So Far Gone
by DeuceKebabz
Summary: After being set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex-girlfriend, Max goes on a roller coaster ride full of emotion as her attraction to Chloe quickly engulfs her every moment while trauma & turmoil from the past five years threatens to rise up between the two. Powerful attraction & overwhelming circumstances cause Max to question her identity as well as her feelings towards Chloe.
1. Thursday Prep

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 01: Thursday Prep** (Updated: 11/17/15) **  
**

* * *

"Come on in, Max!" says Dana as she ushers me into her room. "Come in and have a seat."

Time for another Thursday girl fest where Dana gets the girls of the dorm together to discuss their plans for the weekend... and by plans, I mean dates. Every Thursday without fail, Dana, Juliet and Rachel gets all the girls here in Dana's room to talk about their relationships or lack there of one, like me, and plans for dates over the weekend coming up. I don't understand why she has to have such a secret woman's society group about it, but it's what Juliet and Dana called their 'Girlfriend Charity' plan.

Among the girls, I wasn't the only single chick there. In fact, Kate, Alyssa and Brooke are here with me in the realm of singularity and we aren't bothered by it. Actually, it seems like Dana and Juliet are more concerned about our relationship statuses then we are, but girls will be girls. And I am their friend, so I won't hurt their feelings by dismissing them... and they actually do want me to be happy, so I don't think a few blind dates would hurt. That must be the logic the others are going with as well, especially Brooke who's the most independent loner possible.

So this started a while back, I guess it was about two months back when Dana had the idea to bring the girls of this dorm together. Since then, I've been on three blind dates that all ended kind of badly: the first guy I dated was Justin, the skater from school, who was funny and cool, but high all the time, then there was his friend Trevor who was so cute, but not friendly at all, so serious, and then finally I was set up with this guy who worked at an auto-body shop that Dana knew, his name was Ryan and he was really sweet, but it turned out he was seeing like five other girls at the same time... So my luck hasn't been too bad. Alyssa has had it bad too; all the guys she dates are pre-occupied with sports and don't care about anything she likes. One of them was in the closet, so... obviously that didn't work out too well. Brooke didn't join us until two weeks ago and she hasn't been on a date from Dana yet. As far as I know, I think she's trying to step up and ask Warren, which is why she's taking forever to go out. Kate has had one date, again with Trevor and she felt the same way I did about him. So our track record hasn't been great the past few months.

Victoria is in our group as well, but it's mostly all about hearing updates on Nathan's condition. He had a break down a few months back we haven't seen him on campus since. Victoria barely sees him as it is, but she tells us how he's doing every week which... I think only me and Kate care about. As for Dana and Juliet, they always say they have plans and dates every weekend, but they never say who the guys are or where they're going... so the group assumption is that they might be involved together and just doing a really shitty job at hiding it from us. No one cares that they're dating, except for them.

Dana pulls me into a warm hug and asks, "How are you, Max?"

"I'm okay, Dana," I say to her, hugging her back tightly. I love it when Dana hugs me, it always makes me feel wanted, especially because she's so popular and everyone loves her. "How are you?"

"I'm great! Come in, we have a lot to talk about!" chimes Dana happily as she closes the door behind us.

I follow my usual routine; walking over to Rachel, gorgeous and beautiful Rachel, and I get another hug before I sit down next to sweet Kate who I always hugged, in fact I made it a point to hug her any time I saw her, and then I wave to the others. Dana sat down next to Rachel, sat her phone on her lap, and then looked out at us until we all focus on her.

"Okay, girls," says Dana with excitement, "How was you're weeks? I know the past few weekends have been a little dry for you, but I have some plans for that. So how was the week?"

"Pretty much the same as always," says Alyssa, putting her phone away.

"So, did the date with Peter not work out well?" asks Dana curiously.

Alyssa shakes her head lightly, "He was just boring and talked about sports constantly. It took everything in me to not get up and walk out."

Dana picked up her phone and began to swipe and text. "I'm sorry Alyssa, I can fix this though. How about you, Brooke? Did you ask Warren out finally?"

Brooke just shook her head and wraps her arms around her knees. "No, he's still sulking after Max dumped him... He turned me down immediately."

I forgot about that... that I basically said 'no' to Warren. I couldn't help it; I love Warren, but more like a brother than anything and I just couldn't keep saying 'yes' knowing that it would just hurt him later on. So, I told him out right all of this. I though he was okay, but now I know he isn't. It hurts a bit because I don't want to hurt him ever. I'm going to talk to him after this.

"I'm sorry, Brooke," I say shyly, not looking at her. She's going to hate me still, I know it.

Brooke shrugs and replies, "I just think he needs more time. I can give him that."

"I think Warren just doesn't want you to see him so down," says Kate next to me, wrapping her arm around my neck, "That's what he told me at least."

Rachel sighs and says, "Okay, how are you, Victoria? How's... Nathan?"

Victoria shifts in her seat at Dana's desk, putting her phone down. I have to remember not to gaze at her too long, I still didn't trust her to much even though she's much nicer here than outside of this room. Victoria sighs and says, "We're doing okay. Nathan's in and out of therapy and rehab so it's hard for us to spend time together... he's so depressed too... It's just hard."

"You guys should try and plan a get-a-way for a few days," Rachel said with a sad smile.

"We want to this weekend," said Victoria with a half smile, "I think he'd like that... just to get away."

Nathan needs a lot of work, I'll admit, but it's nice to see how caring and dedicated Victoria is to him. She has to care about him more then his own family. That's what I want, someone that I can just care about so much and know that they care and need me in return. That might be a lot to ask for, Max. One step at a time.

"So what about you two?" asks Rachel, staring at Kate and me.

Kate and I exchange looks of confusion before I reply, "Um... no plans. I was going to work on my photography project this weekend. That's it."

Rachel turns to Dana and begins to whisper in her ear quickly, giggling excitedly... Oh shit, what are they planning? I'm instantly scared. I don't like it when people find out a small bit of information and then proceed to plot things with others. Suspicious Max is suspicious. It wasn't until Dana looks up at me did I start to refocus my attention into the topic.

"No worries, Max, Kate, I have a plan," Dana says with a happy smile. "So, we've all had a relatively bland weekend. Rachel, I know you and Frank were having issues... he got sick, right?"

Rachel nods and replies, "Yeah, Frank's sick so, we couldn't do much. Also, he's a grump, so we haven't been too close lately."

"And I had a good week, pretty positive, mostly all school stuff," Dana says trying to quickly get past her own updates. Juliet isn't here otherwise we'd be sitting through them holding a conversation about how they just hung out this weekend and did nothing... leaving out all the romantic stuff that we can all assume happened. It's weirdly cute how they try and hide it because they do such a bad job at hiding it, it's... adorable. "I don't think Juliet will be here right now, she's doing things, but as far as I know she had a good week too. Now, let's get down to business."

"That was quick," says Rachel with a side-ways smile at Dana, "You two didn't get up to anything... romantic?"

Dana is expressionless, but replies, "Juliet and I aren't together... so no, nothing romantic happened."

"I never said it was together." Oh snap, Rachel.

"So, anyway, back to business," Dana starts, quickly blocking Rachel out. "I've been hitting up my contacts as we talked. Brooke, I got you a date with Luke."

"Luke?" asks Brooke quietly, "Do I know Luke?"

Dana nods and replies, "He goes to Blackwell. Wears, like, mostly black, has a hat, photography, kind of quiet... he knows Warren. You too might hit it off. You're going out Saturday night at 7:30pm."

"Damn, that was quick," Brooke says with a smile. I didn't realize Luke liked Brooke... that's sweet.

"Alright... Lyss, I got you a date with Evan..."

"With Evan?" asks Alyssa, her expression quickly falling. "I don't think we have anything in common... and he said yes?"

Dana nods and, smiling, says, "You could give it a try? He's going to a Japanese Art and Photography expo this weekend and needs a date."

Alyssa nods before she gets up to leave. "I'll text him. Thanks, Dana."

"You're leaving already?" asks Rachel. Alyssa just nods as Brooke gets up as well. "Um... alright then."

Those two leave, leaving me, Kate, Dana, Victoria and Rachel by ourselves. Dana usually goes through the schedules with us first before then because Brooke and Alyssa just want to bolt from us. Which instantly reminds me; we were missing someone. I turn to Victoria, lightly tapping her shoulder and I ask, "Where are Taylor and Courtney?"

Victoria turns to me, face calm and sullen, "They are with Zack and Logan... they're pretty much preoccupied with them for the weekend."

"The same Logan I dated?" asks Dana, taken back slightly. "That's... fine, just... I didn't realize. I'm sure Juliet doesn't know about Zack either."

"Yeah, they started seeing each other last week, so it's still new," says Victoria with a half smile. Boy, Zack and Logan get around faster than I could assume any of the girls did.

Dana looks at her phone and back up at me. "So as for you two, I managed to grab two people I think would be pretty near perfect for you. Kate, you're date is someone that you know and I think he will be just... literally, like a gentleman. And Max, you're date is more of a surprise then Kate's. Actually, you're date is Rachel's ex."

An ex? I get a hand-me-down of Rachel's? I don't even compare to her, how would this even work out in my favor? I just flash a weak smile before looking down at my hands. Someone that Rachel Amber broke up with... I can't compete with that... Maybe I should just go back to stoner Justin or something... At least I have hope in Kate's date, she's smiling already so I hope it works out for her.

"Here's the catch though," Dana says, "I know you two are so... shy so you'll be double dating with Juliet and me since we don't have any plans this weekend."

I have to laugh a bit; double dating without actually dating... Dana's so silly. Rachel scratches the back of her neck and says, "You two will be a delight and they will love you. Trust me."

Dana smiles,, "Meet me in front of Blackwell at 6 pm and dress nicely; we're going up a few miles to Cannon Beach and we're dining at Newmans 988. Fancy Italian and French cuisine restaurant, so look nice and behave well."

"I have a lot of work to do with my ex so they don't look like crap for you, Max," Rachel says with a smile in my direction.

I just shrug; I'm more worried about looking like shit than I'm sure Rachel's ex has to worry about. "Don't worry, I think I'm the one who will show up looking bad."

"Don't even say that," Dana replies back to me, "Come to my dorm tomorrow, I'll get you ready. With everything Rachel's told me, you're practically perfect as you are now... of course the clothing for the restaurant has to be taken into account."

How fancy is this place? Great, a super fancy restaurant with a square like me sitting across from one of Rachel's classy used-to-be's... I'm screwed. I look over at Kate who gives me the same worried look on her face, that's not comforting though. Dana and Rachel seem so excited, but when I look at Victoria, it feels like she's hiding a laugh. I get it, Max Caulfield at a fancy restaurant that she's obviously been too before. Shoot me.

"So tomorrow, both of you come to my dorm room at 5 so we can get ready and then we'll go!" says Dana with excitement.

As Kate and I walk out of the room, watching Victoria walk over to her dorm room, I think both of us share a feeling of dread at the announcement of the restaurant. Both of our dates are a surprise, both of us expect them to be out of our league, and to top it off we're going a restaurant that is way out of the comfort zone. Shall I start the funeral march now?

* * *

 **If you guys enjoyed this story and you want to read more from me, please visit my profile!**  
 **If you want to read Life is Strange fiction outside of the Game-Night Crew ones please check out these as of 10/25/2015:  
An Ending Untitled (Before Episode 5)  
No, I Will Have You  
Bully-Pride  
So, You Picked Up On That?  
A Quiet Morning**

 **The Game-Night Crew stories as of 10/25/2015:  
Life is Outlast  
Life is Fazbear  
Life is Against Humanity  
Life is PLAYTEST  
Life is Crafty  
**


	2. The Date

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 02: The Date** _Updated: 11-20-2015 **  
**_

* * *

The next day, I slowly drag my feet to Dana's room with Kate at my heals. It was 5 o'clock and Dana is already prepped and ready to go... go figure. Here I stand wearing dress pants and a white formal shirt, knowing full well that Dana's going to make me wear a dress of some kind. At least Kate shows up dressed, so she's a step ahead of me. I wouldn't say I'm dreading this, I would say that I'm scared of this. Completely terrified. I spend all day just saying, 'Come on, Max, you can do this,' but even I don't believe myself.

After I help Kate apply some make up to hide some of the circles underneath, Dana switches over to her closet to pick out an addition to Kate's outfit which was a beautiful dark-blue sleeveless dress, spaghetti straps, and a silk ribbon wrapping around her waist only. The dress it's self was simple, but dark blue really fit her well. The only thing that threw me, and her, of in surprise was when Dana undid the bun in Kate's hair and brushed it out so her hair flowed down off her shoulders. I've never seen Kate with her hair down. What a beautiful head of hair and it looks wonderful on her, especially after Dana re-did her bangs to fit her hair. Kate looked beautiful and older, by a year or two. Damn, Kate could have been a heart breaker.

Oh god, my turn. Dana immediately pulls out a dress for me. I knew that was coming. It is a light pink dress, almost like Kate's, but with a white ribbon around the middle, the dress was sleeveless, but the collar came up to my neck... I look like a child... like all I'm missing is a lollipop and a bow in my hair, I could literally look like a girl who walked out of a toy store without a parent. But I don't complain. Dana and Kate love it and I got used to it the more I looked at it. I was prepared for some tedious make up job as well, but Dana just put some blush on my cheeks, a little bit of eyeliner and some lip gloss to make my lips look shiny. Okay, to be fair, the dress up isn't as bad as I thought.

Dana... Hah, beautiful Dana is in a white slim dress that perfectly forms her figure and make up. Of course she was. Architectural cheerleader slash magazine model. Even Juliet, who came into the room after a while, wore a light blue dress with some slight alterations to the length and straps, but is basically the same thing as Kate's. When Juliet and Dana stood together, they looked totally cute and practically perfect. Wow, Max, are you actually getting jealous? Hipsters can feel jealous too.

Then it's time, but it is when we started to go downstairs did I suddenly had the urge to just stay up there and let Dana make me over. Anything, but too go. We head down and we waited on the sidewalk as Dana went to go get her car. Juliet stood with us and absorbed the stares we received around the campus. I felt naked which feels worse then looking like a child. Suddenly, Dana pulls up and in the backseat sat Rachel... Oh god.

"Come on, ladies," says Dana as she waved for them to get in and took off North. Juliet sits up front, I squeezed in between Kate and Rachel in the back and Dana took off. "Kate, you're date has already left so you wouldn't get to see him until we arrive."

"And your date, Max, will be following us soon," says Rachel with a light tap on the arm and a smile. Oh goodie.

"You're coming too, Rachel?" I asked curiously.

She nods and replies, "Dana and Juliet asked me too, since I didn't have any plans, and this way I get to make sure my date is on her best behavior."

"Oh okay,"I say quietly. It is about twenty seconds before I realize and process what Rachel said, then I turn to her, startled. "Wait... did you say 'her best behavior?' A 'her?' ... My date is a girl?"

I have never seen Rachel blush in embarrassment before, but it was very quick and very strong because her whole face was a tomato. I couldn't help the fact that my face was growing red as well, still processing the fact that this evening couldn't get any harder to deal with... I was so wrong. A girl. A girl? My date is a girl. I mean... I can do this, right? It's no big deal, just... just another date, right? But a girl? That's fine. I'm fine, don't freak out any more then you are right now, Max, it's okay. It's all okay... I'm going to kill Rachel.

"I'm sorry," says Rachel slowly to me, "It's just... the few dates we put you on were such a bust, I had a hunch and... I just went with it. Please, just... just one date? Please, she really needs to get out and date people and you are just... the best person she could date right now."

"I... I'm really not into girls, Rachel," I say in the most calm way I could.

"Just one date? Please?" asks Rachel sweetly with a gaze in my eyes of desperation.

I mean... it's just a date, no harm done right? So what if it's with a girl... It's a date with a person and I can do that. "Sure. It's one date, it can't hurt." Rachel gave me a tight hug. I was over reacting, this might not be so bad... hopefully.

One the ride there, I am silent which didn't help Rachel's nerves at all. I not worried about the fact that I was going on a date with a girl, I am worried that now I'd be even more unworthy of being there. I mean, this girl has to be someone special if Rachel dated her and I'm just mediocre. Thank god for Kate and her perfect timing because I could feel a hand grab mine and squeeze tightly, calming my nerves. Thanks Kate, you're the best. You know what, this date will be fine. I can do this, I've been on date's before, and I'm a cool person. Maybe they won't show up? Who are you kidding, Max, they will show up. Just be yourself. Everything will be okay, just calm down and be yourself.

After a while, we arrive at Newmans 988 and find a place to park a few spaces away from the front. The sight of the building was not as intimidating as I thought, in fact the building was smaller than I imagined and somewhat cute. There aren't many cars there, but even with the small amount, the place looked packed. My nerves just crept up inside of me and I squeeze Kate's hand again as we got out and we walk to the front entrance.

The room is tiny as hell. Talk about intimate dining, damn Dana. We are approached by a woman in a lovely dress. "Hi, welcome to Newmans 988. Do you have reservations?"

Dana steps forward and says, "Yes, actually, separate ones. The first is under the name 'Watson' for two... I think the gentleman is her already?"

"Yes," the woman says as she raises her arm towards the window on the right, "He's right over there, by the window."

I look over with Kate and see the unexpected surprise of Warren sitting over there, looking as uncomfortable as I feel, trying to fix his hair before standing up and facing us. Kate blushes a deep red before looking at me. All I could think of was how sweet this was; of course sweet and kind Kate would be on an intimate date with such a sweet and kind guy as Warren; how adorable was this? I couldn't help, but smile as I look at Kate who is smiling herself. Juliet escorts Kate over to Warren who, graciously, offers the chair across from him by pulling the seat out for Kate to sit down. Once she did, Juliet came back and Warren sat down. My heart was bursting with adorableness right now... but that was very short lived as my nerves kicked in.

Dana smiles back at the woman and says, "The next one is under 'Amber' for two, I believe we are the first to arrive for that and the third one is under 'Ward' for three."

"Okay, 'Ward' for three is seated over here on your left near the window," the woman says guiding them over to the table, "The table for Amber is located upstairs." That was me... oh my god, that was me. Rachel nudges me in the back to wake me up and I quickly start to follow the woman away from them, and upstairs to the second floor.

The second floor is relatively empty minus two or three other couples up there. It is quiet and cozy, just what I expected from such a small place. My stomach is about to do flips. This is just getting worse as it went on: a date, a blind date, an ex from Rachel who's like every girls idol image, my date just so happens to be a woman, we're eating at a fancy Italian slash French restaurant, in a cozy intimate atmosphere, separated from my support group, waiting for my date to arrive... How am I not sweating bullets yet?

A waiter arrives asking me if I would like a drink as I waited. Oh, I wish I could order wine, but I will settle for just water since this is obviously no place for children to be seeing as how water was the only legal option. Even though I am grateful for the water, I didn't want to drink it just yet. I'm trying to avoid having to use the restroom while I'm here, so I made the mistake of reading the prices next to the menu items when I realized I really, really needed a drink of water. I mean, I don't make much money, so the price rage of thirty one to sixty some dollars seems a little high to me, but it's probably normal to everyone else. Deep breaths, Max, deep breaths.

After ten minutes, I see the woman from the entrance appear again with a woman behind her, guiding her upstairs and towards me. Without thinking, I stood up and straightened out my dress, making sure I look presentable regardless if it was a girl or not. Once she approached me, I saw a clear view of the woman behind her, standing there when my mouth dropped to match her shocked expression. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"Ch... Chloe?" I managed to ask through a breathless whisper. "Is... is that... really you?"

She shifts and swallows hard, "Max? Holy sh- Wow."

The lady walks away from us as we stand there in shock, looking at one another. Chloe Price, my long lost best friend ever... Clearly an unseen force is trying to get back at me for something tonight. I lost my train of thought as I stare at her, my mouth eventually closing. Chloe stands before me, taller like always, but with blue hair fading into pink as it got closer to the roots, wearing a white suit shirt that was buttoned with the top button left undone and the sleeves rolled up a little bit up her forearm, causing a tattoo to just peak out from underneath, slim black dress pants that matched her figure so well, it formed the bulkiness of the boots that she was clearly wearing. Chloe must have been doing the same to me because our eyes met a second time and we both blushed looking away from one another.

"Sh-shall we sit?" asks Chloe, holding her hand out towards my chair.

I'll admit, I sat down rather slowly, eyes not leaving Chloe's as I did so. Eventually, she looks away, her cheeks flushing as she adjusted herself to an uncomfortable, but proper position in her chair. The waiter appears again to deliver a glass of water to Chloe. After a small thank you, the waiter walks away and Chloe grabs the glass taking a large gulp of water before placing it back down again and resting her hands on her lap.

The silence is uncomfortable, so I decided to start talking. My best friend, after five years, surely we could talk about something. "Chloe... it's so good... to see you."

Chloe nods lightly, her eyes just avoiding mine, "Yeah, it's... nice to see you too. Unexpected, but nice."

"How have you been?" I ask before I realized I just pulled the trigger to a tough topic. Before Chloe could say anything, I cut her off and say, "I... I know, I should have called... or wrote or visited sooner... I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you could have," says Chloe, resists the urge to fold her arms across her chest, "Five years or more, and yet still no word, I had to run into you like this."

"I didn't plan it like this," I reply, feeling the guilt start to tear at my chest. "A lot happened and... I know I should have done something... I guess nothing I say can excuse that."

"Nope,"Chloe says, picking up the menu, eyeing it quickly before her eyes bugged out of her head, just as mine did earlier. "Geez, you'd think they'd tell a girl that the prices here are hella high."

I smile. For a moment, I see the old Chloe again as I agreed with her. "Exactly. I don't even know what I would want... Do you want an appetizer?" Chloe just shifts in her seat again, uncomfortably as her face started to blush. As I looked at her, the more her face became buried behind the menu she was holding. Hmm... the prices are a bit much and... I'm not in the mood for Sea Scallops or Crab Cakes and such... "Chloe, do want to just skip to the entrees?"

"Sure,"Chloe answers quietly, her face still buried. "I uh... I'll be honest, I don't eat a lot of this stuff."

"Neither do I," I reply to her.

Chloe turns around and waves her hand up slightly, summoning the waiter over. Shit, I don't know if I'm ready to order yet. Quick Max, just look at something and pick it, no sweat. The waiter comes over and Chloe put her hand down, scanned her menu again and said, "Do you have anything else to drink besides water that... doesn't have alcohol?"

"We provide coffee and iced tea as well, ma'am," says the waiter politely.

Chloe made a small smirk and replies, "Can I get an iced tea, please?"

As the waiter walked away, I eye Chloe curiously; it's been five years since I've seen this girl and man, has she grown up. Under all the changes she's made, she's still got the same face and personality... I think. I couldn't help, but smile as I watch her eye the menu again, her face getting redder as she re-read the prices of everything. There was always something wonderfully childish about Chloe that just made me smile so much, even back then. Damn, I feel like an asshole now.

"Chloe... I've missed you," I say in a tone just above a whisper.

Chloe looks up from the menu, her face stern in response, and says, "Then you should have called or came to visit. Yeah, I could have called too, but you've been in Arcadia long enough to make friends that's more than enough time to come visit your old one."

"I messed up," I reply. I can't tell her the real reason, not yet... It's not easy to talk about, even to her. "I really messed up and it's not fair to you. There's no excuse for it."

"I'm actually extremely pissed at you," Chloe whispers, trying to be mindful of her surroundings, "but it hurts more knowing that you came back to Arcadia for something more important... school, right?" Damn... bingo, Chloe. She put her menu down and leaned on the table, hands wrapping around her water glass. "Blackwell, of course. I mean... I'm happy for you, Max, still following you're photography to such an elite school... I'm just hurt."

What do I say to that? Seriously, I messed up and I messed up big. When I first saw Chloe I was so happy, so excited, so joyful and now I just feel like the worst person on the planet. Nothing I can say will make a difference, I've already hurt her, and I've apologized for it, but it's not enough. It was harder to maintain eye contact with her after that, both of us growing incredibly silent as the waiter delivered her tea.

After five minutes, Chloe leans back in her seat and asks, "So... um, how was Seattle?"

Find you're voice, Max. "It was nice. Big and busy, hard to get used to, but it was nice."

"Hard to come back to a hick town like Arcadia, right?"

"It's actually nice to come back to a place so far away from traffic and business and loud noises."

"How are your parents?" Chloe asks with a hint of a smile working it's way to her lips. "I'll bet they're losing their minds without you."

"Probably, but they're doing well," I reply, shyly looking back at Chloe. "How's Joyce?"

Chloe's smile is gone again, replaced by some slight annoyance and dodgy eyes. "Mom's doing okay. Remarried."

"Remarried? I haven't been to Two Whales since I've been back, so I haven't seen her... So you have a step dad?"

"Pffft!" Chloe shoots out before taking a large gulp from her tea, "Step Asshole more like it. Ex-Military and now full time security at Blackwell. I'm sure you've seen him."

"David?" The asshole with a stick up his ass is your step dad? Damn, Chloe, that sucks.

Chloe nods, "Yeah, one big happy dysfunctional family. So is Blackwell everything you hoped it would be?"

I just shrug; it is and it isn't. "I guess so. It's a photography school... and I have a class with Mark Jefferson as the teacher... so cool."

"Teacher crush? Hah, Rachel had one on him too," Chloe says with a smirk.

Oh yeah... I'm on a date, an actual date, I had almost forgot. "So, um... so Rachel thought we'd be a good date."

Chloe laughs a bit and replies, "She told me to go out, that she had the perfect person for me and that I would have an amazing time... never told me it was with my best friend from five years ago."

"Never told me it was you, either," I reply back, "I didn't even know it was with a girl until today."

"Oh, so you don't swing this way, Caulfield?" asks Chloe with a smirk as she leans in a bit closer to the table. "Boy, Rachel really fucked this up then."

Weirdly enough, I don't agree. No, I wasn't excited for this at all, I was scared out of my mind, but when I saw Chloe, even though it's been tense, I feel more relaxed then ever. Like I don't have to fake anything, just have to be myself and I'm not afraid to do so. Weird. I like it though. Suddenly, there was a rumble in my stomach and my hands wrap around my belly. Food...

"Hmm, what did they have on this menu again? I'm getting hungry," I say slightly feeling shy.

Chloe shrugs and says, "I don't know, I don't really eat any of this stuff... prawn scampi, marinated lamb rack, ravioli du jour... Not really my stuff."

"I feel like an alien looking at it as well," I reply honestly.

"Hey, let's just... pay for the drinks and get the hell out of here?" asks Chloe immediately. I look up unexpectedly at her. "I think I'd prefer all American food like burgers and shit."

Hah, of course, you read my mind. Good old Chloe. "Agreed... but I came with others."

"I'll take you, I drove," says Chloe quickly as she waves for the waiter to come over again. "Trust me, Max."

How could I not? This is so bizarre: a half hour ago I was dreading a blind date because of the complete unknown and now I'm with Chloe, my best friend, and even though I feel comfortable around her, there's this feeling of flutter in my chest as I look at her... It must be because I haven't seen her in a long time. This is nice and it feels nice being around her. And with the rumble in my stomach, I am ready to go anywhere with her. As she talks to the waiter and pay, I text Dana from my phone telling her what is going on. Of course, I'll have to explain this tomorrow to her that this was a reunion of sorts more than a date, but for now I'll let her be happy for the idea of me finding someone.

Chloe got up and offers her hand to me. Putting my phone away, I took it and stand up, gripping her hand lightly in mine. Our hands broke apart as we walked towards the stairs, but I could still feel the heat from her hand on mine sending tingles down my arm. Once down stairs, we walked past Dana, Juliet and Rachel's table and receive glances of joy and excitement which I tried to avoid at all cost. However, I did look over at Kate and Warren's table and my heart filled with joy again seeing how happy they were and how well it was going. Thank god. Chloe turns around at the door, waiting for me to follow, and we head out to the world... god knows where we are going.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologize now to any readers from Oregon near the Cannon Beach area who have been to Newmans 988. I have never been there, I used the description and such based on their website and photographs. It was probably different than anyone who's actually been there, so I apologize now.**


	3. The Quest for Food

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 03: The Quest for Food** _(Updated: 11-23-15) **  
**_

* * *

The air is getting colder on my skin, making me suddenly aware that I'm wearing a freaking dress... Damn you, Dana. The good thing is how fresh the air felt in my lungs, one thing Seattle can't give you is fresh air from the sea... One of the things I missed most about Arcadia Bay was the bay itself, but that wasn't the thing I missed the most. No, the thing I missed the most is walking in front of me as she leads me to her vehicle just next to the road.

We walk up to this truck that, even in the fallen sunlight, looks rusty and retro, like an animal that sheds its skin, but never grew it back, just kind of left bare and exposed. Raw and rusted, quite punky as I would expect to see from this Chloe. Okay, fine, the truck is charming in a way... and it fit Chloe so well now. I didn't hesitate to go over to the passenger side to get in, but an arm paused the door from opening. Chloe appears, pulling the door back for me so I can climb into the truck. What a gentle-punk. She's such a dork, but it is so sweet. Once I am in, she closes the door and walks around to the opposite side, opening up her drivers door.

"Any ideas on where you'd like to eat?" asks Chloe, adjusting her clothing before getting into the truck. "There's a restaurant not to far from here, closer to Arcadia, that has some sweet-ass burgers as well as seafood if you want. Or we could grab take out. Your choice, princess."

"I'm not princess," I reply quickly. I don't like being called stuff like that. "Do not let this dress fool you, I'd much rather be in jeans right now."

Chloe laughs and brings her hands to the buttons on her shirt, saying, "Yeah, I don't remember Max Caulfield being so girly last time we were together... but five years changes people."

Fuck, like a knife to the heart. I look over to reply only to find my words caught in my throat as I watch Chloe readjust her outfit: she unbuttons another button from the top exposing more of her chest, rolled up the white sleeves till they were just past her elbows to expose more of her creamy white skin and a colorful tattoo, she pulls her pant legs up and tucks the fabric into what appears to be combat boots, and to finish the look, she pulls out a dark-blue (almost black) beanie and fits it on her head. Instantly, I blush as I watch her casually get comfortable, feeling more nostalgic as I did knowing that this was more of the Chloe I remember. Is it weird to say that I could have watched her do all that over again? Pfft, remove that thought from your memory, Max.

Once she is adjusted, Chloe pops her head into the truck farther and looks at me, her breathe creating a faded cloud of smog in the air. "Dude, do you want some clothing to wear like... pants or some shit under your dress? It's getting cold as fuck out."

You're offering your clothes to me? Has it really been five years since I've seen this girl because it feels like I've never left right now. "Um... I don't know, that's an awkward thing to ask."

"I have a set of Rachel's old gear, you can change in the truck if you're modest," says Chloe, lighting up a cigarette. "Or you can just roll with the dress."

"I'll just wear the dress for now; Dana went through so much work I'd hate to rip it all to shreds so fast," I reply to her before I take the time to really ponder on how that could be taken sexually... and I blush once I start to think about it. "I know, I'm a nerd completely out of place in a dress."

Chloe shrugs and slides into the truck quickly, closing the door behind her before turning to face me. "You kinda look like a lost child, just missing the ribbon," Chloe says quietly before turning on the engine. "... but you should wear dresses more often, Max, you look really pretty."

Um... I'm sorry, what? Did she just say I look pretty? Oh geez, Max, blush city right now all over your face. Quick, say something back, comment just don't make it sound too dorky... although, Chloe might appreciate dork. "You look really great too, Chloe, even more now that you're comfortable."

"I'm not one for fancy shit, but I try," Chloe smiles at me before pulling out of the parking lot.

This is going to be a rough night if I can't control this blushing thing. Amazing, I have received compliments from other guys and from friends, but Chloe says one and I'm suddenly a lobster. I think, maybe, it's just because I haven't seen her in such a long time that everything she says is hitting home with me tonight. That's it, that's got to be it, I'm so overcome from the fact that this is Chloe Price with me again after so long that everything we talk about is emotional tonight. It's crazy to think that this is the same girl I grew up with, practically my sister from another mister. Boy, when Rachel and Dana said they had a surprise for me, they weren't lying... Amazeballs.

We drive in silence, but it is the first non-awkward silence of the night. Both of us just focused on the road and the music echoing through the truck, soothing acoustic tones to match the traveling road ahead of us.

 _"... I can see it all tonight underneath a perfect sky, where the universe revolves around the pupil of an eye And infinities stretch out from infinities within... and I'm a part of everything, I'm a part of everything..."_

It is weird listening to this with Chloe, I always assumed she hated this kind of music, after all I'm the so called 'hipster' of the group. It isn't until I look over at her face and smile, seeing a peaceful look fall over her face as she mouths the words, leaning against the window. Surprise, sweet surprise. So far, this girl has amazed me to the core... For a second, I had the urge to reach over and just push back some of that blue hair that hung from under that beanie, but that would have been really awkward... as awkward as it was for me to think about this. Where did that even come from, Max?

 _"... Am I falling asleep? Is it all just a dream? Well, the cars are like water and the road is like a stream, rolling down through the city, flowing out into the sea, going nowhere like me, going nowhere like me ..."_

There is a low buzz on my hip suddenly. I pull out my phone and gaze at it, the light blinding me for a second as it lit up the truck for both of us:

 **Dana:** "So, Max, how's it going? You and Chloe having fun?"

 **Max:** "I wouldn't call this a date. I feel like it was a prank."

 **Max:** "But yes, I'm enjoying myself."

 **Dana:** "Sorry... Rachel said she had a surprise date for you, but she never told me who until we picked you and Kate up in front of school. Tot's awkward, especially because it's a girl."

 **Max:** "It was awkward, but I'm doing okay. It's like a reunion."

 **Dana:** "I'll set you up with an actual date this week, girl. Have fun! TTYL!"

As I put my phone away, I roll my eyes and lean against the cold window, watching the trees and houses flash by me again. Just what I need, another blind date... But I shouldn't be mad with Dana, it's not her fault, it's Rachel's. Hell, I can't even stay mad. They're looking out for me and for Kate, they want us to be happy, and I've never seen Kate smile so much then when I walked out of that restaurant. Maybe that's what Rachel wanted for Chloe as well... if that's true, then holy shit do I feel honored that I was chosen, but I don't think that was the intention.

 _"... When the morning starts to glow out in the corners of the sky, all the people come and go, and the time just passes by then I'm only gonna see it from the corner of my eye, when the planet spins, it sings like the wings of a dragonfly ..."_

There was another low buzz in the truck, but this time it wasn't me. Chloe adjusted herself and pulled her phone out from her back pocket, gazing at it in between watching the road, the screen light blinding her and me slightly. I wonder if that's Rachel checking up on her. To be honest, I forgot I was even in a date until I text Dana. This just doesn't feel like a date... but what does it feel like then? It's not 'hanging out' like friends, but it's... more raw and emotional. Maybe this is a date. Would that be so bad, Max? A date with a woman and of all women on the planet, you're best friend? It could be way worse. Okay, I've made up my mind, this is still a date, but it's awkward saying that it's a date.

 _"... I can see it all tonight, I can see it all tonight..."_

Does Chloe feel like this is a date? I don't know what Chloe feels anymore. Oh god, what if she's bored by me? Would she come right out and say so? Of course she would... Dumby, look who you're talking about. It's Chloe, probably one of the most blunt people you know next to Victoria... I guess that means I'm doing something right. I hope.

"So, um... there's this nice burger joint not to far outside of Arcadia...," Chloe said in a light tone as she put her phone away and focused on the road again. "Unless you're not feeling that kind of stuff."

"No, that sounds great, Che," I said quickly with a smile. 'Che' huh? I haven't called her that in ages. I hope that's okay I say it again. "To be honest, I am starting."

Chloe laughs and says, "Dude, me too, I can't wait to inhale a big juicy double patty burger with bacon."

"You're making me hungrier," I reply giggling. Damn it, don't talk about food when desiring food. "I could go for some fries right now, like a huge freaking plate of fries with cheese and chili."

"Oh, dude, no fair," says Chloe as she reaches over and playfully nudges my shoulder, "Now I want some of those too... and a milk shake... Damn, being in that over-priced restaurant hella increased my appetite, hah."

After a few minutes of talking about food and feeling the hungry devil-beast in our stomachs start scratching away at our throats, Chloe pulls into a restaurant just overlooking Arcadia Bay from Chloe's window. The restaurant is lit up, retro-style and emptier then I thought it would be. We waste no time, both of us feeling the desire of food increase in our belly's when we look at the pictures of food in the windows. I jump out of the truck, forgetting that I was wearing a dress, so I quickly clamp my arms down at my sides so that my legs aren't any more exposed to the cold air then they needed to be. Chloe came around and guides me towards the front door.

We step inside and feel instant warmth, it is like having a blanket just washed thrown on your cold face in winter. And the smell... the smell... Chloe turns to me, eyes lit up as bright as her smile, making me smile and blush in response, both of us feeling the food craving within us. A man appears a moment later and guides us to a booth near the back, right by a window that showed the lighthouse of the bay glowing across the sea. Neither of us wasted time parking our asses down and scanning the menu as fast as possible, not letting the waiter leave yet.

It took me all of five seconds to find my large plate of fries I so desperately want, but even better, there is bacon included on it. Yum City. I put my menu down and look up at the waiter. "I'll have the fries with everything, including bacon and a glass of ice tea, please?"

"Of course," he says with a smile, grabbing my menu from me before turning to Chloe, "and for you, Ma'am?"

"Um...," Chloe replies, scanning the menu hard for a moment before she looks up and says, "I'll take the classic burger, triple patties, with barbecue sauce instead of ketchup, the fries and a coke?"

The waiter smiles again, grabbing the menu from Chloe and replies, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

I couldn't help, but smile eventually giggling back at Chloe. There is this small essence of child-like personality that always resided within Chloe and it comes out at the most adorable times... like now. Her face lits up like a Christmas tree as she orders her food, her desire to eat shining through as bright as the light house. I can feel myself blushing hard again, no matter how hard I resist, but I give into it this time. It's Chloe and if this is what Chloe does to me, then that's how I respond like the dork that I am. Eventually, the waiter comes back with our drinks and takes off again within a minute.

For a split second, I am consciously aware of the music in the place. Like most restaurants, they pick a decent kid-appropriate radio station and just play whatever is popular. Tonight's choice is a song I have heard once before when I was in Seattle, it is a nice song, but I don't normally listen to main stream stuff like them.

 _"... What day is it and in what month? This clock never seemed so alive... I can't keep up, and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time..."_

Chloe catches my attention when she grabs the side menu showing the desserts and pulls it in front of her, staring longingly at everything. "Oh, dude, I hope the food doesn't take to long, I'm so hungry." I agree, Chloe, believe me, I agree. After a second, she pushes the menu back and leans into the cushion of her seat, looking back at me, making direct eye contact. I can feel my heart skip a beat, being caught off guard by this at first. "Max, you look so... so much the same, but still different... It's been so long since I've seen you."

 _"... Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose..."_

I smile faintly, feeling my cheeks fill with lava again. "You look so different than I remember, but... that's not a bad thing."

 _"... and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you..."_

Damn you, Lifehouse for a song nearly so accurate it's sickening... Damn you.

"I remember what you looked like the day you said good bye to me, just a few days after my dad's funeral," says Chloe, her voice fading down to a quieter tone as she broke eye contact to look out the window. My heart dropped back into my throat. "Even though you're still the same person, you even look the same, some how I feel like... I don't know."

I gave her a puzzled expression in response. "Don't know what?"

"Never mind," says Chloe, quickly trying to push the topic aside and move on. "So, what does a Blackwell photography student do when there's no more homework to do?"

Dodging the subject, but I'll give in this time. "Other then being wrangled up for dates by Dana and Rachel, trying to find a job in Arcadia... There aren't any photography jobs here, so I've started applying everywhere."

"I get it, trust me," Chloe says, scratching her shoulder, "I just got a job last week at some tattoo slash board shop on the far side of the bay, just outside of Arcadia." Oooh, tattoo artist, possibly skateboard repair, why am I not surprised? "I started Monday and so far it's pretty fucking sweet."

Just as Chloe finished, the waiter appears with our food. I'm fairly certain I've never felt so physically excited to see food in my life and the fact that Chloe nearly jumps out of her seat to grab the tray is further proof of our hunger. Some how we wait until the waiter sets the plates in front of us before subconsciously losing our humanity as we chow down.

I look up at Chloe quickly and say, "Oh yes... Get. In. My. Belly!"

No words are spoken during this time, it feels almost like a Sunday mass except waaaay more enjoyable. I am pretty sure I finish over half of my plate of fries when I looked up and watch Chloe bite into the remains of her burger like she just chomped off a hunk of meat from the bone of a dying animal, with juice and barbecue sauce starting to drip down her chin with no fucks given. It is amusing watching her eat food though, as though that is the essence of life to her in that moment. From the sloppy wipe of her mouth using her forearm to the salivating sound in between gulps of food, making me nervous for fear of Chloe choking, to the smile she's struggling so hard to hide as she eats. I'm pretty sure I start to laugh because I get an amusing look before Chloe starts laughing with fries in her mouth. Oh, this is great.

Afterwards, once we are both done, fallen back in our seats, hugging our stomachs in groaning delight, Chloe stretches her arms out, releasing a deep moan that she is holding back. "Fuck that was amazeballs... Well, you don't eat like a princess, despite the get-up."

"Oh, like you eat like a prince?" I shot back at her with a chuckle. "I'm so stuffed though... so much better than what Newmans could have offered me."

"Bllluuuurrrrgggghhhh! Whooo, that felt great!" Chloe replies catching the attention of the entire restaurant with that belch. We laugh, it was the best option. "Alright, I think I better get you back home safely before I hear the wrath of Rachel via a hella phone rampage."

Already? Time already?... Oh fuck, it's 10 already? Alright. We get up to leave, stretching ourselves as we step out of the booth. I turn around to see Chloe, back turns to me, leaning over the table. With a peak, I see that she is counting out money and change for the food we had, but is caught off as Chloe shifts in front of my view. Oh, so silly. I turn and place my hand in front of her, down on top of the money, and say, "I've got it, Chloe. Seriously."

Chloe shakes her head, trying to shake off my hand without touching me, saying, "Nah, I've got this... I swear, I had enough money in my pocket... Shit, did I lose it?"

"Chloe, seriously, I'm the April Fool in this dating situation, let me get this," I say as I slide her money back towards her, "Really, let me get this."

After a moment of hesitation, Chloe starts sliding coins off the table with her cash and pockets her money again. The one time I'm happy being a woman, using breast areas in dresses and bras as pockets... Thanks, genetics! With a tip, I headed up to the front to pay for our meals before we head out into the night again.

This time, I beat Chloe to the truck and slide in, feeling the weight of my meal in my stomach effecting my upwards step into the truck. Once Chloe got in, I instantly had a quick shiver down my spine. Where did that even come from? My window is up, the doors are closed... am I getting sick? Perfect. Another shiver ran through me as I wrap my arms around me, desperately trying to cling onto where my hoodie should be, only to, again, realize that I'm wearing a dress. Fuck. As the car starts pulling out of the parking lot on to the street, I can feel another chill run through me, making me lean forward more into my own arms.

"Max," I hear whispered through the truck. Looking over, Chloe is gazing at me every so often in between watching cars go by with her right arm extended onto the back of my seat. I looked at her through my hair fallen in my face, gazing at her, waiting for her voice. "Come over here." Um... excuse me? Her hand starts waving me closer before it fell on my right shoulder. Ooooohh, warmth... that feels good. Fuck it, I'm scooting closer. Once I was on her side, Chloe wrapped her arm around me to pull me in tighter, her hand on my arm rubbing up and down, trying to create some friction to warm me up. "Should have changed when I offered, Caulfield. You've got to be freezing."

This is nice... Nicer than I thought. The drive back to Arcadia, even though it isn't far from the restaurant, it is literally the shortest drive I've ever been on. Everything is just so comfortable: the smooth ride, the night flying past us, the radio playing fitting acoustic music, the warmth of Chloe's arm around me... Well, you know, to keep me warm because that's what a good friend does. The fact that it is causing me to practically snuggle closer to her is purely because I am cold. Cold. Well, anyway, it is all too nice, so of course the nicest things have to end quickly. It isn't until we reach Blackwell's parking lot did I pull away, avoiding the cold air outside.

Parking just outside of the lot itself, I sit up and scoot over to the door as Chloe pulls her arm away. I look back at her and see Chloe looking at me with a kind smile in return. I smile automatically, arms returning around me as I open the door. "Thanks, Chloe."

"For what?" she asks me, "You went on a date with me and you didn't bail, you paid for dinner, and most importantly... you came back to me. So thank you, Caulfield."

Pretty sure my heart skipped a beat at that. That was so... raw and open. Chloe's never this exposed to anyone, at least not the Chloe I remember. Her face changes in that moment too; her expression full of sorrow, wrapped with a happiness that I didn't deserve to match her blue eyes shining back at me with care and hope. I'm sure all Chloe means is that she is happy to have her friend back, but it feels so much deeper. All I could do is stare at her, feeling myself blush hard enough to warm my body.

I snap out of it, shaking my head lightly as I look at her and I say, "I'll see you, Che. This time, I will not leave you again."

"Better not, or I'll hunt your bony ass down," Chloe says with a wide smile, before starting the truck again and pulling away into the darkness.

As I stand there, watching her drive away, feeling the chill of the air travel up my spine again, I can't help, but feel empty all of a sudden. Chloe isn't leaving you for good, Max, so why does you're heart suddenly ache? Strange.

* * *

 **Songs Used:  
"Dragonfly" by M. Craft** **"You and Me" by Lifehouse**


	4. Emergency

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 04: "Emergency"** _(Updated: 11-25-15) **  
**_

* * *

After I get home, I literally just take a wet towel to my face, take my dress off and just curl into my bed with only my underwear and bra on. That's how energy-less, breathless, and out right tuckered out I feel once I sneak back inside. I lay down, curled under my blanket, set my phone somewhere in the room and just fall into a dizzy sleep... Oh, and I have a slightly strange dream. It is a simple dream, nothing to detailed, but it's Chloe and me sitting in her truck with her arm around me to keep me warm. We just drove that way... I'll admit, I've had weirder and worse dreams, this is a delight to have compared to what it could have been, but it doesn't prepare me for the stomach ache I have when I wake up.

Damn that food! Damn that delicious, wonderful, tasty, satisfying food! My stomach is hurting as I rolled over, arms wraping around my stomach, trying to open up my eyes for the day. I decide to just lay there for a while until I can feel the pain go away. There is a low buzz coming from the floor near my bed. I lean over, dreadfully, and pick up my phone to see that I have quite a few missed messages and calls. Damn it, I forgot... they're going to be pissed at me.

 **Dana:** "Max, are you okay? Let me know if you got home safely."

 **Dana:** "Chloe text Rachel who text me, so I know you're back. Talk to you tomorrow love!"

It's beautiful how Dana cares about me sometimes.

 **Rachel:** "Hey, Maxxy, how was you're date?"

 **Rachel:** "Sorry, not date. Reunion?"

 **Rachel:** "You're probably busy or sleeping. I'll chat with you tomorrow."

 **Rachel:** "BTW Chloe's going to text to tomorrow, I gave her you're new number."

Oh geez... I forgot to text her from my new number too. I'm the worst sometimes. Thanks Rachel, but you're still going to get an earful from me today.

 **Kate:** "Max, can we talk tomorrow? I'm just... I want to talk about this date with Warren, I want to make sure you're okay with it. Let me know."

 **Max:** "We can always talk, Kate. I want to know how it went. I'm totally fine with it, you two are so adorable together. Now I can't wait to hear about it."

That's so sweet though. Like I'm going to protest that adorableness.

 **Warren:** "Hey Max. I know you saw me with Kate last night. Does that bother you? To be honest, I was thinking of asking Kate out on another date, but we both agreed not to if it bothered you."

 **Max:** "It doesn't bother me at all. You two are so cute together, you should totally ask Kate out again."

Trusty Warren and Kate, worrying about me all the time. I never realized how many people cared about me until recently, I feel so loved.

 **Victoria:** "How was your date, Max? True love yet? Didn't know there were that many hipsters in the world..."

 **Max:** "So funny... not."

Fuck you, Victoria.

 **Juliet:** "Oh Max, I know you had fun last night. You ditched us, that's sign number one. You better come over today with details, missy."

... Surely she knows it wasn't a 'date.'

That is it though, nothing from Chloe yet. That's fine, I have all of Saturday to relax and hunt Rachel down. So once my stomach stops aching, I get up and get dressed in fresh clothing that is warming and more like me. I fold up Dana's dress so it looks like I actually 'cared' about keeping myself clean like a lady, but I surprise myself by not having any chili stains on it. What the... ? Hmm, it smells a bit though, not like me... Was Chloe wearing cologne or something? This scent is stronger than my own on this dress, and much sweeter with a hint of... smoke. Of course smoke, hah. What time is it? I'll go return this now, well, ask if she wants me to wash it first, then return it.

Heading out of my room, the hall is a bit noisy today with people just kind of hanging about everywhere, including Victoria and her posse of Taylor and Courtney. I walk right past them, avoiding their giggles and other shit, and b-line it directly over to Dana's room, knocking on the door. I wait a few seconds, looking around, watching other girls just chat and walk about before I knock again. Still no answer. I decide to wait and knock one more time, hoping that Dana was in, but still silence. Later I guess.

When I turn around, Kate is just coming out of her room when she stops and looks at me with a wide smile on her face. She got my message, clearly. Kate comes over and hugs me tightly, which I return ten fold. The smile on her face is rarer then her usual and her expression seems much brighter then normal. Did Warren do this to you? That's amazing. I pull back to look at her again, taking in this ridiculously happy Kate Marsh as I wait to hear her talk about her date.

Kate smiles and says, "Max, thank you for responding and being okay with it."

"Of course, Kate," I say happily, "But I want to know how it went."

"I was going to tell you and Dana both," she replies, her hand on the back of her neck. "I was waiting until she came back to her dorm."

She isn't in then. Makes sense. "I guess she's still not back... Unless she's over at Juliet's again."

Kate turns around and laughs, "I could try it. I didn't think about that. Why don't they just come out and say they're dating? It's not a big deal."

"Maybe being head cheerleader and head reporter of Blackwell requires some discretion." Or maybe they're being too silly-stupid and should just, like, make out in public already... Still, I'm a little jealous of them, at least they are together even if they hide it.

Kate and I go to Juliet's and knock three times before waiting again, listening to the sounds of the hall slowly growing quiet leaving only the showers to be heard. Kate knocks again and waits. By now, I'm trying to figure out if they're just sleeping or if they're at Rachel's dorm this time. After another few minutes when I'm sure both of us are feeling like giving up, the door opens slightly revealing a sleepy Juliet rubbing her eyes at us.

I wave as Kate and I stare back, waiting for Juliet to move or speak... or something other then yawn and rub her face. Take it easy, Max, she just woke up, you're no happy pants in the morning. Juliet shifts, smiled and said, "Ladies, hi! What's up?"

Kate and I look at one another before Kate asks, "Yeah, we were looking for Dana, she's not in her room, so we thought we'd try you."

Juliet nods with a yawn, "Yeah she's here. We just kind of came back and crashed hard. Come in."

Every time I walk into Juliet's room I get so confused... Am I walking into an old school printing press room or the inside of every teen's locker in high school? The fact that a desk, a computer, some clothes, a couch and a bed are hidden within the scraps of thoughts and news prints that she's collected... that's a brain aching concept. And the incredibly weird thing is that the whole place is organized, it's like organized piles of papers and notes next to five more stacks of piles with a pathway leading to each place. I suppose you have to give respect where it's due; Juliet works so hard at what she does.

I close the door behind us and turn around to watch Juliet go over and flop onto her bed, causing Dana to wake up startled. Yes, it is amusing for more than one reason. Dana sits up, hit Juliet on the side and rubs her eyes. Kate and I take a seat across from the bed, watching her wake up to process what is going on. Eventually, she looks over and waves at us before her eyes get bigger, realizing exactly what she's been dying to hear from us is about to happen.

"Oh my god you guys," Dana says, suddenly awake like she just snorted crack or something, "How was it last night? I want to hear everything, especially you Kate since you're the one who had the actual date."

Kate giggles and replies, blushing as she does, "It was surprisingly wonderful. Warren's such a gentleman and really sweet. Whenever we talked, his eyes were focused on me only and he listened to every stupid thing I said. It was great." Kate is truly the sweetest person I've ever met in my life and seeing her happy as she was last night or describing last night in front of us is just amazing. I think I'm actually blushing with her because I'm so excited for her... And I'm slightly jealous again. "And... he asked me out again sometime soon."

"Oh. My. God! Kate!" Dana says with a huge smile. Juliet bolts up into a seating position as Dana squeals in delight. "That's fantastic! I mean, I was convinced for so long that Max would end up with Warren, but I never realized how adorable you and Warren would be. Sorry Max."

"No problem, I agree with you," I say in response. It is true, though, they are great together and for so long, under our noses, they never went out until now. It makes me truly happy. "I couldn't be happier for them."

Juliet yawns and stretches, saying, "That's fantastic, Kate... How about you, Max?"

I go to respond, but Dana cuts me off right away to explain. "I... well Rachel and I kind of messed up Max's date, a little bit. We set her up with Rachel's ex who was 'a,' a woman and 'b,' a childhood friend."

"Damn," Juliet says, "You did fuck up."

"Yes, Jules, I did," Dana says while laughing. She turns to me and says, "Did you and Chloe have a nice night anyway? Reunion and all?"

Instant blush level: maximum. Why the hell can't I control this thing? At first, I struggle to find words, but I catch them before it looks suspicious. "Um, it was great, actually. We really hit it off and now that we're in touch again... I can't wait to hang out like we used too."

Dana gives me a smile, a slightly awkward one, but a smile and asks, "... Is that all, Max?" After a moment of looking around and a small nod of confusion, Dana nods and says, "Well, great. I'm happy it sort of worked out. I do, however, have an actual date for you tonight if you are interested. Cute guy named Paul, he's kind of a jock, but really funny. You'll love him."

I shrug... I suppose that is the answer Dana is looking for because she confirms the date with Paul immediately on her phone. What have I got to lose?...

After an afternoon of prepping, planning, and letting Juliet and Dana play, 'The Caulfield Dress-Up Game,' and a quick self-reminder to grab my camera, here I am on my way to the Bald Eagle Coffee House; a coffee place near Newmans from last night. I'm in the back of the car with Juliet and Dana just watching the trees pass by me, thinking about how this date will make up for my lack of one last night, when I realize that last night was still kind of a date... a good one, one I don't want replaced so easily. Thank dog for small miracles though; I actually get to wear jeans today with a black blouse that is a little too dressy, but comfortable to go along with the light make up Dana made me wear. No dress, now I just have to worry about... this date.

The girls drop me off and after about five minutes, Paul arrives and joins me at my table. At first, he is really sweet to listen too as I focuse all my attention on him, but about halfway through it changes. Mid-way through, about forty minutes in, Paul gets incredibly boring and rude as though I am not entertaining him whilst he is trying to speed up the remainder of the date. Of course, that isn't the case, otherwise he wouldn't have kept me talking about boring crap, not taking any interest in what he asks me my interests are! What kind of guy asks you what you like and then proceeds to talk about everything else and completely ignore your favorite things? So, eventually, once I get him talking about himself again, my mind drifts off.

The weirdest thing is that even last night, with Chloe, when we were completely silent it felt so much more... just more then the awkward silence I wish I had now. I wonder if Chloe thought I was boring, but she would tell me, so I don't know why I worry. There is something missing right now though that I had last night just sitting idol next to her... Maybe it pays of to be friends with people before something 'more' happens... but did something more even happen? We were just hanging out with each other, eating some food, talking kind off whilst I was busy blushing and gazing at Chloe the whole time. Is this what friendship is supposed to feel like after such a large gap? Calm down, Max, it's not like you're suddenly into women now because Chloe's back. You're just thrown off by seeing your best friend after so long, that's all. That's it, that's all that is, I just really want to see more of Chloe because I've missed her so much. The five year gap was just too... I can't even...

My thoughts are interrupted shortly by the buzzing of my phone in my pocket. I don't hesitate to pick it up, clearly disregarding Paul and what his expression at me looks like, because I am desperately seeking something else to focus on. That is so incredibly rude of me, but he doesn't care what I think anyway, so I don't think I'm being to much of a bitch. I pull out my phone and unlock it to look at the text I got... Chloe:

 **Chloe: "** Hey Super Max, you never gave me your new number, I had to get it from Rach."

 **Max: "** Che, hi, sorry. I didn't even think, last night was overwhelming... in a good way. :D"

 **Chloe: "** It's cool, I felt the same way like hella blindsided by this."

 **Chloe: "** Oh, no emoji's please. Freaking hate them."

 **Max: "** Hard habit to break, but I suppose I can work on that."

 **Chloe: "** Question... would you be up to Sunday B-Fast at the 2Whales? My mom would really like to see you, Max, and I think you could use some amazeballs food in your life again."

 **Max: "** Absolutely, I wish you could kidnap me now..."

 **Chloe: "** Whats up?"

 **Max: "** On a date..."

 **Chloe: "** So why are you texting my ass? Go get you some."

 **Max: "** Not that great. Started out great, but this guy doesn't like me all that much... I think I'm being a bit rude too, so.."

 **Chloe: "** Where did he take you? Good food?"

 **Max: "** Coffee shop. Bald Eagle something or other, the coffee is alright."

 **Chloe: "** Why he dick?"

 **Chloe: "** Hah, even my fingers are like 'nope!' "

 **Max: "** I was going to say, Che, you're texting is getting lazy. XD"

 **Chloe: "** No emoji."

 **Max: "** He asked me what I liked and what I was into, the minute I told him he blew it off and started asking me about stuff I don't care about."

 **Chloe: "** What a douche..."

 **Chloe: "** Is his name Paul by any chance?"

 **Max: "** Telepathic or something? ... Yeah."

 **Chloe: "** Yeah, I went out with him once like months ago, fucking buzzkill."

 **Max: "** Damn it."

If Paul is bothered by my texting, I don't think he cares, but when I go to the bathroom mid story, he about lost his shit. This is rough, this iss very rough to get through, but because I feel like I am being an ass I try to focus in again on him. A little bit of his humor comes out, which makes me smile, but it disappears behind his poor attitude again.

Out of no where, a girl, an employee, appears at our table; a young girl with highlights and a bright smile on her face looking at us. She walks up and taps me on the shoulder, pulling me out of my daze so that I would look up at her. "Hi, are you a... Max Caulfield?"

What kind of sorcery is this? "Yes, I'm Max."

"You have a message from your sister, there was a family emergency, she's on her way to get you," the woman says with worry in her voice.

I give her such a blank stare, even I am confused by myself, before I ask, "Uhm... sister? Family emergency?"

The woman nods and says, "Yes, she said she is five minutes away, so she should be here now. I couldn't get over to the table right away." Um... alright? I stand up and apologize to Paul, excusing myself from his presence to the front door of the cafe.

When I am outside, my heart immediately flips and I laugh a little, unable to control the response when I see that rusty old truck right outside the door with a blue-haired punk sitting inside, a wide cocky grin under that beanie. I walk up to the truck and open it, sliding myself inside with the door closing behind me. I look over at her, and Chloe looks at me... and we laugh. This is a great moment. I pull out my camera, holding it in front of me when Chloe drags my shoulder to lean in. Holding my camera up facing me and Chloe, I snap a 'selfie' of this funny moment before it fades away.

I look over at her, my face red as usual lately, and ask, "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you from a disaster," says Chloe as she readjusts herself and gets ready to drive. "You know you hella wanted me too."

"And my sister?"

"Well, I could of ran in there and pulled you away like a fucking prick, but I thought this would work out better," Chloe says with a smile as she drives her truck away.

My face is so red, I'm sure, I have to be blushing harder then I was last night and what is worse is that it's more visible now. There's no way I'm cold in my shirt and jeans on a warm day like today, with the truck window up against my head, less then a foot away from Chloe. Out of the corner of my eye, I look over at Chloe quickly so it doesn't seem too obvious: combat boots like usual, torn blue jeans, a white tank underneath a brown coat, her tattoo exposed on her arm, blue-black beanie placed on the same spot of her head, her blue hair peaking out and highlighting her porcelain face. It is oddly mesmerizing to just watch Chloe... maybe it is because I was so bored ten minutes ago and now I feel full of life again.

I look back on the road ahead of us before I ask, "So where are you taking me?"

Chloe turns and gives me a trademark smile, saying, "I am supposed to met Rachel and the love birds at the theater a mile out of Arcadia... Frank's still stick, so she asked me to be her date so she didn't feel like the third wheel to the flirtatious duo."

"Hah, but won't that make me the third wheel?" I ask Chloe, a sudden feeling of dread entering me casting a grey shadow.

Chloe shakes her head with a giggle and says, "Nah. I got Justin to go too. And if I know Justin, he will be hella focused on Rachel like always, leaving me dateless... That's where you come in."

"I'm your date for the night?" I ask, the dread going away filling me with... rainbows? Sure, let's go with that. "I can't complain, better than my former company."

"I'm glad you see it that way...," Chloe replies, looking at me with a bright smirk on her face before focusing back on the road.

I don't understand these feelings I'm having. It's confusing... but incredibly wonderful at the same time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm constantly going through and updating grammar or other errors within. So if the first few chapters look different from later ones, just know that I will be fixing them eventually as well. The date that I go through and revise the chapters are posted by the title of the chapter above. Thank you!**


	5. Pressure

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 05: Pressure** _(Updated 12/17/15)  
_

* * *

By the time Chloe and I arrive, the sun is beginning to set behind the theater casting an amber glow on the forest behind the building. Once we are parked and situated, Chloe and I walk up to the theater doors instantly seeing Juliet and Dana there, chatting about god knows what, but there are clear signs of flirting happening: gestures like Juliet touching Dana's cheek, Dana moving slowly into Juliet's touch, the giggling and smiles being exchanged. What surprises me most is the fact that they are in public... and they were never this open in public... I'd like to be that open in public one day, flirting and being all dorky lovable until it's sickening.

As we walk, I catch a glimpse of Rachel and Justin coming from the left side of the lot, chatting away. Chloe turns to look over and changes direction, heading towards them instead of the couple. That was fast. We meet up with them and walk towards the front doors as Dana and Juliet go back to the normal 'best friends only' act. Let the three-way date begin.

I'm not so sure this isn't a set up... We are going to see the movie 'Gravity' which is completely unknown to me; I haven't heard of it before, but I was told that if I involve myself, I'll enjoy it. As we go inside, we go directly to the food bar to pick up some snacks. Juliet and Dana are arm in arm, which makes me happy to see, just behind Justin who is way to eager to get nachos as Rachel is trying to hide her laughter. There isn't a lot on the menu that I want, even though a lot of it looked good.

"See anything you'd like to eat, Pete?" Chloe asks with a gentle nudge against my left shoulder.

I look at her with a smile and then just shrug, "I guess just popcorn. I know, I'm boring."

Chloe shrugs too and looks back up at the menu. "Nah, I was thinking the same thing... What else do you want?"

I go to answer when I notice Chloe fiddling with some cash in her hands. I reach up, putting my hand on top of hers to push her hands down and I say, "Chloe, you don't have too."

"I want too. I owe you for last night," Chloe says with smile, lightly brushing off my hands. "What else do you want?"

I look away, but can't wipe off the smile from my face. "If you insist on doing this, you should at least make it like a large or a bucket so we can share. It will save you some." Chloe is getting ready to protest, her mouth opening and closing again, looking away from me, so I decide to soften it up a little bit. "You can treat me tomorrow for breakfast."

Chloe looks over and smirks at me playfully, making me go mildly breathless. "You have a deal, Caulfield."

After we stand in line getting our food together, Dana leads the way into the movie. It isn't crowded at all, surprisingly, so we grab the middle row seats for a perfect view of the entire thing. We sit Dana, Juliet, Chloe, me, Rachel, and Justin as we get settled for the movie. Even though we missed most of the previews, the movie is only just beginning, so we have no time to talk or anything as it continued. There has to have been at least six other people in the entire theater other than us, so it is relatively quiet.

We are about several minutes in when I decide to break focus for a minute to re-focus on the movie; around a small bit after George Clooney bites it and floats away into nothing, so there is a moment of sound and visual absence for me to look around the theater. I can hear the others in my ears: Dana and Juliet are talking and giggling again, close together from what it sounds like, a pause here in there in between words... kissing. I smile to myself as I shift focus to my right, listening to Justin, who is completely not focused on the movie, trying to get Rachel's attention or act like a boss in front of her. Rachel isn't having it, she is shifting a lot next to me, slightly knocking into my shoulder here and there. Turning my attention from them, I open my eyes and let my senses wonder all the way to my left on the girl next to me as I felt Chloe shift.

I turn my head slightly, hoping to see some popcorn left for me, only to catch Chloe's arm hovering before being brought to the back of her neck. Chloe scratches her neck, adjusted her beanie, then places her arm back down on the arm rest. Did I just stop Chloe from... No, Max, it was just a gesture. Was it? Damn I regret turning my head now. I can feel my body temperature rise again, but I ignore it and try to focus on a way to fix this situation, praying that Chloe didn't get offended or hurt by my sudden head turn. Damn it, do something, Max. My mouth was dry suddenly and I felt myself quiver in my seat. Do something. Do. Something.

So as I watch Chloe pop some popcorn in her mouth, with a small intake of air, I adjust myself closer and lean my head against Chloe's shoulder. That iss the most nervous moment I've ever experienced from just shifting. Does this bother her? Is this okay or did I cross a line? Well, she stopped moving for a second... Damn it, Max, who gave you the idea to lean over? I feel myself tense, my cheeks are on fire and suddenly I am frozen, even Chloe's shoulder doesn't feel soft anymore to me. All of a sudden, there is movement under my face...

I manage to lift my head off of her shoulder for a moment as Chloe slides her arm back and around me, resting on my shoulders just heavy enough to lean me even closer into her. It isn't until my cheek is resting on her collar bone and I catch a whiff of Chloe's scent, which is a wondrous combination of smoke, coffee, and hints of vanilla, causing me to melt into this gesture. My body falls completely limp into her, suddenly I am struggling to breathe and I can feel my blood start to simmer inside. Holy shit, what is this? This feeling, this overwhelmingly... what? My mind begins to race as I sit here, cradled by Chloe who is offering me popcorn without actually asking me verbally.

I can't understand this... in less than three days my entire world has flipped over simply by meeting Chloe again... but what does this mean? When you see an old friend, yes of course you feel overwhelmingly happy and all you want to do is hang with them again. I don't think you're supposed to feel like I do... Chloe literally has me panting right now just by having her arm around me, that's not how friends are supposed to feel by simple gestures like that. I mean, I don't go completely breathless when Kate hugs me or when Dana and Juliet are a little too involved in my 'life,' so why do I feel like an erupting volcano of joy when Chloe even looks at me? A guy has never made me feel this way before. The closest guy I ever went out with who made me feel a flutter of nervousness is Warren and that was because I was just as excited as he was to see some amazing sci-fi films at the film festival that came early in the school year. Does it...? Am I not into guys anymore, is that it? Have I had an attraction to women this entire time and I've just never felt any emotional connection because I was trying to hard to see it in a man? But I'm not attracted to women either...

Woah, Max, calm down, don't over think this. Right now, it's Chloe that's making me feel this way, fuck gender at the moment, it's just Chloe. This doesn't have anything to do with gender does it? Slow down, Max... Breathe... Okay. When you left Chloe five years ago, it almost killed you, something Chloe can't ever know, and it took at least two of those years for you to go on and live life in Seattle while you could. Then, after five years, you decide to go back to Arcadia for Blackwell, and of course for classes with Mr. Jefferson, and you run into Chloe, thanks to Rachel, who is her ex, on a date. Suddenly it is like a wave of attraction hit me in the face just by sitting across from Chloe... So do I feel this way because I've missed Chloe so much, that it takes me back to the first time I broke down in Seattle when I was away and in order to suppress those feelings, all this happiness is filling me up and confusing with arousal? Or... or am I actually attracted to Chloe? Do I want to be close to her because she causes these amazingly happy things to happen inside of me? Would that be the worst thing in the world, Max?

Chloe's hand squeezes my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts as I look slightly upwards to catch her looking at me with her trademark smirk. Quietly, she whispers to me, "Hey, Max, quit thinking so hard, you're missing the rest of this crap."

I have to giggle at that before I shift slightly closer into her embrace. "Sorry... That bad?"

"Um... You might enjoy it if were focusing on it... Not my thing."

She turns back and leans into her chair, her arm not moving at all from me, which is what I like. We sit there, me trying to focus and catch up on what was going on, watching the rest of the film when we both sigh in relief when Sandra Bullock makes it back alive: I sigh because she makes it back, I'm pretty sure Chloe is just relieved to have this movie almost over.

When the credits come on and the lights came up, the first person I see is Rachel get up and stretch like an invisible ghost is pulling her arms out. Juliet and Dana get up next to stretch, still giggling with each other. It isn't until Justin gets up, still chatting away with Rachel who is still not really listening, when Chloe slowly removes her arm from around me and the both of us get up. Instantly, I am cold behind my neck which sends shivers down my back. Chloe and I follow Dana and Juliet out from the other side; I turn around and grab Rachel's hand to pull her along with me, otherwise they would be standing there still.

Once outside of the theater, Dana and Juliet decide that instead of going back that Danais going to hit up an old friend and get us all into a bar a few blocks down from here. Great, cause I'm awesome in groups... but I'm a good friend, so I'll go and pretend that I have a life. The only blessing for any of us is that Justin had to bounce to go get his fix... and the silence is beautiful. Then, we divide and meet up at the bar, which is great for me because it means more personal time with just Chloe.

The bar we are at is kind of a rustic almost western saloon from the outside, but once Dana's friend comes to get us in, it is like walking into a nightclub hidden by the people there. The room is foggy from smoke and lights, the tables off to the left are almost full with people and the dance area on the right is like a slow moving marching group. The bar is at the back, which is exactly where we are headed.

Rachel gets there first, quickly turning around to us before her and Dana order some drinks. I... I don't really drink, ever... I felt someone touch my arm and I turn to look to my left, seeing Chloe stand there making a drinking motion with her hands. All I could do is shake my head because I'm really not fond of alcohol. She goes over and gets a beer for her and for Rachel while Dana and Juliet get these pretty drinks that I find out are called Sex on the Beach. Suddenly, a glass is being pushed towards me by Chloe. I look at her as I grab it slowly, looking from the drink back to her before taking a sip... Coke. A smirk creeps on my face which is well received by her.

As the up beat music turns on, more and more people around us are moving to the dance floor to dance or try too. Immediately, Dana and Juliet go out there with their drinks in hand and began to dance like they are breaking their legs off. Okay, I admit, that thought makes me laugh a bit. I look over and I see Rachel trying to drag Chloe out to the dance floor, meeting with some resistance as Chloe polishes off a beer before ordering another one. After a few seconds of them arguing, Rachel gives up and I thought she would just go jump in with Dana and Juliet, but two seconds later I'm being pulled forward with my drink spilling everywhere before Chloe grabs it from me.

Into the crowd I go, where I will land, only Rachel knows. Suddenly, I'm being spun around to face Rachel who grabs my hands and began to dance with me... I think. I am moving around, I know that, not exactly sure what I am doing, but I did move so I'm still alive. Dana and Juliet joins in, still broken-leg dancing as I am kind of doing a 'jig' of some shit while Rachel is, dare I say it, 'booty popping' at me. This is the most awkward moment I've ever experienced with friends.

Suddenly, as a breath of fresh air, Chloe comes in with what appears to be another fresh beer in hand and, instead of trying to dance, she stands there swaying back and forth while she tries not to laugh at our dumb-asses. Rachel, god bless her, tries her hardest to get Chloe to dance with her making Chloe kinda dance how I am dancing before as I was pulled backwards into Dana and Juliet's sandwich... lucky me. So we dance... and dance... and dance, switching partners constantly.

Eventually, I am pulled over until I am face to face with Chloe as the song died. I'm mentally preparing myself to try and not dance like an idiot this time when the song changes over into a much slower, acoustic song to break up the monotony. Most of the people walk off the floor at this time, using as a break to drink. Rachel left to get another drink with Dana and Juliet leaving me and Chloe together, awkwardly trying to work out how to 'dance' to a song you don't really dance too.

Eventually, Chloe took a step closer and put her hands on my waist, pulling me in a bit closer until she could wrap her arms around me. I instantly react by putting my hands on her shoulders and look up to her leaving two inches or so of a gap between us. Then, some how, our feet started to move, letting us slowly turn as the music started.

 _"I know they say that the space between... can make it stronger than we've ever seen... They might be right but I disagree... cause I've never felt stronger than when you're with me"_

Damn you music universe... I'm starting to feel flustered again... It's not bad enough that the only light left on us is a white-blue light to create a 'mood.' My cheeks are rising with heat, I can feel my blood pumping through my veins, I can feel my heart skip a beat in my chest causing me to go breathless for a few seconds, my arms start to shake and I bite my lip as all of this happens instantly like a wave of pressure building through me, rising up to my head... and this heated shiver rushing down to my... my core, is just... I don't even know... I boldly look up at Chloe who was gazing off in the distance behind me, eyes darting and her lips parted just slightly... Those lips... god, Max, look away from those lips before she catches you... Look away. Look aw- fuck it, Chloe can't see you right now. My ears focused in on the song...

 _"Sometimes I wonder why you even care... cause even when I leave you're always there with me... And like a candle makes a brighter place... this mark you've made on me can't be erased. "_

Oh my god, this song is not helping the situation. This pressure that I'm feeling from all of these sensations hits me square in the face, and admittedly down below, and I can feel my cheeks redden so hard that it's spreading. Once again, I feel like a lobster. Suddenly, I'm having trouble breathing properly as I'm gazing at Chloe who is turning me around with her. She glances down at me and flashes her signature smirk before looking back beyond me, leaving the smile on her face. My heart stops for a second again, just gazing at her.

 _"I wanna be so far gone in you... so far nothing else will ever do... I wanna be so far gone in you...In you..."_

Oh god, I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack. I break my gaze away, trying to look around as a break from this feeling. Gosh, what the fuck is this feeling? It's so strong. It almost feels like when you are about to break down and cry yourself to death except it's not sadness at all. I'm so confused and I feel so overwhelmed.

 _"I've stood alone and I've fallen down... your hands were there to pick me off the ground... sometimes I cry cause I can't believe... your love is big enough to cover me..."_

Damn these feelings mixing in with my thoughts. Now I feel guilty. I should have been there for Chloe when she needed me the most and I wasn't and I can never be forgiven for that. I want to look at her and tell her this, right now, to completely apologize and expose myself again... but I can't. It's not right, it's not what I think she wants to hear right now... I close the gap between us a bit so I can wrap my arms around Chloe's neck, still leaving a small gap between us.

 _"Sometimes I've wondered if you're even there... but when I feel far away you meet me there... And like a candle makes a brighter place... this mark you've made on me can't be erased... Yeah.."_

Chloe smell is intoxicating... Every time my body and brain remember to take a breathe, I inhale the smell of smoke from her clothing, coffee and beer from her breathing down on me, that hint of vanilla that's coming from her skin that makes me want to just bite down on her neck, and a smell that I can't describe for the life of me, but... it's extremely arousing.

 _"I wanna be so far gone in you... so far nothing else will ever do... I wanna be so far gone in you...In you..."_

Chloe looks down at me, catching me out of my gaze that I suddenly realize that I am focused on her face again. As lava began to build up inside of my skin and I begin to shake a bit, I look back at her to give her a small smile. Then, she smiles at me, but not her usual smirk; a warm smile with direct eye contact into me that is highlighted by the light in the room, causing her blue eyes to sparkle... Holy. Shit. I can't look away... I can't breathe... Is my heart still beating? Why is my mouth so dry? Where did everyone go? Am I still in the bar? What the fuck... shit, what's my name? Oh my god, what the fuck is going on?! Seriously, what the fuck is this?! Damn it, I'm so turned on, I'm so emotional, I'm so near a point of breaking down and giving in to everything my body is screaming at me right now. I'm on fire, my entire body is the sun from my core to my head, I'm a shaking mess and I... I. Can't. Look. Away. From. Her.

 _"I wanna be lost in you... like a ship in the night... I wanna get lost in you... underneath your sky, I wanna be lost in you... like a ship in the night... So far gone... tonight..."_

... I think I'm in love with you, Chloe...

"Max," Chloe says, her face changing to a worried expression as she looked down at me. Her hand reaches up and presses against my cheek, turning my face upwards a bit more into the light. "Max, you're nose is bleeding. Are you alright?"

What? Oh fuck, my nose, damn it I forgot! I pull my arms away from around her neck and press a a finger to my upper lip. "Oh man... I'm sorry."

"Come on, let's go over to the others so I can get you a napkin," Chloe replies, grabbing my hand and dragging me off of the floor.

I get a napkin on my face immediately, wiping off the blood from my nose before it runs farther down my face. Chloe keeps handing me napkins to use as she stands as a barrier between me and the others; she gets some ice in a paper towel and presses it against my nose. After a few minutes to get myself in order, and I do mean to chill my ass down, the bleeding stops and I feel the pressure that was building in my head go away. Even though I am feeling better, Chloe insists on taking me home now because Rachel, Dana and Juliet didn't feel like leaving yet. I don't protest. We leave the bar, get in her truck and head back to Blackwell.

Once we are there, Chloe parks the truck in the same spot as she did last night. I go to get out, but she rushes out of the drivers side and goes around to meet me, opening up the door and grabbing my hand to help me out. "Chloe, I'm fine now, I swear."

"Just... come on," Chloe says as she pulls me out of the truck slowly. Closing the door, Chloe turns to me and looked at me, questioningly. "You alright, Mad Max?"

Mad Max... cute. "I'm fine... must have been a temperature change or something." ... Oh yes, there was a change. "Seriously, though, thank you for taking me home."

"I didn't want to risk you passing out from blood loss or some shit," Chloe says with a smirk, swaying from leg to leg. "Hey, listen, you better go get some rest. You have a date tomorrow morning... if you're feeling better."

"I will be, these nosebleeds don't last that long."

Chloe looks at me curiously. "Do you get them often?"

"Only when there's a drastic change in body temperature," I say with a laugh. "I've had them for about... almost five years."

"Oh, damn, Max," Chloe replies, not really knowing how to finish that.

Go, Max, break up that awkward silence. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Chloe nods and says, "Yup, I'll pick you up at eight. I'd say seven, but my ass is still hella exhausted and can't get up until sometime after then."

I nod and begin to walk away when Chloe comes closer to me, stopping me from leaving by putting her hands on my arms. I can feel my heart skip again and instantly, that pressure returns in my face, so I begin to fear another nosebleed underway. Then, Chloe leans in and gave me a kiss... on my forehead. Damn you, Chloe, you're too adorable for me right now.

When she pulls away to walk around her truck, Chloe waves back and says, "Be careful, Max. I'll see you hella early." She turns around, gets back in her truck and drives off for the night, leaving me standing there with fire in my heart and a smile on my face. You have some thinking to do, Max, but for now... let's just look forward to breakfast.

* * *

 **Song Used:  
"So Far Gone" by Thousand Foot Krutch**

 **... basically the theme for this entire story...**


	6. Two Whales

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 06: Two Whales** _(Updated: 12/24/15) **  
**_

* * *

I didn't sleep well last night. My brain wouldn't shut off so I ended up laying in my bed, staring at the wall, thoughts racing all around until I passed out eventually. Also, I had a mild headache from my nosebleeds yesterday... after all this time, I can't believe I still have headaches. It feels like my entire body went into reboot and my system just had to restore everything to a previous date. I'm surprised I was able to get undressed and get into bed, surprise, surprise. Wowzers... what a night.

So my day yesterday went from a shitty date to being rescued from it by my best friend, going to the movies with friends where I lost control of my body and practically erupted when Chloe had her arm around me, then we go to a bar to hang out where I really lose control of all my senses and practically melt into Chloe's arms if it weren't for blood trickling down my lip and it finished off with a midnight forehead kiss that left me breathless yet again. The only thing I forgot was the amount of thinking I did in between all of this.

So, Max, are you gay? Or are you anything really? Do labels even matter? I was almost 100% sure I was straight until I saw Chloe walk in as my date Friday night. The only problem is that I couldn't be gay because by definition, homosexual is attracted to only the same gender. Does that make me bisexual? I don't know, maybe. Chloe is the first girl that I've been attracted to ever, but that doesn't mean she would be the last does it? I mean, can I actually picture myself being attracted to another woman when just the other day I could barely picture myself being attracted to another man? This is so tiresome. Labels suck, I think I'm just going to throw the label away in order to focus on the bigger issue here. I'm label-less and if asked, I'll just say I'm bi because right now I don't know... I don't even think that matters.

What matters is what I thought last night, in Chloe's arms, gazing at her losing all sense of myself: am I in love with her? Well, I've never really been in love, I only know love for it's meanings applied to others. I love my mom and dad, I loved Chloe back then too because we were best friends, like sisters even, how could I not love her? Is this what I'm feeling, loving Chloe as I always have?... No, can't be. If I loved Chloe the same way as I did five years ago, then there's no way in hell I would be aroused by my first mate, pirate, sister, best friend without making it seem weird. Also, Max, it's only been two days... You haven't seen this girl in five years how could you know you're in love with her after only two days? Even more important: does or would ever Chloe feel the same way? So far, other then her being really touchy lately, there's not much to go on. Either Chloe has some kind of feelings or she's an extremely big flirt. Back when we were little, Chloe was always kind of klingy though, so that could be what I'm seeing here lately with her being so hands on and stuff. That doesn't explain why sometimes, she looks at me like I'm the only person left on the planet, like I'm the only thing that matters right now. So, Max, how is this going to work? Play off being friends for now until you know for sure means controlling your emotions so you don't bleed all over the place again. The second option would be to go balls deep under the assumption that Chloe is in love with me, risking the fact that she isn't in love with me, there for making me live a delusion. Would that be so bad though? Fuck... I got to get up.

Before I even think of looking at my phone, go to my closet to get dressed. Nothing special today, just my usual jeans, my pink 'Jane Doe' shirt with a gray hoodie, shoes and my bag... My normal boring self once I fixed my hair a bit. Once that is settled, I grab my phone off of the table and water Lisa really quick before I forget for the third day in a row. Once I'm sitting on my bed, I turn on my phone.

 **Juliet:** "Max, are you alright? I'm sorry you had to leave so early. Let me know how you're doing girl!"

 **Dana:** "You need to text me the moment you wake up, I need to know you're okay. Chloe rushed you out of there so fast I didn't get to see. I hope you're okay, Max."

 **Kate:** "Hey Max, don't forget about your project for Mr. Jefferson tomorrow."

 **Rachel:** "Max, are you okay? I want to talk to you when you start feeling better, alright? Just come find me."

 **Chloe:** "I'll be there at eight. You don't have to wear a dress if you don't want too, dork. See you soon."

 **Brooke:** "Max, are you seeing Warren and pretending that you aren't? The past few days both of you have been extremely busy and away from campus. I thought you weren't interested?"

Good lord, Brooke, don't be so damn desperate. I'll reply to you later. I'll text the others back so they know I'm alive. And as far as Chloe's concerned, I've got fifteen minutes left to do all the other girly crap I need to do.

I head out of my dorm room with my toothbrush, hair brush, and some spray with me including a towel and I head down to the shower room to freshen up. The halls are quiet this morning, which is usual for a Sunday; so peaceful that it's enjoyable to be by yourself. The only noise I can hear is coming from the showers up a head, so I start playing the mental guessing game as to who could be in there this early in the morning, besides myself. Surely not Dana, Rachel or Juliet since I'm pretty sure they were way beyond drunk when they got home. Well, I'll find out soon.

I step inside and over by the last sink was Victoria, standing there brushing her teeth, still wearing her sleep wear. She doesn't notice me at first, but as the door closes, Victoria looks over and gives me a small glare before focusing back on herself in the mirror. It's interesting to me how people sleep here at Blackwell: I prefer a t-shirt and underwear, I know Kate sleeps in pajamas, Dana and Juliet sleep in similar style to myself, yet Victoria decides to go practically all natural in the night with skimpy underwear and under shirts. Well, with a confidence like she has, I'm not surprised how bold she is.

Going over to the sink, placing my stuff down on the corner, I look over at Victoria and smile before I begin to freshen up. After brushing my teeth vigorously, much more then usual, and after I brush my hair down to a natural look, I hear Victoria rinse her mouth out before looking over at me. It is a moment before she says anything to me, but sure enough she starts to talk.

"So, Max, enjoying your dating this weekend?" Victoria asks me. I couldn't tell if it is actual curiosity or if she is just picking a fight with me this early in the morning.

I look over and shrug, saying, "I'm having a good weekend, yeah. I didn't really have a date this weekend..."

Victoria smirks and stands up straight, leaning against the sink to look at me. "That's not what I've been seeing, Caulfield. My eyes tell me that you're seeing someone, someone I know for once."

"Oh yeah? Are you sure you're eyes aren't lying to you?" This conversation is slowly getting on my nerves, if I'm honest here.

Victoria presses on, "You're dating a girl. Rachel's ex punk, right? The blue-haired rebel, Max, I didn't know you had a hardcore side to you... Not only a punk, a delinquent, but a girl as well. Surprise, surprise."

"Not that it's any of your business, but Chloe and I are old friends," I reply, setting my hand down on the sink and leaning into it, "We aren't dating. We're making up for lost time."

"The words out of your mouth say one thing, but the look on your face when you say Chloe's name is an entirely different thing, Max. You should take a selfie of yourself when you think about her and tell me what you see."

"I'm not doing this," I reply quickly. I pick up all my stuff off of the sink and begin to walk out when Victoria stops me, grabbing my shoulder to turn me around.

I turn and Victoria is looking at me in the eye, her expression different than before, more concerning to me. "I'm going to tell you this out of mutual... fucked up friendship, Max. I don't care who you date, even if it's a woman, even if it's Chloe Fucking Price, but you better be prepared to handle Rachel when the time comes."

Wait... wait, what? What? Why Rachel? What the hell am I handling about Rachel? "Victoria, I have no clue-"

She interrupts me. "Rachel, regardless of what she tells you or anyone else, still has some feelings for Price. Yeah, she's with Frank, but... You never saw how they were, Max. Rachel and Chloe were the Dana and Juliet of Blackwell before she left the punk for the dealer."

Before I can say anything, before I can even think, Victoria walks out of the shower room to leave me there in her hollow words. Oh great, just fucking great, I'm not stressed out enough worrying about me being gay or being in love with my best friend, now I have to worry about my best friend loving another friend still? Is there not enough pressure put on me this weekend that something like this had to be added to it?...

What if Rachel does still love Chloe? It doesn't matter, I'm not dating Chloe anyhow, so why am I worried about it? Why does it bother me so much that they could still potentially be a thing? Oh my god, I don't want them to be. The idea that Rachel could fall back in love with Chloe and becoming her girlfriend again hurts like a needle into my heart constantly being pulled out and pushed back in. It can't happen, please don't let it happen, I couldn't take having to watch them be together all the time... The idea that they were together at one point hurts me enough, knowing that I would never even have the chance to be Chloe's first in that area. But Victoria is right, I don't know what they were like together... My stomach hurts now, this sucks.

Max, calm yourself down. You aren't even legit 'dating' Chloe, are you? You're getting worked up over something that two days ago wasn't even an issue. Chloe is your best friend, above all other things, she is your best friend. If... if you decide to give into your feelings and fall for her, you need to be prepared for anything. Which means that if Chloe were to decide to get back together with Rachel, then I have to support that while I silently stab her in my head without anyone knowing, but I will support Chloe no matter what... Please, don't get back together though...

I never thought I'd say this, but I want Chloe to be mine... only mine... I guess I just didn't realize that until now. The past few days have been the best moments of my life since we last saw each other and after everything we both went through in those five years, to be together again and feel something infinitely more for her, I don't think that that's something I want to let go of so fast. Maybe, just maybe, there is something there in Chloe that can be given back to me. I won't give my hopes up, but what if she did feel the same way? Oh god, what if she feels the same way?! Would that mean we would be, like... girlfriends? Oh my gosh, this is way to fast, way... too... fast... but so beautiful to think about. Okay, Max, okay... it sounds like you made a decision.

After I brush my teeth, use the bathroom, and grab my stuff, I sneak out without anyone seeing me in the halls. I grab everything else I could possibly need, then I head out of the dorms and down to the grounds to wait for my blue-haired knight to come whisk me away for breakfast... Hmm, that's funny, I should text Chloe.

 **Max:** "My stomach is prepared for the deliciousness: ready and waiting."

There is a seven minute gap in between, too which I receive:

 **Chloe:** "If you replaced the word 'stomach' with other things, this conversation can go hella south."

 **Max:** "Are you naturally dirty minded in the morning?"

 **Chloe:** "All included in the Chloe Charm Package."

 **Max:** "Where's my refund? XD"

 **Chloe:** "Don't be a bitch in the morning if I can't make dirty jokes."

 **Chloe:** "No emoji."

 **Max:** "Sorry. My stomach made me do it."

 **Chloe:** "Well I can see you're feeling better. I'm on my way Super Max."

Super Max now huh? What kind of name will she have for me in a week? As long as it's not 'Maxine' then all should be fine. To be fair, Chloe could call me anything and it would probably seem adorable to me right now. The only creative thing I could think of was 'Che.' I did call her my knight earlier, but that's rather long. My blue muse? That would inquire that I use her for my photography... which I could do, she is beautiful. Meh, I'll think of something eventually.

I'm kind of happy that I'm not as focused on gender anymore. It really is a silly issue when it comes to who you do or do not love. What's wrong with loving someone based on who they are and not gender? Would it have made a difference if Chloe was a boy? If anything, our families would have encouraged us to be together long before I left for Seattle. What if I had feelings like this for Chloe this entire time and it took that separation for me to realize it?

After a few minutes, I hear the rumble of a truck coming closer and my eyes dart down the road to spot Chloe's truck approaching me. Instant giddiness fills me up, I felt like a child waiting for the ice cream truck or something. There she is, my beautiful friend who makes me feel like a melting mess every time I'm around her. As the truck pulls up and slows down to stop in front of me, I can feel my cheeks heat up again which starts to make me worry about my nosebleeds. Today is control practice, Max, hold back the heatwave in your face so you don't ooze lava down your face. You can do this... let's start by getting into the truck before it looks awkward.

The second I get into the truck, I turn to look over and see Chloe's signature grin right back at me. "Are you ready for the smack-down on some grub?"

I take a considerable look at Chloe this time through my fumbling to climb in her truck. Her clothes today are more of a uniform compared to her ones last night; black slacks, converse, a black button down t-shirt with a white tank underneath and no beanie on her head. Either her clothing style depends heavily on her personality or she's going somewhere that doesn't allow jeans. It makes me feel a bit out of place, but once I look back at her, into her eyes, and I instantly throw my insecurities to the wind.

"So ready," I reply with a smile, situating myself before Chloe drives off. "I haven't had a breakfast like Joyce makes in since I left."

"Yeah, Mom is hella amazing at cooking," Chloe says, resting her head in her left hand as she drove with her right. "She doesn't know you're coming, so you're going to be my surprise. A Max-in-the-Box."

I gave Chloe a dry look of disapproval out of the corner of my eye. "That's lame."

"Whatever. Point is, she'll be surprised. Just like I was."

The morning in Arcadia Bay is so beautiful and just the right temperature outside. For fall, quickly getting closer to winter, the weather is amazing. I missed this when I was in Seattle, you can't enjoy the beauty of nature in a big city like you can on the coast of the Pacific ocean. I lay my head onto the window which is open a bit from the top, letting the breeze graze across my head and my eyes fell shut. Even though my heart is jumping inside of me from being next to Chloe, I can feel my muscles relax and melt into the seat of the truck as we drive.

I must have dozed off a bit because my eyes flick open at the pressure of Chloe's hand on my shoulder, lightly shaking me awake. With a rub to my eyes, I turn to look over at her and she's just sitting there, grinning at me with her right eyebrow raised. I turned away to sit up and finish rubbing my eyes before I returned a smile back to her.

"Watching me sleep?" I ask with a grin to her.

"Watching you wake up," Chloe replies, opening up her truck door to get out. Of course you are, Chloe. I blush as I slide out of the truck after her.

Stepping out on to the parking lot, I take in a deep breath of air as I gaze up at the Two Whales Dinner. Man, it hasn't changed... from the outside at least. Memories flooded me as Chloe and I walk towards the entrance. Every day after school, Chloe and I would stop here first before running to our tree fort, just to grab something to eat from Joyce so we can go play. My parents would take me there every month, what they called a 'treat,' but they didn't know that I was there almost all the time. We even camped out there over night once: the power went out so William took Chloe and me with him down to the diner to help, but it took so long that Chloe and I decided to explore the back and ended up falling a sleep in a booth. This is where I lost my first tooth as well; I bit down to hard into my waffle and bit the fork, causing my tooth to crack and fall out. I'll never forget that because Chloe almost peed herself laughing at me. The hardest memory to swallow was the last time I was here... It was after William's funeral, the day I told Chloe my parents were making me move to Seattle. I hurt Chloe that day. I hurt her the five empty years I didn't contact her, but I suffered too... Anyway, it's nice to see the Two Whales again with my best friend.

Chloe and I step inside and instant pleasure of the senses. Wowsers! The sound, the smell, the look... classic Two Whales. Everything is as it looked when I left and the food smells just as amazing as ever. My stomach growls like a hungry lion staring at mouth-watering zebra's. It must have been really loud because even Chloe looks over at me in surprised before flashing me her smirk and heading to the right towards Joyce.

We walk down and Joyce is writing down an order for some fishermen sitting there, laughing and chatting away. She looks over to see Chloe, who waves in her direction, before Joyce turns and faces her, not looking as pleased as I thought. Chloe stops and then with a swish, slides out of the way to reveal little dorky me standing there with a bear in my stomach and fire in my cheeks. The Joyce I saw when I walked in had disappeared a million miles away, replaced by a new Joyce who's eyes sparkled as bright as her smile was big. I couldn't help, but to practically run towards her to give her a hug.

"Max!" Joyce says with a smile, pulling me into a tight hug, "Max Caulfield, oh my, how good it is to see you. It's been so long. You look good, kid."

I grin up at her with the dorkiest smile I felt I ever gave. "Thank you, Joyce, you look the same... but better than ever."

"Nice save, Max. Look at you a grown woman now. Seems like just yesterday you and Chloe were running around in here, distracting the customers and sneaking cookies out of here when I told y'all not too."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chloe roll her eyes with a grin before she says, "I wanted to surprise you, mom. I'm treating Max to breakfast."

Joyce put her hand on her hip and turns to face Chloe with a taken back expression. "You're treating Max? You barely have enough money to treat yourself half the time, Chloe."

"Mom!" Chloe says, arms fallen down, annoyance creeping up on Chloe's face. "I have money, okay."

Hah, still a child in a woman's body. I missed this a lot. I walked over to a booth to leave them to get on by themselves. Sitting down in the farther booth from the door, I sit down and watched them from a distance. This is the booth I was in the last time I watch them argue, back when we were younger and I thought Chloe over reacted to everything. I guess she still does, it's weirdly cuter now though. Luckily, the argument didn't last long before they both walked back over to me.

Joyce set us up with coffee and asks, "What will it be today, Max? Any of my food you craved for while you were away?"

I could only smile as bright as a sun ray. "I am dying for a Belgian Waffle."

"Then that is what you shall have," Joyce says with a smile matching mine as she pours us a cup of coffee, "Chloe? The usual?"

"Um, actually," Chloe says, sitting upright in her seat as she searches her pockets around to dig out some cash, "Can I have a waffle too? I've got a sweet tooth this morning."

Joyce rests her hand on her hip again and replies, "Chloe, you hate sweets... Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Mom," Chloe says, hands folded together resting on the table, "Trying something different."

"You got it," Joyce replies with a hint of confusion in her voice as she walks back behind the counter.

Chloe is getting the same thing as me? Since when? Chloe hates sweets ever since she was eight and tried to eat thirty bags of M&M's to see what a sugar rush felt like. Oh, she felt it alright, felt it all rush back out onto the bathroom floor. Thank god she's not diabetic or it could have been way worse. I'll admit, that made me laugh at the time, but Chloe got her fill of laughter later on. When we were twelve, William left us at home alone for an hour to go pick up Joyce. We got into the wine cabinet. Chloe didn't like it much because it was sweet, but I sure did. I'll never forget her face as I ran out in the backyard and barfed up the entire bottle I drank, and I can never forget that day because my mom and dad nearly killed me when Joyce took me home, feeling guilty as all hell even though it was my fault. Maybe over the last five years Chloe developed a sweet tooth after all? Maybe Rachel had some say in that? Ooh, that last thought pinched at my heart a little to much.

Chloe picks up her mug of coffee and drinks a few sips of it before setting it down, sitting back into the booth and giving me another classic smirk. "What are you thinking about, Max?"

I just shrug with a giggle because it is so easy for her to read me in deep thought. "Memories from when I was here last."

"The place hasn't changed, neither has this shit bag of a town," says Chloe, turning her gaze to the window outside. "Mom is happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see her. She looks a bit happier than I remember," I reply, taking a sip of my own coffee.

Chloe nods, but keeps her gaze out the window, "Sure she does, she didn't just lose her husband..."

Wow... that pinch in my heart turned into a knife slowly pushing inside. Chloe will never let me live this down or forgive me for it, not that I blame her. I just wish she would stop bringing it up, we're here now, together as it should be. I scratched the back of my head and look around the diner to hopefully speed up this awkward moment between us. After a minute or two, I drink another sip of coffee and I watch Chloe turn back around to do the same. I want to say something to her, but words wouldn't come. Damn, Max, say something...

"So what was with the nosebleeds last night?" Chloe asks, eyes focused on me now. "You said you've been getting them for years now, right? How come?"

Again, another topic I really don't want to discuss. "I... I don't know... they just kind of started happening to me. Last night was the worst one I've had in a long time."

"You scared me, Max," Chloe says, eyes focused down on the table. "I mean, I know everyone gets a bloody noes once in a while, but I just..." You just what? You just what, Chloe? Talk to me, say it, open up... You just... what? "... It doesn't matter. You're feeling better today." Fuck!

I nod and smile back at Chloe, "So I have to ask... What's with the get up?"

Chloe looks down before looking back at me, brushing off her shoulder with attitude as she did, flashing me a classic smirk. "These fancy clothes? Hah, as if. I have to go into work today around noon, they don't have anyone else."

"I thought you just got a job at a tattoo place or something?"

"I did, but right now I'm a dishwasher... or buss boy or whatever for the Shandy Sea restaurant on the other side of town."

"A job is a job, right? That's not a bad one."

Chloe laughs before grabbing her cup of coffee again and drinking it down. "Nah, it could be worse. I'm by myself back there: my job is pretty mindless, so as long as I have tunes I can rock my hella ass off until the shift is over and I lock up."

Right as I am about to reply, I can smell a wonderful aroma drifting towards me as my stomach bear growls within. Looking over, I see Joyce pick up two plates and begin to head my way. Oh, how I've missed food like this. I wish I could just take Two Whales everywhere with me... No, I'd rather just have Joyce with me. As Joyce gets closer, I practically start to drool once those plates are in front of us, words just weren't coming to my mind anymore as I gaze down at it. I look up quickly with a smile to thank Joyce before I dive into that delicious thick waffle with blueberries, strawberries, whipped cream, a bit of caramel, chocolate syrup, butter, and with Joyce's secret ingredient: vanilla bean ice cream. My mouth drops before I put the first bite of it in my mouth, closing my eyes as I let the euphoria of food wash over me, silencing the bear inside my belly. This is so worth waiting for. I can't even describe how delicious this is, all I can say is it made me realize how hungry I was for Joyce's cooking.

And let me tell you, if I thought I was enjoying this beautiful god-like plate of food, I was surprised as shit when I look over at Chloe. She takes a small bite first before a huge smile fills her face and she begins to dive into her food... and I mean dive, like I swear she forgot what a fork is for. I think Chloe is scooping the food into her mouth. Then her expressions mimicked mine. I had a moment where I thought she was just imitating me to be funny, but that was completely overshadowed when I hear her lap at her food. It is weirdly... attractive? Is that the word I'm looking for?

Then I start to pay attention. In that moment I am slightly paralyzed as I watch her eat. The smile Chloe makes right before she took a bite, licking her lips slightly before biting food from her fork... oh that bite. Instead of the wild style eating we did the night at the restaurant, Chloe's bites were more discrete; none of her teeth were visible, only her lips as they closed around the fork sliding the food off only to be licked again by her tongue... I'm freaking myself out a bit now, so the fact that I drag my eyesight down to her throat and watched her swallow, feeling that desire to just bite he neck again, is way freakier than I thought. It's and understatement to say that I can watch Chloe all day long and not lose interest.

But... damn this girl likes to eat. Hmm, if Chloe and I were to ever be together, I might need to learn how to cook just like Joyce so I can enjoy the moments like this. Sure, I'm jumping the gun here, but still...

After we both finish inhaling our food, Joyce comes over with a refill of coffee for us. As she takes our plates, Chloe gives an interesting smirk in Joyce's direction which, I thought was odd, but apparently that a is Price sign language; a few seconds later, Joyce shows up with a small plate of bacon for us, setting it down in between us before disappearing again. I look at the bacon and then I look at Chloe who is licking her lips as she grabs a piece and eats it. Oh god, not again. Max, quick think of something to talk about, don't creepy stare at her like you did. Talk about... talk about?

"So, you and Rachel were an item once?" As I ask that, Chloe stops mid swallow to look at me, here eyes slightly more open than before, a sign of the unexpected. "I mean, you are her ex as she says. Can I ask what happened?"

I can't tell if I'm genuinely curious or just emotionally suicidal... None the less, Chloe answers me. "Rachel and I were friends for two years before we started actually dating one another. We were together almost a year before we broke up."

I shift in my seat, sipping more coffee down, and ask, "This was while I was... gone, right?"

Chloe halted for a second, taking in a deep breath before she looks me dead in the eyes and asks, "Are you sure you want to hear this?" I couldn't respond because I knew what my answer was. So I nod once.

Chloe stops eating, stops drinking and sits back in her seat, her eyes avoiding me as she responds. "Rachel had just came to Blackwell when I first met her. I had some issues with my mom and step douche. Rachel was pretty, popular, and friends with everyone. Some how, she found some kind of personality in me again through all the bullshit and we became friends. Inseparable; we had each others backs." Chloe's voice drops as she talks. I can feel a pain in my chest ache and ache harder the longer this goes on. Am I jealous?... Of course, Max. "My whole world changed. We got into trouble a lot, hence why I'm not a fucking Blackwell student anymore. Then one day, when I was feeling out of it and shit, Rachel straight up kissed me." Oh my fuck, the knife is just digging it's way deeper in me. I think I'm just slightly on the verge of tears, so I tilt my head down so we can't meet eyes. Chloe continues. "We were dating for a little while, but it felt like nothing much had changed except some more intimate stuff... but then we started arguing. Suddenly I was worthless, had no future, no money, and didn't fucking care about her anymore..."

Chloe trails off as I wait for more, but it doesn't seem to come. So I ask, "Then what happened?"

"Frank Bowers happened," says Chloe with some anger in her voice, "Rachel met him through Nathan Prescott. He was our dealer, our hook up to some good shit... And some how, I'm not sure how, but Rachel ended up falling for the asshole. Cheated on me. We broke up not to long after that."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," is all I can say to this. I'm trying to be supportive and caring on the outside, but inside I feel like I'm being burned by acid. Seeing how much Chloe loved Rachel at one time hurt me so bad, but I struggle to keep that all inside as Chloe talks. She finally opened up to me about something, so I won't ruin this moment for anything, even my pain.

Chloe turns to me and gives me a small smirk in return, eyes not quite meeting mine. "I'm not... Yeah, it fucking sucked when it happened, but now I have a good friend... and my best friend came back to me after five years."

"Yeah, and I'm doing such a great fucking job," I reply, folding my arms. Max, stop it. Stop it. "I can't compare to what Rachel gave you."

There is a strong silence between us for five minutes straight, both of us avoiding eye contact, focusing on drinking our coffee. Joyce came by to grab the rest of our dirty dishes and hands the bill, reluctantly, to Chloe before walking off again. As I sit there, staring out the window, I couldn't help, but to feel bad that I could here Chloe practically counting change on the table next to me. At the same time, I don't want her to get mad if I chip in and help pay it. Finally, after another minute, Chloe slides off the money she counted off the table, into her hands and stands up with the bill.

Chloe goes to pay Joyce which gives me time to compose myself. You need to calm down, Max. The relationship that Chloe and Rachel had is over now... but it's shadow remains to loom over me. Damn, this sucks. My chest literally hurts at the thought that I left a huge hole in Chloe that was filled by someone else, someone better than me, someone that Chloe loved more than me... How could I compare to that? Here I am, watching Chloe's every move like a damn mutt in heat, my heart trying to beat only for Chloe alone, and in the end I'll just end up without her. I'm falling in love with a woman who could potentially never love me back because of my actions. I suck.

As I shift a bit over to get up, Chloe comes back and offers her hand to me. "Come on, Max. I want to show you something before I drop you off."

"Show me something?" Now I'm curious as I let Chloe help me up out of my seat. "What is it?"

"A place for us to talk and... to explain things. My own personal secret layer."


	7. Sunday's End

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 07: Sunday's End** _(Updated: 12-27-15) **  
**_

 **Note: This chapter merges on the line between Rated T and Rated M, but still not enough for me to change the entire story Rating. FYI.  
**

* * *

Once we get into the truck, Chloe drives us near the edge of town where the train tracks connect Arcadia Bay to the rest of Oregon. The ride is very silent, the radio isn't turned on to kill some of it, and the windows are up as well; the only noises are of Chloe and me breathing into the truck. A couple of times I even still my breathing just to see if I can hear Chloe's heart beat and wonder if she can hear mine because my heart is pounding so incredibly hard.

Even though I want to know more about Chloe and Rachel, I still kind of didn't. I mean, I'm beyond glad that Rachel was there for Chloe when I wasn't and that she made Chloe so happy, but I feel overshadowed by their affection for one another... like my friendship didn't matter as much. I'm probably being silly, but after the past day or so, I've never been so unsure and in-decisive about myself or my friendship with Chloe. Am I really just upset because Rachel filled the void I left in Chloe or am I upset because Chloe might still love Rachel more than she could care about me? I never questioned Chloe's affection until now because I'm stupid jealous. If anything, maybe this is a sign that... I should slow these feelings I'm having for Chloe down a bit until there's a clear answer: friendship with Chloe, more than friendship with Chloe possibly, or the possible second relationship of Rachel and Chloe. If anything, I need to start not feeling this stabbing pain every time I say 'Rachel' or say 'Rachel and Chloe' together in a sentence.

After some time in the truck of awkward silence, Chloe pulls into a junkyard just off the road. I can't exactly say where or what I am hoping for at the destination of this journey, but for some reason I never thought of the junkyard. Chloe pulls in and parks the truck near the entrance off to the right side. As she turns off the truck, Chloe takes a moment to look around before opening her door and sliding out. Even though I'm still a bit surprised at the whole 'junkyard' thing, I get out myself and walk around the front to meet Chloe standing there, her eyes all around us.

"Welcome to American Rust," Chloe says before she turns to me and smiles, "My home away from hell. Literally."

I have to giggle a bit before I fold my arms, "A junkyard? Rough, rust and... edgy?"

"Fits me, right?" Chloe asks before walking forward.

I follow right behind her, taking in the view of the junkyard myself before I ask, "So we're here, why?"

"You'll see," says Chloe as she continues to walk on. We follow a worn down path of mud, footprints, and tire tracks to the back near the train tracks. Along with a pile of junk and two openings to the tracks, is a small concrete building surrounded by pipes leaning against the outside. Chloe stops a few feet away from the entrance before she stops, turns around to me and says, "Go ahead, Max. Just... take a look around."

Take a look around? Oh god, what the hell is in there? I stand there for a second, giving her a curious and fearful look, but Chloe's eyes avoid me before she walks over to a wrecked car, leans against it and pulls out a cigarette. I get the hint. Okay, Max, face your dread and just walk inside. Apparently, all the answers you seek are inside and Chloe will be waiting to explain it all to you. I step inside and instantly find myself overwhelmed by the presence of what used to be, the existence that once was two people trying to escape the world together, the remains of a love lost to another through the art of graffiti, the rustic style of a put-together hang out, and the stale taste of memories never forgotten.

It is a small room that has some holes in the concrete where bricks could have been, some blue carpeting that is tattered, graffiti, stickers, posters and drawings all around the walls and in the center is make-shift furniture. I turn to my left and eye the wall starting from the dartboard with scores underneath... Rachel's clearly superior to Chloe in this game, but then I wonder how drunk Chloe could have been to lose all the time. Like a trail of foot prints, there are dead fish images going across the concrete through the posters of magazines and of the skyline of L. A. A bench sits against the walls with a few of their belongings left out: a few magazines of models that probably belongs to Rachel, Chloe's cigarettes on a platter next to a pillow. What I spot next hurts me deep inside; friendship bracelets, two of them with Rachel and Chloe's initial letters as charms. Damn, Max, you fucked up and now you're in pain. I can feel myself being pulled down by regret and dread as I eye the table in the middle that holds make-up, broken or empty beer containers, an ashtray and a candle. A metal trashcan divides the two benches and inside, as well as the usual trash, is a crumbled up note that, of course, I read. There is something going on, something that Rachel has tried to tell Chloe about through words, but never finished... Could this be when Rachel met Frank? I wonder if Chloe even saw this... There is an empty pizza box covering a ribbon of photos from a photo booth of Chloe and Rachel looking like... looking like the best of friends. Below my feet are a mix tape titled 'Rachel Songs' which just increased the bullet wound to my chest. Chloe must have loved Rachel so much, but something is off... Along the rest of the walls are graffiti saying, "Fuck you. Yes you," and, "Lala Land This Way," to just highlight some of the angst they both must have felt, wanting to leave Arcadia. On a bookshelf there is a note with large scribble-printed words, "I WANT TO DIE," from a torn piece of paper. A leaflet sits on a metal drum advertising a Vortex Club party. The last few noticeable things in the room are a rusted refrigerator door and on the left of the wall are the words, "Rachel was here. Chloe was Here." But, I'm here now... I'm here now. I don't know what came over me, but I wrote underneath, "Max was here," because I am here, with and for both of them, right now in this universe. Max is here. This just sucks so bad.

After another minute, I can hear the shuffling boots of Chloe as she walks in and stands in the doorway of the room. I did not turn away from the graffiti I put on the wall, feeling my body instantly numb as my mind processes all of this. There is so much more to their relationship than I thought and even more of a darkness than I expected to ever see. It was unbalanced. They needed each other for a while, but eventually one of them stopped needing the other. Holy fuck, Max, this is way more then you were prepared to experience tonight.

Now what? What do I do from here? I'm an idiot, blinded by foolish love as it is confused for a friendship I desired. Chloe once was my everything and I want her to desperately be my everything again, but I don't know her anymore. How can I melt into her arms when those same arms melted around Rachel? I'm so confused! Why did I even open up my stupid mouth about this? I feel like such a drama queen, but I seriously could cry right now. What did I expect when Victoria told me about this? Fuck, I just made a mess of everything.

Come on, Max, hold it together... hold it together, please don't cry right now. Not now, not in front of Chloe, not now. Breathe... Just let Chloe explain this, explain everything... Just let go and listen to her voice, Max. Breathe in and out, just calm down. Calm. Down.

"So, Max, what do you see?" asks Chloe from my right side. I hear her take another step in before stopping. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Chloe eyeing my handwriting on the wall, but she is silent as she looks at it too. I force myself to let out a sigh of stress as I keep my eyes focused on nothing. Chloe shifts her stance and says, "I'm betting you've looked at everything you could, right? What do you see?"

I brake my gaze and turn around just to drift across to the back bench; I have no intention of sitting down, but I have to get away from the presence of awkwardness I instantly feel from Chloe. My head is spinning as I try to pull myself together and focus on the question... What did I see? What did I see when I walked in, when I looked around, when I wrote on the wall? Say something...

"Pain," I finally say in a tone just above a whisper. Turning around, I look back at Chloe who is staring at me, leaning against the wall near the fridge door, keeping her gaze even and distant. I swallow before I speak. "It's everywhere in this room. Just pain, Chloe."

Chloe folds her arms and gives one nod before asking, "Why pain?"

With a shrug, I turn my gaze to my hands and reply, "You loved Rachel more than she loved you, even though you both needed each other when you found one another." I can feel it happen, a tear, a single tear rolled down from my right eye and down my cheek. Damn it, Max, damn it! "Rachel was your everything after I left you... and you loved her so much, Chloe."

Chloe looks away from me, keeping a stern look on her face as she struggles to look back. "What else, Max?"

"Damn it, Chloe, why are you making me do this?" Finally, I look up at her, anger channeling out of me and into my voice. I'm not even mad at her, I am hurt; why is she putting me through this? Why can't she just tell me, not ask me what I think? Fuck this hurts more than I expected. What is this? Is this punishment for my absence after five years? I have to look around and see Chloe suffer so much and then be expected to feel guilty?

Chloe looks back at me and her expression changes to worry again. Oh, no. Instinctively, I hold my hand up to my nose and feel a warm liquid trickle down my lip. Oh, geez, my nose is bleeding again. I need to calm down, I'm too stressed by this.

I close my eyes as my hand cups my face getting blood all over my palm. Chloe comes over and tilts my head back to take a look before grabbing a napkin and pressing it against me, under my nose. I grab her hand to press the napkin closer to my face before sliding my fingers against hers in order to grab the napkin away, but Chloe refuses to move her hands as she pushes me back slightly until my knees hit the bench behind me and I sit down. Chloe comes closer and kneels down in front of me, her left hand pressing the tissue against my lip and her right hand holding my head in place. This is all too overwhelming: my brain and my emotions are spiraling on each other between the information in this room, my feelings for Chloe now, and the fact that Chloe is so incredibly close to me again. I almost want to be angry with Chloe, but I can't because is was the one in pain after all of this. It is Rachel I should be mad at, but then why do I feel so angry with Chloe?...

Oh... Oh Max, oh god, Max you are so stupid. It's because you want to be Rachel, isn't it? You're jealous because Rachel had so much love from Chloe and she pissed it all away for a chance of loving someone as much. I'm jealous because... it's not me that Chloe loves as much. How did I get here? A day or so ago, I was dreading going on a blind date with some douche bag and now my heart is breaking down as I sit here with my best friend in front of me. I'm angry at my friend Rachel, in love with my best friend Chloe, and my heart is throbbing because of the combination of the two... I suck.

Chloe gives me a small smirk before asking, "Max, are you okay?" I don't really answer her, I just look away and start to cry a little to my embarrassment. Chloe sucks in a breath of air and talks to me, mono tone, with a hint of sarcasm, "I didn't realize I could get you so excited."

I giggle to myself as my hand rejoins Chloe's in pressing the napkin against me. I reply, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Chloe says, "Maybe showing you this place was a mistake?"

I shake my head, taking Chloe's hand away from me, but still in my left hand. "Rachel hurt you, Che. I never realized how much."

"Neither did she," Chloe says with a smirk, "Even though what she did to me hurt hella bad, I never let her know how fucking bad it was when she left."

"Do... you still love her?" I have to ask. I have to know. Internally, I'm beating my heart like a punching bag. Maybe that question was a mistake.

Chloe doesn't look away from me; her eye contact is focused on me only while her hand squeezes mine. I dread the answer I know is coming, so I hold my breath as Chloe speaks. "I thought... I would, but I don't. I was so fucking pissed off at her, Max, that I shut her out of my life for months after,... but we kept running into each other everywhere. She wanted to apologize to me all the time, and I just kept avoiding her. Honestly, I have no fucking clue how we became friends after that, we just did one day."

"Aren't you angry?" I ask Chloe. That might seem like a dumb question.

Chloe reaches up to me with her right hand and brushes some hair out of my face. I can feel myself blush against her skin grazing my cheek as she wipes away a tear that is running down it, pausing her hand under my chin. My breath stills in my throat as my eyes made contact with hers and I see something different looking back at me. Chloe smiles and replies, "I used to be. I got over it."

With a weak smile, I reply, "Like you got over me?"

Suddenly, the smile fades off of her face replaced by a flash of fear and replaced with something else, something addicting. I can feel myself tense as I look back, my eyes locked in place as I look deeply into her blue eyes. Chloe's hand begins to tremble as she slides it up to cup my face, her left hand shaking in mine as it tighten.

Before I can say or think anything else, Chloe replies, "I've never gotten over you, Max." I want to reply, to say something back, but before I can, Chloe leans up forward and presses her lips to mine.

Oh... my... dog... This is so amazing. I am stunned at first, feeling her soft, warm lips touch mine. No, wait, we need to talk more about this, more about, about... about Rachel and... and, oh my fucking dog, this feels so good.

I can feel the kiss travel down my spine instantly and tingle my nerves everywhere, my breath of air is sucked from me. My eyes are flicking from open to closed as Chloe is pressed against me, still and not moving until she pulls away just a bit. Chloe looks at me with concern and want in her eyes and I look back at her... with pleasure and need. This time, a little slower, Chloe presses her lips against mine again and my eyes shut completely, feeling my body weight melt into the kiss.

A river of lava travels through my blood, setting my entire system on fire with a burning need for more. I don't know when it happened, but my hand lets go of Chloe's to join my other, running them through the back of Chloe's hair as I pull her in to me. The hint is taken; Chloe deepens the kiss as she gently pushs me backwards a bit until I am leaning against the cold concrete wall. My body temperature is rising, I can feel the heat rush into my head and a shock of pleasure straight down into my core as Chloe leans into me more, her body pressing against me. I moan against her velvet lips feeling the pressure of her torso heating my body up with subtle friction. In that moment, Chloe half brakes the kiss enough to run her slick tongue against my lower lip to pry my mouth open just enough to her.

Fucking thinking about anything right now. Fuck Rachel, fuck school, fuck friends, fuck jobs, fuck drama, fuck photography... just fuck the universe right now. I've never cared less about the world than in this moment because my world is now in global warming with the sun speeding directly towards my surface.

With a slip, the kiss goes from beautifully hot to crazy insane. I groan with delight into her mouth as my hands slide down to her neck, wrapping my arms around her to keep her near me. Chloe's hands are around my waist now, slowly traveling underneath my hoodie and hooking into m waist above my shirt. She begins to massage my hips as Chloe pulls herself upwards a bit to into me more until her hips are pressed against mine. "Mmmm," I moan against her, unable to restrain my sounds as I try to desperately keep her body directly on me with a desire burning in the back of my head to just rip her fucking clothes off. My heart is beating as fast as it could beat, pushing me into thinking for a moment that I am about to have a heart attack... Well, this is one way to go.

Chloe's hands travel up my back, above my shirt, and massage me all the way up until I am locked underneath her by her arms and hips. My right hand slides to her cheek to keep the kiss connected. Breathe through your nose, Max, breathe... Uh-oh. Pressure: my nose is going to bleed again, but I can't stop, this feels so good and I want this so much. Don't bleed on Chloe, Max, that will ruin it. I go to check my nose, but stopped to wrap my arms around Chloe's neck as her hips begin to grind into mine forcefully slow. Oh, no, the pressure is building and I can't take it anymore. Oh geez, don't stop Chloe, fuck! Oh god, my nose is going to just bleed and, Wait... Oh, shit... Oh, shit, no... it's not head pressure, it's pressure in my abs...

I start to grind back, squeezing Chloe closer to me as this happens, feeling... Oh, god, I can't stop it, its growing, oh, fuck. Chloe's hands are holding me into place... Mmm, her tongue is massaging me just the right way... I can feel her getting excited as her chest is pressed against mine... Oh, no... Oh, her hips are just... I can't... I think I'm... I'm...

I had to break the kiss to let out the moan I held inside of me as I came, melting into her grip soon after, practically bucking against her hips. Chloe opens her eyes and watches me as I crumbled against her arms, holding me close to her. Then I can feel it, the blood, running down my lip again as I am gasping for air against Chloe's cheek, my hips stopping with one final rub against her. My heart is still beating fast against me, like it is trying to push out of my skin and break free.

After I came down from my euphoria, I lean my head onto Chloe's shoulder; Chloe is in the same spot, holding me steady as I feel her eyes burning into me. I dread looking her in the eye. The fear of the unknown after something like this. Chloe wraps her arms around me lovingly and hugs me, trying to still the shaking that I am doing.

She turns towards me, her lips in my ears, and whispers, "Max, did you just... Did you do what I think you did?"

I am completely blank for words at this point. How. Embarrassing. Is. This? Not only, Max, did you over react to everything today, not only did you melt into a kiss you've been waiting for, you just couldn't hold yourself back. Too overwhelming. How embarrassing; Chloe must think I'm a joke. Oh man, this sucks. My nose is bleeding onto her coat now, my cheeks redder than ever before, my heart is pounding against Chloe's chest, and my breathing ragged. I can't even hide it if I tried. How do you cover that up? Oh gosh, I'm so stupid.

Slowly, I push Chloe away from me until I'm able to stand up and get a few feet away from her. I can't see her face, my head is facing the ground as I wrap my arms around myself and walk towards her truck in the distance. If there is a nip in the air, I can't feel it because my body feels like it is dipped into a volcano. I am holding back tears again, for the third time today as my hand cups my face, trying to stop the bleeding, but no luck. I search my pockets for something to wipe my nose off with until I hear a tearing sound behind me.

Turning around, I see Chloe rip off a strip of her white tank under her work shirt and come up to me, once again pressing the piece of fabric up against my face with force to stop the blood flow. Neither of us look at one another; I can't bring myself to look at Chloe, not after what I just did, not after that. It takes a bit of effort from me, but I grab the fabric from her and hold it on my own, turning myself away from her. This is so bad.

I can hear footsteps behind me until a truck door opens up. Turning around, I see Chloe climb into the driver's side of the truck, close the door and turn the truck on. I get the hint. After a moment, I walk around to the passenger's side and slide myself into the truck as well. No words are spoken between us; Chloe simply turns the radio on as she pulls out of American Rust and drives me back to Blackwell for the day.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Um... yeah, this one took me a while, I'm sorry. Personal stuff. Hopefully it was worth the wait and you like this as well. :)**


	8. The Long Week

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 08: The Long Week** _(Updated 12-29-15) **  
**_

* * *

 _Quick Note to you Readers: I've been getting some amazing reviews, both of critique and of just pure reaction. I just wanted to say how much I appreciate any reviews you leave me. Please don't hesitate to leave a review; If I don't know what you think, I can't improve upon the story. The hints or tips you give me are taken into account. I read all my reviews and I respond to as many as I can as well as improve upon or clarify anything called to my attention._

 _Also, I want to note the progressiveness of the story so far: Don't Panic Yet. If you see anything in the story speeding up faster then normal, then I ask you just remain patient. I have this story pretty much planned out, I have notes, I have a timeline, I have prepared for this story in advanced. There are some things that I have added in at a sheer moment when ideas spark in my head, but it still follows a set path that I'm on._

 _So just some patience with me? Please?_

 _And also... Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work. You won't ever understand what it means to me, even if the story(s) are something you don't like. So thank you!_

* * *

After Chloe drops me off on Sunday, I can honestly say I've never felt more confused by life in general. I'm almost not willing to believe that that day ever existed, let alone this weekend. Once I get out of the truck and quickly walked away, avoiding the entire situation that happened, I head directly for my dorm room without making any eye contact with anyone along the way. There are so many things for me to think about all blocked out by the embarrassing fact that all I had to do was kiss Chloe to fall apart in her arms. Oh, Max.

That night, I am lying in my bed with my duck shirt and underwear, phone sitting on my stomach as I stare up at the ceiling. I haven't eaten anything or talked to anyone for the rest of the day. I just lay here, pondering, thinking about what a dumb-ass I was. I need to get my head straight.

Okay, first of all; Rachel. I think the smart thing for me to do, especially since my feelings for Chloe have evolved way more now, that I should talk to Rachel calmly about what happened between her and Chloe. Jumping to conclusions based on visual item's I've seen without asking directly makes me look like a bad friend, and even though Rachel hurt Chloe badly, I don't think I could hate her. I don't think I've hated her at all, I just hated the way it seemed like she was hurting Chloe so badly.

Next: Where the hell did that kiss come from? One minute, I was angry, viciously battling my thoughts inside my head, trying to resist crying in front of Chloe and then all of a sudden I'm pulled into a passionate moment where, I being the silly nerd virgin, lost myself on the spot because... I'm ridiculous. Why would Chloe kiss me out of nowhere like that? She said she never got over me, so what does that mean? If I pissed her off that badly by leaving and she couldn't get over it, then how did the logical thing to do come out to kissing me? Urg, I'll pass on this logic.

When I thought I couldn't feel worse about leaving for five years and not contacting Chloe, after all this Rachel stuff, I feel like the biggest asshole ever. I mean, Chloe could have been a bigger jerk about it than she was, but I accept the fact that I fucked up... but it's two sided. I don't think Chloe's eating herself up as harsh for it like I am because she had someone during that time. I didn't for the first two years after I left because of health problems. I'm afraid to tell Chloe that though... she'll probably think I made an excuse just to take the heat off of me.

And for the blast of reality to my face: my feelings for Chloe. Holy shit, where did these feelings come from all of a sudden? Yes, I've always loved Chloe, she's my best friend and I missed her really bad when I left, but I never expected this. Yesterday, when I was looking around Chloe and Rachel's pad, I thought that this was the wake up call that I needed even if it was one I didn't want. The pain I was feeling yesterday, I thought, would be a way to get over this... until Chloe kissed me. Wowsers. That kiss was just... and I just over reacted so badly, so wonderful badly, Hah. I can't believe I had an orgasm just from kissing. That is so... I just don't even know.

I feel my phone vibrate on top of my stomach, so I pick it up to take a look:

 **Rachel:** "Max, are you awake?"

 **Rachel:** "Can you please text Chloe soon? Something's wrong and she won't answer me. Let me know."

Somethings wrong? What could have happened? I picked up my phone and set up a text to send to Chloe:

 **Max:** "So... how was work, Che? Are you alright?"

Simple and not to pushy. Hopefully I get a reply back. I put the phone back on my stomach and close my eyes, letting my mind travel to the only place my mind can go to right now and that is back with the kiss Chloe and I shared. I keep replaying it over and over again in my head, feeling my cheeks flush every time the thought occurred to me, smiling to myself.

What would have happened if I would have lasted longer? Would I have let this continue on or would I have stopped Chloe? Be honest, Max, you wouldn't have stopped it. It felt so good though. Chloe's body was so warm and it felt so good against me, her lips were like liquid heaven in my mouth, and her hands... Wowsers, I'm getting excited again... I have to be careful I don't bleed anymore out of my nose tonight by calming myself down.

My stomach vibrates again and I check my phone faster than normal:

 **Chloe:** "Pfft, boring. Jobs a job, though."

 **Max:** "Luck you have one."

 **Chloe:** "I'd rather be at school taking photos and shit."

 **Max:** "Eh, I'd rather be at a job than school some days."

 **Chloe:** "You have a point there, Mad Max."

 **Chloe:** "How are you feeling? Sill have the blood river piping out?"

 **Max:** "... Ew. But no, the bleeding stopped."

 **Chloe:** "Why do you get such hella bad nosebleeds? I mean... I know you told me when, but not why."

 **Max:** "Not important."

 **Chloe:** "...Alright..."

I'm not telling her. Not now, not after what happened. Nope. Possibly never again because of how I reacted to her... What kind of idiot has an orgasm from a kiss? So totally lame... Would Kate? Hah, would Kate be that sensitive? Well, I sure as hell am not going to ask her. Has anyone in history been that sensitive or is this going to be entered in the Guinness Book of World Records? Maybe I could get an award, and when they hand it to me I'll be behind a curtain to hide my face from the rest of the world trying to see me. Could this ruin my photography career if it got out? 'If' Max, only 'if' it got out, so unless I plan on blabbing it to everyone, it won't get out.

 **Chloe:** "Max... are you alright?"

For some reason, that is the most haunting question. No, I'm not alright, I'm having an eternal nuclear explosion from everything going on around me. No, because I feel like screaming every time I get stressed out around you. No, because I have feelings for you that I'm having trouble controlling. No, because I'm angry at how much you cared about Rachel. No, because of how Rachel hurt you so much and I couldn't take that away from you. No , because... because right now I'm freaking hungry like the wolf. Damn it, stomach.

 **Max:** "Honestly, I'm kind of just fighting hunger for sleep."

 **Chloe:** "That is not what I meant you hippy."

 **Max:** "I just felt like you should know :D"

 **Chloe:** "Thanks for reminding me how hungry I am, Caulfield... No emoji."

I couldn't help it, I did smile like a child at this conversation. Teasing Chloe is entertaining, for once because it isn't her teasing me and... I felt like a boss. Hah. It iss a minute before she replies and my smile fades a bit.

 **Chloe:** "... I freaked out earlier, Max..."

 **Chloe:** "I'm sorry if I made you feel weird or... strange."

 **Chloe:** "Well, to be completely fair, I'd say you felt pretty good about some things. (insert winky face)"

 **Max:** "You can't even put one emoji up?"

 **Chloe:** "Goes against my code."

 **Max:** "I was freaking out too... and please don't tease me about that."

 **Chloe:** "Fine, I won't."

 **Chloe:** "Well... for now I won't, lol."

 **Max:** "Should we talk about this?"

 **Chloe:** "... We will."

I sit up and slide to the edge of my bed, sitting there with my legs hanging off as I stare into the blackness with my phone in my hand. Max, calm down or you'll have another nosebleed. Deep breaths. Yes, you're confused, it's been one hell of a fucking weekend, but now you need to calm down and focus on the week ahead. Everything is happening too fast and nothings been labeled at all, this could be a blind horse race for you, Max, if you're not more careful.

My phone vibrates underneath my hand again so I pick it up slowly, unsure if I am willing to carry on this conversation with Chloe when I look to see that this message isn't from Chloe:

 **FWD: Fwd: Dana:** "Hey there Blackwell Bigfoots and Otters alike: This weekend the Bigfoots are throwing the annual Stomping Party out on the field this Friday Night at 9. Grab a date and come rock your asses off (and get wasted) with your own Bigfoots!"

A party? A party on a football field? Oh man, these guys and their school spirit. I'd enjoy it more if it wasn't for the fact that I know Dana and I know she's going to make me come to this thing. Protest as much as I like too, I'll somehow end up there along side Kate who will hide from any Vortex members she sees, because she's smart enough too. Although, to be fair, Kate might go with Warren which means I'll be stag this time, something Dana won't enjoy at all... Oh god, dare I?... Screw it, what more embarrassing shit could I do to myself this week?

 **Max:** "There's a party this weekend at Blackwell. Sounds kinda lame, but I'll probably be forced to go."

 **Max:** "You wouldn't want to come tag along with me, would you?"

 **Chloe:** "Shit I would, but Rach asked me to go with her this past Saturday already."

... Well, fuck biscuits, that hurts. I mean, it's fine, but ouch.

 **Chloe:** "Is that okay with you?"

 **Max:** "You don't need my permission, Chloe."

 **Chloe:** "Well she asked me out of boredom because she couldn't take Frank, so she wouldn't take anyone."

 **Chloe:** "Can't you take Warren? From what I hear, that boy's got a mad crush on you."

 **Max:** "He's with Kate now. Pretty sure that crush has ended and he's absorbed in Kate now."

 **Max:** "No worries, I was just checking."

 **Chloe:** "Dude, I have something at my house for you. I forgot to give it to you earlier. Text me sometime this week so I can come kidnap you for a day."

 **Max:** "Is it still 'kidnapping' for the willing?"

 **Chloe:** "Don't get smart with me, Caulfield. It's late, go to bed."

 **Max:** "Don't forget to text Rachel, she is worried about you."

 **Chloe:** "Pfft, please she's probably neck deep in Frank's bullshit, but whatever. Thanks."

So Rachel and Chloe are going to the party together... after everything Chloe showed me, I'm finding it incredibly hard to like Rachel right now. I shouldn't be that way, but I can't help feeling like I should just punch her somewhere. That's mean and wrong, says my imitation voice of Kate in my ear. Before I retreat to sleep for the night, I pick up my phone again and text Chloe one more time.

 **Max:** "Chloe, let's talk after the party is over... If we put this off, and you know exactly what, then it will just become... harder."

 **Chloe:** "Sure. Now, sleep."

After I fall asleep that night, my life seems to progress on into a heavy work overload week at Blackwell, which is what I need after this weekend of mind fuck power...

Monday, I am late to class and had to rush all the way over there only for Mr. Clark to give me this stern look as I walk in with messy hair, pajama pants, and my trusty gray hoodie into his liberal arts lesson. What didn't help is the fact that I forgot to put on anything underneath, so I am freezing my ass off, all my notes are in the dorm, we have a test that I didn't study for because of this weekend, my mind is in five different places and no one could help me because they are all focused on the party this weekend already. Luckily, some of my Caulfield charm is still intact: I pass the test with almost a perfect score, I didn't get called on to answer questions today, it is mostly all note taking bullshit and then we leave. This gives me time to run back to my dorm and fix myself up so I don't look like trash the rest of the day.

Aside from classes, I get to spend time with Kate and Warren outside; my original theory still confirmed, they are the cutest couple in the world. What makes it even better is when I thought a huge argument would break out of Religion verses Science, they only flattered one another and made clean, calm jokes regarding the others beliefs. Like Kate would say, "Well, God has a plan," and Warren would reply with, "He should make a copy of his script just in-case something happens along the way," which makes Kate laugh. Why can't the world do that instead of denouncing people?

My day ends by going back into my dorm room to do homework and avoid my cell phone at all cost, for fear of being distracted again.

Tuesday is Nathan's first day back in a week. You can't expect people to ignore something like the son of money, returning back after taking some time to clear things up. This is the first time in a long time I've seen Victoria look so happy and, even though we kind of hate each other, I am happy for her. Props to Victoria for sticking with and helping Nathan get through this tough time. They both still don't like me even after I say, 'Welcome Back,' but that's fine, behind the bitch attitude is a real person.

I get to spend time with Brooke and Alyssa today outside of the girly meet up, which is nice change of pace for once. They aren't absorbed in the drama like most of the girls in school are; they do what they can to push themselves out of it and focus on themselves. Brooke still has that annoying Warren complex though, which I think will take her a while to get over, but it's still very aggravating to hear her talk about Warren constantly. I spent a lot of time with then just hanging out and the rest is all school work until I go back exhausted.

On Wednesday, I text Chloe again: Wednesday is my down day where I don't have much work or classes, so it works out well if Chloe wanted to come 'kidnap' me this week. This iss the first time in the week I actually thought about anything involved with Chloe.

 **Max:** "After noon, I'm free all day."

 **Chloe:** "I have to work from eleven to close."

 **Max:** "That's cool. I should probably be looking for a job anyway."

 **Chloe:** "You don't get paid for being a Blackwell Student? Hah. Then why are so many people there such snobs?"

 **Max:** "Kiss asses and drug power."

 **Max:** "How about tomorrow?"

 **Chloe:** "Nah, step-douche will be there most of the day and he doesn't like strangers in his home. Asshole."

 **Max:** "Okay well... see you at the party."

 **Chloe:** "Are you going to wear a dress again this time, Maxine?"

 **Max:** "Barf, don't call me that. And I don't know yet. Dana will probably dress me again."

 **Chloe:** "If she's smart she'll let you wear warm clothes this time so you don't hella freeze your bony ass off on the field."

 **Max:** "I wonder if someone could freeze their ass off?"

 **Chloe:** "Don't you have a pocket geek named Warren for this?"

 **Max:** "Be nice, Warren's a sweet guy."

 **Chloe:** "I dunno him, but I do know Kate Marsh. He's gotta be some kind of freaky nice if Kate's into him."

 **Chloe:** "Speaking of boys and such, do you have a date?"

 **Max:** "Oh, I'm sure Agent Dana and Agent Juliet are on the mission for me."

 **Chloe:** "Dress you, fix you up, I'm surprised they haven't invited you into their relationship."

 **Max:** "Again, barf. I'm not even all that into girls."

 **Chloe:** "What am I?"

 **Max:** "What do you want to be?"

 **Chloe:** "Well, I am a girl you dweeb."

 **Chloe:** "Although, sometimes I could understand how it would be confusing to tell."

 **Max:** "I never called you a man, Che."

 **Chloe:** "I have to jet. Have fun playing dress up, Max."

The rest of the day I take a walk around Arcadia and take a few shot of animals around Blackwell. It is peaceful and calming. I force myself not to think at all, not once, about anything stressful.

Thursday is busy: back to back classes, ending on my photography class with Mr. Jefferson. The funny thing about Jefferson is the fact that it doesn't matter who's in his class, everyone swoons over him and in a weird way, he kind of milks it. Cocky much? It's okay, because for what he has in arrogance he makes up for in dedication to our education. It's just annoying to see some girls fall over his every word, especially since I used to be one of them... Such a easier time.

One of my subconscious goals this weekend is to avoid Rachel as often as I could. Not to be rude to her about it, but to just avoid even thinking about her at all. I did feel like an ass when I did see her, because I had to b-line and get away immediately. I just want a stress-free week after the weekend I put myself through. Even though I am annoyed with Rachel, I don't hate her, so I did feel bad about one thing this week. But then I pull a Brooke... meaning that I feel like an ass all week about avoiding Rachel until I realize that her and Chloe are going to the party together this Friday.

Dana catches me sneaking back to my dorm room that evening and drags me into her room to talk. Luckily for me, there is no one else around, just Dana and I alone. Instinctively I go over and sit on her couch, avoiding her eye contact like I got pulled into the principles office.

Dana turns to me after shutting the door and says, "Max, I feel like I haven't seen you in days. How are you?"

I can only shrug as I sit there, not really feeling like talking to anyone at the moment. "I'm fine... How are you?"

"I'm great," Dana says as she sits down on her bed happily. I pull my eyes up to look at her. "Are you sure you're okay, Max? I haven't seen you since the bar."

"I've been making up for lost time with Chloe," I tell Dana. It is true, to a certain extent at least. "I guess I've just been distracted."

Dana gives me a sweet smile in return. "So, I heard from Paul earlier this week... He said that his date got whisked out of the restaurant for an 'emergency' and that her sister with blue hair came and took her to the hospital."

... Oh fuck, I forgot about that jerk. I will be eternally grateful to Chloe for that rescue, even at the risk of Dana grilling me about it now. I feel a blush come over me as I say, "Yeah... about that..."

Dana just shrugs and laughs, "I guess my taste in men for you is slightly faulty."

"To be honest, Dana," I reply, "He was kind of a pain... and I didn't ask Chloe to come get me."

"No, but you jumped at the opportunity," says Dana, resting on her arms pressing her up from the bed. "I used to have Juliet do that all the time for me, so I get it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Max, I was just concerned when I didn't hear from you," says Dana with a warm smile back at me. "How was your weekend though?"

Whammy. Geez, I hope I can get out of this and not have to go through the whole emotional roller-coaster I went through. With a gasp of air, I suck in, let it out and reply, "It was... um... decent. Normal."

"Normal? That's all, normal? What did you and Chloe do?"

Oh god, is that pressure again rising in my face? Not the fuck again, geez, get out of here now, Max. "Dana, I don't feel so well, I'm going to go back to my room."

I get up to walk out when Dana stands up, grabbed my arm lightly and asks, "Are you coming to the party on Friday?" I turn to her, trying to hide my face from her gaze as I nod in reply. Dana lets go and says, "Good. Bye Max, I hope you feel better."

And to my dorm room I go to calm myself down and just fall into my bed after that conversation. I made it damn near a whole week without feeling any kind of blushing or nosebleed trauma and I almost lose it then... Pfft.

Eventually... Friday is upon us. The classes are canceled in light of party preparation so everyone on campus is absorbed in the party that night. The girls dorm is practically unbearable between Dana and Juliet alone, way to over-excited and full of school spirit. There are red and white streamers all over the halls, confetti, balloons, and the usual quality toilet paper all over the halls and stairway. Apparently, this is the pre-party zone due to the fact that there were guys swarming the dorm halls as well; I practically had to climb over football players just to get near my room. Come on, Max, just reach the door! The noise is way above the normal, but it matches the excitement the students all had.

When I finally reach the back near my dorm room, I see Kate come through the back doors and just freeze in place, gazing at the group of people flooding the hallway. Quickly I wave her over to me so that we can both squeeze into my dorm room and vanish out of sight into a less claustrophobic environment.

"Geez, it's like a stampede," I reply as I slam the door closed and my back falls against it. "This party is not that exciting."

Kate just giggles as she sits down on my couch and says, "School spirit burns bright as the sun lately."

I put my bag on the floor under the mirror before I launch on my bed. "I can't wait until this week is over so I can sleep soundly again."

Kate looks over at me and asks with concern, "Are you okay, Max? You've been so out-of-it this week."

I lay on my back and stare up at the ceiling with my arms behind my head. Oh, Kate, if you only knew. "Yeah, you can say that."

"Warren and I have seen a lot of each other," Kate says. I look over at her and see she is blushing. So cute. Kate looks at me and says, "I'm actually really happy around him. Is that weird for me to say that... in front of you?"

I laugh a little and look back at the ceiling, "No, Kate, I think it's super cute. You two are like the cutest couple ever."

"It's only been a week, but I feel like it's been months," Kate replies to me.

"I... know the feeling," I reply in a softer tone.

There is a pause before Kate continues speaking. "How is your friend, Chloe?"

Chloe again... She's everywhere, in my thoughts, in my dreams when I do have them, in my journal, in my phone, on the mouths of my friends... Chloe Price overload. I sigh and close my eyes to focus on my words before I answer. "Chloe is good. Not quite the same, but still very much like it. I don't know if that makes any sense."

"Yes, it does, Max," Kate says softly, "Are you still upset with Rachel for fixing you up on a date with her?"

"No," I reply, "I was just surprised, is all."

Kate shifts and replies, "Rachel didn't tell me anything, but Dana and Juliet told me about you guys going to the bar afterwards. The nosebleed thing."

I giggle again and reply, "Yeah, I get them every so often. Must have been the temperature or something."

"That's what I thought, but Dana and Juliet think it was because of Chloe," Kate replies in a quite tone.

My body tenses up, my words catch in my throat, my eyes popping open to stare at the ceiling. Damn their perceptiveness... Now I have to find away to play this off in front of them like it's nothing, because it is nothing... Don't lie to yourself, Max, you know that this is something. But do the others have to know about it already? Does anything stay a secret? Or, wait, maybe it's just an assumption.

I let out a sigh and reply, "I've been getting nosebleeds on and off for years, Kate. The fact that Chloe is around when it happens..."

"Right, sorry, I know," Kate says bashfully, "I wasn't assuming anything."

I sit up and look at her with a warm smile, "You're fine, Kate. You're just concerned. Thank you."

There is another odd pause as I watch Kate grab her left arm and rub it, looking away from me with that same smile as before. Kate's such a good person, so pure, so kind, so amazingly sweet. I'm glad I have her as a friend, I just wish people like Victoria wouldn't hurt her so much. I almost feel bad that I don't confide in her more. Well, I'm actually weirdly afraid of telling her what happened this weekend, because she's... well, I'm pretty sure lusting over my same-sex friend after less than three days only to result in an orgasmic kiss, isn't quite the topic of the church these days. Besides, I know Kate and I are close, but I feel like that would scare her away... Although, I'd tell her before Dana and Juliet now. Damn, Max, maybe you just need to talk it all out some how.

Kate turns back to me, catching me out of my thoughts, and asks, "Can I say something, Max?"

"Of course," I reply.

"I know this might be over the line of me, but you and Chloe seem... kind of nice together."

Um... what? Woah, I was not expecting... What? Really? Stuttering, I reply, "W-wh-wa-What?"

Kate shrugs and replies, "I mean... I could tell you two were best friends, even now. You just fit together, like puzzle pieces."

Like... Like puzzle pieces? I mean, I guess so. Chloe and I are best friends, I'd like to think we'd still be after all this time... Even after all the Rachel shit I witnessed. Maybe we do fit like a puzzle: best friends, first mates of a pirate ship for life. Corny, but hey, once a pirate always a pirate. This doesn't have to mean anything more right now. Holy shit, one conversation with Kate and I feel like I'm in somewhat perfect clarity. Kate really is an angel.

Kate and I hang out for a little while until the hall cleared up. Once the noise is gone, Kate goes back to her room to rest up for the night because she has planned with Warren. I didn't do much myself, but relax on my bed thinking about life.

I don't know what I was thinking this weekend. Driven by hormones, probably. I've questioned everything: my friendship with Chloe, my sexual identity, my ability to control my own body, my friendship with Rachel, and it all caught up to me. All these questions that I had asked myself are now sitting here before me as though I am looking at the words written on the walls.

Do I hate Rachel? No, I don't think I could ever hate her. Rachel has been my friend for a while, I have questioned it's validity, but I believe that somewhere deep down we are friends. So, as a friend, I can't let what her and Chloe had bother me because I am not involved in any of that. It wasn't my relationship. If Chloe or Rachel want to talk about it further with me, then I will decide feelings then.

Do I want my friendship back with Chloe? Absolutely, but I feel like it's been compromised. The moment I saw Chloe again, I felt like we belonged together, like we used too. Maybe I confused my excitement for something else? It's possible.

Am I gay? Since Chloe's the only woman I have any feelings for out of my long line of male dates, then I'm going to go with bisexual instead of gay. I don't know if there's an exact label for who I am, but I will settle with bisexual or no label at all.

Am I in love with Chloe? I love Chloe, I always will, always have, but... do I want something more? This is possibly the dumbest question ever: yes, Max, you do. I've just been going way to fast about it. I can see myself on another date with her, flirting and just being around her. I have feelings for her, clearly, so maybe I should take a step back and do something about it that doesn't involve wanting to jump into her pants? To be fair, though, I wouldn't trade that moment in Chloe's hang out for anything, that was so amazing and embarrassing, but hot.

Which brings me to my last question: Do I have any willpower over myself? I have to try... I. Have. To. Try. I don't need another incident with Chloe or whoever the fuck where my nose floods like Niagara Falls and I melt into nothing.

I think what I'm going to do is... finally just talk with Chloe about... some of this, after the party, so I can find out how she feels about me. The most important thing is to avoid another situation like Sunday's... but I do want to be around her, to be near enough to her, right now, all week... Screw it, maybe I'll ask her out on a date this time. Oh, I have an idea, a perfect idea. Oh shit, now I have to ask her and hope she says 'yes.' This might be really cool... or just corny enough to make it work.

But for now... I have a party to focus on.


	9. Answer

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 *** Warning* Contains sensitive topics described near the end of the chapter. Still Rated T, but be advised.***

 **Chapter 09: Answer** _(Updated 1-20-16) **  
**_

* * *

Nine o'clock finally arrives and I find myself taking a step outside of the dorms, feeling the chill of the bay air hit me. Luckily, I don't have to wear a dress this time, thank you, Dana, however I do have to wear black leggings with a pink shirt that hung off of one of my shoulders no matter what I did. Along with my overly 'girly' wardrobe is some lip gloss and eye liner because, even though Dana loves doing make up, she loves making me look 'simple and sweet' or at least not look like a zombie. Pfft. I guess I shouldn't complain, I do love knowing that Dana cares so much. Well, here I go.

Once I reach the main campus grounds, I pick a tree to lean against and watch the other students meet up to flock over to the field. Looking over, the lights from the football field are all on, illuminating the party scene on the ground: the traditional DJ that the Vortex Club always hired is off on the side, speakers blaring dance and techno music to the people on the make-shift dance floor. There are a few stands around the field, beer or Bigfoot support stands, as well as the bleachers to sit and just observe the madness around them. And, of course, no party on a football field would be complete if there aren't two jocks playing football across the entire party. I almost want one of them to throw the football at someone's face.

This party will be good for you, Max, there are many distractions here... at least until Chloe arrives. I hope she does. Man, if Chloe would have said 'yes' to me when I asked her, that would have been overwhelming, but I guess it's better that Rachel got to her first... Rachel... Eh, Max, just don't let it bother you. Rachel's your friend and Chloe is... you're best friend... Maybe I can ask Chloe out again? Oh, that's it! Oh man, all these ideas are now flooding in my brain: maybe next week, if she says 'yes' to me, I know where to go and... Oh man, in order for that to work I'd need Warren... Double date? Hmm, would Chloe do that with me? Wait, hold on, I haven't even asked her out yet. I'm jumping way to far ahead, let's rewind... Does my best friend feel the same way about me as I do her? That kiss sure confused everything... That kiss, oh god that was amazing: so soft, so heated, so overwhelmingly... Damn it, Max, not out here, not before the party. Calm yourself, chill out, and just enjoy the night while you can with your date.

I eye the people of the party, squinting to see if I can make out anyone from where I am. After a minute of trying, the only people I can locate are Justin and Trevor who were on the sidewalk skating in the dark. Hah, typical. A few people are walking across the street to the field past them, but even I couldn't make out who they are right away. My gaze turns back to the main campus as I see my date walk towards me with a wide little grin on his face.

"Hi Daniel," I say with a smile. He just smiles back, hiding his face and fixing his glasses. I'm glad it my date for the night is someone I know and Daniel is such a nice guy.

"Hola, Max," Daniel replies, finally looking up at me. I take Daniel into view: he is wearing a pair of black jeans with an orange shirt underneath a black coat. It is very simple, very Daniel, yet still very nice. Daniel asks, "Are you ready for this?"

I shrug and reply, "As ready as I would ever be, I guess. Are you?"

Daniel, too, shrugs before offering me his arm, "It's just another version of the Vortex Club just with the teachers there."

With my arm around his, we walk across the street together. Going across the street, with the wind on our face, we listen to the base of the music pump louder until I can feel it in my chest. The sounds of people trying to talk over the music starts to fill my ears compared to the music alone. Once we arrive, there are people all over the field, some dancing, some just standing there and talking with friends. We pause right at the entrance and I get a chance to take in the surroundings.

Red and white streamers, and balloons are all over the place, including the ground. Everyone decked out in fancier than normal clothes, some with Bigfoot colors on even. The party had just begun, yet there are cups everywhere on the ground and the smell of booze is very potent in the air. Well, I'm slightly disgusted already since I don't drink. What do you expect, Max? I look over at Daniel who looks as concerned as I feel about this party before we walk in a little farther and I let go of his arm.

Looking around, I can spot people easier from where I stand. Instantly I spot Warren and Kate off by themselves on the bleachers, talking and laughing among one another, then in the middle of the floor is Dana who is dancing with Logan and Juliet who are dancing with Zack surrounded by other Vortex Club members. Near the beer tent off to the left is Victoria surrounded by Taylor and Courtney who are drinking and bitching about something, I can only imagine. Nathan is near them, looking happier than I have seen him look in a long time, remembering that I rarely ever look at Nathan anyway. Surrounding him is Hayden and a few other guys that I've never met before. My eyes jump back to the bleachers to see Brooke walk over and sit with Warren and Kate, chatting Warren up about something. Geez, Brooke, give the couple some space. Alyssa is a few feet away with Luke and Evan who are chatting and on their phones. I guess everyone that I've never met before is the life of the party while all the people I have met stick off to the sides. It is almost like watching a fish tank full of strange fish dumped inside while all the old fish remain at the bottom sleeping, gazing up at the noob's struggling to figure out what's going on. Maybe that wasn't such a great description...

Daniel and I head over towards Warren, Kate, and Brooke. In the back of my head, I'm hoping Daniel can distract Brooke away from Warren. That might be kind of cruel of me, but secretly I want it to happen; nothing better mess with Kate and Warren's happiness. We stand there and chatted a bit about class and some projects we have going on for a while, listening to the music change from techno to hip hop and back to some dub-step stuff that I wasn't really digging. Eventually, Daniel and I sat down with them and just absorbed ourselves in our friends.

After about a half hour had passes, I look up to see a few other students walk across the street towards the party. In the midst of the group approaching, I can see Rachel and Chloe walk in and onto the field. My heart does a flip the minute I see Chloe standing there, but when I look at Rachel I can feel my heart sink down into my stomach. Not tonight, Max, just stay calm and be friendly like friends should be. I watch them for like five minutes before they made their way deeper into the pit of dancers, Chloe, for once, being the eager one and practically jumping her way into the thrashing beat of the dub-step slash techno jam that is on. Rachel follows, of course, for a little while before she pulls Chloe away towards where Hayden and Nathan are.

She's so beautiful. I can kick myself in the forehead with a knife for not contacting her in five years even if I had reason too. Thank god for Rachel being there for her, I guess. Not that Chloe isn't independent, she's just child-like sometimes, which is kind of cute. It's weird putting her in perspective from how she was when I saw her last: still taller than me, still a smart-ass, but even more of a pirate now, especially socially. I'd like to think I've changed for the better, but when I think back to this past weekend and how I acted, maybe I haven't changed for the good. I wonder if Chloe looks at me and thinks the same thing or if she's just embarrassed by how we behaved. Closing my eyes for a second takes me back to Sunday at the junkyard: Chloe was so close to me, her lips were so soft, her breath just so hot, and I began to remember what she smelled like as my hand slid against my neck.

I felt a nudge against my arm, forcing my eyes open to look over to my left. Daniel is there, with a small smile on his face, his hand gently nudging me. "Max, would it be alright if I went to talk to Rachel Amber for a minute?"

Sigh, I knew this was coming. I smiled back and replied, "You don't have to ask, Daniel, you can go if you'd like."

"I didn't want to be rude," Daniel says, fixing his glasses again, "You are my date after all."

"Go, Daniel," I say with a warm pat on the shoulder, "Go get her before someone like Victoria distracts her.

Daniel laughs as he stands up, fixing his shirt and coat before replying, "I'm actually more worried about Hayden and Nathan stealing her away from everyone."

As I watch Daniel leave and go over to Rachel, I notice too that Justin and Trevor are mimicking his movements. Damn, does everyone have to flock around that girl? I mean, that's gotta be annoying as hell. Oh look, here comes Dana and Juliet with their dates now. Rachel could charm bee's out of honey if she wanted too. You're not gifted like that, Max. in some way I'm happy I'm not.

I look over to my left and watch Warren and Kate for a moment, gazing at them happily as I got lost in my thoughts. I still can't get over how cute they are, but looking at Brooke's pissed off expression is definitely helping me. Eventually, Brooke gets up and walks over towards Alyssa, Evan and Luke, leaving me as the third wheel. To be honest, I don't think they even noticed I was there anymore: Kate seems so lost in Warren's explanation of quantum physics just as much as when Warren got lost in Kate describing the book of revelations to him. Opposites do attract sometimes, they're proof. Eventually, I look away only to be startled by a tall, blue-haired girl in front of me.

"Hey there, hippy," Chloe says, hands sticking in her jean pockets as she looks down at me. I gaze at her and feel the air in my lungs decapitate taking her all in. There she stands wearing practically black as night jeans with a chain hanging from the belt to her pocket, her black combat boots, a nearly skin-tight black shirt, v-neck, just barely covering her navel with the sleeves rolled to the elbow exposing half of that colorful tattoo, her bullet necklace dangling down, and as per her usual self, her beanie on top of that blue hair cupping her face. The light from the football lamp near us has a glare that bounces right off of the side of Chloe's eyes, giving them a slight sparkle to add to that smug grin she was wearing. The wind is tossing her hair across her face and sending a scent of vanilla bean towards me. Ooh yum. Calm down, Max, get rid of all those inappropriate thoughts. For fuck's sake, she just said 'hi' to you, don't over react. My long pause is noticed so Chloe shifted on her feet and askes, "Earth to Max, hello? Like what you see?"

I stand up and off the bench before looking at her, my face flushes, and I reply, "Sorry, my mind got lost... Hi."

"Hi," Chloe says, her hands tucking into her pockets a little deeper. "Sitting in the stands. Clearly this is a hella cool party, right?"

"As cool as barfing is," I reply with a smile, hand placed behind my neck. "So you did come after all. Where's your date?"

Chloe rolls her eyes and turns sideways to point over at the flock of people surrounding Rachel a distance away. "Signing autographs I guess."

I chuckle a bit. It did look this way from where we stand, and I wouldn't be surprised if Daniel tried to get one himself. I put my hand down and reply, "My date will probably be the first one there sketching her."

"No shit, you went with Danny?" Chloe says turning back to me, "He's a nice guy... Completely obsessed with Rachel, though."

"Most of this school is," I reply, my eyes catching Chloe's in the dark. "I guess we've both been dumped at a high school party."

Chloe laughs and turns back to face me completely. "You wanna drink?"

"Meh," I reply, scrunching my nose.

"Still the same," Chloe says with a smirk. She takes a look around and then turns back at me, her expression changing to agitated. "I don't know how long I'm going to be here. Blackwell isn't my scene, ya know."

"Too bad it's not one of the elitist snob Vortex parties, they're usually held in the pool area," I reply, shyly.

Chloe turns to me, eyeing me suspiciously, and says, "Hah, if I wanted to get in the pool area I could, just not on this night with all the campus out and about." There is a moment of silence, our eyes avoiding each other to look around at other people until Chloe went on. "So... you look hella cute. Missing the dress yet?"

I shrug and giggle, feeling myself blushing again. "About as much as you missing you're work uniform right now."

"Fuck yeah, I don't miss that shit at all," Chloe says with a laugh, adjusting her beanie.

I take her in and have a moment of mental blindness, a moment where I am not sure what I am about to say or the result of the words, a moment where my brain is on one side of an infinite white void and I am standing a few feet away, watching it spew out phrases regardless of what I say. That might be an extreme example of how I'm feeling, but that is what is happening when I ask, "Do you want to see my room?"

Chloe just stares at me, fighting the smile that is pulling at the corners of her mouth, her face growing slightly redder. Fuck, did I really just ask that? I mean, I didn't mean it the way it came out... Okay, deep, deep, deep down I kinda did, but I just... ARG! Damn it, Max! Oh god, I'm getting redder in the face, I can practically feel my blood pressure explode it's way up to my head again. Stop, calm and... Explain! Shifting on my feet, I replied to my own question, "I mean... Just that, it's so... Um..."

"Sure," Chloe replies letting her smile loose, "I kinda want to get away from all this fucking posh crap."

Was that a 'yes?' Did I just invite Chloe to my room and get a positive reply? That is unexpected. So unexpected, that I find myself frozen in the moment, my mind completely focused on trying to shut my thought process down. After a moment, and a curious look from Chloe, I snap out of it and start to walk towards Blackwell, hoping Chloe is on my heals as I went.

By the time I get to the dorm, the silence between Chloe and I is getting to be incredibly tedious. The only thing that keeps me sane is the sound of our feet across the cement. We have to move slowly as to avoid Samuel's detection until, finally, we get in the front door and head up to my floor. The hallway is dark, so I whip out my phone's flash light, taking a glance over my shoulder to make sure Chloe is still behind me. I feel like a ninja burglar with no escape plan.

Over my shoulder, I whisper, "Follow me closely, Che."

Chloe reaches and grabs my bare shoulder, saying, "I gotcha Ninja Max."

Ninja Max now, how fitting. Steadily, we creep down the hallway, my hand grazing doors and walls along the way, counting them so I know where I am at... To be fair, having a gap in between that leads to the shower helps me count since I am in the next room over. Once I hit that gap, I stop, focusing so hard on finding my room and inadvertently focus on Chloe's hand on my shoulder, gripping lightly here and there, heat radiating off like a heat lamp over my shoulder followed by a subtle heartbeat. After another moment, I put my phone away and open up the door to my room.

Once inside, I hold the door open for Chloe before closing the door and walk over to my bed to sit, ready to see the reaction I know is coming from Chloe; so hipster. But that never comes... Chloe stands in the middle of the room and eyes it slowly from my closet across my guitar and couch, over to my plant, movie shelf, computer, then on my photo's and art books, my bed and finally focusing on my photo wall. I smile sheepishly and turn around to look myself, feeling slightly silly.

"Yeah, I know this wall kind of reads 'nerd' all over," I say quietly.

Chloe shakes her head and smiles, "Dude, no, that's awesome. Hella cool. Look how many memories you have up there... So... So you, Max. I like it." Chloe turns to her left and walks over to my Hi-Fi, gazing at my art books above it before her eyes started looking at my photos. "I miss your parents."

"Their minds would be blown if they saw you again," I reply, sitting on the edge of my bed and taking in as much of Chloe as I can.

"Do you still talk to your friends in Seattle?" Chloe asks, looking over at me with her right eyebrow raised.

"Sometimes," I reply to her, "We were close there, but now that I'm gone it feels different."

Chloe nods, turning back to the photos and says, "Yeah, time and distance do that."

My heart sinks a bit. I grab my chest and look over at Chloe, asking, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you after you dad died, Chloe." Chloe shakes her head and turns it over at my computer desk, eyeing it and running her finger along the wood. I didn't know what to do except to keep talking. "I miss William and I know you and Joyce must miss him so badly... I'm happy Rachel was-"

"Can we not talk about Rachel right now?" Chloe asks me quickly before walking over to the guitar leaning against my couch, opposite side of the room. I am thrown off guard for a moment, but I shut up quickly and just watch her. Chloe picks up the guitar and sits down on the couch with it, holding it like she is studying it's features. "I didn't know you could play."

"I play sometimes," I reply with a smile.

Chloe looks up to me, her smirk back on her face, and says, "Dude, you are bad at romancing."

"At what?" I ask suddenly, feeling the flush return to my cheeks.

"You invite me to your room, you impress me with your photography, and now you tell me you can play this thing," Chloe says with a laugh, "Hippy, you better not show up outside my window serenading my punk ass."

I laugh and reply quickly, "I'm not planning on it... and romancing isn't what I had in mind."

"I didn't think so, Quick Draw," Chloe says with a sideways glance and smirk in my direction.

Instantly, I tense up, dropping my eye contact and gripping my bed tightly under my hands. "I thought you weren't going to tease me about that."

Chloe laughs, putting the guitar down gently next to her, "Sorry, it was just... extremely unexpected."

"Well, I was taken by surprise too," I reply, scooting backwards until my back hits the wall.

Chloe leans on her thighs, her hands folding in between her knees as she looks up at me. "So... do you want to talk about this?"

This is the moment I am silently dreading. Yes, Chloe, I want to talk to you, but, no, I'm to embarrassed by all of it. All I'm going to do is mess up again, I'm going to say or do something fucked up and it will ruin it again. Yes, I did get her in my room, but that was just a lucky moment of blind insanity. This is it, Max, so breathe, relax so you don't have another nosebleed, and keep the dirty thoughts out of your brain.

With a deep breath, I look back at Chloe who is staring at me, her eyes are intense as I meet them. "I... I, um..."

"I've missed you, Max," Chloe says, her face suddenly emotional, eyes watery. "Why didn't you call me or visit me? You can't avoid answering me forever."

Oh shit, this conversation took a different turn. Fuck, oh god, I can't tell her, not yet. Damn it, she's going to want to know it now. Crap, crap, crap. Okay, relax. I look back at her, my arms resting across my lap, and ask, "How come you didn't call either?" Chloe's expression went from sad to instant pissed and I knew I fucked up badly. She glares at me, her eyes directly focused on my face with no alterations in sight. Oh shit, I'm in for it. I'm so in for it now.

"I did call you, Max," Chloe says, her folded hands tightly together, "I called you every day for months after you left."

"You called me?" I ask, shocked. What? How, I never got a call. Ever.

Chloe's face scrunches up in anger as she replies, "After the first month, I called you ever other day, then every few days... Then every week... Every two weeks... How could you not have known I called you?"

I didn't, I swear I didn't. I didn't know! How did I not...? Wait... Oh no... Oh my god, damn it! "Chloe," I reply quickly, feeling tears start to form, "Chloe, I didn't even know you called. I swear!"

"You're parents took my calls," Chloe says, sitting back in the couch, her hands now clutching the cushion underneath her. "They always said you were at school or you were busy with friends. That you would call me back... Why did you never fucking call me back?"

"I can't..." I reply, forcing myself to hold it all together, but I could feel my walls start to crack. Don't do it, Max, don't break down any farther. If you tell her, you're going to do this without tears. Big girls don't cry, they say. "Chloe, I can't talk about this."

Chloe is expressionless. "I think I deserve an answer after five years and a few months, Max."

I can't say it. Oh god, no, I can't. My head, my body is tensing. The head pressure again, I can feel it rising as my body temperature began to. Along with it came tension and stress like an over flowing pot. I pull my legs close to my chest and squeezed them, burying my face as I felt the blood start to flow out again, this time I didn't care. My heart is racing, I can feel myself begin to shake so I squeeze harder. The tears are streaming down my face, my head is pounding, I can feel the blood rush through me like lava in a tube, my stomach tightened and suddenly my entire body aches. I can't do this. I can't say this. I can't deal with this, not again, not with Chloe right there. All I've done for five years was strengthen myself from these feelings and now they buckle and overwhelm me.

It feels just like that day... the first day I left Arcadia. I got to Seattle and the moment we went to our new home, I broke. For hours, days, weeks, months I wasn't myself. Anger, hate, rage all fueled into destruction, pain and sadness. I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, and I didn't care about anything. The minute I walked into my room that day, it felt like I stepped into a void of darkness that trapped me inside. While I was in there, in that emptiness, I could feel my rage every time I punched the walls, kicked the furniture, hurt my parents... I could feel the anger in me try to release against the straps around my wrists, the guard to prevent me from biting my tongue off. My throat was still sore from the yelling and screaming I did since then and I still have scars on my wrist from the confinement. The worst of it was after a few weeks of secretly not eating a thing. I had to be restrained in a hospital, still emotional as ever as they shoved a tube down my throat, pumping in the nutrients and liquid meals against my will. When I resisted, I was restrained tighter... and tighter. After a few weeks, I started to receive headaches that were getting worse. Every time I was upset or emotional, I would get an aching pain in my temples and my nose would bleed heavy until I calmed down. Now, even though the headaches are gone, I still get nosebleeds if I get to emotionally overwhelmed by anything.

And it was all because of Chloe. It was because I left my best friend. My best friend in the world. Chloe was suffering after William died and she was alone when I moved. I left someone I cared about so much and I can't ever forgive myself. My parents knew that... Maybe they lied to Chloe whenever I got a call from her, to keep me from behaving the way I did. That's the only way I couldn't have known until now... I could have been okay, I could have avoided everything if I had gotten to the phone before my parents. Chloe would have been happy and maybe I could have been...

My bed sinks down a bit and warmth washes over me as I am being pulled closer. Chloe has her arms around me, squeezing me close to her, saying my name out loud, but it is muffled, lost in my own thoughts. I go to look up at her, to see her face, to say to her what happened and to apologize again... but the world gets dark and I lose the strength in my body instantly. The last thing I feel before I pass out is my head against Chloe's chest, listening to her heartbeat sooth me into a trance.


	10. Conversations

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 10: Conversations  
**

* * *

The first thing that comes back to me is my sense of smell. The scent of vanilla fills my nose with a touch of smoke trailing behind it to overpower my sense into full alert. Feeling: there is warmth around me, radiating past my clothing, slowly melting icy spots around my body. There are no aches, no pains, no strains, nothing being pulled or squeezed. My ears are attuned with a faint sound of beating, like a small drum being hit at least fifty times a minute in a steady fashion. In the background of this beating were odd noises, squishy and gushing, but mostly silence. A metallic taste fills my mouth as I shift my head a little, tasting blood from my lips and some that had dripped down my throat. After a minute of letting my body adjust to all of these sensations, I decide to try and open my eyes. Hazy. Some colors are coming into focus, but all I can see right now is black. At first, I thought it was my eyes still being shut, but I realized quickly that it's Chloe's shirt that I'm looking at. The warmth, the smells, the sounds are all coming from her: Chloe is holding me.

As my entire body starts to rejuvenating itself, I become aware of the position I'm in. My eyes are darting around, signalling my brain where I was. My room. I forgot I'm in my room. I asked Chloe to come here... then what happened? She looked around my room, I brought up Rachel and Chloe shut that down, then Chloe was on the couch with my guitar... then she asked me a question. What did she ask me again? Come on, brain, think!

I can feel a gust of air rush out of me as I began struggling to move, groaning a little loudly against what feels like her chest. Suddenly, a sharp pain fills my body, numbing me to the spot. The more I struggle to move like a normal person, the more I hurt. Everything is starting to fade away again! No, come back! Come back room, come back Chloe, come back everything! No... No...

 _Max... Max, can you hear me?... Max..._ A bright light is shining down on me, burning past my eyelids as I struggled to open them up. My lips and mouth tastes of blood still, but instead of smelling vanilla I smell bleach and an odor I can only associate with hospitals. Am I in the hospital? Fuck. I try to sit up, pulling against the weight of a tired body, but I quit soon enough just to focus on opening my eyes. As light fills me through rapid blinking, I am making out the room around me as I start to associate sounds to the sights I'm seeing: I am in a bed hooked to heart monitor machines and a blood transfusion is taking place as well as an IV drip, behind that is a small window into the hallway, the door at the far left is closed, muffling the sound opposite of it, across the wall opposite me is a chart with my information next to patient safety information and warnings near a bathroom, on the right wall is nothing, but thick glass windows with no shades to them, and the last thing I see to my right is a person slumped over on my bed next to me.

I was watching Chloe for a few minutes, watching her sleep soundly with her head resting on her arms, the beanie off of her head and in her grip. I was quiet enough to hear the sound of breathing silently escaping Chloe's lips, though her face is turned away from me. She's so cute being her for me. I hope I wasn't much of a pain, I barely remember the conversation that started it. Probably just because my head was killing me so bad that pain took over my though process. I hope Chloe's okay, I hope I didn't hurt her or anything. Though, I know she's going to ask me to explain this. I'll wait a bit longer to wake her up.

My sight is much clearer now as I look at her, finding strength in me to either speak or touch her. Eventually, my mouth won as always. With a small smile, I say her name quietly, "Chloe?" There was a small stir, but she didn't wake up. "Chloe?" Still nothing. Damn it, dork. "Chloe? Free beer and weed!"

Chloe shook herself upwards until she sat up right, looking around dazed for a second before she turned to me. I don't know what she's thinking, gazing at my nerdy face with a silly smile on it, but Chloe's expression was full of worry with a hint of relief in her eyes. She put on a small smile and asked, "Max? You're awake! Holy shit you had me scared, hippy!"

"I'm... here, Che," I replied weaker than I thought I was. "Are... you alright?"

Chloe smiled and gave me a questioning look, "You're asking me? Dude, you're the one in the hospital bed. How are you feeling?"

"Weak, but myself," I said to her, closing my eyes for a minute to rest. "How... long?"

"It's not even midnight," Chloe replies to me.

I felt Chloe grab my right hand, squeezing it with her own. It's nice, warm and smooth to match her personality right now. Chloe's smile faded and concern crept back up on her face. "Max, what happened to you? I know you know... That's why you wouldn't explain to me where the nosebleeds come from or why you didn't call me, isn't it?"

There is no point in denying it, so I shake my head in response and reply, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Chloe says, "You're here with me now and feeling better."

"I... I just can't-"

"It's alright. Tell me some other time, hippy," Chloe says with a chuckle.

That smile, that face, just... Chloe is just so amazing. It's no wonder she has such an effect on me, because she always has. How did I get through five grueling years without her in my life? Now, I'm not certain I want her out of my life ever again. Chloe makes me feel so... wonderful, as cheesy as that sounds. Regardless of what happened last weekend, how fast we moved or what risks we took, I am so happy to have her back with me now... but I still want more... So much more.

"Listen," Chloe says looking at me, "You have the doctors waiting for you outside. Even my mom is here. She called your parents to let them know what happened."

That got me sitting up right as I bolted upwards, jarring my back even more just to lean on my elbows in pain. "My parents? She called my parents?"

"Uh... yeah, don't you think they should know their daughter's in the hospital?" Chloe asks me confused.

I reply, "No, they can't know about this or they'll find a way to get me out of here. Back to Seattle! I need to call them now!"

"Woah, Max, calm down and relax."

"Please," I beg, falling back on the bed, "Do you have my phone? I need to call them, Che."

Chloe pulls my phone out from her back pocket and hands it to me before getting up to go to the opposite side of the room. I know I sounded like a jerk, but my parents can't know that anything happened, especially why it happened, otherwise they'll take me away again... And I can't go again, not this time. I press call and put the phone near my ear, listening to the dial tone ring four or five times before a familiar voice answers.

 _"Mom?... Mom- Yes, I'm fine... I'm fine... No, it was just an overreaction to nothing... Mom, it was nothing severe, just me being emotionally reckless... Mom, no, I- No, I haven't even- Well, she was there, she found me and... I'm fine! Really... I swear to dog... Fine, then I swear to God... Yes, I would absolutely tell you if anything was happening... No- I am grateful that Joyce was there for me... Yes, she was... Mom! I told you, I haven't even seen her until today... Total coincidence, I swear... For the last time, I'm fine, mom... Okay... Okay, I'll call you tomorrow. Tell dad I love him... you too... Yes, I'm fine... Bye."_

Hanging up, I gripped the phone in my hand tightly before tossing it towards my legs. My head hurt, pretty sure it was just a normal headache this time from frustration. Although that on top of the pain that is slowly going away everywhere else, it isn't welcome. I want to reach up and rub my eyes, but I can only get halfway before my arm falls across my stomach, because I'm literally too week to move at this point. Damn it, Max, look at what you've done to yourself.

Chloe walks over slowly, a curious eyebrow raised as she picks up my phone to put it over on the table near me. "What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later," I reply quietly, "Thank you for getting me to the hospital, Chloe."

Chloe shrugs and says, "It's what a First Mate does for her Captain."

The rest of the afternoon was filled with me repeating myself over and over again to different people who were checking up on my condition. I talked to Joyce first, which is like watching my mother freak out over nothing. I'm not complaining, I love Joyce like my own mom, but parents can over react sometimes. Don't be ungrateful though, Max, she did help Chloe out to get me here. There weren't any other visitors this late at night, even though I was expecting my mom to call back for a third degree again about what happened... but Chloe kept me company for the remainder of my time until the doctor came in to release me: he checked my levels, prescribed me some enoxaparin and gave me a lecture about blood pressure control. Thank dog I'm eighteen and not required, by law, to have all this information revealed to my parents... They can't know this all has something to do with Chloe.

Here I am now, sitting in the passenger's seat of Chloe's truck on my way home from the hospital. Neither of us talked much, I can't really speak too much anyway, so we are listening to the radio together. To my delight, a familiar song came on, it's acoustics fill the air around us only for Chloe to turn the volume up.

 _"...I know they say that the space between... can make it stronger than we've ever seen... They might be right but I disagree... cause I've never felt stronger than when you're with me..."_

 _"Sometimes I wonder why you even care... cause even when I leave you're always there with me. And like a candle makes a brighter place... this mark you've made on me can't be erased..."_

Memories of that night in the bar flooded me with happiness and I found myself smiling. I can remember the intensity of being in Chloe's arms, watching her gaze around the room until she ultimately looked at me and stared back with a smile. Instantly, I could feel it again, the rush of emotions that night fills me up now as I sit here: the closeness of her body against mine, her lips only inches away from me with her breathe on me, her warm embrace around my back, and the gazing into her eyes... Fuck, Chloe, quit being so dreamy. This is so bizarre, this entire week has been bizarre, but it feels so incredibly wonderful at the same time, despite the accident I just had. Don't worry, Chloe, one day I'll tell you everything.

 _"I wanna be so far gone in you... so far nothing else will ever do... I wanna be so far gone in you... In you.."_

When we arrive at Blackwell, Chloe tells me to stay put before she gets out of the truck. I look over at the field and see the Bigfoot party still going on as the music is blocking out the remaining song in the truck. Amazing. Annoyed, I turn to watch Chloe walk around to my side, open the door and help me down like a fragile little doll or something. Although it's sweet, it makes me feel stupid, so I try to convince her I'm okay just by standing up on my own.

"I got this, Chloe," I say as I walk slowly towards the entrance, "You don't have too."

"Shut up, Max," Chloe replies as she walked with me to my dorm. Neither of us spoke until we arrived at my door in the dorm alone. After I open the door, I turn around to look at Chloe who asks me, "Are you sure you're alright?"

With a nod, I reply, "Yes, Che, especially after my escort to the room."'

Chloe shrugs. "Just making sure you don't fall down some stairs or, ya know, get to excited again."

"You about to go back to the party?" I ask her out of curiosity.

"Nope, in fact I have to text Rachel, I'm taking her home to her boyfriend," Chloe says as she pulled out both her phone and mine. "Here's your tech back."

As I reached for it and got it in my hand, a thought crawled from the back of my mind to the front and, before I knew it, came fumbling out of my mouth. "Are you busy next weekend?" Chloe looks up at me, a little taken back, but curious enough to put her phone in her pocket. So, I go on. "I mean, you don't have plans any time soon?"

"Other than working during the week? Nah, just chill time. Why?"

Do it, Max. Do it, ask her. You know you want too. After everything that happened, you may as well go for broke here, Caulfield. Ask her... "Would you, maybe, um... Would you be up for... like a... date or a double date? With me?"

I have never seen that damn trademark smirk appear so fast on someone's face, but it did right now on Chloe who asks, "Max Caulfield, are you asking me out on an actual date? I thought you weren't into girls?"

"I'm not," I reply quickly, "but... I'm into you."

Chloe looked at me and asks, flustered, shifting on the spot as her hands are burried in her pockets. "Are-are you sure? I mean, something fucked up always happens to you when we're together. Could be I'm hella bad luck."

The laugh that erupted from me wasn't planned. How cute are you, Chloe? Way to break the tension. "Believe me, the idea alone to ask was stressful enough... and I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure."

Chloe is speechless in front of me. I can't read her expression right, I'm not sure if it's confusion, worry, happiness, or just breathlessness... but all of it is right there. After a moment of just staring at her, Chloe smiles and let's out a sigh she was holding back this entire time. She grins and says, "Yes... Hella yes, I will go out with you."

Yes! Yes! That is just the best feeling ever to hear her say it. There was no chance of me holding back a grin this time and I'm pretty sure my face is beat red. My hands are at my sides, fists clenching to contain my inner excitement that is poorly hidden by my face so much so that Chloe is starting to chuckle nervously in front of me, her face scarlet in the dark. I'm so happy right now. Maybe, way to happy about this than I should be, but the fact that Chloe is here seemingly just as happy about this as I am, makes it worth it.

There is movement; I look up and see Chloe reach down and wrap her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. Of course my response is to hug her back, just as tight, tucking my arms underneath hers to wrap them around her upper back or as far up as I could get. We say this way for a moment, just feeling the silence around us. This is warm, safe, comforting... This is perfect... I want to stay here forever, just like this... Maybe this is a step in the wrong direction, given that I spent the entire week freaking out over Chloe and this weekend, now, in Chloe's arms, I feel practically whole.

A whisper entered my ear and I can feel Chloe's breath on me as she says, "You scared me tonight, Max."

"I know," I reply quietly, tilting my head upwards to whisper in her ear, feeling shivers run down my spine from Chloe's words to me. "I'm sorry, Che."

"I want to know what happened to you during those five years," Chloe says, tightening her arms, "And I'll tell you... I'll tell you everything... When you're ready, hippy."

I chuckle against Chloe's chest and reply, "Swear to dog?"

Chloe pulls back and both of us stand there, looking at one another in the eye. With a trademark smirk, Chloe replies, "Hella swear."

Before I can respond, Chloe walks off down the back stairway. I walk inside my room and instantly crash on my bed, a large grin on my face as my brain began shaping ideas for next weekend... Now I have something to look forward too this week...

The next morning, I didn't get up right away: I laid in bed, grinning from ear to ear, imagining what the weekend will hold for me and Chloe. Gosh, I feel like a child; nothing else matters in the world right now except for Chloe and me. Hah, damn, Max, jumping the gun already. Chloe and you aren't a thing yet, you do have a date to get through. I can't help, but feel happy and excited. Still... a whole freaking week.

What will we do, Max? Think. Think about it, you had some ideas in your head. What would Chloe like? Even though there are differences now after five years, a few thing stayed the same. So if some things stay the same, and my goal here is to make this the best first date, well technically second date, but I don't know how long I will last with my condition. Fucking nosebleeds. So... that's it! An idea struck me... and I sit up quickly.

I don't care that I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday, blood stains and all, I'm acting on this before I forget. Quickly, I go out of my room and rush over to Kate's dorm, ignoring any looks I received from the few people in the halls. At first, I hesitated knocking, but excitement got the better of me as I knock in succession rapidly. It took a minute or so for Kate to answer... Shit, I probably woke her up.

Kate answers the door: through the crack, I see a sleepy, pale face looking back, yawning before a smile crept on her face. "Hi Max, how are you?"

"I'm alright, Kate," I say to her, "Sorry for waking you up."

Kate shakes her head and replies, "No, you're fine. I just didn't go to bed early at all. Are you feeling better? Rachel said you were at the hospital last night."

Rachel said? Did Chloe tell her? Of course, Chloe probably had to explain where she went for hours. "I'm feeling tons better, thank you. Actually, I wanted to ask you something..."

Kate opened the door more and let me step inside the frame. She smiles at me, her arms wrapping around her to keep her warm this morning. Kate gives me a questioning expression and asks, "What did you want to ask?"

A smile burns bright on my face today. I reply, "What do you and Warren have planned next weekend? Possibly Saturday?"

"Um," Kate says, taken back, "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I have an idea for a double date," I say quickly and quietly, checking over my shoulders. "It's something that might work out for all of us."

Kate looks intrigued. Good. Hopefully that's a 'yes.' Kate scratches her cheek and speaks. "A double date with Warren and me? Does that mean... you have a date?" I didn't answer right away, hesitating what I know Kate is about to ask... She locks eyes with me and asked, "Is it Chloe?"

I went to reply when I heard my name called down the hall, making me lean back to check that I heard it right; Rachel was down the hall, poking her head out and looking at me. I wave at her before turning back to Kate quickly. "Think about it? Let me know. I have the day planned out already."

"Of course, Max, that actually sounds amazing," Kate says to me.

Pfft. Well, now what? I wave goodbye to Kate before I head out and look back at Rachel. I went to walk when I realized that I am still covered in bloody clothes, so I hod up a 'one moment' gesture in her a direction before I walk back to my room to change.

Surely she's going to talk to me about what happened last night. The least I can do for both of us is to change into fresh clothes that aren't metallic smelling or ragged looking. I change every bit of clothes I can before redressing in a bra, underwear, my usual outfit of blue jeans, a white shirt with a deer on it and a gray hoodie that was slung over my desk chair. Once I get everything situated, I grab my camera to take a quick picture... just to capture this moment of bliss in case everything blows up in my face. Always take the shot, as Jefferson always says. Now, off to see Rachel.

It takes me less then thirty seconds to get there, feeling the anxiousness flows through my body. Before I get more than one knock in, Rachel opened her door to me and welcomes me in with a smile. Now that I think about it, the last time I was in here, this room was a mess of photos and marketing papers, as well as crafts and clothes. Now, this looks more like a photo-shoot set up with the white all around, the cameras, the lighting... weirdly, all Rachel. She closes the door and sits down on her bed quickly, offering me a spot next to her.

"Are you alright now, Max? Chloe told me what happened last night," Rachel says quickly, "I didn't know you get nosebleeds that badly? And she said something about a spasm or an attack or something."

Facing her, I gave her a faint smile in response. "I'm feeling much better today. Thanks."

"Good, I'm glad." Rachel smiles back at me before turning her body to face me. "I've been wanting to talk with you for a while. You seem so busy lately... What have you been up too, Maxy?"

Oh fuck me, she doesn't know. Well, you know the usual, hanging out with some eating, also a moment of blind lust between me and your ex... all in a days work. No, no, I've just been busy. All I need to say. "I've just have been really busy. Unexpectedly."

Rachel smile fades a bit as she looks at me. "Well, I have to say, I've never seen Chloe so happy in years. Having her best friend back has changed her personality for the better. I knew my little ploy would help."

"It's amazing having Chloe back in my life, I so owe you, Rachel," I say with the utmost honesty.

"Now that she is... there's something I want to say to you," she says to me, looking away and down at her hands. My curiosity is peeked and I listen intently to her. Suddenly, her tone was crude, deep and full of annoyance. "Don't... don't you fucking hurt her again, Max."

What? Wha... Wha-What? Where the hell did this come from? I'm taken back, at a loss for words in response to what Rachel just said to me. She's never sounded this way before especially to me. Rachel has never sounded this angry with me, she's always been kind, always been warm and understanding... but not now. Now she's threatening, now she's frustrated... Why? That hurt me... I can't tell if she meant it to hurt me, but it did.

I didn't respond in time so Rachel went on... "You weren't there when I met her. She was a mess, broken and lost even if she's too proud to admit it. Took forever for her to stop blaming herself and even longer to get her to stop talking about you ever waking minute..."

What?! Where is this even coming from?! Chloe was broken? Blaming herself? I don't understand this, I'm at a loss... "Rachel, I-"

"When we were together, we were happy for a while... but I never filled the void," Rachel says, her tone dropped drastically to a sorrowful one in front of me. "Chloe could look at me, tell me how she felt, she did everything she could to be the best friend... best girlfriend I could ever ask for, but... I wasn't near good enough to fill your shoes."

I shake my head at her. "Rachel, no, you were there for her when I wasn't. It wasn't intentional that I left, I swear to anything it wasn't on purpose!" Rachel wouldn't respond to me, she's just sitting there, avoiding my gaze. "Rachel... I know you mean well and... you care about Chloe..."

"I fucked up," Rachel finally says to me quietly, "I didn't realize how badly I messed up until I realized how less fulfilling Frank is for me... Frank loves me, of course, but Chloe was 'in' love with me and I threw that all away."

I swallow hard, feeling a pain strike my chest like lightning... I was worried this entire time that Chloe still cared about Rachel, that there was still feelings there, but I never considered Rachel still caring about Chloe the way she does... Fuck, Max, now what? It shouldn't matter though, right? Rachel has Frank... but then why do I feel so guilty? I actually feel guilty about my feelings now... Oh man, I'm so confused now.

"Chloe thinks the world of you... Now that you two are, well... closer, you just better not leave her again," Rachel whispers out to me, avoiding my gaze still.

That hurt. That really hurt. "I'm never leaving Chloe again... Ever."

With a small nod, Rachel says, "I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch... I just don't ever want to see Chloe as bad as she was again. You understand?"

"Of course I understand," I reply faintly, loosing my voice with no response.

There is nothing else I can say right now... My mind is twisted, and I suddenly don't feel well. I don't even bother trying to say anything more, I just get up and begin to walk out of the room, leaving Rachel behind me in silence. As I open the door and go to step out, Rachel stopped me; her hand reaching out to grasp my arm gently, stilling me in my steps.

"Max," Rachel whispers to me, "You're the best person in Chloe's life. It doesn't matter in what way... Don't do what I did and throw her away... Friendship with Chloe is loyal, honest, and fun, but... love... love is something rare in her, something that... she will pour everything into."

I didn't mean to cry at that moment, but I found that I couldn't control it. Turning around to look at her, I felt the stream of a tear glide down my cheek. "Rachel, I-"

"I know," Rachel interrupted, giving me a very soft smile, saying, "I knew before you did the moment you left with her at Newmans."

Rachel let go and closes the door to her dorm, leaving me standing there feeling like a broken fool, crying and in pain... again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Now that this chapter has been released, I plan on going back and fixing a few things in previous chapters. Don't worry, nothing major to the story will change at all, so you don't have to re-read the whole thing. Just look forward to the next chapter, ;D Stay classy!**


	11. Girl's Night

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 11: Girl's Night  
**

* * *

I spend the rest of the morning in my room, tossing and turning the words Rachel had said to me earlier, and kicking myself for letting it bother me still. To be completely honest, I'm not sure how I feel about it at all. The minute I try to progress some kind of a relationship with Chloe, something happens to flip my world upside down. All this time, I was worried that Chloe was still so in love with Rachel and now I find the reverse situation just a few feet away from my room. I wonder if Chloe knows about this? I can't tell her, it's not my place... Besides, Max, you're having a hard enough time dealing with your own feelings.

Around two thirty my phone rings on the dresser next to my bed. I pick it up and smile to myself as I answer, knowing that all I needed was to hear that voice to sooth my mind...

 _"Hey there, dork,"_ Chloe says to me through her phone. _"How are you feeling today?"_

I can't help, but smile. "Hey, Chloe. Yeah, I'm okay, so far."

 _"Until you're around me again, right?"_

"I have nosebleeds from other things too."

 _"Oh really?"_

"Out of the gutter, mind."

 _"So punny. Anyway, what are you doing tonight?"_

"Hopefully something more productive than I'm doing today so far."

 _"In bed?"_

"Pretty much."

 _"You were at the hospital, dude, you should be in bed."_

"I got dressed at least and took a walk in the hall."

 _"That's sad."_

"I was planning on filling out applications honestly, just haven't made it over to the computer."

 _"Not tonight, I need you."_

"Excuse me?" Silently, a part of me is wishing Chloe could say that again, much slower, and like 'needier' in my ear... Thank dog I'm not a boy right now.

 _"Bored as fuck. Step-douche is bitching about work and Joyce is just up my ass today. I'm thinking about crashing at Rachel's tonight."_

"At Rachel's?" Fucking fantastic.

 _"Yeah... Problem?"_

"No, no problem. Um... How about a movie night or something?"

 _"You don't have a TV."_

"Use your brain, Chloe, Rachel has one... A nice one too."

 _"Sweet! I'll smuggle the beer!"_

"Yuck."

 _"I can imagine your face crinkling up now. You're so cute."_

"Don't get mushy on me already, I asked you out on one date, not a proposal."

 _"I like snappy Max. So deal?"_

"Yeah, I'm in."

 _"See you in an hour!"_

"Hey, shouldn't you call Rachel first? Or do you want me too?"

 _"Dude, just go knock and crash in. Bitch don't care, as long as I bring her booze. Tell her I sent you."_

"Gee thanks."

 _"Later hippy."_

Urg, I hate just crashing in on people. I'm to shy to just barge in and claim my territory. Although, it is Rachel... Still weird. The fact that Chloe is on her way over here delights me though. Two weeks back into the friendship and I already feel way beyond it. I can't decide if it feels weird thinking of Chloe so intimately over the normal friendship stuff or if it's just what I've wanted to feel for so long. There's no denying it, there's some kind of weird intensity between us, or at least on my end it is. But Chloe did agree to go out with me... Should I question it? No, Max, the only questioning you have to do is this whole Rachel thing now. Should I actually tell Chloe about what happened or just let things play out naturally?... Probably the second option. For now.

I guess this means I have to get up now and make sure I look decent. I slide to the edge of the bed and sit up, stretching my bones out of the stillness before I set my phone on the dresser again. With a yawn, eventually, I get myself up again.

An hour has passed by, I fixed up my hair and replaced my pants with red pajama pants in order to feel comfortable, and got rid of my hoodie. Now, I get up from my desk, grab my phone, walk outside of my room and start my hesitant march down the hallway. For some reason, the walk to Rachel's this time seems longer than before. After what happened, I can't believe I agreed to sit with her in the same room as Chloe and me. I'm still confused, but maybe I'm over reacting still to all of this. So what if Rachel still has feelings for Chloe? Right now, all that should matter is the fact that I have a date with Chloe coming up this week, a date she said 'yes' too, and I can't wait. For now, Max, let the fact that Chloe will be within five feet of you just warm your soul... Which is so easy for me to do. It's so easy to be pleased by that thought, that I made it to Rachel's faster than I thought, with a bit of a bounce in my step.

I knock on her door three times before I stand awkwardly, staring at the door as I wait. Soon, Rachel opens the door and looks at me in confusion. "Um... Hi?"

"Hey," I say quietly back, "Uh... did Chloe call you?"

Rachel's face went from just confusion to a fearful confusion, "Um... No?... Why?"

This was it. As sly as I could make it look, sliding past her as smooth as I could even though I knocked into the door and almost fell into Rachel. Rachel took a step to the side and watched me enter before I turned around to look at her. There was a silence between us before I grabbed my left arm and say, "Movie night?"

"Urg, damn it, Chloe," Rachel swears as she walks out of the dorm door, leaving me there alone. At first, I felt like crap. After about five minutes, Rachel comes back in and leaves the door open as she walks to her movie shelf. "Impromptu as always. Just grab a spot you like and park it, Max."

"Sorry," I say, "Chloe's orders."

Rachel nods and replies, "You don't always have to listen to her, Max. Don't forget that."

As I go to respond, Juliet and Kate walk into the room wearing pajamas just as I was, carrying drinks with them and a blanket. Kate saw me and quickly found a spot on my right, sitting next to me before hugging me like usual. Then, Victoria comes in, followed by her posse of Courtney and Taylor, does a quick glance around before sitting near the wall off to my left side, the two girls sitting opposite sides of her. Not to far behind her is Dana bringing her hidden supply of wine with her. The girls all get settled around me, saying 'hi' and and sharing smiling. This movie night turned into an all out girls night in two seconds. I hope Chloe doesn't mind the added estrogen.

"Alright ladies," Rachel says pulling out a movie from her shelf. "We're waiting on one more person."

"This was unexpected, usually you warn via email or tweet before throwing stuff together," Victoria says, crossing her legs and leaning against the wall.

Dana shifts herself to adjust in the bean-bag chair next to Juliet and responds, "Even Juliet and I didn't know and we usually know way ahead before all of you biotches."

"I'm usually the first news person," Juliet says, scooting closer to Dana.

"This was all new to me too, guys," replies Rachel before setting the disk in her DVD player. "Chloe Price got this shit on the roll, so as punishment, she has to sit through a girl's night or girls 'evening' since it's not night yet."

Ah hah, that's Rachel's game: she went and invited half the dorm to come over so that it would defuse the awkward situation of just Chloe, Rachel and myself. This way, not only is it just the awkwardness of Rachel and me around Chloe, but there's others here so nothing odd can happen. Well played, Rachel, well played.

"Are Alyssa and Brooke coming too?" Kate asks with curiosity.

Taylor looks over and replies to Kate, "Nah, they're going over to the library to study."

Not too long after there is a knock on Rachel's door and my heart instantly jumped. Rachel walks over to the door and hesitates before opening it up. There was Chloe, standing there in some converse wearing blue basketball shorts, a white band t-shirt and her beanie, holding a box of beer under one arm and a bag of chips in the other. Rachel and Chloe stared at one another for a moment before they bust out laughing.

Rachel takes in a deep breath of air and says, "Damn, you look like a twelve year old that robbed a convenient store."

"Fuck off, alright, laundry hasn't been done yet," Chloe says as she walks into the room, stopping in her tracks to look at all the people. Rachel closes the door behind them and Chloe turns to look at her, saying, "You turned this into a girl party?"

"That's what you get for not warning me," Rachel replies, grabbing the beer from Chloe. "And for making Max crash first."

Instantly, Chloe's eyes found me and a huge smile formed on her face. I can feel myself blushing already... Fuck Max! Before anything can be said, Dana and Juliet pulls Chloe closer to them to say 'hey' and the usual formalities while Victoria, Taylor and Courtney keep to themselves, sending glares over in our direction. As Rachel walks back over to the TV, Chloe turns back towards the couch where I'm sitting and sits down on my left side.

"Max," Chloe says with her traditional smirk before leaning across me and extending her hand over. "Hi, Kate, I don't know if you remember me."

Kate smiles and replies with a decent handshake. "Hi Chloe! Yes, of course I do. It's nice seeing you again."

Chloe smiles before letting go and making herself comfortable next to me. She looks at me, forming that classic grin again before saying in a quiet tone, "I'm happy too see you, hippy."

I felt my face blush against my will, again, as I reply, "You too, dork... And I think you look cute in your little outfit."

"Oh yeah?" Chloe says with a laugh before she gazes at my wardrobe choice, "You look like you're ready for bed, sista."

Rachel sat in a bean-bag chair just next to Dana, just a few feet away from Chloe and next to Courtney near the door. I know, precise coordinates, Max... Almost as good as a GPS. Lifting up the remote, Rachel hits play and let's the movie roll. "As a mild punishment to Chloe for this out-of-the-blue union of ladies, we're watching something that I know will be tedious for her, but incredibly delightful to me."

Before anyone could ask a giant set of lips started to fly in slowly before they started singing to us. It didn't take long for the majority of us to figure out what we were watching, listening to the groans of the few outweigh the inner delight of the many as The Rocky Horror Picture Show started up. On my left, I could feel Chloe sink back into the couch and let out a groan of her own only to be followed up by a huge smile across Rachel's face.

"If you're going to make me watch this shit, at least let me get drunk," Chloe says to Rachel. Juliet reaches over to the cooler on her right and pulls out a beer before handing it over her shoulder. "Thanks."

"Are they meant to be shared or no?" Juliet asks before Chloe nods to her as a go-ahead. Courtney hit the lights and we all sit back, ready to watch this musical unfold.

As the movie gets started, I look around at the others before I focus on the TV. Courtney, Taylor and Victoria look very non-amused, but they seem like decent people tonight. Thank dog for that.

After a few minutes have passed, around the time in the movie where Janet and Brad's car get stuck in the woods, I feel Chloe's arm slide next to mine on top of each others thighs. Now, in a room full of girls, I'm trying my hardest to not let Chloe overwhelm me, but let me tell you... it's not that easy. The minute I feel her skin against mine, my entire body shivers in warmth. It's a simple gesture, probably one that happened on accident, but it feels to have that slight contact with someone else. The question is... is this going anywhere or is this indeed an accident?

Never fear, the answer is here as Chloe slowly slides her hand into mine, intertwining her fingers with me. We're holding hands, hands that are resting on a bare leg of hers and my pajamas that I really wish were shorts. The heat from Chloe's hand was thawing my cold one, combined with her arm against me, I feel like a thermometer with mercury rising. Being so close to Chloe is still over powering, which makes me feel so good so fast. As smooth as she is though, if I'm going to let this roll, I've got to have a turn myself.

After a little bit of holding hands, I release my grip slightly to flip Chloe's hand over, the back of her hand directly on my thigh, opening up her fingers and I begin to trace her hand with my fingers. I can feel the slight tingles that ran up Chloe's arm as I traced each finger, up and down with little pressure, always coming back to the center of her palm because it's so sensitive there. That's right, Chloe, I can play at this too. I decide to step up my game a bit farther, so after I run all my fingers up and down Chloe's hand, I slowly glide them down her wrist and to as much as the forearm I can reach without looking suspicious to the others in the room. A simple act, but a powerful one that left Chloe slightly dazed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Rachel looking away from me quickly, hiding her face as she watches the movie. Watching us, huh? Weirdly, I feel like this has become kind of a challenge rather then just some cuddly session. Either way, I get Chloe closer to me.

After I rejoin my hand with hers, I continue to watch more of the movie. Once the movie picked up and got to the creation of Rocky Horror, I feel Chloe's hand slip away from mine all together, leaving me colder in my spot... That didn't last long. Her arm reached up and behind me, her upper arm resting on both the couch and my shoulder. At first, I don't understand this, because the last time Chloe did this she put her arm all the way around me, but it isn't to long before I feel her fingers on the back of my head. Chloe is playing with my hair just lightly enough to make me shiver. This is teasing, it has to be, and it feels so weirdly pleasant. Chloe drags her fingers downward a little to my neck, playing with the tiny hairs there before she starts to massage my neck lightly. I'm in heaven right now. I feel like I'm being hypnotized. This stays this way for a little while until I get another idea in my head.

As Chloe is busy with the back of my neck, my hand reaches over and caresses her exposed knee next to me. This causes Chloe to halt for a moment to look down at my hand. I can't help, but feel like this wasn't the best idea, but she doesn't pull me away, so I follow the same pattern on her leg that she did on my neck. There is a slow sounding groan escape from Chloe's lips that sends my system into hyper-drive. What are you doing, Max? You're supposed to avoid situations like this, at least until your medicine kicks in, yet here you are, touching on Chloe. It may be bad, but bad feels really good right now. To step up this toying game, I begin to slide my hand up to her thigh, still massaging her slowly as I try to explore her smooth, warm skin. It's like touching silk underneath my finger tips: warm, velvet, smooth skin that I needed to explore every inch of. So, I decide to go a little further upwards until my fingers run across a raised part of her skin. What is that? It feels like a tag, but... it's not a tag. Actually, it feels more like a seam, but... it's her skin still, not the shorts.

My hands try to explore more until Chloe grabs my and from her thigh and returns to holding it in her grip, pulling her short-leg down to where it was before. Alright, clearly that didn't go very well. I glance at her out of the corner of my eye, expecting to see annoyance, but all I see is worry followed by nerves. What could she be nervous about? I'm the one who's so nervous I was halfway to... well, a zone I shouldn't have been near yet.

My body shook for a second once I registered that I was moving too fast. It is then Chloe picks up my hand, raises it to her mouth, and gives me a quick kiss on the back followed by her signature smirk before letting our hands fall back. Is that supposed to be the 'it's alright' sign?... I'm taking it as one, regardless.

The movie finally ends, showing Janet, Brad and Dr. Scott on the ground, crawling in a circle, when there is movement by the entire group, stretching after sitting there for so long. Chloe and I slowly let go of each others hands in order to stretch in our spots.

Dana, looking pleased, stretches to the sky and says, "So love that movie. We should make a trip to New York and see the actual play!"

"Yeah, we can dress up and party out in the actual theater," Juliet adds before she joins Dana in stretching.

"I'm set," Chloe replies, getting up, "I'm going for a smoke and then another drink."

"I'll join you," Rachel says, getting up.

Chloe smirks and looks around, "Anyone else?"

Off to the side wall, Victoria and her posse get up to follow Chloe and Rachel out of the room. Once the door is closed, Juliet and Dana chat among themselves about the movie, or so I imagine. After a moment or too, Kate looks at me and nudges my arm a bit until I look at her.

"So?" Kate asks with a bright grin on her face.

I can only reply with a blush as I say, "So..."

"So, you and Chloe are awfully cute tonight," Kate replies giggling and turning away from me.

I'm lost for words immediately, but after a minute to process where I am, who I am, and what this conversation is about, I simply smile and say, "Uh... what?"

Kate grips my arm and says, "Holding hands and just being close together. I thought you didn't like girls, Max? Or is Chloe just an exception?"

Before I reply, I glance over at Dana and Juliet who don't seem to be paying any attention to Kate and me. So, quietly, I reply, "I don't know, Kate. This just kind of... happened out of no where."

"So are you two... together?" Kate asks in the same low tone as I do.

"Not officially yet," I say, "but I did... I did ask her out next weekend. Don't tell anyone, Kate."

Kate shakes her head quickly, not quick enough to let the smirk fade, and replies, "Absolutely not... but I can't wait for this double date now... Max, seriously, you and Chloe look so adorable together."

"You and Warren are the cutest couple I've ever seen," I say swiftly with a smile.

"Maybe... but Chloe and you fit like a puzzle... It's so clear how attracted she is to you."

Is she? Oh gosh, how have I never noticed? Or maybe I have noticed, but my brain is so focused on not screwing things up. Did I notice? ... No, I didn't, until now. Does she really? Wait, Kate can tell that just by looking at me? Kate really is amazing.

"Don't worry, Max," Kate says, breaking me out of my trance, "because I can see how attracted you are to her... It's kind of obvious, but in a good way."

"Who's attracted to whom?" asks Juliet, causing both Kate and I to look over quickly. I can feel my face flush harder than before... Damn it, are we too loud? Shit, I only meant to tell Kate... Juliet shifts her body to face us and asks again, "Who are we talking about?"

"Uh... Um..." Come on, Max, don't say it. You only wanted Kate to know and, as much as you like Juliet, she blabs her mouth. Careful, Max. "No-no-nothing, just chatting about Kate and Warren." Sorry, Kate, I just threw you out there. It didn't seem like Kate minds at all though.

Juliet eyes me curiously before replying, "So... that's why you're blushing, Max?"

Dana shifts herself around to face us, a smile burning brightly on her face as she says, "Oh, I know what you two are talking about."

"Wha?" I reply quickly... you know, doing fabulously well at giving myself away.

"I'm not stupid, Max," Dana says, her smile haunting my thoughts at the moment, "When did you and Chloe get so close?"

"You and Chloe Price?" Juliet asks, sitting upright in excitement, "You and Chloe, Max? I thought you didn't like girls?"

"She doesn't, but I guess... Chloe's the exception?" Kate asks before looking back at me.

Dana leans over her seat and looks at me, "Tell me, Max, how did you two get so close so fast?"

Well, bravo, Max, exactly what you didn't want to happen. Now, not only does Kate know, but Juliet the Blackwell Speak-America and Dana the Most Popular Gossip Extraordinaire know about it too. I should just blurt it out when Victoria and her cronies come back so they can make fun of me and get it over with... Maybe I'm being to harsh here. No, I didn't want them to know, but... is it so bad that they do? They're my friends after all... and they're more experienced then me. If anything, it could be helpful or extremely unwise.

"Max?" Dana asks, face lit up like a Christmas tree, "You better dish, girl."

Just as I was about to say something, the rest of the girls came back into the room. Dana and Juliet return to their original spots as Taylor and Courtney parked themselves back around Victoria. Chloe comes in, grabs a beer from the desk before she sits next to me again. I can only smile as I try to hide my blushing yet again from Chloe's gaze, only to result in failure... duly noted by Rachel who was now finishing her fifth beer, moving on to her sixth.

"What's everyone chatting about?" Rachel asks, sitting down in her bean-bag chair. Dana and Juliet turn to face her along with Victoria, Courtney, and Taylor. "Something good like gossip?"

"Not gossip," Dana replies with a shy smile, "Just chatting."

Rachel shrugs and asks, "Well, what are you chatting about?"

Fuck me. Just seriously... fuck me. Find a diversion, quickly... Luckily for me, Kate spoke up first. "We were just talking about the movie. I've never seen it before so I was asking some questions."

Rachel nods, sipping her beer. Victoria, from behind her, replies to Kate, "I doubt that that movie is the reason all four of you looked like you were a second away from wetting yourself: look at Maxine's face, so flushed, clearly embarrassed by something while the 'not-really-a-couple' look like they've just discovered gold."

"Wow, is that the attitude you speak in everyday?" Chloe asks, taking a huge sip of beer. Oh thank god, someone who backtalk's Victoria when I'm out of things to say... Chloe, don't leave my life, ever.

"We're just super happy to be hanging out again," Juliet says in response to Victoria. Yes, Juliet, I take back the blabber mouth comment.

Chloe looks over at me and I want to look back, but due to the situation, I'm trying to ignore her gaze for fear of blushing way to hard again... giving away everything my friends are trying to hide from Rachel and Victoria. After a second, Chloe turns away to look at Rachel; they stay starting at one another, their faces are unreadable as they watched each other drink beer. What is that? One of them is plotting something.

Rachel brings a smile to her face, leans back a bit and says, "It's fine, Victoria, they were just chatting... Probably about the fact that sexual tension between Chloe and Max is way off the charts and it's distracting."

Rachel... Fuck... You... Seriously? Seriously? Oh god, I'm about to turn into a raging bitch, must calm down now, Max, retain your dignity. Don't stoop to that level, just don't respond at all. You're better then that, don't be like Victoria. If anything, just glare at Rachel really freaking hard to mask anymore blushing that your body is currently doing. But Rachel? Really? Why? Argh! Breath, Max, breath... because in like three seconds the people around you are going to act out your emotions regardless if you want them too and you just need to exit at the right time.

The first person to respond, surprisingly, is Kate. "What the heck is wrong with you, Rachel?!"

"Rachel, what the fuck?" Dana asks, standing up immediately. "How dare you put either of them on blast like that!"

Victoria's smile was literally the brightest I've ever seen it light up, it was almost like looking at a devil sun or something. She sat up right, her two goons sitting up with her, and replied through the annoying grin on her face, "Well, well, looks like Max Caulfield prefers her lovers on the delinquent side of the tracks."

"Fuck off!" Chloe replies, standing up immediately, "Who the fuck are you to talk to either of us this way, you bitch?! You're boyfriend is five hops away from a hella straight jacket!"

Victoria stands up quickly, arms folded, and replies, "Oh you so did not just fucking say that, Price!"

"Are you deaf too, you cunt?" Chloe asks, violently.

"Guys!" I say loudly, trying to find the bit of anger in my voice, but I can't be heard...

Juliet stands up as well, right behind Dana, glaring at Victoria. "Victoria, you need to shut up! You wouldn't even be saying this shit if not for Rachel here!"

Rachel, now, stands up to confront Dana and Juliet. "Don't start with me. You can't tell me you aren't distracted by their so called 'innocent' situations?"

"Guys!" I shout this time, still going unheard...

"Rachel, stand down!," Chloe replies, grabbing Rachel by the arm and forcing her to step back, "Shut up!"

Rachel struggles out of Chloe's grip and shouts back, "Just go fuck yourself and Max as a favor to all of us!"

"Rachel!" Dana says, stepping over and grabbing Rachel's other arm.

Chloe looks up at Dana and says, "She's high, guys."

"What?" Juliet asks from her original spot. "What do you mean?"

"Guys!" I shout again, starting to stand up with Kate right next to me, but they keep going...

"She took a hit of something while we were out smoking," Chloe replies, her and Dana struggling a bit to get Rachel to sit back down, "Booze and that obviously don't mix."

"Obviously," Dana says, finally getting Rachel back down in the seat. "It's still no excuse."

Taylor and Courtney, of course, have to put their two cents in because, otherwise, they don't measure up to Victoria's standards. Courtney puts her hands on her hips and says, "Just like Caulfield, having an interest in the talent-less."

"Chloe's not that bad," Taylor replies to her friend, "I mean, she could be dating Samuel instead."

... One day, in another universe, I'm going to beat the shit out of all three of them...

"Why do you have to be so mean all the time, Victoria?" Kate asks, reaching for my arm... Oh, Kate... "Max has never done anything to you, but you jump on her every time you get the chance!"

"It's because she's a bitch," Juliet says, folding her arms.

Victoria laughs and says, "It's amusing that you're gaining up on me when it's Rachel blabbing scandalous secrets about you're dear pet, Max."

"I swear, I will rip out your heart through your nose, Chase!" replies Chloe, reaching for Victoria's shirt only to be evaded by Dana stepping in to hold Chloe back.

"Look at you," Rachel says from her current spot, "Defending the honor of someone who abandoned you for five years... or did you forget that, Chloe? Did you forget that it was me who was there for you, not you're precious Max?!"

"GUYS!" I shout, violently from within my chest, my eyes shut, feeling like I was screaming my lungs literally right out of my mouth. The noise in the room stops leaving only like-minded angry people around me. Chloe glaring at Victoria, Rachel glaring at Chloe, Dana and Juliet exchanging glances of worry, Taylor and Courtney eyeing me like a disgusting insect and Kate, grip on my arm, giving me the most worrying look I've ever seen. My heart is pounding so hard in my chest I can hear it past the ringing in my ears. My face is completely red, struggling to hold back any emotion I can as to not add fuel to the fire that already started in this room.

It's all because of me... well, and because of Rachel, but it's mostly because of me. I don't know about sexual tension, but there is something strong between Chloe and me, and both of us are aware of it. I just wasn't aware, or I didn't think I was aware that others could see it on my face so easily. I mean, I would have loved to have been more discrete, but obviously I failed in that. Now I'm standing here, in the middle of a very awkward situation that wouldn't have happened if Rachel hadn't been so emotional as to take drugs and drink at the same time. Did I cause her to get this way or am I blaming myself out of some sympathy to her? Rachel has never been this way before, today was an entirely different Rachel that I've seen, but I can't honestly say that it's my fault... Is it? And now, with Victoria and her friends absorbing this bit of leaked information, I feel like a child again, back when Chloe and I first met, getting bullied because I was so small and shy... I haven't felt this small in a long time, and having my friends around me arguing on my behalf doesn't make me feel any bigger, it makes me feel like I can't handle situations without their help. That's sill, Max, and I know it is.

My fists are clenched as I shake Kate from my arm lightly, my eyes gazing at the ground to avoid anyone. Eventually, after a moment of silence, I find some voice in my throat, enough to just... break the silence. "This night... is over... I'm, I'm going back to my room."

"Max...," Chloe utters, gazing at me, her expression incredibly sad.

I turn to look at her, stopping her with a brief smile on my face before I say, "Take care of Rachel, if she's high like you say, then she needs your help right now."

Everyone's eyes began to lower or follow me as I slowly made my way to the door. Kate rushes up behind me, wrapping her arms around me to force me into a hug before I step out. "Max, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Kate,"I say rather quietly, slowly shifting out of her embrace, "I'm just... really tired... Talk to you guys later." After I slip out of the room, I immediately rush to my own room, closing the door and falling against it to let out everything that I'm feeling.

I didn't want to cry... but I did. I didn't want to feel so emotional... but I do. Am I over reacting? Probably, but when am I not? The past few weeks have been nothing, but me overeating to everything, especially where Chloe's concerned. And now, my feelings started up a mini war among the girls in the dorm, one that Victoria, Taylor and Courtney won't soon forget, causing an uncomfortable wave every time Dana or Juliet, Kate or Rachel step out of their rooms. Now, I'm here, hiding in my room and about to just fall on my bed, letting the rest of the night pass by...

What is wrong with me? Maybe... maybe my parents were right... Moving back to Arcadia after everything that happened, knowing full well I was bound to run into Chloe again... maybe it was just to much? You knew all this, Max, you knew that seeing Chloe again would be the hardest thing you've had to do since you left her. I just never planned on... these feelings I have for her. I never planned on seeing her for a day and practically failing in love with her the next. This isn't a fairy tale, a story book, or a game, so how did I end up feeling like a character in one? Am I just hurting myself more now that Chloe's back in my life?... You sound like your mom, Max; my mom used to say that having Chloe out of my life for now was the best way for me to get well again. I never believed her, but I ended up lying about it after four years in order to convince my parents that... I can go back to Arcadia without them worrying about me... To think that the root of everything I've felt in the past two weeks, somehow comes back to Chloe.

After a while, I can feel myself start to doze off and the tears stop finally. _Knock, Knock, Knock._ No... I don't want to get up... _Knock, Knock, Knock._ Just... just go away, please? I can't even say the words, so I lay there, hoping the knocks die away. After a moment of silence, I hear a voice speak from the other side of the door, "Max, please open up?"

Fine. I drag myself up, try to fix my hair and clothing before I walk to the door. My hand resting on the knob, feeling the chill of metal run up my arm as I twisted it and opened the door... letting my instant smile flood my face of warmth... Kate, Dana, Juliet and Chloe all stand there, blankets, pillows, and beer in hand wearing a big, wide grin on their faces as they looked back at me. I couldn't help laugh, stepping back to wrap my arms around my stomach as I gazed at those goof-ball faces looking back at me. They laughed too, before they came inside and started putting things on the ground.

Kate walks up to me and hugs me tight, pulling me away from my laughter as she says, "We decided to have a sleep over... and I think you're invited."

"Oh yeah," I ask, laughing against her, "Thank you for thinking of me."

Kate pulls away and replies, "It's what friends do, Max." As Kate went over to fix up a spot for herself, Juliet came closer to me, bending down a little to hug me before Dana joined in and hugged us both... I'm going to die of cuteness right now, and there's no other way I'd rather go.

Through the hug, I look over and see Chloe standing by the door, arms folded across her chest, legs bent to lean against the frame, her shirt seconds away from riding up her body while her shorts are seconds away from falling off her hips, and that damn beanie sitting perfectly on of that punk-blue hair. I break away from the girls and walk towards Chloe, face already blushing, because I'm a damn dork. Chloe stands up straight and takes a step outside of my room, letting me step out and close the door behind me.

The hall was empty, leaving just me and Chloe standing here, slowly making eye contact with one another. Every time I look into her eyes, Chloe begins to say something, hesitates and then closes her mouth again. She's so cute, but I can't leave her speechless like this.

"So," I say, leaning against the door with my arms wrapped around my body, "Is... is Rachel okay?"

Chloe looks away, nodding and putting her right hand behind her neck. "Yeah, she will be. I called Frank like ten minutes ago."

"Frank?"

"Yeah," Chloe replies, "Dana convinced the three queen fuck-tards back there to help us get Rachel fixed up and down to the street secretly so that Frank can come by quickly and get her... Rachel wanted to stay here, but she wouldn't stop fucking screaming, so I called Frank." I nod and look down at my feet, instantly feeling a small burst of guilt rush through me. Without even saying a word, Chloe acted on my guilt... It must have flashed across my face. "Max, it's not your fault. None of that was."

I shrug, still not able to look at Chloe again. "It's just..."

"Just... what?" Chloe asks, reaching forward with her right hand, lifting my face up to look at her. "You kinda have to look at me sometimes."

Do it, Max, what could it hurt now? Tell her... "Rachel... she told me something earlier today. Something that... I think could be the reason why... she took drugs tonight."

Chloe removes her hand and folded her arms again, a smirk rising on her face, "No, Max, she... just... takes drugs sometimes, nothing has to cause it. She just does things like that, even when we first met. "

"Well," I reply quickly, "It doesn't help that her boyfriend is a dealer either."

"Exactly," says Chloe, smiling at me, "What did she tell you?"

My mouth opens up, but falls shut again, feeling myself doubt the decision to bring it up, but I know I have to say it. "Rachel... regrets throwing you away, Chloe... I think she still loves you."

Chloe is speechless, but her smile never falters. I'm gazing into her eyes again, searching for some kind of reaction: does that make her happy, does that make her sad, or does she feel anything at all? Come on, Chloe, say something. This is so awkward, please speak to me. Tell me that... you love her too... or that you hate her or... tell me that you don't care... Tell me something! Chloe unfolds her arms and puts her hands in her pockets... I think, mentally, trying to pull them back up again without making it look to obvious, but her hands remain there as her eyes focus on me.

With that smile still there, Chloe shrugs and replies, "Too bad... In a way, I will always love her still, somewhere in my heart, but what we had is gone and... I don't want it back."

My heart flips in my chest and I let out a sigh that I wasn't aware was held back. "Are you sure?" I ask, feeling foolish in doing so, but I still need to know.

Chloe steps closer to me until her body is less than two inches away. I look up at her, my eyes locked in hers as she lowers her forehead down against mine. My eyes close instantly as I can feel left hand run through my hair, her left hand sliding behind my pack in order to push herself closer to me. Now, our bodies are pressed together, my hands are on her waist above the waist line of her shorts, tickling exposed skin from underneath the shirt as my eyes slowly open again to lock on two intense blue jewels locked deeply onto mine... Are we?... Are we going to kiss? I think, I think it's still a bit too soon... but oh, damn, do I want to kiss her right now.

Chloe's left hand stops running through my hair and slides down to caress my face as we gaze at one another. Her breath is ragged, warm against my lips as it matched up with the racing of her heartbeat against my own. This is so... so intense and I can feel my head start to feel pressure again, my blood rising slowly. Damn it, kiss me, Chloe, even though my mind and heart are telling me not to let it happen. Our eyes close in unison, absorbing the air between us. I take the moment to inhale her scent, letting the smell of beer, cigarettes and... blueberry fill me... Oh gosh, blueberry smells just as delicious as vanilla does... Who the hell needs drugs when you've got this beautiful punk in their lives?

My hands grip a little harder on her waist, feeling her shorts slide a little downward under my hands, until I felt something familiar under my left hand... the seam-like feeling from before, abrasions on her skin, pressed against mine. My fingers begin to trace them only to feel more, some over lapping, some parallel... These are lines. These are scars, in lines, reaching from her front to her back. My eyes open again to look downward where my hands are, pausing my fingers as Chloe's hand grips around my wrist, stopping my left hand all together.

Chloe's eyes pop open, staring back at me, flooding with panic as I gazed at her in with worry in mine. My voice found words caught in my throat, and I spoke quietly to her, "Che... are those... ?"

Moving my left hand away from her hip, Chloe brings it up to her shoulder before letting go, joining her own hands together behind my lower back. At first, her eyes close to avoid my stare, but she opens them again, pulling her forehead away from mine. I bite my lip, trying to hold back another wave of emotion ready to break at the rocks as I wait for Chloe to respond. "Chloe?"

"I... You were gone, and," Chloe falters, eyes filling with emotion she's trying desperately not to show, "... and I couldn't... It-it was he-hella hard... for me, and..."

No, Chloe... No. Quickly, before she says another word to me, I pull her into a tight hug, burring my face in her shoulder, letting the heat from her body sooth my rapid heartbeat. After a moment, Chloe hugs me back, super tight like I did to her. Don't speak, Che. Please don't say it, I don't think I can handle it right now when I'm so close to breaking already. We just stand in this hug for what felt like hours... but is eight minutes in reality.

Eventually, I pull away, bringing a smile to my face as I whisper to her, "We should... probably get back inside before... more ideas about me start to spread through the halls."

Chloe snorts and retracts her arms from around me, putting her hands back in her pockets. "Yeah, wouldn't want the next rumor to be about our wild sex-escapades in the halls of Blackwell's dormitories."

"Yeah, I don't want to get kicked out of school because of rumors," I reply to her, flashing a small smile as she looks at me.

We head back inside to spend the rest of the night with Kate, Juliet and Dana, listening to music and joking around until we all fell asleep: Dana and Juliet wrapped up in each other on the floor, Kate snug on the couch near my guitar, Chloe next to me on half of my bed, turned towards Kate, as I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling... for once, feeling more worried about Chloe than I do for myself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know, this was like a week's wait, I'm sorry. I am working hard on writing more of this as well as editing previous chapters on top of writing. :)**


	12. The Double Date

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 12: The Double Date  
**

* * *

The next morning, I am woken up by Chloe who lightly jumps into my bed... even though I'm pretty sure I fell asleep looking at her. My eyes flutter open until, in perfect view, I'm gazing at Chloe who's smiling down at me like I'm a simple child. Her cocky grin is plastered there, her blue hair a mess without the beanie to cover it, but Chloe's eyes were still shining down at me like stars. I can't lie, waking up to look at her face is, dare I say it... priceless. So I smile and groan myself awake as I feel her still shake my shoulder.

"Come on, hipster, wakey-wakey," Chloe says to me, until I finally sit up. "Come on, let's go get some food."

With a yawn and a stretch, I pull my legs over and scoot until I'm sitting at the edge of the bed next to Chloe. "Yeah, food sounds amazeballs right now."

Looking across the room, I eye Dana who's sitting up and against the couch, looking at some photos with Kate, who must have just woken up when I did because she is stretching just as much as me. On the floor, with her head in Dana's lap, lay Juliet sound asleep still, curled up near the couch. I almost totally forgot that they were in the same room as me... I almost forgot about last night in general, but my memory isn't that bad yet.

Chloe puts her arm across my shoulders and pulls me in for a messy hug as I sit there. My head falls on her shoulder, tucked under her chin, when Chloe says quietly to me, "I'm sorry about last night... with Rachel."

"Mmmm..." I grumble against her, my nose buried in her skin because I'm suddenly cold, "It's not your fault, Chloe."

Chloe tightened her hug on me and says, "She isn't going to say those things to you again... I swear it."

My arms find their away around her and squeeze Chloe against me. "She was high, Che. I don't think she meant those things... It just hurt at the time."

"I'm not going to let it happen again, regardless of the reasons," Chloe says to me before she nuzzles her nose in my hair at the top of my head, resting her head on top of me. "Max?"

"Mmm?"

I could hear Chloe's breath catch in her throat as she spoke. "The scars... I can-"

"Chloe," I reply, breathing her scent in deeply, "When I talk about what happened to me, we'll talk about what happened to you. Deal?"

"Deal," Chloe say, rubbing my back. "Still, I can go for some food from the Two Whales..."

I grumble against her before I sit up right, pulling away in order to say, "Bacon sounds so good right now."

Once Juliet finally wakes up, all five of us woke ourselves up and headed out for breakfast, dressed just as we are now... no fucks were given. Sunday morning, we spent at the Two Whales discussing Kate and Warren mostly, or any topic that strayed away from Chloe or me. Joyce was all too happy to see us, but a little distraught to see us in sleep gear, especially Chloe's outfit. It was a peaceful Sunday, compared to last weeks, and I made through a full day without a nosebleed. Personal goals.

When Monday came, Chloe went back to work, and the rest of us went back to school life. This week seemed as endless as the past week, but even longer now after what happened. Rachel didn't go to classes on Monday or Tuesday, so I had to deal with Victoria and the rest of the Vortex junkies that backed her and her boyfriend up all the time. I don't know if I got bored of or just irritated by being called Max the Carpet Muncher... but knowing that Juliet and Dana were giving Victoria hell was just the best feeling ever. Most of the week I spent with Kate and Warren who didn't bring up anything involving Chloe and me, but Kate and I talked in secret about the upcoming date this weekend.

Tuesday, I got a call from my parents. The call starts out really pleasant, I basically listen to them talk about how great Seattle is right now. Eventually it leads back to my fainting episode, which takes a half our of convincing them that I'm healthy, well, and not putting myself in pressured situations. I'll be honest, I think my parents blame Chloe for it all, which is bullshit.

The worst day was probably Wednesday: Rachel came back to Blackwell, but avoided everyone like the plague, including me. It's not that I tried to stay away from her, in fact I went to approach her a few times, but she always disappeared before I could say anything. From what I heard from both Dana and Juliet, Rachel wasn't talking with them either, so that night after class, I text Chloe to see if I could find anything out.

 **Max:** "Hey, Chloe, have you heard from Rachel? She's back at school but not talking to anyone."

 **Max:** "I'm worried."

 **Chloe:** "Um, I'm not sure. Let me talk to her."

So I waited... for what seemed like hours. It was one in the morning when I heard my phone vibrate next to me on the dresser. I pickit up and unlock it, forcing my eyes to focus on the screen without burning.

 **Chloe:** "Rachel is feeling insanely guilty I guess. She barely stayed on the phone with me. So I guess... she'll be alright."

 **Max:** "I don't know what to do. I can't approach her, she's been evading me."

 **Chloe:** "Let her be. Rachel will talk to you when she's ready."

 **Chloe:** "As well as she fucking better, after the way she treated you."

 **Max:** "I just want her to be alright."

 **Chloe:** "You're so sweet. Seriously, though, just... let her be."

 **Max:** "I miss you btw."

... Wow, Max... Didn't even realize I sent that text until I did... internally slapping myself in the face.

 **Chloe:** "Don't get all mushy on me, hippy, I'm still going out with you this Saturday."

 **Max:** "You better, or this will be the most awkward double date ever. Remember, nine in the morning!"

 **Chloe:** "Right, right. A double date? Who's our other couple?"

 **Chloe:** "Wait, is it the Nerd and the Bunny?"

 **Max:** "... Warren and Kate, yeah."

 **Max:** "The Nerd and the Bunny?"

 **Chloe:** "Kate kinda reminds me of a bunny rabbit, that's all."

 **Max:** "Is that an issue for you?"

 **Chloe:** "Nope, see you Saturday, Captain."

 **Max:** "Aye, aye."

With a smile, I put my phone on the dresser and adjust in by bed when I hear it vibrate again. Once I get settled on my side, I reached over for my phone and looked at the screen:

 **Chloe:** "I miss you too."

Thursday and Friday are spent mostly hanging with Juliet and Dana in order to avoid Victoria, Courtney and Taylor. Not that I minded at all, especially when they insisted on dragging me everywhere with them anyhow. I have become the dorm pet as of late.

Friday, we had the return of our prep meeting. Kate and I are already there, spending time with Dana and Juliet, just waiting for the others to arrive. Alyssa and Brooke show up, this time even with Stella, but Victoria and her crew did not show up... Neither did Rachel. So, after waiting for them for an hour, Dana did the usual thing of asking us how our week was going, what was new, and if we had a date or plans for the weekend. Like the norm, Alyssa and Brooke run through why they did or didn't before Dana hooks them up with one of her millions of people she knows. Luckily, Alyssa liked going out with Evan so much that they have another date planned soon. As for Brooke, her and Luke are working on their relationship. Juliet keeps them talking for a little while before letting them go, leaving just the four of us in the room.

"So how about you two cuties?" Dana asks, putting her phone down and staring at us. "What plans do you have with Warren and Chloe?"

"Max actually planned out a double date for us," Kate says proudly, patting my shoulder.

Don't put me on spot, please Kate, thank you though. Dana looks positively delighted at the notion. "Oh yeah? A double date? What do you have planned, Max? Do you guys need help with wardrobe?"

"Calm yourself, babe," Juliet says, pulling Dana into a hug.

I can't help, but laugh. "Actually, just the casual clothing is all that's needed." I turn to Kate, specifically, so that I can give her the brief details. "So, meet me outside at nine so we can go grab breakfast first."

"Wait," Kate stops me, slightly confused, "Our date is... in the morning?"

Shit, I knew I should have told her earlier in the week. "Um... actually, it's kind of all day."

"Oh... alright," Kate says with a smile.

Dana and Juliet exchange looks of interest before Juliet asks, "So... what did you have planned, Max?"

"It's a surprise for all of them," I say with a proud grin, "They will see."

The rest of the evening was spent chatting and just hanging out with my friends. I couldn't ask for a better way to end an evening at Blackwell.

The next morning, I'm way to excited to sleep in any later than six in the morning. Anxious Max is anxious. For the first few hours of my day, I spend it picking out the right clothing... let me tell you, picking out the right casual clothing really is no different from just getting dressed like normal, it just takes a lot longer because I'm spastic about this date. Eventually, I throw on some newer looking jeans, a black low-cut tee with a butterfly on it, my grey hoodie as well as my bag and camera. Yeah, totally not worth an hour of my time trying to look nice.

Around seven thirty I browse the internet, watching some videos on YouTube to pass the time, even though it feels like the world is in slow motion. My phone is near me at all times, as I anxiously wait for it to buzz or ring even though it is way to early for anyone to be as ready as I am. My hands are running through my hair as I get more nervous by the second, to the point where I'm not focusing on anything anymore.

Eight rolls around... I'm debating going downstairs already... because I'm nervous. No, Max, too anxious. I can't help it, today is going to be so exciting. I hope they all have a good time. I hope that this turns out to be a fun day for Chloe; I've never took the lead to plan out a date before, and here I am with an entire days worth of stuff to do for four people... I can't tell if that makes me a boss or a try-hard. Aw, come, time, let's go!

Eight thirty hits and I decide to go downstairs and wait anyway. This way, I can calm my nerves before Chloe arrives... So I can blush hysterically without any control over my emotions, like normal. I grab my bag and my camera, step outside my dorm and close the door behind me, feeling a bounce in my step as I start to walk down the hallway. Luckily, it was quiet so no one had to hear me struggle to keep my breathing in order. My anxiety increases once I hit the stairs, rushing down them like I'm being chased by a fire monster. Nearly throwing the door open, I rush to the parking lot of Blackwell with all my stuff.

It's only eight forty... and I'm way to ready for this day. Calm your pants, Max, it's all going to be fine. Today you are spending the entire day with your friends and making this a special day for them. You got this! ... I am so nervous, I can't stand it right now. I take my gray hoodie off because I begin to sweat from both nerves and the sun starting to beat down on me, so it's a good excuse to wipe my sweaty palms off on something. Relax, they are going to be meeting up with you soon, Max, it's all going to be fine. I hope.

After another ten minutes, Kate appears, walking towards me with a bright smile on her face. Kate is dressed so laid back: fitted blue jeans with some black converse, a white button shirt shinning through her tan hair that lays on her shoulders, and her gold cross necklace shinning in the sunlight. My face brightens as I see Kate come closer, once again feeling at ease by Kate's presence.

"Hey Max," Kate says as she approaches me, opening up her arms for a hug that I graciously accept as always. "You look cute."

I smile and reply, "You look cute too, Kate. How are you?"

"Excited," Kate says, pulling away and folding her hands together. "And you?"

"Nervous," I reply quickly, scratching the back of my head.

"Warren will be here soon," she says to me, shuffling on her feet trying not to grin as hard as she is right now.

Oh good, well I'm still nervous as all hell. Not five minutes later, Kate turns to look behind her just as Warren is heading towards us, another person with a huge smile on his face. Instantly, Kate is excited, jumpy as she wraps her arms around her waist. Warren adds some pep to his step and reaches us as Kate grabs him into a bearhug followed by an adorable little kiss. So, so fucking cute... and they're kind of matching? Warren's wearing loose blue jeans, black skater shoes and a white t-shirt with the 'pi' logo written in black across it. For the moment, they are lost in each other, until Warren looks up finally and walks towards me, pulling me into another bear hug of his.

"Max Silver Hammer," Warren says to me with a grin as we pull away, "I'm super excited for this date; it's all Kate talked about all week."

Gee, Kate, thanks for the added pressure... "I'm glad you're excited, both of you, I hope it turns out like I planned."

Kate smiles and says, "I'm sure it will, Max. We're just waiting for Chloe, right?"

"Not for long!" shouts someone from behind me. I turn around and instantly smile, feeling my cheeks flush hot again as I watch Chloe climb out of her truck and walk over to us. My eyes trail from the top of her head, looking at that damn beanie covering her blue hair as they fall to her beautiful face carrying that usual smirk with a cigarette in between her lips, down to her bullet necklace that hung over another white tank top doing a poor job of hiding her bra, but a wonderful job of hiding the upper half of her ripped jeans, and finally those tattered combat boots. The little bit of predictability mixed with laid back, casual punk is both adorable and kind of hot every time I see her. Chloe reaches us, puts out her cig, and comes up close to me, her arm falling over my shoulders. "Good morning, beautiful people."

"Wow, you're chipper in the morning," I say with an uncontrollable giggle, "I didn't know you were a morning person."

"I'm not, but after a wake'n'bake session with three cups of coffee, I'm all happy go lucky," Chloe says with her smirk growing wider and a squeeze of her am around me.

I turn to face Warren and Kate who are holding hands, watching Chloe and me with patience. I shrug and ask, "So, are we all ready to go?"

"Sure, just guide the way," Warren replies quickly as him and Kate get in his car.

Warren agreed to do the driving since his car holds more than three people, thank goodness, because all for of us squeezed into Chloe's truck would awkward. I take the backseat behind Warren with Chole sliding in next to me. Once settled, I tap Warren on the shoulder as the cue to go ahead and drive away. When he goes to pull out of the parking lot, I say quickly, "Destination: Portland."

"Portland?" Warren asks before pulling out of the lot. "Yes, Ma'am."

I put a cooler and a closed box of items in the trunk of Warren's car and we are on our way. The sun is shining down heating up the air inside the car as we drove, the windows just slightly cracked. This is an hour and a half journey alone, which works out the way I planned, so that when we actually arrive in Portland, we will be hungry. Although, I can hear Chloe's stomach growling right now and we are barely fifteen minutes away, so happy Chloe might end up vicious by then. I'm getting hungry too, I can't wait to just smash on some bacon and eggs.

Kate put the radio on and began flipping through different stations until ultimately we all ended up on an alternative rock station, which was secretly a Christian rock station; Kate always tries to mask the music she listens to as 'alternative' to avoid looks, but I don't mind. Besides, even Christian rock is better than some of the mainstream music anyhow. Warren is contently jamming along with Kate to, what I'm assuming is Skillet, which is more hardcore than I thought Kate could get, or even Warren could get. Again, I don't mind so much since all I'm doing is sitting here nervously, trying to focus on making sure this date turns out alright... that's when I look over to my right.

Chloe is resting comfortably against the seat, her head slightly angled to the right, against the window, which I am assuming is because of her height compared to Warren's tiny car. Her blue hair is being tossed by the wind across her face, letting the sun shine and illuminate her cream-like skin. Chloe's eyes are closed, her right arm in between the door and her side, resting on her thighs as Chloe's left arm rests on the top of the seats behind her, her hand less than an inch from my shoulder... She is crazy beautiful. I feel so much more comfortable saying that to myself now than I did a week ago. Before I could react or turn away, Chloe's eyes open slowly, gazing back at me before a light smile crawls on her face. She sits up straight, returning her left arm to her lap, before giving me her classic smirk as she turns to look out the window.

After the beautiful drive, I sit up closer to Warren and guide him around the inner city: Portland can be incredibly huge if you don't visit or live in it very long. It was another five minutes before we arrive at the right spot. To everyone's relief, and Chloe's stomach's happiness, we arrive at the BlackBear Diner; a slightly rustic, outdoors style restaurant that has a delicious breakfast menu. Yes, I did research it out of hunger. Once I saw this place online, read the menu, I instantly saw Chloe smash on some bacon, eggs, even pancakes and hash browns. Besides, it's nothing to fancy, because that's way out of all of our comfort zones anyway. Warren pulls in and we make our way inside.

The inside was just as cool as the outside, just as wood-like with bear carved sculptures all over as we walk in and get seated near the window. The minute we sit, Chloe instantly looks at the menu, scanning for the food before Kate conveniently reminds her to order something to drink first. I swear, people need a pocket Kate in regular life. A waitress comes over to take our drink orders; Chloe is getting coffee, Kate and Warren are drinking orange juice, and I make a decision to make myself look like more of a child than I really am... I order chocolate milk. Why? Because, chocolate milk is one of my favorite things to have with breakfast. It's delicious.

"Did you seriously just order chocolate milk?" Chloe asks, taking her eyes away from the menu momentarily. "That... is way to cute for words."

"Shut up," I say back, lightly punching her shoulder as I pick up the menu to scan what I want to eat.

Once we get our drinks, we get ready to order our food. Kate orders a breakfast that almost fits her personality today, a Sweet Cream Waffle with extra fruit and whipped cream on top of it which is close to what Warren ordered; a sweet cream waffle with two eggs over easy, sausage and orange slices. Now, on the opposite side of the table, or as I call it, the growling grizzly side of the table, sits Chloe and me practically drooling over every item we see. We both order the Bruce's Meat Lover's Omelet which cotains so much meat already aside from the fact that we order more bacon and more sausage to go with it. Reminds me of our night in the diner where Chloe almost choked on her enjoyable food, today is the day I experience the same thing.

When we get out food, there are no words exchanged. While Kate and Warren try to converse, Chloe and I are so focused on eating we don't even look at one another until we're halfway through. Damn, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I hit the full meter... Chloe can't feel like this all the time, can she? Before I can take another bite, Chloe the 'lady-like' individual lets out a large belch followed by a laugh. We all laugh, honestly, but Chloe ends up apologizing before finishing her plate. The apology is well accepted when Warren's inner man comes out and he lets out a belch larger than Chloe's.

Once we are all done eating, Warren and I get ready to pay for our bills when Chloe grabs the check from me, insisting on paying it. So we pay and head back out to the car where we spend ten minutes groaning in delightful agony, holding our stomachs and trying hard not to belch again. That's okay, I had something planned to work off some of breakfast...

Not far from BlackBear Diner, I convince Warren to pull off into a shopping center off on his right side. As he pulls in and slows down, Kate and Chloe are looking around in confusion as I sit there, quietly, with a smirk on my face. After a moment, Kate turns around to face me and asks, "So, what's next?"

"Yeah, why are we in a shopping center?" Warren asks as well.

I let out a small sigh through the grin on my face and reply, "Do you see that building called, 'SuperPlay?' Well, I thought... to work off some of breakfast, that... a little game of laser tag would be fun?"

Instantly, Warren and Chloe look at one another, their faces lighting up like a child on Christmas, causing me to brighten up even more. Even Kate, who I'm pretty sure has never played laser tag ever in her life, grins as bright as the sun.

Warren lets out a laugh and replies, "Alright, Max!"

"Dude," Chloe starts, putting her hand on my shoulder to make me face her, "Are you serious? Are you freaking serious right now?"

"Of course," I say, feeling my face flush even more as I look at her. "I figured we can play teams."

Kate laughs and replies, "This is so not what I thought I'd be doing on this date... and I love it."

Warren takes off his seatbelt to turn to face me directly and says, "What teams? Like, couple vers-"

"I call Kate!" Chloe inturrupts loudly, her hand reaching over the chair to grip Kate's shoulder. "Dibs!"

"Hah, alright," Kate replies.

I guess it's settled then. The four of us park the car right outside the door to SuperPlay and head inside. When we walk in, we're thrown off by the size of a bowling area in front with the lazer tag area near the back end. Once we get back there, I pay up some money for vests and laser guns for all of us, listening to the silent squeeling of Chloe's excitement from behind me. We start up a fifteen minute game as soon as we are ready and separate onto teams: Kate and Chloe verses Warren and me. I suppose now would be a bad time to tell Warren that I can't aim worth crap?

Once the timer starts, Warren and I enter the neon darkness. The only light that's easy for us to follow is our own blue light until we reach some neon pink, purple, and blue lights further in. There is electronica music blaring into my ears, filling me with a rush of adrenaline that I wasn't expecting to feel. Warren becomes instant general and starts pointing around with his gun. It is almost seven minutes before I hear faint footsteps approach from behind a dark barrier, quickly taping Warren's shoulder to alert him as we backed into a corner.

Through the darkness, small red light is shining off of a purple pole across the room. Warren pushes me into the dark and heads up behind me, up a small ramp near by. I wait for the red light to come across, listening to my own breathe echo off of the plastic gun as I wait. A minute later, a small figure runs across and hides behind a black barrier, ducking quickly. Okay, Max, okay... it's probably Kate, just aim and wait... Wait... Now! I take the shot, hearing the loud sci-fi sound shoot, but not hit a target. Then, the figure stands up and starts shooting me at a different angle, so I move backwards. My gun firing back until I hear the sound of a hit. Nice! I turn around to go to Warren when Chloe's red light read appears, taking the shot at both Warren and I before running off into the darkness again with Kate. Three minutes left for us to get some shots in, so we hustle around the map, taking a shot at any red light we saw.

We spent two hours playing laser tag before I called them together and requested we leave. We return all our items and walk out to the car, letting our eyes slowly adjust to the sunlight above. I stretch my arms out, my eyes closed against the sunlight, before I feel a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from walking forward.

"Watch where you step, Max," says Chloe from behind, turning my body to the right so I can avoid a huge pothole in the floor. "I know you didn't plan on having a date at the hospital."

We laugh and I reply, "Well, maybe I'm into the whole doctor-nurse thing?"

"Dude... No," replies Chloe with a smirk before she shoves me forward a bit.

Once back in the car, I direct Warren to our next destination which takes all of them by surprise, but Kate looks incredibly happy at me when we get to the gate. She looks at me with her eyes shining and asks, "The Zoo? Are you serious?"

"Yes," I say simply, my face creeping with crimson, "Since I knew that laser tag would win over Chloe and Warren, I wanted to do something that you would enjoy, Kate." When Warren parks the car; Kate instantly ran around to me and jumps into a hug.

The moment we walk in, Kate floods with excitement, grabs Warren's hand and proceeds to drag him with us behind them. We end up going directly to the first exhibit to look at the adorable mountain goats with their babies. I would be lying if I said I didn't squeal at the sight. What surprises me more is when Chloe squealed next to Kate before they went over to a trainer on the other side. I walk over and all of us got to spend time petting a baby goat in the trainers lap.

We pretty much made our way around the entire zoo from the black bears to the cougars, from the penguins to the flooded forest through out the day. I snapped so many pictures of animals as well as us with the animals: I got a nice shot of Warren in front of a black bear, a shot of Chloe looking like she's about to get bitten by a python, a photo of Kate getting to hold a baby penguin in her arms and I got a shot of me feeding a giraffe. One of the best moments was when we were at the end, they brought out animals that most people would never touch like pythons and spiders. Chloe bet that Kate wouldn't pet the tarantula, but the moment the trainer came closer with it, Kate held it like a Chihuahua while it looked like Chloe was going to pee her pants.

It was almost five when we left the zoo. Once we are in the car, Kate couldn't contain her excitement and just kept talking about all the cute animals that were there which got us all talking about our favorite moments and such. Warren started the car and I simply told him to drive back to Arcadia, specifically to the beach before the sun went down.

The ride back is almost as quiet as the journey out to Portland. Warren and Kate are chatting over the radio about their day today, and I think flirting a little. Aww. I look over at Chloe who is sitting a little closer to me than I remember her being when we left the zoo. With a smirk back at me, Chloe reached for my hand and grasps it tight in hers as she put our hands on her thigh together. Her arm is so cold against mine, yet her hand is incredibly hot, soothing the imbalance of temperature. Weirdly, it felt like she wasn't just holding my hand, but holding my heart as well... Hah, wow, that is incredibly corny, Max, but... true. We looked out the same window and watch as the trees fly by faster than the clouds do; I'm trying hard to listen to her heartbeat over the tunes until both of our ears tune into the song currently playing. My face flushes, I immediately feel my entire body heat up against Chloe's cold skin as the same tune from the night at the bar chimes over the radio, again at the most perfect moments. It's like the universe is watching me carefully and planning all this out, but if that's the case, then good job.

By the time we reach the beach, I can practically feel the weight of sleep on everyone's faces, yet I had one more idea left in my arsenal of fun bullets. Everyone slowly got out of the car and stood on the beach, facing the setting sun across the ocean. I go around to the trunk and open it up, pulling out a cooler and my box from earlier out to them, setting them on the ground.

"I get the cooler," Chloe says, eyeing the other box next to the cooler, "What's in the box?"

"The last of my surprises," I say, opening the box up slowly.

Warren kneels down and starts looking through it, flipping through some stuff on top carefully, before he looks up at me and asks, "What is all this stuff?"

"Did you rob the science lab, Max?" Chloe asks with a smirk.

"No, I didn't rob anything," I say, folding my arms around my chest, "Ms. Grant let me borrow a few things for the evening, provided that I don't burn anything down or get hurt too badly."

Kate looks down at Warren who is holding thin metal canisters and twine in his hands. "What are we doing with this stuff?"

A smile emerged on my face again as I get their attention and say, "We are going to finish the evening off with a bang... Literally."

"We're exploding things?" Chloe asks me, way to excited in the face.

"Not really, but you are going to be launching rockets..."

Warren's smile glows to shine his inner geek as he stands up with the box in hand next to Chloe who's excitement is to hard to ignore. He looks at me before looking back at Kate and asks, "Is that okay? I mean... can I?"

Kate giggles and replies, "Of course, just don't blow yourself up."

Warren smiles at her before running closer to the edge of the ocean with the box. Chloe turns to watch him before turning back to me, with a grin, and asks me shyly, "Can I go too?"

"Go you dork," I say, reaching up to her beanie and pulling it down in front of her eyes.

"Chloe! Come on!" shouts Warren from a far, beckoning Chloe to come over.

As the sun sets over the bay, Kate helps me take out blankets for us to sit on on the beach as well as the food and drinks for the cooler. I went to grab a light from Warren's trunk, just incise it gets dark before we get back. Chloe and Warren shot rocket after rocket off, all of them not reaching any height what so ever as Kate and I sat on the beach together to relax and watch them play.

"Max," Kate says to me, turning to face me, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

I turn to her, feeling slightly confused, and reply, "Um... what do you mean?"

"Judging by Rachel's outburst and seeing how close you and Chloe are, I was just wondering if... something happened between you two?"

"Kate, um," I say, feeling taken back by the blunt question.

Kate smiles, reaches over to my arm to grasp it in her hands, and says, "Max, tell me? You can trust me, you know that."

And I don't know why, or what came over me, but... I told Kate everything... Everything that happened from the first date to the incident at the junkyard and all the moments in secret. I told her how confused I was, how confused I still am about everything that's happening. Some how, in some way, I don't feel like myself anymore. I tell Kate that I feel somewhat responsible for how Rachel is reacting to all of this. However, I said nothing about my nosebleeds or the call from my mother. They aren't as important. Once I finish talking, I realize my eyes aren't on Kate anymore, but on my hands, wet with some tears that rolled off of my cheeks. Kate pulls me into another hug and holds me there, letting me ride out the wave of emotion that flooded me in that instant.

After an hour, Warren and Chloe come back to us, placing the box near the car and they sit down; Warren next to Kate and Chloe next to me. I opened up the cooler to pass out sandwiches and drinks for all of us. The sun starts to set in front of us casting a romantic scene for a hell of a day. Of course, me being me, I grab my camera and snap a picture of it before Chloe grabs the camera from my hands. I glare at her momentarily until she holds it out and tells us all to squeeze in for a photo. Thanks to her, I have two memories of today, of a successful day, I hope.

I feel a nudge against my arm and I look up at Chloe who jerks her head lightly to the right. I look over and see Warren and Kate kissing sweetly, lost in their own thoughts. Chloe and I exchange looks before we giggle a little, trying to silence ourselves so we don't break up their session. A moment later, Chloe nudges me again, this time to stand up with her. So I do. We take another look at Kate and Warren before slowly sneaking away, back to the car to give them time alone.

Chloe sat on the front of Warren's car and lit up a cigarette before exhaling the smoke away from me. I take a minute to look at her, watching her lips part just perfectly to let out the smoke while her frame is surrounded by the pink-gold glow of the sunset. Before I knew what I was doing, I pull out my camera again and snap my final photo of Chloe.

"Dude," Chloe says to me with a smile, "I'm a one trick pony, don't waste your shots on my lame ass."

I laugh and reply, "My camera, my shots."

Chloe threw herself back on top of the car, posing for me in a silly fashion. I walk over to her side and sit next to her, putting the camera behind me as she sat back up. For a moment, we sit there, just taking in the world around us until Chloe says to me in a quiet tone. "Today was... hella awesome."

"Do you think so?" I ask with a shrug.

"Dude, come on," Chloe says, taking another hit of her cigarette before throwing it on the sand, "You out did yourself today. Breakfast, laser tag, the zoo, and now rockets and a picnic by sunset?... You're the boss of all dates, Max."

I roll my eyes and laugh, "I doubt that. I just wanted to make today special for everyone by doing something everyone would enjoy."

"Well, what about you?" Chloe asks, resting her left hand on top of my right one.

My body warms up instantly, my cheeks on fire as I avoid her gaze. "Of course I enjoyed it. I was more worried about what you would think."

Chloe squeezes my hand and asks, "Why? I mean, this is one date. Technically, our first date. I mean, of ones we were prepared for. First dates are never this amazing."

"That's why I did it," I say openly, laying it all out there for the taking, "I wanted the first date to be special for you... just in case..."

"Just in case?"

"Just in case... we never have another one," I reply quieter than before.

"Max," Chloe utters softly, the hint in her voice causing me too look back at her. Our eyes meet and the world seems to stop. Oh man, my heart is beating so fast right now. I can't read her face as she looks at me, internally I'm struggling to hold on to my emotions. My lips part, trying to breathe in air deeper into my lungs as I watch Chloe reach up and rest her right hand against my cheek. Oh, that feel so nice. I am struck with euphoria instantly, but I focus on her, not closing my eyes or taking them away. Before I know it, I feel my body lean forward slowly...

Chloe leans into me, her face just under an inch away, pressing her forehead against mine just like the night in the hallway. Her scents are infiltrating my nose, her skin warming the ice behind my own, and our eyes locked still to a point where we are seeing ourselves through each others eyes. Intoxicating... Chloe looks at me with a look of question on her face. Finally, I break eye contact and look down at her pink lips, moist and parted to let Chloe breathe raggedly. Is she feeling the same way I am feeling right now? Is that even possible? Am I doing this to her? I... I can't believe it. My breathe hitches in my throat before Chloe leans in further to kiss me.

Her lips touch me and I can feel the electricity run down my spine striking every nerve everywhere. The feeling of lave filling every corner of my body is back, warming me from head to toe as I lean into deepen the kiss. Her lips are so soft, so smooth, and they feel... so good. Oh my dog, this is amazing, this feels so incredible and even better than before. Chloe is kissing me. Me! And I'm letting her... it feels so... wowsers. Chloe and I pull apart for a split second, creating a strong longing in me for more as I bite down on my lip. The moment is short lived before Chloe returns her lips to mine, this time they were hungrier than before, the kiss lighting more of an inferno on an already lit volcano inside of me.

"Hey you two," I hear Kate say from behind us. I pull back from Chloe instantly, feeling myself turn into a boiled lobster in Kate and Warren's eye sight as Chloe turned away from them frazzled. Kate flashes me a warm yet slightly naughty look before she says, "This sunset has a strong effect on all of us, doesn't it?"

Chloe turns back, looking at me as we meet eyes before we laugh in our defeat. Chloe and I stand up to stretch a bit before turning back to Warren and Kate. Warren yawns and says, "We should get back. This day has been incredible, but right now I can use some sleep."

"Me too," Kate replies to him.

The four of us get back into Warren's car for the last time tonight as we head back to Arcadia. Warren pulls into the parking lot quietly and parks, feeling the weight of today weigh him down. We all slowly slide out of the car at the same time. Chloe says goodbye to Warren and Kate with half hugs before she walks towards her truck,flashing me a quick glance out of the corner of her eye. I follow once I say goodnight to Warren at least.

We walk over to her truck before Chloe turns around to me and asks, "Do you have plans tomorrow?"

I shake my head, "No, nothing. Why?"

"Well, how would you like to... come hang out and spend the night?" Chloe asks me with her eyes avoiding mine at all cost. "You know, like we used to. Movies and games and shit."

"Um," I reply, feeling like a dork that I even had to use 'um ' in response to that.

Chloe finally looks at me, her eyes sympathetic as she takes a step closer, resting her hands on my shoulders. "I promise, Max, I won't... go overboard like I did before... I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable unless you want me too."

With a smile, and a roll of my eyes, I nod to her. Chloe smiles before she leans down towards me again and kisses me, lighter on need and hunger, but still full of emotion as her previous kisses. We pull away, Chloe goes to get into her truck and I walk around, ready to do the same, until I look back over at Kate from across the lot. Our eyes met, my face falls a bit when I realize she watched all that, but Kate just waves and walks away towards the dorms. Holy shit, it's for real. This whole day is real... and it is wonderful.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **1) This one was long, this one took a while, I know. Sorry. Still hope you liked it!  
2) Hope your holidays were really good :D  
3) This story now has a Spanish translation! If you would like to read it, visit the link in the above notes!  
4) 'So Far Gone' is my writing/ novel entry for NaNoWriMo for 2015. The goal was to write 50k by the end of the month and I did!  
5) I do not live in Portland, Oregon, nor do I live anywhere near Oregon in general. The locations used in the story as well as their descriptions are based off of locations in Portland as well as Arcadia Beach or Cannon Beach. Everything I used to paint a picture of in the story is based off of their individual websites as well as Google Maps for rough times between locations as well as where they were all located. If you live near or in Portland, I apologize if there is an error above, I did my best from just Google alone.  
**


	13. Intensity

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 13: Intensity  
**

* * *

The early night is flying by the windows against us as Chloe's truck hums down the road, taking us to a place I haven't been too in over five years. At one point, I assumed this was a place I'd never visit again, but ever since Chloe came back into my life, I almost feel bad that I haven't been there yet. I won't lie, I'm excited and slightly anxious as well after the moment Chloe and I had at the beach.

Chloe is sitting over there, her face so completely relaxed with a genuine smile of happiness on her face. For the first time since we got back together I feel really happy knowing that I'm some of the cause of that smile. This whole time I've questioned myself, my actions and moments around her, but I do feel at ease knowing that that smile across her beautiful face has something to do with me. And I have no way of hiding my constantly blushing around her so Chloe has to know what she does to me. Before long, I find myself staring at her again... so I shake my head and focus on the world outside my window.

The only question on my mind tonight now... is what are we? We've only been on technically one date, but does Chloe count the accidental blind date or the movie slash bar? What about the diner the next morning? Are those considered date's too? Let's say that they are, then technically Chloe and I can move on to a higher level? But what is that level? Does this make us a couple now or are we still just 'dating' each other for now? I'm so happy with how this is going, even though my body is screaming at me because it's progressing so slowly, that I don't want to cross a line or move to fast and ruin what we have... This strange intensity that makes it hard for us to pull apart from a kiss can't be a normal thing for all couples, could it? I'd ask Dana and Juliet, but I have a feeling they would know the answer way to well... Also the only person who knows about how far Chloe and I have gotten and retreated is Kate, so I doubt she would get the whole 'intensity' thing. Then again, I can be surprised.

As Chloe pulls into her drive way, my mind launches back a few years to the last time I looked at this place. The paint on the house is only halfway done, left from the last time William had time on his days off to paint. The two bushes with the steps in between still look healthy as ever, compared to the mailbox which is showing it's age. Even the TV satellite is still holding up on the side of the house. The main difference is the American Flag hoisted just outside of the door. I know the Price's can be as patriotic as anyone, but I've never known them to put a flag out front. Maybe David did that, I keep forgetting that he's apart of the family now.

Chloe parks the truck and looks at me, reaching for my hand that is resting on my lap. "You're like a thousand fucking miles away, dude. You okay?"

"Yeah," I reply, squeezing her hand back, "I was just thinking about the last time I saw this house."

Chloe took a look around as though she never sees this place, even though she lives there. "Not much of a change since dad died." _Ring, Ring!_ _Ring, Ring!_ Perfect time for a call, I guess. I look around for my phone and hold it, not doing anything. I look at Chloe who smiles and says, "Answer it. I need to chat up my mom and David about you first. I've been the good daughter as of late, so David might not be such a fucking prick tonight." Chloe releases my hand and gets out of the truck.

"Hello?" I say into my phone, "Hello, Mom?... Hi, I'm sorry, I meant to call you this week. I just got caught up in everything... School? School is great, still making good grades and I'm enjoying the classes... No, no more issues... The doctor put me on some new medication... Yes... Yes, so far a full week without any nosebleeds... How are-? What?... Mom, no I haven't... I told you last time, that was the first time I had seen Chloe in years, her and Joyce just came by at the right moment... I'm not lying!... I told you, mom, that there was a chance of Chloe and I running into each other... I don't understand why Chloe and I seeing each other again is such a huge issue... I know! I know! Mom, I was there when shit was happening to me, I know!... Mom, please!... I'm sorry, I'll watch my language... I know you worry about me, but I swear I'm okay... You can't ask me too do that... You can't ask me to not see Chloe anymore, that's redic-!... What do you mean by that?!... No, mom, no, please just stop this!... No, it's not her fault and you know it!... If you're going to be upset with someone, be upset with me! It was my body, my health and my fault!... No, I'm not arguing with you about this anymore- I, I've got to go... I have to go! Bye, mom- No, I have too-!..."

Fuck me, seriously?! Fuck! I throw my phone down by my feet and curl over, resting my head in my hands, letting my fingers run through my hair as I tried to calm down. Damn it, mom, seriously? I can't believe she's over reacting like this, it's not anyone's fault, but my own that I got so bad. But no, blame everyone, but her broken, less than perfect daughter. At least my dad listened to me, tried to make me feel whole again instead of blaming Chloe all these years. My head hurts as I struggle to hold back any crying; not tonight, not after such a perfect day...

I hear the truck door open next to me and feel a warm hand on my back the next, another grabbing my right arm. "Max?" Chloe says me through the silent darkness, "Max, what's wrong? What happened?"

Calm down, Max, regain composure and just... just keep on going like that conversation never happened. I wipe my eyes really quickly, even though I'm not crying, and sit back up against the seat, breathing in deep breathes in order to bring my heart rate down. After a moment, I look at Chloe in the eye, realizing I left her hanging with concern. I flash a quick smile and say, "It was nothing... My mom."

"Is she okay? Is your dad alright?" Chloe asks again, resting her hands on my thigh now as she looks at me.

"Yeah, she's alright," I reply, "The same... Sorry, I'm fine, really." Chloe still looks at me with concern as she stands up and takes my right hand in hers, slowly helping me out of the truck. The chill in the air on top of my heated skin sends shivers through me, causing Chloe to pull me into a quick hug. "I'm fine, Che, I swear."

"I know," Chloe says, squeezing me quickly before pulling back. "Let's just get inside, it's hella cold out right now."

Chloe and I head inside, feeling the warmth of the house completely strip all the chill out of me. I think I even moan a little at how wonderful it feels. And the smell... Oh, the wonderful smell of baking that is always here, thanks to Joyce and her amazing skills in the kitchen. Chloe closes the door and nudges me forward down the hall, glancing at older photos as I passed by. Boy, Chloe looks so different now compared to those pictures. How bad were those five years for her to have transitioned from the girl in these photos to this bad-ass punk standing behind me? As I walk farther down, I can hear voices from the living room get louder until I stand there looking at Joyce as she stands up.

"Max!," Joyce says, opening her arms up for a hug, "Always good to see you."

"It's great to see you too, Joyce," I say as I practically run into that hug. Joyce is amazing and has always felt like a second parent to me. I can't help, but to smile when I run into her.

Chloe comes up next to me, leaning against the wall as she watched Joyce and me interact. Joyce smiles and says 'hi' to Chloe before turning around halfway. Holding up her hand towards the man on the couch, Joyce looks back to me and says, "Max, this is David. I think you know him from school too."

I look at him as he gets up and then I realize who he is... David Madson: Blackwell security guard, voted the third least favorite person at school and a total prick. Now the comment Chloe made at the diner makes more sense. I smile and nod at him as David stands up to do the same to me. "Hello, Mr. Madson," I say to him somewhat quietly. I've never really talked to him before, so I don't know exactly how to go about it.

"Hello, Max Caulfield," David says to me, stern, but not as stern as he normally would in school. "I didn't realize you and Chloe were friends."

I shrug shyly and reply, "We're old friends... from way back."

"Well, welcome to our home," is the last thing David says to me before sitting back down.

Joyce gives me a subtle roll of her eyes and says in a quiter tone, "Don't mind him, Max, David really is a good guy."

"Hah, sure," Chloe says before pushing herself off of the wall and towards the staircase. "Come on, Maxaroni!"

"Max," Joyce says quickly, "It is good to see you, but I'm going to say the same thing I said to you way back when you were a young girl: you don't always have to do what Chloe tells you too."

"I know," I say with a laugh, "Thanks, Joyce."

With a last smile, I turn around to follow Chloe up the stairs. Once I hit the top, Chloe pauses at her door, reaching for the knob with her hand, but hesitated. I didn't say anything, I just observed until Chloe's hand dropped from the knob completely. She turns to me, flashes another smirk, and says, "My room... it looks a lot different than... when you left, Max." Before I can respond, Chloe takes a step back for me so I can enter the room. My hand rests on the knob and I turn it, opening up the door with a small squeak as I step inside.

When I walk inside, the first thing that hits me is the scent that usually lingers on Chloe's skin, but this time in a higher concentration: smoke, coffee, and a hint of fruit backing it up. On my right are posters with graffiti all on a wall next to a small shelf which held her Hi-Fi and some movies and games we used to play. An older TV sat in front with a chair in front of that. There are papers all over the floor and boxes of photographs as well all in that one corner. As I wondered around, the next thing I came across is her desk... at least what I think is her desk, hidden within the papers all over. The only things visible besides the lamp were her laptop, some CD's and an ashtray.

Along the walls as I walk are more posters and graffiti, some of it with a feeling of deepness when not shrouded in sadness as well. There are some Christmas lights lining a part of the wall that lead down to boxes all around her bed. Chloe's bed is a mess, but it is clean so I suppose that's what counts. For as rebellious as she seems, Chloe hangs an American flag from the top of her window down to the floor. On the floor underneath the window are more papers and clothing next to a dresser and a suitcase full of ashtrays and booze. On the wall, scribbled in ink is Chloe and I's old growth measurements. I guess we out grew one another...

As I hit the closet, I instantly feel nostalgia of how Chloe and I used to play in there like it was our secret place. Doubt both of us could fit in there now. To my left is... Oh my god, the old dresser we painted together. Oh man, talk about a time trip, Chloe's room is a Tardis to our past. This makes me feel so happy, yet incredibly sad... I'm sorry, Chloe. I shudder a bit as I turn back to the door, watching Chloe enter finally.

Once she closed the door, Chloe turns to me and asks, "So, you freaked out yet?"

"Not freaked. Amazed," I reply with a smile, "I can't believe you kept our old stuff to go along with the new stuff."

Chloe shrugs and walks over to her desk, setting down her wallet, phone, keys and cigarettes down. "I guess I have trouble letting some things go." Oh, yup, there it is, that knife to the heart again. I knew it would be hard for her to forgive me for that, but I didn't think it would be this hard. Chloe looks over at me and shakes her head. "You can sit down, you know."

I walk over and sit at the edge of her bed, still absorbing everything around me. The graffiti is clearly part of the anger side of Chloe that came out. I wonder if Rachel was part of this? Maybe Rachel was part of Chloe's so called 'rebellion' against the world. I kind of miss the hint of anime and manga that Chloe was into when we were younger, but some of this is still very artistic in a different way. Some of the music she listens to now is way different than me as well: the posters on the far wall or of some bands that I ether don't listen to or never heard of before. Although, compared to my hipster indie music, these bands have to be a better emotional release for Chloe. I mean, getting Chloe to truly open up about stuff is some effort, so I image her raging out by herself in this room a lot.

In my daydream, I smell a wiff of something vulgar and I cough. Covering my mouth a little, I look over at Chloe and I ask, "What is that?"

Chloe laughs in response and replies, "Happiness." If that's what happiness smells like, then the world smells of despair. "Weed, Caulfield. Want a hit?"

I shake my head and say, "I didn't think you smoked that on top of cigarettes."

"What did you think I meant when I said, 'Wake'n'Bake?," Chloe asks before taking a hit of her joint and letting out a little bit of the hit slowly as she spoke. "So... I'm not perfect... Could you tell?... I'm just as fucked up as anyone else."

"I don't see you as fucked up, Chloe," I reply my eyes focusing on her.

"Oh, no?" Chloe asks me in a strange way. She puts her joint down in the ashtray and stands up, walking in front of me and puts her hands on her hips. My eyes travel up the length of her body slowly, taking her all in until they become locked on her eyes. "What do you see me as then?"

"Um... a person," I reply, kicking myself internally. Duh, of course she's a person, Max. Don't choke up now. "A skin of hurt holding back a happier you?"

"I ask you one question and you go hella deep on me?" Chloe asks, eyebrow raised to me as her smirk grew wider.

I just shrug and reply, "Well, I am a hippy according to you."

Chloe bends down suddenly, catching me off guard as she slowly got closer to my face. As a first response, my hands fell down to my sides to steady myself as I backed away very slowly to match Chloe's increasing closeness. My eyes are still trapped in hers as I feel myself lean back a little, trying to hold myself steady without falling back on the bed. Chloe's hands fall near mine, holding her weight above me as she got closer. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks, blushing as Chloe's face got closer to mine until she pressed her forehead against mine again. This is like becoming a silly little ritual every time she goes to kiss me, this whole forehead thing. I like it, it's just more intense than I expected it to be.

With our eyes still locked, Chloe smirks and says in a whisper, "Are your words as deep as your kisses, Caulfield?" Again... Insta-Blush mode: activated. Words completely disappear from me as Chloe continued, "I can get hella deep too you know."

Okay, I have to smirk at that, because... it did sound a little dirty. Where my mind is right now, I have no damn clue, but I'm enjoying this mercury rising temperature within me. With a deep breath, the only thing I can say is her name, "Chloe..."

Suddenly, Chloe's lips are pressed to mine firmly. The impact isn't as gentle as it was before, but it isn't rough either. Our eyes close in unison as I let the feeling overwhelm all my senses: the silky smoothness of her lips with an underlying warmth adding to the firey inferno festering within me. Mmm, oh, man this is... This is so... I can't even compare... I take a breathe through my nose only to be swarmed with a wave of scents with a distant hint of weed from her joint. The lingering spark of the kiss is left short as Chloe and I pull away for a brief second.

My heart is racing like a galloping stallion as I feel Chloe's lips literally crash into mine. There is more force this time, feeling my head toss back a bit. Geez, Chloe, this is just so... Oh, fuck it. My right hand travels up Chloe's left arm until I reach her shoulder, gripping her slightly until I slide upwards to her neck, placing my hand on the back of hers. I pressed into the kiss this time, unexepctedly to Chloe, I nibble a bit on her lower lip, and I end up pushing her back enough to remover her hands from the bed. Don't go! No! I thought I pushed her away at first, but I could feel the rush of boiling heat as her hands rested on my sides, letting her body weight push me further until I fell back on the bed.

Our lips never broke apart as I fell backwards, both of my hands now are tangled in Chloe's hair, tearing off her beanie as I did. I'm lost in this, so incredibly lost in this girl, I'm high off of her right now and... I just can't stop myself, even though I know I should. Chloe's body rolled a bit and laid off on my right side, turning us a bit, so that she wasn't pressing her entire weight on me. I could feel her tongue run across my lower lip and I willingly let her inside, completely unfocused on anything else in the world right now. This kiss is long and so incredibly intense.

After a bit, I felt Chloe pull away from me, leaving us both panting for air as our foreheads remain pressed together. My eyes remain closed, trying to absorb what is left of our moment and to still the frantically beating rhythm of my heart. Did this really just happen? It was so raw, so unfocused and so emotional... for me, at least. This is nuts, what Chloe does to me. Do... do I do this to her too? Eventually, I do open my eyes and see two blue sapphires looking back at me, shining from the smile on her face. I can't help, but to smile in response before the both of us laughed a little, just laying there lost in ourselves.

Chloe's smile faded away a little as she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine extremely lightly. I went in to add to it, but Chloe sat up from her spot. I watched her as Chloe got up from the bed and slid of her tank top in one quick movement, taking me off guard. Now I'm staring at a half-dressed beautiful woman after such a heated session between us, if I were a guy, my emotions would be well noticed. Chloe turns around to face me, wearing only her bra on her upper half, her eyebrow raised again and asks, "Like what you see?"

"What are you doing?" I ask with a giggle.

Chloe smiles brighter and replies, "I'm exhausted after such a wonderful date by this incredibly wonderful hippy that I know. It's bed time."

As I go to reply, Chloe walks over to her drawers to pull out a black band tee before setting it on the bottom of the bed. I sit up and watch her as she turns away from me, unhooks her bra and puts it on top of the dresser. Even though she's not facing me at all, I still turn my sight away as she reaches for the shirt she pulled out. Out of respect of privacy... even though I really wanted to watch her. When my gaze turns back, Chloe unbuttons her pants and slides off her jeans teasingly slow... I think she did that on purpose, but I'm not calling her out on it. She will remember and keep making fun of me for it, I know her. The last thing she does is slip off her underwear, to which I turn my head away and I wait for her to cue me that she is decent.

"You can borrow some clothes out of there to sleep in if you want, Max," Chloe says as she walks over and re-lights the joint that went out before.

Slowly, I get and walk over to the dresser. After a moment of searching, I pull out a white plain tee shirt carefully hidden at the bottom, but as I pull it out I drag out something else resting on the other shirts. Oh, a secret. Hope Chloe won't kill me if I take a peak. Quickly, I look over my shoulder at Chloe to make sure she didn't see. I turn back and take a look at this wrapped up mystery object that followed my shirt out.

The objects inside are wrapped with the white suit-shirt that Chloe wore on our blind date. Inside, to my incredible surprise, was a pair of boxers... but not a common pair that you would buy in the store: this had an extra bit in the front where the normal boxer flap is for men, but it holds something inside that bulged outwards a bit. Next to the boxers was a wrap rolled up very sloppy next to an tangled tie. What... the... fuck? No, Max, stop, stop digging just put it back quickly before Chloe get suspicious. I roll everything back up and put it underneath the pile where I take out the white shirt from and close the drawer.

"You alright, Max?" Chloe asks me, putting her joint out before leaning over to play on her laptop.

"Fine," I reply quietly as I start to get undressed, my mind trying to process what I just saw.

Boxers with a bulge, a tie, a wrap... Is Chloe trying to be... Is she gender-fluid or is she planning on the full transition? This is like a huge reality slap to the face for me. I mean... I, I guess I don't care, I mean... Fuck, what is going on? There are so many things between us that happened over the course of five years that we haven't talked about, I just feel so overwhelmed by this. Should I ask her about it, or will she ignore it? What about her scars that she could barely tell me about? You're no saint yourself, Max, you haven't been completely honest with Chloe about what happened to you either. For some reason, though, this discovery, the possibility of Chloe wanting... trying to see what it's like to be a man, was just not in the cards of pictures for me to imagine right now.

But, Max, here's the question: does that matter to you? If Chloe told me right now that she wanted to be a man, would I be okay with that?... I surprise myself, because my immediate answer is 'yes.' After everything that's happened, I can accept Chloe for who ever she is or wants to be. I'm probably over reacting, maybe she was just trying something and it didn't work for her, so she tucked her stuff away? It's none of my business until she decides to tell me. That's it, it's nothing for me to worry about yet. If Chloe wants to tell me about this, then she will... Regardless of her decision, she's still Chloe.

After I slip off my old clothes and don Chloe's white tee that falls over my underwear, I stretch as Chloe stands up and unravels the bed. She looks at me, slightly confused, and asks, "Do... do you want the bed? I can crash in the chair over there or bring up extra pillows and blankets."

"You can sleep in the same bed with me, Che," I say with a giggle. She's so cute some times. "We used to share a bed all the time."

Chloe snorts and replies, "We weren't like fucking girlfriends back then, we were just pirate friends."

I went to reply when I processed what Chloe just said to me and I stand there, staring at her startled. "What did you just call me?"

Chloe looks at me confused, frozen in her movements of getting into the bed. "Um... what?"

"You called me your 'girlfriend,' " I say almost silently, my cheeks flushing again.

"Well," Chloe stammers, still not moving from her spot, "You are, aren't you? I mean, what we just did... that's, that's something right?"

She never fails to amuse me, "Of course it was something you jerk. I just... Did you ask me and I ignored it or something?"

"I don't think so," Chloe says as she finally falls into the bed, adjusting herself as I slide in next to her. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I lay back into the pillow and watched as Chloe fell back on her side, tucking herself in as she slides closer to me. Without any hesitation, I scoot over and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. My eyes closed as I rest my head against her chest as her arms wrap around my body and pull me in tighter. Oh man, now I feel practically breathless. "I'd love to be your girlfriend... you're hipster, mushy, nerdy girlfriend."

"Haha," Chloe says, her chest vibrating under my head, "and I guess that makes me your dorky, punk, hella sexy girlfriend."

Yes, Chloe... That's exactly what you are...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Slightly shorter than the rest, but I'm still happy I could get this out when I did. And, yes, the things that happen in this story are intentional. :D Stay Classy.**


	14. Tense Morning

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 14: Tense Morning  
**

* * *

I wake up to an early morning sunrise beating down on my face, feeling so peaceful and warm. My eyes don't open up right away, but I can feel my arms and legs stretch out in front of me towards the height chart on the wall. A smile flickers across my face as I turn my head towards the sunlight entering through a window, shining through the flag hanging in front. As my eyes open up, I can feel my body loosen up, my legs moving underneath what's left of the sheet on my calves as I press against something warm against my back.

Rolling over, I feel an arm under my side, causing me to shift. Chloe's face is turned towards me, her right cheek flat against her pillow, laying on her stomach with her right arm tucked under her pillow. Damn it to dogs, she's so pretty. My eyes connect right on her face first, sitting still as I watch her slightly parted pink lips exhale a breathe of air slowly while she takes in deep breaths of through her nose, her eyelids flicker here and there as she randomly scrunches her eyebrows and releases them again. I've never watched someone sleep before, I always imagined them to be ugly with drool running out of their mouths, but watching Chloe is... breathtaking.

Girlfriend. It's actually... official then. Chloe and I are girlfriends. I am with Chloe... which means I should probably crawl out of my shell and actually be proud to say it. We'll get there, Max. Never did I ever think that I would have a girlfriend officially at all until a few weeks ago. Never did I think I would question my sexual orientation either... or see my best friend again after five years and end up like this. So much has happened in only a few weeks and it's overwhelming... but I don't hate it.

There's something different about this though. Of all the times I've seen Dana and Juliet together, kissing and stuff when they thought no one was watching, even though they had a connection I can't imagine it's as strong as when Chloe and I look into one another's eyes. Maybe that's pretty arrogant of me to say... or maybe I'm saying it because I've never felt this way about anyone. Then again I still think it's strange that that moment when we were together in the junkyard, I really wanted things to continue even though they shouldn't have. I've never felt so overwhelmingly good in my life that it sent chills to places I didn't know existed... I could kill myself for how it ended though. Am I really that sensitive down there? Or is it Chloe is just so damn good? Hah, calm down, Max, it's early in the morning. Don't get so excited yet.

But... even though Chloe and I are girlfriends now, we need to talk...

I sat up on the edge of Chloe's bed and stood upright, searching for my clothes on the floor. Once I'm done dressing as silently as I can, I glance back at Chloe to see she is still sound asleep in the same spot. Dead to the world. With a smile, I creep towards the door, open it and slide out into the hallway, pulling the door behind me. After a minute to listen, hoping that the sound of the door didn't wake her, I walk straight for the bathroom to take care of my business.

There's a low buzz from my phone in the back pocket of my jeans. Of course, how could I forget to check my texts today. They can wait.

The minute I step back out into the hallway, the smell of bacon fills my nose making my stomach growl in response. Mmm, mmm, Joyce, I hope some of that is for me. I walk down the stairs and instantly b-line it into the kitchen to see Joyce there cooking up breakfast. Joyce takes a quick glance over at me, but has to do a double take before her smile widens.

"Max," Joyce says with a huge smile, "Wide awake this morning, I see. Sleep well?"

I just giggle and reply, "Yes, better than I have in a while, Joyce."

"I hope you're hungry, go grab a seat. Breakfast is almost done," Joyce says as she turns back to her cooking.

I walk over to the dining room table and sit down, facing the living room area as I wait. Joyce is just the best... I can see why my mom and her got along so well, they're almost alike... except Joyce is way cooler. When Chloe and I were younger, I think I spent the majority of the time in this house with her, Joyce and William than I did with my own family. Here, it was just so easy and fun... Chloe helped fill a void in me by letting me into her life. Weirdly enough, I don't think that last thought made sense until this moment. This is like... a weird destiny or something.

I decide to check my messages while I wait.

 **Kate:** "Max, I hope you had fun last night. You and Chloe are seriously so cute together. I just hope you didn't do... well, anything I wouldn't do. I hope you're okay. Have fun. ;D

 **Max:** "Oh geez, Kate, we aren't... are we? And we didn't do anything."

Hah, Kate's cute.

 **Juliet:** "Word spread: you and Chloe are hanging out over night now? I know what that means! Way to go, Max."

 **Dana:** "You spent the night alone with Chloe after only a few weeks? Max, that's way to soon... but you have to tell me everything, every detail regardless. Ttyl!

Thanks for the support Dana and Juliet? I'd like to think it's support anyway.

 **Warren:** "Thanks for the double date idea, Max. It was pretty rad."

 **Max:** "No problem, Warren, I'm glad you and Kate had fun!"

If anything needs to stay in order in this universe, I ask that you never split up these two.

 **Victoria:** "How does it feel to be in love with garbage?"

 **Max:** "I'd ask Nathan, but I don't have his number."

Oohh... I'm going to pay for that one tomorrow.

 **Mom:** "Maxine, we need to talk."

 **Max:** "There's nothing to talk about, Mom. Everything is fine, I swear."

 **Mom:** "You're father and I are concerned about you."

Well, I know that, it's just... Ugh.

Joyce comes over with a plate in hand, setting it down in front of me so my stomach can growl at the moon. Bacon, sausage, and a cheese omelet right, the perfect meal for a pirate like me, yo ho! "I hope you still have the same appetite like you used too, Max," Joyce says before she sits down opposite me with her cup of coffee. "You and Chloe used to scarf down the food I made you like you were starving all the damn time."

"You're an amazing cook, Joyce," I say before taking a huge bite of everything I could get. It is a perfect bite too, like the eggs were just right, the bacon wasn't soggy, just firm and crunchy, and the sausage was juicy; like a food-gasm or something. After I chew well and swallow, I look back at Joyce with a satisfied smile and say, "I love eating anything you make."

There is a moment of awkward silence between the two of us, not quite sure how to continue the conversation without making things... strange. To be honest, I'm surprised Joyce isn't pissed off at me for the fact that I was gone for five years and just show up again. Then again, she's tactile and is probably doing some talented ways of making me talk before Chloe gets up... This is why she's way cooler than my own mom, Joyce is like the bomb when it comes to reading people. That can sometimes be a bad thing.

Joyce takes a sip of her coffee, puts it down, and asks, "So I see you and Chloe are spending a great deal of time together now. You're all she talks about."

"Me?" I ask... childishly. Seriously, Max, who else?

"I haven't seen her so happy in such a long time," says Joyce, "Not since Rachel and Chloe were best friends." Yup, that knife is back, digging straight into my chest again. Thanks universe, I feel it now. "I have missed you, Max. How are you're parents?"

I shrug and reply, "The same really. Still over worried about me."

"That's how parents are though, we never stop worrying about our children," says Joyce before she takes a sip of her coffee. "How have you been these past five years?"

Oh boy, here we go again. Make it fast, quick, and simple. "Alright. Happy to be back, for sure."

Before Joyce could say another word, I heard the sound of footsteps trotting down the stairs growing louder as they got closer. After a moment of listening, Chloe emerges from the hall wearing the same shirt, but with basketball shorts thrown on over her underwear. Chloe is stretching as she rubs her eyes to get them to open wide. I can't help, but smile as I watch her do this.

"Well, you're up early as well now, Chloe," says Joyce with a grin as she watched Chloe walk around me to sit on my left. "What's the occasion ladies?"

"Just got enough rest, right Max?" Chloe says looking at me with her half-awake expression.

"You must have, you're not pitching an attitude with me this morning," Joyce says as she stood up to walk into the kitchen. "Come to think of it, you haven't been acting out as bad lately."

With a shrug and a roll of her eyes, Chloe replies, "It's not a big deal, mom, people change."

As Joyce goes into the kitchen to make Chloe a plate, I turn to my left only to be stunned in place Chloe leans into me, her hand wrapping around the back of my neck as she gives me a rough, but tender kiss on my lips as shock treatment for my body. Oh man, in front of Joyce? I mean... it's weird, but... mmm, this is good. My eyes close instantly, tasting her lips on mine, tasting the hint of weed left on her breathe being masked by mint toothpaste. Her hand is playing with my hair while her other is placed on my thigh for leverage.

Of course I melt into it, falling slightly limp into the chair, my hands finding Chloe's upper arms as the world slightly spins around me. She's so direct with her kisses, completely unlike the Chloe before our date yesterday. I'm so not complaining though, I'm glad we've gotten to the kissing stage. Three week in and we're at the girlfriend stage... I hope that that isn't too fast. The idea of kissing Chloe with the freedom of not worrying about how she feels is exhilarating, something that I've wanted since the first week. Yet, some how, I feel like this is still too fast. There are so many questions to ask between the both of us and I'm afraid that it might push us apart again. I need to talk to her... but her lips are to hard to pull away from.

Just as I start to lose myself, going to reach over for her, Chloe pulls away and sits back in her chair as she did before. I had to regroup myself as I see Joyce walk back over to us and put down Chloe's breakfast in front of her. "Thanks, mom," Chloe says pulling the plate of food closer to her.

Joyce doesn't sit back down, but stays standing over her cup of coffee, looking down at both of us. "It just warms my heart to see you two together after everything that's happened."

"Mom, don't," Chloe mumbles with eggs in her mouth, "Please don't start."

"I'm not, I'm just getting ready to go to work," says Joyce. She grabs her mug of coffee and walks into the kitchen, leaving us to our food. "Don't wreck the place while I'm gone. Max, you're always welcome here."

With a smile, I turn to her and reply, "Thank you, Joyce."

Grabbing her purse and coat, Joyce waves to us before going to the door. It isn't long until after the door closes that I look over at Chloe; she shifts her entire body to face me, sliding what is left of her breakfast away from her before focusing all her attention on me. Oh boy, what now? As I look at her, a smirk grows on her face as her eyes stare directly into mine, causing me to blush a little on my already flushed face. Even though I can look at her in the eye, I can't help, but feel so wonderfully weird inside. Before I know it I'm smiling at her. I'd tell myself to calm down and contain my feelings... but fuck that.

Chloe scoots closer to me, her chair moving with her until the chairs knock together leaving an inch of a gap between our thighs. I turn by body a little towards her as she slides her arms around my neck, locking them together on the other side as she presses her forehead against mine. I love this thing that we have, this little forehead, third-eye contact thing we do. Instantly, both of our eyes clothes and I can hear her take in a deep breath through her nose all the while my heart starts pounding double speed. My eyes open up slowly to look at her, hoping I could get the chance to gaze at her face like I did this morning, only to meet her eyes again as they locked on me... Her eyes are so beautiful, like sapphires in the moonlight. That was so cheesy, but totally accurate.

"Good morning," I say quietly, grinning like a child as I wrap my arms around her back to pull her a little closer.

Chloe takes in another deep breath before exhaling it past her bright smile and replies, "Good morning, babe."

Before I can say anything, Chloe leans in further and kisses me lightly on my lips, momentarily stopping my heart beat for a second. Mmm she's so much more sensual in the mornings, and I thought she would be a grumpy bitch. Those velvet lips, the warmth of her skin, the soft breaths she takes as we kiss, it's all too amazing... and the silent moans are so damn hot. I lean into it, feeling her smile grow with mine before we pull away again, giggling against each other, our foreheads still connected.

"Did you sleep well?" Chloe asks me slowly, her eyes still half shut as she leans in to kiss the side of my mouth lightly.

I can't help, but grin more as she does this. "Very well."

"Mmm," mumbles Chloe as her kisses start to travel against my cheek slowly, dragging her silk lips across my skin to send small shivers down my spine. "I did too. Better than I have in a hella long time."

There's more I want to say, but she's so distracting right now: every move she's making since she started kissing me from my lips have just had my brain in a fog. I'm so... so... I'm so damn aroused by this, I admit it. It's way to hard to focus on anything, but the fact that she's seconds away from reaching my neck... which means all hope will be lost at that point. So, mid madness, I some how find the willpower to pull away from her slowly, letting my hands drag against her hips until they rested on her thigh, holding my upper body up. Chloe's arms slide as well until her left hand falls to my back and her right finds my other hands, gripping them lightly. She pulls back, her eyes focused on me again, but her smirk never dimmed as she sit back against her chair.

"Are you alright, Max?" Chloe asks, her expression turning compassionate immediately. This is a whole new side of Chloe that I've never seen before, but if this is what I get after declaring to be her girlfriend, then damn am I a lucky woman.

I shrug lightly and reply, "I just... I just think that now that we're-"

"Girlfriends? Lovers?," Chloe interrupts playfully, intertwining her fingers in with mine against my lap, "Best friends with benefits?"

I laugh and say, "Out of those three, we're only girlfriends. We haven't had sex yet to be the others." ... Sex? Wait, Chloe and me... Oh man, oh dog, that's a whole new shock down to my core. How come I never put that puzzle piece together once things between us started getting better? Holy shit... one day... Stop grinning like a fool, Max.

"Not yet," Chloe replies slyly, "But let's not rush things."

Regain your composure and just finish your thoughts. "I just think we should... probably talk about things... between us."

"What's there to talk about?" Chloe asks, shrugging herself, "I mean, everything we could talk about we aren't ready to talk about. And you know me pretty well, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well," I reply slowly, looking away from her a moment to just gaze at our hands mingling together. I know exactly what I would like answers about and I'm pretty sure Chloe won't want to talk about it. "What about some things that... we don't know about each other that maybe we should talk about?"

Chloe sits up to stretch a minute, reaching for her plate of food again, never taking her hand away from me as she grabs a piece of bacon to toss into her mouth. With another shrug, Chloe replies quietly, "... anything specific there, Max? It sounds like you want to ask me something."

Breathe, Max... just breathe... Even though it doesn't matter to you, you should still find out where Chloe stands on this so that it's clear between you two. And no matter her answer, no matter which gender she picks, you will be supportive, so just... be casual, be nice and show her that you care... because she's going to freak the fuck out, for sure.

I look at Chloe out of the corner of my eye, and say very quietly, "I found your rolled up shirt in the drawer last night." Chloe froze for a second: her hand stopped playing with mine, her body rests against the chair un-moving as her eyes blink quickly, shock falling over her face as Chloe did everything she could not to look at me in the eye. Oh shit, what did I do? The breath of air I had in my chest must have disappeared from my lungs because I found myself almost breathless as I sit here, slowly turning my head to look at Chloe's frozen face. After a moment of silence, I took in a breath of air and continued on. "The one... with the boxers and wrap inside of it."

Without moving, without looking at me, Chloe lets out an extremely tense sigh through her nose, keeping her face away from mine. "And?"

And? What do you mean 'and?' What does that even...? "And... what?" I say, confused.

"And... what are you... how do you...," Chloe replies, stammering as her and begins to shake within my hands, her grip tightening automatically. I just listen to her, not interrupting, but waiting for her to finish. "Is that... it then, for you?"

Is that it? Is that it?! What the... Chloe, shit, no. Damn it, Max say something, do something before she does and you can't handle the situation: she's freaking out. "Chloe, please just calm down. I'm, I'm not going anywhere, I just... I just want to know-"

She pulls her hand out of my grip and turns her whole body away from me, facing the screen door opposite side of the room. I go to reach for her, but suddenly her fist connects with the table, banging loudly and causing the plates to bounce up before crashing down again. The noise startled me, making me jump a bit as I stare at her back, feeling a rush of panic in me as I watch her. Still, I don't say a word, I just wait for her, listen for her words... because I don't know what to do and I'm starting to freak out.

Chloe puts her head in her hands as she leans forward, arms resting on her knees, running her fingers through her hair. After a moment, she breathes out very low and rough words, "I fucking get it if you want to leave, Max. I won't blame you if you do."

"No, no," I reply, instantly wrapping my arms around her stomach. I pull her close to me, deep into my embrace as I squeeze with my head resting against her back. I can here her breathing grow ragged, her heart speeding up as her body shakes underneath me. As I'm experiencing this, my heart aches and I can feel a sharp pain run through me as I hold Chloe. "I'm not going anywhere, Chloe. Calm down, please... I don't care what gender you are or... what gender you want to be."

"Max-" Chloe goes to reply, but I interrupt her.

"You are always going to be 'Chloe' regardless of what gender you are," I say quickly, squeezing a little tighter, "I still want to be your girlfriend, Che."

Chloe lets out a heavy sigh as she reaches for my arms. She pulls them a part slowly, just enough for her to turn her body back around, but I don't move my arms away. I wait until she's turned her body halfway around to face me before I pull her back to me, hugging her tightly again, my head resting just behind her right shoulder blade. After a moment, I feel Chloe's head fall turn, her hands reaching for my arm, making me feel happy that she wasn't trying to pull me away this time.

"Max," Chloe says in almost a whisper, "I'm not... I'm not changing my gender."

It takes me a second to process this before I pull my head up and turn upwards, looking at her as she looks down at me sideways. "You aren't?"

Chloe lets out a small giggle and says, "It's just... something that I tried... after you and my dad were gone... I never fucking planned on anything long term, just... There's a reason for it, that I can't..."

"I won't make you say anything," I reply, releasing my grip again to sit up so I can face her. "Just tell me what I need to know right now."

Her eyes lock onto me again, but her expression is full of sorrow and fear. Shit, Chloe, I'm sorry for even asking... I'm sorry for even peaking. With the weakest smirk I've ever seen her give me, she says, "I am your girlfriend, Max, never your boyfriend... I swear, I'm staying a woman. That... that is what you need to know right now... The rest is... is...-"

"All apart of the five year gap that we never talk about," I say slowly, reaching up to brush strands of blue hair away from her flushed cheeks, "I get it. We'll talk about it when you're ready."

Chloe reaches for me and we lock together into a tight hug: my arms wrap around her middle again, squeezing, but it is nothing compared to the grip she has on me, pulling me so tightly against her you'd swear I could feel her heart against me, beating like the gallop of a horse. It's alright, Chloe, it's all right... I... I still love you... so much... Her face buried against my neck, her nose pressed against my skin as she whispers to me, "I'm sorry, Max... I swear, I'm not changing."

My hand reaches her face, threading my fingers in her hair as I gently guide her head away from my neck so I can look at her, deep into her eyes. A smile flashes across my face as lean in, pressing my forehead against hers as I lean in closer, my lips less than an inch away from hers as I whisper against her lips, "Everything is alright, Chloe."

Leaning in, I kiss her lightly, my eyes closing as I mold against her, my lips melting together with hers as I feel Chloe press into me in response, the kiss deepening between us until we were both lost in each other...

Later on that day, Chloe is pulling up to Blackwell to drop me off for the week just as the sun is about to set. As the truck pulls up to a stop, listen closely as the hum of the engine dies leaving only the jingle of Chloe's keys as she let go and leaned back into her seat. I sat there, un-moving, looking over at her and I can only feel some upset at the idea that I caused this.

Look at her... Chloe seems so distant now, so unusually far away from where we were earlier. Did I fuck things up? I didn't mean to do anything, I just... damn it, why did I even bother asking? I turn away from her, feeling myself on the verge of tears and I just stare out the windshield blankly, holding back the overwhelming feeling of tears about to come.

Moments pass by. Right as I decide to leave, my hand reaches the door handle when I feel Chloe reach over, her right hand grabbing my left one, making me turn back to her stunned. As our eyes meet, she tries so hard to put on her usual smirk, but there's so many emotions behind it that I can't help, but begin to feel pain... but I smile back the best that I can. I want to tell her, to say those words to her, but it's too soon... it's way too soon... I want too tell her... My mouth opens, but no words come out.

Chloe squeezes my hand and says, "Max, are we... are we alright?"

I laugh... I don't know exactly why, but I laugh and let out a huge weighted sigh before I respond, giggling, "Of course we are... I'm still your hippy captain girlfriend."

"Aye, and I your punky first mate girlfriend," Chloe says with a smile, "I promise though... I'll talk about it more one day... Tell you everything."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you something, embarrassing?" I reply to her.

Chloe looks at me curiously, tilting her head to the side and asking, "Like what? More embarrassing then your extreme sensitivity that one Sunday?"

I couldn't glare at her harder at that comment, but I let it pass. "Like... well, I guess... I'm still a virgin?"

"Bullshit," Chloe says with a laugh, thumping her left hand down onto the steering wheel, turning away to laugh some more. It took a moment for her to look back at me, her smile seemingly widening as she continued on, "... Bullshit, no way... Really?" All I could do is nod as my cheeks blushed crimson. "Holy shit, and I thought you couldn't be any fucking cuter..."

"Shut up," I say, nudging her. Chloe leans in close to me and kisses me again, pressing in a bit harder, but full of emotion and care before I leave her truck. What a wonderful and emotional day...

As I walk back into the dormitories, up the stairs, my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull my phone out right before I walk through the door to the hallway and take a glance at it:

 **Chloe:** "You know what I just realized?"

 **Max:** "What?"

 **Chloe:** "No more nosebleeds."

 **Max:** "Yeah, I guess my medication is working well."

 **Chloe:** "Thank fucks for that because I can't see us lighting up on the kissing anytime soon."

 **Max:** " ;D "

 **Chloe:** "You're forgiven for that one, but no more emoji. Goodnight, babe."

 **Max:** "Goodnight."

I smile brightly as I close the message, but I notice another one on my screen before I pocket my phone again. I open it, and groan as I realize it's from my mom.

 **Mom:** "Maxine, I made a decision. You're father and I are coming up to visit next month as soon as possible. We feel it's in your best interest and we want to make sure you are healthy, especially after finding out that you and Chloe are united again. There is no discussion and no question to this: we will be in Arcadia Bay in two weeks."

... Oh. Fuck. Me. Seriously. No, no, no, this is going to ruin everything! Fuck me, seriously, I can't take this from her. She's going to try and get me away from Chloe, away from Joyce, eventually out of Arcadia Bay and I can't do that again... I won't do that again. This can't be happening.

As I open the door and walk into the hall, I look up and immediately see Victoria leaning against the wall in between Taylor and Rachel's dorm doors. Great, just another perfect person I want to talk to right now. I stand there, glaring hard at her even though I don't mean to be, before I walk forward in an attempt to pass by without insults... Like that was going to happen.

"Max," says Victoria from my side, quietly and... not as harsh either.

I turn to her, trying to make the glare on my face disappear in order to seem like a halfway decent person towards her. "What, Victoria?"

Victoria makes eye contact with me, but I don't see hate... I don't see anger or arrogance. For the first time, I see worry and sadness exposing through. My entire body turns to her once I pick that up, looking at her carefully, eagerly waiting for a response. Victoria wraps her arms around her chest, taking in a deep breath, before saying quietly, her voice breaking a little, "Rachel's in the hospital."

What? What the...? What?! "What do you mean, what happened?"

"Taylor and I found her in the bathroom, on the floor," Victoria said, tearing up before looking away from me, "I think she was shooting up on something... She wasn't responding to us..."

Oh... my... fucking... god... Rachel?... Chloe...

* * *

 **Author's Note: I just wanted to say this really quickly, especially after this chapter:**

The things I put into this story are intentional. They aren't meant to push away readers in anyway. They are in there for a purpose... not to ruin your view or idea of what the story should be. So after saying that, all I'm going to ask for right now is this... more patience. The idea that some of you will turn away from this story after staying with it for so long makes me feel less confident in how this story is going. No, not every decision I make is one that you will all enjoy, and I see that from the previous chapter, but I'm asking for the patience to see this story out regardless of it because you don't know where I'm actually going with this until it happens.

 **I don't mean for this to come off in an arrogant way, I'm not writing this with anger or hate or anything, but concern. I love that you are still here, that you are still reading my work and nothing makes me happier than when you take your time out to actually leave me a review. I appreciate it and I appreciate you all. I'm just asking that some of you don't just jump ship before I steer this baby into the harbor. This story has been adjusted, is still being fixed as well, even translated, to make this a better reading experience... but I can't play favorites either and I can't make changes to reflect the entire story once it's uploaded. Grammar is a separate issue, one of which I'm trying to fix and update soon as well. I take all your opinions, your advice, and your ideas into account and I try to respond to all of you, except for the guests because I don't have a way too. Don't think you're opinion is going unnoticed for this story, because I am paying attention.**

 **If you have any questions or statements that you don't want to leave in a review, specifically to the guests that view this story, please visit my profile and use one of the given links to my personal social medias to get into contact with me. Like I said before, I'm trying to respond to everyone as much as I can regarding this story.**

 **Don't hesitate to leave a review, ever, even if it's a completely negative one. If you don't tell me things, then I can't improve or explain things.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading my story and getting so involved in it that you leave such strong responses for me. That is something I can never repay.**


	15. The Hospital

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 15: The Hospital  
**

* * *

Beeping, buzzing, voices heard over the speakers, footsteps of people running around from one place to another, yet the sound of silence never felt stronger than it did now surrounded by people. Everywhere I look, faces of my friends flash before me, eyes focused on either the floor, their hands or their feet, carrying the weight of worry as we all sit in the hospital hallway.

My hands sweat as I fold them over and over again, wiping them off on my jeans as I wait. I'm sitting here next to Kate and Warren on my right side while Dana and Juliet are on my left. Across from us sits Brooke, Alyssa, Victoria, Nathan, Hayden, and then Justin with his friend Trevor. None of us speak, none of us look at each other, I'm lucky I can hear other people breathing aside from myself. I'm not listening for my phone to ring, even though I can't feel it against my hip, the only ringing I can hear are the lights of rooms going off in need for a nurse.

I look through the window as far as I can without sitting up straight; Rachel's parents are in her room, holding her hands, waiting for some kind of reaction from her. The doctors came in a while ago to talk, but they didn't say anything to us other than she's still alive. She's alive... You would think that would be comforting to people who aren't related to Rachel, but it's not because alive can mean different things to doctors than it does to us: our idea of alive is waking up, breathing, looking around, speaking, laughing, standing, walking, exploring, feeling the air on your face as you explore the world. Yet 'alive' to doctors is as simple as her breathing and her heart is still beating... you know, because fuck everything else that makes a human being whole... Calm down, Max, you're just... you're just worried, so stop blaming things on people that you don't know anything about. No matter how freaked you are, Rachel's parents are ten times worse than you.

Victoria was a mess in the car as Nathan drove us to the hospital. This was the first time I was in a car with either of them, let alone both of them, and it wasn't as horrible as I would have expected. Probably due to the circumstances. There are a lot of things I would expect to hear from both of them, specifically towards me, yet all I could hear was Victoria on the verge of tears while Nathan tells her to calm down... I'll bet this is strange for them, being on the opposite sides of the emotional bar. I felt bad for Victoria in that moment as she showed her true human colors to us, and I actually respected Nathan as a man more than a lost boy with tons of money. In that car ride, we were all normal, we were all equal.

Breaking the silence, Kate speaks up and says, "I'm sure she's going to be fine, everyone." Kate... Oh, Kate, always hopeful and smiling. I smile as I look at her before returning my gaze down at my feet.

"Rachel is tough," says Hayden, his posture relaxed against the back of the chair, catching my eye sight as I look up at him, "Her body could fight back demons if she needed too."

"Yeah, Rachel's not going to be wasted so easily," uttered Justin, his voice mono and slow as usual.

Before I could hear anyone start talking, my ears focused on a voice down the hallway, causing my head to turn to my right and gaze down the hallway. After a moment of nothing, Chloe appears around the corner, her back turned to me, eyeing the opposite side of the hall before turning around quickly to see us. From where I sit, I can see her expression change from frantic to worry. Chloe starts speed walking towards us and I stand up, ready to meet her, in some weird way I'm ready to catch her as though she is about to fall into me.

Before I can say anything, Chloe grabs me, her arms around my shoulders, squeezing me into her as her face buries in my neck. I knew she'd be upset. Instinctively, my arms wrapped around her waist, slowly stretching upwards across her back so I can bring her closer to me, downward so I don't have to stand on my toes. My ears focus in on her, listening to her breathe, listening to her body make strange noises as I subconsciously search for the sound of tears never to be heard.

I turn my head into her head, my nose snuggled in blue strands along her ear and I whisper, "Chloe-"

"Is she alright?" Chloe asks me, slightly higher than a whisper to cut me off.

I pull back a bit to look at Chloe in her eyes, still not letting go of her though. "She's alive, but... that's all we know so far. The doctors won't say anything to us."

Chloe looks over at the window for a few seconds before looking back at me, her expression turning stern, and she asks, "Her parents haven't come out to talk to you all?"

I shake my head. I don't blame them, they're so worried about their daughter, I wouldn't think about the people outside of the room either. Slowly, Chloe and I pull apart enough to stand there, awkwardly, eyes focused on anything that isn't human. Chloe walks past me a bit, before stopping; I turn around with her and I see Kate get up and walk over. Before I knew it, before Chloe knew it too I think, Kate pulls Chloe into a hug, squeezing Chloe's arms down to her sides. Over her shoulder, Chloe gives me a quick glance of confusion before she hugs Kate back while I stand there smiling like a child at how freaking adorable Kate is. After that, we all wait for a while longer, silent yet again and all of us still in the dark.

Eventually, Chloe got antsy and stood up, stretching as she held out her hand to me. I took it, of course, and stood up as we started to walk down the hallway. After a winding hall and slow elevator, we walk through rotating doors into chill of the night air hitting me in the face. We walk over to the smoking area which is around the corner, as far away as a hospital would like a smoking section to be, which of course is damn near a quarter of a mile away from the entrance. By the time we get there, I'm just slightly out of breath as I let go of Chloe's hand to rest along the stone wall. Chloe pulls out her cigarettes and lights one up, taking in a deep inhale before slowly exhaling as she leans against the wall next to me.

I look at her and instantly worry: even though Chloe doesn't always wear her emotions on her sleeve, but I can still see the struggle to hold her feels back in situations. Why she feels the need to hide them all is... frustrating, but I'm not sure if we're involved enough to just reveal everything. With the lighting on her face, and blue strands of air falling forward with her head down, I can't see her eyes in the shadow of her skull.

Looking away from her, I rest my head against the wall and exhale a puff of air into the chilled night. "Talk to me, Che."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a small shrug as Chloe exhales another hit of her cigarette. "Just... fuck... I can't believe she did this."

With a sigh, I let lose a subconscious thought out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "I almost feel responsible... in a way."

"No," snaps Chloe quickly, "It's not your fault, Max, it's Rachel's bullshit choice to fuck up her usage." Chloe shifts her feet, kicking stones across the pavement before stilling herself against the wall again. "On my way here, I kept thinking that it was my fault, but I shut that thought down right the fuck away."

My head turns to her, watching her stare off into the distance, and I ask, "Has she ever... done this before?"

"O.D.? Nah, if anything, Rach was always hella accurate," Chloe replies, taking another huff of her cig before tossing it on the ground, stepping on it until the cherry burns out. "Best accurate dosage with a needle than most people I've ever seen."

"So you think this is intentional?" I ask quickly.

Chloe shrugs and replies, "Maybe... Anyone can fuck up though."

Chloe pushes herself away from the wall, kicking a rock away from her before turning around towards me, her head falling backwards as she gazes up at the night sky. This is slightly frustrating to me... There's something else there, I can tell, and she won't tell me. Fuck it, I'm going to try though. Girlfriends, right? Eventually, she's going to have to be open to conversation... Where did this boldness come from?

"There's something else there," I say bluntly, not removing my head away from the wall as my eyes follow hers upwards to the sky, "What are you thinking, Chloe?"

After a moment of silence, I pull my eyes away from the sky just in time to see Chloe approach, her arms pressing against the wall on either side of my head as she leans into me. I'm startled immediately, not expecting her to be right in front of me in a matter of seconds. We look at one another, our eyes locking, our faces flushing, as Chloe began to stand up straight, looking down at me even after I stand up straighter. I want to move my arms to her hips, to hold her still or pull her closer, but the fact Chloe is not making any attempt to move closer is throwing me off completely.

My focus is completely on her eyes as they gaze back at me, never faltering, not even twitching. Suddenly, I feel so exposed looking at her, like I've just stripped of clothing and stand here, naked in the night, but I don't feel nervous. In this moment, I never felt every inner thought of mine so exposed to anyone, not even myself, feeling as though someone just told Chloe every little secret, every little detail that I've never spoken while at the same time, I'm gazing into her soul...

The weird thing about it is that all of our emotions are expressing the thoughts: Chloe looks at me as though she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown, flooded by insecurities. In return, I feel as though I'm about to break apart into a million pieces the longer we gaze at one another. When I asked her what she was thinking, I wasn't expecting something this exposed. I'm feeling more nervous here than I was when we danced together at the bar. There is only one thing I can do, at least the one thing my body wants too.

I lean upwards slowly, pushing myself away from the wall and closer to Chloe, my eye contact still connected, never faltering. As close as I got, as far as I lean into her, I stop an inch away from her face, feeling myself catch her breath of air that escaped from my action. Maybe this is too bold of me, or maybe this is exactly the kind of boldness I need to show. If Chloe sees how exposed I am, then I need to counter that with my boldness to expose it all to her... Even if that isn't the goal, it works, breaking Chloe's hands away from the wall to fall on my hips, as though she is close to falling over if not for the grip on me.

Chloe leans in to me, both of our eyes half closed as she lowers her head slowly until our foreheads connect again, opening up our eyes to keep the connection there. My left hand reach up in between us and rests against her cheek, messing with some of the blue strands of hair tucked underneath my hand, feeling her flush quickly under my palm. I can feel her breath on me, warm like honey on my lips and nose as my own breath increases in response. I can feel it, right here, I feel... like this is... this is what it must be like to be high off of a drug. The insecurity, the openness, the completely raw feeling being seen directly all caused by a hit, a shot, a taste, a sniff of some chemical sending everything in your body into a frenzy.

I feel a vibration in my pocket, pulling both of us out of this trance, shaking our heads as though it were rain being shaken off of our hair. We pull away a decent distance, looking at one another in a daze, before I pull my phone out of my pocket.

 **Warren:** "Rachel's awake."

I look up at Chloe immediately, smiling faintly as I feel my cheeks flush over again. Before she can speak, I reach over for her hand and drag her back inside with me.

The moment we reach the hallway again, everyone is standing up and looking through the window to Rachel's room. Chloe and I stopped, hand in hand, watching Rachel's parents hug her tightly as they waved goodbye to her. I could feel Chloe's grip tighten a bit before we watched Rachel's room door open, quickly being flooded by Dana and Juliet who ran into that room faster than sound. This is the first time I've seen Rachel's parents up close: a very nice blend of features from both of them ended up on such a beautiful person. I smile, feeling a wave of relief by looking at their relieved faces.

Mrs. Amber looks over towards us, catching me off guard as her gaze focuses on Chloe mostly. I didn't even think: of course they would know Chloe, her and Rachel were so close once. Chloe raises her hand half way up, a very weak gesture towards them that is met with glares and looks of pure disgust. Seriously? Mr. Amber takes one look at Chloe and turns away immediately, dragging his wife with her after she gives the worst disapproving look to Chloe. As her hand drops, Chloe looks down towards me, dragging my glaring eyes away from Rachel's parents to look up at two blue gems... literally filled with 'don't give a fuck' if that ever had a look of it's own.

We sit in the hallway, letting everyone have their turn in and out of Rachel's room until they started to leave, leaving only myself, Chloe, Victoria, and Nathan, both of whom were inside the room taking their sweet time... I hope Victoria is apologizing for her actions, she's no saint. The entire time, Chloe's hand is intertwined in mine, as though I'm going to run off somewhere without her... or she's afraid that she will run away unless I hold onto her.

After a few minutes, Victoria and Nathan come out of the room and walk off, ready to head out for the night. This gave me some confidence to know that clearly Rachel is well enough to hold conversations back to back and not disfigured or anything from the overdose. But... finally, it is our turn. With a squeeze of my hand, Chloe stands up with me and leads the way into the room.

The minute we get in, we feel the warmth blast us in the face as our eyes lock on the beautiful girl in the bed looking more exhausted and sick than I've ever seen her. As we walk over to her, Rachel can barely turn her head in our direction, yet she does nothing to hide her excitement the minute she sees Chloe walk towards her with me right behind, receiving a very warm smile. I walk over to her left, standing there with my hands folded in front of me, looking at Rachel with a smile of my own.

"How are you?" I ask, feeling kind of an idiot to ask, but it is the typical question to ask.

Rachel shrugs, smiling before looking directly at me and says, "Higher than I should be."

"What happened?" Chloe asks, slightly harsher than I thought she should, but I let it go.

"I... I took to much of a hit and I... almost died," Rachel replies seemingly shamefully. "I don't deny what I did, I just misjudged it."

I can't think of anything to say in response, but one look at Chloe and I feel completely speechless as I watch Chloe glare at Rachel. I look over at Rachel who is staring right back at Chloe as though she is expecting something rough to be said to her.

Chloe shakes her head, shifting herself before sitting down in a chair across from Rachel, before replying, "Oh really? Let's talk about your 'misjudgement' then?"

"Max," Rachel says, not looking at me, "Chloe is about to reprimand me, would you wait outside-"

"Absolutely not, Max stays," Chloe says immediately, cutting Rachel off before she could finish. I look at each of them, back and forth as they argue.

Rachel shakes her own head and replies, "I don't think our friend wants to be here for a reprimanding session, Chloe."

"Well, I think," Chloe replies quickly, her tone not light or friendly at all, "I think that my girlfriend can do whatever the fuck she wants to do, but I would like her to stay since she's waited all fucking night to get in here to see you. So shut up!"

Wow, she's using the 'girlfriend' card. Rachel did shut up and I sat down in a chair, watching Chloe carefully, waiting for her to scream something out loud as I sat there. Rachel let out a sigh and replied, "Well, Max is sitting, so let me have it."

Chloe didn't hesitate before she let lose. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Chloe, please-" Rachel starts, but can't finish.

"No, don't 'Chloe' me," Chloe says, harshly, "What happened? You never fuck up a dose, and I've seen you get way more wasted than you think you did."

"Seriously, I just over did it," Rachel replied in her defense.

Chloe shook her head, removing her beanie to run her hands through her hair. I could practically feel the hurt and frustration radiate from her. Chloe sighs and replies, "Is it because of me? Are you hurting yourself because of me?"

Rachel didn't answer, and I instantly felt very uncomfortable being here. "Maybe, I should go," I reply nervously.

"No, Max, please," Chloe begs, her eyes flashing me with sorrow before she focuses on Rachel again, "Are you jealous because of Max and me? Did Frank hurt you?... What happened, Rach?"

Just when I think all the focus is on these two, Rachel turns to me and says, "I'm so sorry, Max, for the way I acted and what I said... I am just... jealous."

"Jealousy, really?" replies Chloe with question.

Rachel shakes her head, letting it fall back down on te pillow. "Yes, Price, really. I can be jealous too, you know."

"It's your fault though," Chloe replies quickly, not catching on to her words fast enough, "Why are you jealous?"

"Because you too are way better than you and I ever were, Chloe," Rachel blurts out of know where. There is silence, cutting into us like a knife to the throat. Rachel and Chloe just lock eyes onto one another. "Because I gave you up... because I gave you up, alright?"

From then on, there is barely any conversation. Chloe and Rachel just absorbed this like sponges, accepting the fact that they are so completely different from one another, divided by tears and a broken history. I felt very awkward watching them, feeling like I'm holding up the wall of pain that they built between them. I don't want Rachel to hurt over Chloe like this, but Chloe can't be blamed for Rachel's feelings either.

I stand up, stretching, waiting for both of them too look over at me before I say, "I'll just wait outside. You guys need to talk. Bye, Rachel." I walk over to her, give her a tight hug before I leave the room, avoiding Chloe's eye contact.

Once I get to the hallway, I collapse into the nearest chair and just sit, leaning my head against the wall with my eyes closed, absorbing the world around me. As I process everything that's happened today, between waking up in Chloe's bed, the conversation with Joyce, the intense confrontation between Chloe and me, the text from my mom, Rachel in the hospital, and now being on the other side of a thin wall letting Chloe and Rachel talk their issues out so late in the night, I instantly feel my eyes grow heavy until I'm certain they close.

What the...? There is a warmth against my neck, pushing against me before pulling away, almost squirming against me, tickling me at the same time. My eyes fall open slowly to see Chloe, her face nuzzling against my neck and face, like a cat trying to nuzzle their nose against you to show their affection. Before I can say anything, I feel very light kisses trailing in circles around my neck and shoulder blade, causing me to giggle and squirm underneath Chloe. As I laugh, Chloe's hands wrap me up into a hug where both of us begin to giggle like fools as we finally make eye contact with one another.

"Hi," I reply, sleepily and disoriented.

Chloe smiles against my neck, replies with a kiss before saying, "Hi sleeping hippy."

I shift to look at her, a dorky smile on my face to meet her equally tired smile, "How'd it go?"

Chloe shrugs, taking my hand and drawing circles on the back of it, "As well as I could have expected. Rachel's going to rehab for a few weeks."

A few weeks? Wait, that means... "She can't, she's got school... Unless..."

Chloe nodded and replies, "She knows... She's expelled now, like me. Just in a different way.

I gaze at my blue-haired wonder, trying to catch her eyes again, but failing in my attempt. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired," Chloe says with a weak smile, "Let's go."

After a few minutes of being disgustingly adorable, Chloe guides me up and we head out to the front of the hospital. The cool air hits me, waking me up a little more as the both of us walk towards Kate and Warren, standing next to Warren's car in each others arms. I stop, looking at Chloe with a tired expression. Chloe just smiles, leans down and kisses my forehead lightly.

"I think," Chloe says quietly, pushing her forehead against mine yet again, her eyes closed and grin wide, "You should go with the two love birds over there. School, right?" With a smile, I just nod at her before I lean up and kiss Chloe lightly, falling against her because I'm so tired that my balance just vanishes underneath her. I can never get enough of these kisses, feeling like sugar to my inner coffee perking up in my chest. "I'll see you sometime soon, okay?"

I mumble a 'yes' to her as we pull apart. I never realized how tired I was until now. As I get in the back seat of Warren's car, I look out the window to watch Chloe walk to her truck, lighting up another cigarette, flashing me a classic grin as the car drove away.


	16. The Dress-Up Game Part 1

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 16: The Dress-Up Game Part 1  
**

* * *

The legit-best thing about Monday was the ending.

Classes were boring, or maybe I was just so distracted in my thoughts of Chloe that everything just seemed so dull. This is must be what people would say about young girls in love: being way too obsessed with their partner that nothing in the universe matters once they enter your mind. To be fair, just because my mind was on Chloe practically all day, I did take like thirty minutes to focus on the kind of food I wanted to eat because I was starving... As soon as my belly was full, my mind drifted back to my blue-haired girlfriend... Girlfriend? I'm still getting used to that word.

After Mr. Jefferson got done yelling at me with a smile on his face, trying to pass it off as educational lecturing through his verbal poison, I immediately went back to my dorm. Originally, I planned to actually spend time with my friends, but Dana and Juliet were up at the hospital already when I came back, Kate and Warren were having 'couple' time, and even though we got along the other day, I was not about to hang out with Victoria and Nathan. I could have hung out with Alyssa, but she's so involved in her books, and Brooke still doesn't like me to much, so to my room with Lisa I go.

It was around eight thirty that night when my phone actually rang for the first time all day. I didn't need a screen to tell me who it was as I immediately grabbed it and answered.

"Hello," I said with a little more pep in my voice, clearly excited and just not hiding it.

 _"Hey there, Max Power,"_ Chloe said back to me through the noisy background of cars passing by _, "How's my best photographer?"_

My heart did a little flip as I listened to that smooth, smart-assy tone. "Honestly, tons better now. How was your day?"

 _"Fucking long: I worked a double with a bunch of assholes, dealt with attitude for no reason, and got written up for accidentally dropping three plates. I mean, I could have fucking tossed them at someone's head and gotten away with it, but let them slip from your fucking fingers is cause for a write up?... Sorry, I don't mean to bitch."_

"You're fine, I'm just glad to hear from you," I reply in a sweeter tone, "I'm sorry it was so bad."

 _"How was your day?"_

"Boring."

 _"I could have made it not boring."_

"You could have, but it's not like you're a genie in a lamp I can carry around with me."

 _"Maybe if you rub me the right way."_

I rolled my eyes and laughed, covering my eyes with my hand, "I walked right into that one."

 _"I'm surprised, as a virgin, you understood that."_

"I take offense," I replied to her with a gasp of laughter, "Just because I've never had sex, doesn't mean I don't know what goes on during it."

 _"Woah, chill, Maxster, I forgot that after one minor, mini orgasmic moment you-"_

"Don't even go there, you keep telling me you will stop teasing me about that," I could hear Chloe laugh, making me blush hard to myself. With a sigh, a shake of my head, I asked her, "So, are you headed home?"

 _"Just pulled in. I'm hella tired."_

"Okay, well, get some sleep."

 _"... If I wasn't so done with being awake, I'd come over. Sorry."_

"Don't be sorry, you have a job, so I understand," I said back, feeling a little bit sad in the back of my mind, but I completely understand... Wait... "Chloe, don't go yet."

 _"I'm here."_

"I wanted to tell you yesterday, but I wasn't expecting everything with Rachel to happen," I said quickly, a timer in the back of my head knowing that Chloe has to go sleep, "My parents are coming up to visit in like two weeks."

 _"Okay."_

"... They won't be happy with me."

 _"... Why?"_

"Because I'm with you, in way more of a serious way than friendship now."

 _"Dude, we'll tackle that when it comes, we've got two weeks. It will be fine... I'll call you tomorrow, babe."_

"Alright," I said with a mild hint of sadness, "Goodnight, Che."

 _"Night, Max."_

Tuesday was a little more active: Dana and Kate took me to this coffee shop and we just hung out for a little while, soaking in school work and the thing that happened with Rachel. I think Dana was hit really hard by it, harder than I expected her to react, where as even though I'm worried, I'm more worried for Chloe out of the whole situation. After that, Dana drilled Kate all about her and Warren for an hour before we headed back to Blackwell. Thank god she didn't drill me: what am I supposed to say that isn't already obvious?... Well, I mean I could think of something... Bad, Max.

By the time Tuesday night hit, even though I was tired, I still anticipated a call from Chloe, but by nine forty-five I crawled into bed, leaving my phone next to me. She's probably exhausted again, don't worry so much, Max. To sleep per chance to dream, so slumber away and wonder if Chloe will dream about you.

Wednesday started out nicely, with a sweet slash funny text from my punk.

 **Chloe:** "Max, I'm sorry I didn't call. I got home and instant argument with step-fucker and mom, I got pissed off and just went up stairs to blaze myself to sleep. Have a good day at school, remember to punch Victoria in the face for me. Later, Super Max."

By the time lunch came around, and I walked into Mr. Jefferson's class, I was so tempted to just lay a punch on Victoria, but I thought better of it. Victoria did question why I looked at her with such rage, but I lied and told her I was just feeling sick... Yeah, sick of your face, but it's cool... I'm so irritated today, and I don't know why.

When I got back to the dorm, I was instantly bombarded by Juliet, who is way to happy-pants for me today. More like happy-skirts, but that's fine. She came up to me, hugged me, and asked if I wanted to do a girls night this Friday at the hospital. I said 'yes,' especially because we'd be going to the hospital and hanging out with Rachel. Before I left, Juliet was dropping subtle hints regarding me inviting Chloe.

Around nine at night, I shot Chloe a text to ask her right away.

 **Max:** "Hey, Chloe, um, we're having a 'girls night' at the hospital with Rachel Friday if you want to come. I'm not sure how you feel about girls nights."

 **Chloe:** "I don't mind, as long as you're going to be there."

 **Chloe:** "I am a girl after all, why wouldn't I enjoy a girl's night."

 **Max:** "Are you a girl? I completely forgot."

 **Chloe:** "... Seriously?"

 **Max:** "How many times have you joked at my embarrassing stuff?"

 **Chloe:** "Fine, you get one of those, Caulfield and you just hella cashed in."

 **Max:** "I'll talk to you tomorrow you whatever the hell you are. Lol. XD."

 **Chloe:** "Girl. And how many times do I have to say 'no emoji's?' "

 **Max:** " :D ;) :) _ :o XP "

 **Chloe:** "I hate you."

 **Max:** "No you don't."

 **Chloe:** "Take your hipster butt to bed and sleep well."

 **Max:** "Goodnight to you too."

Thursday was boring. Why is this whole week so boring? Everyone was busy with school work, everyone except me... and Victoria. Around noon, Victoria and I ran into each other in the hall and some how we ended up listening to music in her room for hours. I would love to say that we reached an enlightened period where magically the both of us are 'besties' from another universe, but be prepared for disappointment. We spent the time discussing and bitching about artists that are mainstream compared to the retro underground scene, all the while I'm sitting here contemplating why my weeks suck until the weekend gets here. What made it worse was I missed Chloe's call and by the time I called back, she was asleep. Damn.

Finally... Finally! I've never been so happy to see Friday come! It's like my life outside of classes can begin again! That sounds extremely pathetic, but I really don't care... Oh, wait... Girls night. My mood just dropped a few pegs.

Having a girls night means that Dana and Juliet are just going to pry into Kate and I's private love life, especially since we both have one now. The best thing is that we are going to the hospital after school to see Rachel; last time I talked to her, she seemed to be doing better than before, but restless being locked up there. Who wouldn't be? So we will be spending time with her in her room and the only clue that any of us were given as to what we will be doing in the hospital is that we should bring a spare pair of clothing that we would wear on any other day.

So, here I am, sitting here in the backseat of Dana's car, behind Juliet and next to Kate and Victoria, all of us holding a bag of clothing as we try not to stare at one another awkwardly. I'm pretty sure all of us are having the same clueless conversation in our heads, especially after seeing the excited giggles from the two girls in the front who clearly know exactly what we are doing tonight... which scares me. Kate and I are constantly catching each other looking at the other out of the corner of our eyes, so I know that I'm clearly not the only one worried. Chloe is a little worried as well, sending me a text an hour before we left about the possibility of going sun bathing on the roof of the hospital, to which I laughed and just agreed that that had to have been it.

By the time we get there and up to Rachel's room, we walk in just as the nurse is exiting, a surprise to Rachel. Dana and Kate get chairs surrounding Rachel's bed as we all take a seat right as Chloe shows up.

"So what's the occasion?" asks Rachel, a smile wide on her face. "What are you all doing here?"

"We thought we'd cheer you up a bit with a girls night," Juliet says, scooting closer to Rachel's left side, next to Dana.

Chloe comes over to me, a forced smirk on her face with a roll of her eyes as she bends down, blocking everyone's view of me, except for Kate's. I look up at her as she leans in, her lips meeting mine without any hesitation. Mmm, I've missed this so much, it's so hard to try and resist continuing, but there's others around and... I want them to disappear. After a few seconds, Chloe pulls away, her teeth placing a small bite on my lower lip as she stands up straight and walks over to the chair on Rachel's right side, next to Kate.

Rachel smiles and looks over at Victoria, whom is sitting in between Juliet and me, and says, "I'm glad you came too, Victoria."

Victoria shrugs and flashes her signature posh smile and replies, "I didn't have anything else to do anyway, besides, this could be a fun night."

"Doubt it," Chloe mumbles from the chair near the window.

We got Rachel to talk about her treatment and the progress she had been making here. It's nice to see her happier than before, which makes me wonder if it had been the mild rehab here to help her or if it could have been the conversation with Chloe before we left Sunday night? Then we start to talk about school and how it is going as Chloe conveniently tunes out to check the TV programs while we talk. Heh. But, like most things in life, the mysteries can not be hidden forever and it finally comes time to talk about why we have clothing in bags here at the hospital, but the more I think about it, the weirdly clearer it seems to become, and I'm instantly freaked.

"So, is anyone else going to question why we are carrying around clothing?" Victoria asks, finally, breaking the silence between us all.

I have never seen Dana go from mild happiness to devilish excitement so quickly, causing me to worry more. And what is worse is Juliet has the same devilish grin on her face, so if the two of them had been plotting this, there's some serious weirdness about to happen... and I feel like the only one in the group ready for this.

Dana smiles, hands on her knees, and says, "Okay, so what is one thing that girls do at a party that we may or may not be way to old to do, but we're going to do it anyway?"

All of us look at each other nervously, Chloe turns off the TV, but doesn't look over at any one of us. Eventually, Kate does a half raised hand and replies in question, "Make-up?"

Oh, fuck me, it's not make-up, but it sounds just as similar. I let lose a sigh and answer Kate's questioned answer, "Dress-Up?"

"Ding, ding, ding," Juliet says, clapping her hands together in excitement.

Chloe groans, her head falling backwards as she faces the ceiling. "Really?"

"It will be fun, don't be so pessimistic, Chloe," Dana says, grabbing a small bag out of her pocket. "This sounds fun, right, Rachel?"

Rachel shrugs, not quite smiling in response either, and replies, "Um... sure?"

"I know how to dress myself," Victoria snaps out of nowhere.

"Well, that's fantastic, but you will be dressing yourself in someone else's clothing," Dana says with mild attitude just oozing out of that seemingly pleasant response. I knew I loved Dana for a reason. "So, I have a bag here with our names in it: we are all going to pick a name and then totally dress up like that person for the rest of the night, simply for Rachel's pure enjoyment."

"My enjoyment?" questions Rachel, folding her arms together.

Dana laughs a bit and replies, "Well, mine too. Are you playing?"

"Where's the beer when you fucking need one?" Chloe moans, resting her boots up on the dresser as she stares out the window. Heh, if only I could go to a store and get you a twelve pack, Chloe. I could use some booze myself right now. What kind of lame joke is this? Even Kate giggle's at Chloe's reluctant attitude.

Dana rolls her eyes and then tosses the small bag at me. I jump unexpectedly, grabbing the bag as quick as I can before it falls to the floor. "You're first," says Dana with a wicked smile.

"Wait," I say right away, doing the math in my head, "Who's ever name we pick is the person we're dressing up as?"

"Exactly," Dana says with a nod, anxiously waiting for me to draw a name.

Oh man, what a weird game... What if I get Chloe's clothes? Oh my dog, her scent would be everywhere on me and I'd be wrapped up in her, kind of. Is it weird that I'm kind of turned on by that idea. Shit, now I want to play just for the chance. What if I draw Victoria? Spending the rest of the night in her snobby clothing? Meh, no thanks. What if I get Juliet? Her clothes are way more exposed than I could be. Oh man, this went from hero to zero in a second.

I open the bag and reach in with my index finger and thumb, trying to grab a single piece of paper out of the small pile as my eyes circle around the room slowly, trying to catch the eyes of my friends as they wait for me to draw. I pull out a small sheet of paper in my fingers and open it with a slightly shaky hand, gazing at the name on the paper. Of course...

"Rachel," I reply quietly, looking up at the girl in the bed.

For some reason, Rachel looks way more excited about this than I do. I hang on to the paper and toss the bag over to the bed, letting Rachel grab it off of her legs. Rachel smiles, shaking the bag before reaching in herself. After a moment, Rachel reads her paper. "Kate! This should be fun."

The bag gets tossed over at Kate, who misses it at first, picking it up from the floor. Once she picks it up, she pulls out of piece of paper, holding her breath, as she opens it up and reads the name. "I've got... Chloe."

Instant laughter erupts from Victoria, Dana and Rachel at the reveal. Oh, of course, poor Kate would get the most punk of us to dress up ass. I look over at Chloe who's starring at Kate, slightly shocked, but amused as everyone else is. I mean, I guess if Kate doesn't look to upset about it, then it should be fine. Kate hands the bag over to Chloe, hanging onto her paper.

"I'm taking a shot of poor ol' Kate Marsh in punk rocker clothes," Victoria says, giggling still.

Chloe takes it in her grasp, and rolls her eyes as she says, "I can't fucking believe I'm doing this."

"Cheer up," Rachel says, patting Chloe's shoulder, "You could still pick 'Max' or "Dana,' which means you could still get someone who wears pants."

"I'm not that fucking lucky," Chloe snaps back as she reaches in and pulls out a piece of paper in her hands. The minute she opens it, I can see her face fall into complete frustration. "Juliet."

If I thought Victoria's laugh at Kate would be the loudest, Rachel and Victoria's laugh at Chloe is incredibly louder. I giggle myself, but I feel a bit bad: Chloe already doesn't want to do this and she picks the girly-ist girl out of the group next to Victoria, to which I'm happy Chloe didn't pick because I'm sure Victoria's cashmere would be up in flames.

Juliet shakes the bag and pulls out a name. "I have... Victoria!"

With a toss of the bag over at Victoria, Victoria opens it up and pulls out a name, smiling to herself. "Oh thank god, I've got 'Dana.' "

The bag gets tossed over to Dana, who takes it and puts it back in her pocket. "That means that I automatically get 'Max.' Alright, who wants to change first?"

"Please let it be Price changing into Juliet's clothes," Victoria begs through laughter. Chloe holds up her middle finger at Victoria, still steaming mad at this existence of a game.

"Look, the most anticipated ones are Kate and Chloe, so they will go last," Juliet says with a smile. She stands up and reaches for Victoria's bag of clothes. "I'll go first."

I'll say this flat out, I don't see how this is going to be fun, but I'm pretty excited to see Chloe in Juliet's clothing. I have never seen Chloe in such girly attire, let alone a pink skirt and low cut top. Luckily, I get to wear Rachel's clothing which is closer to my style than anyone else. And then there's Kate... the image in my head of Kate in Chloe's clothing is so bizarre, but cute. I think I'm most excited to see Kate change.

After ten minutes, Juliet comes out of the bathroom, all of us darting to ther. Juliet's hair is down, cascading over Victoria's classic gray blouse over a light gray skirt and leggings. Weirdly, Juliet looks formal, like she's ready for a job interview at any second, and it makes her look really sweet. Why cant this outfit make Victoria look sweet instead of rich bitch?

"Nice one, Jules," Dana says, patting the chair next to her for Juliet to sit down. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," says Rachel, sliding out of her bed and walking over to Kate. "I'll take that, thank you."

Is this what girls do outside of Arcadia Bay? Do they have little random parties where they wear each others clothing for just shits and giggles? Well... I guess I should just be happy that it's the weekend.

Rachel comes out a little later and practically stuns us all: her hair is put up in a bun behind her head, her hands folded on her front above the grey skirt and white blouse of Kate's, even wearing Kate's cross necklace. Of course, Rachel Amber the practically perfect woman in Arcadia would be able to pull off the most simple, reserved outfit here.

"Damn, Rach, you should just keep that and get tons of men with the innocent look," Juliet says with a laugh, before looking over at Kate and saying, "Sorry, no offense."

Before I can make another mental decision, Dana jumps up and goes for my bag out of my hands. I feel slightly sheepish at her excitement. I mean... I'm not the most stylish person out there, why be excited for my boring jeans and plain shirts? As I wait, I look over at Chloe who's letting out her rage by strangling the arms on the chair, her knuckles white on a red grip. I'm sorry, Chloe, sorry that our friends are so... over-the-top weird.

When Dana comes out from the bathroom, I have a moment of deja vu as I watch her. My mouth drops as she walks out and strikes a pose, granted a selfie pose like I normally do. If you take away the make-up, tighten up the clothes a little bit more, and reduce the bust size, you basically have a clone of me from both five years ago and now. It's like looking into a mirror inside of a tardis or something. I can't be the only one thinking that either; I look over at Chloe who is staring with her jaw dropped like I am.

Victoria drags her feet to the bathroom shortly after Dana sits down in my clothing, still freaking me out badly. After about fifteen minutes, give or take the five minutes I added in my head trying to imagine Victoria squeezing into Dana's clothing, before Victoria made her debut into the room. I don't think I've ever seen Victoria in jeans before and I have to say, she looks good. I'm sure she's just happy that she didn't get Chloe's clothing or mine.

"So far, so beautiful," Juliet says, shifting the skirt as she sits there with a grin matching Dana's. "But, I have to say, I'm anticipating this part."

"Shut the hell up," Chloe snaps, her fist now under her chin, resisting looking at any of us.

Victoria sighs, crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair. "Don't get so upset, Price, you're turn is up soon."

Rachel chuckles and says, "Well, Chloe and Kate are going last, that means..."

... Oh man, my turn...

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welcome to the tension breaker chapter!**

 **No worries, I just thought we could use an amusing break. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, I'm doing re-editing of older ones still. So sit tight!**


	17. The Dress-Up Game Part 2

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 17: The Dress-Up Game Part 2  
**

* * *

I get up and grab a set of clothes near Rachel's bed before heading into the bathroom. Listening to the giggles on the other side of the door, I slowly strip out of my clothes, feeling the rush of cool air it my warm skin, making me aware of how flushed I am. This is awkward.

Rachel's clothes on me. This is not what I had hoped for, but at least it isn't a dress. Once I'm almost nude, standing there in my socks, underwear and bra, I start to put on a ripped pair of form fitting blue jeans. Instantly, I'm regretting mentally making fun of Victoria for trying to stuff herself in Dana's clothes because this is a perfect example of karma. Even though I'm slender and I can fit into the jeans easily, I still struggle with the legs a little bit before I can feel the fabric cusp around my form... and by form, I mean my butt.

The shirt and flannel shirt are no problem at all, in fact I feel excited to be wearing that bit at all. I slide the shirt over me, letting the shape of it form to me as well. Damn, Rachel, for some cool style, does everything have to attach to you like skin? Once I get the shirt on, I slide into the flannel shirt which is beautifully looser than anything else. Now the decision: leave it open or button it. Duh! Even better, button it halfway and leave the rest open. Done and sealed. Now, I'm fully clothed, I feel pretty confident about my look, so the last step is just to walk out and take the criticism.

The minute I open the door, all eyes are on me, so I decide to just be a goof-ball and milk it for what it's worth. I strut out with some attitude, cocking a hip to the side with my hand resting on it, a grin plastered on my face. Dana, Rachel and Juliet are loving it, practically rooting me on. Kate looks sweetly delighted which is the perfect opposite of Victoria's expression: not amused, grim and careless.

What struck me unexpectedly is Chloe's expression. I look over at her and watch her eyes scan me slowly, up and down, her mouth slightly ajar with a strange look on her face. It isn't a bad expression, it just looks like a cross between really happy and really intense, making me worry for a few seconds. It takes me a minute to shake myself out of my stare back at her before I walk over and sit back down in the chair.

"Well, well, I'm surprised," Juliet says playfully, "You look great, Max."

"Yeah, those clothes suit you. Don't they, Chloe?" Rachel asks teasingly, giving a side glance to Chloe.

Chloe seems... speechless as she gawks at me. I hope it's a good kind of speechless. I wait for a response, but all Chloe could do is nod and swallow the lump in her throat before uttering, "Sure. Sure... hella... good."

Dana claps her hands together and turns to Kate, grin wide. "Alrighty, Kate, you're up."

Kate stands up slowly, reaching over for Chloe's clothing which is handed to her softly. As she heads into the bathroom, my eyes focus back on Chloe who is trying harder to not stare at me, but is now bouncing her knee and biting her nails; she's probably anxious to get this day over with. Can't say that I blame her. This is the weirdest thing I've ever done.

After a little while, Kate taking longer than the rest of us to get out, the door opens softly, catching our attention. All of us look over as Kate steps out, her cheeks flushed crimson underneath her hair. The reaction in the room is unanimous: we all are speechless at how adorable Kate looks. Her hair is down, held down flat by the beanie, the tank top hanging overly lose on her even though it's covered by a brown coat, the ripped blue jeans with suspenders hanging on the side fit Kate surprisingly well, the black boots snuggling her feet, but what really sold the entire look is Kate's meekness: standing there, her hands folded in front of her, looking down at her feet as her face reddens even more.

"Awe, Kate," Rachel coo's at her, "You look so freaking adorable like a pocket punk."

"Yeah, like a little skater girl," Dana says with a wide smirk.

Victoria, of course, laughed a little, but managed to keep that contained. I don't know what to say exactly, so I just smile at how unbelievably adorable Kate is in this moment. Even Chloe is trying to fight the urge to smile like a goon. This is literally a priceless moment,... but even priceless moments come to an end... meaning there is only one more person left to change. All our eyes turn to Chloe and focused on only her.

"Fuck, are you serious?" Chloe asks, standing up in frustration.

"Do it," Rachel says, giving Chloe a little push, "We all did it and I can't wait to see what you look like."

As Chloe walks to the bathroom, Juliet's clothes in hand, she mumbles back to Rachel, "You won't see a fucking thing if I punch your fucking lights out."

This is the longest wait for all of us. I am having mental debates regarding if Chloe plans on coming out of there at all or if she really can't put a dress on. The more I thought about it, the more anxious I became, my eyes constantly switching over to the bathroom door, not paying attention to the conversation around me. I must have been shaking somewhat, because I can suddenly feel a hand on mine. I turn to Kate and smile as a 'thank you' for noticing.

Eventually... Finally... The bathroom door opens up. There has never been such a silence as there is right now in 'antici... pation.' Sorry, I had to make a pun in order to calm myself. The minute Chloe steps out of the bathroom, the only two people still holding onto their shock are Kate and me. Everyone. Fucking. Loses. Their. Minds.

As Chloe comes out, leaning against the door frame, I literally see Victoria fall flat on the floor, clearly laughing herself to embarrassment. Dana stands up, giving Chloe a standing cheerleader ovation. Juliet is stunned, I'm talking mouth open, loss for words stunned. Rachel is a combination of shock and hysteria. Without even looking at Kate, I could tell that Kate is in shock just like everyone else. As for me... holy shit... I... am... so... gay...

Through the pissed off expression on her face, Chloe looks fucking gorgeous as a non-punk. Standing there in some brown boots, a peach skirt underneath a very form-fitting, low-cut, white shirt with a blue jacket on over that, Chloe looks ridiculously great. If only she would actually smile or something, that would make it completely perfect, but with that snarl she looks more like a child than Kate in Chloe's clothes. And the skin... so much exposed skin... I can feel my mouth water looking at her, my eyes traveling slowly up her slender legs, quickly resting on her exposed chest for the better half of five heartbeats before they travel up to her face. That beautiful red face, blue eyes hidden away behind a scowl and a look of discomfort. Oh geez, Chloe, don't be like this, you look so... so... different, but a good different.

Chloe walks over to the group and passes everyone, avoiding my gaze, sitting down in her chair, quickly pushing her dress down before her underwear is exposed on top of everything. Rachel and Victoria are still in their laughter fits as Chloe turns away from all of us, staring out the window, trying to let this humiliation pass. I feel so bad because I know she's so uncomfortable, but even I'm in awe of how beautiful she looks in a dress. Don't get me wrong, I miss the punk Chloe: the band shirts, beanie wearing, ripped clothe styling girl that I'm with, but this is an experience I'll never soon forget.

"Okay you guys, you've all had your fun," Rachel says, still holding back her laughter, "I'm starving though and dinner's about to come. Why don't you go get food and come back."

"We aren't going to change first?" Kate asks, slightly hopeful.

Dana shakes her head and replies, "No, the deal is to wear what you're wearing."

"I'll be fucking damned I'm going out in public like this," Chloe replies quickly, not even looking at us. "I'll just wait outside the room until you guys come back.

Before any of us could respond, before I even had the chance to respond, Chloe storms out of the room, avoiding everyone. I get up immediately and follow her out the door, listening to the laughter from Victoria die down a bit.

Once outside, I spot Chloe leaning against the wall just past the window into the room. I walk over to her slowly, eyeing her carefully to make sure I read the right expression. Chloe stands there, leaning back with one leg bent back to press away from the wall, her arms folded across her chest, her face focused on the floor as her blue hair falls over her eyes. I walk over to her and stop right in front, trying to process the situation. Normally, Chloe approaches me when I'm feeling off beat or if something is going on, this is the first time it's reversed and I don't want to fuck it up.

My instincts guide my hands to her folded arms, gripping them lightly at first, but tightening them a little more as I drag them down slowly. Thankfully, Chloe doesn't resist me as her arms fall to her sides, my hands still gripping them. I lean in to look up into her face, reaching up with my right hand to brush the blue strands away so I can look into her eyes. Chloe tilts her head back a bit in response to me, her eyes giving me an annoyed vibe every second.

"I know you aren't too happy right now," I say softly, smiling with the hopes it will make her smile back, "but if it means anything, I think you look really pretty."

Chloe snorts and turns her head away from me, a frown on her face still, but I feel like she's trying to hide a laugh. She looks back at me, still annoyed, and says, "I look stupid, Max. I feel stupid."

"Nah, you look hella adorable," I say with a goofy grin, leaning in closer to her.

Chloe cracks a grin at me before replying, "Did you just say 'hella?' I guess I'm a good 'bad' influence on you."

Chloe's arms break away from mine, her hands resting on my waist slightly pulling me a tad bit closer to her until we are less than three centimeters apart from one another. My hands latch onto her waist, itching to crawl down. I really want to touch her skin. My brain is screamng at me right now, _"Don't go there, Max, don't do what every fiber in your body is begging you to do!"_ She's so exposed in these clothes and it's a really big turn on for me right now because I'm incredibly focused on touching her. Not that I want Chloe to wear skirts too often because it's a bit weird, but she could walk around in a towel or less and I'd be completely fine with that. It's settled, I need some alone time with her right now, a full week without seeing her and standing here, so close, with Chloe so exposed and within my limits,... I need time with her.

"Come on," I utter before I could help myself, suddenly scrambling for words, my hand finding hers, pulling her hand as I walk slowly away.

Chloe doesn't question me as I scramble down the halls trying to find a bathroom that is a good enough distance away where the others wouldn't think to look. To be honest, I don't care if they thought we left by now, I have one thing on my mind and I'm going for it. Take the shot, as Mr. Jefferson usually says. The only problem I'm having now is that I'm getting to anxious the more I think about what I'm about to do. I know, deep down, what I really want, but I also know how fast this is moving. I mean, I don't want to push it that far, especially in a hospital, but dog dammit, it's hard to 'not' want too with Chloe looking like that. A little bit of play doesn't hurt, right? I mean, that won't- Dammit, where the hell is that bathroom?!

After searching for a few minutes, I find a bathroom nearly opposite side of where Rachel's room is located, and I think a floor up from it as well, that I barge into, scanning the stalls like a robot looking for bombs. I let go of Chloe's hand to do this, doing double checks to make sure it's completely empty, and then to look for the cleanest one of the three. When I turn too look at her, Chloe has her trademark smirk plastered across her face as I hear the door shut behind her. Alright, Max, time to... to do things. I walk over to her, my hand instantly grabbing hers as I guide her to the last stall, sweeping her inside and closing the door casually.

Once locked, I face Chloe, my back to the actual wall looking at her facing away from the rest of the bathroom. Alright, Max, this is it, you have Chloe exactly where you want her so just go for it. You want this, you've wanted this for a week, secretly longer, so go for it... okay, breath first and then go for it before that cocky grin gets any wider. I want to move, but I can't seem to move forward or touch her. Chloe's smirk turns into a smile which turns into a small chuckle as she watches me struggle mentally to take charge of the situation, which I'm doing such a fantastically bad job at right now.

With a laugh, Chloe says quietly, "If you're going to do something, Max, do it now before I lose control of myself."

Oh, shit... Fine, fine, just do it. I take a step forward, my hands on her shoulders as I push her back towards the stall wall a little harsher than Chloe is expecting. Once I feel her hit, I hoist myself up on my toes more and push myself into a much needed kiss. Chloe gives it right back to me, her hands resting on either side of my neck, pushing my head closer, my lips ever deeper into hers. This is what I need, this kiss alone is what I've wanted all week, and it is so worth the wait feeling those smooth lips cascade over mine.

My hands slide down from her shoulders, down her side, and rest on her waist at the top of the skirt, applying some pressure in order to pull myself closer into her. Chloe lowers her body a bit, allowing me to stand up straight, her arms now around my neck completely. Instinctively, I lean into her, my whole body pressed against hers. Yeah, Max, way to go, you're doing great and it's feeling amazing! I smile to myself as I slowly break my lips away from hers, continuing soft, warm, loving kisses along Chloe's jaw, tasting her smooth skin. Chloe's so warm against me, I feel like these kisses are a mix of honey and cinnamon: all the strange warm feelings you get from both items, yet without the flavor. In fact, Chloe tastes only slightly salty, but that combined with the wonderful smell of cherry blossoms, it's driving me absolutely fucking nuts. So crazed that I'm almost positive I bite down a little bit when I reach her neck. It's not what I mean to do, and I'm not sure if it's okay for her, so I run my tongue over it before I kiss it finally. A small moan is released from her lips as I do this, instantly sending heat down to my own core. Woah, steady Max, don't be so over sensitive like last time.

Chloe's hands are running through my hair when I make a split second decision: my fingers are rubbing massaging circles on her hips and thighs, slowly trying to drag that damn skirt up so I can feel her skin in my hands, my body is so incredibly close to hers, and all of this is going well, but what can I do to push her a little over the edge like she does me? I need to be fast, otherwise I'll lose control and I'm having fun right now. Bing! I have an idea.

I slowly let the tip of my tongue run along her skin, up farther on her neck until I reach her ear. With a small push upwards, I get her ear lobe in between my lips, my teeth placing a small nibble as I lick and tug downwards slightly. I'm not even sure if that is a good idea or not, all I know is Chloe's body froze in the process. So, since I'm already here, let's just... push this further? With one last nibble, I lean up further until my mouth is incredibly close to her ear. I open my mouth, let out a heated sigh before I stick my tongue inside.

Now, yeah, this is weird for me, and I was scared to do it only because of taste. Two things changed my mind about this ear stuff: one, Chloe has extremely clean ears because I can't taste anything awkward or fowl, and two, the noises that came out of Chloe's mouth are some of the most arousing things I've ever heard n my life. This whole situation went from amazing to incredibly sexy in three seconds. Yeah, Max, that's your secret move, you better remember this for future preference.

Before I can even do anything else, before my hands get where I want them to be, I feel an instant push: Chloe's hands grabbed me and pushed me backwards into the wall. The minute there is impact, my eyes close for only a second, taking the breath out of me, and when I open them, Chloe is on me like a lion pouncing on prey. Chloe kissings me with force, pushing my head back against the wall as her tongue forces its way in. Her hands are on my shoulders, gripping at the flannel shirt from Rachel, pressed against the wall as Chloe's hips push against mine. And if that isn't enough to drive me insane, she slides a bare thigh in between my legs.

Just... breathe, Max, just... Oh man, it doesn't matter how many times I say to not get carried away, this is just the most amazing feeling and I'm enjoying it way to much. It's so fast, so incredibly rushed, but it's exhilarating.

There's a pressure grind of Chloe's hips into mine, causing me to moan against her before I could stop myself. She breaks the kiss to look at me, smirking as she leans into my neck to kiss me. My hands are around her, resting on her back trying to snake their way in between the blue jacket and the thin white shirt of hers. My eyes close as I bite my lip, trying to restrain from- "Mmm," I let out as I feel a sharp pain against my neck: Chloe bit me and proceeded to lick and suck on it. How devilishly evil, but it feels so wonderful I want her to do it again. Is that bad? My arms loosen a bit, my whole body goes into a moment of limp against her.

I feel pressure on my arms and as I look to see, Chloe's hands are gripped around my wrists, puling them upwards above my head, pressing against the wall. Oh, no. I look up at them, trapped underneath hers before my eyes connect to hers. Intensity, lurking within her dark pupils as I stare at her. Chloe's smirk turns into a grin, her eyes sparkling as she speaks to me in a low, nonintoxicating sweet tone, "I want you so badly, Max." Her hips grind against me and force me to groan out to her, falling speechless in front of her.

I tug at her wrists to try and break free and she grips harder, leaning in for another rough kiss as Chloe presses her body into me harder. As wonderful as this feels, I need my arms free, and I need them free now. The more Chloe kisses me, the more I feel her pressed against me, the more all of those thoughts and feelings are getting lost until I'm obsessed with getting my wrists free. Damn it, Chloe, let me go, I hate this. I hate this so much.

"Chloe...," I utter out, losing the air in my lungs as I do so while Chloe continues to kiss my neck, her hands beginning to slide underneath the shirt I'm wearing. No, I can't do this, I can't, I need to be free. Fuck, Max, say something, this is getting bad. "Ch-Chloe..."

"Mmm," Chloe moans against my neck, removing part of the flannel from my shoulder as she begins to trail kisses farther down, her left hand on my bare hip.

I'm struggling now. My vision is getting fuzzy, my head is beginning to hurt and all I can think about is pulling my hands free. It starts off with small tugs, hoping Chloe takes the hint, but when her grip tightens on mine, I begin to pull away harder. Biting my lip, I'm starting to pull my full body weight into it. I need to get lose, I'm going nuts, I can't be confined like this, it's not comfortable. I can't be confined, I can't be held down like this, I can't be tied down again. I can't be pinned down, helpless, again, it hurts. It hurts so bad. Damn it, Chloe, let me go. I'm pulling, pulling way to hard, pulling harder than I ever meant to pull until Chloe takes a large step back and releases me.

I take my left wrist in my right and rub, my head facing down only focused on them. When I remove my hand, looking at my wrist, I'm taken back to see absolutely nothing. There are no marks, no indications of a struggle, no markings, no rashes... but it felt so real. Neither of my wrists had marks, not even from Chloe's grip... Was she even gripping me that hard? It felt just like the straps did when... When... Oh, fuck, Max, what were you thinking? This isn't like that... There are no straps are there, no bindings, no sheets, there wasn't anything, but Chloe's hands. It felt so real, though.

My body falls against the wall as I slide down until I fall on my butt, my legs just sliding out from under me as I grip and stare at my wrists, still trying to figure out if what I am feeling is real or, just, not. Chloe lowers herself down on her knees in between my legs, her hands falling on my thighs.

"Max?" Chloe asks quietly, with confusion in her voice, "Max, are you alright?"

I didn't reply. I couldn't. I'm such a fool, such an idiot. That moment, there wasn't anything there to hurt me, it was all in my head. Chloe didn't hurt me, she wouldn't hurt me. I freaked out for no reason all because of bad memories that surfaced and now I feel like such an ass that I'm crying. Why is it always like this? Every time I get close to Chloe, it's something fucking with me and the world just stops. My nose, and now this?

Chloe's hand brushes my cheek, wiping some of the tears that are streaming down as she tilts my head back enough to look at me. "Max? Did I hurt you?... I'm so sorry if I did, I didn't mean too."

I shake my head, my eyes only partially open as I go to speak. "No... Chloe, no... It's just-"

"I would never hurt you intentionally, I'm sorry," Chloe replies quickly. I can hear guilt and sadness in her voice as she speaks to me.

"It's me," I say softly, "I just... I don't like to be... To be held back like that, and... I just freaked."

Before I know it, Chloe is wrapping me up in her arms, pulling me into a tight hug, her arms surrounding me as though I might fall and break apart any second. I can't help, but slide my arms under hers and wrap them around her. Chloe tilts her head to press her nose into my neck softly, nuzzling into me as my head leans on hers.

"I lose control, sometimes," Chloe admits to me, placing a soft peck on my skin, "You look so... hella sexy in that flannel, and then what you did to my ear... I just fucking lost it, I guess.

Out of no where, I feel myself giggle and reply, "The flannel made you do this?"

Chloe snorts again, before turning her head until it rests completely flat on my shoulder. "I guess... although, you're eager ass kind of helped with that. Seriously, I think I lost myself back there."

"Since when did get all mushy enough to talk like this?" I ask, pulling away from her and leaning back against the wall. Chloe shrugs, sitting on her knees, hovering over me a bit. I smile and reply, "I guess it's just cause I'm a good 'bad' influence on you."

"Oh, man, so lame," Chloe replies, rolling her eyes at me. We laugh for a moment until we make eye contact again, and I look away feeling stupid. Chloe carries on. "I won't ever bind you like that again, Max. I promise."

I smile, looking back at her, "It's not your fault, Che. I guess I'm just... a little too fucked up."

"Same here," Chloe says with another shrug. She stands up, brushing her dress down a bit before extending her hands out to me. "Come on, we have to go get the queen and her minions some food."

I grab her hands and slowly make my way upwards, feeling as though I weigh five tons more than I do. When I'm standing, trying to adjust my out fit, Chloe pulls me into another gentle hug. I give in, deciding I needed a minute to just re-program and calm down a bit. Chloe's forehead leans into mine as both of our eyes close, enjoying the presence of one another for a moment before we head out fo the bathroom.

We spent the rest of the night eating the food we got with Rachel and just hanging out. Eventually, we all had to get dressed back in our old clothing. Kate let Rachel keep the cross necklace, which is incredibly sweet of her. Kate got to keep Chloe's tank top because Chloe said, and I quote, "A little bad-ass gear highlights your Jesus-ness." Even though I rolled my eyes and Kate laughed, the tank top was well accepted. I got to keep the flannel shirt... you know, because that was a fluke. Hah. Once we were all changed, all of us said goodbye and headed out. I rode with Dana and Juliet this time, that way Chloe didn't have to drive out of her way.

You could say that this is a somewhat successful Friday... minus my little episode in the bathroom.


	18. Need

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 18: Need  
**

* * *

 _Quick Note: Happy Belated Holidays! Hope you guys enjoyed the holiday! Again, thank you for keeping up with me and this story and giving me the motivation to make this fiction the best fiction I've ever written in my life. This story doesn't compare to my other stories, and this story is the start of a better way of writing from now on. So thank you guys and enjoy the rest of the holidays and the New Year!_

This chapter is, as a warning, a shorter chapter focused on dialog. Please don't get discouraged. Take care!

* * *

It's 3:30 in the morning, I'm laying in bed, wearing a thin tee with my underwear, starring at the ceiling, phone in hand, and all I can think about is Chloe. Yes, it is only Saturday, but I should still be able to fall asleep without constantly thinking of a blue-haired punk to distract me from my thoughts. I only just left her hours ago. I wasn't like this days ago, I mean I was distracted by obsessing about being with Chloe in that second, but now I'm worse. Why? This can't be normal or healthy... I mean, even my photography is put in the back of my mind.

Hard to believe a few weeks ago, Chloe was a second thought to me next to school or dating. I always wanted to see here again, but not under the circumstances we did. I thought I'd run into her one day at the Two Whales, eating her eggs and bacon that Joyce just got done making her, and I'd walk up to surprise them both. The harsh reality is the fact that I still don't believe Chloe or Joyce could ever forgive me for leaving them, but both of them understand why it happened. Now I'm back in Chloe's life in a very different way than I thought I would be, yet incredibly better.

A month... it's only been a month and I'm already laying here, awake as hell, thinking of the next time I get to talk to her. It's the weekend, the best time for a chance to be around her yet here I am laying here counting the paint dots on the ceiling instead of sleeping. I can't tell if I'm annoyed by the fact that this relationship is already a 'relationship' that has been speeding up faster than either of us planned or if this is the exact kind of thing the both of us need is the closure between the two of us as soon as possible. I can honestly say that, right now, I need Chloe in my life, that is absolute. We are moving incredibly fast, but some how it feels like the best decision I've ever made in my life... and it seems like Chloe feels the same way. I've never wanted anyone so badly in my life especially while I already have them officially.

I turn my head to the right and close my eyes, struggling to find the sleep that escaped me some time ago. Instantly, that thought is forgotten and I'm flooded with thoughts of my girlfriend that still manage to not sooth me to sleep. With my eyes shut, yet I've not fallen into a dream, I can see her standing there in her silly little dress from Juliet, arms folded and pouting like a child. She's so cute. I can feel a smile form as my face as my thought process continues. The mean little look Chloe gave me when I went into the hall way yesterday, just her overall expression regarding her outfit is adorable. Then the bathroom... oh man, that moment... I can see the whole thing play through my head again: I have Chloe up against the stall wall, my hands struggling to find the bare skin underneath the skirt, that deep, intoxicating kiss before I whip out the secret ninja move of mine and attack Chloe's ear. That noise that she made was incredibly delicious. My physical body shifts in bed at the thought.

As my thought process continues, as I see Chloe push me up against the wall and instantly kiss me roughly, I let out an actual moan into my silent room. My legs press together as I remember the feeling of Chloe sliding her thigh in between mine, her hips pressed against mine roughly, and before I knew it, my left hand is on my neck, stroking the spot where she left that bite mark on my neck. Against my hand, I can feel how warm my skin has gotten, how the temperature of my body has raised within a few minutes, and I know that my face is incredibly flushed. I begin to bite my lip, both my hands sliding across my neck as more plays out in my head, watching Chloe grab my wrists again to pull them upwards. I know what's coming next, but I don't want to remember what happened, I want... want...

"I want you so badly, Max," are the words echoing through my mind, my hands sliding down my chest until I gasp. My back arches, my hands gripping my breasts atop my shirt and I moan out to no one. Suddenly I remember her smell, her touch, her taste, the way she breathes, the way she looks, that damn smirk of hers, all of this just floods into my mind as the image of yesterday change at my will.

My wrists aren't bound anymore, they're on Chloe's waist seeking for the first touch of skin underneath her clothing while her hands reach destination as her lips are at my neck still. As I lay in bed, I can feel my hands grip and massage my breasts, imagining my own hands to be Chloe's. At this point, I'm sure my moaning is getting louder, so I know I have to be careful to not wake anyone in the dorms up, but I just can't stop myself now. In my mind, all I see is Chloe's hips constantly grinding me as her hands work on me before they begin to slide down my stomach.

Oh, shit, I know what's coming... and I don't want to stop it.

Chloe's hands are at my waist, pulling the zipper of my jeans down and popping the button open. With my left hand still on my stomach, my right hand slides downwards, mimicking the image I have of Chloe's sliding just past my underwear. It took all of a few seconds... seeing Chloe in my head, her hand sliding underneath my clothing, my actual hand sliding under my underwear, and I'm instantly a wreck.

"Ahhh," I breathe out, pressing my hips against my hand. Fuck, this is fantastic. Oh god, I wanted this so badly, it feels so good right now. I don't care how loud I am anymore, the other girls can suck a brick, because right now I'm not here mentally. Mentally, I'm with Chloe: against her, under her touch, connected with her, feeling her, letting my body just melt away... I know I'm squirming against my own hands, moaning out to my own touch, but everything just feels so right . My heart is racing, my breathing is ragged, I can feel my hips buck at my touch, I'm biting my lip again to refrain from making loud noises, my left hand is at my breast again, my head is pressed into the pillow underneath me, all of the dots are connecting-

 _Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring._

"Oh, fuck," I groan out as I flip my whole body on my side, removing my hands from their places and bringing my mind back to reality. I look at the phone on the side of my bed, watching it vibrate as it continues to ring. Before I even consider doing anything else, I curl up, wrapping my right arm around my knees to bring them against me, my left arm wrapping across my chest for a quick hug as I try to come down off my high, mentally kicking myself for not ignoring the sound and just finishing what I started. After a moment of stilling both my heartbeat and my breath, my left hand reaches out for my phone and I answer it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" I mumble out, less than thrilled to speak to anyone right now.

 _"Well... 'hello' to you too, Max Caulfield,"_ Chloe replies with a smart tone, her voice soothing the ache in my belly, _"I know it's late, but you could sound a little happy to speak to me."_

Chloe, don't go there, not now, because for the first time I almost wish you could have called me like ten minutes later. I smile, let out a sigh, and reply, "Sorry, just... nothing. Are you okay?"

 _"Yeah, I'm fine... I just... I don't know, I'm just kind of laying here listening to music, medicating as fuck because I can't sleep, and..."_

I waited... and waited, before I replied, "And?"

There is a pause before Chloe finishes her statement. " _... and, I guess, I guess I just wanted to hear your voice."_

"Chloe," I utter, a warm smile plastered across my face, instantly forgiving the punk who stopped my moment of blind delight. That's so personal of a thing for her to say and I wasn't expecting that. "How baked are you right now, because that was incredibly sweet."

 _"Haha, fuck off, Max, I can be sensitive and shit once in a while."_

"To be fair, I was thinking about you too," I reply quietly, hopefully it sounded as sweet as I thought it did.

 _"Hey, listen... you're going to hella hate me for this, but I have to work this weekend,"_ Chloe says quietly and carefully. My heart drops a little as I focus on not flooding myself with disappointment. Chloe carries on. _"I picked up a few days. I can't say why yet, but I can promise it's for a good reason... Are you mad?"_

I can hear myself sigh against the phone, but ultimately I find myself calm. "It's really hard to be mad at you, Che. It's good, extra hours, more money..."

 _"Well, I know you were worried about your parents coming this week... I feel like kind of a douche for just bailing on you, but I wouldn't fucking do it if there wasn't a reason. And there is."_

"It's okay, Chloe, really, I get it. To be honest, I forgot about my damn parents coming up."

 _"It's going to be fine, Max,"_ Chloe replies to me in a very soft tone. She's trying to not get me worked up about the idea of my parents arriving. Sweet. _"Listen, no matter what happens, it comes down to you and me. No one else. Understand?"_

I smile to myself and reply, "I understand."

 _"I'm going to go, though, I have to try and sleep a little."_

"Same here, if anything just because I exhausted myself," I reply, silently giggling to myself at the vague truth. "You sleep well, Chloe."

 _"You too, Maxinator. I... I, um...,"_ Chloe begins to trail off, not stuttering, but just catching the words in her throat. I listen intently, trying to grasp on whatever phrase she's trying to say. _"I... I'll see you soon."_

Chloe hangs up and I put my phone over on the table. I smile before I flip over on my opposite and tried to sleep. She's so silly... I wonder if I could pick up where I left off? Hmmm, Max, so naughty tonight. It's fine, I'm never this way, so it's a free pass on the highway of the horny. I shut my eyes and try desperately to rekindle the memory of Chloe on me, her hand on my core, her lips on my neck, her body pressed against-

Ring, ring, ring.

FUCK! I roll over reluctantly and pick up my phone, half scowling as I see the name and answer it. "What, Chloe?"

 _"Shit, what the fuck are you doing every time I call you to make you answer in such a hella pissed tone?"_

"Nothing," I reply, feeling flustered as I brush hair out of my face. "What's up?"

 _"I just wanted to let you know that I told mom about your parents coming up; her and David agreed to let them stay here, David is like re-vamping the whole man-cave into a room because mom fucking told him too."_

Oh, good, because the idea of my parents coming up to give me a hard time about meeting Chloe again could only get better with them staying in Chloe's house. The sarcasm is strong within me. "Awesome."

Chloe pauses for a moment. _"What's wrong wit that?"_

"Nothing," I reply quietly.

 _"You're lying. Tell me."_

I roll my eyes, but I know I'm being difficult. "I just hope my parents don't open their mouth to much while they stay... and thanks for letting them by the way."

 _"Let's make a deal,"_ Chloe says, coughing a bit before finishing her sentence, _"If next week your parents don't open their mouths about whatever the fuck it is we won't talk about, then we will continue to wait until we're ready. With me?"_ All I can do is mumble a, 'mhmm,' to her as Chloe goes on. _"Now if they do start something then you and I will talk about this stuff as soon as we can, otherwise it will just mess with us until we do. Agreed?"_

I smile and bite my lip. "Agreed."

 _"Great. Now, for real, goodnight hippy."_

"Good night dork," I reply softly before hanging up and putting the phone back on my dresser.

Seems easy enough, the problem is that it won't be. Ever since the episode at the hospital and the phone calls from my mom, I'm pretty sure that my parents are key to the five year absence. Yes, I didn't handle it well when we left and a lot of things have happened, but did they actually try to keep Chloe and I apart a year or more after? It doesn't seem like something they would do, but lately I'm starting to question it. Also, I don't want them to tell Chloe or Joyce, or even David, the shit I went through because it will make me look like the most pathetic person ever and I could lose everything I have now, this thing that Chloe and I have and... I can't lose her again. I can't.

Ring, ring, ring.

Oh, for fuck's sake. I pick up the phone and, before I groan out a grumpy response, I think about it and put on the sweetest voice I can muster. "Yes, Chloe?"

Chloe chuckles and says, _"Don't play games with me, I know you're grumpy I called again."_

I do not give my blue-haired punk enough credit for anything, do I? I laugh and reply, "Not grumpy. I love hearing from you. What's up?"

 _"I just wanted to hear what kind of tone you'd answer with this time. I was almost hoping for angrier then last, but you surprise me with a hella sweet one, Caulfield. Happy to hear from me?"_

"You know that if I had it my way you'd be here with me now," I say with my fake sweet voice, "You know, on the floor, with a pillow, being quiet and sleeping."

 _"Ouch."_

I shrug to myself and giggle back. "You need your sleep, you work tomorrow right?"

 _"Psht, fine, I'm going,"_ Chloe replies, _"I'd say have sweet dreams, Max, but I feel like all I've done is interrupt the ones you've been having."_

... Seriously, how does she do that? Am I that readable, even on the phone? "And you're depriving yourself of the ones of me."

 _"Fair enough. Night, night, babe."_

"Night, Che."

In all fairness, I should turn my phone off, but I have a strange feeling she's going to call back. She must have like either mind reading powers or incredible intuition. I'm not that predictable, am I? If I am, I know Kate would never tell me, probably just giggle and go along with it. That's fine, I can live with that, Chloe should take a lesson from Kate.

Although, now that I think back, I think Chloe has always been able to read me well. When we first met, Chloe would always know when I was lying to her about being bullied or when I was worried about her. She always knew when things were happening with me or if I was upset better than I could read her. I suppose that makes up for the talent that I have which was always getting Chloe to actually talk about her problems instead of shrugging them off like she used too.

Ring, ring, ring.

Knew it. I'm prepared this time though. I pick up my phone and put it to my ear, "Thank you for calling Jacked Up Sleep Services, we are currently not accepting new applications, but if you are in desperate need of sleep salvation, we recommend you hang up now and go to bed."

 _"You're adorable when your annoyed."_

"Did you call me back to just to hear what I would say again?" I ask her, grinning to myself.

 _"Actually I have something important to tell you, that I forgot to tell you before. So you should be happy that I'm actually calling you back, Max."_

I laugh and reply, "Alright, I'm all yours. What is it, Chloe?"

 _"... I swear, I'm not joking this time, I have to tell you something."_

"I believe you, just say it."

Chloe pauses for a moment, but finally asks, _"Were you thinking about me, before, when I kept interrupting you?"_

See! SEE! She's a fucking mind reader, I hate it. I let out a sigh, trying hard not to smile, but I can't help myself. "That's why you called me back, to ask me if I was thinking about you when you called?"

 _"That's a fucking 'yes' if I've ever heard one."_

"I never said I was," I reply, trying to defend myself, and failing miserably. "And even if I was, why shouldn't I have my girlfriend on the brain?"

 _"Well... I... fine, you have a point."_

"Is that really why you called me back, to ask if I was thinking about you?" I had to ask, that just seems unrealistic of her to do that.

Chloe started to laugh, but she didn't reply right away until her laughter died away. _"Alright, that wasn't it, but it is important. It's like, something I should have told you already, but probably best if I waited longer than now, but I'm going to tell you anyway."_

"You're pregnant?"

 _"That's not funny."_

"It is for me," I reply, clearly laughing over the phone and listening to Chloe bust up as well. "Tell me."

 _"I'm serious, Max. I'm so serious that, as proof, I'm going to tell you and then I'm going to hang up and you won't be able to call me back."_

Damn, is she really serious? Like, seriously serious? I better stop joking, now I feel bad. "Alright, Chloe, I'm listening."

 _"Fine, good... I eat crabs."_

"Chloe, you're allergic to crab."

 _"Alright, I... had sex with Nathan."_

"... Chloe, no you didn't, you wouldn't have sex with him for all the money he would offer too," Alright, now I'm getting annoyed. Just tell me the truth now. "You're not that easy."

 _"Fine, your right, I wouldn't do that... The truth is, that even though we're together, I may kind of have a crush on Kate."_

I'm rolling my eyes at this point. "Chloe, no you don't. Quit being an asshole... Chloe... Chloe?" Oh, shit, did she hang up? She hung up? She better not have hung up. Fuck me, did she hang up? "Chloe?... Are you freaking serious right now?... Chloe!"

 _"Still here."_

"You're not funny, now you're hurting," I reply annoyed. "I mean, even if it was true, of all people I guess Kate would be like the most acceptable and unrealistic, but it's not funny."

 _"You're right, I'm sorry."_

"Tell me, right now, the actual truth."

 _"Okay, are you ready?"_

With a noticeable sigh, I reply, "Yes, I am. Tell me."

 _"Alright... Max, I... I think I'm... in love with you and... I think I have been for a long time."_

... I-Wha? Excuse me, what? What? Wha? Wait... I... I-What? What? Did I hear that- what?

"Chloe, are you-" That was it: she hung up the phone. Chloe hung up the phone.

Oh my god, is this real? Is this really happening? I call Chloe back immediately, listening and waiting... and still waiting... and waiting... Voicemail. I hang up because I don't think I can bring myself to leave a message after that. I could text her, but I have no words... Is this real? Is this... is this actually real?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Starting January 1st, 2016, all my energy and free time is going to be dedicated to this story so that I can keep providing chapters for you as well as editing the previous chapters so that if any of you decide to re read this story, it should be a better and easier experience for you, provided that I don't procrastinate editing it.**

 **As always, please review to tell me what you think and if you want to keep up with me and ask me questions, on my profile are links to my personal social medias including a relatively new gaming channel that I started, even though I suck. Enjoy!**


	19. Overwhelmed

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 19: Overwhelmed  
**

* * *

I did not sleep the rest of the night.

She's in love with me... Chloe's in love with me... Me? With me? Chloe Price, my best friend and girlfriend, is in love with me, Max Caulfield. I just... I can't... I'm so... Damn it, Max, quit smiling speechless to yourself and focus on the situation! No, I can't focus, I'm so emotional right now, I can't handle it. I'm laying in bed, squeezing the hell out of my pillow, doing my best not to squeal in happiness or cry in confusion and all I can think of are Chloe's last words to me on the phone. _"Max, I... I think I'm... in love with you and... I think I have been for a long time."_ I'm getting chills all over: I'm shaking, I feel like crying my eyes out or laughing hysterically. Her voice is repeating over and over again like a loop in my brain. Damn it, Chloe is so fucking adorable, she's so incredibly sexy, and she can be such a bitch sometimes, but that tall, blue ball of crazy is in love with my tiny, dorky being.

As much as I'm spazzing, as excited as I feel, I can't help, but think that maybe... Chloe only said what she did because... she was high as a kite. I've never smoked weed before, I've only seen Dana and Rachel blaze up in their rooms, but... what if a ton of weed is all you need to say things that might... not... be true. Chloe called me stoned, getting ready for bed... so how can I take her word as valid? I mean, I am so in love with Chloe, so does that make me more inclined to jump to delightful conclusions to get my hopes up before I find out for sure? I mean, I so want this to be true, but we've only been involved for not even a month yet... Can we really be this far emotionally? This is like the strangest Disney story on the planet yet the escalation of the romance is on point.

When the clock finally ticks over to 7:00 a.m., I roll over on my back and just stare at the ceiling, trying to contemplate everything in the world all because of one sentence. I don't know how to feel; I want to give in and feel happier than ever, but I feel more confused than ever. I'm resisting the urge to spam call Chloe, knowing she wouldn't pick up anyway. Also, I'm not going to see her this weekend anymore, which blows too. Two full days with no work to do for school and no girlfriend to spend time with... and a heavy confession I have to learn how to deal with it.

My phone vibrates on the desk and I can't help, but roll over way to fast in order to pick it up. The excitement leaves me when I realize it's not Chloe after all.

 **Dana:** "Hey Max, if you aren't busy, do you want to hang out today?"

 **Dana:** "Juliet is helping Rachel get settled into rehab, Kate is free too because Warren is doing some science thing, and I am so not hanging out with Victoria and her boyfriend."

I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean, Chloe can't be my entire world. Everyone needs friends, right?

 **Max:** "Sure, I'll be over there as soon as I can."

So I get to spend the morning with Dana and Kate as I try to internally restrain my overjoyed happiness... Yeah, Dana's going to drag it out of me. That's why her and Juliet make such a great couple too: Dana does the sniffing for reports and Juliet reports it to the world. So if I have any kind of a secret, Dana will sniff it out and I just have to pray she doesn't tell Juliet otherwise the whole school will know... I love Juliet, but damn can she blab.

Eventually, I drag myself up out of bed in order to actually function today. I throw on a bra and a long sleeve, gray pajama shirt and pink pajama pants because if I know Dana like I think I do, she'll send me back to change into these clothes anyway. If ever I met someone who could be so chill the majority of their life without being high, Dana would be it. I'm not taking anything else with me except my phone, in case Chloe decides to call or answer my calls.

I walk out and head directly there, not paying any attention to anything else. My brain can't focus on anything else except what Chloe said to me last night and my heart just keeps racing every time I think about it. You would think that I would be high as a cloud at the news, but that feeling of doubt is dragging me down still.

I knock on Dana's door and wait, but it only takes a second before Dana opens the door up and pulls me inside immediately. I head inside, immediately getting a hug from Kate as Dana closes the door behind us. Kate's hugs are so nice. When either of them hug me I can feel the instant care and that is a wonderful feeling. I look around and notice how casual we're all dressed today, and by casual I do mean pajamas. Wow, today may actually feel more like a girls day than our previous occasions, except it's only three of us today and I'm with my two closest friends. I guess, maybe letting them know how I feel wouldn't hurt.

Closing the door, Dana turns around and pulls me into a hug before jumping onto her bed. I take a seat next to Kate as Dana starts to speak. "I'm so happy I don't have to spend the day completely alone. You two are pals."

"Well, I didn't feel like going to a science expo this weekend," Kate says, curling her legs underneath her, "Warren understood."

"What about you, Max? You and Chloe didn't have plans?" Dana asks, sitting Indian style on the edge of the bed.

I blush a tad and shrug, folding my hands in my lap as I reply, "Chloe has too work, so..."

"Dumped by our partners," says Dana bluntly with a smile, "That just means we get to gossip about them without the worry of anyone else finding out."

"Gossip?" I ask, knowing what she means, I just can't believe she's willing to just talk... so early in the day about this. Hah, I should have higher expectations of Dana and not be so rude about it.

Dana shrugs and leans back, her hands holding her up from the bed. "It's alright, Jules isn't here. Believe me, I know that girl can blab; I'm honestly still surprised no one figured out we were a couple until recently."

"Is it just because she's a reporter?" Kate asks with a giggle.

"That she blabs?" asks Dana looking over in Kate's direction, "She was born with a mouth that wouldn't shut." I laugh at that: the image of Juliet as a baby constantly talking in baby talk, never shutting up just amuses me. Dana shakes her head and continues, "As much as she never shuts up, she can be adorable about it, so it makes it hard to quiet her down."

Kate laughs and says, "Warren will only keep talking as long as I ask questions, but the problem is that I'm not as smart he is, so we normally change topics right away."

I put a hand on Kate's shoulder and squeeze a bit, saying, "Get him to talk about films and such. You guys might end up seeing new things and then talking about them."

"I didn't think of that," Kate replies, "Thanks, Max."

"Sure, it's just from experience," I reply shyly. Warren was always on me to watch these unknown films and things to bond over. Now, to be fair, i did enjoy a lot of them, but I couldn't talk about them for hours on end like he could. "You guys should do more movie dates."

"You're probably right, I'll have to make time," says Kate with a smile.

"Jules and I don't do movie nights often anymore," Dana says, looking out the window, "Most of the time we just kind of lay here with each other."

"That sounds romantic," Kate says with delight.

I look over at Dana expecting to see a smile, but her expression is absent of joy. I couldn't help but ask the question that entered my mind. "Dana, are you and Juliet alright?"

Dana looks over a little stunned and smiles back to me. "Oh yeah, we're fine! Sorry, that's not what I meant; we're both good. No, it's just..." Dana trailed off for a moment, looking away from Kate and me. "Most of the time it's hard to choose movies or even music to listen too so we end up just laying together in bed. That's all."

"How come? Are you guys just picky?" I ask curiously. I've never heard Dana talk about Juliet like this, normally they just make jokes when they aren't around one another, not exposing some details of their relationship. I mean, yes, it's just mentions of movies, but still it's not usual.

"Well, we have to be picky," replies Dana, "Juliet has epilepsy. Her seizures can get pretty bad, so we have to be careful of what she watches or even listens too."

Kate and I exchange glances of shock between each other at the new revelation of Juliet. I had no idea, but there are some things that make a lot of sense in the past... but also some things don't make sense. "How does Juliet go to parties or bars with you then?"

Dana sits up and puts her hands on her legs, "Well, Jules is on medication for her seizures for a while, but the problem is that the medication makes her sick. So we re-arranged our life style so that she will only take the medication when she needs too, like before going out anywhere that may have flashing lights or really loud music. When we don't go anywhere, she doesn't take her medication, but we also won't watch videos or listen to music so that it won't trigger anything."

"Does she still get them badly?" Kate asks.

"Sometimes, during the day mostly," Dana replies, "That's why sometimes both of us will disappear mid day during school: we come back to our dorm when Jules start's feeling bad and we stay there for about an hour, just in case, even if she doesn't have one."

That is amazing. To think a week ago I laughed at them for trying to be so hidden about their relationship, constantly would think about how adorable they were together, and now after hearing something like that, I find them to be absolutely beautiful. Every moment between them that I've seen has clicked in my brain. Dana loves parties, clubs, music, and cool movies, but she can push all of that aside for Juliet when Juliet needs it most. They are so in love with one another and it has never been more apparent then right now.

I'm smiling like a fool at Dana, looking at Kate from the corner of my eye only to see her doing the same thing, and Dana just blushes at the both of us. With a small laugh, and her hand resting on her cheek, Dana shakes her head and says, "Don't even start... and don't tell Juliet about this, she's never told anyone."

"You are so cute together," Kate says without any hesitation.

"Yeah right, you and Warren are like the most adorable couple here," Dana shoots back at Kate playfully.

I nod quickly to agree. "Definitely, Kate. You two are perfect."

Kate's face turns strawberry quickly and she tries to turn away, but her giggling couldn't help hide her face. "I don't know. Really?"

I nudge Kate playfully, feeling the warmth of her radiate through me. Kate truly is a ray of sunshine. We exchange glances before we turn back to Dana who remains sitting there like a proud mother looking down at her two daughters. Yes, Dana, for the first time in a long time, gets to listen to the two loners talk about their partners instead of being the one suggesting dates for us.

"Max, how are you and Chloe?" Dana asks smiling down at me.

"Um..." I reply, unsure of where to start or if I should start at all. They are your friends, Max, and you have been keeping everything to yourself. Is it okay for me to talk about though? I'm so undecided. "Good." ... The fuck, Max?

"Just good?" Dana asks, her voice growing uncertain.

Shit, well... oh god, Max, you have to say something now. "Everything's fine, really, just that... I don't know, I think we're moving really fast, but I'm happy about it."

Dana and Kate exchanged glances before Dana looks at me. "A little fast is okay, Max, but if you aren't comfortable-"

"I'm comfortable," I reply, a little too quickly, "It's just... I think we're moving fast because we've... Um... I think that... the five year gap really increased how we feel about each other. So, I mean, I'm not upset."

"You sound concerned though," Dana says.

Fuck me, how does everyone read me so easily? You know what, just say it, Max, get it off of your chest, you will feel better. "Last night, Chloe told me that she is in love with me and has been for a long time." Never, so quickly, did I see jaws drop: Kate and Dana stare back at me baffled and speechless, I'm sure. It feels so good to say it out loud that I want to fill up with joy, but that question in the back of my mind is holding me back. Was it serious or just a ramble of a blazed girl? "I'm not sure if that was a legit statement though."

"What makes you say that?" Kate asks quickly.

"Chloe told me as she was smoking and she was exhausted," I reply slightly saddened.

Dana, mouth still hanging low, looks at me and gasps out, "Max, you weren't kidding when you said things were going fast, were you?"

"That's so sweet though," Kate says, a smile forming as her face flushes again, "A phrase that beautiful came from Chloe?"

That made me giggle. I smile and shrug back at her. "You'd be surprised the things Chloe says sometimes, even I still get surprised by her."

"Max," Dana says, catching my eyesight away from Kate, "It doesn't matter if she was stoned or high, drunk or sober; saying something like that is amazing! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited right now!" Dana gets up off of the bed and walks over to me, kneeling down, grabbing my hands in hers and she looks directly into my eyes. "What did you say back? Did you tell her you loved her or did you turn her down?"

"Woah, Dana, calm down," I reply laughing at her.

Dana shakes her head, pulling me upwards to stand in front of her. "No, I need to know. This is huge! Isn't it huge, Kate?" Kate just nods from her seat as she watches us. Dana continues, "Max, please tell me you respond with 'I love you too' or something cheesy romantic along those lines?"

"Actually," I say, watching Dana's face fall, "Chloe won't answer my calls or texts. I think she's embarrassed."

"That bitch," Dana replies, letting me go, spinning around a moment, before she mumbles back to me, "I don't mean it, I'm just slightly annoyed at your girlfriend right now." I don't know what to say to that. Still, watching Dana react to the news is way more amusing than how I took it, I'm sure. "Where are you at in the relationship, Max?"

"What?" I reply quickly.

"Like, where are you at?" Dana asks, turning around, "Are you still at the 'just kissing' phase or are you like 'totally in love' phase or are you all the way at the point where you want to be with Chloe, like, physically? Where are you?"

Oh man, where am I at? I never contemplated it at being somewhere on a progress bar or something. I mean, I know in my heart that I love Chloe, but the moments we shared push me way up to the physical level. I mean, I am so attracted to her that I want to be with her, but at the same time I feel like I should be at just the kissing level with her. Right, let's take a minute to sort this out: for all fairness, we've only been together again in Arcadia for a month, in a relationship much less then that, but I've always felt this incredible intensity from Chloe for years even during our time apart, there was always something there. So what do I go by? The fact that I've always cared for her and now that we're together, I've fallen in love with her? Should I go by the fact that we're back together again? Or should I go with the length of our relationship which is in days and weeks?

But does it matter though? Does the amount of time spent together in the past outweigh the feelings that could have been there the entire time? Chloe said that she may have loved me for a while now. When I think back to before we were separated, there were so many times that I just smiled and almost cried knowing that this girl is my best friend in the world, that she is the best person I could ever have in my life. The separation from her almost killed me, but would it have hurt me so badly if there wasn't something there for so long? Yes, I love her now, but maybe I have been in love with her for a long time now... just like she is with me?

If that's true, then has the fact that I've been dating men with failure for so long link up to it? Am I gay, like, would I have been able to date a girl with more potential of a relationship than a boy? Or is, and this is going to be the cheesiest thing I'll have ever said: is Chloe my soul mate? Is there such a thing? I've never believed in that, but our bond now is so fairy tale like, I'm sure it's a possibility. So then what is my answer?

"Dana, I," I respond to her, my voice cracking a little bit as I realize that I've been in such deep thought, I started to tear up a little.

Dana's hands are on my arms, holding me steady, waiting to read my expression as I try to regain my composure. Looking at me directly in the eye, Dana smiles and says, "You're in love with her too."

Before I can respond, Kate is up on her feet pulling me into another one of Kate's amazing hugs that I melt in. My heart is beating so fast; hearing someone else say something that is so obvious is an unreal feeling. Before I know it, my brain starts to spin around thoughts all over, and I say, "I'm worried. My parents."

Kate and Dana take a step away from me, still holding onto me. "I think... I think they might try and keep me away from Chloe and I just..." Oh fuck me, I'm feeling way to overwhelmed right now.

"Hey, calm down, it's alright," Dana says to me, "Breathe in and out, Max, it's okay."

What's going on with me, am I hyperventilating or am I near a stroke? Kate returns her hug onto me, tighter this time. I can't think of a single thing else to say, for all the thoughts racing through my mind, all I can come up with is, "I'm sorry."

"No, Max, no," Kate says, pulling away, "You are so amazing right now. Did you know that?" I don't get it, but then again Kate sees the heaven in the devils pit. "You're beautiful right now, so in love that it's sickly, but something most people would be jealous of."

"She's right, Max," says Dana with a wide smile. "I never thought I would see the day that you would look so happy in the saddest way."

"Nothing's going to split you and Chloe apart," Kate says to me with a smile.

"I'm so happy I got to have you hear with me," Dana says.

They're happy, sure, I feel like an idiot. Just as I come up with a response, I can feel my phone vibrate in my pocket before the ringing starts. I go to reach for it, sliding it out of my pocket, and as I lift it up, I catch Dana's face out of the corner of my eye, practically begging for it to be the exact same person I want it to be from. I'm in luck.

"Hello?" I respond into the speaker, waiting to hear that delicious voice to calm me down and give me a new wave of anxiety.

 _"Hey, sorry, Max, it's Rachel, not Chloe,"_ I hear from the opposite end. Disappointment fills me immediately before the questions of how this could happen enter to echo in my brain. _"Listen, I called Chloe to help me and Juliet out with moving, she got out of working so early so she hopped over here. I wanted to ask if you wanted to come help out?"_

For some reason, I am incredibly unhappy hearing Rachel talk to me right now, but I won't show it. "Sure, but I'm already hanging out with Dana and Kate."

 _"Ask them if they want to come along,"_ Rachel says to me with a chipper voice. _"Text Juliet or Chloe to let me know, alright?"_

"Sure," I respond very coldly as I listen to her hang up. I put my phone away and look up at the other two, wiping my cheek of tears, "Rachel wants to know if we can go help her move along with Juliet and Chloe."

Dana turns to Kate and asks me, "I thought Chloe is working?"

"I guess Rachel talked her out of it," I say, shrugging, avoiding eye contact at the thought. Fine, yes, I'm pissed off now, I guess. "She wants to know if you guys want to come help her out."

"What do you want to do?" Kate asks me.

I want to be with Chloe, I want to be away from Rachel, and I want to feel good again instead of an emotional roller coaster, that's what I want. I want my parents to stay away from Arcadia, I want Chloe to be with me more, I want to be with her right now and... Fuck, Max, what's wrong with you today?


	20. Funny Thing, The Heart

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 20: Funny Thing, The Heart  
**

* * *

Eventually, after a few minutes of recovering from my emotional moment, Dana, Kate and I go into Rachel's room to gather what's left of her stuff in bags that she wanted to be packed, and we head out to the rehab facility. It doesn't take long to get there, but I'm pretty sure Dana took her time due to my responses earlier when I picked up the phone.

As I sit in the backseat of the car, I can't help, but feel like a complete idiot for getting so weirdly jealous when I picked up my phone. Maybe it's because I've been so emotional all day, since last night, and that was the only emotion I could clutch at the time? I think it's because I was so full of Chloe, she was on my mind and my lips, so absorbed into it and Rachel is just a trigger for angst to pop up. So I feel like a douche now. Chloe loves me, I think. Still, why would Chloe get out of work that easily for Rachel? Wow, suddenly I'm annoyed again, good job, Max.

The instant we arrive, I can see Chloe's truck parked just off the side of the door. The three of us get out of the truck and walk to the front of the building with bags in our hands. This place is quite tiny for a facility, but the interior makes it look like a vacation home. Who are they trying to fool? Once inside, Kate asks the woman at the front desk for directions and we are instantly guided around a long hallway to the back of the building where they keep the newest rehab patients.

We turn the corner and spot Rachel immediately: she is outside the room handing bags to Juliet while two male nurses are right next to the room door watching her. As we approach, Juliet looks up at us, instantly tapping Rachel's shoulder and pointing to us directly. Once at the room, all of us put our bags down right away as a little break. Rachel hugged Dana quickly before rounding on me and pulling me in for a tight one. I'm not too happy about it, but it's just a hug, it won't hurt me. Besides, I am watching Juliet and Dana hug from over Rachel's shoulder, so I don't have to think about who's touching me right now. Kate and Rachel hug as well just as Chloe takes a step out of the room dressed in her usual black work attire and spots me immediately, her expression quickly flashing to worry.

Dana and Juliet disappear inside with Kate following behind, leaving Chloe, Rachel and me alone in the hall. Chloe takes a step towards me before sideways glancing at Rachel, throwing her a nod in the direction of the room before focusing on me again. Without hesitation, Rachel departs to the room leaving s alone. Smooth. Chloe looks at me, her eyes dancing across my face seeking a definitive answer for my expression.

I couldn't stop myself, the little bit of me that's pissed of is exposed and needs some answers. "So, how was work?"

"Max," Chloe says, reaching for my shoulder. I wanted to pull away, but I'm not that angry with her. I don't want to hurt her. "I won't lie, I bailed to help Rach out. Besides, it's juts a few extra hours, not even my regular ones."

"So you decided to spend the rest of the day avoiding me by hanging out with Rachel?" I ask, words flying out of my mouth before I could stop them. Word vomit. I look away really quick, trying to contain my own anger before I continue on. "I'm sorry, that makes me sound selfish. I just, I wish you would have called or text me back, Chloe."

Chloe had her hands in her black jean pockets, her head tilted downward with her eyes avoiding mine. "I didn't know what to say after last night. I'm sorry, Max."

I go to respond, but Rachel appears in the door way, making both of us turn around. "Hey guys, you want to get those bags over there inside? Help me re-arrange some stuff?"

Chloe looks at me before we both grab the remain bags outside and get them in the room. All of us put together, it takes maybe twenty minutes to unload and organize, but another fifteen to get everything put in place. Juliet puts on a radio to help pass the time so it doesn't feel so much like a crypt as we bustle about. Rachel's room is fairly big for her, but she tells us that they plan on keeping her for a while due to the toxic amounts of drug in her system when she was brought in and a psych evaluation. I don't ask about it, but I'm sure Rachel told Chloe everything, and from the expression on Chloe's face as Rachel tells us, I feel like Rachel might not come back to Blackwell until the semester is over.

As the last of the stuff is put away, Kate, Dana and Juliet leave the room preparing to leave for the day. They wait just outside as Rachel hugs me goodbye as well. I leave Chloe and her to walk into the hallway. Before I can say anything, Dana gives me a wink and proceeds to walk towards the exit with Juliet's hand in hers and Kate chatting away to them. I guess Chloe's giving me a ride back then. Dana thinks she's so sly and swift. I find a spot and lean against the glass of the window.

After about ten minutes, I'm starting to get worried. I walk over to the door and peer in through the window to see what's taking Chloe so long to get out of there. As I peer inside, all I can see is Chloe appearing to yell at Rachel, her arms stretched out at her sides while Rachel has her hands on her hips, arguing back at her. Muffled voices and mumbles are all that I can hear as I watch, but my eyes won't look away from this. Curious Max is curious. I watch for a minute as Chloe throws her hands in the air, shaking her head at a very annoyed Rachel. Then, Rachel covers her face in her hands and turns away from looking at Chloe. They both stop for a second; I can see Chloe's head tilt as her hand points in Rachel's direction, like she's asking if Rachel's alright. Chloe leans in, putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder to turn her and get her hand to pull away when it happens. Rachel, like a cat in the night, pounces: her hands grab Chloe's shoulders and she pushes herself up and into her. Rachel's lips crashed against Chloe's. Just as it happens, just as my stomach starts to flip in knots, I see Chloe practically push Rachel away from her almost halfway across the room. I thought maybe Rachel got hurt from this, but it took her no time at all to bounce back up, walk over and slap Chloe across the face.

The minute the smack hits, Chloe's head turns in my direction as well as Rachel's gaze and they freeze on the spot as I stare back at them, loosing the feeling in my legs as my brain processes the sight. I take one step backwards before I flip my body to the right of me and fall against the window, hoisting myself up with my hands on the bottom of the window seal.

Okay, Max, before you let everything, but your brain control you, think, think, think. Rachel kissed Chloe, not the reverse. Chloe pushed her away and got slapped for it. Chloe didn't kiss Rachel, she didn't pursue it, she didn't invoke it, so don't flip out on her. You're mad at Rachel, remember that, you're mad at Rachel, not Chloe. Fuck, why did this have to happen? Because I'm not emotional enough today as it is, someone added a big scoop of fuck you to the top of my ice cream stress. Damn it, Rachel, why? Fucking why?! I trusted you, even after everything that's happened, your antics, your attitude, I trusted you and you fucked it up. Damn it, Chloe loves me right? She does love me, that's why she pushed Rachel away? That's what I've been telling myself, at least. Breathe, Max. I can't though, my mind is swimming and I can't even process everything.

The door slams open and I see Chloe rush out of the corner of my eye. The two nurses rush inside to a screaming Rachel to sedate her before she came after Chloe. The second the door closes, I hear Chloe come closer to me, my eyes not meeting hers as I look down at my shoes. Chloe goes to touch me, to put her hands on my shoulders, but she hesitates before she does so. I still won't look at her, I can't, my brain is trying to show me logic, but my heart is feeling pain that I don't want to express anymore then it is already.

"Max," I hear Chloe utter in a whisper to me, her voice nervous and full of fear. I am silent and unresponsive... waiting for the rest. "Max, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't want that to happen, I didn't know Rachel was going to fucking do that too me. Forgive me, please? Max? Don't leave me!" Before I even go to respond, I see Chloe drop down onto her knees, her figure coming into my view. Looking down at her, her arms wrap around my legs and she squeezes me, her head burried into my left thigh, pulling me away from the wall. "I'm so sorry, please don't leave me, Max. Please, I'm so sorry."

"Chloe, get off of the floor," I say, trying to tug at her arms around my knees. "Seriously, get up or let me go." Chloe releases her hold, her hands on either side of my knees, her gaze avoiding mine like a plague. I kneel down in front of her, my hands searching for hers as I try to look at her directly. "Chloe, look at me. I'm not going anywhere, remember? I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm so sorry, Max," she repeats, her face full of sorrow as she looks at me.

"You aren't the one who needs to apologize to me," I reply quickly, my hands sliding up her arms and around her back, pulling her into a hug, "I'm not mad at you, Che."

Chloe's arms wrap around me instantly, tightening onto me as her face buries into my shoulder. All I can do is hug her back, to hold her against me. It's true, even though it took me by surprise, I wasn't genuinely mad at her. If Rachel were to ever come close to me again, I don't know how I would react. I mean, in my head I'm kicking her in the face, but in reality, Rachel could probably pummel me into the floor. Besides, there is something in Chloe's voice just now that makes me worried.

My hand retracts and reaches up to her face, blushing blue strands of hair away from her ear. I lean in and whisper as quietly as I can, "I'm never leaving you, Chloe." She doesn't move, but squeezes me tighter and I can't be bothered to move. That's what she's afraid of, that I'm going to leave her one day, that one day something bad is going to happen and I will just walk away from it like I did when William died. I can never promise her enough that it will never happen again, so this fear she has of me leaving will remain there forever. That itself is heartbreaking.

After a while, both of us stand up and leave the rehab facility. Chloe drives me back to Blackwell in silence, both of us watching the afternoon pass by outside the window. My hand is wrapped in hers, keeping a solid grip to enforce my words to her earlier. As the truck slows to a halt in front of campus, I take a moment to just absorb the fact that Chloe and I won't see each other for a while after this. I look at her and Chloe is just barely looking back, her head tilted downward like she was a bad dog or something. I can't help the giggle that breaks free from my mouth.

I lean over and kiss her on the cheek softly, my hand still entwined with hers. Chloe's eyes close and her head tilts towards me, our foreheads touching softly allowing us both to inhale each others scent. Chloe leans in to kiss me and without much control, I pull back a bit, my eyes popping open instantly the minute the signal reaches my brain; holy shit, I pulled back from a kiss. Chloe's eyes open and she looks at me, at first out of confusion, but quickly followed by sorrow yet again.

I just... I just couldn't do it. I went for it, but the image of Rachel kissing her popped in my head and I couldn't kiss her. Suddenly, I can feel my expression fall the longer I look at Chloe. My arms wrap around her left arm and I nuzzle my face into her shoulder, trying to apologize for the awkward moment, but I don't feel any response from Chloe at all. Pulling my head away from her shoulder, I look at her, but her face is turned towards the road. After a moment, I regain myself and sit back up in my seat, still watching her face grow from sad to sadder. I'm sorry, Chloe, I just... I just can't.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. So I get out of the truck.

The minute I hit my dorm room, I burst into tears and instantly fall onto my bed. Such dramatics, I know, but I can't help myself. Damn it, Rachel! I want to hate you so much right now, but a part of me won't let that happen. Fuck it. I need to get over this. I can't keep seeing Rachel kissing Chloe everytime I'm around my girlfriend, that's so fucked up and completely not fair to Chloe. She feels so bad about this and so paranoid that I'm going to leave, not being able to kiss her because of Rachel too has to be killing her. It's killing me.

I need to do something for her, but what? I won't see her until after my parents get here, so I'd like to resolve this before then otherwise I won't make it through. But what can I do for her? I'd only get to see her in the afternoon because she sleeps like a log all morning... I've got it! I've got it! Yes!

Wiping my face of tears, I grab my phone and send a message to Dana:

 **Max:** "Hey, Dana, how early do you get up tomorrow? I need a favor."

 **Dana:** "Sure, Max, what's up?"

 **Max:** "Anyway you can give me a ride tomorrow morning? Like say, by eight?"

 **Dana:** "Actually, I'm going to be gone by then."

 **Dana:** "Juliet will do it though. She's up around then anyway. I'll tell her to take you, she'll say yes."

 **Max:** "Awesome, thanks!"

Alright, so I have a ride by eight. That gives me two hours. Just one more person to call. I get out of the contacts app on my phone and punch in a number from memory and dial. After a moment of a few rings, I finally get a connection.

 _"Hello?"_

"Joyce?," I ask excitedly, "Hi, it's Max Caulfield."

 _"Well, Max, it sure has been along time since you've called here. Are you in trouble?"_

"Nah, but I do need your help with something," I say quickly, feeling excitement run through me, "You don't go into work until ten on Sunday's, right?"

 _"Usually, yes, why?"_

I smile to myself, take in a breath of air and reply, "I was wondering if it would be okay if I came over around eight. See, I need your help: I want to cook breakfast for Chloe tomorrow before she goes to work and I have no idea what I'm doing. Is that alright?"

 _"What did my daughter do to deserve such good behavior?"_

With a roll of my eyes and a silent smile, I say, "It's a big thank you for letting me back into her life again, that's all."

 _"Alright, Max, I don't see a problem in that. Come on over around eight, and don't forget to grab something special for Chloe on the way. I think you know what I'm talking about."_

Oh yes, Joyce, I know exactly it. I'll have to tell Juliet to stop at the store near the Two Whales first. "Thank you, Joyce, you're awesome."

 _"I'll see you tomorrow, Max."_

"Bye, Joyce!" I put the phone down on my dresser and flop backwards on the bed.

Sweet, this makes me feel a bit better. Hopefully this makes Chloe's morning and helps us repair this broken thing.

The next morning, I wake up at seven not nearly ready to face the day, but I knew I had too. My head is killing me. My brain was haywire yesterday, I'm not surprised I have a migraine on the verge. That's okay, once I get up and change my clothes to cleaner clothes, which basically means a new pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and white hoodie this time. That's right, white hoodie, I'm spicing it up a notch. Bam. Once I get myself together, grab my phone, camera, bag and wallet, I realize it's still like forty minutes early so I lay down to try and focus my headache away.

After another twenty minutes, I pack up and head out of my dorm destined for Juliet's. I walk over and knock three times, hanging back for a moment, looking up and down the hallway. After a few seconds, Juliet answers wide awake donned in pajamas. Such Dana in you, Juliet. She gives me a warm smile as she gathers her keys and coat before we head out of the dorms together.

"You look awake this morning," Juliet says to me with a bright smile, holding the door out of the stair way for me. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm going over to Chloe's, but can we stop at the gas station first? I need to pick something up," I say quickly as we walk to the parking lot.

Juliet nods and says, "Of course it's okay. Where ever you want to go, you got it."

We head over to the gas station and I run in and grab my 'secret weapon' to add to this breakfast. Hopefully, this will make my apology irresistible and we can be back to all lovey dovey crap again. Back in the car again, Juliet drives me out to Chloe's within five minutes or so. I hop out of the car, wave to Juliet as thanks, before she drives off and walk up to the front door.

Joyce welcomes me in right away, tells me to get comfortable and ready to learn. My bag, hoodie, and other stuff are all placed on the couch in the living room before I walk into the kitchen. Joyce is ready for me: a list of items as well as ingredients are all ready, so we basically spend an hour going through everything before I actually start making breakfast. I have little guidance from Joyce, but she's there supervising me to make sure I don't burn myself or the house down. Hey, I'm okay with that, I won't press my luck.

As I'm prepping breakfast, Joyce begins to reminisce of old times when Chloe and I would be in the kitchen 'helping' her or William make breakfast for the day. The more I think about it, I'm pretty sure I was over at this house ever other weekend when I wasn't here in the evenings. The majority of my childhood happened here. In a way, it's nice being back in the kitchen again. I can almost feel William and Chloe with me here as well, but I know it's not true. Eventually, Joyce starts to ask me questions about how Seattle was and how my family are, but it doesn't last long until she asks what Chloe and I are up too. That's when I try to drag the topic away from that by asking a question that I already knew the answer too.

At nine forty-five, Joyce leaves and I start cooking the last bit of the meat so that the smell rises upward to a hungry blue punk upstairs and brewing the coffee. Instantly, I get excited. I wait about ten minutes before I start frying the eggs when I hear the sound of a door open upstairs. As I'm cooking, I can hear footsteps go back and forth from the room to the bathroom and back before I finally hear those familiar boots thump down the stairs. She's going to look in the kitchen and be shocked as hell, I hope. I hear the boots come down the hall, but passes the doorway heading straight for the dinning room. Sweet, now swiftly, Max, pour a cup of coffee for her while you announce your presence.

"Morning, mom," Chloe says mid yawn as she pulls out a chair and plops down, rubbing her eyes, "I know I have stuff to do, I'll do it when I get home tonight. I'm already hella exhausted."

I smirk, grab the cup of coffee, turn around and walk towards her. "I didn't sleep very well either."

Chloe's face wakes up immediately, her eyes shooting towards me, her expression completely shocked. I can't help the cocky smirk on my face as I place her cup of coffee down in front of her. Chloe's mouth is open, just hanging there, a slow smile forming it's way to the front as her face reddens a bit at me. I can't help, but blush either: she's so damn adorable, I can't help myself.

"Good morning, Chloe," I say sweetly.

Chloe takes a minute to find her voice before she replies, "Uh, morning, Max... What the heck are you doing here?"

I shrug, turn around, and walk back into the kitchen. "I decided that I wanted to make you breakfast today."

"You don't cook, though," Chloe says with a small giggle as she slurps her coffee. A tad bit irritating, but I'll overlook it.

"I came here early so Joyce could kind of guide me," I say flipping eggs over for a bit before I put them on the plate, "Although, I did change a couple things, so I hope it turns out well."

"I'm excited," Chloe replies.

I get her plate of food together: fluffy, buttery egg omelet with three cheeses, some salt and pepper, maple bacon and sausage, fried toast with strawberry jam, and some orange slices all together on one plate on my left while in my right I to get my ultimate weapon in the cup, take them both, and walk over to Chloe.

As I approach, Chloe's already stunned face changes to an even more taken back one, a huge smile bright on her face as I set the plate of food down in front of her. Even I am giggling like a fool watching her, waiting for her to start bouncing up and down like a child. So, in order to hopefully grant my wish, I set down the glass next to the plate. Chloe freezes and smiles brighter, looking back up at me with a kid-like joy.

"Seriously?" Chloe asks, holding back a laugh, "Chocolate milk? I haven't had chocolate milk since... since..."

"Since our last day at the Two Whales together," I reply, leaning on the table for a moment, "Remember? You drank almost a whole gallon and suffered with a stomach ache for hours afterwards."

Chloe and I laugh together. Chloe scratches the back of her neck and replies, "Dude, that was funny back then. I can't believe you did this, though, Max. I mean this is amazing."

I shrug and go back into the kitchen to make myself a plate as well. I fix myself up the same stuff and sit down across from Chloe who's face deep in the food already. This was a good idea, I'm happy I did this for her. This makes me happy too. Also I get to watch Chloe devour food again which is always delightful to me. By the time I finish half of my breakfast, Chloe is completely done with hers and is polishing off the rest of her milk. Damn, Che, I'm full and you're ready for round two.

"Max," Chloe says, putting the empty glass down and wiping her lip free of milk. "You are officially Super Max. That was amazing."

I laugh and reply, "If only I'd have known sooner that the way to your heart is through your stomach."

"You fucking found it early enough," Chloe replies, leaning back in her chair to rub her stomach. "I'm stuffed."

I stand up to gather her dishes together. I caught a glimpse of the time, so I want to make sure she gets to work when she needs too. I pick up the empty dishes and put them in the sink, filing the sink up with soapy water as I do so. There's no way I'm leaving all this for Joyce, not after helping me this morning. So I grab a towel and sponge at the ready for me when I feel something warm around my waist.

Within seconds, I can feel Chloe against my back, her arms sliding around my stomach to wrap me up as her face begins to nuzzle in the crook of my neck. Mmm, yeah, this feels so nice already. I lean my head back to give her more room as I feel her lips press against my skin, leaving me tickling kisses there, causing my body to practically fall into her. Her waist is against me, pressing half of my body against the sink as she did this. For a moment, I'm lost in her again, but then I decide to squirm my way around until I face her completely.

My eyes meet hers, connecting as her arms find their previous place around my waist. I reach up and put my arms around Chloe's neck, pulling slightly so that she's forced to bend forward a little until we meet foreheads again. Our whole bodes are pressed together at this point, wrapped in each others arms. Without warning, I push up and kiss Chloe sweetly, trying to make up for the lack of one last night. With a head tilt, Chloe deepens the kiss a little more against me. I could stay like this for hours on end, but I know she's strapped for time today.

Pulling away, I slide my hands down to rest on her hips before I wrap them around her back. We're still looking directly at each other, smiling wide, trying to enjoy the moment. I let out a sigh and say to her, "Yesterday never happened. We will just erase it from memory completely. Rachel is never to kiss you again."

"Agreed," Chloe says, her eyes still on me.

"Are you feeling better now?" I ask. Chloe couldn't have felt great the way I left her yesterday.

Chloe shrugs and squeezes me a little tighter to her. "I don't want to go to work at all now, but you've made my world a lot brighter today."

I laugh and reply, "Oh man, maybe being with me is a bad idea: your getting so sappy lately, so un-Chloe like."

"Fuck off," Chloe says quietly, sweetly, pressing her forehead against me again. "And you've gotten bolder since being with me."

"I think your right," I reply slightly surprised. Have I? Maybe I have... there's so much going on, I can't keep track of myself anymore.

"Listen," Chloe says, giving me a very light kiss before continuing, "My birthday is coming up in two weeks, and I was thinking that, since I missed your birthday, that we should celebrate both of ours together. What do you think?"

Hmm, that's kind of a different idea, but I'm not opposed to it. Sure, if that's what Chloe wants, then sure we can. "Okay, sounds good to me."

Chloe kisses me again, moaning very faintly against me, but I can hear and feel it like it was lightning hitting me. "It's going to be the best fucking day you've ever had, Max, I promise. It will make you feel better, especially after this week." This week?... Oh fuck me, this week. My parents are coming this week, damn. I almost completely forgot since yesterday. I roll my eyes, my head falling against Chloe's shoulder as I groan into it slightly annoyed. Chloe laughs and pulls me away from the sink. "I hate to say this, I really fucking do, but I have to go to work."

"I know," I reply into her shoulder, muffled as all hell. I pull my head away, lean up and kiss Chloe again one more time, playfully. Against her lips, I reply, "Have a great day."

"I will now," Chloe says with a smile against my lips, "Do you need a ride back?"

I nod and kiss Chloe deeper, wrapping my arms around her neck to push myself closer into her. We stay this way for a few minutes, before both of us pull back in order to clean up and head out of the house.

That was easier than I thought... but now, for the dreaded week ahead, I will need all the strength in our bond together to get me through this week.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh boy... oh boy...**


	21. Exposed

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 21: Exposed  
**

* * *

 _Warning: 10,822 Words Total! (Not including the intro or the usual tat above)  Please prepare time to read this in one sitting! The original plan was to separate this chapter into two individual chapters, but after a review and a read through, I could not decide a perfect place to split this up. I'm sure you will, but I decided it was better to keep this thing together instead of pulling it apart.  
_

 _This Chapter is officially the most stressful chapter I've ever written, confirmed. I am incredibly scared for people to read this because I really wanted this chapter to work and I'm anxious, nervous, and terrified of what you guys will think of it. Please review afterwards, like always, and I hope, hope, hope, hope, hope, hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

This has been the longest week ever. Nothing could distract my mind from Friday and beyond, knowing my parents are going to come over here and wreck things... possibly. I'm not even one hundred percent sure that bad things are going to happen, but after a hospital trip due to a nosebleed after being around the Price family again, I can't imagine any other reason why my parents would decide to show up now. I've been checking my phone constantly, all week, every class, almost every five minutes, waiting for a call or a text saying, 'we're here,' so I can have a panic attack and run away. I've avoided almost everyone for fear of just vomiting anytime my mouth opened up, but when I was around people I missed half of what was going on.

I didn't hear from Chloe at all all week. I mean, she gets busy, I know, but I've felt like I've been close to a nervous breakdown and I really could have used to hear Chloe's voice. Maybe she's been helping Joyce move stuff around for my parents to stay... I don't know, I can't believe Chloe isn't as freaked out as I am. Ever since I've came back to Arcadia, a part of me has been afraid of running into Chloe again because of my parents, which is stupid. Now that I have, that I've been around her again, that we've become so close, I'm freaking out at the thought of what my parents would say if they found out. I mean, it's bad enough that Chloe is a huge part of my life again, I don't think my parents will enjoy the fact that Chloe and I are an actual couple. My mom will freak the fuck out at least, maybe not so much my dad. Chloe is lucky in some ways, I'm sure Joyce wasn't as hard on her about me being gone, I can't see Joyce being as anal as my mom was, if she even knew about what was going on.

It's Friday... it's Friday... Fuck me, it's Friday...

I'm waiting for it now. It's two in the afternoon, I'm sitting on the steps of Blackwell in between Dana and Kate with Juliet on Dana's side, sitting here shaking silently. They are talking around me, but I can't respond because I'm not listening, my mind is somewhere else entirely. Some how, I feel like they know that I'm not with it right now, I still feel really bad. Just breathe, Max, please just relax, it may not be as bad as you think... or it could be the worst thing ever. Please don't be the worst thing ever.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, but it takes me a few seconds to process that I actually have a message. I reach in my pocket and pull it out, staring at the screen until my brain comprehends it:

 **Chloe:** "I'm coming to pick you up, Maxironi. You're parents are almost here. Mom and step-douche are almost back from picking them up from Portland."

 **Chloe:** "Give me five minutes, k?"

Sure, Chloe, anything you want. Putting my phone away, I flash what I believe to be a respectful smile in goodbye to Kate, but I can't be entirely sure, so I hope it didn't come off as rude. I didn't bother saying anything to Juliet and Dana, I'll just let Kate do that for me as I walk away. My first instinct is just to walk towards the road right in front of Blackwell that way Chloe sees me right away and I don't have to wait in the lot again.

If things go badly today like I'm paranoid they will be, then at least it will be easier to explain everything that happened just to get it out of our systems once and for all. It will be better this way, much better, I hope... There's always that chance it can go massively wrong. What's worse then my parents dumping all this crap on us? Chloe and me could be split permanently, not that I believe it will happen, I'm not sure if everything I've gone through would be accepted by her. I know that no matter what happened to Chloe, no matter what she went through, I'm not going back on my word, I'm never leaving her again. I wonder if she will feel the same about me? Maybe I'm over thinking things? I probably am, just breathe and enjoy what little time is left.

Within minutes I hear the rumble of the truck come closer towards me which only increased my heart-rate sharply. I'm filled with both excitement and dread as I watch Chloe pull over, allowing me to open up the door and climb inside of the truck. The second I'm in, Chloe drives off a little faster than I would like, but I don't complain. I'm just happy to be near her again; behind all my anxiety this week was the longing to be around Chloe more, like there was a void in my chest until this very second.

I look over at Chloe as she drives and smile as best as I can, still feeling on edge, but really happy to see her. Chloe looks over at me quickly with a bright smile which warms me right up, making my cheeks flush crimson. Then she turns to focus her attention the road and I try to focus my attention on not having a panic attack before I even arrive at Chloe's house. Good luck, Max.

Not five minutes later, Chloe is turning into a shaded-woody area just off of the road, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look over at her as she pulls over next to a patch of bushes, just hidden from the street we were on. I look around quickly before asking, "Um, Chloe, where are we?"

Chloe turns off the engine, rolls the windows down a little, before she looks over at me with her casual cocky smirk. "Hi."

Um, okay, we're doing this? Fine. "Hello? Hah."

Chloe leans over towards me, putting her body weight on her right hand against the seat. Aw yes, this is what I've been waiting for, all fucking week! I lean in way to eagerly and practically smack my lips onto hers. I feel her giggle which causes me to laugh, but I never break contact. Reaching up, my left hand falls on the back of her neck, slowly pulling her closer to me, feeling her tongue dance across my bottom lip. With arms wide open, more like with lips wide open, Max, I totally encourage this action... and it feels so good.

After a minute, we pull away from each other, resting our foreheads against each other, smiling and laughing a little, but still leaning towards one another. Chloe smiles and says, "I missed you too, by the way."

"Why are we off road and hidden?" I ask casually, my gaze bouncing from her eyes to her lips and back.

"I don't know from what direction mom is driving your parents back to my place," Chloe says slowly, "and I haven't seen you all week, so I wanted some alone time. Besides, we probably won't get any with your parents around."

I just laugh and reply, "I'm pretty sure they aren't ready to hear that we're together all like that."

"Are you going to be okay?" she asks, leaning in to give me a small kiss softly. Against them, she asks again, "Are you going to be okay, Max?"

I kiss her lightly, but hold it this time, enjoying the feel of warmth coming from Chloe. It's so soothing, so peaceful against me, like an instant relief of worry and the fact that she cares so much is amazing. I smile and reply against her, "I'll will be... if you stay with me."

Chloe laughs and pulls me into a hug, "Where am I going to go, you dork?" This warmth, this security, this feeling of overwhelming concern and care is exhilarating. For the first time this week, I actually feel happy and reassured. Best hug ever! Chloe loosens the hug and sits back properly behind the drivers side. "Into the storm we go, Captain?"

I sit back, smiling like a fool at her and I reply, "Aye."

The drive, the actual drive, to the house is way shorter than I expected, but by the time Chloe's house is in sight, I can feel my heart start to panic again as I see David's car parked in front of the garage. Great, they're here already, because I'm so ready for this... I take a sharp intake of air as Chloe slowly pulls in and parks behind David's car. She turns off the engine and just sits there, with me, staring forward for no reason.

This is it, this is the moment I've been dreading. I can only hope that things go well, it will be just a pleasant visit, and then they will leave and all will go back to normal. The survey says 'fuck no to that, Max.' Damn it, damn it, damn it! It's fine, it's all fine, everything will be fine one way or the other, right? That's what I'm going with anyway. Funny, I never thought that the first thoughts I would have about my parents coming would be, 'Please don't take me away from here.' But what am I more afraid of? Am I afraid of being separated from Chloe again or am I afraid of Chloe finding out what happened to me and that separates us? Is it sad that I really don't care what my parents think even though they're the ones coming up here? Jeez, this is like the whole, 'Am I Gay? Do I like Chloe? What about Rachel? Are we friends or more?' situation all over again. I'm so confused and nervous, all I can hope for is that I won't be sick.

I feel a hand on mine drawing my attention over to my left at my adorable blue angel looking back at me, smiling kindly as she grips my hand in hers. I better enjoy this, this might be the only time I get to hold her hand for a while without it seeming too suspicious. We stay this way for a moment, just holding one another, enjoying the silence, before Chloe gives me a tight tug as a signal that it's time to do this. With a nod and a weak smile, I climb out of the truck and meet Chloe around the cars at the front of the door.

Chloe's hand is on the knob, but she doesn't twist and open it. I'm in no hurry, so I won't say a word. I look up a little bit just as Chloe turns to me, leans down and presses her forehead against me as she slowly gets closer, her lips connecting with mine yet again, lighting me up all over. This kiss is different then before, this one is full of feeling and emotion, which is strange to me at first considering we're divided only by a piece of painted wood from the others, but it's an amazing one no doubt. Once the kiss broke, we took a second to just hover together before pulling away as Chloe opens the door up for both of us.

We step inside, the first thing that hits me is the strong smell of coffee through the house. At first, there were voices heard, but they died down as soon as Chloe closed the door. They know we're here, oh man... I talk about them like they're an alien race, hah. With a small nudge, I feel Chloe's hand on my shoulder slightly pushing me forward until I start taking one step at a time down the hall. Before we make at least four steps, I see a figure round the corner and I am suddenly breathless.

"Max!" practically shouts the tall man with the recognizable beard and a smile that makes my heart melt instantly. He practically jogs towards me and I find myself taking a step forward until I'm being squeezed into a big bear hug. "Oh, Max, my little pepper pot!"

"Dad!" I squeal as he hugs me, my arms wrapping around his neck. Damn, I didn't realize how good it would be to see him again, or to hear that ridiculous nickname again. We stay this way for a moment, taking in the scent of cigars whilst his beard brushes against my ear, a familiar feeling. I slide my arms away and take a step back, my hands sliding down to his as he looks at me with wide, warm smile. I can't help, but grin back like a child.

He smiles and says, "You look so grown up! So beautiful!"

"Thanks! You look good too," I say to him, laughing a little.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to my left, looking a bit upwards at Chloe who's looking back at me with a questioning look before she asks, "Pepper pot?"

Before I can reply, Dad stands up right, his hands now on his sides as he looks over at Chloe and replies, "It's a hockey term: Max an I spent a lot of time going to hockey games and practicing on the ice afterwards. 'Pepper pot' is a player with a lot of speed and believe me, I couldn't catch this one if I tried."

All I could do is smile as I watch Dad turn to face Chloe fully, eyeing her up and down with the same warm smile as he did me. "So," Dad says, "am I going to get a hug or are you too grown up to give those out young lady?"

I expected some resistance, but Chloe practically dove into my Dad's arms, receiving a bear hug in return as well as he did me. That's such a nice sight, to see my dad still treat Chloe like a daughter. William and him were so close and I know Chloe loves my dad deep down practically as much as her own dad.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Caulfield," Chloe says, pulling away before nudging his shoulder with her fist. "Sick beard, yo!"

"A sign of wisdom on this old fool," a voice says from behind dad, further down the hall. Dad takes a step out of the way, scratching his head as he too turns to look down the hall with the rest of us. There she was, standing there with her long brown hair falling on her shoulders, her hands together in front of her mouth, her face holding an expression of joy as she gazes back at me. My heart skips a beat again and I smile as she comes closer towards me. She puts her hands down and says, "Max, is that you looking all grown up?"

I walk forward and hug Mom the same way I hugged Dad, letting her arms practically squeeze me into a death trap of love as we stand there together. I let out a little sigh, struggling to breathe a little, as I say to her, "Mom... I.. can't... breathe!"

Mom squeezes me again, quickly, before releasing me. She takes a step back, her hands on my shoulders as she looks at me up and down, a little tear on her eye just waiting to glide down her cheek. "Sorry, sometimes I forget myself. You look so beautiful, Max."

"You look as beautiful as ever, Mom," I say with a wide smile.

Mom looks past me, her expression changing for what I fear the worse, but I'm surprised as she smiles widely and says, "Chloe Price, is that you over there?"

I turn to face Chloe who stands there awkwardly, her hand raising up like she's in class or something as she says, "It's me. Different, I know."

"You mean you didn't always have blue hair?" Dad asks, giving her shoulder a nudge with his knuckles as they both laugh.

Mom walks over and pulls Chloe into a tight hug, which Chloe returns awkwardly. They stay that way for a minute before they pull away and Mom eyes her up and down as well. "Look at you, a grown woman! Blue hair, a tattoo- a beautiful tattoo, but still the same beautiful face!"

"Aww, geez," Chloe says, getting red in the face as she turns away slightly from my mom. I can't blame her, I even blushed at the awkwardness of this.

"What, it's nice, I like the look," Mom says, stepping back, her arms folded across her chest, "It's very cool, isn't it Ryan?"

Dad nods, hands still on his side as he glances from Chloe to me and says, "When are you getting a tattoo, Max?"

"Um," I reply, taken back because I was totally not prepared for that question at all. Luckily, I don't have to answer, because the glare I got from Mom is answer enough. Nobody dwells on it and nobody answers.

From behind me, I hear footsteps, causing me to turn backwards to look down the hall. Joyce stands there, watching all of us, her arms folded loosely across her chest and a smile on her face. "It really is so nice too see you guys again, Vanessa, especially with Max and Chloe here too."

Joyce waves her arm and guides us all towards the living room to sit with her and David. Mom and Dad take the couch as Chloe and me sit on the floor near the TV, watching the interaction between both families. For some reason, even though there is nothing that we can do, watching David interact with Mom and Dad almost seems out of place because I used to think that William wasn't going anywhere, but the more I think about it, the more I'm happy that my parents are responding so well to him. Joyce and Mom looks so at home, it's amazing.

I have to say, so far, I am, if I can quote this term correctly, 'hella' surprised at how things are going right now. It's so smooth, so easy, so pleasant like a reunion ought to be, not like the envisioned mess I imagined in my brain. To be fair, though, it's only been like twenty minutes, shit can still hit the fan. Over all I'm surprised and I can't help, but think about how surprised I am since Chloe and I are basically sitting here just watching them talk, neither of us are saying anything and we're trying to avoid any eye contact just in case. But so far, so good.

After a while, David gets up and heads to the kitchen. Within five minutes, he's announcing that dinner is ready. I won't lie, I'm a bit surprised by this, so I look over at Chloe who just responds with a shrug. Well, looks like David picked up some amazing tricks from Joyce; makes me like him that much more. All of us get up and head over to the dinner table, sitting awkwardly again as David serves us. We are seated, as follows, starting with the first person nearest to the kitchen: David, Joyce, Mom, Dad is on the opposite end of David, then me and Chloe on my left next to David. Once we're all ready, David sits and all of us dig in like mad starving men at the last meal of our lives. Somethings don't change.

About fifteen to twenty minutes in, Dad wipes off his mouth with a napkin and looks up at me and Chloe. "So, ladies, how has Arcadia Bay been since we've been gone? Anything change?"

"Hell no," Chloe replies, taking a swift bite of green beans off of her fork, "Same old bay, Mr. Caulfield, nothing changes much here."

"How has school been, Max?" Mom asks, looking up at me, her face brightening up again as she looks at me.

I smile shyly and reply, "Really good. What I expected it to be."

"And you, Chloe?" Mom asks, turning to my left. "Are you at Blackwell as well?"

Chloe takes a large gulp of water and replies, "Um, well, I 'was' at Blackwell, Mrs. Caulfield, but I... was expelled."

"What?" Mom says, shocked, "For what?"

Joyce, thank dog for Joyce, steps in and says, "There were some issues with Chloe's health and some bad company, basically it all added up to expulsion."

Mom turns back to Chloe, nods and replies, "Well, that's fine. There are thousands of schools in the states anyway, I'm sure you will find one you enjoy."

"Honey," Dad says, leaning on the table, "Chloe may not want to go to school again. It's up to her after all."

Chloe looks at me, and I'm sure I'm just giving off the, 'oh fuck me, I'm sorry,' vibe, but she puts her hands down on her lap, looks at Mom and says, "Actually, I've considered going to school again when I'm ready."

"Oh?" Mom asks, curiously. "What kind of school?"

"A school of tattoo art?," Chloe replies quietly, "It's only a little over a year or so and then I can get my license and work anywhere I want, basically."

Joyce, thank fucking dog for Joyce, steps in again before Mom replies and adds, "Chloe is really talented, actually, she just doesn't show it very well."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Mom says with a smile as she looks back at Chloe, "Maybe I can be your first customer?"

Hah! Bullshit, Mom! I can't help it, I have to say something. "You, Mom? You would get a tattoo?"

Dad laughes as Mom turns to him, smacks him playfully on the arm, and says, "What? Am I not cool enough for one because I'm older?" Chloe laughs next to me, elbowing my arm as I turn to her. I just shrug, laugh, and continue to focus on my food. Mom looks around at all of us and says, "Hey, I can get a tattoo if I want."

Chloe lets out a gasp of laugher and replies, "Sure, Mrs. Caulfield, if you ever want one, I'll give you one. For free."

"See, this is why I love this girl," Dad says, pointing across me towards Chloe. Chloe blushes and turns away from him.

I'm sitting here giddy out of my mind about everything that's going on. Things are going so well so far, and my parents are actually being funny. This is amazing! You know what this means?! It means Satan is just around the corner picking flowers and as soon as he's done, he's stopping by to shit on our rosy disposition. Seriously, this isn't going to last, because this isn't my luck, so I'm just enjoying the happy moments as much as I can for now. The only thing that could make this better is if I knew for certain my parent's wouldn't care about Chloe and me holding hands or something right now, but I'm not even crossing that line tonight.

"So, Max," Dad says, cutting his porkchop, "Have you met anyone here yet?"

Damn you, Dad, damn you. I hear, instantly, Chloe stop cutting up her food as soon as the question is out, so now I don't feel awkward alone. I stop what I'm doing, my hands flat on the table beside my plate, I look up at Dad and reply, "No, I haven't. I mean, there is someone, but it's complicated."

"I knew it," Mom says, way to excited, she looks directly at me and asks, "So, what's he look like? What's his name?"

I'm at a loss for words, but again, thank all of dog and the high angel-hounds in the universe for Joyce, who quickly steps in again on my behalf. "Oh, Charlie? You haven't told them about him yet, Max?" My mouth drops a little and I instantly feel stupid as hell. I turn to Chloe who passes me a quick glance before turning away from me, embarrasment high on her face, so I look back at Mom and begin to stutter. But, before I get a word out, Saint Joyce starts up again, "He's a nice young man: a bit taller than Max, short, dirty-blonde hair, slender, very handsome, and very intelligent. He goes to school with the girls."

I have not a fucking clue what's going on, but I'm rolling with it no matter what.

"What about you, Chloe, do you have a boyfriend?" Dad asks.

Before anyone can say anything, David does a little hiccup before taking a sip of water. Subtle, officer, subtle. I scratch the back of my head, turn to my mom and ask before I could control myself, "So, Mom, why did you guys decide to come back down here? I mean, now of all times, it's not even a holiday."

Dad looks at Mom and she replies, "We missed you, terribly, Max, especially after hearing about your visit in the hospital."

"Oh," I reply weakly. That, I think, is partially a lie, but do I want to call her out on it or leave it alone? Well, duh, Max, let it go, don't start a war. "It's nice to see you guys too, really."

"I agree," Chloe says, nodding, "I haven't heard from you guys since the last time I called your house."

Well... fuck me. My fate is sealed. I turned to her and shook my head, giving her a look of worry, but I received a look of confusion back. I don't think Chloe intended it to be anything more then a comment, but judging by the rustling Mom is doing in her chair, I think we're officially fucked. I look over at her, my head tilting down naturally letting my hair brush over my eyes, like I'm a little kid ready for my punishment.

My mom gave Chloe a side-ways glance before making an attempt to ignore the comment. Dad looked between Chloe and Mom, also trying to avoid the comment. Joyce and David just looked back and forth between each other and Chloe as we sit here. Chloe looks like she just seen a ghost, hands on her lap, avoiding all gazes pointed at her yet I'm over here, looking at everyone, waiting for the inevitable before I realize... after every fear I had about this moment happening, I'm the one who has to choose for answers or for ignorance to the whole thing.

Yes, I want answers, I want them badly, but do I want to destroy what is such a decent visit so far? We are having fun, we are reminiscing, lying, and eating in between humors comments. Do I want to spoil that? This has turned out better then I had planned, but I still want answers from my parents. If I ask, or pursue this, I'll get more information revealed then I want, I'm sure, but I feel like that's what I need to do. I've been fearing it for a while, dreading this moment, I just never imagined that the decision came down to me. Thanks a lot, Chloe, you sexy punk, damn it. Okay, Max, okay, just breathe in and out. Maybe we can do this calmly? We can try.

I turn to Chloe, not seeking an answer from her, but trying to trap Mom and Dad into dragging out an answer from them, and I ask her, "You called me? When?"

Chloe looks around, slightly confused, before turning to look at me and she replies, "Um, like, sometime four years ago... I thought I told-"

"Four years ago?" I say quickly, cutting her off before she says that she told me this already. I turn to Mom and Dad, switching my glance from between them, and ask, "Did Chloe call me after we moved?" Dad and Mom shared nervous glances at each other. I got them. I glance at Chloe who gives me a small nod back in understanding. Here we go, remember, Max, just be calm. "Mom? Dad? Did Chloe call me after we moved?"

Dad scratched his beard, put his fork down and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, she did. She called a lot, actually."

"Every day for months, then every few days," Joyce added, not looking at anyone, "then every week, then every two, and then once a month for almost a year."

I look from Joyce to Mom instantly, already feeling the fire of rage ignite in my stomach. "Is that true? Mom, is that true?"

Mom looked from Joyce to Chloe, then from Chloe to Dad and then finally to me. She sat upright, folding her hands together on the table and answers, "Yes, that's true."

I knew it was, I knew it was true because of the fact Chloe told me so already, so don't get riled up yet, Max. Breathe, relax, and investigate this. Making direct eye contact with Mom, I asked, "How come you never told me that? How come you never let me talk to her?"

"Max," Mom says quietly, "I don't think now is the best time to talk about this."

"I think it's the perfect time," Chloe says quickly, arms folded across her chest, giving Mom a sharp glare. "I want to know why too."

The silence is deadly within the room, but it's a poison I'm wiling to accept right now for information. Mom shifts uncomfortably in her spot, just like I do, before she stares directly at me. Maybe she's trying to stay calm about this as well. Then, Mom starts to talk. "Because I didn't want Chloe to talk to you in your condition. You remember, don't you, Max, how you were after we left Arcadia?"

"Condition?" Chloe asks curiously, looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

Fuck, fuck, shit, piss, fuck, fuck, duck, piss, fuck me. Really? Here we go, no stopping the roller coaster now. I shift and reply, "You knew she was calling me and how I was yet you still never let me talk to her? Not even once?"

"You were sick, Max," Mom said sternly, still trying to hold onto her composure, "You were sick because of her, why would I then let you talk to her?"

"Because of me?" Chloe asks confused and taken back.

Joyce puts her napkin down and jumps in yet again. "Hold on there, Vanessa, what are you implying here? Are you blaming Chloe for what happened to Max? Again?'

Again? Again?... AGAIN?! What does she mean again?! Wait, what the actual fuck does she mean by that? Does that mean Joyce knew what was going on this whole time with me? And she never told Chloe about it? Holy fuck, seriously, what the hell is happening?!

"Alright, listen," Mom says, taking in a huge breathe of air before she continued on. "I am not blaming Chloe for what happened to my daughter, but I am implying that a huge part of it was her fault."

"Hold on now," Joyce says to Mom, "I know things were rough for you, Ryan and Max after William died, but you cannot blame all of that on my daughter when she was going through as much pain as Max was."

"What the hell is going on, seriously, Mom?!" I say loudly, feeling a rush of panic fill me up quickly. I can feel my cheeks getting red, that rage flame is starting to grow, I'm getting anxious and very pissed off at this. "Mom, why?"

"Because you and Chloe were way to attached to one another, that's why after William died, we packed up and left," Mom replies quickly, hand running through her hair, "You were way too close, closer than anyone should be even at that age."

"What does being close to Chloe have anything to do with what happened to me?" I ask her, anger hidden behind that question.

Nobody spoke, everyone is barely breathing in air in fear of breaking this moment. My eyes never left Mom's: I'm not losing this, I will find out everything, I'm not backing down now. Not for anything in the world. I can sense everyone's eyes on me and her, I can sense the tension and nervousness, I can feel Chloe's confusion as she sits next to me being blamed for things outside of her control. Our eye contact is focused: this is one way my mom and me are alike, when we focus our attention on one individual thing, we are locked on to that thought.

"Fine," Mom says calmly, adjusting herself again, before continuing on. "Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean it when I say... it's a lot."

"I want to know," I reply quickly, "Even though I know some things of what happened, I don't know a lot of it."

Mom took a moment to compose herself, ready herself for this. "You and Chloe were so attached to each other when you were younger. It was cute at first because you didn't have any friends, Max, and you would get picked on a lot; Chloe was like a guiding spirit for you... at first." There was a pause, Mom scratched the back of her neck, much lIke I do sometimes, and she went on. "You couldn't be separated from each other, no matter what we did. We didn't think anything of it at first, but then it became an issue as you grew up together. Even Joyce will admit that."

My eyes turned to Joyce, as did everyone else, as Joyce picks up where my mom left off. "You couldn't be alone in the evenings otherwise your concentration was broken and you couldn't even sleep without the other one within ten feet of the other. When you went to school, you never had any other friends, just each other. One of you would get bullied, the other one got bullied too. One would get in trouble, the other one would get in trouble too-"

"So what? That's just kids being kids!" Chloe interrupts quickly, radiating pissed off attitude.

Mom steps in right away before Joyce could answer the question. "You two would go to the bathroom together, eat together, dress together, go everywhere together, sleep in the same bed if you could, wear each others clothing... everything, literally, everything you did you had to do with the other."

"At first, it seemed normal, but once you hit thirteen was wen we really started to pay closer attention," Mom continues on with my full attention, "Both of you hit puberty at the exact same time, you were both into boys at the same time, and both of you had the same emotional reactions at the same time... I don't know if you can grasp how freaky that is to a parent, seeing your child as the exact image of another persons child, not knowing if the person you are seeing is 'you' or Chloe."

I'm at a loss for words, or at least, at loss for good responses to hearing this. "Mom..."

"One time," Dad interrupts, "You were upset because Chloe left on a family vacation for three days and you kept telling us that you didn't care about us, that the only person you cared about was her. We didn't compare."

"Chloe did the same thing those three days," Joyce interrupts, "It was a full blown tantrum that we couldn't stop. The vacation was ruined. The second we got back, the first thing we did was bring Chloe over to your house, Vanessa, and she was fine again."

"You told me once that you didn't love me, Max, " Mom says, her eyes filling with tears, "That the only person you loved was your best friend and no one else."

Dad scratches his beard and adds, "We weren't sure if this was just a youth phase that you would grow out of or if there was something there under the surface. Do you remember when we took you to talk to that shrink? The guy we called the memory doctor?" I nod, but I barely feel myself responding, "Joyce took Chloe to see the same man, just different days, to get you guys to talk about each other. You guys have this bond that none of us can understand, the doctor thought you had some attachment disorder due to our parenting."

"We decided then to go to the extreme measure of separating you for a while," Mom says after Dad stops talking. "When we decided that, we had no idea that such a tragedy would happen to William, but the plan to move was already set to go."

There is a moment of silence in between all of this, a moment I absorb to it's full amount. So... I went through five years of... basically separation bullshit because Chloe and I were way too connect to each other. Even though this sounds like the most made up piece of shit on the planet, it would explain this weird and strange connection intensity between us, this need to be near one another, why we want so much of each other so soon into our friendship again. Still, the separation seems so extreme after what I went through. I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know what to say to this either. I just don't know.

Mom and Dad glanced at one another before Mom looks back at me, her face instantly recognizing the expression on mine, which I can only describe as disbelief. I feel extremely hurt by this, just because of the fact that we were separated because we were too close. Hearing my mother, father, and Chloe's mom talk about how neither Chloe and I cared enough about them like kids and parents should, makes me feel like shit . Did I really tell them once that I didn't love them? I never... never meant to hurt them like that, I'm not even aware that that was something I did. I can feel Chloe's gaze on me, but I can't bring myself to look at her right now; I feel like I look at her it justifies everything that was just said to me, but if I don't look at her, it somehow makes up for the lack of focus, love, and attention on my parents.

"What happened to Max?" Chloe asks, breaking the silence. "Tell me everything... Tell us everything."

"The minute we separated you," Mom starts again, "you changed, Max. Everything about you changed... You became incredibly depressed: you were sad every moment, but so irritable as well. It was three days after we left Arcadia before you snapped at everything and anyone for any reason and turn around to feel extremely guilty and sad again."

"You were convinced that you would find a way back to Chloe again," Dad puts in, "and after months of being on edge, watching you slip further and further away, you hit rock bottom."

"All you could think about was not being back there. You would stress yourself so much that you began having seizures... We took you to get checked up, to figure this all out. The most we could get from the doctors and psychiatrist were that you were suffering from a form of P. T. S. D. from the separation."

"It was more then that though," Dad replies quickly, "You were clinically depressed at this point; the only thing we had left to fear after nosebleeds every few seconds and a seizure over two, was suicidal tendencies. At first, there weren't any... that we noticed."

"Wait," I finally utter, tears starting to fall down my cheeks, feeling absolutely nothing, but pain; numb to everything else. "Everything I went through, everything that was happening, was all because of me? The reason I have nosebleeds, the reason I have anxiety, the reason my mood can sometimes be up and down, the mediation I'm on... It was all my fault all along?"

Dad reaches over and grabs my hand in his, trying to get me to look at him as I slowly turn my head in his direction, feeling dazed from all of this. He smiles weakly and says, "It's not your fault that you loved someone so much, Max... It's our fault."

Mom reaches over and grabs the same hand Dad is holding, "We thought separating you from Chloe was the best thing. We were so sure that it was, it didn't even occur to us that it might have been the worst decision we could have made. We didn't know what to do, it was though you literally cared about nothing except her. You were obsessed."

"At the time," Dad began, "you were so convinced that we were trying to hurt you by separating the two of you, that you did try too... You tried to die. We kept such a close watch on you, but you started to refuse eating. Neither of us noticed until you became more and more depressed: you kept away from us even ore, you became hysteric at the stupidest things, you were biting yourself, Max, and we never figured out why."

"We had to admit you to a psych ward for months in order to get you to keep you alive," Mom says, now in full blown tears."You were on a feeding tube for weeks and then lock-down for most of the stay there... My child, my only child wanted to die so badly and the only thing I could do was send you away to live."

I have never... ever... felt so badly, so much like an asshole in my entire life. Did I do that?... Did I do that, was that really me? Did I do all of this? I can't even... My heart hurts, my whole body hurts and I'm crying so hard, tears are just pouring down my face. If my nose is bleeding now, I can't even tell and I don't care. What did I do to myself? To my parents? What the fuck have I done? Why did I do all of this? What kind of a person am I to choose a friend of my parents that young in age? I just don't understand... I love Chloe, I know I do, but could I have been that close? I mean... I feel like the worst person ever. I don't know or think I could ever stoop lower then how I became... and it's all because of Chloe. I almost killed myself while slowly killing my parents all because I wanted to be with Chloe... What kind of person are you, Max?

I turn my head to the left and I look over, for the first time in a while, over at Chloe and all I see is a broken girl. Chloe is slumped in her chair, head in her hands, shaking and crying as silently as I am doing. I wipe my face before making an attempt at reaching out to her, but it's no use. She's still crying and I'm still crying heavy. I lean in and try to whisper to her through her hands tucked in her hair. "Chloe?... Chloe?"

"You almost... you almost killed... yourself for me?!" She screeches through the tears and heavy breathing, her teeth grinding together, "I made you so depressed that you wanted to die?!"

"No, Che, no," I say quickly, trying to pull her close to me, "I thought you forgot about me. I didn't know you were trying to get back in contact with me, I had no idea, I thought you forgot about me completely and that I would never see you again."

"I called you! Every day, I called you and you never even knew!" Chloe screeches at me, "You could have died and I would never have known." Chloe stops quickly, suddenly, wiping her face in the sloppiest fashion before looking up at both Mom and Dad with the most severe, pissed off, upset expression I've ever seen. "You kept us apart and it nearly killed us! Both of us! Because we cared about each other, because we loved each other and it scared you!"

"Chloe," Joyce says, trying to stop Chloe from going off, "We only hoped for the best that it would be a healthy break. We had every intention of bringing you back together when it seems like you became healthier."

"You knew?!" Chloe yelled, turning her focus on Joyce now, "You fucking knew about this?! You knew and went along with this?! Did you know what shit she was going through?!"

"Calm down, Chloe, I didn't know all the details until today," Joyce says in defense, doing her best to stay calm, but we all knew the storm is coming, "I knew that we would have to keep you both separate for a while longer because Max's condition fell very hard."

Chloe shoves her chair back, standing up only to eat her fists down hard against the table, her glare baring down on everyone. David stands up in an attempt to grab her shoulder, but Chloe shrugs him off quickly. "Max was close to death and still not one of you bothered to fucking tell me or to let me talk to her?! You knew things weren't fucking working and still you kept us apart?!"

"You watch that tone of voice in the presence of our guests," David says to her strictly.

"Fuck off, David!" Chloe replies before turning to my parents. Oh my god, what is happening?! Chloe, stop, please! "And fuck you too! My best friend in the world was taken from me and almost killed because of it and you have the fucking nerve to come back here and accuse me of being the blame of it?! What if Max died?! What if she fucking died?! It would have been all your fault, not mine! Not hers!"

"Chloe, sit down!" David shouts again, but dares not touch her again.

Mom stands up, her arms wrapped across her chest tightly, glaring back at Chloe with lasers of offense. "How dare you! Who do you think you are, Chloe Price? We are Max's parents, not-"

"And I'm her fucking girlfriend!" Chloe screams out, punching the table extremely hard with her fist, "I'm her girlfriend! I'm her best friend! You hurt her, not me! I never wanted Max to leave me and you dragged her away from me right after my father died! Fuck you!"

"Chloe!" I shout back at her, but then things start to get dizzy.

Before I could reach her, before my parents could respond, before Joyce even had the opportunity, Chloe disappears from the table, rushing upstairs to her room as fast as she could. My heart is hurting me right now, I feel like I'm bleeding to death. Everything is getting fuzzy, everything is becoming blurry, I can't focus, I can't think, all I feel is pain in my chest and my head. Joyce, Mom and Dad are around me, watching, hovering, crying all around me and I can't take it anymore. After everything, after what I'm feeling, I can't be here anymore. There's only one place I want to be and I have to struggle and find the strength to get there.

Reluctantly, before Dad can grab me, I push myself out of the chair and stumble-run down the hall, hand pressing against the wall as I did, so I can tell where I am going without falling. I can hear Mom and Dad behind me, but I honestly don't care about them right now. I don't care, after everything that was said to me, even after my moment where I felt like the worst person on the planet, I officially stopped caring and I am focused on one person only. I climb the steps and stumble against the door, searching for the door knob frantically until I felt the cold metal against my finger tips. Gripping it to turn it, I fall into the room, slamming the door against the back wall as I fall on my side, my head hitting the wood of the floor.

I can't move now; I feel completely paralyzed, my eyes just barely open to look around me. Through the faded and blurry images, I see Chloe on the floor, her knees pressed against her chest, clutching herself into the tightest ball I could imagine as David holds her: not just out of worry and compassion, but I think he's trying to keep her there until she calms down. My right arm reaches for them as they look over at me, but the world falls around me and everything just fades to black.

My head is spinning as I wake up, my eyes reluctant to open at all as I try to rub them. My whole face is on fire still: I run my fingers down my face, feeling the faint traces of tears and blood from my nose. As my eyes start to open, my arms wrap around me trying to bind my body from the ache being sent all down my spine. I feel like I just woke up out paralysis or something. I look around and all I see is the graffiti of Chloe's room as I try to sit up from her bed. The more I tried, the harder I tried to push myself up, the more the ache in my body increases and I fall back, feeling my head hurt again followed by some tears falling down my cheeks. This is annoying.

The next thing I try for is rolling over: I roll on my right side, but the weight of my body is greater then the movement, so when I rolled, my whole body rolls completely off the bed and I fall on the floor. Well, fuck me. Great, now that I've established that getting up from a bed is too difficult, I can't wait to see how getting up from the floor works out. All I manage to do is groan loudly against the floor. This. Is. Perfect. Why is this happening to me?

I can hear the sound of the door open and close quickly. Footsteps come closer and I feel hands on me, grabbing me by the arm, pulling it upwards as it turns me on my right side slowly. I glance only to Chloe trying to hoist me up on my knees. Why is my body so weak? I can't even help her. With my right hand I manage to grip the side of the bed, trying to flatten it to allow me to push up a little as Chloe stands up. It takes me a while, but the minute I feel my foot hit the floor, Chloe is turning me and pulling me down in a sitting position on the end of the bed, letting me lean all of my weight on her.

My eyes start to focus more as I take us both in: my clothes changed from before, to just a shirt and shorts which is almost an exact copy of what Chloe is wearing. The more everything comes into focus, the more my head begins to spin again and I suddenly feel nauseous. Chloe leans me back until I'm laying flat on my back and a few seconds later, she's lifting be forward until my head is hovering over an empty trash can... and I knew immediately what it is for. I unleash and just allow myself to be sick as Chloe holds my body up as best as she can. It lasts for only a minute before I feel better immediately. The world is still spinning, but I feel tons better now.

"Hell of a way to wake up, right?" Chloe asks playfully, but not much joy is radiated from it.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my right hand and then focus on holding myself upwards. "I... I don't remember what happened... after you left, at least."

Chloe pulls me into her, leaning me against her again, and replies, "You followed me, how I will never know, and passed out on my bedroom floor. Joyce and your mom helped clean you up and they just put you in my bed."

"How long has it been?"

"A day," Chloe says, brushing her fingers through my hair, "You weren't in the best condition, so we all decided it would be best to keep you here until you felt better. You're parents are going to pick you up later."

I feel the sudden ache through my body again and I squirm against her. "I feel like crap."

Chloe wraps her arms around me and pulls me back down on the bed. Once our backs hit, she pulls me into her and curls herself around me, holding onto me tightly. If I could hug her back, I would do it, but I don't think I have the strength to do so. If anything, I roll my head onto her chest and just stay that way; a comfortable solution to an uncontrollable problem. Fingers are running through my hair again, massaging my head, soothing me into a relaxed state.

It's then that I realize everything that happened... Talk about your bombshell. I feel horrible about what happened, but I can't help, but feel like it is not my fault anymore. I feel guilty because of what my parents went through, but look at what happened to me? Yes, I eventually broke out of that state, but I continued to miss Chloe desperately, so what changed? I'm not as depressed as I used to be, but i still have moments. This explains why I'm on lexapro as well as enoxaparin. What I don't get is why I don't remember the feeding tube or even being in a psychiatric ward at all. I have no memory of that what so ever. That's strange.

I look up at Chloe her eyes focused on something on the wall, her mind somewhere distant from here. I can't blame her. Chloe has to be hurt by all of this. I swallow a gulp of air and say, "I'm so sorry, Chloe."

Chloe looks down at me immediately, her fingers stopping their massage, "Why are you sorry?"

"For everything. For almost starving myself. For putting you through all of this and for my parents," I say quickly, feeling the rise of tears behind my words. "I left you. I hurt you and my parents... and I hurt you again last night.

Chloe reaches down and kisses me on the forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Your parents separated us, you didn't have a choice... and you got sick from it."

That's now how I feel, but I'm in no shape to argue with her. "I was afraid to tell you any of that... and I barely remember some of it."

The silence between us echos louder than words as we lay here together. I can't imagine being with out her, especially now. Why on earth we had this extreme connection before, I will never understand, but I know that because of everything Mom and Dad told me, there's no way I could ever leave her again. I just hope that Chloe feels the same way. I did leave her, she didn't leave me.

Chloe kisses my forehead again and lets out a sigh. "When my dad died, and after you left, I never felt so useless in my life. Mom was sad all the time, I was sad all the time, and neither of us could do anything about it." My attention is completely focused on her, looking up at her as she stares at the ceiling above us. "A lot of things went through my mind then, but one of them was the fact that I felt too weak to do anything. One day, I went and ordered some stuff online and when they arrived, I put it all on. When I looked in the mirror, I didn't see a person that I should be, I only saw someone who could have stopped what happened to Dad: a man, the man I should have been when mom needed me, the one that had a chance to stop William from leaving."

"There was nothing you could have done, Chloe," I say slowly.

"I know, I didn't think there would, but I thought that being a boy could have stopped it," Chloe says followed by a silly giggle. "It was dumb, and I know it. After a month, I just stopped and put all that junk in the drawer. The only other time I wore all that stuff was when Rachel told me too, she insisted on it, so I dressed up again. Mom walked in on me and I didn't know how to explain it. I never did it again though."

I laugh a little and ask, "What did Joyce think?"

Chloe shrugs and says, "I don't think she really cared, especially since I never did it again. Sometimes she teases me though. Calls me, 'Charlie,' and she used to kid around with me about being the man of the house. All that stopped when David came into the picture."

"Is that the same 'Charlie' that Joyce said was my boyfriend?" I ask curiously.

Chloe just laughs and replies, "Yeah... I think mom knows about us. Fyi."

"So you never actually wanted to be a boy?"

"I mean, it's crossed my mind a lot," Chloe replies swiftly, "but I'm pretty happy being how I am: one tough ass bitch, you know."

I just smile and focus on the warmth of her body against mine, the soothing, relaxing feeling I'm feeling slowly turning me into a happy fool yet again. It takes everything in me, but eventually my arms wrap around Chloe's figure and make an attempt at hugging her. Chloe squirms closer to me in response, giving my arms less work in their struggle. I'm starting to feel better, but my whole body just feels like shit. This is getting very annoying, I have to say.

"After you left, I didn't take things so well either, Max," Chloe starts up again. Damn, two confessions in a day from her? I mean, I know we promised that we'd confess everything, but I didn't take it literally from her. Not complaining though, please continue. "You remember how sometimes when we would argue or fight, how I would get hella pissed, but be incredibly fine again with two seconds?"

I nodd against her and say, "Yeah, I remember."

Chloe lets out a breathe and continues, "Things escalated. I stopped sleeping, started doing all sorts of shit because I felt like I had infinite fucking energy. I was always very irritated with everyone, especially my mom: I would start fights with her for no reason and then just burst into tears at any moment. I felt like my brain was just streaming thoughts like water through a pipe or something. I was extremely happy for a while and felt suicidal the next second. And I loved feeling free, like Joyce couldn't control me anymore. So I dyed my hair, got a tattoo and a piercing, and did some mad rad shit with Rachel... One day, for no reason, I woke up, got dressed, went down stairs... and I just punched Joyce in the face."

I pull away slightly to look up at Chloe, feeling completely stunned by this. When I look up a little, I can see Chloe's crying, her tears running down the sides of her face. The only thing I could think of to say is, "What?"

"I know, it's fucking horrible, I know," Chloe says, reaching up to wipe her face, "The instant I did it, I ran up to my room and just collapsed crying. Mom took me to see a doctor about all of this: my mood swings, my unusual energy, my lack of sleep, why I was always annoyed with her, why I was doing all these unusual, unlike me things."

"It was all because of me?"

"Don't blame yourself anymore," Chloe replies, looking down at me with a strict expression, "If it wasn't for the separation, I would never have known what was wrong with me. See, when we were little, you remember that I would get so angry with the bullies that hurt you, but instantly feel bad after I did it. Or how you always got so tired from playing, but it was like I always had the energy to mess around. I couldn't focus on anything very well, so you always had to keep me in line?"

"Chloe, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm bipolar, as it turns out," Chloe says with the faintest of smiles, looking away from me to wipe her face again. "Shit just got worse once you left me... The doctor put me on a hella big dose of lithium so I don't end up doing something worse to my mom. Since then, I've been really relaxed and... I sleep better."

The universe is just one fucking painful joke after another. I pull myself closer to her and nuzzle my face in her neck, feeling myself start crying as I process the whole thing. Before I know it, my arms find strength enough to squeeze harder until I have a death grip on her, feeling myself start crying hard against her. I feel so broken and I can't help, but feel like Chloe is too. A bipolar punk girl in the arms of a clinically depressed hippy. Chloe holds me tightly against her, caressing my head in order to still my tears, but I can't stop myself.

There's a knock on the door, startling the both of us. Chloe sits up and slowly starts to help me by pulling me forward until I fall back into the leaning position I was in before. Once I'm adjusted, my whole body weight leaning into her as Chloe adjusts herself before the door to the room opens up. Joyce walks in, stopping to look over at us before she closes the door behind her. Oh man, I don't even feel well, let alone ready to deal with what Joyce may say. She walks over to Chloe and me, kneeling down in front of us, but avoiding looking at us directly.

"Girls, I am so sorry," Joyce says to us, eventually tilting her head upwards to look at Chloe and me in the eye. "Max, Chloe, I want you to know that I love you both very much and I feel horrible about going along with this separation business. I never intended to hurt you both so badly."

Chloe reaches over and rests her hand on Joyce's shoulder, replying, "It's not your fault, Mom. You just should have told me about Max."

"What I should have done is found a way to keep you both together instead of keeping quiet about it," says Joyce quickly, her hand reaching into her pocket, "I want you to have these, another piece of evidence of my guilt. Letters. Read them when you feel better, not now."

Chloe takes the letters out of Joyce's hand and places them next to her on the bed. I groan a little as I try to sit up on my own in order to look at Joyce directly. "Did we really scare you, when we were younger?"

Joyce smiles weakly and replies, "I wasn't scared, just concerned. I didn't know how too be a good parent to a girl who only cares about being with her best friend. William and I, we questioned your sexual interest at first, Chloe, thinking that was infatuation before friendship, but eventually we just accepted the fact that you two were... destined to be together."

"Mom, Max and I are-"

"I know, Chloe," Joyce interrupts Chloe, her hand brushing Chloe's cheek, "And I couldn't be happier. Just make sure, for sure, that this is what you want. Alright?" Joyce turns to me, her other hand caressing my cheek now, her fingers icy cold to the touch. "I'm so sorry for everything you went through, Max. I didn't know the full extent, otherwise I would have never kept you two separate for as long as I did."

I smile weakly and reply, "You're okay, Joyce, you didn't do anything wrong here either. Thank you."

We smile at one another before Joyce gets up, kisses Chloe on the forehead and leaves the room with us in one spot. Chloe doesn't speak, and neither do I. Before I know it, my eyes feel heavy again, my head bobbing up and down until Chloe lays me back down on the bed and I fall asleep in her arms.


	22. The Letters

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 22: The Letters  
**

* * *

I didn't stay on Chloe's bed for long; after an hour and a half passed by, Chloe and Joyce helped me down the stairs and outside to my parent's car. Even though I was aware of what happened, I still felt really weak, so I didn't bother even talking. My parents came by to get me, Dad and Chloe got me in the backseat of the car before I took off away from Chloe for the night.

Even though the situation was over, I still felt like shit afterwards: knowing that my parents suffered because of my selfish and weird obsession with Chloe, knowing that my brain couldn't comprehend the separation from Chloe without causing me severe problems, knowing that Chloe was on the verge of losing her shit over me, all of it makes me feel so sick inside. The fact that I became so involved in every aspect of Chloe's life to a point where it blinded out everything seems so unreal, but it explains so much. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how true it all seemed because I can't remember a time when we weren't together. Knowing that my parents spent so much time during that point worrying about how much I care and love them, it's incredibly upsetting. Still, I hate that they separated me from Chloe. I understand completely why now, but I still feel like they didn't even try other methods before they jumped to separation.

My parents are staying at a small hotel just off of the coast of the bay; we pull in and park immediately, letting the noise of the engine die down as I sit back, head tilts, starring at the evening drift by. I feel better than before, but I still feel strange and weak. Once we I get inside, with the help of my dad, I could tell that Mom is just waiting to start talking again now that I'm conscious. No way, I'm not up for it. I feel horrible both physically and emotionally, I'm not up for a conversation to try and explain or defend my actions or to accept blame for them. The minute we get inside, I quickly find a spot and pass out so that I can't be bothered.

The next morning I wake up, mild headache, but feeling nausea free as I roll over on my back, starring up at the ceiling. I look at the clock only to feel slightly annoyed at the fact that it's only seven forty-six in the morning, expecting it to be much later in the day. Probably just because I've had tons of sleep within the past twenty-four hours. At least my body aches have disappeared with the sudden weakness I felt. Rolling onto my side, I push myself upwards until I'm standing over the bed where my parents are sleeping.

Mom... Dad... I've never felt so bad about my own actions than I do right now, knowing everything that happened in those five years. I never meant to care or love someone more than them, especially when I was only thirteen, and I can't explain why I do at all. Chloe is my best friend, always has been, but I never noticed that there was something more there until we met each other again a few weeks ago. Ever since then, there has been this incredibly strong intensity between us that is so amazing, but explainable. Even after all of this has been said, I can't explain why this intensity is here between us. All I know is that whenever I'm around Chloe, I feel so incredibly happy, nothing can hurt me. Still, I never meant for it to effect the love between my parents and me.

Without thinking, I grab my phone and sneak out of the hotel room quietly, because I'm so not ready to deal with questions and things. The first thing I do though is text Chloe. I need to talk with her, I need to just... to talk about this with her and hear her voice, to see her... Now, I'm suddenly aware of how scary this need for her is. I don't care though, I want to be around Chloe if I plan on relaxing at all today, it's going to happen. I start walking down past some of the windows of the hotel, heading for the sidewalk past the parking lot, so I'm safe distance away from the actual room. I'll text my dad as soon as I'm with Chloe again so they don't worry... not that it will make them feel any better about the situation, but Chloe is what I need right now, not their questions.

Ten minutes later, I hear the familiar hum of a truck engine coming closer to where I'm at, instantly soothing my anxiousness. I whip out my phone to send an 'I'm alright, don't worry, will be back soon' message to Dad before I look up and watch that rusty truck slow down to a stop in front of me. Walking around the front of the truck, I quickly hop in and turn to look at Chloe, smiling instantly. My girlfriend, my beautiful girlfriends is sitting there, a sleepy look on her face with a small smile just barely creeping out of the drowsy. A cig In one hand leaning on out of the window, the other resting lazily on the steering wheel, Chloe leans on the gas and we start to drift off into Arcadia together.

"Coffee?" Chloe mumbles, her right hand holding up a thermos towards me. "I know I need it."

I reach for it, pop the top open and take a sip. Instant regret. "Damn, you drink your coffee strong."

"How else do you expect me to wake up after a bake session?" Chloe asks with a laugh before she takes the thermos from me for a drink.

"I guess your body runs on caffeine," I reply quietly, shifting so that I lean against the door, my head on the window watching the world fly by.

We drive for about fifteen minutes, slowly coasting through the town, before Chloe starts driving a path up to a familiar old place, one I haven't been too since I came back. The truck parks off the side of a dirt path leading upwards to the old lighthouse that Chloe and I used to play at sometimes. With a deep breath, both of us climb out of the truck together, facing the cooler air rushing at our faces. I walk up to the gate and wait, my hands resting on the cold metal as I turn to look at Chloe who comes up behind me with a spare jacket and a bag in hand. Looking at me, she hands me the jacket to put on over my hoodie before opening up the gate for us.

This is so familiar to me, like I've been here only a week ago when I know I haven't. Chloe is practically speed walking up the pathway, but I don't think it's intentional. Like me, Chloe probably just hates walking upwards to anything as opposed to downwards. Being the photographer artist that I am, I take in the surroundings as I climb the path, enjoying the way the trees sway slightly, the birds flying free past me, the small scratching of squirrels running around n the brush, and the crunch of dirt and pebbles beneath my shoes. All of this beauty out weights the breathless feeling I have as I finally reach the top, realizing that I should probably start working out more so I don't hyperventilate from just a jog.

"I forgot how beautiful the view is up here," I say once I get my breathing in order. I look up at Chloe who is standing over at the Arcadia Bay sign next to the bench. I walk over and look down at the sign, smiling to myself before I giggle. "I forgot we marked our tree-fort on here."

"Right?" Chloe replies, reaching for my right hand before she guides me over to the bench, "I'll bet there are still some places around here that are new-but-not-new to you still."

I shrug and sit down, squeezing Chloe's hand tighter in mine. "Like here? This place is way more amazing than I remember it being."

"So, are you alright, Max? Feeling better?" asks Chloe, raising up our hands to together. Before I reply, Chloe kisses the back of my hand before resting it on my leg and letting go. She turns and reaches for the bag she brought up with her, holding it on her lap. "I brought some things. You seemed unsettled so if I know you like I think I do, it means we better have a hella talk."

"You are a mind reader," I say bluntly. I mean, talking sure, just answering questions is something I don't want. Everything should be okay now, right? "I am feeling much better, thank you."

Chloe reaches in the bag and pulls out a bulky, brown device that is slightly blocked by the bag at first until it's completely separated from it. I gasp, my hands clasping over my mouth to silence my gasp. Putting the bag on the bench, this time in between us, Chloe hands over the object to me, a faint smile on her face. It takes me a moment before I reach out for it, my hands shaking as I hold it in my hands.

"This is..." I say quietly, gazing at it without moving.

Chloe chuckles and replies, "Dad's. That was his camera, the one you used to play with all the time."

I turn it around, looking and holding it like the greatest treasure ever. "And you're..."

"Giving it to you? Yeah," Chloe says, leaning back against the bench with her arm resting behind me. "He'd be pissed if I never used it for something good... and I think he'd want you to have it anyway. I meant to give it to you a few weeks ago, I just kept forgetting, so it kind of sat in my truck. Hope I didn't break it."

"One way to find out," I say, before I shift my whole body around to lean into Chloe. Instinctively, Chloe wraps her arm from behind me and pulls me into her, leaning her head against mine as I extend my arms out in front of me, holding up William's camera to take a selfie of the two of us. At last minute, right before I hit the flash, Chloe kissed my cheek quickly before laughing against me. I take the photo and shake it before holding it in front of both of us. The picture is clear as water. I smile and reply, "I guess it works well."

Chloe wraps both arms around me and squeezes me into a tight hug. I lean my arm over our legs, placing the camera on the ground gently as I hold onto the photo. There is an uncomfortable adjustment as I feel Chloe reach for the bag under my butt as her left leg squeezed between us and around to my left side. Oh my, she's wrapping me up in her, this is amazing. Both of us adjust our bodies until we sit with our legs along the bench, my back pressed against hers as Chloe leans sideways into the bench with her arms around me. I think the cuteness meter just jumped up a few pegs.

"So, what else is in the bag?" I ask, pushing myself back against Chloe on purpose because I just can't get enough of this warmth radiating from her body.

Chloe rustles through the bag in front of me and pulls out a handful of envelopes that look aged. Oh, yeah, I remember those. Oh boy. Chloe sighs as she tosses the bag on the ground and says, "I think we should put all of this out on the table and just... deal with what happened and move on."

"You think?" I ask her.

"Dude, the sooner we get this over with, the happier we will be, right?" Chloe asks, nuzzling her nose against my ear. Like a little ice cube against lava skin. "I mean... I don't know about you, Max, but nothing that was said, nothing that happened when were were separated, changes a fucking thing for me."

I nod and reply, "I agree." I take the letters from her and open up the first one, the one dated the after my parents moved away from Arcadia. I put the others on my lap and look at the envelope in hand. "This is addressed to Joyce."

"Okay," Chloe says in my ear, her chin resting on my shoulder. All I will say is thank god all I have to focus on is reading, because Chloe is so amazingly distracting right now."

I open it carefully and slide out the faded white paper from inside. Unfolding it, I open it up and read it out loud to Chloe:

 _"Dear Joyce,_

 _This letter is, unfortunately, not as warming as I wish it is. I want you to know that Ryan and I miss you and Chloe, and that we are both very sorry for your loss. William was a great man, a wonderful father, and he will always be missed dearly by all of us."_

I stop for a second to turn a bit towards Chloe, kind of just to check to make sure she's alright, before I turn back and continue on.

 _"I'm writing to you now to ask, to painfully ask you, if you could convince Chloe to stop calling Max. We both know how close they were and how much they must miss each other, but right now, those phone calls are the opposite of help to Max. I just think it's best if the girls didn't contact one another for a long time. I'm sure you know why just as much as I do. Max isn't well, her entire personality changed after we left and now she is incredibly emotional. I cannot go into details, but I still must ask this off you._

 _Do not let Chloe know; we both know how she responds to any stress related to Max, I'm afraid for her health as well. Please take care, both of you._

 _Love, Vanessa Caulfield."_

"I can't believe Mom asked Joyce to do that," I reply, feeling myself fill with anger instantly. I know Mom did what she felt she had to do, but actually asking Joyce to make Chloe stop calling me... I just don't know.

Chloe lets out a breath of air with her sigh and squeezes me a little tighter. "Your mom was worried about you, Max, you can't blame her for that. Hell, she even worried about me too at the end of that letter."

I sigh and put the letter back in the envelope. "I guess you're right." I put the envelope at the back of the pile and pick up the next one, running my thumb over the name so I can read it clearly. "This is... this is the first letter I wrote to you not long after the move." Before I could do anything, Chloe grabbed it out of my hands. Chloe removes her arms around me so that she can hold the letter in both hands. I tilt my head backwards to look at her, giving her a strange glare, and I ask, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"You said you wrote this letter for me," Chloe replies with a cocky grin on her face. "Well, I'm finally reading it."

I roll my eyes, but decide to not fight with her. I relax, leaning into her still, with my arms wrapped around me, waiting for her to read. Chloe did the stereotypical caugh to clear her throat before she started reading, which means I'm starting to cringe:

 _"Dear Che,_

 _I hate it here. it is not the same without you. I didn't want to leave, you have to believe me, I didn't want to go._

 _I miss you so much. I miss Joyce and I miss your dad. I know you do too. William was like a second dad to me, Joyce is like a mother, and you like a sister. I've left my family behind and I did not have a choice._

 _I love you, Chloe, so much. You are way more than a sister to me. My best friend and the best first mate a captain could have. Don't forget me, ever._

 _I can't call you, Mom and Dad are freaking out over me right now. They don't know that I'm writing you. Remember, I love you, Chloe. Always._

 _Love, Max."_

Yeah, major cringe factor. Oh my gosh, I see it now, I understand it so much more now. This is what my mom and dad have been seeing from me, this obsession with being around Chloe when I was so young. I can't believe I never realized this. I sound so needy, so desperate to be with Chloe again. So unhealthy... It all makes sense.

Chloe sighs, handing me the letter back before she puts her arms back around me tightly. "You sounded so desperate, Max..."

"I guess I was," I reply, putting the letter back and picking up the next one. "I never realized it until now."

"Don't worry," Chloe says nuzzling against my neck, "I probably sound the same way."

The next letter is addressed to me from Chloe. So Chloe wrote me and called me as well... Great. I open it and see how hard my hands are shaking for the first time:

 _"Max._

 _Are you okay? Every time I call, your mom and dad say you are sick. I am really worried about you, Max. Please call me back._

 _I wish you were here with me. I think dad would have wanted you to be here. I've even thought about running away to go see you, but my mom needs me. She's worried about you too you know._

 _Please, just call me soon! I am already freaking out without you here. I love you, Max. Don't forget that while you are in your new city. I just wish you would call me me back._

 _Love, Chloe._

 _Fair winds and god's speed, Captain."_

I can't help, but giggle at the ending, snuggling backwards into Chloe's embrace. I look over my shoulder at her and see her crimson face with a dorky smile plastered all over it. She's so cute. We were so equally nerdy, it's scary. Both of us so involved in one another. I'm not sure if that makes me feel comforted or makes me feel more guilty.

I quickly put that one away and pick up the next one, instantly recognizing it as my handwriting. I put it in Chloe's hands and she opens it up in front of me, opening it up wide so she can read it from my shoulder:

 _"Chloe,_

 _This sucks! Why haven't you called me or write me? My parents wont' let me call you at all. Please call me or something, I need to hear from you. I need to see you._

 _I'm scared, Chloe, I'm so scared that I will never see you again. I don't like any of the kids here. Nobody compares to you. It hurts, che, I don't think I can do this without you here. I miss you and your mom and William so much. If I could run away, back to Arcadia, I would do it._

 _Please, Chloe, call me or write me? Please? I don't want new friends and a new life, I want you, my best friend in the world._

 _Love, Max."_

I'm so embarrassed by my letter, my cheeks are flaring up. Chloe puts the letter over on the side and buries her face in my neck, distracting me from my embarrassment by making me laugh. I try to shrug her off, but I end up just giggling as I fold the letter back in the envelope and shove it away from me.

Chloe reaches for the next one before I look at it. I turn to look at her over my shoulder, to see if she's going to read it, but Chloe's just holding onto it. I look at the envelope in her hands; there is no address on it, the only words on there are, 'I'm sorry.' I wait a little longer, but Chloe still hasn't moved, so I reach for it and pull out the letter. There is a shudder against my back as I feel Chloe's arms tighten around me again, her face buried in my back shoulder blade this time. Clearly, she doesn't want to see me read this. Curiosity wins out with me, as always, and I read it.

 _"All I can say is I'm sorry, especially to you, Mom. I'm a fuck up and all I've done is hurt you, and hurt other people. Mom, I never meant to actually hurt you, I just did things that... I can't explain. I love you, Mom, more than you know and I'll miss you. Please, don't cry over me like you did my father, I don't deserve it as much."_

This is for Joyce... Is this a... suicide note? Regardless, I can feel myself tearing up quickly, so I try and muffle the sound.

 _"Mom, if you do ever get in touch with her, please tell Max that I loved her more than anyone else. I've missed her so hella badly and I know she doesn't miss me as much. Max was the reason I had to live any kind of a life you wanted me too, Mom. And I know you love her too. She can have anything of mine she wants, anything. I just can't take this anymore. I'm in pain every day and it's suffocating... I'm sorry... I love you, Mom. Chloe."_

Without even a second thought, I put that letter down so fast, wrap my arms around Chloe's arms and squeeze, pushing myself further back into her, my head turned towards hers seeking some friction against her. Chloe stops nuzzling my back and looks at me, tears fighting to stay hidden behind her eyes. I can only smile weakly at her and lean into her lips for a kiss. A soft, sweet, and gentle kiss is left on her lips with the intention halting the tears, but the result is a small stream of them from her.

"I love you, Chloe," I whisper to her gently, a small smile crawling on my face.

Chloe looks at me unexpectedly, her jaw dropping a little, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks as she gazes back at me. At first, I'm taken back a little at the stare, but I realize why when Chloe says, "You-you never said that to me before."

Holy shit, I haven't have I? I smile brightly and reply, "I've wanted to so many times... I wanted to tell you right after you told me, but I just... I never did."

"You really love me?" Chloe asks, smiling as dorky as me.

"Yes, I really love you."

The smile on Chloe's face is,I kid you and pun you not, priceless. In this moment, Chloe looks like a little kid who wished for the biggest, best gift from Santa and got it on Christmas Day. I've never seen her light up so much in a second and I could stay in this moment for eternity. I don't think the sun could shine brighter or a fire could burn brighter than the way Chloe is beaming at me right now through tears. I find myself smiling back at her, brightly, unable to control the warmth in my face, the speed of my heart racing or the rapid breathing I'm doing right now just by looking at her.

Chloe hand slides against my cheek until her fingers are tangled in my hair, pulling my face closer to hers, her eyes locked on mine, and suddenly I can feel that intensity between us again, that non-explainable pull that's allowing me to fall so deep into everything Chloe is. A moment passes before we kiss again, but this time it's much heavier. The deepness of the kiss, the pressure of her lips against mine, it's like an electrical field of emotion soaring through the both of us and lighting our worlds on fire.

As much as I want this, it's not the right time. I gently pull back, pressing my forehead against Chloe's until we both regain our senses again. I meant to say why I backed away, an explanation, but I think Chloe knew why too. Here we are, in the middle of some very heavy discoveries and we are about to lose ourselves on a bench by a lighthouse. We take a moment to just regroup ourselves before I turn back to my normal position and rest myself against Chloe, who's arms are right back to their old spot.

I pick up the next letter, open it and read it out loud:

 _"Ryan and Vanessa,_

 _I hope you both are well and I hope Max's condition has improved. I'm worried about her, so is Chloe._

 _I know what you asked of me, but I cannot talk to Chloe about that. I try, but Chloe is reacting so severely to this relocation, I can't get her to focus on anything else. She tells me that she calls you and you refuse to let her talk to Max even once. I don't see any harm in a phonecall. Please, my daughter is frantic! Is there anything we can do to keep them in touch? I have never seen Chloe so upset, so incredibly worried..._

 _She just lost her father, why does she have to lose Max too? I know Max must be hurting just as much. There has to be a different solution. Please, can't we find common ground?_

 _Love, Joyce Price."_

"Mom must have tried so hard to get me in contact with you," Chloe says, her face deeply nuzzled in my hair and neck, driving me absolutely insane to a point where I'm having trouble thinking. I try to shrug my head away from hers, but it's so difficult when something feels so good. Then Chloe says, "She didn't want us to be separated like that."

I roll my head back against her, my eyes half closed, half open, and reply, "I don't think my parents intended on this pain. I have to talk to them."

"I'll take you back when you are ready," Chloe says with her lips pressed against my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Damn, Chloe, you need to stop doing that,"I reply with a laugh in order to break myself free of her lips. Chloe laughs, her mouth against me, still making me shiver as I put the letter away. "I can't focus on the seriousness of this with you doing that to me."

Chloe laughs again, pulling back a little to focus on squeezing me against her more. "Max, you got me hella high from what you said, it's hard for me to not indulge in more of you."

Oh my... I laugh and pick up the next envelope addressed to me. I open it up, take a large breath of air to still my beating heart, and read it out:

 _"Max,_

 _I don't know what to do anymore. I've called you over and over again and you're parents took every call. I'm freaked out and worried about you, but I guess it doesn't matter..._

 _Clearly you don't care about me or my family anymore, so I'll just keep this short. Joyce met a douche at work one day and they've been seeing each other a lot. I'm afraid I'll have a future step-dad out of this guy. Also, I'll be going to Blackwell soon. Art college, the one you were positive you'd go to. Now, I'm not sure you will ever come back to Arcadia._

 _Max, I get it: new place, new life. Just take care of yourself. Tell your parents I miss them too._

 _Fair winds and god's speed, Captain._

 _Your first mate, Chloe."_

"Chloe, I-" I start to say, but Chloe jumps in to interrupt me.

"There's another one after that, basically the same thing as this one," Chloe says, reaching over to the envelopes to pull out another one addressed to me. "You might as well just go ahead and read this one too."

So I do: I open the envelope, pull out the letter and jump right into it:

 _"Max,_

 _I don't know if you will get this letter or even care about what's inside it. I've tried getting a hold of you, but... it doesn't matter._

 _I met someone, someone amazing. Her name is Rachel Amber and she's become like a best friend to me..."_

Instant pain through my heart like I have just been shot with arrows powered with acid. For a moment, I feel the air escape my lungs as though a vacuum was shoved down my throat and switched on. Chloe kisses my neck quickly, noticing my hesitation, in order to help me calm down.

 _"... I'm sorry if that hurts you, but you aren't here for me and she is. Still, I hope you guys get to meet one day. I tink you two would get along really well. Whatever, right? You're not coming back._

 _Listen, Max, I don't know if I could ever forgive this, but I hope that you've found a better life for yourself and you are well. If I never see you again, just know that I will always... always love you, Max Caulfield... Always..._

 _Love, Chloe."_

I try to smile weakly to myself, but it's difficult when you read something like this. I know Chloe can feel my discomfort, but I can't help but show it. I want to burst into tears and just cry out, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' but that wouldn't help anyone. The one thing I allow myself to do is to cry, to let loose the tears I've been holding back since Chloe's suicide note. She actually believed that I abandoned her and that hurts so much, deep down, even though I'm here now. That's a scar in her heart I can never heal and a scar in my heart I can never forget.

"Max," Chloe whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I say back quickly, "You moved on and found happiness at that point. That's all I could have ever wanted for you."

Before anymore words are exchanged, there is one more letter on my lap unopened, addressed to Chloe. In the back of my head, I'm grateful that there is only one left, because that means this tension is finally over with and we can move on. With a last reassuring squeeze, I hand the letter over to Chloe so she can read it out loud:

 _"Chloe,_

 _I don't know what is going on or what has been happening, but I know I haven't heard from you yet. Do I not matter to you anymore? I've tried to call and write, but I never received anything back from you. Is this the end of our friendship?_

 _In a couple of years, I'll be able to go to school at Blackwell, like we always wanted too. Maybe I can come visit and see you? If you want too._

 _Chloe... you are all that I've thought about, but I can't hope not he hopeless anymore. I hope your new life is everything you want it to be and everything you deserve it to be... I love you._

 _Max."_

As Chloe finishes the letter, she hands it back to me and I add it to the others. I don't know what to say, I'm pretty sure Chloe doesn't know either. So, we sit here together, just in our existence, thinking and breathing together. It's so quiet that I can hear her heartbeat very faintly as I press my cheek to hers, letting the warmth of both of us melt the chill of the air.

I want to say something, but I don't know how to say anything without messing up a moment. Eventually, finally, I ask, "Do you think that loving each other this much... is something that will hurt us more than make us happy?"

Chloe shakes her head lightly against me and replies, "The only way it could hurt me is if you left me again."

"I don't plan on that happening, ever," I reply quickly. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"I think it would literally fucking kill me this time if you did," Chloe mumbles next to me. Don't worry, Chloe, it would kill me too... I'm pretty sure it would.

After a little while of sitting there, enjoying the morning pass by, Chloe and I gather up our things and head back down to the truck. On the drive back, I mentally prepare myself for facing my parents again: I know I have to talk to them about this, I know they feel just as bad as I do, I just want peace for once without the worry of me having a breakdown over Chloe. Once we pull up, I can immediately see my dad come to the window, look out, and slightly open up the door for him to step out and watch.

Chloe turns to me from the drivers side and says, "I guess I can't kiss you goodbye now."

"I wouldn't yet, no," I reply quickly, turning to Chloe. "I don't think they're ready for that on top of all that happened."

"Don't forget, next week Friday, we have plans," Chloe says quickly. "I'll text you later about it." I nod to her and open the door to get out when I hear her ask me, "Did you mean it, Max, when you said you loved me?"

I turn around, a silly smile on my face, and reply, "Of course I meant it you punk."

"Later, Caulfield," Chloe says with her classic smirk before she drives away, leaving me to face the reality of my situation.


	23. Trains and Love

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 23: Trains and Love  
**

* * *

The conversation I had with my parents was both very bad, but better than I expected.

Once I got inside after Chloe dropped me off, I sat down with them to explain everything that was going on. I started from the beginning, how I never even realized how bad my so called 'obsession' with Chloe was effecting them. I tried to describe what it felt like the first week being away from her, and I'm sure I sounded like a psychopath. Then, I told them about the letters, the ones they sent and the ones Joyce sent back, but I didn't tell them about mine or Chloe's to each other. I imagine that they knew about them since all of the letters were withheld from us; Joyce especially knew about it, clearly hiding Chloe's suicide note. They let me talk, carrying on, so I told them about how Chloe and I felt being divided. After that, I just got silent, waiting for them to say something.

Mom, after adjusting her uncomfortable self, spoke first in the most restrained frustrated tone I've ever heard, and asked, "So, what is your relationship with Chloe Price now that you two are here together, again?"

Well, clearly she is either ignoring Chloe's outburst from the other day or she didn't pay attention to anything Chloe said to her, because I'm pretty sure our status was made clear as day. I looked over at my dad who was sitting there, elbows on the table, chin in his hands, patiently waiting for a good time to put in his parental advice. I looked back over at Mom who's eyes never looked away from mine as she waited for my response.

I took in a deep breath and said, "Chloe and I are still best friends... and... and Chloe is my-"

"Don't. Start," Mom replied quickly, cutting me off super fast. I didn't say a word in response, I just watched Mom run her hand through her hair and tense up, making me feel nervous. "Listen to me, Maxine... I admit and accept the fact that your father and I made a huge mistake separating you two, that we should have found a better way to handle the situation."

"Mom, you did what you thought was right," I reply slowly, "I mean... You were looking out for me."

Dad scratched his chin and replied, "We made a choice for the good of you, Max, but it doesn't change the fact that it was a bad choice."

"What I don't understand, bad choice or not, is that after everything you went through, you still came back to Arcadia again, knowing that you would run into her," Mom said to me, eyes locked, in an extremely cold tone.

That threw me off guard: Mom has never spoken to me like that before. It made me feel strange. I shook my head a little and replied, "Because I wanted to go to Blackwell, Mom."

Mom threw a sarcastic smirk at me and asked, "Because you wanted to go to Blackwell or because you wanted to see Chloe again?"

"Because I wanted-!" I cut myself off, trying to regain my temper before I start screaming at her, "Because... I wanted... both."

I guess... I guess in the back of my mind, that was the truth all along. I lied to my parents about seeing Chloe again, I lied to myself about wanting to see Chloe again, and made the assumption that all I truly wanted was to go to Blackwell. Maybe, subconsciously, even after five years of stress, depression and worry, the plan in the back of my head was to see Chloe again... and I waited so long to do so because I promised my parents... Does it even matter anymore?

Mom sat back in her chair, eyes squinting towards me with a clear snarl on her face. "You knew you were going to run into Chloe again. You lied to us."

"Hold on," interrupted Dad, "We both know that Max wanted to go to Blackwell ever since she started taking pictures. You can't accuse her of lying when it could be partially true."

"You still broke your promise to us and you found Chloe again," Mom pushed on, ignoring Dad's interjection. "And now we have the same issue again... It's like the past five years don't matter anymore."

Okay, now I'm getting pissed off. I look at her, eyes directly on Mom, and said, "They will always matter because it brought me back to Chloe. Those years brought me back to where I was the most happy... With her."

There was a moment when I thought Mom was going to lash out at me, getting ready to stand up and slap me across the face, but all I could see was a small gleam of light disappear from her eyes as she looked away towards Dad who avoided looking at me. It hit me then what I was truly saying: I said, in a different choice of words, that I am happier here, now, with Chloe than I ever could be with out her, that being with my parents for so long, trying to recover from this 'obsession,' that just being near my parents was never close enough to make me as happy as I am with Chloe. This is the very thing I wanted to avoid expressing to them because of what they went through when I was younger, but right now I just brought all of that back on the table again... Now, truly now, it was as if those five years never mattered...

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said quietly to her, knowing that those words would not comfort her at all, "I love you, you know I do. I've always loved you and Dad so much... I don't know what I would have done without you both."

Dad shifted in his chair, gazing over at Mom who was avoiding my eye contact, and I knew why: she started to cry... I brought my mom to tears. Dad sighed and looked over at me, a very faint smile appearing from underneath the beard, and said, "But... you love Chloe... more."

You ever wonder what it would truly feel like to get smacked in the face by an ongoing train, staring at it, knowing that standing on the tracks without moving is the worst decision you ever made? Then, as you watch the train come closer, your mind starts racing about how you know standing there is wrong, being there is wrong, that maybe you should at least try to get out of the way... but your feet turn to lead. Then, meer seconds away from you, you finally feel that moment of regret, you finally say to yourself, "Fuck, what the hell am I doing?! Why am I doing this?!" just as the train smacks into your body, knocking you off of your weighted feet, throwing you into the speed of the air pushing back against the movement of the train just before you slide down and get run over by the metal wheels.

I've denied it for so long... denied my obsession, denied my attraction to Chloe, denied the obvious lack of love I showed towards my parents, denied the extreme need I felt to be with Chloe. It all came back to me in the past few days. I could have run away from my parents, run away from the reality of the situation, but I decided to stay and face it head on. Here I sit, sitting across from my parents, facing the decisions that I've made over the past years and accepting the choice my heart made a long time ago. I chose Chloe over my parents. I chose Chloe over anyone who could have been my friend. I chose Chloe over my health. I chose Chloe over myself.

Here I am, standing here, letting the train hit me. Jumping out of the way towards my parents would be a lie because I know that I love Chloe more, trying to jump to the otherside towards my friends would be a lie because of the same reason. I know, in my mind, that loving someone blindly as much as I do can hurt and alter my perception of things, but... I just don't care. That moment before the train hits is a moment I don't experience because I've already made the decision in my heart... and I won't move. I will not move.

The rest of the day was very quiet: not one of us talked to the other, we just sat in our own corners and listened to the silence of the room before they took me back to my dorm. When I got back, I was so put off by everything that happened, I didn't pay any attention to my friends that clearly saw me walk away from them. I couldn't focus on them, I was already focused on how bad I feel for choosing Chloe over my parents, struggling to find the joy in this decision of pain. I think I may have said goodbye to them, but I honestly don't remember: Mom didn't say a word to me, but I think Dad smiled at me at least.

I slept like shit because of it. Waking up right now feels like when I woke up in Chloe's bed, writhing in pain and nauseous as I struggle to even roll over on the bed. The morning sun hits my face hard as I realize that... fuck, I just missed like two classes already. I bite my lip and try to roll over on my stomach, burying my face in the pillow so I can just scream and let out everything I'm feeling. After I get done, I turn my head out of the pillow so I can breathe again, and I hear a vibration from my phone on the dresser next to me.

I struggle to reach, pulling the phone closer to me with my finger tips until it lands on the bed, easier for me to pull near me:

 **Kate:** "Max, are you okay? Where are you? Are you sick?"

 **Dana:** "I hope you're okay, Max, you looked so pale when you came back yesterday. Feel better."

My stomach did some flips, but overall, I feel comforted that they care about me so much. I kept scrolling, smiling a little when I see a new message from Chloe:

 **Chloe:** "Maximum Power. You alright? Everything go down well with the parents?"

 **Chloe:** "Seriously, are you okay? Text me when you feel better."

 **Chloe:** "Oh, and... I love you, Max. Still hoping you don't change your mind about loving me?"

 **Chloe:** "Fuck, I sound like a fucking sap, just ignore my hella sappiness."

I laugh, squeezing the pillow into me, thinking of how dorky Chloe must have looked sending me these messages. I pick my phone up, texting her back as soon as I stop laughing:

 **Max:** "Parent thing went as bad as expected. I'll tell you later. I'm feeling the same as I did before. And I love you too, you big blue-haired teddy bear."

I put my phone back on the table and some how, after five minutes, maneuver myself to sit up on the side of the bed. Come on, Max, try to face the day as best as you can? It's only Monday and Monday's suck already, don't make it worse. Oh, procrastination, my old friend! The moment I put my hands down on the bed to boost myself up, my phone starts to ring. Instantly, I smile, rolling my eyes as I try to imagine what Chloe could possibly want to say to me as a response to her own brought upon mush. I reach over to pick up my phone, hold it in my hands and look, feeling my smile instantly... fall.

Rachel. Rachel is calling me and I feel... conflicted. Obviously, last person I expected to call me right now, or ever again after what happened, yet I'm sitting here staring at my phone watching her name flash as my phone vibrates in my hands while I make a mental decision. After another few moments, I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I utter into my phone, not very warming, but that's kind of what I intended.

After a beat, I can hear a voice back in my ear. _"Hello? Max?"_

"Rachel," I reply, cold.

 _"Max, I... I called to apologize,"_ Rachel says to me slowly. I can hear a hint of sorrow in her voice, but it doesn't effect me at all. _"I know saying 'sorry' doesn't cut it."_

"Look," I reply quickly, suddenly filled with annoyance as I sit here listening to her. "Rachel, I don't want to talk about what happened. In my mind, and in Chloe's, it never happened and I want to continue it to never happen."

I didn't hear her speak for a moment, but eventually she spoke up. _"That sounds like the best idea ever, but I still feel horrible about what I did to you."_

Bite your tongue, Max, don't make an enemy. "You need to focus on yourself, now, Rachel. You need to focus on getting better and drug free. Don't worry about me or Chloe."

 _"Please, Max, please forgive me? What I did... it's all I think about. I tried to apologize to Chloe, but she won't answer my calls or texts. I don't want Chloe, Max, I don't. I don't want to be with her, I don't want to take her from you."_

"Well, that's great, because you won't," I reply quickly, not taking a moment to think about my words. Damn that makes me sound like an asshole, but I already said it.

 _"I miss being your friend. I miss seeing you every Friday, hanging out in Dana's room while we all talked about our dates or lack of dates. I never got to hear how you and Chloe's time together is. I know, that's my fault. I just want us to be friends again, Max."_

I'm biting my lip as I listen to her, feeling myself weigh everything in perspective and I'm surprised. I sit here, finding myself surprised at the fact that I do miss having Rachel as a friend. There were more problems the closer Chloe and I got to one another, but I think it hurts knowing that that closeness might be gone forever because Rachel made a few bad decisions. I want to forgive her, but I don't want her to assume that means she can do whatever she wants.

"Rachel, listen to me," I say, getting ready to start, and praying I say it correctly. "I forgive you for what you did, but I will not forget it. I want you back as my friend again, but I can't trust you right now. If it comes down to choosing Chloe or you, I will always choose Chloe, even if it means losing you forever... but I don't think that's going to happen. I can't see Chloe throwing you or letting me throw you away so easily."

 _"Do you mean that? You would be willing to give me a second chance?"_ Rachel asks, hopeful.

A small smile creeps on my face as I run my hand through my hair. "I am going to give you another chance. I'm going to talk to Chloe though, too, and get her input as well. I'll tell her to call you."

 _"Max! Max, thank you! Thank you so much! I'm so sorry! Thank you so much!"_

"Take care of yourself now, Rachel, okay?" I ask, feeling a tad bit of warmth fill my heart, "We're all worried about you over here."

We hang up and I sit on the edge of the bed, holding my phone still as I go back to my text messages, finding Chloe's right away as I go to respond to an unread message:

 **Chloe:** "I don't know if I can get used to you calling me a teddy bear. If anything, I think my hidden power is being the cuddler."

 **Chloe:** "Fuck me, forget you read that."

 **Max:** "Everything makes sense now. Lol. Hey, Rachel called me today."

 **Chloe:** "Yeah, she's been calling me too. Whatever."

 **Max:** "I answered. I just got done talking to her."

 **Chloe:** "And?"

 **Max:** "She asked for my forgiveness. And for yours."

 **Chloe:** "She should be asking for yours. I don't give a shit if she asks for mine, my answer is the same. No."

 **Max:** "I'm going to give her a second chance, but I made it clear to her that she will not take you away from me. I feel like an ass for saying that, because I don't own you, but I couldn't stop myself."

 **Chloe:** "No one is going to take me away from you again. And if you are willing to give Rachel a second chance, then I stand by you."

 **Max:** "Rachel and I used to be as close as I am to Kate and Dana, before the blind date at least. I miss having her as a friend, but she knows that she messed up. I don't think she will do anything else to hurt us."

 **Chloe:** "She will not hurt you, I will make sure of that. I understand you though. You're kind for forgiving her."

 **Max:** "Aren't you at work?"

 **Chloe:** "Yup."

 **Max:** "And you are texting?"

 **Chloe:** "Yup."

 **Max:** "Won't you get in trouble?"

 **Chloe:** "You are worth it. But I get the hidden message, I'm going back to work. Lol."

 **Max:** "Text me later if you feel like it."

 **Chloe:** "Still love me?"

 **Max:** "Of course, when are you going to stop asking?"

 **Chloe:** "Never. I love hearing it."

 **Max:** "Goodbye, Che."

 **Chloe:** "I'm missing you already. Remember! Friday!"

Oh yes, Friday is the surprise day. I wonder what she has planned... maybe I can surprise her too... but how? Hmm, Max, ponder, I must.


	24. Birthday

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 24: Birthday  
**

* * *

All week all Chloe has been talking about is making sure I'm prepared for Friday; she won't say why, she just reminds me to be as ready as I can be. I know she's planning something, but I can't think of what it might be. It's her birthday, not mine, yet she's working so hard to surprise me to make up for my birthday. I have no idea what she's planning, but it's driving me nuts.

I went right over to Kate's room after classes on Monday, planning something of my own for Chloe: it's going to be mushy, sweet, sad, sappy, and all the things that Chloe tries to deny she is behind that punky bad-ass exterior. I can't wait. But, I think this requires more help than Kate and I can manage, so I have to call in my secret weapon.

Mom and Dad haven't tried to call me all week. I know I hurt them, so I don't expect them to forgive me at all, but I don't know when they plan on leaving or if they plan on staying longer. I have no idea what their plans are and they came back here for me. Way to fuck up more of life, Max. I hope that they can forgive me one day. It's not like it was easy for me to come to that realization; it was painful to realize that they are second on my list of people I care most about. Still, I just hope they forgive me.

Friday finally comes. _Knock, knock, knock._ There is a pounding at my door, not loud enough to wake people, but loud enough to irritate me into waking up. My eyes slowly open as I try to peer through the darkness, looking over at the door. I don't know why, it's not like something will magically appear in my room and I can't see sound. So I wait for another knock. _Knock, knock, knock._ Damn. As I slide my legs out of bed, I pull the covers away and stand up, trying to keep my balance as my body wakes up much slower than my brain. I walk over, flicking on the lights as I reach to open the door.

"Damn, dude, I thought you'd never open the door," Chloe says in a voice slightly higher than a whisper.

Chloe takes a step in towards me, both hands cupping my face as my head tilts back. Her lips are on mine warming mine from the chill of the night. I'm breathless now, more so than when I woke up, but it feels so good to not have anything to say right now. A smile does creep up on my face and I can feel my cheeks flush again under Chloe's cold hands as she pulls away from me. Blue eyes find mine, the light of the room bouncing off of them to sparkle in my view, causing my heart to skip a beat the longer we look at each other.

"Good morning to you too," I say in a sleepy tone, my eyes opening and closing quickly to adjust to the world.

Chloe walks in, closing the door behind her, and walks past me. As I turn around to follow her, I notice her taking in my room much like she did before after the Bigfoot party. It took a moment before Chloe turned around to face me, her cocky grin smug on her face, hands on her hips as she looks back at me. My turn to take in the view. This is probably the fanciest I've ever seen Chloe look, no beanie in sight to cover her blue and slightly purple hair now caressing her pale face, Chloe is wearing a grey sweater vest over a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, whichi s perfectly letting out a little bit of her tattoo, slender black jeans without any holes or flaws leading down to a fresh pair of skate shoes... Well, this is the level of fanciness I expected from Chloe with the right level of adorablness as well. Why is she dressed up anyway? I look up at her face, that grin still there, and I can feel like I'm reading her mind.

"You look nice," I say, yawning shortly after, "What's going on?"

Chloe pulls the chair out from my desk, turns it to face me, and takes a seat. "You are going to get dressed in something formal. Then you are going to grab some casual clothes to take with you."

I pick up my phone and turn it on, noticing the time right away, my jaw drops. I look over at Chloe stunned and say, "It's three in the morning, Chloe! Why are you waking me up at three in the morning?!"

"Shhh, you will wake the princesses in the tower," Chloe says, finger held up in front of her lips, "Just get dressed. Let me take care of everything, okay?"

"But Chloe-"

"No buts! Now, dress up, babe, I'll just turn around and play on your computer," says Chloe as she turns herself around to turn on my computer.

Really... Ugh, if it wasn't her birthday, I'd have fought this more, but it's fine. I go to my closet and pull out some kind of fancy clothing for whatever unknown reason in the universe that is Price... I know Chloe is my girlfriend now, but I can't help it when I'm constantly looking over my shoulder to see if she's looking at me. The idea of Chloe seeing me naked makes me either nervous or anxious, I have no idea which yet. I grab a pair dark blue jeans with my black belt, the only pair of pants I wear a belt with, a pair of fancy boots, a nice white shirt to go underneath an off-white, beige blazer. That should look fancy enough, I don't know what to compare it too, but hopefully it's enough. Once I'm fully dressed, after a decent amount of time, I turn around to see Chloe still focused on the screen. So cute how decent she is... I hope.

After a minute, Chloe turns her head to look over her shoulder and smiles at me before standing up. I instant blush and yawn before saying, "All dressed. What now?"

Chloe eyes me up and down, smile on her face, and replies, "Wow, you look hella cute, Max."

"And you look dapper and handsome," I reply back, arms now folded across my chest.

"Look, I couldn't find decent clothes to wear and I'm not wearing a dress," Chloe says, walking up to me me. "Grab some casual stuff to wear too."

I turn around to my closet and just grap a pair of jeans with my usual shoes, a pink shirt and my gray hoodie in case it gets cold later on in the day. Holding all of this stuff in my hands, I eye Chloe opening the door to my room slightly, reaching out with her right hand into the darkness before she pulls back a dark-brown backpack . Closing the door again, Chloe opens up the large pocket of the bag and starts to grab the clothes in my hands, stuffing them into there.

"Anything else?" I ask Chloe, hands now empty and on my hips.

Chloe closes the bag, throws it over her shoulder and takes a quick look around the room. Turning around, Chloe walks over to the desk and picks up my camera. "Just this. That's it."

Handing me my camera, Chloe opens the dorm room door for me, waiting for me to head out. I shut my computer off, shut off the lights and walk out into the dark hallway with Chloe just behind me. Neither of us say a word to one another as we head downstairs and out on Blackwell grounds. The night, or should I say early morning, air hits me in the face, chilling me as it wakes me up even more.

I look in front of me only to see Chloe practically power walking to the parking lot. Damn, some one is super excited for this. I just hope it's not one of those things where Chloe got too excited and she woke up like seven hours too early for anything. I'd hate to get ticked off on her birthday, but I know I'm not the best morning person, let alone she isn't, so it worries me more that Chloe is in such a good mood. With a quick stretch, I pick up the pace so I can stay with her on our way to the truck.

Chloe opens the truck door for me, a dorky grin on her face as she bows in my direction, signalling me inside. It's way to early for the gentleman like sappiness, but she's so cute about it, how can I even roll my eyes? I nod, step up into the truck, and watch Chloe close the door before jogging around to the other side. She puts the bag in the back and gets into the drivers side of the truck, starting up the engine immediately. Shuffling in my chair, I lean back and force myself to keep my eyes open already. Damn the early morning.

I turn my head towards Chloe when I see her lean over and plant a direct, rough kiss on my lips, leaning me closer to the window on my right side. I melt immediately. My eyes close, I lean in to her to deepen the kiss more, feeling Chloe practically take the breath of air out of my lungs. That kick-starts my heartbeat, making me feel more awake in this moment then I did twenty minutes ago. I take in a deep breath of air through my noes and I'm filled with the scent of vanilla mixed with cigarettes, sending a tingle through me... and Chloe knows it too, that smirk on her face is practically glowing against me as she pulls back slowly. Mind reading, blue-haired, beautiful punk pirate girlfriend of mine is trying to hit my triggers; her game is starting to unfold already.

Off we go, driving out of Arcadia Bay and into the dark morning dew of Oregon. In the dark, it takes me a moment to really see what's going on outside the window: yes, I see the trees and homes going by, but it isn't until about twenty minutes later that I realize we are heading to Portland. Hmm, Portland, huh? Okay, Chloe, still a mystery. Chloe looks over at me every so often, probably checking to see if I'm awake or not as I sit here watching the sky slowly go from dark blue to a beautiful light orange from over the top of the trees. Stay awake, Max, come on, stay awake. I look over at the clock as it hits four thirty-seven, stretch and sit up in my seat. I regret not trying to sleep in the truck, but it's too late for that now as I watch Portland get closer. By the time we reach the outer city, the sky is turning a brighter orange with a bright yellow just peaking over the buildings as we drive by them.

I yawn and look over at Chloe, falling slightly short of breath as I gaze at her, looking at the sun's reflection light up her face, eyes glistening from the light of breaking dawn. Look at yourself now, Max, grinning like a fool. Thank dog Chloe is focused on the road right now, I'm blushing like crazy. The way her head is tilted, propped up with her left arm on the window, leaves her neck exposed from the collar up in the morning light. I never wanted to taste a neck so badly, I feel like the hippy vampire dreaming of biting down on that sexy, exposed neck of hers. The way her hair hangs down against her skin, perfectly cupping her cheek, and her tattoo just peaking out from under that sleeve, I find myself feeling like I'm frozen in time just staring at her. I wonder if Chloe looks at me the same way. Amazing, I still question her feelings for me after all of this, but I think it's because I love her so much and she knows it now. Stop it, Max, you are a mess already at four something in the morning, calm yourself down.

Turning away to lean back in the chair, I break the silence and ask, "So what do you have in mind that we are driving out to Portland?"

Chloe smirks, looking over at me quickly and replies, "Don't worry, you will love it, Max."

"I don't know why you are so focused on me," I say shyly, "It's your birthday. I should be surprising you."

"It's both our birthdays," Chloe shot back at me, "And I get to decide what I want to do on my birthday anyway, and that is surprise you."

"A surprise at almost five in the morning?" I ask with another yawn.

Chloe laughs lightly, her hand extending over to grab mine, entwining our fingers together. "First stop is the most important start to anyone's day."

I mumble through a small giggle and reply, "Food?"

"Exactly," Chloe replies quickly.

After another twenty minutes, we enter Portland main hub as Chloe drives around a bit off track for a while, looking for something specific. Near an old run-down area, we stop at a diner freshly open for business. As I slide out of the truck, my stomach does an instant growl at the smells of fresh bacon and hash-browns fill my nose before I take three steps towards the door. I look over at Chloe who has instant drool-face happening. We go in and take a seat, trying to restrain ourselves from jumping the counter and snagging all of the food ourselves. It's not long until both of our stomachs start grumble-talking to one another.

Another twenty minutes later, and heaven has arrived. Let me tell you: after waking up at three, being on the road for over an hour with nothing my belly, falling breathless a handful of times along the way, all of that can really rile up a hunger in a girl and this hipster is diving in. Normally I get sweet stuff like waffles or french toast, but I went all out today. Both Chloe and I got the same exact thing because it sounded too good to the both of us to pass up: a triple stack of blueberry pancakes, totally buttered, strawberries, whipped cream, with a mondo load of hash-browns and scrambled eggs, sausage links, wheat toast, a hearty side of bacon, and two large glasses of chocolate milk to just top off everything. Okay, Chloe, you already win for best date just by this breakfast alone, and as a bonus I get to watch her eat again. By the time we actually finish, we are doubled over, holding our stomachs, kicking ourselves for eating so much as we recall those delicious moments before we get up to leave. Chloe pays for the meal, which makes me realize that Chloe conveniently let me walk out of my room without any money. Fine, that's two points to Chloe already to day.

When we get in the truck, Chloe checks her phone really quick which jars my memory as well: I forgot I had a surprise for her too. I pull my phone out and text Kate, before I completely forget. We put our phones back at the same time and look at each other, each of us blushing as we try to hold back a belch of satisfaction.

"So... it's a little after six now," Chloe says, leaning back against the seat, reaching over to grab my hand in hers again, "Your next surprise doesn't start until seven. So... do you want to walk around a little bit or even drive around for a bit?"

"Um," I utter, trying to sort out some thoughts until I decide on the one thing I want to do the most right now, "Can we go to a park or something?"

Chloe looks a bit taken back, but she starts the engine and begins to pull out of the parking lot. Oh, Max. Am I really doing this? I suddenly feel excited like I'm about to drink the most wonderful tasting thing on the planet or like I'm about to be injected with pure sugar. It doesn't take long before Chloe finds a park just a few blocks away from the diner. It's completely empty right now, of course at six in the morning, so Chloe parks off the side of the parking lot, hidden from the drive we came. The truck engine cuts off as I turn to face Chloe only to see her slide out of the truck. Well, damn, I didn't think we'd get out, but that's fine.

I get out of the truck and follow Chloe off the parking lot towards a tree near the left side of the bushes. Chloe turns around and leans against the tree, her hand in her pocket ready to pull out a cigarette. As much as I don't judge Chloe for smoking, right now is not the time. I walk up to her and grab the cigarette from her hands, earning a well earned shocking look from her. Instinctively, I drop it on the grass away from us so I don't step on it. Do it, Max, have some courage here.

I take a step towards her, my hands on her shoulders as I push her back towards the tree. My hands slide up her neck to cup her face as I go in for a kiss, a rough one on impact as I begin to nibble on her bottom lip. Chloe reacts instantly, her arms around me, pulling me closer by the waist as our heads tilt to deepen the kiss even more. My hips pressed Chloe's waist back against the tree, allowing me full leverage against her body. This is getting intense extremely fast, but I can't deny that this is what I wanted.

Thinking of wants, I believe there is a neck I have to bite on... I break the kiss for a moment, our foreheads keeping the connection as we pant against one another. My left hand slides down and pulls the collar away from Chloe's neck, exposing her skin even more to me as my lips start railing down her jawbone, slowly dragging the very tip of my tongue with me. By the time I reach her neck, Chloe releases a low moan that only grows in sound as I find the right spot to suck on, allowing myself to nibble on the sweet spot.

Chloe's hands reach my face and she pulls me away from her neck, slowly. I look up at her with a longing, not understanding why she pulled me away. Chloe smiles as she leans in and connects her velvet lips with my puffy ones. I feel her tongue dance on my lower lip, but before I can connect, Chloe breaks the kiss only leaving our heads together. My body urged me to lean in more, to seek out her lips again, but Chloe kept pulling back some. The only thing I can do, against my will, is groan slightly at the contact loss.

Chloe leans back against the tree, pulling me with her until she wrapps me in a tight hug, my head resting on her chest with my face nuzzling her shoulder. She brushes my hair from my face and says in my ear, "I'm sorry, Max, but we can't have each other marked up for the surprise I have for you."

I pull my head away, looking slightly upwards to stare into her eyes. "Something formal that requires these fancy-ish clothing and no love bites. Gotcha."

"I'm serious," Chloe says with a laugh, "Believe me, I want too, Max. This is more important."

"I don't think I deserve such an amazing day," I say quickly, feeling my cheeks redden.

Chloe runs her and against my cheek and replies, "Listen, nerd, you deserve a hella lot more than this, but this is all I could put together. So deal or eat me."

The fact that I'm questioning either of those options goes to show where my mind is located. I concede and fall into her arms again, listening to her heartbeat tie into the sounds of birds still waking up. After a while, as the sun actually started rising above us, Chloe rubs my back as a signal to move. I hesitate, loving the warm feeling of being held, but I take a step back, my hand finding hers as we walk back to the truck.

We get in and Chloe drives off to I don't know where, but ten minutes later, Chloe pulls into a parking lot in between three old brick buildings. She stops the truck, looks over at me and gestures for me to cover my eyes. As she gets out of the truck to walk around, Chloe approaches my side, opens the door, helps me out of the truck and proceeds to physically place my hands over my face. Fine, Chloe, I get it, you mean 'surprise' surprise. With my eyes and face covered, Chloe guides me slowly somewhere until I can hear the sound of cars get closer to me. Chloe stops, so I stop as I feel her hands on top of mine.

"Ready, Max?" Chloe asks, walking behind me, reaching my hands on my face from behind me, "One... two... three!"

We lower my hands and my eyes flicker open, trying to focus on what I am seeing: it's a building, a different kind of building then the others around it, fancy, brighter... a gallery. This is a gallery. I turn to Chloe with a confused look, but she grabs my hand and begins to guide me across the road very dangerously. Once across, we stop in front of the building and I finally understand why this is a surprise. Outside of the door, above that and the windows, is a marque that says, 'Showcasing the talented Philip-Lorca diCorcia Gallery 1975-2012.' My jaw drops as a smile brightens up on my face.

I can't believe this! This is Chloe's big surprise for me? A gallery showing- an exclusive gallery showing of Philip-Lorca diCorcia's pictures! This is amazing, this is insane, this is crazy amazing! Wowsers! And we have tickets to see it! This is incredible, I didn't expect this at all, this is amazing! I turn to Chloe, my face in pure shock only to see hers grow red. I jump, pulling her into a tight hug as my arms cluch around her neck. This girl, this beautiful fucking girl in my life, I love you so much right now! I can feel tears ready to break free out of the corners of my eyes.

Chloe pulls me off, smiling like a child, and guides me in with her hand in mine. The gallery is instantly a beautiful sight when you first walk in. So modern yet so casual, hosting pictures from diCorcia throughout his career to current works. This explains why Chloe wanted me to look more formal than usual, including herself. I run over to the left, instantly spotting the famous Head #10 photo that is also held in the Museum of Modern Art and work my way around the room, losing myself in explanations to Chloe about diCorcia's style of photography for each piece of art.

My mind is racing gazing at all of this work, focusing in on some of the pieces I've never seen before to find a true meaning to me inside of them while explaining some relevance to Chloe as well. To be honest, I'm pretty sure Chloe is downright bored, but she stays with me the entire time, making a very good attempt at asking questions. It isn't until we reach the Brent Booth photo of the man sitting at a bench with a Pepsi in front of him and a dark city background behind that Chloe made an attempt to express her feelings regarding the photograph. I'm not sure how long we spent there, walking around, studying each photo, but I felt extreme peace as we did.

There is a tug on my coat, catching me out of my thoughts as I turn to Chloe. She grabs my arm lightly and turns me around, pointing across the room to the very corner where a few people have gathered. Across the room we walk, dodging people until I can finally feel my heart drop into my stomach: there he is, the man himself and I am absolutely stunned. Philip-Lorca diCorcia is right there, standing there talking, expressing and explaining to people and I'm less than fifty feet from him. I can feel my legs turn to led as Chloe tries to guide me closer. I can't go up to diCorcia like this, I'm just a dork photographer. I try to resist Chloe's attempts, but of course I don't win. Now I'm riding out a mild heart-attack as we approach this great man.

I'm incredibly speechless... Chloe, the wonderful girlfriend she is, takes over for me as my mouth. I get introduced to diCorcia himself, shaking his hand, as Chloe tries her best to recite some of the things I said about his work earlier in the main room of the gallery. He seemed flattered, yet he doesn't strike me as the guy who likes to talk. Just when I think the conversation is done, Chloe reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small photo to hand over to diCorcia. I lean in to look at it and... I. Could. Simply. Die. My eyes gaze up at Chloe who only winks at me and waits for diCorcia to say something.

That picture is a shot I took of myself standing in front of all my photo memories on my dorm room wall. That's the photo I planned on turning into Mr. Jefferson for a project, but didn't have the guts to do it. How the hell did Chloe get it? When did she get it? It became clear to me then that Chloe is an incredibly sneaky, but wonderful surprise. I want to be a little mad, but there is no chance of that happening as I stand here, speechless, completely breathless as Philip-Lorca diCocia judges my work.

I'll give him credit, if he hated it, he hides it well because diCorcia seemed to really enjoy the photograph. He looks at me with a kind smile, telling me why he found my shot so wonderful, but all I can here is muffled noises due to my brain shutting down in shock. I smile, and shake his hand again, recieving my picture back in my hands, before he walks over to a journalist behind us. Chloe looks at me, her hands grasping my shoulders as she lightly shakes me to get me to respond to her. I'll admit, it took me a minute. The only thing I know in that moment is that Chloe is guiding me to a bench in the middle of the room so I can sit down and fully swallow what just happened to me.

For a while, once I broke my shock, I ramble on about how amazing it was to meet him and how impressive his photography is. I'm sure I sound like a lunatic, but I can't help myself at all. All the while Chloe is sitting there, completely focused on me, hanging on every word as she asks me a few times to slow down. This is just... a mind blowing experience that I never expected in my dreams.

When we go out to the truck and get in, I rest my head back against the cushion of the seat to finish processing what happened. Chloe slides in, staring up her truck, but doesn't drive off just yet. After a beat, I look over and straighten my head up to look at her. "Are you alright, Chloe?" I ask, feeling concerned.

"I want to ask you how you liked it, but I'm pretty sure I know the answer," Chloe says, grinning back at me with rosy cheeks, "That Loca diCoucho guy was really nice."

"Lorca diCorcia, Che," I reply with a giggle.

"Whatever," Chloe says, shrugging as she begins to pull out of the lot, "Did you like your surprise?"

I give her a 'duh' smile, but I reply, "I loved it, Chloe, it was the best ever. How in the world did you get tickets for this? Especially with Philip-Lorca di Corcia actually here for his work?"

Chloe shrugs and replies, "Well, I kinda asked Kate and even Victoria who some of your favorite photographs were done by. They gave me a few names, but this guy was the only one with an exhibit popping up. I saw the date and I decided to take advantage of it."

"Do you like photography?" I ask, feeling kind of stupid about it.

"Not really, but I knew you did," Chloe replies quickly.

"Can I ask how much this cost?" That's the question that I couldn't control slipping out of my mouth.

Chloe didn't express any emotion, but replied, "No, you can't. All you need to know is it was completely worth it."

I'll bet it was expensive... Damn it, Chloe, you don't need to spend so much money on me. Although, I am incredibly grateful for the experience: that makes two professional photographers I've met in my life if you include Mark Jefferson. This is the most thoughtful thing I've ever had given to me. I'm not sure there is anything I can do for Chloe to ever equal as much as this, and I'm sure if I tried she'd knock my lights out. I reach over, my hand grabbing hers and I squeeze it tightly, struggling to hold back the same tears from before. I am so lucky to have Chloe in my life.

Chloe squeezes my hand back and says, "We're going to pull over here and change. Well, I am at least. I need to get out of these clothes."

Chloe pulls over near the edge of a small patch of woods in between a few blocks of buildings. She's the first to change, showing no modesty what-so-ever as it takes her all of five minutes to change her entire outfit into the classic Chloe that I love so much. On my side, she opens the door and I take a good look at her head to toe, from her boots to her ripped jeans, her white tank and brown coat with her bullet necklace hanging down, and a beanie at the top of her head. There's something sweet and secure about looking at Chloe like this.

My turn: I slide out of the truck and gather my clothes. I'm very hesitant, looking around me like someone could pop out at any minute and scare me. Chloe grabs a blanket from the back of her truck and holds her arms up and out, letting the blanket shield me from the exposing world while her head hides behind the blanket as well. I get changed as fast as I can, donning my usual attire, before I tug on the blanket a bit as a signal that I'm done. We pack up our clothes in the back of the truck, get back inside and Chloe heads on out in the direction we came in.

"Max," Chloe says slowly, her head half cocked in my direction, "I have a question for you?"

"Hmm?" I reply, smiling as I look at her.

Chloe shrugs, looking away from me for a second until she turns back and says, "Well, today means a lot and shit. It would be cool to have like an actual physical memory of it, other than a picture, you know? I was thinking, if you are up for it, maybe..."

I look at Chloe expectantly, and ask, "Maybe what?"

Chloe shrugs, her eyes avoiding mine, and asks, "Maybe you and I... could go get a small, very small, little... tattoo or something? You know, like a little symbol or something?"

A tattoo? A tattoo, really? I never thought about actually getting a tattoo before. Again, another unexpected surprise from my lovely girlfriend. I take a minute to consider it. I probably shouldn't, I mean, I don't think tattoo's are my thing, but the idea of getting one is extremely appealing. What would we get? Would it match? Oh man, should we not get matching ones? No, we should, we are best friends for life, so it wouldn't hurt, right?

I look at Chloe, who is still avoiding my eyesight, and ask, "Did you have something in mind?"

Chloe turns to face me and replies, "I was thinking like something pirate or like an animal or something. Like a butterfly or something."

"A butterfly?" I reply, smiling a little, "I didn't know you liked butterflies."

"They're kind of cool, alright," Chloe replies, blushing, "Hella pretty as well. I can be a little fucking sensitive sometimes, Maxi-Pad. Give me a break?"

I don't know what went through me, or even if I thought about it long enough, but I instantly replied, "A butterfly sounds amazing. Let's do it."

"Really?" Chloe's mouth drops a little, still slightly shocked at my words. "Like 'really' really?"

I laugh and reply, "Yes, really."

"You're serious? You'd be willing to get a tattoo with me?" Chloe asks one more time, expression of amusement and disbelief all in one.

"Why the fuck not?" I reply casually, feeling way to confident about this, "Besides, if you can be a little sensitive, why can I be a little more bad-ass?"

Instead of a laugh, Chloe just smiles warmly at me and says, "Max Caulfield, don't ever stop surprising me."

As she drives away from the wooded area and into the city yet again, Chloe's expression continues to beam. It's true though, not a surprise, I can try and become cooler like she is. Granted, I may get a very small tattoo, but a tat is a tat and I think this is pretty awesome. What makes it even cooler is that it is matching tattoos as well. A butterfly, who would have guessed that from her?

We pull up to a little tattoo shop a bit more south than we were before. From an outside perspective, the place seems cool. Heading inside, there aren't a lot of people surrounding us. The room is red like velvet, pictures and portfolios hanging all over, some artwork and ink stencils decorate the walls of the tiny shop. It's then that I instantly start to feel nervous. There is a guy behind the counter, his arms and chest fully covered in art work, ready to get us started. As I look a the other tattoo artists, I can feel my stomach jump with dozens of butterflies in them. Ironic. Oh man, I'm actually going to have a sharp needle thumping up and down on my chest that puts down ink onto my skin as it goes. When described like that, you would think me mad, but I can't back down now. Come on, Max, stand strong.

Chloe turns around to me, a smile still hovering on her lips as she eyes my expression and asks, "Are you okay? You sure you want to do this?"

I nodd and reply, "Yes."

"It's okay if you don't, Max," Chloe says with her hands now slowly sliding up to cup my face, "I completely understand. Tattoos can be hella scary, especially your first one."

"Chloe, I want to do this,"I reply, smiling as I gaze up into her eyes. With a weak smile, Chloe leans into me and gives me a feather light kiss to help draw out my anxiety. Hmm, I will never get tired of that. I pull back a bit, biting my lip to restrain my bodily urges, and say to Chloe, "It's showtime."

The man from behind the counter guides us to a room in the back. A younger guy, not as heavily tatted, but piercings galore, welcomed us in. Chloe gave him the basic idea for our tattoo, even found an amazing stencil of a monarch butterfly to use. We look at one another when asked about placement; for some reason I didn't think about where I want the tattoo, just that I wanted it. I make a decision right away and, to show off how bad-ass I am, I volunteer to go first.

As the tattoo artist gets ready, I make my way over to the chair, preparing myself to prepare myself for the tattoo. Yes, when you are really nervous about stuff, you need to prepare to prepare for the situation. I take my hoodie off and slide off my shirt over my head until my left arm is completely free. I put the shirt over me to still cover up what ever I could that's left, but I slide the strap of my bra down my arm, leaving my left chest and collarbone exposed. The artists gets ready after placing the stencil down on my skin and up again, leaving the shape behind.

Chloe sits on my right side, looming over me to see what the tattoo is going to look like. She smiles and asks, "Why on your chest? I kinda figured you would want it like on your wrist or on your upper arm."

"Well, since I'm getting a blue butterfly for you," I reply, not looking at her directly so I can focus on not being a wimp when this starts, "And I love you, so I want you by my heart, always."

I don't have to look at Chloe to hear her voice practically break apart, mixture of laughing and the sound of oncoming tears erupt from her. As I go to look over, the tattoo artist is about to start, so I instantly reach out to Chloe with my right hand to help prepare myself. The minute I feel her hand squeeze mine, I feel a little calmer until the needle starts up. Enter in the panic ninja, Max.

After around forty-five minutes, the guy finishes up the butterfly, cleans me up, and prepares to change his needle and get fresh colors. I sit up, sliding out of the chair, feeling the air sting against my chest through the opening so the bandage. Damn this sun burnt feeling, this doesn't feel nice at all, it sucks. I get burnt so easily from actual sunlight, did I really just get something that feels like a sunburn on purpose? Art comes with a price, I guess. The process of re-clothing myself isn't fun at all.

Chloe takes her jacket and slides her arm out of her tank top sleeve, exposing her chest as well. The same spot? Oh man, we are the two corniest people on the planet right now. I sit and watch Chloe get hers done; she seems unfazed by the entire process. After a tattoo as big as the one on her arm, I can't say that I blame her for being a little desensitized, but still, for me it hurt more than it probably should. Once the outline is done, I start to see the colors for hers being put in and I smile amused. We may be best friends for the rest of our lives, but damn we can't remember simple things like our favorite colors. Chloe's butterfly is a pink one with a brown undertone near the bottom tips of the wings. Don't get me wrong, I love pink and brown, but I'm pretty sure Chloe didn't know which one I liked more so she settled with two colors. On her skin though, it looks really cool.

Once she is cleaned up and bandaged, we head out to the front where Chloe pays way to much for these two tattoos of ours. Damn, I owe her so much. Is this what she's been saving up for? The gallery and tattoos and the food for the day? All this stuff just for me. I feel so completely unworthy of her right now. Once she pays, we step outside to head back to the truck and I can instantly feel the sun beating down against my tattoo, even through the shirt and bandages, and I just bite my lip to take it.

I slide back into the truck just as Chloe does before starting the engine. I look at the clock and feel a bit taken back about how much time has passed today already. It's mostly evening already, the whole day got lost at the gallery probably. Sitting back, looking out the window, I can see that we are headed back to Arcadia, leaving Portland in the dust behind. Today is epic. I don't think I've ever felt so happy, and if I have, surely I can't remember it at all. The day itself is beautiful, the food is beautiful, the moments are beautiful, Chloe is beautiful, and I think I might overdose on this beautiful world. If ever in my life I felt like a Disney princess, it's right now, it's this day.

After an hour of peaceful driving, letting the wind hit us as the trees zoomed past, I can see the lighthouse of Arcadia Bay lit up in the sky, shining brightly in the growing night. Familiar buildings start to drift by as Chloe slows the truck down bit by bit, gliding down streets with other slowly passing cars. Another five minutes and a familiar building appears on my left as Chloe makes a quick turn into the alley next to the Two Whales building.

Shutting off the engine, Chloe turns to me and asks, "After a super high class day, would a casual dinner seem to shitty?"

I laugh and reply, "Of course not, I love the food here, and not everything has to be high class expensive."

"Just don't want to ruin the style of the day," Chloe says, sliding out of the truck.

I slide out as well, walking around the back of the truck until I'm standing in front of the street. "Hey, how come you're parking here instead of in the lot?"

Chloe shrugs and replies, "I did it once on accident and mom never said a thing, so now I do it like it's my own personal spot. Come on, Caulfield."

I follow Chloe inside. I step in and a silence sets in as I look around: empty. Don't tell me Chloe rented out the whole damn diner to ourselves, this is way to over the top. Joyce isn't here, there aren't any customers, the grill and fryer aren't on, the TV isn't playing, everything is completely silent as a tomb. Chloe stands there, looking around as I do, until she starts walking down the left side closer to the windows. I don't want to move, this feels like a scene from a horror movie... until the lights flicker on.

I jump backwards as nine familiar heads pop out from behind the counter, arms in the air, pointy hats on their heads, shouting out at the top of their lungs, "SURPRISE!"


	25. Surprises

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 25: Surprises  
**

* * *

 _This is a warning: prepare for feels. I say this only because it was hard for me to write this one without being incredibly emotional. You are warned. Lol.  
_

* * *

I'm holding myself in place, my hand on the back of the first seat in the diner, my other one covering my mouth in case a scream jumps out uncontrollably. My eyes scan down the line of the counter, starring from face to face as a smile creeps up on my face: Dana, Kate, Juliet, Warren, Joyce, Dad, Victoria and even Nathan stand there grinning back at me. They are holding handfuls of confetti that is being thrown in the air, paper horns being blown in and out, and more cheers of happy birthday in my direction. I let out a laugh, finally, my hands clapping together in front of me, finally letting my heart calm down to enjoy the sight before me.

I walk over to the counter as Warren jumps over and pulls me into a big bear hug. Everyone else comes from around the counter at the end, lining up behind Warren. Kate jumps into the bear hug as well and squeezes me tightly too. Oh man, I'm so overwhelmed right now. This is fantastic. Just when I thought I couldn't get any happier today. Warren and Kate let go, leaving me exposed for the Dana and Juliet bear hug train to swoop me up in their adorable cute couple-ness. I get kisses from both of them on the cheek, making me blush like a happy child being held by my two big sisters. From behind Juliet, Joyce comes up to me and wraps me into a tight loving hug, just as I would expect from her, making me feel cared for. From behind her I can see Nathan and Victoria, standing there in each others arms looking at me with half smiles. I'm surprised, I'd be shocked if I didn't admit that I am surprised by them. My head turns backwards to look at Chloe, who is now receiving hugs like I did from everyone after me, rolling her eyes at Dana and Juliet's double hug and kiss. She's so cute.

Once Joyce let's me go, I turn my head towards Nathan and Victoria, giving them a nod with a smile to show them thanks for being here. Luckily, it is well received by both of them. My eyes look over at Dad who is standing there, next to Rachel, holding two flowers in his hand, looking shy and... outnumbered. I walk up to him slowly, a wide grin on my face lighting up his eyes as I jump into his arms, squeezing him tightly to me, feeling his beard brush against my cheek. Now, I'm crying in happiness, it finally happened.

Dad rubs my back, holding onto me like I'm going to break apart in his arms. I slowly withdraw my arms from around him, resting my hands on his shoulder as I step back to look at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. He takes a flower from his hand, a beautiful pink rose, and hands it to me. I accept it wonderfully, looking from him to the flower as I say, "Thank you."

"Of course, pepper pot," Dad replies, rubbing his hand against my cheek. "I know it's not your birthday, but at least it's an actual party. So, happy birthday, Max."

I smile, holding the rose, until a I realize something. Looking at my dad, I ask, "Where's mom?"

Dad took in a deep breath, looked away from me for a second, before replying in a low tone, "Your mom... she couldn't come."

I look at him, my expression fading a little, and ask, "She couldn't come or she didn't want to come?"

"Max," Dad says, his hands on my shoulder, "Your mom is having some trouble dealing with all of this. She can't understand how... how in love you and Chloe are and she just can't accept it right now. She feels terrible about everything that has happened, but-"

"What about you, Dad?" I ask quickly, cutting him off because I honestly didn't want to hear anymore about my mother. "Do you think I'm still messed up and sick, that my feelings for Chloe are going to hurt me in the end?"

Dad smiled, wrapping me up in another hug and replied, in my ear, with full confidence, "I think you have the biggest heart in the world, full of love and compassion. I think Chloe is one of the luckiest people on the planet."

"Dad," I reply weakly, crying into his shoulder.

Dad releases me, holding my face in his hands as he leans in to kiss me on the forehead. "I love you, Max, no matter who you love or who you want to be with. No matter what. Okay?"

Dad pulls away from me, patting my shoulder and walks past me. I wipe the tears from my face, turn around and watch Dad approach Chloe. Chloe shakes his hand, getting pulled into a hug immediately as he hands her a blue carnation. Then I see him lean in and whisper in her ear, so I watch Chloe's expression change from happy to surprised to overwhelmed, just like mine did. She looks over at me for a second, locking eyes together, before she falls into a bear hug from Dad, just as I did. I bet Dad made her cry in joy just like he did me, that wonderful man.

There is a tap on my shoulder, pulling me from my daze as I turn around and see Rachel standing there, looking extremely happy and beautiful, just like the old Rachel used to look. This makes me really happy, I actually begin to smile more than before, seeing her looking so healthy again. Has it only been a week or two since rehab? She looks like she hadn't been there ever in her life. Before I can think, because of how I'm feeling, I just wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly, feeling her respond the exact same way to me. For the first time in a long while, I feel like Rachel and I are back to being sisters yet again.

"Max!" Rachel says, squeezing me tightly, "Man, it feels good to hug you like this again."

"Thank you so much for being here," I reply, trying to stop the tears still streaming down my face. "I mean it, thank you."

Rachel pulls away, holding me at arms length, tearing up like me. "I'm so happy to be here. Really, Max, I can never thank you enough for giving me a second chance."

Before I can respond, I feel arms wrap around me from behind, arms meeting under my chin as I feel a warm body press against me, knocking me slightly as the arms hold me tightly. I look over my shoulder to see my familiar blue-eyed girlfriend looking back at me, leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. I laugh as Chloe puts more of her weight on me, causing me to lean against the counter as she giggles against me, sending vibrations through me as I laugh with her. My eyes pop open and I see Rachel smiling and laughing with us. For some reason, that makes me feel good; it makes me feel like that's Rachel's way of accepting that me and Chloe are together now. Rachel reaches in and grabs my camera from me, turning it around and holding it up just as Chloe turns to face her, flicking off the camera as she holds me close. This moment is probably the nicest moment I ever had with both of them together around me.

"Who wants cake?" Joyce calls out from behind us, drawing our attention in.

Chloe lets me go a little bit, still holding me with her arms around my waist. Rachel walks around, patting Chloe on the shoulder as she walks by. I turn and focus on Chloe, smiling like a goon. I reach up and brush blue hair away from her face and say, "You are wonderful."

"I know that," Chloe says, cocky grin on her face, "You're just learning this now?"

"You managed to surprise me at every turn," I reply, gazing into those blue sapphires, "I have never felt so happy in my entire life. You did pull this surprise party together?"

"Yup, this is all me," Chloe blushes, swaying a little, trying to tear her gaze away from me, but failing miserably. "I just... wanted to make sure today is a day you will never fucking forget, that's all."

"I love you," I say quickly, smiling, resisting the urge to kiss her with my Dad just ten feet away from me.

Chloe leans it and hugs me, pressing her lips to my ear and replies, "Really, you do?"

I laugh and playfully hit Chloe in the chest as I say, "Of course I do, you dork!"

Chloe begins to chuckle against me, getting me to laugh in her arms as she says through her laughter, "I love you too. Now, let's go get some cake."

"Isn't the cake a lie though?" I ask quickly, laughing at my own joke, laughing even harder when Chloe gives me a confused look in response.

We walk over to Joyce who is slicing big slices of vanilla white cake for everyone. Once everyone gets a piece, we all go over and huddle into the booths to enjoy this homemade deliciousness, at least that's why my brain is calling this cake before I eat it. I slam in between Kate and Chloe, giving a sideways glance to Chloe to lock eyes, both of us already knowing how we are going to handle this amazing cake: we slam it down in our stomachs!

As we all eat, we are listening to Rachel talk about the rehab treatment so far and how it's going for her. Eventually we lead into Victoria and Nathan, for whatever unknown reason in the universe, being completely open about Nathan's issues and talking about the progress they both have been making. In a weird way, it's kind of nice to see them lower their walls of asshole enough to let us in. Then, embarrassing as it is, my dad started to tell some crazy stories of me and Chloe when were little, causing Joyce to jump in and start helping him tell these stories. Chloe and I just sunk in our spots trying to hide, praying that they stopped after the story when Chloe ran around the yard naked and I feel into dog poop at the park.

Then, Joyce gets up and tries to get our attention focused over at the counter. All of us listen, eventually, as Joyce folds her hands together in front of her before she speaks. "I just want to say a huge happy birthday to my daughter, Chloe, whom I love and some days I want to strangle."

Face getting redder, Chloe nods and replies, "Thanks mom."

"And a wonderful belated birthday to my second daughter, Max," Joyce says, eyes focusing on me now, blushing as she looks at me. "I'm so glad you came back in both Chloe and I's lives again, more than you will ever know. Happy Birthday girls!"

I smile and begin to blush furiously as well: Chloe and I, the tomato-faced couple. Then, when things couldn't get any more mushy, Dad gets up to speak and my face immediately falls behind Chloe's shoulder, face pressing against her warm skin as she looks over at me to hide her face. This is like the cutest, but most embarrasing thing ever. Dad puts his arm around Joyce, turns to us, and smiles brightly through his beard.

"I'll keep this super short, I promise," Dad begins, chuckling with Joyce smiling with him, "I'm just so happy to see my daughter so incredibly happy. It's been a really long time that I've seen you smile so much, Max, and it warms my heart to see you do it again. And Chloe, it makes me happy to see you again: I see so much of William in you hiding behind the beauty you got from your mom, and I see you picked up on David's temperament. I love you both, very much, and I'm very happy to see you two together again."

I sit back up as I watch Dad finish his speech, feeling Chloe's arm wrap around my shoulders to pull me in closer to her. Thanks, Che, because I'm not feeling hot enough from embarrassment, you have to be all super sly and sexy right now. Damn it, I know I love it. Dana and Juliet practically bounce up out of their seat to replace Joyce and Dad who sat back down. Oh god, here it goes, I can only imagine what's next.

"Okay, so, we can all stand up here and make a speech," Dana started, her overly dramatic arms and hands just exaggerating the worlds expressed.

"But, we are all going to do that eventually anyway," continued Juliet, hands resting on her hips, "But, first,"

Dana smiles at her girlfirend and then finishes the line, "Max, you're on!"

Oh god... oh man, it's my turn? Already? We never decided on this?! Oh no, if I was embarrassed before, I'm like blood red in the face now. Chloe looks over at me, a questioning look, but I avoid her gaze as I slide over her lap to get out of the booth. The minute I'm out, Chloe goes to speak when Kate slides out of the booth as well, over Chloe's lap, to stand next to me. Kate looks at me, smiling sweetly compared to my goon of a grin. Dana and Juliet sit back down next to Chloe, surrounding her like a security blanket, which only makes Chloe look a tad bit uncomfortable, in the most adorable way.

Kate turns her head towards the direction of the counter before looking back at me; a clear sign that what I need is back there. I turn and walk around the counter slowly, feeling the weight of eyes on me, and a pair of blue ones burning into the back of my head. Come on Max, handle your shit now, cause in a few seconds you will have to try harder to hide your embarrassment and you know it. I look over at Kate who continues to smile at me, making my heart feel a little more at ease, when I bend down under the counter and reach for a very slender object. Once the familiar feel is in my hand, I stand up and put my guitar on the counter top before walking around the front.

I hear gasps and a comment from Victoria, which I can't get mad at after how sweet she's been today, surprisingly, so I let it slide as I do everything in me to try and avoid looking directly at Chloe. Of course, Warren is rooting me on, because he's adorable like that. By the time I walk around and meet Kate again, I position myself on a stool next to her and slide the guitar off of the counter, holding it on my lap as I try to position myself correctly. Then, I made the mistake of looking up and looking at Chloe: her face is completely red, her eyes looking at me with a kind of longing mixed with surprise in her smile. I smile weakly at her before looking away, trying to catch my breath, only to find myself meeting eye contact with everyone: Dana and Juliet are looking on me like proud parents, Rachel is all smiles, Nathan and Victoria look amused if anything, Joyce looks like she's about to burst into tears and Dad just looks... looks like Dad. I feel butterflies everywhere in my stomach, I feel so nervous now, and I know I have to start soon.

Finally, before I lose my cool, I almost forget my extra help, my secret weapon, which is really just more moral support for me. I look over at Rachel and nod, signalling for her to come up and sit on my other side. Now, with both Kate and Rachel next to me, hands on my shoulders, my hands on the guitar, I take in a few deep breaths, close my eyes, and try to steady the beating of my heart. Come on, Max, start playing... You aren't alone, you have help, just calm down and breathe.

I begin to play, feeling the stress build inside of me, so my eyes focus only on my guitar, strumming the beat like how I've practiced for a few days. Kate and Rachel's hands are rubbing m back, trying to calm me down even though it feels like searing hot lava is about to fall from my eyes every time i look down at my hands. So, new strategy, especially since I need to start singing this familiar song to Chloe, so I, Max, must look at her. Oh geez. I tilt my head up as my eyes connect to Chloe who is gazing back at me as I begin to sing with a nervous twitch in my throat.

 _"I know they say that the space between,"_ It's like magic, as I start singing, it's like I can feel no holding back anymore and the words start to slide out of my mouth, _"Can make it stronger than we've ever seen... They might be right, but I disagree cause I've never felt stronger than when you're with me."_

For the first time in my life, for a very good reason, Chloe starts to cry in front of me, holding her smile as best as she can, but the struggle to do it is visible. Her eyes never leave me as I continue and I feel so nervous right now, but so happy seeing her react to this surprise. I quickly take in a deep breath and continue on, this time, Kate joins in to help me.

 _"Sometimes I wonder why you even care,"_ we both sing, Kate looking at my guitar, while I focus on Chloe alone, _"Cause even when I leave you're always there... with me."_

 _"And like a candle makes a brighter place,"_ I take the line by myself this time.

Kate smiles and jumps back in, " _This mark you've made on me can't be erased... I want to be so far gone in you... so far nothing else will ever do... I want to be so far gone in you... in you..."_

My heart is racing so fast, I feel like my face is about to melt off from the heat in my head. Luckly, my hands are strumming on their own, so it's one less thing I have to worry about whilst I'm worried I will bite my tongue, forget the words, or pass out before I finish singing. My eyes dance around really quick to observe everyone: Victoria and Nathan just sit amused, kind of emotionless, Warren is sitting there like a little child witnessing something magical, Dana and Juliet are crying now as well, what the fuck guys, Joyce is crying too which is something I expected, and Dad I think is crying too, but none of them as hard as Chloe is right now. She's trying so hard to not cry at all, still thinking that no one can see her bawling, yet she's a dry heave away from bursting. I can feel it too, tears reaching their peak as I try to stuff them back behind my hell-fire face.

 _"I've stood alone and I've fallen down... you're hands were there to pick me off the ground,"_ I can feel myself smiling as I look at Chloe, watching her break and release her sensitive side. Yeah, Max, kick that punk side back in the dark for a while, _"Sometimes I cry cause I can't believe... your love is big enough to cover me."_

This time, Rachel, with her hand still on my back, jumps in with me. _"Sometimes I've wondered if you're even there... but when I feel far away you meet me there... And like a candle makes a brighter place... This mark you've made on me can't be erased... Yeah."_

All three of us this time, quickly melting what little anxiousness I had inside of me. _"I wanna be so far gone in you... so far nothing else will ever do... I wanna be so far gone in you... I want to be lost."_

All three of us take in a huge breath of air. Kate and Rachel take the lead, leaving me to hit the higher notes of the song. Perfect. I keep playing as they go on to sing, _"I wanna to be lost in you..."_

Here we go, Max. _"Like a ship in the night!"_

 _"I wanna be lost in you..."_

 _"Underneath your sky!"_ Nice, nice.

 _"I wanna be lost in you..."_

 _"Like a ship in the night!"_ Slow finish on this one, Max, come on, almost done, _"I wanna be lost..."_

Big finish, all three of us, do it Max, do it! I look at both Kate and Rachel from the corners of my eye and all three of us finish on a confident note. _"I wanna be so far gone in you... so far nothing else will ever do... I wanna be so far gone in you... In you..."_

There is technically another chorus, but I stop right away because I'm shaking so hard right now, I don't think I have it in me to play it again. Kate and Rachel still have their hands on my back as the rest of the diner applauds immediately afterwards. I can't look at anyone, but my eyes just barely look up to catch a look at Chloe. Wowsers, she's a mess. Chloe is in full on emotional explosion, I think her nose is even running. She wipes her face with her arms roughly, making her already read skin even redder than before as she tries to compose herself. Oh, this is the sweetest thing ever.

I turn and put the guitar on the counter, wiping the sweat on my hands off on my pants as Kate gives me a big hug from the front and Rachel a big one from the back. In my head, I'm thanking them a million times over. They get up just as I do when I look over and see Chloe jump out of her seat, over the table, directly at me, tackling me into a huge bear hug. I barely have time to breathe as her arms squeeze me close to her, her face buried in my neck letting me feel her wet cheeks against my skin, her body pushing me back into the stool I just stood up from. I can only hug her back, with everything in me, letting my body almost fall limp into hers as the stage fright stress oozes out of me. I love this girl.

"Damn you, Max," Chloe whispers to me, slightly deafened by the noise around us, "Damn you for making me cry you nerd."

I just laugh, my face nuzzling her neck as well as I reply, "Were you surprised?"

"Hella," Chloe says bluntly. She gives me one last squeeze before pulling back, holding me at arms length, "I want to kiss you so badly right now, but I know you're worried about your dad."

"Okay love birds, time for other things!" Dana cries over the noise of everyone. Chloe grabs my hands and guides me back to the seat, having me sit on her lap as we watch people simmer down so that Dana can talk. Juliet joins her up there, both of them still wiping their eyes. "Right. Max, that was beautiful."

"Fantastic," Juliet adds, her hands now joining Dana's in order to calm her girlfriend down, "Well, Max, you made us all cry, but I think Chloe can top that. Just a bet."

"Just a feeling deep down in our guts," Dana replies, sweetly. "Chloe? Max, this is something that, even though it's from Chloe, we all kind of helped work on for you."

Oh god, the butterflies are back, this time they're attacking every little microscopic bacteria like an assault just making my stomach do flips. I think I can feel myself shaking as I stand up to let Chloe out. Chloe stands up, turns to me and guides me backwards to the edge of the bench. I want to kiss her right now, and I know she wants to kiss me too, but some how we find the strength to hold it back. Dana and Juliet stand aside and go sit back down next to me. Chloe stands up, backing up to the counter until she hits it, still wiping her face of tears.

Just as there was a hoot from Rachel, Chloe reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a crinkled square of paper, flipping in her fingers as she unfolded it. Chloe doesn't look at me as she does this, opening up the paper in her hands slowly, so I watch her face turn as red as mine did. Suddenly, all emotion drained out of her face and I am no longer looking at a red lobster, but a pale ghost of a person standing before me with blue hair. She's nervous. I look down at her hands; they hold the paper tightly enough to show how much Chloe starts to shake. I'm feeling really bad now, I want to run up there and hug her, but it would ruin it and Chloe wouldn't want that. Chloe takes a hard swallow of air and opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out of her mouth, her gaze still on the paper and nothing else. I'm getting nervous myself now, more nervous of the fact that Chloe looks like she's going to pass out before anything happens.

Then, I look over and see Dana get up, walking over to Chloe. Chloe looks at her stunned, still speechless, as Dana puts a hand on Chloe's, slowly sliding the paper out of her fingers. Before Chloe can react, Dana's arm wraps around her, leaving her standing there looking at Dana a bit stunned. Dana looks at the paper, looks over at Chloe, before looking at me finally. I can feel my stomach do another flip, anymore I may hurl up the cake.

 _"Max,"_ Dana says, reading off of the paper. Chloe stands there, shaking, as she watched Dana read whatever is on this paper out loud for her. Dana looks over and smiles at Chloe before continuing on, _"It's your birthday, kind of, and that is something special. So many things have happened this year: mom and David have been married for a year now, I have a steady job for the first time, there was an end to Rachel and my relationship as a start to a friendship, and my best friend in the world came back to me after five painful years apart."_

I gulp. I can feel myself rubbing my arms out of nerves as I look over and see Kate step up before Dana can continue. Dana hands the paper over to Kate before sitting down, leaving Kate next to Chloe. Kate flashes a quick smile up at Chloe and I'm not sure what kind of magic is behind that smile, or any gesture from Kate, but that smile was enough for Chloe to let a bit of her anxiety to the wind as her arm wraps around, resting on Kate's shoulders. Damn it, Kate, you are one magical person.

Kate holds the paper out and continues where Dana left off: _"In those five years, both of us have suffered being separated from each other. While I was in Arcadia, doing drugs to numb myself while dealing with my mood swings, trying to look out for my Mom through my poor mental health, vandalizing objects, bullying, undecided in trying to figure out if I was a boy or girl for the wrong reasons, hurting myself and... contemplating suicide, you were in Seattle, becoming more depressed and anxious, starving yourself because you can't eat, letting your body waist away at the thought of never seeing me again. Both of us, nearly dying from being apart..."_

Kate looks up and towards Rachel, holding out the paper to her. Rachel gets up and takes it from Kate, letting Chloe slide her arm off of Kate's shoulders in order for Rachel to step in the same spot. Boy, when Dana said they all worked on this, she wasn't lying. This is... heavy, even for Chloe. I was nervous just trying to sing, saying all of this, knowing how Chloe is, is tough to imagine. Rachel looks nervously at Chloe, only to receive one of the warmest smiles Chloe ever gave before. Opening up the paper, Rachel looks at me and smiles before reading on.

 _"Then... one day... what seems like ages ago now, I get a call from a friend begging me to go on a blind date with someone who, and I quote, "Would change my life forever." "_ Rachel puts her hand on Chloe, turning to her and giving Chloe the cockiest smile I've ever seen her give anyone. Chloe just laughed, basically a blunt admission to the statement made. It's true though, if it hadn't been for Rachel to begin with, Chloe and I wouldn't be where we are now. Chloe laughs and nudges Rachel lightly before Rachel focuses back on the paper and continues on. _"I didn't want to go, but I went anyway just to get out of the house. So, I go and I arrive at the restaurant only to see someone that I'd never thought I'd ever see again. It was that exact moment, when I looked at you, and Max, you looked back at me... I knew that I could never be apart from you ever again. It was that moment when I knew that I loved you more than I ever imagined loving anyone."_

Oh... oh god, here are the tears, they're here and I can't stop them this time. It's a waterfall, I can't control it, I'm weeping, my vision is blurry from water just falling from my eyes as my heart inflates five times the size. Through the blurry vision, I see Rachel turn to Chloe, her hand on Chloe's shoulder, squeezing it while they exchanged a heart-filled smile between each other, before Rachel holds the paper out to Warren who practically runs up to grab it from her. My heart is beating so hard, but it feels so wonderful, as I try sustain the weeping I'm doing.

Chloe and Warren fist bump as Warren begins to read, Chloe standing there with her face pointed at the ground, still too nervous to look at me. I don't know if I can handle this adorableness on top of this overwhelming feeling of love being projected to me. But, through my struggle, I stop and focus on Warren who starts to read, what I assume to be, his part of the speech.

Warren smiles at me and starts reading, " _I grew worried, instantly, that you wouldn't like me at all anymore, that you wouldn't recognize me or see me as your friend, so it was hard trying to hold back everything until I knew for sure. That moment, in the junkyard, is perfect example of one of my weaker moments. But, there was and is something between us, some magnetic pull keeping us together, this intense, invisible force that I cannot describe."_

I laugh a little, thinking my head how obvious it was that Warren helped write that part. I could only smile, agreeing to that intensity that I can feel right now, as I sit here, watching Chloe avoid looking at me like a beautiful little girl in trouble. Warren hands over the speech, unexpectedly, to Victoria, who takes it from him and stands next to Chloe a decent distance apart. Victoria helped too? How did this even happen? Chloe pulled out all the stops for this.

They gave each other a glance, not showing either any more than the faintest of smiles, before Victoria read her part out loud. _"I am putting all of me out here, right now, for you, Max, because I want you to see everything that I am. I am a mess."_ The look Chloe gives Victoria is a look of shock mixed with humor and I can't help, but laugh at that. Victoria glances at Chloe quickly before continuing on. _"I am a punk, a crazy minded, impulse of a woman with a foul mouth and dirty ways. I'm bipolar, I'm stubborn, I'm rough and boyish like a man with all the exaggerations of a woman. I'm kind of a stoner,"_ Victoria trails off, glancing over at Joyce before saying, "Sorry," out loud. Joyce just shakes her head and shrugs. I don't blame her, it's not like it isn't true. The look on Chloe's face is priceless right now. _"But, I am also very kind, very protective, very loyal and honest, I am proud, brave, territorial, a bit too clingy, passionate and compassionate. I can be patient when I need to be and childish when I choose to be, but most of all I can and will be everything you ever need me to be."_

That... was absolutely beautiful. Even Chloe looks at Victoria in shock at the words written down. I feel elated, like a balloon filled with ... with... fuck it, I'm going to say the cheesy thing: filled with love. I have never in my life felt so loved, so needed, so wanted, so cared for, and so special in someones eyes. And what makes this so much more overwhelming is that even though they all helped write all of this, I still feel more important to these people now on top of all the love Chloe gives me. This is the best moment of my life: surrounded by people who care about me and a woman who loves me infinitely.

Juliet comes up to take over for Victoria this time. I try to pull myself together, but it's getting harder to hold everything together the more I hear. With an arm around Chloe's waist, and Chloe's arm around Juliet's, the speech, the heart melting speech, continues on, _"Everything is going to change now that we are together and everything is on the table, but the heart of all of this is that I am never leaving you again. No matter what happens, or where you go, I will always be there with you. I will never let you suffer again, I will never let you get so upset like you have before. You...,"_ Juliet began to tear up herself, crying as she struggles not too, making me cry even more, damn it, _"You are my everything... and I will spend my entire life trying to be yours."_

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Damn it, Chloe, damn you and your beautiful sappiness. My heart is hurting, but in such a wonderful way, I can't breathe and it's delightful, I can't stop crying because it feels so good to just cry it all out. I'm heaving because i'm crying so hard that I'm struggling for air, but I don't care, because I've never felt this way before. I'm shivering, I'm shaking, I'm quickly becoming light headed, and it's never felt so amazing. Juliet hands the paper back to Chloe, patting her on the shoulder before sitting down next to Dana. Finally, finally, Chloe looks up at me and she instantly breaks, starting to cry as hard as I am to match my mess of a face. I'm a wreck, but it feels so good right now.

Chloe wipes her face and picks up the paper, reading it out loud before she loses her confidence again. _"Max... I love you so much... and I always have, ever since the day we met, back in first grade, when those idiot bullies ran away from me holding a broom against them, when I helped you up and you looked at me with mud all over your face, tears running down your red cheeks, thanking me before you hugged me..."_ My mind is swirling: I remember that day so well... so well... Chloe looks up at me quickly and continues on, _"We never had many friends because you and I were always teased, so we kept to ourselves, our own pirate crew. We spent every day together, every night at one of our homes. I remember when I told mom, one day, I remember now, telling her that Max is the only person I could ever love as much as her and dad... The day my dad died, you and I were in the kitchen, making... I forget what we were making, I think it was cookies or some shit..."_ Hahaha, damn it, Chloe, don't make me laugh while I'm struggling to keep my lungs and stomach inside of me. Chloe laughs, shrugs, and continues to read on. _"Then we started drawing when Mom came home and told us what happened. You were there when I needed you the most, but then you left and I... I never, ever, stopped loving you as much as I thought I did. Even when you were gone, when I almost killed myself, when I met Rachel, even before our blind date, I never stopped loving you..."_

I can't even hold myself up anymore, my hands are trying to hold my body weight up straight as I sit on the edge of the bench, struggling to look at Chloe through tears. I can hear myself crying now, not caring if others can hear me, I am bawling heavily just looking at my girlfriend who is beginning to bawl herself. Chloe looks up at me, shaking and smiling as tears keep breaking free from her as she struggles to breathe. I know the feeling, because I'm feeling like gravity is about to let me go and I can't stop it. Chloe is beautiful and magnificent. She, in more ways than one, is perfect... to me. I don't think I deserve someone so amazing, but I am so in love with such an amazing woman.

Chloe, shaking still, shifts as she holds the speech in her hands, looks up at me quickly before reading more, _"Max, I know... I know it's only been like a month or so and we've only been girlfriends for like half of that, but I know that... I know that I've loved you infinitely longer.."_ Chloe looks up at me again, taking in a deep breath of air, letting it slowly out in a last minute attempt to still her self. _"... So, I'm going to ask this anyway... I never want to be apart from you again because you... are my life now and you will forever be my life. And maybe, not now, not in the near future, not even in the next year, but maybe someday... I want to hold your hand, I want to stare into your beautiful gemstone eyes... in front of our friends and family... as one."_

Oh fuck me, oh my god no... No, this isn't ... I can't... Chloe, Chloe I can't even... My brain is in a whirl, I can't think right, I can't focus, there are words I want to say, but I can't say them. I feel like I can hear the thoughts of others around me talking, whispering, uttering, even though everyone is on the edge of their seats waiting to hear Chloe finish this speech, yet all I can do, besides trying to avoid hyperventilating, is choke out, "Chloe?..."

With a smile, a cocky glance up to me, showing me that the old Chloe had snuck it's way back from the world of the mushy, and she put the speech aside on the table. Chloe looks at me, her eyes locking with mine immediately, and suddenly the world is gone... all that's left is her, all I have left to focus on is Chloe... And I listen... and Chloe asks, "So I guess, what I'm asking is, really badly... Max Caulfield... will you, one day, before we die, will you... marry me?"

Fuck it, I don't care what anyone or anything thinks right now, i can't just sit here any longer feeling the like luckiest, best, most beautiful, most admired, fucking greatest person in front of someone amazingly greater than me. I jump up and jump into Chloe's arms without any give a shit.

My arms wrap around her, my lips collide with hers instantly as I can feel myself take her breath away as her arms slid around me. There is nothing on this planet that can compare to how I feel right now. I've never felt so amazing in my life. As we kiss, I can feel both of us bawling still, my tongue instantly find it's way into her mouth giving me what I so desperately wanted: to get lost into Chloe without any care about the world around me. She moans into me, I moan and groan into her, feeling both of our tears streaming down our face, tasting the saltiness of them as we kiss. We are so close together, wrapped up in each other, holding each other, kissing each other, letting the moment overwhelm the both of us, becoming something infinitely better than our individual selves. I can't even describe how I feel, because I'm sure there aren't any words to explain how I'm feeling right now... All I know is that I am forever Chloe's, no matter what happens, I am all hers and she is all mine. Forever.

"THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL FUCKING THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" Rachel shouts into the room. Chloe and I break apart, gasping for air as we slowly start to smile the more Rachel went on. "YOU TWO ARE WAY TO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE RIGHT NOW, SOMEONE GET ME A FUCKING NAPKIN!"

"HERE, I TOOK FIFTEEN OF THEM!" Kate shouts, handing over something to Rachel, what I can only imagine to be napkins.

Chloe and I laugh, not breaking any eye contact or breaking bodies apart as we just listen to the room around us. Chloe smiles, wiping tears from my face with her hand as she laughs and asks, "So I guess that's a 'yes' then?"

"Hella," I say quickly before reaching in for another kiss from her.

Through the crying, and I mean the loud crying from our friends, I can hear Joyce near the back of the diner, saying, "Oh my god, I have another beautiful daughter now that I love so much."

"So do I," Dad says, sniffling, "Two beautiful daughters."

"Jules, are you okay?" Dana asks her girlfriend from behind us.

Juliet just huffs, sniffs, and replies in the same tone as Rachel did, "DANA, WE NEED TO GIVE THEM OUR GIFT. THIS IS TO MUCH, I CAN'T STOP CRYING."

Finally, I turn around to face the group, letting Chloe hold onto me tightly against her, her chin falling on my shoulder, both of us trying to keep the contact between us as tight as possible. I look over at the group: damn, is that what I looked like? Everyone's in a wreck stage, even Warren is bawling his eyes out with Kate in his arms, you would have thought this was like the Titanic sinking again. I feel a little bad, but that feeling is completely erased in less than a second as I remember what just happened. I don't think I could ever be upset the same way as I used to be because of this moment, this moment that I will remember for as long as I live. Even if it's at the expense of the amusing reactions from our friends right now, in this moment. Even Nathan looks like he's struggling to cry, mostly because Victoria cried a little as well.

Dana gets up, walks over to us and holds out her closed hand to me. I look at Chloe before reaching out, putting my open palm under her hand as she drops two gold band rings into my hand. I look up at her, my mouth dropping in shock, before Dana smiles and says, "They're promise rings for you and Chloe, until you guys do decide to get engaged officially."

Turning to Chloe, I slide one of the gold bands on her left ring finger as she did the same to me. Promise rings: holding a promise greater then the bond of marriage, it's holding the bond of love everlasting between us, no matter what the world throws at us now. Damn, Max, corny as fuck, but I can't help but feel this way.

The night got shorter, it seems. Maybe because I just thought everything is a blur since Chloe and I kissed. Everyone kept going on about how beautiful that speech was, much to Chloe's embarrassment. We eat some more cake, trying to calm ourselves down after such a display. Eventually, the evening fully envelops us. Joyce packs up cake for everyone as Juliet and Warren start cleaning up the diner for her. I pack up my guitar, which Kate takes kindly from me, and wait as Chloe approaches me. I can only smile now, letting the happiness I'm feeling fill me up again.

Chloe comes closer, wrapping me up in her arms again, and asks in a low tone, "Are you ready to go?"

I nod and reply, "I am so tired, Chloe, I can't wait to go back and get some sleep."

"Sleep?" Chloe asks, her grin flashing on her face, causing me to worry because clearly, 'sleep' is not in the plans. Chloe laughs and says, "We aren't done here yet, Caulfield... or should I call you 'Price' now?"

I playfully punch her arm and reply, "Or I could call you 'Caulfield' now?"

Chloe shrugs and says, "We can decide later. We have tons of time, it's not like we're getting married tomorrow."

"So, what do you have in mind then?" I ask, feeling myself get a little more excited then I probably should have.

Chloe shrugs, kind of doing a little jig with me in her arms, and replies, "Not sleep... not yet anyway, I have one last surprise for you, Max. I'm pretty sure this is going to be the least expected one."

"Oh, man, you went all out for this, didn't you?" I reply, smiling like a child, squeezing her closer to me until our noses are touching. "Is that where we're going now?"

Chloe smiles, grabbing my hands as she starts to lead me towards the door, "Oh yeah. Trust me, Max, you aren't expecting this. Trust me."

How, in the whole of the universe, could I ever not trust her?

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know, I know... I can't even, I just... I know.  
**


	26. Pirate Ship

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 26: Pirate Ship** (Rated M) **  
**

* * *

Author's Note: _I know, it's been a while since the last chapter, even longer since I've written one of these. For both, I apologize, but life gets in the way sometimes._

 _First off, this chapter is long. Be prepared, it is a total of 10,637 words not including this note or the words above it. This chapter is also, Rated M for reasons you will understand._

 _Secondly, I would like to make note of this now. I Am Very Aware That My Writing Has Flaws! I want to thank you to the people who have pointed out all my errors within the story so far, again thank you, but I hope you understand that I am not perfect. I have received offers from two people to help me revise this story, which I plan on doing soon, hopefully, but until then, this is what you get. I know, it would be a lot better if grammatically correct, but I am trying very hard. I still want you to let me know, if you want, when mistakes are made. I'm not saying stop. You are helping me out here, and for that I'm grateful._

 _Please leave a review even if you hate it. I stress this a lot. How can I know how well the story is doing or what you do / do not like if you don't tell me, right? For guests, if you want me to reply to you, please find me either on twitter or one of the many other social medias I have posted on my profile._

 _Thank you guys for your patience!_

* * *

The air of Arcadia is warmer than usual tonight yet still managing to send shivers down my spine as Chloe and I sit in her truck getting ready to pull out of the Two Whales. My mind is focused on the the images of people within the diner, cleaning up and carrying on after our departure. I can still see the looks on everyone's faces after I kissed Chloe, still feeling the overwhelming joy inside of me as I sit here playing with my gold promise ring. My right hand reaches up to my chest, lightly tapping the bandage that is covering my blue butterfly tattoo only to feel the stinging sensation much like a sunburn. It doesn't bother me though because I'm way to elated to be bothered by pain, but I do slowly peel off the bandage over it. Ew. The air stings worse now and the tattoo is oozing, making me feel a bit sick.

"Here," Chloe says as she hands me a few tissues, "Don't rub it at all, dab it lightly just to get the plasma and blood. Then, rub a bit of that on it."

As I begin to dab at it carefully, to a point where I'm convinced the whole thing is going to peel off like a sticker, Chloe points over to the glove compartment in front of me. I lean over to open it, seeing a mess of papers, bills, some empty cigarette packs, gum, some old photos underneath a bottle of Aquaphor lotion laying on top. I grab it, opening it for a dab of clear, smooth lotion on my finger tip that instantly slide over the raw skin. Feeling the soothing effects of the painful sting fade away for the most part, I lean back and sigh, my head tilting to my left so my eyes can wonder onto Chloe.

This girl next to me, this beautiful woman, this amazing person has made me so incredibly happy all in one night and the night isn't over yet. What are you planning, Chloe? What else could you possibly be plotting in your head this time? I'm not sure if anything can top the surprise at the diner, the speech, and the proposal... Oh my dog, technically I'm engaged! I'm literally promised to Chloe! I'm going to be Maxine Price one day, whenever it becomes legal for two girls to get married in the states. This is insane and completely unexpected from my blue-haired angel. I've never felt so loved from someone that I love with all my heart. Maybe this nerd is, for once, the luckiest person on the planet? Maybe.

Buildings are quickly becoming non-existent in the brush of forest surrounding the bay as we drive into the darkness, turning on an abandoned road just outside of the main town. My stomach butterflies are back, fluttering around all over, causing me to sit up straight so I can focus on the road ahead. This is exciting as it is terrifying; I'm never normally out in the bay at night for any reason. This is boggling my mind, I can't think of what this surprise could be. Not like that's the first time today, I haven't been able to guess anything Chloe's thrown at me, but I'm really enjoying the outcomes.

Not two minutes on the road does Chloe pull off to the right a little bit and stop her truck in front of a wooden gate closing off an old dirt trail into the woods. This seems like a set up to a horror movie, but after the wonderful night I just had, do I really mind if Chloe turns out to be the killer? My head turns to the left and my eyes fix on Chloe who is sliding out of the truck as I watch her. Quickly, she turns around and gestures me to stay put. Yes, ma'am. Chloe turns and jogs over to the wooden and opens it up enough for the truck to get through. With a final push using her boot, the wooden gates slide open wider, ready for us to enter.

The second Chloe gets into her truck, she looks over at me and smiles warmly, her lip quivering slightly. She's excited about something, or nervous, I can't tell. Now I'm nervous as we drive off into the darkness, Chloe switching off her lights just to amplify the horror. Slowly, we drift into the woods and I still do not protest anything, trusting my instinct to trust Chloe completely. My inner self is kicking me for not having a weapon to protect me other than my camera, quickly flashing memories of Fatal Frame across my eyes as I shudder against the seat. When I look over at Chloe, I'm slightly reassured at the smile she leaves lingering from cheek to cheek. The second I look away from her, I can see why she's grinning so widly. Through the remaining of the trees all I can see is a faint glowing light shining through the darkness growing brighter as we continue to push past the last of the forest. On my left I can hear Chloe exhale a deep breath of air as we brake through and into a clearing, my eyes fixated on the center. I can feel myself grinning wide, my cheeks growing flushed again, feeling speechless at the sight I'm seeing.

Standing there, as tall and strong as ever all the way to the top, our old hang out spot from when we were younger: the pirate tree fort that Chloe's dad built for us a long time ago is still here, still looking stronger than ever. William made us a pirate ship fort at the top of the tallest tree in the forest, sitting in between three thick branches to balance out the weight. The ship-fort had a small foremast off the main deck with a small bowsprit sticking out towards the direction of the bay, the mainmast stuck up just behind the back of the main quarter near the mizzenmast that stuck out more towards the ocean. William even put up sails for us, black ones with white skull and cross bones, stuck up into the sea wind. Our main quarter is a small box about the size of the trunk of the tree and a half, stretching from each of the three branches that hold up the ship. On the left side of the ship is a para-cord ladder leading from the fort all the way down the side of the trunk to the bottom where William built us a small ship pier all the way around the tree.

Just seeing all of this again warms my heart, and it's then I notice some little differences that Chloe had made, causing me to feel even warmer. Strings of lantern lights and Christmas lights are strung around the entire fort above us all the way down the trunk to the pier. Near where we stand, by the entrance onto the pier, is a small table with two chairs and a basket resting on top. More lights string around the pond in the back, but also, there are some little lantern lights strung all the way around the clearing, all connecting to the pier.

I don't even know how to process this without weeping again because when I thought this day was overwhelming before, this is an amazing finisher to the day. Not only is it thoughtful and sweet, it's memories for both of us under a clear night sky with the rare warm air nights passing through Arcadia. Damn, Chloe, you are one smooth punk that I underestimated. I can feel the tears roll down my cheeks as I think this, looking around the entire clearing as though I'm starring at a beautiful piece of canvas art in a museum or a freedom shot out of the lens of my camera. Once I do a full three sixty around, I turn back to Chloe, my face wet with tears and a smile carved into my face because there's really nothing else I can do then cry happily.

"I guess that means you like it, right?" Chloe asks, leaning against the truck, hands in her pockets with a shy smile on her face. "I told you that you wouldn't expect this."

I wipe my face with my sleeve, let out a chuckle at myself and reply, "How could I have expected... any of this today? Of all places, Chloe, I- this is the last place I expected to be tonight."

Chloe smiles at me, her head tilted down to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. I'm amazed as I stare at her, my heart is beating faster than ever and my breathing is ragged. I am so... I don't even know a better way to describe how happy I am right now, but I am truly and incredibly happy, I've never in my life felt this amazingly happy before. Five years ago, I could never imagine being so happy especially around Chloe. Back then, my biggest issue was trying to forget Chloe when I couldn't. If I had, if I never came back to Arcadia again, I would never be here in this moment. Now, as I stand here, I can't imagine being anywhere else in the world then right here, staring at my adorable hardcore girlfriend with ripped jeans, electric blue hair, and a cocky grin plastered on her face most of the time. I wait until Chloe looks back up at me before I grin even harder, letting my joy practically explode out of my face.

Chloe stands up straight, her left hand reaching to the back of her neck and asks, "So, are you hungry? All we ate was cake back at the diner."

"What do you got?" I ask, my hands wrapped around my chest as though I'm trying to hold all this joy inside of me. To be honest though, I am a bit hungry, I didn't have much cake and I know Chloe didn't.

With a step forward, Chloe leans in to press her forehead near mine, hovering over me so I can inhale her scent to add on to the thousand fucking feelings I'm having at this moment. Up on my toes a bit, I push my lips onto hers, taking a huge breath that sends my mind racing the path of sensations flooding down my body. Damn it's like an electric burst every single time. I can feel her hands grasp the sides of my face, applying very little pressure as she deeps the kiss for only a few seconds before pulling away.

Chloe's hands fall to her side and she starts to lead me towards the pier where the table is at. I follow her to the table, taking a seat across from Chloe as she begins to pull stuff out of the basket in front of us. This is like a picnic: two paper plates are pulled out followed by two sandwiches, vegetable sticks and... chocolate milk. Oh, my sweet grown-up child of a woman. This is the exact same kinds of lunches we used to eat as kids when we came here. Chloe divides up the goods, puts the basket down on the side and as per our usual ritual, we glance at one another before diving in to our meal. The first bite I take, my inner child smiles at Chloe's inner child as peanut butter and jelly fuels my taste buds like it never has before. I can't help, but laugh as I eat this.

"I don't remember P. B. and J. tasting so good," I mumble trying to talk while peanut butter tries to keep my upper and lower jaw together.

Chloe laughs with her mouth full before grumbling, "Price value sandwich."

"That's so lame," I reply, wiping my mouth and swallowing my food. "As lame as that was, I can't believe you pulled all of this together, Chloe."

Chloe shrugs as she downs her chocolate milk, proceeding with a healthy belch afterwards. Mmm... my girl. Chloe laughs and says, "I had a shit ton of help from your Blackwell crew, that's for fucks sure."

"Really?" I ask, curious.

"Hella. Well, not so much with the gallery, that was me and Kate," Chloe says, leaning back in her chair a bit, "The tattoo was all me, I wasn't even sure if you would say 'yes' to that at all, Max, but you have hella balls hippy. The diner was mom's idea, but everyone else pitched in."

I feel myself smiling, my face filling with warmth yet again tonight as I reply, "And this?"

"This? My idea with help from your posse," Chloe says scratching her neck. "I wanted to pick the most secluded spot that would make you happy and this is the first place that came to mind."

I shook my head, still holding my grin despite my hair flying across my face, "You did all of this for me on your birthday. I can't even compare-"

"Nothing to compare, Max, besides you're surprise just... was amazing," Chloe replies, her eyes faintly shining with the light from the strands of lights all around. Woah, I'm feeling extremely flustered right now. Really, Max?

After a while of just scarfing down our dinner which ended up being more satisfying than I thought it would be, I took the liberty of cleaning up the little bit of dishes we had by just putting them back in the basket. I look over at Chloe who is now exaggerating a full stomach, leaning back in the chair with her hands on her stomach as she nonchalantly slides her boots up onto the table. Casual and relaxed already, huh? How is that possible? I'm so incredibly giddy about all of this and Chloe acts like it's a normal night for her. Deciding to try and settle my stomach so I don't barf up our meal, I grab the basket before getting up to head back to the truck. Not three seconds away, I can hear chair scrape against wood before footsteps came up from behind me.

"You don't have to do that, Mega Max, I can do it," Chloe says, trying to grab the basket from me.

I resist, pulling my arm back to her surprise and reply, "I'm capable of putting a basket back into your truck, Che."

Chloe shrugs with a laugh and says, "I know you are, I'm just saying that I could do it for you. It's what first mate's do."

"Oh, really?" I reply, teasingly, holding the basket behind my back, "I'll tell you what, first mate, I will handle the basket while you handle the ship."

Chloe raises her eyebrow at me, hands on her hips as she stares me down. "Handle the ship?"

I smile again, raising my hand up in the air to point up towards the ship-fort at the top of the tree. "As your captain, I'm commanding you to handle the ship until I get there. Do you have a problem with that, First Mate Price?"

Chloe's mouth drops letting lose a laugh. Before she can even reply, her eyes scan me up and down before she slides her hands into her pockets and replies, "Yes, Captain Caulfield, right away."

Chloe takes a step back before turning towards the pier and running to get to the ladder. Hmm, giving orders is fun even though that wasn't the best thing I could order her to do. Walking to the truck, I put the basket in the truck-bed before looking up at the fort. Chloe had just gotten inside by the time I glance upwards, lights flickering as she walks past them until I can see the frame of Chloe step out onto the foremast, hands gripping the railing as she looks down towards me. Suddenly, her arm starts waving in my direction as though I can't see her at all.

"HEY, CAPTAIN!" Chloe shouts down to me, startling me for a second, "GRAB THE BAG IN THE BACK AND COME ON UP!"

Bag? I turn around and search the truck, scanning the back through the little light that's shining off of the lights around me. Over in the corner is a black backpack sitting by itself. I reach in to grab it, throw it over my shoulder before turning and walking towards the pier.

Finally, I can feel myself actually get nervous again. Taking another step onto the pier at the bottom just kick starts memories from when Chloe and I were here last under completely different circumstances. The last time I remember climbing this ladder, I climbed up slowly because I knew that it would be the last time I'd see it again. Now, I feel excited to get to the top and see what awaits on board. My hands grip the rope of the ladder as I look up to see Chloe's head sticking out at me, looming over me. My first step up and I can feel my stomach do a flip.

The higher I climb, the more I realize that I am out of shape. I don't remember feeling slightly out of breath the closer I got to the top. I look up and Chloe is leaning against the doorway, watching me with a grin on her face. "How you doing down there, hippy? You're are hella sluggish, Max."

"I haven't done much... climbing lately," I reply, taking another step up, "Besides, between... the two of us, I remember... you being the clumsy one."

"Anyone can slip up and fall," Chloe says down to me, adjusting her feet, "What about you? I remember a little doe named Caulfield who tried to prove herself to me and almost died doing it."

I laugh to myself as I take in a deep breath of air. "You always made... fun of me for being scared... So I knew I had to do something."

Chloe laughs, her head hitting the wood of the fort, "By hanging yourself off of the balcony of the fortmast with one arm for almost five minutes?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," I reply quickly, only a few ladder steps away from the top. "Besides... it worked didn't it?"

Chloe gets down on one knee, her right arm hanging on the frame of the entry way as she extends her left arm out towards me. I take it eagerly, hanging on as I take the last few steps up into the fort entrance. Chloe hoists me upwards until I'm standing up against her, trying to get my barrings as Chloe takes the backpack from me. I look up at her as Chloe reaches down and kisses me softly, taking me by a pleasant surprise as my hands rest on her shoulders to stabilize me. Yes, totally different than before, we didn't kiss like this when we were younger and Chloe certainly didn't make me feel this 'heated' before. I will never get tired of this. Before I know it, Chloe's lips break from mine leaving them cold as Chloe turns to the other side of the fort.

Looking around, I can't help, but feel more at home. Our old drawings are still up on the walls, our super hero drawings with some manga that we thought looked awesome. Chloe took the liberty of setting up house for the night with a makeshift bed near the one corner closest to the balcony, making me question one or more intention in her head. Over in the corner, Chloe is unpacking the backpack, dividing some things up between the two of us. She tosses me something wrapped with a bow that I catch quickly. My hands squeeze it, feeling around to guess what it could be as I look up at Chloe who is holding something similar to mine.

"What's this?" I ask, eyes still locked on her.

Chloe shrugs and replies, "I'm not sure. There's a note here though."

I squeeze the package and ask, "What does it say?"

"It says, _'For your birthday night, Rachel,'_ on it," Chloe replies before tossing the note on the fort floor. Chloe casts me a sideways glance before ripping her package open, letting the paper fall down from her hands. I squint a bit as a shiny bit of blue fabric falls over her hands as I hear Chloe chuckle. "Hah, what? Rachel, what the fuck are you- wait... Max, open yours."

Chloe looks over at me as I look down at my hands. With a deep intake of air, I open mine up more carefully and instantly blush. Opening the gift, moving the paper out of the way as it falls to my shoes, I unravel a large red flannel shirt hiding a pair of... very small pink underwear inside it. My face gets even redder than it has before as I look at these, trying to figure out why the hell Rachel would push so hard. Before I hold up what I have, I tuck the underwear in a sleeve of the flannel shirt so that Chloe can't see it yet.

"A flannel shirt," I reply, seemingly not amused. "She gave me a shirt."

Chloe stands up, holding up her clothing in her hands, "Damn, Rachel thinks she's hella sly."

"Why do you say that?" I ask quickly.

"Max, do you remember movie night? When I showed up looking like a so-called twelve year old boy?" Chloe asks, suddenly holding up her clothing, "Well, apparently Rachel made the assumption that you would like to see me dressed up again."

Oh fuck... well, Rachel is fucking right. Even though she looked like a kid, the way that tank was to tight for her and those shorts just hung off her hips so low, it was really hot in my opinion. Aww, Rachel, you shouldn't have... and then my gift starts to make more sense to me. My face is getting hotter the longer I gaze over at Chloe which is quickly noticed.

"Uh, Max, Earth to nerd," Chloe says, waving her hand in front of me, "Quit imagining me in these clothes, dude."

"Did she put in the beanie?" I ask quickly, trying to hide my face from her.

Chloe looks through her clothes only to pull out some small wool thing from the tank top. "Holy shit, it is my beanie."

"Rachel thinks of everything, I guess," I reply, meaning for it to sound very nice and calm, but the look Chloe gives me makes me question it.

"Max," She says, looking over at me as I receive a very worried look from Chloe across the room, "I'm not trying to force you to do anything. I mean this clothing thing, I didn't even know about it."

I shrug and look back to say, "I know. It's alright."

There's an awkward silence between us as we both contemplate exactly what we've been thinking since we opened the packages. The idea of seeing Chloe in those clothes again, admittedly, turns me on. After a day as perfect as today has been, it's practically perfect that Rachel would jump to this assumption and push us together. I admit it though, I've thought about being with Chloe for a while now. Up until this moment, I felt so bad and awkward thinking of her that way. Intentional or not, is tonight going to lead us to that? The question is, Max, is that what you want to happen? The second I try to get myself to focus on what is going on, I look over and see Chloe start to strip down, immediately making me turn away out of respect, despite my curiosity. Okay so, don't freak out, Max, we're just changing clothing so that we can sleep. I almost wish Rachel packed me some pants at least, not that I'm cold, but I'm way more exposed then Chloe is. Fuck it, Max, just do it.

With my hands trembling, I slide off my hoodie as I kick my shoes off towards the empty corner. As I go to lit my shirt off, I glance quickly over at Chloe only to catch shot of her bare back which... is looking beautiful right now. Focus. Turning back to my corner, I pull my shirt off completely only to hesitate as to whether or not I should remove my bra. Technically, I don't sleep with a bra on because it's weird, but does that send the wrong message to Chloe since we will be sharing a bed anyway. Screw the bra, Max, your girlfriend is going free so... Ooh, Chloe doesn't have a bra on does she? Damn it, Max! I pick up the flannel shirt and slip it over me quickly, glancing over my shoulder just in case Chloe tries to sneak a peak before I button it up. This shirt is too big on me... oh, wait, is that the point? Fair enough. Time to get rid of the... lower bits. My hands are shaking as I slide my thumbs into the waist band and push my pants and underwear down quickly, trying to hurry up and slip them off so I can get my new underwear on.

By the time I'm stripped of clothing and I shimmy my way into those ridiculously small pink panties that Rachel so conveniently picked out for me, I turn around to see Chloe still turned away, fully donned in her own clothing, probably waiting for me to get done. Okay, well... I'm ready to be seen I guess, how do I go about this? As I go to take a step forward, Chloe turns her head over her shoulder to take quick look over at me, her expression turning from a nervous stare to a pleased expression as she grins over at me. I begin to blush as her whole body turns around to face me, her eyes locked on me a I take all of her in. She still kind of looks like a twelve year old boy, but there's something about this look that isn't boyish at all. It could be the way that shirt clings to ever line on her body, highlighting everything up front or it could be the way those shorts hang off her hips just enough to expose her hip bones. Although, her legs are also looking very nice and exposed... I need to chill out, I feel like my internal body temperature is rising outside of my control.

"Damn, Max," says Chloe, her grin growing wider as her face get's more and more flushed, "You... look... hella sexy in that."

Oh. My. Good. Gravy. Did she just say I looked sexy? Like, me? Little hipster nerd me looking sexy? As in like sexual sexy? No way, Chloe is way hotter than me. Like Chloe is like... hot, like super hotter than me. I want to reply, but words are catching in my throat and I can't even begin to open my mouth up. Really, what do I say to that? Thank you? I don't think so, Max. I am speechless.

Chloe wraps her arms around her chest and asks, "Are you alright? Like what you see?"

"I... I mean, you- you're... Chloe, you are... really," I stutter like a fool.

"You are too fucking cute for words, Caulfield," replies Chloe, shaking her head as she slides the beanie off her head again. "Or should I call you, Price?"

Instant smile: my arms wrap around me as I bite my lip and reply, "I'm okay with just 'Captain' if that's alright?"

"Are you getting cocky?" Chloe asks, now with a predator look in her eyes.

"What if I am?" I ask before my brain processes exactly what I'm asking.

Chloe's jaw drops as she takes a step towards me, her eyes locked on me with a growing grin. "I guess that means I have to do something about it, don't I?"

What does that mean?! What the hell does mean?! Max, what have you gotten yourself into?! Chloe is walking towards me, arms now at her sides, until she stands directly in front of me, looking at me with an intense gaze. Suddenly, I can feel it again, that magnetism between us, the need to be closer is filling me up inside. Is this what is really happening right now, is this how it begins? Suddenly, I'm feeling nervous again. My hands drop to my sides, gripping the little bit of fabric that I'm wearing as my head turns downward to avoid Chloe's gaze at me.

"You have to be tired, Max," Chloe says softly, her hand raising up to cup my cheek, "You've been awake since three. Do you want to crash?"

Oh... oh is that all? That isn't what I was expecting at all, but now that she mentions it, I am pretty tired. I swallow the breath of air I am holding back and reply, "If you want too. I am kind of beat."

"After you, babe," Chloe says, her hand gesturing to the makeshift bed next to us.

Chloe walks over to the other side of the fort and reaches out into the tree. A second later, the fort is suddenly dark with the only the moonlight shining in on us. I lift the blanket on top and fall into the sleeping bed 'bed' that Chloe built. Surprisingly comfy, but it should be after nine sleeping bags are placed on top of one another. I snuggle on my side, holding the blanket in my hands still until I can hear the thump of Chloe's feet coming closer to me. Chloe slides in behind me, wrapping her arms around my stomach as I let the blanket fall around us.

"Good night, Max," Chloe whispers in my ear, kissing the back of my neck lightly and saying, "I love you, you cheesy nerd."

I giggle and reply, "I love you too, you beautiful jerk."

After a few minutes, I can feel Chloe's arm pull me closer until her body is directly pressed into mine, my legs finding hers as her face is nuzzled into my neck. If Chloe thinks this is peaceful enough to get her to sleep, then why the hell can't I do the same thing? I can't shut my eyes knowing how close she is to me, feeling her exposed legs with mine, her breathe on my neck sending shivers through me, her warm body pressed against me so tightly, and I'm trying to resist so many things right now. I can feel my heart beat increase as I lay here, eyes wide open, just feeling her near me. My head is spinning with thoughts, my body is swirling with feelings, and I have to make a decision: move away from her or move against her?

Instinctively, my body reacts and I can feel myself push against Chloe with my butt. The slight friction feels... better than I thought it would be. So I do it again, but I push harder this time, my back arching a little bit just to add more pressure. I'm kicking myself, mentally, because I know this is inappropriate, but I can't help it. Before I get the chance to do it again, I can feel Chloe grind against me, harder than I did before and it takes everything in me to hold back a small moan in the dark. I can feel her breathing getting hotter against my neck, making me close my eyes to enjoy the feeling of goosebumps travel down my body. Another grind against me starts causing me to bite my lip as my hands reach up to grab Chloe's arms around my waist. The minute my hands touch her, Chloe stops frozen in her tracks as do I.

There is a good ten seconds of silence between us before I utter quietly, "Chloe?"

With a small amount of hot air on my neck, I hear Chloe reply, "I can't sleep. Can you sleep?"

I shake my head, feeling myself speechless instantly. Quickly, I sit up, pulling myself from Chloe's body to just try and regain my senses. Okay, Max, calm down and relax. I pull my legs up against my chest, my arms wrapping around them as I do what I can to control my racing heart. I need to make a decision and I need to make it fast, otherwise this is the most awkward situation I could be in tonight. Do I want this? I think it's pretty clear that I do, but do I want to do this now? Should I wait or should I try this. I'm so scared though, but I know Chloe wouldn't hurt me. My entire body wants this and I'm pretty sure my heart does too.

The blanket moves under me, making my turn my head in Chloe's direction as I see her sit up next to me, legs folded Indian style as her hands are placed folded on her lap. The moonlight is casting a silhouette of her next to me, even though Chloe is right here, it looks like a shadow of beauty in the dark. I can't make out her face properly until my eyes focus only to find her looking back at me directly, her expression full of concern. I wonder if she's thinking the same thing that I am right now. The beat of my heart doesn't still for one second in this moment, it stays at an above normal beat, full of anticipation.

"Max," Chloe says above a whisper next to me, "I won't do anything unless you want me too."

I nod, but I find words somewhere in my head, "I'm... nervous."

I feel a warm hand on my arm as I see Chloe scoot a little closer to me. My legs fall from my arms as I turn my body towards her. Chloe similes softly, quickly, and replies, "I am too." Chloe positions herself so her legs are stretched out next to me and beyond with me on her right side, legs also out stretched past her so that we sit almost hip to hip. Just feeling her body so close to mine sends trembles all over me. Chloe puts both hands on my right one, holding them tenderly, looking into my eyes and says, "Max... I-I want you... I-I need yo-you... Do-do you w-want this?"

My heart melts at her words. I've never heard Chloe struggle to say something so vulnerable and raw before. I believe everything she says, I believe she wants me and needs me, I believe it. My entire body soars like a beam of light right now, I feel as though I can explode from the amount of emotion I'm feeling. This entire day has made me one of the happiest people in existence and it is all because of Chloe. I never thought I could feel this good in my life again, not since Chloe and I were separated for so long. Maybe we both need this, we both have been together again and our lives, my life, has been like a fairy tale. So why am I so scared about this? I should be anxious, anxious for her lips on mine, anxious for her hands on me, anxious for Chloe to be... in me... Yup, there are the nerves, I can feel myself shaking.

I gaze at Chloe and say, before I can help myself, "I need you too."

I don't give Chloe a chance before I lean into her, my lips finding hers instantly as my mind slips slowly into a pleasant madness. My hands are slowly sliding into Chloe's hair, lightly gripping and holding her head in place. I must be too anxious at this point because I waste no time trying to slip my tongue against her own as I press my lips harder against hers. This is exhilarating in itself because for the first time, there is no logical reason for us to stop this. My heart is practically beating against my skin, thumping like the bass in a speaker at a techno concert, to a point where you'd swear someone is in there beating on a drum like their life depends on it.

Chloe's hands are on my sides, her right sliding the side of my body, sending shivers directly down to my core like every other sensation at this point while her left hand applys pressure above the shirt to keep my hips in place. The second her hand slides up past my breast I squirm a little and apply more pressure into the kiss, on the verge of pushing her over. Her hands are leaving a burning hot trail everywhere they touch; my entire left side feels like I just stood against a laser only burning higher until I can feel that laser touch my neck. Fingers are at the base of my neck, repeating my motions, sliding up into my hair and tugging a little as her left hand slides behind me on my lower back. Quickly, I can feel Chloe push her body back against mine as my hands slide down to her shoulders.

I break the kiss slowly, feeling all the air in my lungs escape me, leaving me to lean my forehead against Chloe's for stability. My eyes are closed, I can't focus on anything, but how amazing I feel. She is right there, her face is not, but an inch from mine, breathing heavy against me while her breath hits my face, soothing the wonderful sting of her lips separated from mine. Slowly, I open my eyes to look at Chloe, only to be taken back by two very dark, very hungry eyes starring into the depths of my soul.

Before I can do anything, Chloe smirks and utters, "Don't have a nose bleed on me tonight, Captain."

I laugh, of course I laugh, but that's what I needed out of all of this. That comment calms my ever pounding heart down a little. I smile simply and reply, "I think I'll be okay."

With one last cocky grin, Chloe leans into me, pressing a very loving kiss against my puffy lips, letting it linger as my body urges for more. Oh shit, Chloe isn't a teaser is she? Why does that thought occur to me now, of all times? There's no time to think however; Chloe leans into me as I feel her legs curl around until she's hoisted up on her knees. My head just turns with her, my lips attached to hers as I feel myself leaning back... back... back... and down until my head hits the pillow. Clearly, I do not have the upper hand anymore. Even as I lay back, Chloe doesn't pull away from me, just deepening the kiss as her bullet necklace hits me in the chin. My hands find their way back into her hair, determined to keep Chloe close to me.

I can feel Chloe shift her entire body so that her legs are on either side of me, her hands are under my shoulders, holding herself up to almost hover over me while keeping her lips firmly attached to mine. With a small utter of a moan against my mouth, Chloe slips her lips away to start kissing me against my cheek, begining a trail downwards to my neck. Every time her lips touch me, I can feel an explosion in my body as though several bundles of nerves are imploding just underneath my skin, sending the effects of it traveling south. I can feel it effect me on my neck the most, I practically fight the urge to squirm under her or to hide the small moan I'm positive escaped anyway.

I bite my lip as I feel her lips reach my chest, just above the top button of the flannel shirt and my body kicks into nervous mode yet again. Chloe looks up at me quickly before her hands, her trembling hands, begin to unbutton one button at a time from the top. Every time she unbuttoned a button, her lips left light kisses leading to the next one until she unbuttons that one. Her head is in between my breasts now, continuing to follow the line of buttons straight down me, making my back fight the urge to arch against her lips already. Damn, Max, sensitive much? As her lips cross my stomach slowly, I can feel my hands clutching the sleeping bags underneath me, my lip is between my teeth, my eyes closed as I fight against my body until Chloe finishes following the line. When she reaches the top of my underwear, my eyes pop open and I tilt my head downwards towards her, watching her take a minute to just... breathe? There's no time to question this: Chloe looks up at me, that hungry look still holding heavy in her eyes as she starts making a quicker, faster trail of sloppy kisses back up to me. Her lips hit my neck again, sending me into a moment of blindness as I feel her teeth bite down a little against me, feeling her lightly suck on that bit of skin. I moan, I can't help it, but I do.

My hands find her back immediately, rubbing up and down, searching for some exposed skin under my fingertips. Her lips break away and meet mine again, pushing into a deep kiss, her tongue pressing into my mouth hard as her body is lowered down to me a little more. My hands are almost everywhere until they both find her hips. I slide my fingers against her blazing hot skin, finally happy that I'm actually touching her, feeling her shake almost as hard as I am right now. A small moan from her hits me, vibrating against my mouth as the kiss deepens even more. My fingers are dancing against her hips, slowly finding their way to Chloe's stomach, exploring it as though I'm a blind girl trying to read braille. This feels so good, this feels so damn good right now. I will never doubt Chloe's skill at making me happy ever again, I will never question it, because this is fantastic.

Then, out of nowhere, she sits up, her hips straddling mine, grinding against me a little bit, just enough for me to moan again. There is a moment our eyes catch again and we just stare, focused on one another, before I see Chloe's hands reach for the bottom of her white tank top and pull upwards, pulling the tank over her shoulders and face until the shirt is removed completely. Chloe takes it and tosses it over to a corner before looking back down at my, what I can only imagine is, unexpectedly shocked face. The first thought that enters my head as I lay here, looking at Chloe shirtless before me, is... how fucking adorable her breasts are. It's a stupid thought, I know, but for some reason it amuses me enough to smile and giggle in front of her. Chloe looks down at her breasts and back at me, smiling in slight confusion, but amused by my face. My amusement doesn't last long...

Chloe leans back over me, hovering her body above mine, her eyes piercing into mine again as I see her smirk fade from the corner of my eyes. I lift my hands up again, placing them on her shoulders as I feel Chloe lower her body, leaning on her forearms that are under my shoulders now, her hands reaching the sides of my face as her almost naked body is pressed against me. The second her body touches me, I feel my body just melt away underneath her. We pull into a kiss again, another hungry one, both of us seeking for whatever this is desperately. Her hips push into my hips, grinding against me hard, making me groan in pleasure into her mouth. Oh shit, this is getting serious now. Chloe does it again, this time, I moan a bit louder than I meant too, breaking the kiss to do it.

I slide my hands away from her shoulders, pulling them underneath completely until I rest them on her hips again. With a feather kiss on my cheek, Chloe lifts her body up a little from mine, giving me more room to touch her anywhere. I lean upwards to kiss her neck, leaving little kisses everywhere, tasting her smooth skin underneath my tongue and lips, until settling on one place to return the favor from before. My hands slide up her sides, reveling in the feel of her skin against my hands. So warm, so incredibly warm and amazing. My hands stop just near her ribs, holding still there as I gaze up at her, looking for her to pull away or stop me, but she doesn't. Well, Max... fuck it, just do it already, you know you want too.

I slide my hands up farther, cupping each breast in one hand, applying a little bit of pressure. Chloe moans against my ear, her face nuzzling into my neck as I touch her. Oh my gosh, they're so soft and so small. They feel so good in my hands and so right, like my hands were meant to be the same size to fit her into me. That's a farcryof a thought, but it amuses me. My thumbs slide across her nipples, earning another moan against my neck. I could listen to that all day. I lean in and kiss her shoulder, planting kisses from her left shoulder up to her jaw and back as my hands need her softly, increasing the pressure applied. Chloe returns to grinding her hips against me, making me moan too as I do this, making me feel more as though I'm overdosed on drugs right now, like I'm experiencing the best high known to man.

This is so fucking hot. I like this. I like having Chloe trust me enough to just take the lead and touch her anywhere. Granted, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, but it doesn't seem to bother her at all. Her hips though, her hips and lips are just... and her boobs are so amazing, I'm just so... this is perfect. I wish I knew what she is feeling, because I want her to feel as amazing as I feel right now... I know what I have to do, and I'm incredibly scared that I will fuck it up, but I know I need to do it. Come on Max, you can do this. You want to do this and I'm pretty sure Chloe wants you to do this too.

I begin to seek out Chloe's lips again, pressing into my own needy kiss as my left hand slides up to her neck, my right begins to travel downwards towards her hips. As though she is yet reading my mind, Chloe breaks the kiss to lean past me just a little, letting her hips move forward towards me. Suddenly, my hand stops, and I feel myself become overwhelmed in nerves again. I don't know if I can do this after all. What if it hurts her, or what if I'm that bad at it? I can feel myself shake a little against her, letting myself just paralyze. Oh shit, oh shit, what the hell, Max, what the hell?

Chloe's whole body shifts to her right, letting herself lean on her right arm more, but still leaning over me slightly. I thought I did something wrong until I can feel the warmth of her hand over mine, guiding me lower until I touch the top of her shorts. Her face lowers down until it's next to my ear, my lips finding her neck again, leaving little nibbles and kisses as our hands slip underneath the hem of her shorts. So warm, so smooth, so... damn, Chloe, really? I did this to you? Her fingers guide mine, finding the spot I am seeking, slowly guiding me to make slow circles against her.

I feel her breath hitch in her throat as a moan escapes her, hitting my ear directly. Every circle I made, I received a moan vibrating against me until Chloe forced her lips on mine again. Even though I'm moving on my own, Chloe's hand remains on top of mine, her thumb rubbing the back of my hand as I rub her. My left hand is holding the back of Chloe's neck, acting as more of a focus point for me so I can concentrate of making her feel good. Her hips begin to roll a little against my hand, grinding against my fingers slowly as Chloe groans against my mouth. Her hand grips mine underneath her shorts, encouraging me to continue doing what I'm doing to her. As if I needed a command; this is exhilarating.

"This feels so damn good, Max," Chloe whispers to me through breathy moans.

Oh, dog, Chloe, don't start speaking amazing things while I'm trying to focus, or I might erupt inside myself. Chloe's hand cups mine, slowly guiding my fingers a bit lower before she lets go of me. Okay, Max, okay, you can do this. I slide one finger inside, feeling everything just pulse around me as I practically burst at the moan Chloe gives me, breaking the kiss to let it out. Fuck it, I'm going to push my luck. I slide in my right finger, pushing both of them deep, earning another hard moan against my mouth. I can't help, but smile to myself: seeing Chloe so needy, wanting, and happy all at my touch makes me feel so amazing. She looks so hot right now too, I can't believe I haven't exploded myself yet or have gotten a nosebleed.

Suddenly, I can feel Chloe's hand slide away, feeling her hand touch my neck, making me shiver at the sudden warmth. The kiss is broken as Chloe's hand slowly slides down my chest, lightly removing each side of the flannel shirt that's still on me. Even though the air tonight is warm, I suddenly feel chilly underneath her. I'm trying to remained focused on pushing in and out of Chloe, but her hands are distracting me badly. Chloe's lips find me again, locking me in another hungry kiss with moans on the side as her hand brushes against me, cupping my right breast in her hands. I can feel my body jerk, my back arches into her, my hand stops in it's place and I moan louder than I meant too into Chloe's mouth. I can feel the smile on her face form as her thumb rubs over my nipple, taking it in between her thumb and index finger, teasing me. I don't know if my back is broken or if I'm feeling high, because to me it feels like my back is arched up so high that I'm touching clouds.

The kiss breaks suddenly, Chloe's lips still hovering over me as her teeth bite down on my lower lip. My hand starts to retreat, until I feel Chloe grab my arm, holding me still, signalling that letting my hand go away now would be a bad idea. Then, her hand slides up my stomach, brushing up to my left breast to give it the same treatment with the same responses. Without her lips there, my moaning sounds louder than I expected it too. Chloe's lips are traveling down my neck, leaving feather light kisses against me again until I can feel her, her lips on my breasts, taking me into her mouth as she begins to lightly suck and nibble at me.

Oh fuck me, this feels good. Holy shit. My left hand is practically tugging at Chloe's hair now, my body arching and moving more than I can comprehend. In the back of my mind, I know I have to keep trying to work on Chloe, but everything she's doing now is so blind that I can't focus. For once, not focusing on anything in the world, is the most amaze-balls thing ever. Her hand is massaging my left breast while her mouth is massaging the other, her hips now starting to grind against my hand again. I'm finding it hard to concentrate on kissing at all now, quickly feeling my breath get ragged as my heart is thumping out of my chest to a point where I'm sure Chloe can feel it too. I can feel myself sweating now, feeling the beads of sweat run down my face as I just begin to sweat everywhere else. My hand by Chloe's hair feels around quickly, that's when I notice that Chloe, too, is sweating as bad as I am. I don't even notice until the very last second that Chloe's hand is now sliding down my stomach.

I can feel warm fingers slide lower down my body, running along the top hem of the underwear I'm wearing. Chloe's head lifts up from my chest, looking downwards as she hooks her thumb under the hip part of the underwear and begins sliding it down a little. I feel like I should help her, but if I remove my hand, Chloe will just hold my arm still again. It all works out in the end because, as it turns out, with just some movements of my hips as Chloe's working at it, my underwear slides off rather easily. Damn you, Chloe, having mad skills at clothing removal as well as your tongue.

Chloe looks up at me, locking eyes with me as her hand rests just above my center. I flash a nervous smile at her, biting my lip as she gazes down at me. With a faint smile, fueled with worry and compassion, Chloe says to me, "This might hurt a little, Max. Stop me if it hurts to bad, okay?"

All I can do is nod as I feel her fingers slide down in between my thighs. There is a moment I experience, I think it's like a moment of lucid dreaming where I can't hear, feel, see, speak, or taste anything going on... until I feel her fingers on me. The second she touches me, I can feel glass shatter inside my body: my hips jolt upwards without my control, my left hand grips the back of her neck, my right hand presses harder against her core and I gasp out a long held back moan from deep within my chest. My head tosses back, eyes closed as I feel Chloe rub circles around me, teasingly tracing shapes and things as well, causing my hips to buck against her hand uncontrollably. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck this feels so fucking good. I wanted this so badly, I needed this so badly and I had no idea how much until now. My moaning is just getting louder as she rubs me, my core is like the center of a volcano, brewing hotter hand hotter as I can feel the heat rise up inside of me.

Then, Chloe stops and slides her fingers downward to my opening. I pull my head back up and look at her, catching her eyes on me, asking me with her eyes if it's okay. I nod and just try to prepare myself. Her fingers dip down until I feel her push inside of me. Oh... fuck! I don't know what happened in that moment, but I think my body just thrashed upwards against hers, my left arm wrapped around her neck, my face nuzzled deep against her skin as she holds her fingers there inside of me. For a moment, neither one of of us move, I can still feel Chloe's gaze burning into me as her arm slides underneath my back, holding me up more. Her fingers slide out slowly before she thrusts them back inside of me, making my body spaz against hers again. I'm practically screaming out my moans now.

It hurts, but it doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. Chloe stopped again, so against her skin, with what remains of the air in my lungs, I utter out against her, "It's okay."

"With me," Chloe whispers, kissing my shoulder, "Do it with me."

Chloe begins to pump her fingers in and out of me slowly, circling slowly as though she were seeking for something while I repeat the same motions inside of her. I bite my lip hard, focusing everything I have on not losing myself right now, which is increasingly difficult to do, especially listening to her moan against me. I can feel her grind my hand hard again, making me speed up my efforts on her while every single pump inside of me feels like she's lighting me on fire with pleasure. My hips are beginning to buck against her, craving more as hers are humping me with effort now, seeking more from me. I don't think I can hold on much longer, I don't think I have it in me to hang on, this is all to much for me right now. I feel like I'm on the moon, floating, feeling all the atoms in my body burst with happy flowers and rainbows sending electric shocks all over the place while Chloe's moans sound like the best genre of music ever made... That makes no damn sense, but right now I am not sensible. Then I feel it, Chloe touches me there, a single spot inside of me, and I feel like my spine jumped out of my body with all the nerves attached.

"Oh fuck, Chloe!" I cry out, letting my lip loose so I can moan out loud. At this point, I am holding her whole body against me with one arm as my hips buck into her fingers. I'm not going to make it any longer, I know it, and Chloe knows it.

Chloe moans out again against me, holding me tightly against her as she gasps out, "It's okay, Max, it's okay."

I speed up my rhythm with Chloe, pumping harder into her as her hips ride my fingers harder, her moans and groans turning into the same kind of screams that I'm about to make. Chloe thrusts hard inside of me, I can feel my core burning... Another thrust, I can feel the lava of the volcano rising... Another thrust, the lava is rising higher, faster... Chloe keeps going, harder and harder as I pump her harder and harder at the same time. The heat, the liquid pleasure inside of me is at it's peak, I'm going to erupt any second. My vision is fuzzy, I can't breathe, I can't hear anything except for Chloe, I don't even know if I'm on Earth anymore, and then...

Against Chloe's neck, I cry and scream out loud, my whole body out of my control as I spasm against Chloe's body. All I can see is white, all I can hear is Chloe still, I feel like I'm having the most enjoyable heart attack on the planet while simultaneously having the best stroke ever. All I can do is cry and moan, feeling the bones and muscles in my body melt away from me. The only thing I know, that I'm aware of doing, is thrusting into Chloe still, feeling her tense up from the inside, knowing that this explosion of time and space within me is about to happen to her. Even though my body is not under my control anymore, I fight with everything in me to help Chloe finish.

She screams as her body is holding onto mine tightly, her hips spasm against my trembling hand with tons of force. Her body is shaking against me as Chloe still screams out, riding the rest of her orgasm out against the rest of mine. While I still feel like fireworks are exploding inside of me, both of our bodies slowly start relaxing again, letting us have control once more. By the time I stop moaning out, my body goes completely limp against the sleeping bags, my mind slowly floating back to Earth, Chloe's just now jumping off of Cloud 9 and coming down off of her own high.

We collapse on to each other, Chloe falls over me, sliding off to my left side a little while my back is completely flat against the sleeping bags, eyes closed, mouth open struggling to find any oxygen I can grab onto. I can feel my body tremble still, Chloe's hand no longer down there, yet I can still feel her hand as if it were. My heart is finally, finally, slowing down to a normal beat the more air I breath in. Chloe's arm and leg are still slung over me, her body resting on half of mine, her head against my ear, seeking air as badly as I am right now. Both of us a sweat mess of exhaustion... and I've never felt better in my life.

After a few minutes, my head rolls over to the left, meeting Chloe's directly about an inch apart from her. She is looking at me, her eyes scanning my face as I scan hers. All I can think of to do is smile at her weakly and I say, "Wowsers."

Chloe laughs, her eyes never leaving me, and replies, "Hella." Now I laugh, like a dork, my eyes falling so far into her again. Chloe stops laughing, a warm smile forming on her face and she asks, "Are you tired, Max?"

Tired. I didn't even think about being tired until now. The word lingers on my mind, weighing on me like an actual weight pulling me lower and lower down to the ground. The exhaustion I feel from this on top of the day I had, I feel like I could pass out right now. When I look at Chloe, I can't even respond; my whole body feels like it's going to just shut down any second. My eyes close shut for a few seconds before opening back up, still looking at Chloe who's gazing back at me.

Then, Chloe pushes herself up until she's on her knees. Leaning over me, she reaches down for my arms and pulls me upwards, as I struggle to do it myself in order to help her out. To be honest, I can't even tell if I have muscles left in my body at this point. Once I'm sitting up, Chloe helps me get the flannel shirt off of me before her hands wrap around my back, lowering me gently down onto the sleeping bags. Good, now don't move me, Chloe. She pushes her shorts down, sitting down on her butt as she slides the shorts off her legs completely before returning to her previous position next to me.

With a pull of the blanket over us, Chloe wraps me up in her arms again, keeping me close to her as her legs wrap around me too. She looks down at me and gives me a light kiss on the lips before asking, "I guess we can sleep now, huh?"

I smile weakly, and nuzzle my face into the side of her neck. With a sigh, before I feel myself fade away into the world of sleep, I mumble against her, "I love you so much, Chloe."

Chloe tucks the blanket around us one more time and settles herself, with me against her, into the sleeping bags. She runs her hand through my hair and replies, "I love you too, Max. More than you know." After that, both of us drift off into a well earned sleep.


	27. Afterglow

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 27: Afterglow**

* * *

There is heat hitting me in the face warming my eyes as my body tries to squeeze to the nearest warmth possible. My arms stretch out above my head, stretching as far s I can reach until I can't grab anymore air so my body turns to the left, brushing up against something soft. I can feel the heat on my back now, my face suddenly feeling chill until I nuzzle my self into the soft body of my girlfriend next to me, letting a smile creep up on my face just thinking about it. I take a whiff of that faded vanilla before pressing my lips to the smooth surface.

My eyes flutter open slowly, letting the image of Chloe settle in front of me as my face is nuzzling against her side. I pull away to take in the full view of Chloe next to me, my head resting against my left arm holding me up from the sleeping bags. With one quick sweep, I smile even wider to myself realizing how good Chloe looks laying there all naked and exposed for me. Damn, she is so beautiful. My right arm falling against my side limp before my hand brushes against my stomach, causing me to look down at myself. I'm naked. Holy shit, I forgot. Quickly, I pull the blanket up over me, feeling as though the world's eyes are focused on me at that moment, or as I like to call it: super paranoia. With my body curled under a blanket, my eyes focus on sleepy Chloe laying on her stomach all exposed, no blanket anywhere, but her feet. A sleeping girlfriend next to a fully awake cuddler, time to take some advantage of this situation.

Fuck the blanket. I remove the blanket from me a little bit so I can lean over Chloe's body. Starting with her neck, my lips press down lightly against her, very softly so I don't wake her up. I begin to lay as many kisses as I could around her neck trailing down her shoulders until I am in between her shoulder blades. I'm enjoying every kiss, every little taste of Chloe I can get on my lips is surprisingly intoxicating. Every inch of skin, every bit of peach fuzz and smooth silk underneath my lips makes my stomach flutter with excitement. My fingers slowly slide up to her shoulders, beginning to trace little shapes and squiggle lines across her back as I keep going downward with my kisses. I purposely let my hand skip over her lower back out of fear of waking Chloe up too soon. My lips, however, have a different purpose as I revel in the scent of Chloe against my nose as my lips place kisses over and over again in the middle of her lower back. All this free access to Chloe is making my head spin in such a good way.

I take a break from my kisses to look down and admire her... Okay, by her I mean her butt right now, since I haven't actually seen it before. Just do it, Max, you know you want too. My hand slides up and onto Chloe's butt, just resting right on top, very softly squeezing on and off again. Weird. I'm not sure what I expected a butt to feel like, but I suppose this is close to what It could have been like in my head. I lean down and place a small kiss on the cheek I'm not touching, just to experience what kissing an actual ass would be like. Again, slightly disappointing, however her butt is just as smooth as every other bit of her.

Pulling back up to my previous spot, I take one last look over Chloe's entire body and I decide that it's time for her to wake up. I reach over her, placing my arms on either side of her and just slowly lay down, skin to skin contact on top of her, trying to keep my body weight off to the side so I don't accidentally kill her. I'm trying to snake my arms underneath her body when I can feel Chloe shift underneath me slightly, pausing me in my pursuit. A low, groggy groan escapes Chloe's lips as she takes an intake of air before her eyes begin to open slowly.

Once Chloe's eyes are open more, she looks at me out of the corner of her eye, a smile crawling on her lips and asks, "Are we still in a dream or are you a sex addict now?"

"Technically, neither," I reply, kissing her back, "It's morning time."

Chloe yawns heavily, struggling to lift her body up a bit so she can roll over on her side, but I'm being difficult in this decision. Chloe let's out a small laugh and asks, "Are you comfy?"

I nuzzle my nose into her skin and reply, "You have no idea."

"Listen, as good as it feels to have your cute little body pressed against me, it's not the back i want you on," Chloe says, continuing her pursuit to get on her side. I release my arms from under her so that I can slide in front of her, laying on my left side as I watch Chloe lay on her right, her arms pulling me close to her until our bodies are pressed together again. "There, this is much better."

I smile as my head rests on the pillow, my eyes focused only on Chloe's. "Did you sleep well?"

Before she answers, Chloe leans into me, her forehead pressed against me, eyes closing as she takes in another deep breath of air from me. I smile as I push myself closer, my lips sparking on fire the instant our lips touch as though I've never kissed her before. That spark heads right down to my core and I remember last night vividly for the first time since I woke up. Chloe returns the favor, applying light pressure against me. When we pull away, bite my lip to extend the feeling a little longer.

"I know for hella sure I did," Chloe says, pulling back a bit as her hand reaches my cheek, rubbing me with her index finger. "The question is: Did you sleep well?"

I smile and reply, "I definitely did."

"You better have, Max, you passed out in my arms," Chloe says laughing, making me laugh as well. "Did I hurt you at all?"

I shake my head, snuggling closer into Chloe. "No, it didn't hurt that bad at all. I almost didn't feel any pain."

That cocky grin is back on Chloe's face, so I prepare myself for her wise-ass remarks. "I mean, I'm sure you felt a whole lot of something. You weren't exactly the Sahara down there."

"Ew, Chloe," I reply as I roll my eyes, knowing full well I can't exactly roll out of this situation. "For the record, neither were you."

"Oh, I know, I surprised myself at how much I wanted you, Max," Chloe replies, that cocky evil grin still sitting there on her face. "Like... I've never like... finished that fast before, ya know. Well, no, of course you don't actually know."

My brain kicks in a thought, filling me with a little dread the more I think about it, so I decide to just ask instead of letting it fester. "What about Rachel? What was it like with her?"

"Boner kill, Max," snaps Chloe right away, squeezing me tighter to her, "Do you really want to know?"

I shrug and reply, "I just find it hard to believe when I'm compared to her, that's all."

With a huge sigh, Chloe wraps her arms around me, my head falling into her chest, listening to her heartbeat as I squeeze her close to me as well. I can feel Chloe's fingers run through my hair, lulling me into a subtle trance, making me relax into her. Chloe lets out a breathe and says, "When Rachel and I first... were together, it was weird."

"Weird?" I ask quickly.

"Yeah, like... Rachel knew more than me, right?" Chloe began, almost stumbling over her words. "So she and I went to American rust, Rachel got us drinks and we got drunk. We started talking and eventually, Rachel started playing with my hair. We kissed and then she started playing with my shirt."

Is it wrong that my stomach is turning at the image of Rachel doing this with Chloe. Jealousy run-ith through me. As much as I love Rachel, even after forgiving her, I still feel a bit enraged inside at the thought of Chloe and her together. Why did I ask this question? Damn my need to know everything. Does it really matter what it was like with Rachel... as of now? It's never going to happen again, but I can't help feel as though I need to know what Rachel did to her. I don't want Chloe to be reminded of Rachel every time she looks at me or is with me.

Chloe continued on, playing with my hair still, trying to relax me in her arms. It's working. "It was clumsy and over for me really quickly. Rachel took a lot longer because I didn't know what I was doing."

"I didn't really know what I was doing either last night," I mumbled against her chest.

Chloe chuckles and replies, "You didn't have to do much, that's what made it so amazing, Max."

"I feel like I didn't really do anything," I reply quickly. I know I did stuff, but I feel so much more inadequate when compared to Rachel that I'm suddenly feeling embarrassed. I'm doing my best, and I know Chloe loves me so much, but I just want to be the best I can be for her.

"Max, you need to stop that shit," Chloe replies to me, tiling my head up so I look at her directly, "You and Rachel are two different people, so quit fucking comparing yourself to her. The times Rachel and I were together, they were nice, but they weren't as amazing as our night together last night."

"Really?" I ask.

Chloe just smiles and replies softly, "I love you so much more than that. Having you so fucking close to me last night, so exposed and so full of love for me, that was such a turn on, dude."

Aww, nothing like an ego boost, Chloe, thank you. That makes me feel a little bit better as I blush hard against her. I chuckle and reply, "That is hella sappy of you."

"You're turning me into a bag of emotions there, Max," replies Chloe quickly, inhaling deep. "Did you enjoy it?"

I'm not entirely sure how to answer that without jumping for joy. Why wouldn't I have enjoyed that? Chloe's nuts some time. Maybe I shouldn't just brush that off, let me think for a moment. I've been wanting something more physical for a little while now and even though I was super nervous before, everything felt natural last night. Everything felt right in that moment, every touch, every sound, every breath of air seemed to be in place at that time. I'm not sure if anyone's first time ended up like this, but what we did last night after that entire wonderful day, made everything in my life feel amazing. I've never felt more right in the universe. So there is only one answer to this question.

"You are crazy to think I didn't," I reply shyly, "It was amazing, Chloe... I almost want to do it again."

"Woah, down girl, we have our whole lives yet you know," Chloe replies, leaning in to kiss my head.

I pull away a little bit so I can prop myself on my elbow, looking down over Chloe, my eyes focused on her lips right before leaning down to kiss her. Sometimes, kissing is just the best way to reply to Chloe than actually saying anything. She's to fucking adorable, I can't help it. Her lips are like the best drug too, just sitting there waiting for me to inhale all of her. I can see why it's so hard for Rachel to let Chloe go, because I don't think I could ever be in that position without losing my mind. I'm never letting her go, though, even if she does. No one has ever made me feel as perfect and whole as Chloe does.

Does that mean... what my parents did to us was justified? Am I do addicted to Chloe, now more than ever? I don't think we should have been separated to begin with, but is this attraction way to wonderful to be real? There is nothing that can be done about it now: I practically feel my heart beating at the same pace as hers, both of us breathing at the same time the same amount of air, both of us blinking at the same time as we look at one another, both of us swallowing hard at the same time... Maybe my parents were right in their decision: if they would have waited and separated us any later, my heart would have been busted completely. The thought of being away from Chloe now is devastating, I almost want to cry right now. The thought of being anywhere without her is painful enough. The longer I'm with Chloe, the more I see justice in my parents decision, but that makes me try harder to stay as close to Chloe as I can. Like any teenager I guess, rebelling against their parents, just on a very unhealthy scale.

My world is put into order in that second. I'm not alone anymore, I have a girlfriend, my best friend came back to me, I fell in love, she fell in love, we have laid everything out on the table between us, we are engaged, we spent the night together, and now we are spending the morning together as one whole soul never to be separated again. I've never wanted anything so much in my life, gotten it, and felt completely satisfied than I do right now. I'm happy... I'm so happy.

All of these things must have distracted me from this kiss, because Chloe pulls away from me, brushing the hair out of my face and asks, "Where are you, Max? Where did you go?"

I shake my head, smiling in order to reassure her that I'm fine, and reply, "I am just thinking about how happy I am right now. How I'm not entirely sure if I could be any happier."

"Well, I don't know if I could top the entire day, but I can sure do a hella better job for you physically," Chloe replies with a wink to me. "I mean, I know you already love my sexy ass, but believe me, I can do better."

"I guess I have no idea what I'm in for then, but that wasn't what I meant," I reply, tapping her shoulder playfully. Damn that cocky attitude.

Chloe shrugs and replies, "Well, there is the whole wedding crap whenever that shit gets legal, you know. The honeymoon, but that falls under the sexy ass thing again."

"Do you want to do a traditional wedding?" I ask Chloe, stopping her in her thought process.

"Whatever you want," she replies quickly, "but I'm not wearing a dress, that's for damn sure. And it needs to be small."

"Whatever you want," I reply back in the same tone of voice.

"Are we really planning out our future, Caulfield?" Chloe asks, rolling over on her back so that I can lay my head across her chest. "I mean, yeah we moved very fast within the whole month and a half or so we've been together, but... I mean, this is a larger scale."

I shrug, wrapping my arms around her stomach and say, "We don't have to talk about it at all, honestly. I just meant that I'm so happy right now, in this moment, that I'm not sure if there is anyway to blow it, you know?"

There is a moment of silence between us as Chloe begins to play with my hair again, my ear pressing against her chest as I draw circles on her stomach with my fingertips. This became an incredibly serious conversation for a Saturday morning. I know my future is with Chloe, but I never thought out the future with her other than just being with her. I don't know if talking about it so soon is the right thing to do at all. Not that it can hinder anything at all at this point, it's just... I don't even know what to say to that.

"If I decided to move to a city to look for a job, to look for jobs for the both of us, would you go?" Chloe asks me, breaking the slience between us.

I take a moment to breathe in deeply and reply, "I will go anywhere you want me too."

"You didn't hesitate at all," Chloe replies quickly.

No... I didn't, because to me there isn't any other choice. "My life is with you now. Anywhere you go, I go too. So get used to me."

"What about... kids?" Chloe utters just above a whisper.

Woah... woah, hold the phone, this information is now being processed in the brain. Where on Earth did that come from? My head lifts up slowly before I turn to look up at Chloe who is watching me, eyes on me carefully, waiting to see my reaction. Unexpected. I don't know if I'm ready to respond to that question let alone think about... Wow, Chloe, still surprising me with things the next day.

"Um... I...," I reply, unsure if I'm even speaking English at this point, "You-you think ab-about kids?"

Chloe turns away from me, eyes focusing on the fort ceiling as she replies, "I thought maybe you were."

"Do you want kids, Chloe?" I ask bluntly.

"I don't know," she says, "Part of me wants to say 'yes' and part of me wants to say 'fuck no' to that."

I shrug, resuming my previous spot on her chest and reply, "I'm not sure either... maybe one child would be okay."

"Two at least, so they aren't lonely," Chloe adds, her fingers still playing in my hair.

I smile and reply, "Two sounds okay. Boys or girls?"

"Both," Chloe replies super fast, not waiting anytime for that. "If we get that lucky."

"How about this one: birth or adoption?" I ask.

"I don't know how long it would take for us to adopt any kid into a 'gay' family, ya know," Chloe replies, letting out a low grunt at her response, "People are so fucking butt hurt about letting anyone who isn't straight or white adopt even animals let alone children."

"One of us could give birth and the other could adopt them," I mumble against her skin.

"You would look cute with a little pregnant belly," Chloe replies, reaching over to tickle my stomach a little. I start to laugh, squirming next to her until we are both at eye level, now smiling like dorks at one another. "I can't believe we are laying here talking about kids already."

"I was thinking that earlier," I reply honestly.

Chloe shakes her head and asks, "The fuck have you done to me, Max, I'm not hardcore anymore. I'm a... a..."

I laugh, flicking her forehead and reply, "Fool in love?"

"Ew, so dorky," Chloe replies, nudging me playfully. Chloe leans over and kisses me again, her lips skating over me sending tingles down my spine again. I could stay in this moment forever... "Come on, let's get breakfast."

Chloe gets up before me, gathering up her shorts and tank before walking over to her other pile of clothes. I should get up and do the same, but my eyes don't want to leave the sight of her. That sway of her hips, that curved dip in her back, those long legs, all of those things are not helping me get up any faster. What's even better is because Chloe is so pale, that tattoo on her arm and chest stand out so vividly. I want to trail kisses up and down her again like I did before she woke up. I don't understand why Chloe is so damn addicting to me, I don't know if she's even FDA approved for me to be with, honestly. It takes me almost five minutes before I realize Chloe is already dressed in pants and boots, working on her bra and shirt.

Finally I decide to get up, quickly crossing over to my clothes so I can get dressed before Chloe looks over at me. Yes, we had sex, but I'm still modest about her seeing me so naked. It takes me no time at all to get my clothes back on, slipping the flannel shirt over my shirt instead of my hoodie. I'm not sure why, but I did it anyway. Why not tease Chloe a little, it might do her some good, especially since she's being nice and not dressing in her shorts and tight tank top today. Once I'm fully dressed and feeling whole again, I gather my things together as Chloe fixes up the fort next to me. I almost feel like we are at home, weirdly, like we're living together in our own little house above the bay. Why do I feel like that is part of Chloe's intentions for the whole surprise birthday thing?

Once we were set, I decided to climb down the ladder first, super slow because I know I'm incredibly clumsy, so I work on my death grip while risking rope burns on my hands. By the time I hit the bottom, Chloe takes a large jump off to the pier below, almost knocking me over as we both retain our balance. I give her a small death glare before we start walking to the truck with our clothes in hand.

As we get closer to the truck, a faint sound is becoming clear before I see Chloe jog forward to the drivers side. Opening up the door, she reaches in and pulls out her phone, taking a second to look at it before answering. I walk over to the front of the truck, turning my back to her to give her some privacy, but I can still hear the conversation loud and clear.

 _"Hello?"_ Chloe answers, tossing our stuff in the truck bed. _"Yeah, this is her... Who is this?... Yes, she is... Sorry, she's actually incredibly busy right now. Can I take a message for her?... Okay, fine, how about this: she doesn't want to talk to you?"_ Chloe walks over to me, standing next to me, her eyes focused on mine as I fold my arms, listening to her conversation. Clearly, it's about me, so I'm not intruding... technically. Max logic. Chloe carries on in front of me, _"Well, you should have showed up last night then... With all due respect, I will give you any kind of attitude I want... Yeah... Yes, I can... I don't really give a shit if she's your daughter, she's my fiance now and I know for a fact that she doesn't want to talk to you right now."_ Chloe gives me a curious look, as though she's trying to ask me a question without saying anything. I just nod, agreeing with whatever Chloe's intentions are for me. _"I'm not stopping her from doing anything, believe me... Can't you just be happy that Max is actually happy for once?... You know what, go ahead. Call Joyce, and I'll bet you she will say the same fucking thing to you that I'm doing right now."_

Chloe hung up the phone, turning away from me before she turned to face the front tire on the drivers side. Before I could do anything, Chloe kicked it several times, startling me. I'm not sure if I should stop her or not, but my question is answered as she stops herself from punching her truck. Something clicked in my brain as she stopped.

"Chloe," I say quietly, "Did you take your medicine yet?"

Chloe pushes herself away from the truck, kicking the ground in front of her as she snapped, "I fucking forgot about that fucking shit."

I watch her slide into the truck, reaching over to the passengers side for a moment until she sits back up, holding an orange bottle in her hands. Up until this point, I didn't process the fact that Chloe has emotional problems too. Like, I know she told me she is bipolar, but it didn't register with me yet. We were so happy just a few minutes ago... I guess I have to call my mom when I get home and deal with the wrath of her anger at Chloe. There are worse things. I get in the passengers side, closing the door behind me as I sit and watch Chloe out of the corner of my eye take her medication.

We sit there a moment, just kind of existing in the world for right now. My eyes dance all around the clearing, seeing the old ship-fort in the daylight for the first time in a long time now filled with even more memories close to my heart. I can't believe the anticipated Friday is over with and that it ended so amazing. Saturday is here and we are plunged back into the reality of the world around us all thanks to a phone call. I look over as Chloe takes her phone back out and browses through it, leaning against the door, her head in her left hand, wearing a pissed off expression on her face. It makes me worry for her, but I decide to just wait this one out.

"Max," I hear Chloe utter after a few minutes of silence, "We need to get to the hospital."

I look over at her quickly, feeling taken back at that statement, letting worry flood me. "What happened?"

Chloe let out a sigh and replies slowly, "Dana text me: it's Victoria Chase, she's in the hospital."

"How did she end up in the hospital?" I ask quickly.

"Uh... Nathan, I guess," Chloe replies unsure, "According to this, Nathan just kind of... lost it. They took him too jail in a holding cell for the night."

"Holy shit, what the hell else could have happened in one night?" I reply, strapping the seat belt over me. I waited a minute to hear Chloe talk again, but she didn't say anything. I look over at her, watching her face focus completely on her phone screen with a painful expression on her face. "Che, what's going on?"

Chloe shook her head, running her hand through hair, still focusing on the screen. "It's... it's Rachel... She's in the hospital now too."

"What happened to her?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, I guess our friends don't know either, " Chloe says, tossing her phone on her lap as she starts the truck. "I'm worried though."

Confirmed: Friday is officially over, Saturday is reality.


	28. The Smile

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 28: The Smile  
**

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter has been updated as of 3/24/16 which was adding more detail to the chapter due to a comment made, that I agreed with. I hope this chapter provides the same impact as expected and I hope you enjoy it enough to continue reading. Thank you._

* * *

I can feel my stomach twist in knots as we pull into the hospital this afternoon. Chloe and I didn't speak at all since we left; neither of us had anything to say, really, after receiving the news. While Chloe was driving here, all I could think of was our night together and how amazing it was. Trying to keep myself as happy as I could until we arrive, before letting the wave of drama wash over me. The second the engine cuts off, the silence cutting through the air between us. We have to get out of the truck, but it's more difficult than I expected. When we do exit the truck, finally, I quickly round the front towards Chloe to grab her hand in mine. Regardless of what is happening, Chloe's going to handle it worse than I will so I need to make sure she knows I'm here for her.

Chloe looks at me, her gaze breaking any walls I've built within myself as I smile weakly in response. I don't know how to respond to her sometimes, her eyes on me trying to read my mind and actions, so I resort to my old tactic of smiling, which makes her smile. Wowsers, the longer we are together, the more I realize how dorky we are. The longer I look into her eyes, the more I feel myself falling through the world, so I try my hardest to pull my gaze away from her. I wonder if it's difficult for her to do the same, difficult to look away from me when I'm being like this.

Before I can even blink, Chloe pulls me into her, letting me fall against her body as her arms wrap around me tightly. Mmm, snuggles. My arms wrap around her waist tightly as I squeeze myself even closer to her, my head falling so I can nuzzle my face in her neck as I love to do so much. In response, Chloe holds me tighter, her lips pressing against my neck as her left hand plays with the hair on the back of my neck. Even though I know we need to get into that hospital, some how this last moment before entering seems like the most vital thing in the world right now. I'm not sure if I'm prepared to see Victoria and Rachel and I'm sure Chloe isn't ready to see Rachel in the hospital again. So this moment right here is, to me, more important than walking into that hospital.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, Chloe and I pull apart, knowing full well that it's time to go inside. With my left hand on Chloe's right, we walk inside the hospital doors. The smell of this place is all too familiar from the last time Chloe and I were in here, trying on clothing to entertain our friends. I ask the lady behind the hospital desk about Victoria and Rachel only to have her guide us up to the third floor to do a U-turn immediately out of the elevator towards the nurses station desk. The whole time we walk, I can feel Chloe's grip on my hand tighten slowly, feeling he subtle beating of her heart through her fingertips. Once we reach the nurses station, I ask about Victoria and Rachel again; we get pointed in the right direction, down a very small hallway that turns to the left into a much longer hall full of lights and nurses walking up and down.

The minute I step in the hall, my eyes peer down the long corridor until I see the colorful images of our friends sitting in chairs at the far end. I guide Chloe down the hall with me, my pace picking up a little more as we walk as I try to resist the urge to run down there myself. As we get closer, I can make out Juliet pacing back and forth until she stops facing my direction. The minute we reach the end of the hall, Juliet reaches for me, arms extended until I get pulled into a hug that I can't refuse. My arms wrap around her, just letting the moment hit us both until she pulls away to look at both Chloe and me. Over her shoulder, I can make out Dana sitting with Kate, chatting about something while Warren sits, annoyingly next to Taylor and Courtney who look as though they've been crying hard. I break my gaze to focus on Juliet in front of me.

"Are you guys okay?" Juliet asks me, her hands on my shoulders as she looks between both Chloe and I.

I nod and reply, "I guess so. How are they?"

Juliet takes in a deep breath of air before her hands release my shoulders, wrapping around her own body and replies, "Victoria should be fine. Tons of bruising and a broken rib, but otherwise Victoria should recover well."

I give my head a small shake towards Taylor and Courtney and ask, "Are you sure? Those two look like they are preparing for the worst."

Juliet, with a small shiver, just shakes her head and replies, "Those two are delusional: Victoria is going to be fine, they will have their supreme bitch leader back in no time, and poor Warren is doing his best to be a gentlemen to them."

I go to reply again, but my eyes start to scan Juliet quickly. Something is off. Her face is pale, her shivers are very slowly turning into shakes, she's holding her body as though she might break apart any minute, she's looking around like there are ghosts flashing by us, and her lip is quivering. It's then it hits me, like a rock to the skull, jogging my memory back to life. I reach for her, my hands on her arms as I lean over her shoulder to find Dana.  
"Dana," I say over Juliet's shoulder. Dana looks over at me; I gesture towards Juliet with my eyes frantically, letting Juliet look at me strangely, until Dana gets up from her chair. "Dana, I think she's... 'ill' you know?"

Dana walks up behind Juliet, turning her around to face her. Dana's expression drops as her arms wrap around Juliet quickly. "Thank you, Max. Come on, babe."

"I'm fine, Dane, really," Juliet replies slowly.

"Sure you are, let's just head to the bathroom okay?" Dana asks, guiding her away from us.

There is a moment of silence when Chloe puts a hand on my shoulder, knocking me out of the o-zone. I turn to her and Chloe asks, "What was that about?"

I smile weakly and reply, "Juliet is epileptic."

Chloe's expression falls to one full of sorrow as she let's go of my shoulder. I flash her a weak smile, before turning back to walk towards the others. Kate looks up as we walk closer, preparing myself for the traditional Kate hug as I watch her get up and jump towards me. I swear, Kate has healing hugs, just holding her makes me feel happy again. The hug is brief as Kate pulls away, turning towards Chloe to give her a signature hug. Over Kate's shoulder, Chloe flashes me this goofy look to which I reply with a shrug. As long as Kate is our friend, Chloe just better get used to the Marsh Hug-Down. Kate pulls away, leaving Chloe with flushed cheeks and a dorky grin.

"Are you two alright?" Kate asks, her arms folded over her chest.

I nod and reply, "Yeah, just shocked by the news."

"How's Rachel?" Chloe asks quickly, her hand on Kate's shoulder, "Juliet told us only about Victoria."

Kate's expression falls a little and replies, "We don't know. The doctors have been in there since she was admitted. We aren't family, so they won't tell us anything."

"Do you know what happened?" Chloe asks, pursuing the topic.

"I'm not sure," Kate replies, her eyes not meeting Chloe's at all, "I saw her maybe two hours before we found her: Rachel was laying in the showers, knocked out against the bathroom wall when I came in to use the bathroom."

"Knocked out?" I ask curiously.

Kate's eyes avoid me as she replies, "The shower room was a mess: mirror's broken, curtains shredded apart, some tiles broken, and one of the sinks had a huge chip in its bowl. I was stunned at first, then I saw Rachel out of the corner of my eye, lying on the shower floor. Her hands were blue, black, and red with dried blood, her left arm looked broken and there was a large cut on her forehead that had dry blood on it too."

Holy shit, this is like... some freaking Hulk shit. What happened in that shower? "Why was she at school, I thought Rachel is was in rehab?" I ask, bluntly.

Kate replies, "She had gotten an extra day away for you birthday, so she stayed with Juliet in her dorm room."

I feel a hand touch my arm. I turn to look over my shoulder, seeing Warren standing there with his nerdy grin on. His arms open and I fall into his hug, both of us just taking a minute to enjoy a silent hug between friends. My hands slide to his waist to push out of the hug a bit, looking at him as his smile fades. Then, Warren looks over at Chloe, reaching past me with his left hand, holding it out in a fist-bump gesture. Chloe reaches out, bumps his fist and nods towards him. Kate pulls Warren past me, letting him wrap his arm over her shoulder as they stand next to one another.

"I called Warren immediately," Kate says, her head falling on Warren's shoulder.

"Actually, you got Dana and Juliet first," Warren replies with a smile, "Which is good. They made it there faster than I could, living in the same dorm and all."

"What do you think happened to her, then?" I ask both of them, reaching for Chloe's hand blinding, feeling the worry radiate from her. After a moment, I feel warmth touch my hand until Chloe's grip engulfs it.

Kate and Warren look at each other before Warren replies, "Honestly... I think she was high."

"Rachel is clean," Chloe replies, a little bit of annoyance rising in her voice, "She is going through rehab and everything."

"While she was at the rehab facility," Kate replies, her hand reaching up towards Chloe, resting on her chest just beneath her throat, "I don't know what she got up too since the end of the party."

Chloe goes to reply, but falls short of anything to say. She lets go of my hand in order to bring both of them behind her neck as she walks away from us for a second, facing down the longer end of the hall. I want to reach out to her, hug her, hold her, but I know she needs a minute to just... breathe. Regardless of everything Rachel has done, I know Chloe still cares about her so much and I can't blame her one bit. Rachel is like a sister to me, knowing that she's in here again for something like drugs hurts me as well.

I turn towards Taylor and Courtney, sitting there arm in arm, not crying anymore, but looking extremely sad. Before I can walk over to them fully, I look into the window behind them to see Victoria laying in the hospital bed. I get closer to the window, my eyes focused on the blonde girl laying there watching T. V. It's amazing, even with a black eye, a busted lip, and hospital bandages almost everywhere, Victoria still looks like her old self. I turn towards Taylor and Courtney, my body shifting so I faced both of them.

"Why did Nathan do this?" I ask them, not holding back my irritation at the thought.

Taylor looks up at me, arms folding across her chest, "The hell do you care?"

"I care because Victoria is my friend too," I reply, feeling annoyed instantly. "Answer me, why did Nathan do this to her?"

Taylor and Courtney exchange looks at one another before Taylor replies, "Nathan didn't know what he was doing. He was high, running around the school selling his shit."

My arms are now folded across my chest, feeling angry at the thought as I ask, "He got high and beat up his girlfriend?"

Courtney stands up, her hands held out towards me as though she is ready to push me back if I decide to punch her. It's crossed my mind a few times in the past, but now is not one of those times. "Look... Nathan has issues."

"Really?" I reply, sarcastically.

"His parents laid into him pretty hard this morning, and his parents are complete assholes, Max," Courtney replies, her hands lowering.

Taylor gets up to join her, adding, "Nathan's dad beats his mom all the time. He's a power-hungry drunk that Mrs. Prescott supports by keeping her mouth shut. He threatened Nathan after Nathan found about what his father did to his mother."

"I didn't know all that," I reply quickly. It's true, I knew Nathan had his demons and own issues, all of which I accepted. I never knew about his parents at all. To be fair, I never asked, because sometimes it's to hard to like someone who can be a complete asshole all the time. So, Nathan found out about his dad hurting his mom... What kid wouldn't be upset or stressed about that? I let out a breath of air and reply, "I guess... with stuff like that going on, it's easy to fall into taking drugs."

"Don't get me wrong," Courtney responds, "Nathan got high a lot. We all did. But the kind of shit that he was on was something different. He tried to sell some to Taylor and me, but we don't touch unknown stuff."

"How responsible of you," I reply, sarcastic tone intact on that one. I can't help it, the words just fell out of my mouth that way.

Taylor's hands are now on her hips, gazing at me with hateful eyes at my sarcastic tone. "We may get high, Max, but we aren't stupid about what we do."

Fair enough, I can accept that. So, Nathan was stressed to the max and upset. He got a new kind of drug, got loaded up on the stuff and took out all his aggression on Victoria? That means it must have been very new stuff: none of the common known drugs around here, unless super overdosed hallucinogens, would have caused Nathan to do that to Victoria. I mean, that's just an observation, I might be wrong.

I look at Taylor curiously and ask, "The drugs he gets, are they local?"

Taylor shrugs and replies, "I know the dealer is local, but sometimes Nathan gets a hold of these drug variations from across the country. I guess rich people can get a hold of anything from anywhere."

"Do you think it could have been a PVP?" I ask, my voice extremely low. Taylor and Courtney just shrug as they sit down again, leaving me at a loss for words.

I turn towards the window again to look in at Victoria, who now has her eyes shut, probably trying to sleep. So Nathan got upset, tried to get a high and as a result, beat the shit out of his girlfriend? Nathan has his episodes, but beating Victoria up has never been a result of any of that, even while he is high. I've seen Victoria emotionally torn with him, even mentally messed up when it came to Nathan, but never physically. Whatever drug Nathan took to make him act out so violently... I'm willing to bed Rachel took some as well. It's the only way to explain the showers, which means Warren and Kate are right.

Damn it, Nathan, you knew Rachel was trying to go clean! I kicked the wall in front of me, my hands falling against the window to hold me up as my head falls down. Taylor and Courtney shift over a seat away from me as I struggle to hold back this anger that is overflowing inside of me. Damn it, Nathan, why?! Did you even know you were giving anything to Rachel?! Were you that fucked up that you didn't even know who you were?! I can feel tears trying to break free, but I resist them as hard as I can. No, Max, relax, that's probably what happened, Nathan was probably so messed up between the drugs and his own issues that he had no idea what he was doing. Still... Rachel shouldn't have taken anything. Damn it, Rachel, why did you take anything?! Fuck?! So who am I mad at really? Nathan?... Rachel?... Both of them?... At least Victoria is okay, but Rachel... Wait, Rachel is... That's it!

I push myself away from the wall and walk towards Chloe who is leaning against a wall, her arms folded across her chest as she gazes down the hallway. I reach her, I walk towards Chloe, grabbing her arm a little to harshly and drag her down towards Rachel's room. The second we reach the door, a doctor comes out, stopping us in our tracks. Chloe and I look at the man, standing there, his expression soft yet stern still. His hand is pressing the door closed as his eyes scan us over.

Find your voice, Max. "Can we see Rachel yet?"

The doctor looks into Rachel's room and looks back at us, his head tilting curiously. "Are you related to the patient?"

Chloe lets out a sigh, responding harshly, "Come on, you can at least tell us what the fuck is going on!?"

My hand reaches across Chloe, trying to still her so that she can calm down. I look at the doctor and reply, "We're her sisters: I'm Max Amber, her younger sister. This is Chloe."

The doctor stares at me, his eyes like daggers into my soul, trying to search for a trace of false truths, but finding none. He looks at Chloe and back at me, his face softening even more into a very, very small smile as his posture softens as well. "Very well. You can see her, one at a time."  
"What happened to her?" Chloe asks, her hand on my shoulder, gripping me tightly.

"Ms. Amber took a very strong drug, one that my colleagues and I aren't familiar with," The doctor replies, "I'm afraid... Ms. Amber is in a coma right now."

Chloe and I exchange looks of panic before Chloe asks, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure," the doctor replies, "I'll be honest, it doesn't look promising, but I've seen many people pull themselves out. Have faith."  
The doctor gives us a very small nod before he turns and walks down the hall. Holy shit. I don't know how Rachel does it, but it sounds like she may pull out of this one again. It's a small shot, but I believe Rachel can do it. I look over at Chloe who isn't looking at me, but her expression is unreadable. I can't tell if she's worried, upset, angry, sad, or just everything all at once. I turn Chloe so she looks at me, my eyes meeting hers as I pull a smile on my face.

"It's okay, Chloe, Rachel still has a chance," I reply, my smile growing for the sake of Chloe's calmness. Chloe nods slowly, a very weak grin on her face. I look at her and ask, "Do you want to see her?"

I know Chloe loves Rachel in her own way, as do I, and she's known Rachel longer. I think it's only right if Chloe gets to check on her first. Chloe looks in through the door window and back down at me, her head starting to shake as she pulls herself away from me. I look at her, curiously, before Chloe's hands return to the back of her neck, her face lowered to look at the floor as she shifts from foot to foot.

"I can't," Chloe replies, "I'm too angry. I'm too angry, Max, I'll lose it if I go in there right now."

"Chloe," I utter.

"I'm so fucking upset with her, Max," Chloe replies, turning every which way with her hands still on her neck. "Over and over again, the same fucking thing, and I just want to punch her fucking lights out every single time. I can't do it right now."

"Okay, okay," I reply, my hands finding her shoulders to still her movements. "I'll go first, okay? I'll go."

Chloe stops her moving, hands still on her neck, her head rising a little to look at me before she nods. I smile, going to remove my hands from her shoulder when Chloe's hands fly down to my waist, pulling me into her quickly. Our lips connect roughly, hearing our teeth clash against each others as Chloe holds onto this kiss as though it were her last. After a moment, we break apart quickly, Chloe returning her hands onto her neck as she backs up against the wall behind her. I can't help, but laugh as my hands fall to my sides.

"I'm pretty sure 'sisters' shouldn't kiss like that, Che," I reply with a giggle. Chloe doesn't respond, her gaze facing down the corridor again. That's okay, I understand. My gaze turns to the others, my hand motions to the room, signalling that I'm going inside. Kate smiles weakly at me before burying her face into Warren. This is it, Max, just be brave and go in there. It's Rachel, you're closest friend, your sister, it's the same Rachel as ever. Be strong, be strong for Chloe, you have to be. Deep breaths, sweaty palms, and a lip bite later, I still stand next to Chloe, struggling to find the confidence to continue on.

I turn and grab the door handle, twisting it to walk inside. I let the door shut behind me before I turn around to look at Chloe, now walking towards the door window, looking in at us. I turn back and walk towards Rachel's bedside slowly. As I walk closer, my eyes scan her laying in the bed, listening to the heart monitor beep: her arms and hands are so discolored, her left arm in a cast while bandages cover her hands, her forehead has a huge bandage around her head, a small shiny glimmer of light bounces off the ointment on the cuts on her face and her hair is tucked at the back of her head tightly, darker than usual. My hands start to sweat and, for some reason, I'm getting nervous just being here. I walk around to a chair near the window and sit down, taking one last glance at Chloe by the door, her hands and forehead pressing against the window, looking in at us.

A nurse comes in, clipboard in hand, walking over to Rachel as she flashes me a smile. I don't quite know what she is doing, but I'm pretty sure she's just double checking everything, making sure there are no errors. After a few minutes, the nurse walks to the end of the bed, picking up her clip board to scribble down something. Hmm, I hope everything is okay with her. The nurse puts the clip board back, gives me a small smile before she goes back up to Rachel again. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Chloe giving me a 'what the hell' look, but all I can do is shrug as the nurse brushes some hair out of Rachel's face before walking out of the room.

In the chair, I lean forward until my elbows hold my upper body up. I scan Rachel's body again, looking her over carefully as though I'm trying to find the Rachel I once knew before seeing her now. I reach over with my right hand, tucking my right hand into hers, feeling the faint warmth of her hand against mine as I grip her hard. I scan the room around her, looking at all the machines as well as her chart at the foot of her bed. Me being nosy, of course I glance at everything. As I look at her chart, a smile forms on my face; other than the fact Rachel is in a coma, everything else looks normal. It makes me feel a little happier and at peace knowing that all Rachel has to do now is wake up. I glance at Chloe, flashing her a bright smile as I put the chart back, receiving my first smile back from her beyond the glass. After I put the chair back, return my hand and look at Rachel.

"Hi, Rachel," I say quietly, feeling slightly silly, but I press on, "It's Max. I'm here... and Chloe is here too, just outside the door." I'm not sure what I was expecting, but there is no response. Why would there be, Max? Just keep going. "Dana, Juliet, Kate and Warren are all here for you too. Kate is actually kind of your savior in a way, she found you." Still silence, as expected. Keep going, Max, it's okay. "Look, I was thinking about something this morning, something not even Chloe knows yet, but... I was wondering if when the day comes that Chloe and I do get married, would you be my maid of honor? I'll be honest though, you might have to fight Kate for that title, but there is no rule that says I can't have two, right? What do you say?" Still silence. Irritating silence. "Hey, maybe when you feel better, you and I can go do something together, you know? Like we used to do? I know you love dressing me up like a Barbie doll. I'd be totally down to do that again." The heart beat monitor is the only thing breaking the silence in the room, and it's cutting into my subconscious. "You know, you, Chloe and I should totally go travel to California or something some day in the summer. I feel like the three of us would totally have a kick ass time, right? We should make plans." The only sound are the words leaving my mouth in between exhales of air. "Rachel, everything is going to be okay. I looked at your chart here... You know how nosy I am... Everything looks great, girl. So just hang in there, okay, we are all pulling for you."

I feel my heart drop as my gaze falls on Rachel's face, feeling my body jolt to the back of the chair, my hand letting go of Rachel's as I stare. Rachel moved. Rachel's lips are ever so slightly trembling as the sides of her mouth begin to tug a little. Holy fucking shit, I think my soul left my body and jumped back in again. I lean forward, watching her mouth move slightly before I smile and say out loud, "Are you trying to smile? Haha, oh man, Rachel, you are trying to smile! I knew you could hear me, I knew you would be okay again!" My hands reach forward, gripping her hand tightly in both of mine. "There you go, Rachel, that's my sister."

I look over at Chloe, my face grinning brightly like a beam at her. Watching Chloe's expression from shock to relief is one of the most amazing things I've ever seen. Chloe began to smile, her hands and forehead still against the door window, looking more as though she needed a rest and fell against the door on her way. I begin to laugh, saying out loud to Rachel, "Chloe's smiling, she's so happy, Rachel. We're both so happy to see you smile!" Chloe and I still gaze at each other, feeling each other light up like Christmas trees before a sound pulls my head back towards Rachel.

As I sit there, looking at her, I feel my smile drop completely, my eyes falling on her mouth now still, as the sound of her heart rate monitor goes from a constant beeping to one steady stream of sound. No... no... NO! I glance over at Chloe quickly, watching her face slowly fall as well, before I turn back on Rachel. I get up, my head pressing against her face, still hearing the constant beeping sound in the room, just watching her, praying this is just a joke. Both of my hands let go of her, I jolt backwards, shouting, "NO!" before I feel myself trip over the chair. I fall on my butt, feeling the stinging pain rush through me as I sit there, tears breaking free from my eyes, feeling everything inside of me numb quickly. I can't... I can't...

The sound of feet pounding outside of the room grow louder as the doors fly open, pulling my gaze towards the doors. A doctor rushes in, the doctor who let me in, followed by two nurses, pushing past me to hover over Rachel's body. They're scatter talking, saying and demanding commands, handing tools and equipment to one another while that haunting beeping, shooting a shot of adrenaline into her veins as that constant annoying beeping of a heart not pounding is driving me crazy. Everything is blurry, everything is fuzzy, and everything is muffled to me now except my own heartbeat. I see the defibrillator past the arms and bodies of the doctors just as another nurse comes in to help. One man is monitoring any sign of breathing and heartbeat as they frantically work to save her. The noise though, the noise is freaking me out so much... I can't handle it.

There is yelling, numbers being shouted, shocks being done, more yelling from one person to another, sounds of machines, the sound of me crying like a lunatic, the sound of Chloe screaming into my arm, the increasingly loud pounding of our hearts sounding like thunder hitting a megaphone over and over again. I feel like my brain is collapsing from everything. Numbers. Clear. Numbers. More, more, more. Clear. Nothing. Pounding. Swearing. Clear. Shouting. Swearing. Struggling. Clear. Constant beeping, the constant stream of beeping as the undertone of the doctor and nurses just constant repeat over again on a loop.

I break apart: I'm crying out loud, hard, practically scream crying as I hear the door slam open. Chloe falls to the floor, arms gripping me tightly, holding me, letting me cry out loud so that the room echoed until I can hear more than my own voice. Chloe is sobbing too, sobbing against my neck so hard, her hands gripping me so hard that I can just feel the pressure through the numbing feeling through me. I twist my entire body so that I can squeeze Chloe against me, letting her fall apart in my arm as I am right now. Tears are streaming down my neck and onto my shirt as Chloe begins to scream against my skin. Nothing coherent, just... screams. All I can do is cry and hold her. All I can do is just... hold on tightly. I open my tear-struck eyes to see doctors rush in, checking on Rachel before, ultimately, they turn the machine off, confirming what both Chloe and I already knew.

They're still trying, they're still fighting...

Warren, Kate, Juliet, Dana, Taylor and Courtney, all of them, all of their faces, just peering into the room. I swear if I didn't know any better, it looks as though they are about to smash the glass and crawl into the room after Chloe and me. I can't take it, I can't look at them, so I bury my face into Chloe's neck as well, still trying to hold onto what's left of Chloe's pieces as we sit here on the floor, feeling numb except for the shattering feeling in our chest.

The extra nurse turns to us, grabbing us by the arms as he begins to pull us upward. I don't resist, but I don't comply very well either. He guides us to the door, forcing us to step into the hallway so that he can go back to the doctor. I fall back to the ground with Chloe, her arms gripping me tighter than ever as I wail into her shoulder. I can feel Kate near me, falling down to me, hugging the both of us as Juliet and Dana rage against the window, not saying words, just screaming. The noise, the noise in the hospital and now the screaming, it hurts and feel like I'm going insane.  
There is silence: everyone stops yelling and crying, I force myself to shut up, listening to the rapid beating of both mine and Chloe's heart, quickly noticing the eerie silence. No one needs to tell me, no one needs to show me, I can feel it and I can feel Chloe feel it too... Rachel's gone.


	29. A Name or Two

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 29: A Name or Two  
**

* * *

Here I sit, my butt making an indent on the ol' Price living room sofa, listening to the muffled sounds of Chloe blaring rock music in her room to drown out the reality around us. Joyce and David picked us up about forty minutes after... it happened. The others stayed a little while with Victoria, who took it less hard than Chloe and I, leaving the sobbing couple in the hands of poor Joyce who took us home together while David drove Chloe's truck back because Chloe just... she just couldn't do it. The ride was silent between us with just my hand in Chloe's, starring off into space as my mind travels some where off in the void. Even though I can't read her mind, I'm pretty sure Chloe is much further off in the mental void of numbness than I am right now. When we got back, Chloe immediately retreated to her room, locking the door behind her, leaving me downstairs having to block out the sounds of David and Joyce trying to make me feel better. Eventually, David left for the late security shift, leaving Joyce and me alone here.

I've been down here for an hour, just embracing the dim light of the room with the muffled music sounds from above. My legs feel numb, but I can't be bothered to move them to allow circulation. My hands are cold too; I haven't been able to stop gripping the couch cushion underneath me for fear that, some how, I might fall off the couch because I'm not paying any attention to what's going on. My nose started bleeding not long after Rachel died, now I am suffering from a headache and dizziness... I'm not used to that feeling anymore. The best thing is that, so far, I've stopped crying, but that could be because I'm just exhausted from it. The weirdest feeling I'm having is a craving of hunger and I can't explain why I'm hungry at all. Maybe everything inside of me is in disarray without explanation. I'm worried about Chloe, but I'm afraid to go upstairs. I know I have too otherwise I've already failed as a fiance already. Chloe needs me right now just as much as I need her, but I'm afraid of being pushed away. Fuck it, Max, just go up there. You can't just stay down here all day and night wondering.

I start trying to get up, feeling my knees and fingers crack at the first sign of movement, when I hear the phone ring in the hall, startling me back down as I see Joyce come out of the kitchen. Joyce walks over to the table, looking at me with concern before she picks up the phone.

 _"Hello?,"_ Joyce asks, her left hand resting on her hip as she continued. _"Hello, Vanessa... Yes, she is here with us, but now isn't the-... Chloe did what?... Now normally I don't' condone Chloe's attitude towards anyone like that, that is certainly not how I raised my daughter, but I'm afraid I have to side with her and Max on this matter: no, she should not have spoken to you that way, but she does have a say in Max's life and if Max let her say those things, then that must be how Max feels too. And now that Chloe and Max are engaged, that makes Max my step daughter, there for I have a say in her life as well... Yes, it does...,"_

Joyce pauses to look over at me, still sitting on the couch, listening closely since the beginning of the phone conversation. Without saying anything, I can see on Joyce's face that she wants to know if I want to talk to my mom. I don't, but I can't avoid her forever. Again, I struggle with standing up, forcing my body to flex again, as Joyce turns her whole body around, the phone still against her ear. Boy, if I thought convincing myself to get up to go to Chloe was difficult, the idea of reaching out and talking to my mom seems challenging in itself. But I do it, I stand, feeling the tightness of everything being stretched again as I take my first few steps towards Joyce.

 _"I trust you want to talk to Max?,"_ Joyce asks, eyes still on me, _"On one condition... As I said, Vanessa, Max is now just as much apart of my family as she is yours, so I do get a say... One condition: do not hurt her anymore. I love you, Vanessa, like a sister, but i you hurt Max again, our friendship is over and I will not pick up the phone for you again. Do you understand?"_

I love you, Joyce, and I can see where Chloe gets her strength from. Joyce hands the phone over to me and I, reluctantly, grab it from her. As I put the phone to my ear, Joyce steps away to give me and my mom some privacy, but not too far as to not jump in if everything goes belly up. I lift the phone up to my ear and just listen to my mom breathe for a minute, just to prepare myself for what she wants to talk about. Come on, Max, just get it over with and go to Chloe.

I take a deep breath and start: _"Hello?... I know, I know we need to talk... Can I say something first?... Please, seriously-... Mom... Mom?... Mom!"_ I'm getting so fucking pissed off right now, I can't handle it and I can feel the tears swell up inside of me again. _"Mom, my friend Rachel died today... Yes... Yes, Rachel, I told you about her... She was like a sister to me, Mom, and I-I basically sat there and watched her die... No, Chloe and I were alone when you called me... Look, I'm sorry Chloe was so rude to you earlier... To be honest, I stand with her and Joyce, Mom, I agree that they get a say just as much as you,"_ Although that gave me a mild confidence boost, I now instantly regret getting just the slightest bit smart with Mom now, because things are just going to get worse. _"What are you talking about?... It's not- it's not happening again, open your eyes!... This is so much bigger than that, bigger than it was before... What is it?... I don't know, I guess this is kind of like... sure, yes, a 'destiny' of my own... Well, it explains why Chloe and I have always been so drawn to one another... I'm not sick! No-no! I refuse to believe that, I'm not sick at all, Mom, I'm in love... You heard me right, I'm in love with someone who loves me more than I could ever deserve... What does gender matter? Would you be acting this way if Chloe or I were a boy?... Dad doesn't have a problem with it... No you aren't- No you aren't!"_ When it doubt, when you want a conversation to end, the last resort is the harshest, yet the most needed at the time. _"You know what, mom? I don't care what you think and this idea of controlling me, keeping me at bay and away from Chloe, is crap. Fuck you."_

I slam the phone down, returning to the crying as I have been for a while now. How dare her! It's one thing to just not be supportive, telling me what I have to do in regards to how I feel is complete bullshit. How dare her tell me when and where I'm allowed to see anyone when I'm 18 and fully capable of making my on decisions. She already confessed that the decision to separate Chloe and me was a bad one, why now is she focused on it again? Grrr, as much as I love her, she's just so... I can't even tell if she's being unreasonable anymore. Dad is so fine with it and yet she is just overwhelmingly against it. Is it because this happening so fast?

I look over at Joyce as I wipe away my tears with my arm. I sniff, slightly avoiding her gaze and say, "I know, that last bit was rude."

Joyce comes over to me, her arms already wide open ready to pull me into a hug, of which I fall into. She rubs my back, her right hand patting the top of my back. Joyce leans in and kiss my forehead, replying, "You definitely shouldn't say things like that to your mom, no matter what... but I'd be lying if I didn't say I agree with your words."

"I don't understand what she wants from me, Joyce," I reply, my head pulling back, "I can't stay away from Chloe and I don't want to."

"What did she say to you, honey?" Joyce asks.

"That she's going to make sure that while she's here that I'm not going to see Chloe after today," I reply, with a small laugh. "As if. She can't barricade me inside the dorm rooms."

Joyce releases me, arms folded across her chest and replies, "I wouldn't worry about that, Max, she's probably making exaggerated threats to scare you. Besides, you have more important things to worry about upstairs."

I just nod once and reply, "Absolutely. Thank you, Joyce."

"I love ya, baby, you remember that," Joyce replies, smiling before she walks into the kitchen.

After that horrible call and a boost motivator from Joyce, I feel more confident going up there to talk to Chloe. As I'm walking up the stairs, my mind is swirling with how I'm going to go about this. I really just don't know what I can do or say to even help in this situation, I mean, Rachel is our... was our closest friend, but I know that her and Rachel were very close once. I swear, if anything happens to Kate or Dana, I'm going to lose my mind and shut down probably more than I did with Rachel. That makes me even more concerned about Chloe, thinking about another connection lost after trying to rebuild it again. What is important is that Chloe needs me now, right now, so I'm going up there and staying there until we can at least exist without pain again.

When I get to the top of the stairs, I find myself staring at the front of Chloe's door as though I'm waiting for it to open up for me. The music is louder, but still muffled, and I can see the door vibrate a little from the bass in the song. I reach up with my right hand, resting it against the door, feeling the door move underneath it as I wonder what Chloe is going to be like on the other side. Quickly, I form a fist and knock, increasing the pressure with each one so that Chloe can actually hear it over the music. There is a moment where I thought that the music is getting louder, but it quickly deafens, allowing me to hear Chloe's footsteps approach the door. After a second, after I can see her shadow under the door, I can hear a click before I watch the shadow disappear. My left hand reaches up to the handle, turning it slowly before i push the door open.

First thing that hits me is the smell: pure weed just blasting me in the face, making me cough before I take one step into the room. Chloe comes up to me, her hand lightly pushing me to the side as she sprays some kind of spray into the hall, slowly masking the smell before she closes the door. Damn that smell stinks something foul, how does she stand smoking it? I try to straighten up, feeling the air slowly coming back into my lungs as I walk over in front of the closet, leaning against it, focusing on Chloe's figure turning to put out the joint in her hand. Medication to numb the pain... ironic after a friend of ours died from an overdose not hours ago. While weed won't kill her, I just don't personally like the idea of her smoking her pain away.

Chloe glances at me over her shoulder, her body turned away to face the window, saying, "Took you long enough."

It did, it really did, and I admit it. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Chloe replies, facing away from me all together, "I think we both needed time to be alone."

"I know this is a dumb question," I state before actually asking, "but are you okay?"

Chloe lets out a snort, her shoulders doing a quick jolt up and down as she does before she replies sarcastically, "Sure, I'm awesome."

I think, deep down, regardless of everything that's happened, I've always known that there was still some love, some pure love deep in her for Rachel, a kind of love she couldn't even admit to herself. I mean, yes I loved Rachel too, but she was someone Chloe let into her heart. Those kinds of marks are difficult to heal. No matter what, even though Chloe and I are together, there will always be that one spot in her heart, deep in there for Rachel that bleeds for more than friendship... I accept this, but I won't bring my thoughts up to Chloe about this, because I know she will try and defend her feelings for me. I've never felt so in love with anyone, but I know that the people we do love so deeply always manage to mark themselves somewhere in our hearts. That's why no matter what my mom does or says, I will always love her. No matter what Rachel has done to either me or Chloe, I will always love her too. As for my beloved dork? She could nuke the country and I'd still love her all the same.

Quietly, I take steps towards her, hoping she doesn't turn around to quickly because once I get right behind her, I wrap her up into the best bear hug I can make, sliding my arms tightly around her middle. After a moment of acceptance, Chloe's hands press against my arms on her front, her head tilting back onto the top of mine as we stand here in each others existence. I can feel her heart beat through her body, confirming the thought that mine can be felt by her as well. I turn my head so that my face is pressed into her back, I take a quick whiff of her scent before I nuzzle my nose against her. My big blue teddy bear. In response, Chloe let's out a sigh before turning her body around within my arms, never letting go of me, only to find her arms wrapped around my body as we stand face to face.

"What are you thinking about?" Chloe asks, eyeing me with intensity.

"Honestly?" I reply, smiling, "The entire past 24 hours."

Chloe nods and says, "Yeah, they were... hella intense, right?"

They were intense... from the amazing date to the surprise party, the pirate ship tree fort and the beauty that happened inside of it to the lovely wake up in the morning. All of that magic under the crushing weight of Rachel's death just threw both Chloe and me for an emotional roller coaster within the course of three hours. Then, after leaving the hospital, the atmosphere between us in the car and the hour we spent apart, it just feels as though we are locked in one eternal numbness together. What can I do to change that? There has to be something I can do to break this feeling.

"Do you remember when we woke up in the pirate ship, when we started talking about kids?" I ask, rather randomly, but it has crossed my mind a few times since the hospital. "You remember that, right?"

Chloe laughs and replies, "Babe, I'm blazed, not stupid."

I laugh, of course, at the simplicity behind this moment in the conversation. I wait until we both stop grinning like fools before I continue on. "Well, I was thinking... if we do decide to have children one day... I would like it, if it's a girl, to call her, 'Amber.' What do you think about that?"

Chloe's mouth dropped a little, her eyes glossing over slightly as she gazes at me, taken back at the statement. "You... you've thought a-about this already?"

"To be honest, I was thinking about that back when we were talking about kids," I reply honestly. It did cross my mind as we laid up there together that I might name our girl after Rachel, only because she was so important to the both of us, I thought it would be nice. I thought of a name for a boy as well. "I was thinking 'Amber Joyce... Price, of course."

"You have accepted my last name then?" Chloe replies, finally finding a smile as she holds me.

I nods and reply, "Yeah, it suits me better."

"I would have been fine being Chloe Caulfield, ya know," Chloe replies, eyes starting to roll. "I mean, I could get used to it."

With a laugh, I reply, "Chloe Caulfield doesn't sound as nice as Max Price."

"Dude! Your name sounds like a super hero name now," Chloe replies, shaking me a little bit. She starts a low rumble in her voice and chokes out in a deep tone, "You must pay the price. The Max Price. Bang!"

"Look out Bond, Max Price is ready to brawl," I reply incredibly cheesy. I'll take cheesy, since it got both of us to laugh anyway.

Chloe looks at me, scrunching up her face and asks, "What about... 'Amber Vanessa Price' instead? I mean, no offense to mom or anything, but I think your parents should be included as well."

"She can have both, right?" I reply quickly, feeling a small burst of excitement at the idea. "Unless we have two girls, or even three, then they all have individual names, but the first girl I think should be 'Amber.' "

"An 'Amber Vanessa Joyce Price' seems rather long," Chloe replies honestly, "But she will just be 'Amber Price' eventually."

I nod and reply, "Exactly."

"What if it's a boy?" Chloe asks, almost as if on cue, "We can't name him 'Rachel' or 'Amber' either."

"If it's a boy, I was thinking of, 'William' or just 'Will' for short," I say, a big grin on my face, "And if we are doing the long names thing, it should be 'William David Ryan Price.' "

Chloe gives me another look of pure shock before replying,"... My dad? You want to name our boy after my dad? After... after both of them?"

"Well... yes," I reply, suddenly feeling exposed, "This way we have names for either, like you said, maybe we could even have one of both genders. 'Amber' and 'Will' are okay, right?"

Before I can get a response, Chloe's hands find the side of my face as she pulls me, our lips smacking against each other forcefully, letting the wave of sensation travel through me enough to just melt into her again. This kiss is so full of emotion that I can't even comprehend whatever my brain is doing to my body: my hands are gripping Chloe's waist, searching for a spot to hold onto tightly, my legs are getting shaky and my head is getting fuzzy. Whatever I said or did, clearly it was the right thing to do. Like all of Chloe's kisses, even though this one does feel different, I could get lost in this feeling forever. Sometimes, deep down, I feel as though Chloe is experiencing everything I'm feeling in these moments just as much as I'm sure she is reading my mind with every kiss she gives me.

When the kiss breaks, my knees give a way a little and I lean into Chloe more, letting her keep me sturdy as she presses her forehead against me. My eyes are still shut, for some reason my brain isn't working or is running on Internet Explorer, because the delay between brain messages to any part of my body seems to be increasing every time I'm near her. Eventually, my eyes flutter open once I feel Chloe's warm fingers graze my lips softly, trailing form the side of my smile directly up my cheek. I look into her eyes, willingly letting myself dive into those two beautiful blue stars burning into two willing embers in need of being ignited. Chloe sets my soul on fire and in her arms I am burning brighter than I ever imagined I could.

"You are amazing," Chloe utters to me, her eyes still deeply lost into mine, "and I think Rachel would have adored knowing that her memory will live on through us."

I smile, filling my cheeks up with as much joy as I can, "You loved her so much. I loved her so much. The both of us loving a child so deeply deserves a name of importance... just like Rachel and just like your dad."

"I am so in love with you, it's fucking crazy, Max," Chloe confesses with a deep rumble in her throat. She leans in to give me a small kiss on my lips, both of us still looking directly into each other. "The fuck have you done with my hardcore exterior?"

"Probably the same thing you've done with my hippy-ish coat of armor," I mumble against her lips. Then, a thought bubbles in my mind of earlier, the phone call I received. I need to tell her. "Earlier, my mom called and... I told her to fuck off, basically."

Chloe grew a smirk on her face, her lips trailing up and down my jaw as she asks, "And where did you learn such hella bad behavior from?"

"Irresistible bad influences," I reply giggling. "Joyce actually agreed with me, there for, it's fine."

"Hah, you need mom's approval of language choice, that's cute," replies Chloe with her face snuggling against me. "Was your mom pissed off at me? Calling me all sorts of bullshit names?"

I wish that were the case, but it isn't. There's no easy way to say the shit my mom told me, except to express it bluntly. "That I'm to stay away from you... That she will find a way to keep me from you as long as she's here."

"Hah!" Chloe replies, pulling away from me all together to stand there, arms holding me up still, rolling her eyes in front of me. "Is she going to hire the national guard to escort you around Arcadia until they leave?"

"I don't know, but I think she said that to just scare me," I reply, my eyes turning dreamy just watching Chloe sway a little.

"Well, it's not going to happen," Chloe replies, "And I am never leaving you either."

Before I can think, before I can comprehend the words about to fall out of my mouth, I have a moment of idea explosion without ever considering the consequences as I say quickly, "We could just go away together... Wait, I mean... No, I mean it."

"Max," Chloe says, words fading away on the tip of her tongue.

"I just mean that if it were to ever come to that, that if you ever wanted to leave Arcadia Bay, that I would be with you," I say softly, filling up with uncertainty as Chloe looks at me.

Chloe slowly shakes her head up and down, mumbling, "That's... a lot to think about. Maybe to much to think about after already talking about kids and... after what happened today."

"You're right, I'm sorry," I reply quickly.

What are you thinking, Max? Is it not enough that this entire relationship has developed so fast in such a short time that you are already jumping to kids and moving in with each other? My brain is on overdrive after today. There is a smooth brush against my cheek, warmth filling my face as Chloe's hand is pressing against me, leaning my head back so I look up at her. Instantly I blush again on touch, but of course that isn't surprising. Chloe plants another feather light kiss on my lips, leaving it linger a little longer than before, my cheeks growing more red by the second.

 _"Girls!"_ Both of us hear, Joyce's voice echoing through the door to Chloe's room, _"I made a late lunch if you are hungry!"_

"Food calls," Chloe replies, her hands sliding down my arms until she grabs my hands, dragging me over to her door. "Come on. We will eat and... I'll take you back to the dorm."

"Take me back?" I ask surprised.

Chloe nods and says, "As much as I love you and you love me, I think your friends need you around after what happened. I can't hog you all the time, as much as I want too."

That make sense. Damn she is more thoughtful now too. "You really have turned into a sap."

"You love my sappy ass," Chloe replies, hand on the doorknob ready to open it, "And I love your nerdy personality, don't we make the most sickening team?"


	30. Control

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 30: Control  
**

* * *

The meal was awkward: Chloe didn't say a word to me and barely ate, Joyce just kept staring at Chloe as though she was about to spontaneously com bust while I sat here watching the both of them, imagining a way I could make them both feel better. I think, in a way, Chloe and I have handled this better than expected. I want to cry already, but every time I look at Chloe, I want to bawl my eyes out completely. Not her though, it's like Chloe has just shut down slowly. By the time we were done eating, I tried to say goodbye to her, I tried to hug her goodbye, but Chloe just sat there staring at her plate of food that still sits in front of her. I wasn't hurt by this, but I'm even more worried now.

Joyce volunteered to drive me back to Blackwell for Chloe which turned into another silent car ride as my mind drifted between Rachel and Chloe the entire time, making me strain to keep from crying anymore. Halfway back, I could feel Joyce's hand slide on my shoulder, squeezing me gently. If my mom were here, she may have just death clutched my shoulder for even thinking about Chloe again, regardless of Rachel's death and all. I never thought I would be able to say that I'm actually happy my own mother isn't here for me right now, I'd much rather be here with Joyce who, in a lot of ways, is my mom as well.

If I'm reacting like this, I can only imagine what the others are going through. To be honest, I have completely forgotten about Victoria and the others... Damn, I'm bad. First thing is first, Max, go check on your friends when you get back. Dana and Juliet must be a wreck and Kate must be heartbroken. I hope Warren is with her... I wonder if Victoria is okay too, for both the death of Rachel and for her injuries. I know she loves him, but Nathan needs to stay away from all of us while... Only for the fact that I am resisting the urge to rip his fucking throat out. I think if Dana and Juliet get a hold of him that his manhood would be removed permanently while Kate prays for the strength to not join in. I hope it's okay that I think that... maybe I'll ask Kate to pray for me just to spare me some ache.

The minute Joyce pulls over in front of Blackwell, I open the door and slide out, my hand on the side of the door as I turn around to face Joyce again. She gives me a warm smile as I lean in, brushing a few strands of hair from my face as I look in at her and say, "Thank you for the ride, Joyce."

"Of course, honey," Joyce replies, still smiling warmly, "Are you alright?"

I shrug and let out a small sigh of breath. "It's just... it will be awkward walking past her room now."

Joyce nods, turning away from me for a second and says, "It's a hard thing, dealing with death. Stay strong, Max, for you, for Chloe, and for your friends."

"I'll try," I reply quickly, standing up straight as I get ready to close the door.

"Max," Joyce says before I close the door completely, stilling my arm in the process, "Remember, if you need anything, please call us. We are family now, more than ever."

I nod and reply, "Thanks... Mom?"

Joyce's smile widens brightly and, like her daughter, she lets out an impulsive giggle in response to me. "I'm proud to to hear you call me that... and I love you just as much... Go on now."

Closing the door, I stand there a bit longer to wave as Joyce drives away. I'm glad Joyce didn't get freaked out by that... I won't lie, it is an awkward feeling calling someone else a term that you've only reserved for one person for so long. I don't regret it: Joyce is practically my mother too, she helped me grow up like my own mother did, but right now she's the one who's supporting me logically through all of this. One day maybe mom... maybe Vanessa will find it in her heart to support my decisions. That's not important right now though.

The grounds are silent as I walk to the front door, whispers barely heard over the sound of cars passing by. I glance around to look at my fellow students, instantly feeling the wave of sorrow crash over us, hitting me in the face with a burst. Rachel Amber is the name on everyone's tongue, clearly her death has spread over campus, dimming even the brightest of lights in people. Even though I can glance around at people from the corner of my eyes, I am also avoiding eye contact with them. I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to remember it even though her death is still playing over and over in my head, so if I just walk past everyone, I will have avoided anymore grief until I find my friends.

Opening the doors, the warmth of the school hits me. Okay, Max, just grab some stuff from your locker so that you can at least keep your mind off of Rachel and onto academics... to which you have been slacking in lately thanks to your current involvement in an addictive relationship... No regrets. I walk down the hall a little and get ready to turn the corner when I hear a door open beside me, catching my sight as I see Principle Wells step out of his office, looking directly at me, getting ready to wave at me. Oh man, what now? I haven't done anything this time... not that I do a lot of things, but I don't think I've broken any rules in months.

Like I expected, Principle Wells waves me over as he closes his door, taking a few steps towards me. "Miss Caulfield, a moment?"

"Sure, Principle Wells," I reply, very less enthusiastic that is picked up by him. I shake my head, lowering my gaze a bit so he can't stare into my soul as we speak.

Principle Wells stops in front of me, his hands in his pockets, letting out a deep breath before looking down at me. "First, I just would like to... express my sympathies to you for the loss of your friend. It must be very difficult dealing with the loss."

I nod very slowly, shifting on my feet and reply, "Yes... Rachel is- was like a sister to me and my friends."

"I understand," Wells replies, "I lost both my brother and my best friend ten years ago. It is difficult, but in time, all will return to normal."

"I hope so," I say, a weak smile forming on my face.

With a low grumble, Principle Wells continues on. "I wish this could have been on different circumstances, but I'm afraid this is too important... Miss Caulfield, I'm afraid I have to suspend you from classes until further notice."

"What?" I'm sorry, what? Like, no seriously, what? What the fuck? "Why? I haven't done anything."

"This afternoon I was presented with an item of your belonging, suspected of a strange odor," Wells replied, trying his hardest to break this to me gently, "Naturally, with suspicions such at this that could distract or cause concern, I opened it to reveal... a small, clear bag containing marijuana as well as a joint."

Are... you... fucking... kidding?... This is complete crap, this is bullshit! I don't smoke weed and how the hell could I even get it in... well, the Vortex Club can do it, but I'm not apart of them! My hands rise up in front of me, panic flooding me. "No, that can't be true, I don't smoke weed, Mr. Wells."

With another grumble, Wells reaches into his pocket and pulls out long pink pouch, holding it square in is palm in front of me. "I believe this is your pencil case, Miss Caulfield?" But... but... how? My pencil case is... I left my bag in my room, so how did he get it? None of this makes any sense. "Miss Caulfield?"

"I don't understand," I reply quietly, "My pencil case was in my bag in my dorm room all weekend. How did anyone get this?"

"I received a call from your parents regarding the possibility of distracting behavior during school hours," Wells replies to me, struggling to keep his cool as he explains this. "They mentioned that it could be a possibility of potential drug use. Specifically marijuana. Now, while drugs have been long suspected on school grounds as of late, this matter was pressed by your parents out of concern for your health in other areas."

"My parents called you?" I reply, my mind ticking away as little bits of this story start to click into place, "Who did you speak too? My mom?"

Wells shakes his head and replies, "Your mother did answer and she told me that she had heard, from a friend of yours, an ex-student Chloe Price, that you both have been getting into smoking marijuana more often. Due to the rules regarding drug control and abuse, it left me no choice, but to search your dorm room for drugs."

Are you really fucking kidding me?!... Vanessa! Fucking mom! This is complete bullshit! Bullshit! I've never done drugs, I've never touched drugs, I've never kept drugs hidden and all of a sudden I'm smoking pot and keeping it in my pencil case?! What did she do, call up the principle and was like, 'Hey, Max has been distracted, can you please check her room to see if she's into hardcore drugs and then check with every teacher about my behavior?!' Why do I say that like it's so incredibly unbelievable, but fuck me, it is unbelievable! Really?! Fucking really, all of this just to keep me under her control?!... Well played, mother... Well fucking played... Damn it! Damn it!

Wells is eyeing me, watching me as I slowly fill with internal rage. I'm trying to control it, I'm trying to not lash out at him otherwise this will be a lot worse... He clears his throat and asks, "Max? Are you alright?"

I'm biting my lip so hard, I can feel the slight pressure puncture through my epidermis, the taste of metal flooding my taste buds. All I can do is nod in reply because I can't actually say anything without bleeding down my chin. I'm so pissed off right now... In my head I'm actually picturing what it must look like to strangle Vanessa and letting Nathan take her picture since he's so into this fucking crap. An elaborate story using Chloe as a push, given her old record here, knowing that I've been distracted lately because of my relationship and an excuse to logically connect it to the use of weed so that it gives school officials a reason to search my room for weed. And I thought there was no one out there that could stoop lower than Victoria when it comes to hurting me, but Vanessa takes the fucking cake.

Wait... wait, I don't smoke weed... how could he have found weed in my pencil case then? Vanessa and Dad aren't staying that close that they could have found weed, came to my dorm, planted in the pencil case inside of my bag and left in enough time to report me to the principle about smoking weed? I look at him, my mouth dropping letting a little blood run down my chin and ask, "Principle Wells, where is the weed?"

"In my office," He replies, suspicious of me. "You don't expect me to give it back to you, do you?"

I shake my head and reply, "I do not smoke weed and... I don't even know where to get it from anyway. I don't know how it got into my pencil case... so I don't believe that there was any weed to actually be found."

"Are you trying to tell me that you think that the weed in question is a just a joke that I made up? That your parents made up?" Wells asks, sounding more pissed off.

"Frankly... yes I am," I reply, feeling a small rush of confidence fill me, "I don't smoke weed and I don't know how it got into my possession because I don't even know where to get weed from. And Chloe Price has nothing to do with this other than our rela- friendship... which has been since I was little."

Wells just shakes his head, scratching the back of his neck and says, "Listen. You are officially suspended as of now for the minimum amount of two weeks or until further notice. Don't push me any more, Miss Caulfield, or I'll have to consider possible expulsion... Under the circumstances of Miss Amber's death, I feel I am cutting you a break with just suspension only. So don't push me."

"Principle please-" I reply quickly, getting cut off.

"And, unless escorted by a security officer or police official, you are on temporary house arrest," Wells adds, his hand held up to me, "This was suggested by your mom as well so that we can all keep track of your whereabouts. And yes, you can speak with the Arcadia Bay Police Department, this is possible and is happening."

"Fake drugs, suspension and now house arrest? Are you kidding me?!" I reply, anger rising.

"Now off you go," Wells replies, his arm pointing towards the main doors of the campus, "As of right now for two weeks, you are no longer a current student at Blackwell... and if I were you, I would suggest you use this time wisely, dropping the drugs and focusing on your future... Off you go."

Oh, fuck you, you alcoholic bastard of a dick! I storm off quickly before I can't resist the urge to say my thoughts out loud to him... Damn, I must be picking up Chloe's temper as my own now... But seriously, screw this in every way! I don't believe that there was weed in that pouch, I think that is some bullshit threat created by my moth- Vanessa who some how convinced Principle Wells to side with her in order to get me under the watchful eye of Blackwell security and the police for a few weeks... all to keep me away from Chloe. This is the most pathetic piece crap I've ever seen fall out in front of me... This is a dream, right, this is all a hallucination from exhausting myself from crying over Rachel... this is all just a delusion... right?... Maybe... maybe this entire month has just been one big illusion... No, no don't think that way, Max, don't think that way... Just get to your dorm room.

Avoiding students hanging around campus grounds, gazing at me ready with words on their lips that I quickly ignore is the easy part... Walking into your dorm knowing that you have a handful of friends waiting to see you, talk to you, hoping you are alright after something like that just happened is the difficult part. My hand on the door handle as I push the dorm door open, finding the hallway empty and quiet with a few doors open. Rachel's room, Dana, Juliet and Kate's room doors are ajar or open, shining the fading light of day into the hallway as I stand here. I know I need to talk to them... I know, I just... so much is going on...

I walk towards my right a little, guiding down the hall with my hand brushing across the wall until I pass Stella's room and stop right outside the door frame of Dana's room. I turn my head to the left, gazing into Rachel's room, seeing her stuff just sitting there, collecting dust with no one inside it. I turn my head back round to look into Dana's room: Dana and Juliet sit on the bed, Dana resting her head on Juliet's lap as she leans against the wall, both of them gazing across the room to nothing in particular. Juliet doesn't look well... maybe that attack took a lot out of her on top of Rachel's death, she must be exhausted. The three musketeers... Goes to show I shouldn't selfishly decide that Rachel's passing effects me the most, Dana and Juliet knew her long before I did... The next few weeks are going to be hard to get through for all of us.

I tap on the door frame lightly, catching their attention as I smile weakly at them, my gaze dropping to my feet for a few seconds. "Hi," I utter softly.

"Hi, Max," Dana replies softly. "Are you doing okay?"

I nod, my left hand reaching the back of my neck, scratching it, "I am... lying, actually. I'm kind of..."

Juliet looks at me, her eyes catching mine as she asks, "What happened to your lip?"

I reach up to my lip, my fingers grazing my lower lip, hitting the tender spot where I bit in. I shake my head and reply, "It's nothing... Got mad, so I bit down."

"We miss her too," Juliet says softly. "We will be okay... eventually."

With a small nod, I turn away, leaving them to themselves in private. I take another look into Rachel's dorm room, feeling my heart sink a little just by looking inside. I'm going to miss seeing her walk out of that room, smiling at me in the mornings on her way out... hopefully, Rachel is at peace. I turn to take a few steps towards my room when Kate steps out of her dorm room, closing her door behind her and heading towards me. I look up at her, our eyes connecting for a brief moment. Kate's eyes are puffy, slightly wet from tears as she tries to smile for me, the kindness of her soul shining through her. All I can do is weakly smile back at her, my eyes lowering from her gaze, suddenly feeling exposed.

"Hi, Max," Kate utters, stepping closer, her arms wrapping around me into a hug. "Are you doing okay?"

I return the hug eagerly, feeling the need to just embrace something or someone joyful right now. My head rests on Kate's shoulder as I reply in a quiet tone, "I'm... actually not okay, Kate."

"Is it... just Rachel?" Kate asks, rubbing my back as she holds me.

"I'd be lying if I said it was," I say, getting ready to pull myself from her. "I've been suspended."

"Suspended? Why?" Kate asks, pulling away from me, her hands finding mine.

I shrug and reply, "Apparently, for having weed."

Kate opens her mouth, but closes it right away. Then she opens her mouth again, lost for words as she looks at me. "I... I didn't know that..."

"I don't smoke weed, Kate," I reply, half smile, half mono tone. "Vanessa, my mom, she called the principle and convinced him to 'search my room' for drugs. I don't have any, but Wells refused to let me physically see the weed he 'found' in my pencil case."

Kate shakes her head and adds, "I can't believe this."

"Oh... and I'm on house arrest, as well," I reply, shaking my head as I feel myself just grow even more pissed off. "Perfect scenario, right?"

"Why would your mom do that to you?" Kate asks, stunned.

I shrug, my hands falling away from hers. "She told me basically that she would find a way to keep me from... Chloe."

"Max," Kate utters, her face falling into sorrow, "Max, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry," I reply, desperately trying to find the light in all of this. "Dana and Juliet need you right now. These two weeks will fly by, I hope."

Kate gives me a very small nod before I walk past her, heading to my dorm room. After everything that's happened, after all of the amazing good and the desperately sad, I feel like I'm going to just pass out... I feel like what I need to do is just pass out... hopefully two weeks of no school and no Chloe will pass me by... I doubt it... Now, I could really use a joint.


	31. Reaction

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 31: Reaction  
** *Warning* Mentions of Self Harm, Please Take Discretion

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter is just really short, be prepared. Originally this was a small fragment of the next chapter, however I decided to separate it. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

I slept all night straight, not even dreaming, just passed out in my bed until my eyes woke up to the stinging sensation of the sun beating down on my face. The second my eyes started to focus on the photo wall, I could feel a familiar pressure in my forehead beating down on me like a drum being smashed over and over again on rocks. Almost like an instinct I press my fingers to my nose, expecting to feel the warm trickle of blood, but there is none there. My stomach is upset, probably from stress. The last thing I remember is talking to Kate before walking into my room and collapsing on the bed. I don't think I even got undressed either, I'm pretty sure I'm fully clothed still. Come on, Max, it's a new day and you need to wake up. Rolling over onto my back, I look over at the dresser next to my bed to see my phone sitting there where I left it. I forgot that all I took was my camera, which I'm pretty sure Chloe still has in her truck. I could check it, but I doubt I want to see anything on it... Let me just lay here another moment.

Damn her. Damn my mot- Vanessa, I don't even want to call her mother anymore. Before, originally, I could understand why all of this was hard to accept given our history, what Chloe and I went through together and being apart from one another. Now, I feel like this is way to much. It's not about choosing what is best for me anymore, it's basically about me wanting to be with Chloe still way more than Vanessa or Dad. This is way to far though, now I'm prevented from learning or even leaving Blackwell for anything. That alone is proof that she's taking it too far, my education is on the line for this too. It's not like I'm going to wake up one day in the next few weeks and decide that all of this has been an illusion and I really don't love Chloe. I wish she would just see and understand how happy I am right now compared to how miserable I used to be. So frustrating! It's even more frustrating because she is the only one who feels that way.

I decide to roll over in order to grab my phone off the desk: the battery is almost dead, the phone is extremely cold in my hand and I have quite a bit of missed calls. The majority of them are from Vanessa, one from my dad, and the rest are from Chloe. Well, it's pretty simple who I'm calling first. I open the contacts list and select my number one favorite person, ready to explain the bullshit that is going on right now.

 _"Hello? Max? Finally! I was getting worried!,"_ Chloe says immediately over the phone before I can let out a breath of air. _"Are you okay? Were you sleeping or something? Why did you wait so long to call back?"_

"Chloe! Calm down and breathe," I reply with a very faint giggle, "I passed out until now, I just got all your missed calls."

Chloe breathes heavily on the other end of the phone before answering me, " _Max, are you alright? Seriously, the fuck is going on? Mom came back home just as we received a letter on our door."_

"A letter? What kind of a letter?" I ask, curiously.

 _"A fucking restraining order!,"_ Chloe belts out at me, struggling to hide the rage in her voice. _"Max, I know you didn't do this. I know you didn't do this... But did you do this? Like, who did this?!"_

Oh my fucking dog, are you kidding me?! Damn it! Damn it! Rage is building up inside of me again, struggling to contain it like Chloe is now before I reply aggressively, "It's Vanessa! I can't believe she filed a restraining order against you! As if my suspension isn't bad enough!"

 _"You got suspended?"_ Chloe asks with concern, " _How? What could you have done from mom's car to the dorm?"_

"Not me! Her!" I reply, anger filling me. I slowly sit up on the bed, my legs dangling off the side. "She made up some crap story about me smoking weed, added your name for effect, and got me suspended as well as put on house arrest for two weeks or more!"

Chloe didn't say anything to me right away, but through the phone I can here her bite her lip and cuss under her breath. All that fills my ears is her heavy breathing before she replies, _"No offense, but your mom is a fucking cunt, Max."_

"No offense taken," I reply, trying to calm myself down. I don't want to talk about this anymore, it's hurting me just as much as Vanessa wants it to hurt me. "Chloe, I-."

There is a small click, one sound of dial tone before I don't hear anything at all. I pull my phone away from my ear, checking to see if it died on me, but I still have at least fifteen percent battery left. The hell? I open up my contacts again to call Chloe, but the minute I try, the call ends. So I'm trying again... and again... and again... Okay, how about a text?... Okay now my texts won't send... Holy shit, did she shut my phone off?... I bet you she did. That fucking-!... I just can't... Stop, Max, stop it, this is what she wants, just stop and calm down... No, no, I'm going to put my phone down, I'm going to roll over on my stomach, I'm going to shove my face in my pillow, and I'm going to scream until I feel like I'm starting to suffocate.

I do exactly that: my phone hits my desk, I roll on my stomach, grab my pillow, my face get's shoved in it, I grip it with my hands and I just let it out. Scream, Max! Just. Fucking. Scream! For the first time in a very long time I actually feel like I could fall in a void and be incredibly happy by it. I don't even understand how to comprehend how I feel right now. I just feel like screaming and more screaming is going to heal me. My face is getting hot, I can feel sweat preparing it's way to just fall out of my face to join the saliva my pillow is collecting. The muscles in my hands are straining against my grip on the pillow even harder the more my arms curl in sync with my legs until my body is curling on it's own. Once I'm curled, I fall on my left side, holding the pillow against me, but I can feel it loosen against me. Soon, what I assumed was sweat quickly became both sweat and tears mixed in with spit and snot. I feel so gross as I fall apart quickly in my bed.

Did I do something wrong that Vanessa is putting me through this? Did I really hurt her so badly that this is the only way I can learn my lesson? Has it become illegal in nature for me to love Chloe? Was I a bad person to someone? Did I treat someone badly? I mean, I know I hurt my parents when I was younger and I apologized for it, truly. Just... just fuck this, fuck all of this. I'm so upset and the only thing I want is something I can't have... Would all this have been the same if I hadn't fallen in love with Chloe? Damn it, Max, don't think that way, things could have been just as bad. Don't ever question yourself again. I need to focus on something else, I'm so tired of screaming.

I throw the pillow away from my face so I can sit up again, scooting backwards so my back is against the wall with my legs curled to my chest. I don't want to do this again, but I can't think of anything else to help me right now. I hold out my left hand, making a fist that isn't clenched before I put my mouth around the pillow of muscles around my thumb on the front and back. I take a deep breath, squeezing my eyes shut as I bite down as hard as I can. It hurts, it hurts so much the longer I do it, I feel the muscles sting, the nerves sending thunderbolts through me, but it's what I need I'm focusing on one thing, I'm focusing on one pain and only one area of me. It's so painful now, especially with the metallic blood taste in my mouth, but it's taking away all this anger in me... After a few minutes, I let go, releasing my hand from my mouth. I look down to see blood just oozing from the holes I made, my hand trembling so hard, my nerves are on fire within my skin. Leaning back, I stare at my hand, letting the pain just flood my entire body... and I just cry even harder.

The fuck is wrong with you, Max? Why are you so pathetic? Why did you do this to yourself? What part of your brain thought that this was a good idea when all the other times you used to bite yourself it just ended up like this? What is wrong with you? Why are you so weak? Why are you so stupid? Just... just, why?...

... With one more look down at my hand, I feel my eyes clamp shut as my body tips over, my face hitting the bed, the pain getting worse as I slip from consciousness...

"Max?" I hear faintly against my ear. A small brush of air grazes my earlobe, the voice very soft like a hum to soothe a beast. My eyes move under my eyelids as my body starts to shift slightly. "Max? Can you hear me?" I swallow hard, letting my mouth fall open a little before I strain to open my eyes. I take in a deep breath of air to push out a groan that I'm holding back. "Max?" The voice is still there, encouraging me to try and open my eyes again. With a few flutters and stinging from trying to focus, my eyes open up just enough to make out the person in front of me.

"You're away, thank God!" Kate says with a sigh, smiling at me in such a warm way. "I was so worried about you, Max! Are you okay?" I try to answer, I try to reply, my mouth is open, but I can't bring myself to answer her. Kate looks into my eyes, both eyes flooding with concern over me as her left hand reaches up to rest on my face. "Don't worry, I'm here."

I let out a low bellow of a groan in order to speak. "Ka-Kate... how?... I-I...?"

Kate's hand brushes hair away from my face, her fingertips running along my scalp tracing shapes. "I heard you crying when I stepped into the hall. I knocked, but there wasn't an answer. So I decided to try the door knob... Luckily, you forgot to lock it last night."

A sharp, stabbing pain jolts through me, starting a stinging sensation in my hand, jolting my gaze back down. I remember now. My hand is wrapped in a heavy gauze bandage, throbbing as it lays against my bed. My eyes dart back up at Kate who is still looking at me with such caution. "I... I'm... S-s-sorry."

"No, no, no, Max, please you sweet person, you have nothing to be sorry for," Kate says to me, her warm hand caressing my cheek, letting me feel half of the warmth that her smile is giving me. "You need to rest. I'll be right here, I'm not leaving your side. I wouldn't allow it and after talking to your fiance, she forbids me to be anywhere else."

"Che?... Chloe?" I utter, my eyes starting to fall shut again.

"Mhmm, she gave me strict orders to look out for you until she can think of a plan," Kate replies softly. "Now, get some sleep."

Chloe asked Kate to look after me? She reached out to make sure I am okay? She knew something was wrong. I don't know how she knew, but she did. Chloe is looking out for me even outside of these walls and Kate is like my own personal guardian angel. Oh, Max, what were you doing? What were you thinking? Pull yourself together when you wake up, you have to. I have to... I have to try to be happy otherwise Vanessa will win again and I'll be back in an institution again. I can't let this get to me, I have to beat this. For my sake and for Chloe's sake. Find your damn strength, you hippy!

I hear myself mumble against the pillow beneath me. I wait until I mumble again before I attempt to move, shivering at a small burst of air hitting me. My muscles feel like they are tangled in knots just as my stomach feels like the tightest ball of rubber bands. By the time my eyes open, I've already curled up on my side, my legs pulling towards my chest with my arms sliding around them. With a few blinks I focus on the room around me, breathing in slowly though my nose until I feel a sting leading me to breathe through my mouth. I reach up to my upper lip with my right hand, feeling the dried blood underneath my fingers. Shit, I hit nosebleed city again. I look down at my left hand to see a white bandage tightly wrapped around me, my hand trembling within it as my brain focuses on what I did earlier. I can't believe I bit myself, I haven't done that in almost four years or so. The longer I think about it, the more my hand trembles, so I shift my attention to something else.

I immediately put my hand to my head, feeling the warmth spread through me, but I'm surprised at how good I feel. Laying here, waking up from what happened, I actually feel fine with a few minor exceptions. Out of corner of my eye, I see a small figure with her head rested on my bed. Oh, Kate... I sit up, extending my legs to the edge of my bed to pull me up as extra support. My bandaged hand reaches out to her, touching her arm gently. Kate has taken such good care of me: other than my hand throbbing and my muscles cramping, I'm so super surprised that I feel okay. Chloe would be proud of her, I'm sure, because Kate is wonderful. I try to squeeze her arm lightly, but it sends a jolting pain through my body, so I switch to my right hand. With a light squeeze and shake, Kate starts to wake, yawning as she stirs.

"Morning Kate," I say in a low, sweet tone. Kate sits up, yawning again with her arms stretched out, her cheeks rosy and her eyes tired. "You stayed with me all night?"

Another yawn escapes her and Kate mumbles, "I wanted too. And I promised Chloe I would."

"Thank you," I reply, feeling so incredibly grateful.

"You need to call her when you are able to again," Kate suggests, her hands reaching out for mine. "She's frantic."

"My phone is shut off," I reply, frowning in response. "Can I borrow yours?"

Kate reaches into her pocket, pulling out a small silver phone. Kate hands me the phone and says, "You look a lot better now."

I grab the phone, holding it in my right hand tightly as I look at Kate and reply, "You took such good care of me."

Kate slowly stands up, stretching her arms out again with a yawn before she leans into me, her arms wrapping around my body to hold onto me. Ah, another beautiful Kate hug, I love it! How could I ever pass that up? I reach around her, my arms wrapping tightly enough to keep her still against me. It's like holding sunshine in my arms mixed with rainbows, unicorns and candy. I can't believe she did stay, I know Chloe told her too, but she really didn't have too. I'll never be able to repay her for that. On top of it, my hand, what I did and she mended it for me... It's just an unreal amount of kindness.

"Call your girlfriend right now, I'm going to go change," Kate replies, pulling away from me slowly. "Juliet was looking for you too. When you feel better, pay her a visit?"

"I will and I'll return your phone to you too," I reply, still smiling like a fool at her.

Call Chloe, take phone back to Kate, visit Juliet... above all else, gain some control of your emotions before something else bad happens, Max.


	32. In Memory

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 32: In Memory  
**

* * *

 _Author's Note: (1) This is a dialog focus chapter, so there is more dialogue than expected in this chapter. (2) Chapter 28 has been improved and more detail has been added due to a comment made. Hopefully, the changes have improved the impact of the chapter (no, I did not take back my decision about Rachel.) So, if you feel like it, you can re-read it OR you can just re-read all of it? Not that I'm tempting you or anything. Lolz. (3) The gap between chapters has been up and down lately, for that I apologize. Like the chapters, my mood and mindset have been up and down as well, going from depressed to slightly happy and back down again. I'm trying really hard to not let it affect my writing, but I would be lying if I said my depression didn't help as much as it does hinder it as well. I'm still going to work on this pretty hard though, I will not disappear and leave you hanging. I promise. Thank you for your patience!_

* * *

Damn it, four tries and still no answer from Chloe. Now I'm turning into the panic freak out of the two of us. I try one more time, dialing the number instead of just quickly redialing in hopes that the added seconds of my tapping would allow Chloe to magically be free enough to answer her phone. I let out a sigh and hold the phone up to my ear, listening to the tone just ring constantly. Kate is watching me, probably feeling the worry flood through me since Kate is somehow just a magical person who can feel what others feel thus allowing her to be the perfect companion in times of need. I'm not complaining, bless her, I love Kate. The tone in my ear is annoying me now, so I pull the phone away and hang up, trying not to get too annoyed. I look over at Kate before I hand her the phone back, giving her a weak flash of a smile as thanks. Maybe I'll try later... I hope Chloe is okay; I mean if Kate told her any of what just happened, I'm really in for it later on.

"You can borrow it again later on, okay?" Kate asks, pocketing her phone before standing up next to me, "Come on. Getting up and about will do you some good."

I nod as I slide off of my bed slowly, feeling my balance falter back and forth between legs. "Did Juliet tell you what she wanted?"

Kate extends her hands to mine, slowly guiding me forward to help me walk. "Not really, but it seemed important."

Summoned by Juliet for an important quest taking place within the Blackwell Girls Dormitory requiring my companion Kate to aid this slightly injured hero. As cool as that sounds, it's not a game I would play. By the time we reach the door, I take my first look down at myself since waking up before. I look at Kate and ask, "Did you change my clothes?"

Kate opens the door for me, letting me waddle out with my bandaged hand dragging across the wall. "I hope you don't mind? You had blood all over your shirt and pants, so I just threw on a clean white shirt and pink sweat pants."

"I don't mind, Kate. Thank you so much, for everything," I reply, watching Kate close the door behind us.

"You're my friend, Max," Kate says sweetly, her hand reaching for my right one as we walk down towards Juliet's room, "And I love you... So next time, just talk to me okay? No more hurting yourself."

I don't respond, letting those words just eat away at the outer layer of my heart. To be fair, I deserve to feel like crap for thinking that biting myself would help me like I used to think a long time ago. It was a mistake. Thank dog for Kate being there though, for cleaning me up and for bandaging my hand. This really hurt this time though, like I remember biting my arms and legs when I was younger without it hurting to badly. Maybe I never broke skin then because I don't have very many scars on my arms or legs, just the ones on my wrists from the straps of a chair. I could kick my face right now for even trying... Chloe is going to be so pissed at me.

As Kate and I walk down the hall, we reach Juliet's room to find the door ajar about an inch. I would say it is unusual, however it's so common for any one of us to leave the door open even if we just sit in our rooms like welcoming invitations. I look to my right at Kate who takes a step forward and knocks on the open door before pressing her index finger and her middle finger inside the opening, pushing the door open a little more. Kate pops her head inside, turning it left and right a few times before pulling back out.

"Juliet isn't in there," Kate says in a level just as a whisper.

"In here!" we hear shouted from the room next door. Kate looks at me quickly before walking a bit further down the hall to the door. I'm right on her heals as Kate walks through the doorway to Rachel's room. I step inside, right next to Kate who took a step to the right to let me in, seeing Juliet kneeling next to Rachel's bed, hands full of papers from the floor. "Hi guys."

I don't reply, but I nod my head in her direction so she doesn't think I'm ignoring her. Kate smiles, lifting her hand up towards her for a small wave before saying, "We thought you were in your room. What are you doing here?"

Juliet puts the papers in her hand on the corner of the bed, sitting back on her knees she looks up at Kate and replies, "After spending so much time just thinking about her, I decided to come and... help clean up a little. Well, Dana decided too really. I guess someone else is going to take over the room next week."

"Already? That's still soon," Kate replies quietly.

"I guess so," Juliet says, brushing a bit of hair from her face. "I think Taylor called tabs on this room."

Really? Rachel hasn't even been... hasn't even been gone a week and already Taylor has her paws on this room. For fucks sake. I make a scowl before turning towards the bed, walking over to the side where a dresser sits, my eyes focusing on it in an attempt to restrain the anger I feel at the thought of anyone so soon just taking over Rachel's room so quickly. Keep it together, Max, don't cry, you've done enough of that already: Rachel isn't coming back, so eventually this room won't be hers anymore. But a day?... I really can't decide if I hate or tolerate Taylor and Courtney, at list with Victoria I have an idea where I stand.

"Max?" I hear called lightly from my right side, I turn my head and look over at Juliet, my scowl removed with only a blank expression left. "I know you aren't feeling well, but would you like to help me clean up a bit? You too, Kate?"

I don't look over at Kate, but I can see her look at me out of the corner of my eyes. I go to say 'yes,' but my mouth won't open, so I nod and look back at the dresser. I can hear Kate walk somewhere in the room before sitting or kneeling down like Juliet is doing. This may make me seem prude, but I sit on the side of the bed, my hands on my lap, just trying to acknowledge the moment I'm currently in. Looking around her stuff is only going to make me miss her more...

"I found mostly notes and school work," Juliet says, rustling papers from behind me. "I mean, to be fair, I did start with her bag, so I didn't expect much."

"What were you hoping to find?" Kate asks her, the tone in her question reminiscent of acceptance as though Kate knows the answer already.

I look over my shoulder to Juliet who is packing school papers into a black trash bag. Juliet pops her head out from behind it and replies, "Something more personal, something juicy, something... I don't know, a little more Rachel-like."

Huh, and I thought I was the nosy one? I smile to myself, my head turning back to face the wall. "Rachel is... was more private than we thought."

"Rachel used to talk to Dana all the time about anything, I used to be jealous of her all time," Juliet confesses, falling back on her butt, legs bent to her left with her hand on her hip.

"You were jealous of Rachel?" Kate asks, finally sitting down against the wall opposite of me, her hand sliding across books on the bottom of a shelf. "I suppose that is a dumb question."

I hear footsteps come closer to the door until a hand appears on the door way, guiding in Dana holding a couple boxes in her right hand. She looks over at each of us before saying, "Everyone was jealous of Rachel at one point. She was special."

Dana comes in, placing boxes on the floor in between all of us before taking a seat on the couch against the wall near Kate. She pulls a box closer to her as she begins to shuffle through more papers next to her on the couch. Juliet turns her body around to face Dana and asks, "Do you remember the first time we met Rachel?"

"Remember?" Dana asks, laughing, "Girl, I could never forget. I've never seen you more silent."

"Are you trying to say I talk to much?" Juliet replies, a very small hint of annoyance in her voice.

My attention focuses in on Dana, wanting to hear more of this. Dana smiles at me, turning her attention to both Kate and me and continues, "Rachel had just got here in Arcadia and none of us were officially Blackwell students yet, like we had a year or so before we attended. You and me were hanging out on the beach with the rest of the Vortex Club when this girl steps off the bus just a little further down the beach from us. And, after a few minutes, she walks up and instantly just jumps into whatever it was we were doing."

"We were sitting there watching Justin and Hayden get stoned and toss rocks out into the ocean," Juliet adds in before looking back at me, "We were high, we thought it was funny."

I shake my head playfully and reply, "Knowing Hayden and Justin they were probably baked."

"Rachel just swoops in, dazzles the boys before she walks right up to Nathan and swipes his joint away from him," Dana adds, her face lighting up with a huge smile. "Then she came towards us, sitting on the sidelines on a log watching all of this. Victoria was instantly pissed off."

"It was so worth it though," Juliet adds in, "I could have sworn Dana fell in love that day."

"I can say the same thing about you Miss Jealous Much," Dana says turning to Juliet, flashing her the raised eyebrow with a beautiful simple smile.

"Do you blame me? If I hadn't known that Rachel was just like super friendly, I would have thought that she was just so into you, you know?" Juliet tries to defend herself, her hands raised in the air.

This is funny. I mean, I've been jealous of Rachel a number of times, but to think that Juliet or even Dana could be when they're both so beautiful on their own is crazy. Goes to show how many people liked Rachel. No wonder she was popular, she was so real and down to Earth. I remember thinking about how silly I felt feeling like a charity case whenever Rachel spent time with me, thinking that she only did it to make herself look good. Over time, Rachel became the only person who ever just slightly start to fill the hole in my heart after leaving Chloe. I mean, Kate adds so much light in my life, but Rachel touched a part of my heart that I couldn't explain, but it was the closest thing to having Chloe back. I wonder if Dana, Juliet or even Kate felt that way about her too?

"When did you guys become friends?" I ask, in general, to all three of them.

Juliet looks over to Dana before turning to me with a half-cocked smile. "Rachel visited me in the hospital I had a bad seizure. I wasn't sure how to talk to her or anything because we never hung out together, but she and Dana were friends already. She came in, bringing some brownies for me and we just talked."

Juliet looks over at Dana expectantly, catching Dana from her paper shuffling. "After the beach, Rachel came to a mini party at Nathan's, personally invited by Nathan too. Victoria and her cronies got way to high and started dancing like strippers in front of the bro's. Nathan acted like a pimp." Dana scratches the back of her neck before going on, "I didn't want any part of that so I split and sat outside by my car. Eventually, Rachel came out and just sat with me. We talked. Then the next day, while Juliet was sick, we hung out at the tea place down the road from Evan's."

"You hung out with her while I was sick?" Juliet asks, rolling up a piece of paper to throw over at Dana, "You told me you weren't going to do anything."

Dana's mouth drops while forming a smile, "I was already out of the house when you text me saying you were sick. Rachel got a hold of me before I got home and we went for tea. I didn't bail on you, babe."

"Sorry," Juliet replies, brushing some hair out of her face, "I just get, you know-"

"Stupid jealous, yes I know," Dana finishes, flashing a sweet smile towards her girlfriend before looking over at Kate. "How about you, Kate?"

Kate smiles, her arms resting on her lap with her hands folded together. Her head rests back, eyes focusing on the ceiling. "I was getting bullied by some jocks on the main lawn. It wasn't the first time. Rachel must have been passing by because I could hear someone tell them off... Before I knew it, there was this beautiful girl standing next to the table, looking at me as she sat across from me. I wanted to ask her who she was, why she was here with me, but before I could open my mouth, Rachel's hands reached out to mine and... that... that was it. She just cared about me from then on."

"It's not hard to look at you and care about you, Kate," I add in, giving Kate a very warm smile in her direction. Kate rolls her head over at me, blushing at my comment before looking back at the ceiling.

"Come on, Max, tell us a story," Juliet asks, leaning against the edge of the bed.

I turn around, my left leg resting on top of the bed as my body is turned around to face the girls. I take in a deep breath before I start talking. "Um, well, it was after my first day at Blackwell: Jefferson's class just finished and I sat there watching Victoria and Taylor talk shit about Kate. I got up and went over, asking Kate if she was okay."

Kate giggles and adds, "You were just as shy as I was, so I didn't think you were going to bother me at all. Then you ask me if I wanted to hang out sometime."

"Our first tea outing," I confirm, feeling myself start to blush at the thought, "Anyway, Victoria over heard me and began to lay it on me. Even with Jefferson there, Victoria just kept saying mean crap. Then, as though by magical timing, Rachel came into the room and saw this. I'm sure her intentions were to defend Kate, but I just so happened to be there-"

"She wanted to step in for you too, Max," Kate adds, "Rachel just cares that way."

Sure. I nod at Kate, but inside I don't feel confident about agreeing with Kate on that. Still, the idea of Rachel having such a big heart fills mine with sorrow. "Rachel got rid of Victoria and Taylor before Jefferson came over, asking all of us to step out of the room if this got crazy. So, Kate, Rachel and I walked out into the hallway together. That's when Kate introduced me to Rachel."

"Rachel was great at just being there for you," Dana says with a small sigh following her words. "She was kinda funny as she was cool though too."

Juliet laughs and jumps in, "Do you remember the time we went to the first Vortex party and after Victoria pissed her off, Rachel grabbed her drink, threw it on her and pushed Victoria into the pool?"

"She did that?" Kate asks slightly taken back.

"Hell yeah she did," Juliet replies mid laugh, "And not a week later, her and Victoria were cool again."

"I think Victoria was afraid of Rachel to a point," Dana says.

Kate laughs and replies, "Rachel is also the only girl who could steal the attention of all the boys here at once while walking off with one of us."

This made me laugh, my hand falling across my stomach as I just imagine Nathan, Justin, Trevor, Daniel, even Warren's tongues just dropped to the floor watching Rachel walk by. I scratch the back of my neck and ask, "So when did you guys meet Chloe?"

Dana and Juliet laugh in unison before Dana looks at me and answers, "Chloe hung around here and there with the skaters, always getting a good hook up, but never really bothered with anyone until Rachel came along."

"I don't know what it was, but there was something between those two that just kept them doing everything together," Juliet replies quietly, "Like Chloe was a lost puppy with an owner, finally."

"And Rachel became obsessed with her too, we could never be with her alone without Chloe around too," Dana says before turning to me, "Not that we didn't like Chloe, it was just weird for her to be hanging around us so much."

"I never got to hang around her too much, just introduced to her," Kate says, jumping into the discussion.

"By the time we got used to Chloe being around, actually hanging out wit her, Rachel starts ditching all of us for someone," Dana continues on, "None of us knew why... and poor Chloe started feeling so confused by this. Eventually, after a month or two, Rachel came to me and told me about Frank."

"Frank the drug dealer? The boyfriend?" I ask, making sure I'm kept up on this story.

Dana nods and continues on, "We never met him, but apparently he was thee dealer for Nathan and other people. She begged me not to tell Chloe at all, but Chloe isn't stupid."

"Chloe found out before I did," Juliet adds in, "I think Dana was the only one Rachel told about Frank, but Chloe found out before anyone else did... and disappeared on us."

"Disappeared?" I ask curiously. I knew Chloe wasn't as close to them, but to full on disappear?

This time, when I'm expecting Dana to answer, it's Kate who jumps in, surprising me. "Chloe didn't come back to hang out with Dana or Juliet for almost three months. When Chloe did come back, we all got together for like ten minutes just outside of the Two Whales before she left again."

Damn... I don't blame her, but damn. I wonder why Rachel didn't tell Chloe at all, just up and found Frank, started seeing him while still with Chloe... I suppose now we will never know. That just doesn't seem like something Rachel would do. And Chloe just avoiding everyone for months at a time... I think, on some level, I will never fully understand their relationship and that's okay. It's okay because it wasn't mine, it was just theirs, something that they shared just as my relationship with Rachel is ours alone.

A question enters my mind, one I don't want to ask at all, but I can't stop my mouth from opening up. "Do you guys think that Rachel... that she overdosed on accident or... on purpose?"

All three of them look over at me, making me suddenly feel like an outcast. I lower my gaze, focusing on my bandaged hand throbbing on my lap instead. After a moment, I hear Kate speak up. "I don't want to think she did. I think it was on accident."

"On accident," Dana replies as well.

"What do you think, Max?" Juliet asks me.

After all that has happened, everything between Chloe, Rachel and me, I cannot bring it in me to disagree. "I think it was on accident too." Rachel did admit to me that leaving Chloe was a big mistake, but I don't think she would kill herself over this. Rachel was an addict though, so maybe it wasn't intentional just completely accidental that Nathan had something so strong. I couldn't imagine anyone else like Victoria taking a hit of that and making it out of the hospital alive... unless Rachel took to much of it. But by saying that I'm admitting self harm, which I don't believe she did at all... Another thing we will never know for sure now. I'll just believe that it was an accidental overdose.

Dana, in a whisper, broke the silence in the room by talking directly to me. "Max, a few days before your blind date with Chloe, Rachel told us everything Chloe told her about you two. About the kind of friendship you and Chloe had when you were younger." My head lifts up to look over at Dana and, by surprise, I find myself crying. Dana, sweet Dana, just smiles at me, letting a few tears of her own slide down her cheeks. "After all the date preps we did in my room, after all the blind dates we set up for you, for Kate, for Alyssa and Brooke, for all of those... Rachel's idea to set you and Chloe up together was the only one I ever felt confident about."

I reach up with my right hand and wipe the tears away from my cheeks. Juliet lets out a sigh with a giggle, nodding slowly in response to Dana's words before adding, "The minute Rachel called Chloe up and asked her to go on a blind date with you, Rachel had never looked so happy since her and Chloe broke up."

"Then, after seeing you walk up the stairs in that restaurant to wait for Chloe, Juliet, Rachel and I just sat there feeling so anxious about it," Dana continues, giggling as well. "Then Chloe comes in looking completely nervous about all of this."

Juliet looks at me and says, "Chloe asked us if she looked good enough for the date, asked if she seemed to anxious, asked what kind of person you were..."

"Chloe was so anxious," Kate adds in too, "I could see here from where I sat with Warren. It was so cute."

"And then later when you both left together, I never felt so happy for you, Max," Dana adds in as well, brushing off a tear from her nose. "Seriously, I never felt so happy to see you happy."

"I know you and Rachel were close, Max, but don't forget that we're your like your sisters too," Juliet finishes the conversation.

Aww man... how in the hell did I get so lucky to have such friends? I used to think that all I had was Chloe. I came back to Blackwell feeling completely alone, being bullied and without friends, and then Kate and I had tea, Dana and I spent time chatting in her room, Juliet and I studied together, and Rachel stepped in between Victoria and me... We all hung out together, Rachel reached out to me more than anyone, yet all of them cared about me so much and I never saw it until now. I know Rachel was like a sister to me, but these girls are my family too... Thank you, Rachel, thank you for helping me and bringing me to such amazing people that I love.

I take a minute to look around me, noticing everyone's faces as we sit here in silence. I'm crying, feeling it in my chest and stomach, while Juliet looks down at the ground sniffling, Dana is curled up on the couch with her knees to her chest and her head down, and Kate is still staring at the ceiling with tears running down her cheeks. This hurts so much, I'm not sure if I could ever honestly say I'll get over Rachel. Some things in life that effect you so deeply, they never really go away, the pain just dulls over time. In some way, I will never fully grasp the fact that Rachel is gone for good.

I hear the vibration of a phone somewhere in the room, the noise dragging all of our attentions out of our trance. Dana reaches into her pocket, pulling out her phone as Juliet starts to look under Rachel's bed for her things. I wipe my face with my hand just as I see Dana look up at Kate, giving her a small nod before looking back down at her phone. When I put my hand down, I look at Kate who starts to stretch as she stands up against the wall. Kate stands up, pats her hands down on the side of her shirt and walks over to me, her face flushing with crimson. You aren't dumb, Max, Dana just totally signaled Kate for some reason.

Kate bends down, leaning against my ear and whispers, "Can I talk to you, Max, in the hallway?"

I don't say a word, I just nod and begin to get up slowly. Kate guides me to the door when I stop, turning to Dana and Juliet to ask, "I can come back to help you guys pack up."

Juliet smiles and replies, "Nah, go with Kate. We got this, right Dane?"

"Yeah, go on, Max," Dana adds with a smile.

Um... alright, well I guess I'll go then? Something's off, but I concede and follow Kate into the hallway. Once outside the room, Kate reaches inside for the door, closing it tightly before turning towards my direction, her face lowered, eyes focusing on her hands, her face getting more red by the second. I'm getting worried now, I've never seen Kate like this with me, and it's becoming a bit stressful as I stand here, watching her not looking at me, all while the silence around us grows. I shuffle my feet, putting my body weight from one side to another as I look at Kate, deciding that I probably should speak up or she won't.

"So," I start with. Good job, Max, a very common start to a mysterious discussion. "Are you okay, Kate? I know things got pretty heavy in there."

Kate looks at me, finally, tear free with another smile and replies, "I'm fine, really. It did get heavy, but it's okay. Takes time."

"Yeah," I say slowly, my eyes focusing on Kate, trying to pull out whatever is behind them. "Is there something wrong?"

"I need to tell you something," Kate admits, her hands fiddling in front of her, "but can we go outside and talk about it at least? I know you can't really leave the campus, but you are allowed outside right?"

I nod, my hands folding across my chest as I gaze at her. "Yeah, I am, but why won't you tell me here?"

Kate blushes and replies, "The walls have ears..."

I can't help, but smile at that. True words spoken out loud for those ears to hear. Still, what would Kate need to tell me that the rest of the dorm can't know? Victoria is in the hospital, her posse is probably there with her, Alyssa and Brooke don't care and Stella is probably studying. Also, if this is something that Dana prompted Kate to do just after this talk about Rachel, it's either really dumb or poorly timed. Not that Kate is dumb, or anything, but I can't see what would be so important to tell me after we just bawled our eyes out over Rachel.

"Kate, you can tell me anything, anytime and anywhere," I reply, trying to sound as calm as I can. "Seriously, I don't think anyone is listening up here, so it's okay to-"

"I'm pregnant," Kate says quickly, stopping me mid sentence.

Um... Um... I, uh, I... "I... What?" is all I utter in response. "I'm sorry... what?"

Kate shifts and replies, "You heard me, can we please just talk about this outside please?"

Oh... my... dog... Can you feel that, Max? Can you feel that? That increasing cold numbness blocking out the shock your body is about to fall in? Did I just hear what I think I heard? Are you freaking kidding me? I mean, I'm happy... no, I'm shocked... no, I'm taken back... but I'm happy for her... if she wants me to be... but how?... I know how, but like... how? And Kate? Kate? Like really, universe, Kate?

"Max?" Kate asks, her arm reaching out to mine, shaking me as I stand there expressionless, gazing into nothing, trying to process what was just said to me. "Come on, Max, let's just talk about this outside."

Kate grabs my hand and begins to pull me, my entire body weight going with her, but my feet aren't moving. Ultimately, I trip and fall onto one knee, catching myself with the other as Kate helps me up, her hands in mine, walking me to the staircase. Meanwhile, in my brain, the thought process is completely haywire:

Pregnant... preg- really? Kate and... and baby, baby and... Pregnant baby with Kate... Kate is... sex, sex, there was sex, Kate had sex, and baby... baby happened... with pregnant sex and... Kate had se- Kate had sex! Kate had sex! Holy fuck, Kate had sex and is pregnant! Baby is happening... Kate baby is happening with sex and- Warren, Warren is with ba- no, Kate is with baby, Warren is... Warren had sex! Warren had sex... Kate had sex and baby, Kate and Warren had sex, Kate and Warren! Sex, they had, and now, baby they have... I'm gonna fucking kill Warren!


	33. Brain Strokes

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 33: Brain Strokes  
**

* * *

 _Author's Note: All I ask is please... don't rage at me! You will understand why. Also, I'm aware my grammar is bad. I'm working on it, even if it doesn't seem like it. I can't talk about it because I can't make false promises (... um... badum tiss) so for now, unless you are really, really, REALLY bothered to the point you want to stab your eyes, please just keep the calm about it? Thank you. :D_

Also, dialog focus again. Sorry, but conversations are fun.

* * *

My brain is fried. Kate drags me the entire way down to the main building of Blackwell, back to the cafeteria that is used barely ever. Her hands on mine, pulling them as gently as she could pull a limp body walking without thought or reason. I know I'm moving, I can see the world going by me, I can sort of feel my feet step along, but my mind is completely somewhere else. I don't know how she can expect me to communicate when I feel like I sold my brain into purgatory... It kind of feels like that once scene from The Matrix when Neo is stuck in the train platform and can't escape: my brain is running in circles on the track, always ending up in the same spot, never fully leaving the platform idea of Kate being pregnant.

Kate is pregnant. Not just like anyone, it is literally Kate, in front of me, carrying a little Kate in her belly. Of all people I expected to get pregnant at Blackwell, Kate was not anywhere near the top of the list. Did Warren do something to her? No, not Warren, he's too... He is good at science, he could have made something trace-less. Damn it. While most of me is still in the process of downloading this small bit of information, a part of me in the back of my head senses something is off. A month and a few weeks, that's as long as both Kate and I have been dating Warren and Chloe. Yes, I did give in and had sex with Chloe, but was Kate so easily broken by Warren that they had sex so soon? Out of the time frame, if Kate is pregnant, she clearly had sex before I did which means her and Warren have been together within the time of a month and maybe a week. I suppose that is enough time to actually know, but it just seems so sudden. Not to mention everyone is acting so calm about it if they knew before me... Holy shit, Kate is pregnant.

A small tune echos around us as I watch Kate pull out her phone from her pocket. She glances at it, stopping both of us mid stride before turning around to me, Kate putting the phone in my hand. The feel of the phone vibrating slowly pulls me out of my trance as I look down at it, seeing 'Chloe' pop up on the screen. After a second, my thumb moves to the answer key just as Kate takes a few paces away from me, allowing me privacy to answer this. I pick the phone up and hold it to my ear.

"Chloe?" I say slowly, still working on breaking out of my brain stroke.

 _"MAX! MAX! OH MY GOD, THANK YOU FOR PICKING UP!"_ Chloe yells over the phone, my ear moving away from it so I don't start bleeding at the volume. _"HOLY SHIT MAX, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! ARE YOU FEELING OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED?! KATE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT BREAKING DOWN AND A HAND WOUND OR SOME SHIT? ANSWER ME, WOMAN!"_

"CHLOE!" I shout, covering my mouth quickly before I get in trouble for noise disturbance. "Chloe, quite down. I'm alright. I'm... I'm okay."

Chloe's ragged breathing echos in place of the volume of her voice before she starts speaking again, _"Max, I'm so worried about you. What happened?"_

"I just... kind of lost my mind, I guess, I don't know," I reply quietly, my back half turned away from Kate. "I'm sorry, Chloe, I got so frustrated and I guess I just... freaked out and-"

 _"What happened to your hand? Did you break the wall down, Super Max?"_ Chloe asks in the sweetest tone I think she could make in the moment.

I can't help, but giggle. Yeah, right, 'Super Max' isn't fighting walls so much as cavities. "No, I didn't punch anything... I bit it." There is silence on the other side of the phone, not even her breathing can be heard. "Hello?"

 _"You... bit... your hand?"_ asks Chloe, almost in confusion, _"Like in you opened your mouth and just chomped down on your hand like a pork chop?"_

"Yeah, except not as delicious," I add, hopeful that there might be a small giggle in response. I was wrong.

 _"Max, why would you do that?! You shouldn't hurt yourself!"_ I hear roared in anger at me. I dare not stop her, I know what I did was stupid, so I'll just let Chloe go on. _"This whole situation is fucking shit, Max, I know it is! I made you a promise though, I'm not going anywhere... not unless you want me to... No more hurting yourself, Max... Neither of us should ever do this again."_

While she is talking, I'm nodding my head. I really couldn't agree more, I just feel so stupid for even thinking of hurting myself. I swallow some air before I utter over the phone, "I won't... I'm sorry, Chloe. It... it was stupid."

 _"Regardless of how your mom is making the both of us feel, we don't live in the past anymore,"_ Chloe replies, her tone softer with more concern in it this time. _"And we're in this together, babe. You know, you jump, I visit you in the hospital."_

"Isn't the expression, 'you jump, I jump?' " I ask giggling a little.

 _"You know what I mean,"_ replies Chloe.

That attitude... I really love that attitude. "Kate is amazing, she took such good care of me."

Chloe mumbles a 'mhmm' and says, _"I owe that girl so hella much. Is she with you know?"_

"Yeah," I reply quietly, my entire body turned away from Kate at this moment, "She needs to talk to me."

 _"Can I ask what about or are you keeping to you're saint code?"_ Chloe asks, amused.

I roll my eyes and reply, "I shouldn't say anything yet."

 _"Come on, you know you want to,"_ Chloe says eagerly, _"You will poke around everyone's shit, but I ask you to let me in on some gossip and you turn me down?"_

"Kate is... Kate is pregnant," I utter quietly and slowly. Silence, again, silence hovering over the phone to my ear. "Hello? Chloe, did you hear me?"

 _"Bullshit,"_ Chloe replies, _"That's bullshit, Max."_

"That's what she told me, Chloe. Why would Kate lie?" I ask quickly.

 _"Because she... No, wait, no... Kate never lies, right?"_ Chloe adds, as though her stream of conscious were sitting in front of her to flip through, _"Holy shit, she's pregnant?"_

I giggle and say, "That's my response too. Listen, I have to go though, Kate wants to talk about this. Don't say anything."

 _"Fuck no. I mean, i might talk to Warren and give him a long overdue crotch shot, but I won't say a word,"_ Chloe says with content.

"Don't hurt him, Chloe," I ask with a giggle.

 _"I won't hurt him," Chloe replies, "I promise, I'm only going to kill him; the death will be instant so there won't be any pain."_

"Sadly, you will have to wait your turn, me first," I reply.

Chloe snorts and says, _"I'll see you soon, Max. I love you... so much."_

I can feel the bullet of joy hit my heart deeply. "I love you too, Chloe. Bye."

With a click, I hang up, keeping the phone in my hand a little longer just to linger. I feel swelled with happiness and it only took one phone call to make me feel that way. I'm such a damn dork. The best thing I could have done was find Kate sooner and just call Chloe up to make myself feel better. But no, Max, no in a split decision you went ape shit and just flat out bite your hand. Chloe was right though: that was the old Max solution, to breakdown and find away to hurt myself to take the emotional pain away, but that is in the past. I have to do better... and I don't have to do it alone anymore.

When I put my arm down, I turn around towards Kate, smiling like a child. She looks at me, her face burning as bright as mine with a smile even brighter. If ever in my life there was a person who could come close to looking at me the way Chloe does, it would be Kate. As I walk closer, reaching my arm out so Kate can take her phone, a part of me starts to wonder if Kate really is pregnant. I mean, Kate is human and I'm sure she gets, like, curious and stuff like we all do. I just feel so blind-sighted by the fact that she had sex already. It's almost too sudden to be believable, yet I want to believe her because Kate doesn't really lie. Does she? My brain is all confused about Kate anymore.

I take a seat across from her, my hands folded on my lap as I try to pull my focus completely on Kate. Regardless of what is going on, it took a lot of guts for Kate to just openly confess something like that to me so I need to completely focus this time and not let my brain spaz out again. With my eyes focused on her now, I think Kate is starting to feel a little more pressured to explaining this to me. If it weren't for the fact that I am incredibly curious I would be a little more nicer about this. I think I'm prepared.

"Okay, Kate," I start off, a little hesitant. Kate's face is red, her head tilted downwards with her eyes avoiding mine. "I... admit that I was stunned... badly."

Kate shifts in her chair and says, "I mean, why wouldn't you be. I kind of just said it out loud."

My hand reaches up to scratch the back of my neck. "Kate... are you... are you sure?"

"I... think I would know if I were pregnant," replies Kate a little defensive.

"That isn't what I meant," I reply quickly, trying to defend myself, "I just... Kate, you have to understand. Of all people here, especially here, you are the last person I would suspect of getting pregnant."

"Why am I the last person?" Kate asks.

Is she stalling? Fine, I'll play your game. "Because you are the most honest, faithful and truest to yourself. You see the kinds of people we go to school with. Most of them get high and do other things with people. You don't do any of that stuff. And you talked to me before about sex before marriage and everything. It's just incredibly hard to think that... you are carrying a child inside of you."

Kate didn't respond at all right away, here arms wrapping around her. I feel bad, I feel like jerk, but it is the truth. Kate lets out a sigh and says, "I... made a... mistake."

"Okay," I reply, calmly. I don't want to upset her, I want to support her. It's just so weird to wrap my head around. "I'm sorry. Did you... does Warren know yet?"

Kate shakes her head, her face completely crimson, "I just found out. I haven't told him yet."

"How did... Like, I know how babies are made, but like," I'm losing my focus, I can feel it, just gotta hang on and stay strong Max. "How did this happen?"

Kate started scratching her arm, her gaze avoiding me as I sit here. Quietly, she begins to mumble words out. "Um... about two weeks ago, Warren and I were just hanging out. Telling jokes and reading some funny stuff online. Then... things got quiet. We kissed and... we just didn't stop."

"Kate, you went right from kissing to having sex? You two?" I ask bluntly, realizing how harsh that actually sounded.

"Of course not, Max, I'm not that easy," Kate blurts out at me, offense made clear in her voice. "Things carried on... getting heavy and... before I knew it, I just couldn't stop it anymore."

So... kissing ultimately did lead to more? Or... "Did Warren push you to do this?" Kate isn't looking at me still and I start having this growing uncertainty boiling up in my stomach. Whip out your guns, Max, time for a test. "Kate, look at me," I say directly, leaning on my forearms, my eyes focusing straight on her.

"What?" Kate asks, startled.

"Look at me," I say again, determined. I don't want to flat out ask if Kate is being honest or not because I don't want to offend her, but there is something not quite sitting right with me about this. "In my eyes, Kate, just... humor me."

Unsure and hesitant, Kate shifts in her seat, her forearms holding her up as she leans in. Her face is getting even more red as I wait for her to look at me. Be patient, Max, just be patient... and feel like a jackass later when you realize Kate is being honest. After a second, Kate finally makes eye contact... and it is the most awkward stare in history. The last time I gazed into someone's eyes like this I felt incredibly different; this is just weird. Now I'm beginning to flush in her presence. I look at her like I'm searching her soul as Kate holds her stare against me, no flaws or errors in sight... Hah, what a pun... The longer I stare, the more I contemplate giving up on this ridiculous trail... until a small flash of emotion washes over Kate's eyes. Like a beam of light soaring across a night sky so fast you blink and you miss it, that's what this was... and Kate knew it too. Suddenly, Kate is looking nervous, she's trying to pull her gaze from me, but she can't do it. I scrunch my brow, feeling a mixture of shock and relief fade over my entire body starting to send my brain back to purgatory again...

"You lied?" I ask her finally, uttering the words as though I were spewing poison. "Kate... you aren't pregnant?"

"I... I... Max, I... how did... how did you?... Why do you think that?" Kate stammers quickly, looking away from me, her hand held over her mouth.

I honestly don't know how to feel about this. I'm... I'm not mad at all, I'm just shocked. "Kate, please tell me the actual truth this time... Are you pregnant?" Kate gives me one more look before she shakes her head slightly. "Why? Why did you tell me that you were?"

Kate doesn't answer right away. I wait. I won't push her, I'll just wait. Kate reaches up to wipe her face, I can hear a small sniff from behind her arm. Damn it, I'm not mad at all Kate... Shit what do I do? I reach over, my right hand extending over to her, but Kate pulls her arm back away from me. Okay, Max, just think... Maybe I should give her more time? But... Why on Earth would she lie about that to me? Really? That's a terrible lie... but I bought it because it is Kate and she is known for her honesty. This is like the best worst lie I've ever been apart of and I'm not even mad about it, I'm just upset because Kate is upset.

"Kate," I say, trying again, "I'm not mad at all, okay? I'm not, I'm just extremely confused and... kind of shocked. Please, don't get upset."

"I'm the worst, Max," Kate replies, wailing her words, "Of all the lies I could have told you, that was the first one that just... came out of my mouth! I'm evil!"

I shake my head, my right arm reaching out to her again. "Kate, just calm down and just tell me why you lied at all?"

Kate is wiping her face with her sleeve as my hand reaches for her left hand. "Max, please forgive me! I'm horrible! I shouldn't have told you that at all! Oh my gosh, I'm going to hell, Max, I've sinned so bad!"

"KATE! Calm down, hun," I say getting up out of my seat, my arms wrapping around her so fast to still her. "Please, just calm down. You are not going to hell and it's human nature to lie sometimes. It was a bad lie, but it's not one that will punish you eternally."

"I'm going to burn, I can feel God's punishment in me now," Kate wails out in my arms.

"Don't make me slap you to your senses, Kate, it's going to be okay," I reply, feeling completely helpless and clueless as to how I should handle this. "Calm down, please, Kate. Like I said, I'm not even mad or upset. Just confused... and I need you to clear things up for me."

I squeeze her harder than I probably should, but I'm just trying to get her to stop. It's not a big deal, I'm just asking for an answer to this craziness... and for her to stop crying because it's freaking me out now. Eventually after a few minutes, I can feel Kate relaxing in my arms slowly, encouraging me to hold on to her in case she fades so fast she falls over. Kate turns her head, her face next to my shoulder with her nose pressed in my skin as she takes in deep breathes. Kate is so warm and she's getting even warmer after the freakout. At least she's starting to stop. I start to rub her back lightly with my right hand, my left just barely holding her because of the pain I feel. Good, maybe I can pursue this without upsetting her again.

"Max, I'm sorry," Kate mumbles, pulling away from me, "I lied... and for a dumb reason. It was just literally the first thing that popped into my head and I went with it... not realizing how major it really was."

"What reason?" I ask calmly, trying to avoid sounding demanding of the information even though I am kind of demanding it. "Is the 'reason' the actual reason you are upset?"

"I'm upset that I ever said I was pregnant to begin with," utters Kate, her body sitting up and away from me fully now. "The reason is... I literally... I needed to keep you out of the dorms so Dana suggested that I make up something. Something that would keep you occupied and off of Rachel and everything going on with Chloe and out of the dorms."

I can't see my face, but I can tell that my jaw is hanging open. "You... you told me that you were pregnant... to keep me out of the dorms?"

"I know! I know, what a horrible lie to go with, I know! I'm so sorry!" Kate speed talks, her hands held up in front of her.

Oh no, here goes the blank-brain syndrome again... "So... so-so you-you told me... you were pregnant to keep... keep... keep me out of the... d-dormitory?"

The look on Kate's face is how my brain feels at this moment. Kate, trying to resist the urge to stammer, simply replies, "Y-yes?"

"Wh-wh-why? Why? Why? Why?" I blubber out, not entirely sure if I'm speaking English anymore. "Why? K-Kate. Kate... Kate, like... that-that's a b-b-b-bad l-lie, Kate."

"I know, I know, Max, and I am so very sorry," Kate says, sorrow filling her voice again.

"Like... that-that re-re-really is bad," I utter, barely even looking at Kate, lost in my own o-zone.

Kate is breathing heavy, I can't see her face, but I can imagine the look as she replies, "Max, are you feeling okay? You don't look well."

"Did... did D-Dana and-and-and J-Juliet p-put you... put you up-up to this?" The train of thought just oozes out of my mouth like memories being dropped in a pensive.

"Max, pull yourself together, you need to stop stammering," Kate advises me.

My mouth drops open again and eventually, after a moment of dry mouth, I reply, "Kate, please... I beg of you, I'm so confused."

I feel a hand on my hands, warmth flooding my skin. "I made a terrible, terrible lie. I didn't want to lie like that, but it was the first thing that came into my brain and... I just went with it. Dana and Juliet didn't put me up to it... This was my mistake."

"That's evil, Kate," I say, finally, my head starting to come back into focus a little bit. "I love you to death, but that was cruel."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Kate says, looking on the verge of tears again.

"Why out of the dorms?" I ask again, now my brain starting to jump start back into action. "What is going on in the dorm that you needed me out so badly?"

Kate takes a gulp of air and replies, "I.. can't tell you that. Not yet, anyway."

"Kate-" I begin, but I'm cut off quickly.

"I can show you in, like, an hour," Kate throws at me, a small smile afterward in hopes of my approval.

Am I still on Earth? Have I been sucked into a super strange dimension within the span of a night? What is going on? What happened to my perfect weekend?! I had the most amazing date and birthday ever followed by the best night of my life. I wake up to a nightmare, finding out Rachel is hurt and ultimately dead, Vanessa being a complete fucking fucktard, being separate from Chloe, and now Kate of all people makes up a horrible lie to me for a reason I can't know yet. I've never felt so confused... and I'm Max. My brain hurts from all of this, but now that the whole pregnancy thing is gone with the wind, I'm starting to become more aware of the pain in my hand again. Oh yeah, my stupid mistake is the cherry on top of this weekend.

I decide to just shut up about the whole thing: if Kate is, as of now, being honest with me then, like she said, I will find out why I've been kicked out of the dormitory. I almost wish I was at the Two Whales or at Tao's Tea shop not to far away from here, but then the cops would show up and escort me back like a criminal. I can't imagine sitting here for another hour with Kate in awkward silence after that fiasco of a lie. I suppose, since we've crossed that bridge and what not, I could ask Kate some questions that I normally wouldn't... since they entered my mind when I thought she was actually pregnant.

"Why of all lies did that one pop up?" I ask, feeling my body relax a little. "I mean, you being pregnant is..."

"A shock?" Kate asks, seeming to relax as well.

I shrug, my shoulders darting up and back down again, and say, "Well, yes."

"I don't know, it just kind of... came out," Kate says, her voice getting lower.

I scratch my cheek before I ask her a question that popped up twice through all of this. "Is that what you want, Kate? Do you want kids one day?"

"One day, maybe," Kate replies, "I've definitely thought about it, but it's too soon to even bring it up to Warren. We have only been going out for a month or so now and he hasn't even made a move on me. I'm not complaining though, he's so sweet."

It's official: Kate and Warren are the exact contrast of Chloe and me. They are taking things slow, Chloe and I are speeding up the entire process. I can feel a blush crawl up into my cheeks. "Do you ever get curious? You know, about... what it would be like with you and Warren?"

The look Kate gives me is priceless: a mixture of shock that is slowly washing out the innocence that Kate normally radiates. It is beautiful, I wish I could have taken a picture of that. Kate decides to just smile gently and answer, "I... would be lying if I said I hadn't. I mean, I'm curious about... what it's like, you know. But I know I want to wait a while and Warren is completely okay with that."

"Warren is a lucky man," I say out loud, giving Kate a warm smile.

"What about you?" Kate asks, "Are you curious about what it would be like to be with Chloe?"

Oh... oh, hahahah, ahah... ahah... hah...ha. My face is blushing, so I know I can't hide it, but damn... Good job, Max, you look like a lobster. "Um, well... um, actually..."

Did I say that the look Kate gave me before was priceless? I take it all back, the look she's giving me now is even better. Her face went from passive listening, to shock, to horror, then to extreme excitement all in three seconds. Again, I should have had my damn camera! "Max... Max, you mean you... and Chloe... you...?" I bite my lip and avoid her gaze, but after a moment, I just smile to myself. Kate looks like she's going to explode. "Oh my gosh, you both had... had sex?! So soon?!"

"I know, you don't approve, right?" I ask quickly.

"Forget that, Max, tell me what it was like!" Kate states quickly, her attention completely focused on me right now. "I want to know what it was like? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it romantic? Did she do like all of those things to you? How did it start? Was it after you let Two Whales? How long did it take? Did you do anything or was it all Chloe? How do two girls even have sex anyway? How many times did you do it? Oh my gosh, did you guys do oral sex too- Oh, don't tell me, don't tell me I don't I don't think I should ask that... But did you? What was Chloe like? Was she nice and gentle or is she rough? Was it what you imagined it to be? Did you want to wait or could you not? I bet she swooped you off your feet, right?"

"KATE! Kate, please, calm down," I reply, my right hand reaching out to cover her mouth. I begin to laugh, feeling the wind leave me as I process all those questions coming from sweet Kate. After a moment, I remove my hand and I give her an answer. "It was... amazing. Chloe was so romantic and it felt so... so right, you know? Everything was perfect, Kate. The whole day and the night."

Kate's smile brightens as she shifts in her seat. "That's so beautiful, Max. Did it go okay, like did you know what you were doing or...?"

"I had no freaking clue. I just kind of went with it, with a bit of Chloe's help of course," I reply, feeling the blush burn into my soul.

"You two are so intense with each other normally... oh my gosh, it must have been so perfect that night," Kate replies as her hands fold together, failing to hide her joy at my... Joy? That sounds weird. Then, after a moment, Kate asks another question. "So, did Chloe get the same tattoo you have on your chest?"

"Oh, you saw it?" I ask quickly.

"Mhmm, I changed your clothes, remember," Kate replies smoothly. Duh, of course she did, Max.

I nod and reply, "She did, just with brown and pink instead."

"You two are so beautiful," Kate adds, that smile on her face shining on me. "Tell me what the whole date was like, please? It will make the whole hour go by fast."

Hahah... Okay, Kate. I will tell you everything. Anything to make this hour go by faster.


	34. Mission Hella Part 1

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 34: Mission Hella Part 1  
**

* * *

After spending almost an hour talking about the date Chloe and I had prior to the amazing experience at the Two Whales, Kate is gazing at me with starry eyes, mouth open slightly, resting her whole body on her arms as her focus remains on my every word. It took all of thirty seconds of waving my hand in her face in order to wake her back up to reality. Come on, you can't be that fascinated by this, Kate... although, I am still fascinated by what Chloe did for me. As weird as it was to explain all of this out loud, at least Kate looks like she enjoyed listening to it. My face is hot, feeling as though my inner thermometer is skyrocketing to boiling point as I turn my head slightly to hide my face from her. I am suddenly aware of how exposed I feel now that I said all of that in the open.

I hear Kate sigh slowly before saying in a mono sound, "Wow... no wonder you're in love with her."

I can't help, but chuckle a little in response. "Kate, I loved her before our big birthday date."

"Oh, I know, It's just like... wow," Kate says, "I could fall in love with her if she did that for me."

"Chloe couldn't handle you; you're too amazing for her, Kate," I reply sweetly.

Kate smiles and turns away from me. "You two are perfect for each other."

I reach up to scratch my ear before I take in a deep breath and reply with a more pressing question, "So... maybe we should go back to the dorms?"

"Now? So early?" Kate replies quickly, nervousness in her voice. Her hands begin to fidget as she still avoids my gaze. "We can talk about... something else-"

"Kate," I interrupt, "I'd really like to go back to my room. Come on."

Kate goes to say something else, but I stand up before words come out. I look over my shoulder at the door before turning back to Kate, smiling as my right hand reaches to her. Come on, Kate, just give in to the Maxinator: I'm going up there, I'm finding out what happens, and you are coming with me. With hesitation in her eyes just fading behind the softness of her soul, Kate puts her hand in mine so I can pull her up to her feet. Yes, Kate, give in to the dark side. I grip her hand lightly as I begin to drag her behind me, making some haste to get back to the dorm yet not too much so that Kate doesn't fall over on me. Last thing I want to do is hurt her while I'm rebelling against her decisions.

By this time of day, the sun is fading over the trees of Arcadia and the grounds of Blackwell are getting more quiet by the second. By the time we reach the dorm again, Kate tugs on my arm, turning me around to follow her to the back entrance of the dormitory... for whatever reason. I'm doing my best to not go to fast since Kate slows her pace down more, trying to prolong the inevitable, but I'm getting anxious. Seriously, though, we are getting slower and I can't stand it. Once through the back doors, I take the lead up the stairs, this time a little harder so that Kate speeds up a little bit. I don't know what to tell her, I really want to have an explanation for that hideous lie she told me. But the faster I move, the more Kate tugs, even after I shoot her a few angry glances over my shoulder at her. By the time I reach the top of the stairs, I may as well have walked slowly up the staircase with Kate in the lead.

I'm slightly out of breath, my right hand resting on the door handle while my throbbing left is across my waist as I lean over, thinking that a small bend in my body would allow more air to flow into my lungs. I don't know if that's true or not, but in my head at the moment it makes sense. I look past my left shoulder to see Kate, at the top of the step, hands on her knees above her skirt, breathing a little heavy as well. Yeah... yeah, Kate, yeah, breathe heavy, I hope whatever this is is worth this moment of dying.

Eventually, after a moment, I stand up right and begin to open the door, but I pause to say to Kate, "I... I hope that... this is worth... it, Kate."

"Too soon," Kate replies, now walking towards me, seeming to recover from her air loss, "Couldn't you at least stay outside with me for another half hour or so?"

"No, Kate," I reply, opening the door for her before I begin to walk down the hall to my room. I'm scanning all the doors and walls around me, looking for any changes to what I've seen before, but so far everything seems straight and in order. "Is it in a room, Kate, this mysterious thing?"

Kate reaches for my left arm, grabbing it tightly, "Nothing! It's nothing, really can we just go get tea or to the science lab?"

"Is it Rachel's room?" I ask, making a quick B-line towards my left. I reach for Rachel's room door to open it, twisting the knob quickly so I can glance inside... Nothing. I feel a sharp pain in my left hand and I jump. "Ow! Ow, fuck!" I pull my hand away, looking down to where it was, realizing that Kate had grabbed my hand on accident.

Kate jumps back, her hands covering her mouth quickly as she mutters, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Max! I didn't mean it!"

"I'm okay," I reply, flashing her a quick smile before I close Rachel's dorm door again. "If not Rachel's, it has to be either mine or yours, Kate."

"Or it could be Jefferson's class, you know," Kate replies quickly, "We can go look? You want to go look?"

I turn away from her, walking down the hall, my mind set on getting to Kate's room quickly. Don't distract me, Kate, you aren't going to get me to turn around from whatever this is you are planning. "This better not be another lie, Kate. No offense."

"Max, wait, please, I need to tell you something before we go inside," Kate replies, trying to reach my right arm before I moved it away from her. "It's important."

I stop in front of Kate's door, my right hand reaching for the handle again. "Whatever it is, it's in here, isn't it? That's why you are keeping me out?"

"Max, please, let's talk first," Kate says to me as I open her room door, glancing inside to find... Nothing. Kate leans into my upper arm and adds, "See, nothing here! Let's go outside for fresh air, okay?"

I close the door, standing there a moment just to stare at the paint. Clearly, it must be in my room, but what on earth could it be? It has to be something super amazing that is timed a the precise moment to make me insanely happy... or insanely ticked off. I'm starting to think that I'm not a fan of surprises unless it's Chloe plotting them. This time, it's Kate and others... The love birds, those devious women! I don't know if I like this anymore, but I'm not backing down on this. I turn around to face Kate, looking at her worried face before my eyes wonder to my own dorm room door with the light from my lamp shining underneath of it... I didn't leave my lamp on.

I take a step closer when Kate steps in front of me, hands on my shoulders, holding me still. "Listen, Max, I need to tell you something first," Kate a says to me, her eyes focused on mine.

"What, Kate?" I reply, a bit impatiently.

"I lied again, I really am pregnant," Kate says quickly, her lip twitching at the thought.

I roll my eyes and respond, "No you aren't, Kate."

"Fine," Kate says, "Then I cheated on all my math homework with your papers."

"No you didn't, we don't even sit near each other!" I reply, my right hand reaching up to Kate's shoulder, giving her a small nudge backwards. "Come on, Kate, let me through."

Kate grabs me this time just as I reach my door, spinning be around to face her again. "Wait... okay, seriously, I have to tell you something." I don't even respond, I just gaze at her, waiting for what the next ridiculous thing could be to keep me from going in my room. Kate takes in a huge gasp of air and blurts out, "I think I'm in love with Chloe."

Even through all of this, through the original lie, through all of the small ones, I can't help but laugh in front of Kate at that last one. "Oh my gosh, Kate, no you aren't! I swear, you and Chloe have the same mentality at times."

"Max," Kate says, quietly... finally, her hands sliding off of me as she stands there, breathing heavy. "One... final time... Are you sure you don't want to wait a bit longer?"

"I'm sure," I reply fast. I give Kate a smile before I turn around to open my dorm room door.

I twist the nob and waist no time in pushing the door open. A cold rush of air hits me in the face, waking me up a little more to the evening. Quickly, my head turns back and forth about my room, my jaw dropping in awe... Nothing... By that I mean literally nothing. My room is... empty?! Everything... is gone! I take a step inside, letting my eyes fall around the empty spots around me: my bed is still there, everything else is gone. My pictures, my lights except for a lamp, my posters, my books, my Hi-Fi, my laptop, my futon, just... all of it is gone, nothing left but empty spaces of different colors left from all of my stuff. It takes me all of two minutes to realize that the window is open and that Juliet and Dana are passing boxes of my stuff out of it.

The race of emotions running through me right now are so hard to describe... Confusion is probably the most accurate and overwhelming feeling I'm having right now, from everything at the start of my day until now, I'm so freaking confused. Angry, definitely feeling angry, all my stuff is gone and out of my own control, just being passed out the window like trash! Upset at the lie Kate told me just to keep me away from seeing what I'm seeing now. Depressed, because of my hand throbbing like a horrible reminder of what I've done to myself, because of Vanessa and everything that is happening. Anxious, because I don't know what is going to happen next. I want to cry, but I know I can't. I need to settle down, breathe, and just... contain the explosion.

Dana and Juliet freeze mid-box moving: Juliet just handed a box to Dana who is tying a box up with a rope that is hanging inside from the outside of my window. I look at each of their faces as they respond with shocked expressions, resembling Casper and his brothers. I fold my arms and stand there with a wicked glare, the only thing I feel capable of doing without messing up. Kate slides into the room from behind me, her hands raised in front of me, looking like she's ready to stop the storm. Some better start talking really soon and really fast...

"M-Max, you're... you're back," Juliet stutters out, eyes still wide open in shock.

"So soon," Dana responds.

"So very soon," adds Juliet. "Kate, she's back so soon."

"Why is she back so soon?" asks Dana without looking at Kate at all.

Kate turns to them and back at me. I can only give her a look to express myself. Go on, Kate, tell them. Do it. Kate fiddles with her fingers and answers, "I did get Max away for a while, but she... found out about the lie."

Dana puts the box down on the floor and asks, "What lie?"

"I kinda... told Max that... I was pregnant," Kate mumbles, her gaze focused on the floor.

Well... that snapped the two out of their frozen stature: Juliet stood up right immediately, her focus completely on Kate now. "Are you kidding me?! What kind of lie is that?!"

Dana, now focusing on Kate too, stood next to Juliet and added, "Kate, that's a really serious lie."

"I know, I know, I just freaked out and that's what came to mind!" Kate replies, not looking at anyone. "I apologized so much to her and I still feel bad about it!"

I lower my arms, my face getting softer as I look at Kate.. I'm not mad at her, just... today is just way to much. "It's okay, Kate, I forgive you."

"So...," Dana begins, her hands folded behind her back, "You guys came back awful soon..."

"What is go-" I begin, but get cut off from a noise behind me.

I turn around and just narrowly step out of the way as I watch Warren walk in with a few boxes stacked up in front of his face. He walks in past Kate, stops in the middle of the room and drops all the boxes on the floor. Luckily, they are all empty boxes. Standing up straight, with a shake of his head, Warren puts his hands on his hips and says out loud, "I hope these are enough boxes... Doesn't look like there's much left, but her clothes anyway." Juliet paints a fake smile on her face, pointing behind Warren towards me. Taking the hint, Warren slowly turns his head around to look over his shoulder, until he sees me completely, throwing him off track. I smile with a touch of anger and a small wave in his direction. "M-M-M-Max, H-Hi! When... did you get there?!"

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I ask with some rage, feeling inpatient and irritated with this situation. "Where is my stuff? Why are you passing it all out the window? And why did Kate have to keep me way from here?!"

Dana steps up, pulling Warren back towards Juliet and, now, Kate. She raises a left hand up to me and says, "Max, please, just hear me out, okay? I will tell you everything I can."

"Me too," Juliet adds, "Um... Kate?"

Kate looks at them, back at me, once more at them, and back at me with a look of uncertainty. She opens her mouth a few times before, finally, answering my question. "Max, yesterday when you came back, I told everyone what was going on with the whole suspension and stuff. I didn't tell Chloe, but I did text her saying that something was wrong with you."

"Kate was just looking out for you, Max," Dana adds, trying to keep the situation stable, "After Chloe called you today, she called me... well, she called us."

"Chloe was so worried about you, Max, and we were doing everything to calm her down," Juliet adds in to the conversation.

Dana nods and continues, "Well... we came up with an idea and... well, Chloe came up with an idea, we all went along with it..."

"Idea?" I ask, still feeling confused, "What id-?"

I get cut off by a voice echoing from outside, shouting, _"Hey, the hell is going on?!"_ followed by another shouting, _"Yeah, why did you stop?!"_ Those voices sound familiar.

Dana turns to the window, walking over until she sticks her head out and shouts back, "Keep your voices down! Max is here, we're trying to explain things!"

From outside, I hear, _"Dude, is the plan off then?!"_

... Only to see Dana reply to the voice, "Just keep your pants on for now and get her down here!" The shouting stops as Dana walks back from the window, standing over to Juliet, Kate and Warren.

"What idea?" I ask again, feeling even more confused than ever.

Kate smiles, scratching her neck and replies, "Well... we can't tell you..."

My mouth drops in shock, feeling more of the rage fill me as I gaze at my friends. "You can't tell me? You lie to me, keep me away from my room for an unknown reason, try to stop me from coming back, and when I do all my stuff is gone, all of you try to act clueless, you barely give me a full explanation and then you proceed to tell me that you can't tell me?!"

"Max, please!" Kate begs at me.

I'm about to explode when I see the rope next to Dana's leg wiggle a little before some of it is pulled out the window. Everyone turns to watch, my eyes completely focused on it now since no one else is bothering to listen to me. I can hear the shouting again, _"Be careful, dude!"_ is the first voice I hear followed by, _"You are nuts!"_ shortly followed by a voice so familiar, it gives me shivers, _"I got this shit, Justin, I'm hella dope like that!"_ No... fucking... way... Is this real? Is there really a stray Chloe outside of my window or am I imagining her voice?

Well... sure as shit, there she is. Two boots hit my window ledge, fumbling to try and snake inside the window. Before I know it, a pair of legs and a butt just flop down on the window ledge, sliding their way further inside until a whole physical Chloe appears inside of my room, tied up in the rope. I want to go over and hug her, but I'm caught up at laughing at watching Chloe untwist herself from the rope. After a fight to get the rope from around her leg, Chloe is finally free, standing up right, tossing the rope out the window again. Man... what an entrance, haha.

Before I even get to say anything, Chloe turns around and rushes at me faster than i can process. In seconds, I feel her arms clasp around me, hanging onto me so tightly that I almost feel like my bones are breaking apart. My face is buried between the dip of her neck and her chest, her head pressed into my shoulder as her whole body pushes against her arms. I'm caught in the squeeze of a life time, the air escaping my lungs at a quick rate, but I find myself weak in her arms. The smell... oh, man the smell of strawberries and mint is radiating out of her leather coat. Her necklace is leaving marks in my flesh, the belt buckle digging into my hip as her legs some how find a way to support mine so I don't fall over. I feel my whole body calm down so slowly until I can feel the rhythm of her heart beating against me, racing so fast like the gallop of a horse. As warm as she makes me feel, I shiver in her embrace because of the cold air cooling her clothing down from being outside. I instantly feel the urge to just snuggle against her, but the grip she has on me is crazy tight.

"Max, are you alright?" Chloe asks softly in my ear, her arms loosening a little to allow her left hand to run through my hair. "Please tell me you are alright?"

"Chloe, I'm okay," I reply once I free my face from her chest, "I've been okay all day, I promise."

Chloe makes a small hum of a noise before replying, "I know, I know, I'm just... I've been worried and... I missed you."

"Che...," I mumble in her ear, nuzzling my nose into the side of her jaw.

Chloe brushes her lips past my ear, gently across my cheek until our foreheads are pressed against each other, our lips a small distance away, but our eyes closing the gap as they lock onto each other. I've missed those eyes, the kyanite stones filled with electric longing set a pulse to my heart, increasing the speed of it's beat. All it took was an embrace and now a look to melt all of my trouble away. I feel like I'm floating outside of my body, painless, stress-less, and just completely at ease with the world in this moment. She looks so beautiful. My right hand reaches up to her jaw, brushing my fingers along the line just so I can feel her skin near mine. Her breathe is hot, hitting my cold face, soothing the chill inside of me. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Chloe is like a drug to me and I could get high off of her every day.

I go to lean in to kiss her, being unable to resist the urge any longer, when she presses two fingers to my lips and says, "One moment."

One moment? Before I can retort, she slides her arms away from me, her whole body is let lose of mine as she turns around and B-lines it to Warren... Oh... oh fuck me. I reach out with my arm and practically shout, "Chloe, wait!"

Chloe grabs Warren, throwing him a hard right hook to the face, knocking him down on the floor. Kate gasps as she steps to the side, Dana and Juliet backing up to the window. Chloe looks at Warren before throwing another right hook to the gut, knocking Warren to the ground. I run over, wrapping my arms around Chloe's arms in an attempt to tug her away from Warren while Kate rushes to his side, trying to lift his head up on her knee.

"That's what you get for even laying a hand on Katie you asstard!" Chloe shouts, struggling to get free for a moment before she finally gets loose. "Keep your fucking dick in your pants next time!"

"Chloe stop!" I shout, my head right next to her ear, holding onto her tightly with my arms. "It was a lie!" Chloe turns her head to me, confusion washing over her. I shake my head and reply, "Kate lied... She was never pregnant. It was a lie to keep me away from the dorms."

The look of bewilderment washed over Chloe's face as she looks from me, to Kate, to Warren and back, her mouth a jar as she does... like she's processing everything that is happening. After a moment of just listening to Warren groan, I let go of Chloe and squat near Warren and Kate. Wowsers... a big blue-black bruise is forming around his eye already... Damn, Chloe. I look up at Kate who seems to be taking this a little easier than I expected. I look back at Chloe who is just standing there, a sad expression on her face as she looks down at Warren.

The hell is going on tonight? Seriously, today is just... the weirdest messed up thing ever and it isn't even over yet!

* * *

 **Author's Note: I will be doing my best to make the next few chapters more frequent.**


	35. Mission Hella Part 2

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 35: Mission Hella Part 2  
**

* * *

 _*Dialog Focus Chapter*_

* * *

"Warren, I'm sorry," Chloe says, kneeling down next to me to look at Warren, "I thought... I thought..."

Warren makes a grumbling sound through the pain moaning as Kate holds him up, glancing towards Chloe. "It will be okay. You didn't know, Chloe... and I shouldn't have lied."

Chloe looks up at Kate, stunned. "I can't believe you told a lie like that anyway."

"I panicked," Kate replies, starting to help Warren up on his feet, "I'm sorry, Warren."

Warren, with his mouth covered with his hand, grumbles, "It's... fine..."

"We're going to go downstairs," Kate adds in, holding onto Warren's arms as he tries to find his balance. "See you guys... soon?"

Before either of us can answer, Kate and Warren head out of the room slowly. I hope Warren will be alright... I should have said something to Chloe before this, but I was so baffled by Kate... Still, Warren took it like a man. I scratch my neck and turn back to Chloe who is standing there, hands in her pockets, looking like a little child about to be scolded for something. I shake my head as I grab her left hand from her pocket, grasping it in mine tightly to reassure her that everything is fine. Warren's a big boy, he will be alright. Chloe then lowers her head, right hand meeting the back of her neck to scratch an itch as well, just like I do. The awkward love-sick couple we are. It's a moment before I realize that Juliet and Dana are still in the room with us... I'm glad I noticed them before it was too late... I'm seconds away from tackling Chloe with kisses and questions.

"So... I guess we will step out," Dana says, smoothly, grabbing Juliet's hand as they begin to make their way out of the room.

I take a step towards them, my right hand stretching out in front of them. "Wait, I'm still confused."

"It's okay," Juliet replies, smiling as they continue their way to the door, "Chloe has all the answers."

"See you guys sooner or later," Dana replies, adding a smile of her own, as both girls make their exit out of my room, the door closing quietly behind them.

I turn to Chloe, my mouth open, ready to ask my questions when I feel her hands grab my head, her grip harder than expected as her lips collide into me. I'm thrown off balance completely, feeling myself stumble backwards until I find strength in my legs to hold my ground. I reach up, sliding my arms around her neck, leaning my entire body onto hers as her arms slide down around my waist. Exactly what I wanted, just a little harsher... and I'm not complaining. As I stand here, feeling Chloe pour all of herself onto me, smelling her sweet scent all over again, I can feel her heart racing against my chest. I wonder why? I gently slide my hand down until it rests over her heart; a small attempt to calm the storm inside. After a moment I can feel the disappearance of one of Chloe's arms from my waist replaced by a warm hand over mine.

Another hand slides down to my bandaged one. Chloe's grip stops just before the bandage begins, pulling my arm upwards a little. She breaks away from me, gazing down at my left hand in hers. While she looks at my hand, my eyes are focused on her face, trying to read her expression. Chloe lets a small sigh, a pained look crawls over her face, making her look like she is about to burst into tears any moment. I'm convinced that she will until she lowers my hand gently, pulling me back into another beautifuly deep kiss filled with more hunger than before.

She makes my head spiral with crazy thoughts, my body spin like a washing machine of emotions just absorbing through every fabric of my being. One kiss from Chloe moves all thoughts around, filling my head with absolute filth leaving me with a need for more. Chloe's a mental ninja, that should be illegal to add to the pleasure of having her all to myself. You know that thing that happens to Crash Bandicoot when he gets hit to many times, how he sits there, his upper body doing like two swirls before he passes out, legs in the air for a few seconds? Basically my brain, in this moment, screaming, 'Wooah!' while it does a few flips around. My heart is expanding and contracting like it just got a power up shroom and Mario is about to make things real. She's making me as anxious as Pac-Man running away from the ghosts yet continuously munching down on yellow balls... Wait, so am I Pac-Man or is Chloe? One would be... eating... never mind, it doesn't matter because I need to stop this feeling right now, this... this molten lava pouring down past my stomach and straight to my core, I need to close it off. Fuck.

This is wonderful, luchious, soothing... but I need answers. I gently pull my lips away from hers, letting my arms slide down until they wrap around her body. I want answers, not for Chloe to step way from me. Greedy Max is greedy. I look into Chloe's eyes only to find a strong needing look filled with joy and worry. It has only been hours since we were last together, but I still feel like she is filling that void every second we gaze at one another. Deep breath, Max, and just focus on whatever the hell is happening right now.

"So," I say slowly, allowing myself to smile like a child in her arms, "What is going on? Why is all my stuff outside and why is everyone acting funny?"

"You wanna know?" Chloe teasingly asks. I nod a couple times, then eyeing her for reassurance. "Hear me out: I have to ask you something that I have no right to ask of you."

I raise my eyebrow curiously. "Okay?"

Chloe takes a moment to scan the room quickly and to breathe heavily. "I... I-I want you t-to... runaway with me."

I would be lying to say I am not all that shocked, but a loss of air in my lungs proves some shock value. My brain is spinning right now... Yes, I want too, but I can't just up and go. I don't want to say 'no' to Chloe, but I'm not sure how much choice I have in all of this. "I... Chloe, I-"

"Hear me out, Max," Chloe replies, body sliding away from me. "Like I said, I have no fucking right to ask this off you... but what if I promised that, if you said 'yes' to me, I can make it fucking happen without any issues?"

"How could you or anyone do that?" I reply, holding back any sign of denial more than needed. "Chloe, I'm on suspension here as well as house arrest."

Chloe laughs with a cocky grin, her arms folding over her chest, "Not for long. I had a talk with step-douche and mom about what you told me. He called up your parents... twice, actually. Vanessa answered first, but then he spoke to Ryan and told him everything that happened. I don't know what the fuck was said, but the restraining order and house arrest got lifted in like an hour."

Wow... that's... tactile. "Okay, so I can walk about outside of campus. I'm still on suspension here. It's going to be on my record here, I don't think you can get David to lift that."

"No, no I can't," Chloe replies, that cocky grin still there, forming wider. "But... Victoria can."

"Victoria?" Shit, now I'm really confused.

Chloe nodded and began to explain, "Dana and Juliet had the idea of talking to her, so I called her up. After... twenty long minutes of her telling me how much of a douche I am, I was finally able to talk to her about things."

"What things, Chloe?" I ask.

"After what he did, Nathan owes her a hella lot of favors, including cash coughed up for the medical bills," Chloe says, turning around to lean against the window. "Basically, the Prescott's are dishing out hella cash for her medical bills, but because her family is so damn rich anyway, they covered her own bills, so that leaves Ms. Rich Bitch with a lot of dough. Meanwhile, Nathan told his parents that he is begging for her forgiveness, so Vicky made an agreement if Nathan wants back on her good side: The Prescott's handle your little issue with Wells and Vanessa on top of their precious son's scandal as a woman beater."

Okay... okay, I'm trying to focus on all of this... "By handle you mean?"

"A complete wipe-out," Chloe replies, "Money speaks more than the whims of a mother: Sean Prescott is paying out Wells as well as the great Arcadia legal system to wipe your file completely free: no alleged drug abuse, no issues with hanging around a stoner..." Her voice trails off at that point, swallowing hard before continuing on with that phrase, "... not even your enrollment, if you choose."

"You mean... they are wiping me... from the entire Blackwell system?" I ask, feeling slightly breathless as I stand there, arms now folded across my chest. Everything, my grades, comments made to me by teachers, any trace of evidence in my file, "Like... I never existed here at all?"

"Max, I know it sounds scary," Chloe replies with a height of concern in her voice. Her breathing is getting heavy, which means her heart is still racing and... I can't understand why. "There's more, but I just want you to remember... you can say 'no' to me."

Deep breaths, Max, deep breaths. I walk over to the side of the window, leaning against the wall where my computer and desk were once. I look at Chloe, feeling my cheeks fill with heat as I begin to worry. "Victoria is doing this for me?"

"Well, I did a lot of ass kissing," Chloe adds with a giggle, "Told her that after what happened with Nathan and her, maybe she'd want to help another loving couple escape their trouble to happiness. Besides, she is completely against what your mom-"

"Vanessa," I reply quickly, annoyance in my voice.

Chloe glances at me quickly before finishing, "Vanessa... You shouldn't be punished for loving someone so much."

Wow... Victoria, I take back everything... I owe you. "What about the money? Vanessa and Dad put so much money into this for me to go to Blackwell."

"Again, the great charity of Chase," Chloe replies, "The money the Prescott's gave her for her bills, she's writing out a check to your parents. Full tuition and fees paid back, with a bribed Wells to sign the check officially."

"And she just... she's just going give the money to my parents?" I ask, mouth hanging incredibly low.

Chloe shrugs, scratching her neck, "Well... it's kind of like I took out a loan: I told Victoria that if she did this, I would pay her back once I get a better job. It's fine though, it will be worth it in the end."

"You're in her debt now, Chloe, how is that fine?" I ask quickly.

Chloe pushes away from the wall, her hands raising up in between us. She wipes her hands on her pants, focusing on her breathing for a moment, which concerns me. She wipes her face quickly before continuing on. "Only for like half of the amount, Max. The rest of it is... The rest of it is from your friends. Dana, Juliet, Kate, Warren, Alyssa, that.. that one with the glasses, even Justin and Trevor turned in some of their dope money. That wasn't hard to get though, just find them when they are blazed and fucking flirt with them a bit, they were happy to chip in."

My head is swimming. So... if I leave with Chloe, my entire record here at Blackwell will be as though I never attended this school at all, which makes me feel like a ghost, but all of the negative things on my record will be gone with it. So I get a wiped record, no house arrest, and my parents get all their money back they spent on me just to attend Blackwell on top of my friends charity?... This... this just is too good to be true, right? I mean... This feels like a dream... especially with Victoria as one of the main reasons for all of this... I don't think I deserve all of this... How is this possible? Is this all true or did Chloe kiss this much ass? This just... This is like a some weird ass plot to a movie or something and I still don't think I deserve this.

"So," I reply, tons of things to say yet no words coming out of my mouth, "What... um, I..."

Chloe's lip twitches before she continues on. "Go on, Max."

I am just baffled. "Where? Runaway where?"

Chloe rubs her arms and replies, "I was thinking Chicago. See, this guy I work with, he has a brother out there who works in this mega art shop that sells supplies and provides space for classes at the S. A. I. C. there. He called up his bro, put in a good word for both of us, so we have a better chance at getting a job there."

"S. A. I. C.?" I ask, my brain slow to load.

"School of the Art Institute of Chicago," Chloe says with more joy in her tone, "That's the other reason why I was thinking Chicago. It's one of the best art schools in the states, Max. Perfect for an amazing photographer like you."

Did I say baffled? I mean overwhelmed. I look up at Chloe who, for a moment, looks as though she could break down crying any second, but she shakes if off in an instant. Completely overwhelmed. "Chloe, that's just as, if not more expensive, than Blackwell. Where am I going to get that kind of money?"

"Well, you don't have to live on campus because we will live near by, I hope," Chloe adds, "And I'll help you pay it off. We'd be in this together, Max."

"Uh-huh, okay, okay," I start to spew, not really agreeing or disagreeing to anything, more or less mumbling about as my brain spirals with all of this information.

"The only thing that could stop us is if you say 'no' to me, Max," Chloe adds. Great, more pressure. Now I have to make a decision. Chloe pushes herself away from the wall, walking towards me slowly, giving me this unsure eye as she reaches out to me with her right hand against my cheek. "Whatever you decide, Max, I'm with you a hundred percent. If you want to leave, I have all the bases covered... I think. If you want to stay, all it takes is one signal and a phone call to Victoria to stay in Arcadia Bay. No matter what, I'm with you and I'm not leaving you."

Oh, Chloe... I am not deserving of everything that has happened... Weeks ago, the biggest concern I had was whether or not I would find a boyfriend. I never dreamed that I would be in the situation where things have become so stressful here in Arcadia that Chloe would offering to take me away from all of this. I don't deserve someone as amazing as her and every second she surprises me by how amazing she really is. All of this, everything she's done since we reunited has been for me. All of it has been for me. Chloe isn't alone, though... My friends... My friends are so... fucking unbelievably wonderful. I don't deserve them either. I'm just a hippy, a little nerd with little dreams who's love sick and is being handed the world on a silver platter. I... I am the luckiest person on the planet.

If I stay in Arcadia Bay, it means waiting out the suspension, the house arrest, the drama with my family, knowing that the end goal regardless is being with Chloe. If I leave Arcadia for Chicago, it will be Chloe and me against the world, working, living, and struggling to have the life of our dreams, still knowing that the end goal is being with Chloe. Leaving is a risk, a huge one, but staying is a risk too. Everything I've ever known is here: my friends, my Dad is back temporarily, Joyce is here, the Two Whales, the Pirate Tree-Fort, William, Rachel... our memories... Can I really up and leave all of this? In Chicago I would have a home, job, and life with Chloe, taking courses at an amazing school, fresh new place, new scenery, and new memories that Chloe and I can make together... I think no matter what I do or say, in the back of my mind, I've made my decision.

"Chloe," I utter quietly, my right hand reaching up to hers on my face, "I love you so much... I don't deserve any of this... and you're shaking-"

"You do, Max," Chloe adds quickly, "You deserve the ultimate happiness and I will do anything to give you that. Doesn't matter if it's Chicago, Arcadia, fucking Loompa-Land, I will give it to you. Everything. Anything. I love you more than you will ever understand and I will not let anything come in the way of that."

"But you deserve to be happy, too, Che," I reply quickly, feeling tears begin to fill up, ready to pour. Fuck, Max, not again, don't cry.

Chloe smiles softly, brushing my cheek with her thumb, "I am happy... I have someone who loves me more than I ever thought I could deserve. You are all that I need for the rest of my life, Max."

I smile, gripping her hand under mine, "I think... our adventure... continues on, outside of the bay, first mate."

Chloe instantly smiles a big, warm, bright grin that lights up her entire face. "Aye, aye, Captain."

Chloe leans in to me, ready to kiss me when we hear a shout from outside, _"So is she staying or going?!"_ I'm familiar with that voice, thank you Dana. Chloe laughs and replies, "I guess we should get going."

"How did you manage to get all my stuff out of here without getting caught?" I ask curiously.

Chloe shrugs and replies, "Well, I convinced Alyssa and the two girls here with glasses to keep Jefferson busy in class, Warren kept the science lady busy until she went home, Trevor is blazed enough to keep Samuel busy, Victoria's cronies are using whatever skills they think they have to keep the rest of the eyes off us. Meanwhile, Dana, Juliet and Warren were working hard to get your stuff outside 'quietly' with help from the jocks on the roof."

"Are you like sneaking into David's stuff every night to become a secret agent manipulator or something?" I ask, laughing.

"I'm hella awesome like that," Chloe replies. She bends down, grabs the rope and holds it out to me. "While distraction is their best subject, the two exits are under watchful eyes still. Only one way, Captain."

Here it goes, Max. One rope climb down and then the rest of your life... if we make it out of Arcadia Bay first. I'm feeling good, I'm feeling confident, and I'm feeling brave until I realize I have a bummed hand to make it more complicated. Damn it, Max, and my need to hurt myself. if I go slow, squeezing the rope so damn tight against me, I can make it down that little bit of height in no time. I could hang on to Chloe the chimp, but I don't want to make it harder on her. I grab the rope from her, leaning to plant a small kiss on her lips, because she's so fucking cute right no I can't resist. Chloe steps over to the window, leaning her head out to look up to the roof.

"Zack, Logan, heads up!" Chloe shouts, holding the bottom of the rope for me. She looks at me, her face full of concern again. "Maybe I should go first?"

I let out a nervous sigh and reply, "Maybe, but I'll chicken out if I don't go now."

"You never change, Caulfield," Chloe adds, grinning. "Alright, go ahead. The girls are down there anyway, waiting for you."

Okay, Max, you can do this. I grip the rope tightly in my right hand as I hoist my right leg over the window ledge. Ducking as I bring my body underneath, I pass a quick glance upwards to see Zack and Logan holding the rope sturdy, nodding at me to go ahead. Placing the rope between my legs, I bring my left arm over my chest tightly, squeezing the rope as tightly as I can before I release my left leg from the window. I'm swinging and swaying for a moment, trying to get the rope in between my legs tight enough to for my three limbs to squeeze and hold as I go down. Okay, Max, getting out of the room was the easier part, time for the best upper arm strength you can find.

Squeeze, my right arm slides down the rope quickly to my other arm. Release, my body slides down the rope a little bit. It burns, but it's getting the job done, so no complaints. Squeeze, grab, release, slide, repeat. Thank dog I'm not that high up. It takes one more of the sequence before I look down, feeling the urge to just drop overwhelm me, convincing me that I can do this and look cool in front of my friends. So... I do it. I release, ready to land on my feet... until about two seconds later when I see my right foot tangled in the bottom of the rope. I reach to grab the rope by my foot with my right hand when my foot gets lose, dropping me now straight to the grass below, right on my back.

Ow. Not like anything broken 'ow,' but definitely painful 'ow.' At least I hope nothing is broken. From above me, I can see the jocks laughing... go figure, but below them is Chloe streaming her way down that rope like a true pirate. I hear footsteps come closer to me, hearing two familiar voices in a bit of a panic, but... the world is beginning to fade away a little bit. My back hurts, but... I think I may... I may have hit... my.. head... I... I...


	36. Mission Hella Part 3

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regarded as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 36: Mission Hella Part 3  
**

* * *

 _"Max?... Max?" I hear, faintly next to me..._

 _Oh gosh, did I black out from a bump? How clumsy could I be? I had it under control until... I decided to untangle myself mid-air. Good job, genius. My right hand reaches up to the back of my head, feeling for anything that could have knocked me out, but I don't feel anything. I slide my eyes open: instant mistake. All around me, just bright white light beating down in to my eyes, making me go blind instantly. I cover my face with my left arm, grunting at the sting I feel now. Who the hell puts a light bulb to someone's face?!_

 _"Max, are you alright?" I hear a voice ask me._

 _That voice sounds so familiar... With a quick rub of my eyelids, I slide them open slowly, looking at the grey of my jacket blocking out most of the light. When my eyes are finally open wide, I scan the area behind my arm without moving it, trying to see if there is anything other than sun flares thrown at my face. I see the faded gray images of a large familiar building, empty, a fountain in the front of it and beyond that a street with no cars, faded gray trees and clouds surround me... Blackwell? What happened? I force myself to sit up, leaning on my arms behind me as I squint to look around. I'm laying in front of the main steps to Blackwell and there is nothing other than faded images of the world around me._

 _"Max? Behind you, silly," I hear the voice say again to me._

 _I go to turn around, but hesitate, debating in my head if I really want to turn around or if it is a trick to make me freak out. I decide better to stand up first, pushing myself off the ground with help from my legs and my... my hands? My left hand, the bandage, it's... and the bite wound is gone. I grasp my left hand in my right, examining it and squeezing it to see if I can feel any pain... but nothing, not even my back from the fall... Oh my dog, am I dead? No, no I can't be, I didn't fall that hard... did I? Oh please don't let me be dead yet. My heart is starting to race, I can feel myself getting anxious as I stand there with my back towards whatever it is that's calling for me. I can't be dead yet, not yet, there's so much left for me to do and it would kill Chloe-_

 _"You aren't dead, just knocked out," the voice responds again from behind me._

 _I give in. I give in, I'm turning around. With a heavy sigh, I turn myself around slowly until I'm face to face with what is speaking to me. I knew... I knew I recognized that voice, but... This is strange. Here I stand, looking at almost a ghost of a person now, the color and light from their face diminished, yet their smile never ceased to falter. I can feel the warmth fall over my heart, soothing it's rhythm yet again as I utter, "Rachel?"_

 _The girl in front of me smiles, arms folded across her chest as she leans against the brick awning. "You seem surprised? Are you okay?"_

 _Uh... uh, well, you know, I wasn't prepared for this weeks episode of 'My Ghostly Life' so of course I seem surprised. Is this really real? I still think I'm dead, now I'm panicking again. "Ra-Rach- I, um..."_

 _"You aren't dead, Maxy," Rachel replies, pushing herself off the wall. She begins to walk down towards me, although I can't help, but take a step or two towards the fountain behind me. "It's okay, Max, I'm not going to hurt you."_

 _"What's going on?" I ask curiously, feeling like I'm losing my mind quickly. "Is this real?"_

 _Rachel stops a few feet from me, her hands sliding into her pockets just like Chloe usually does. She looks at me, compassion and care in her expression as she says, "I wouldn't consider this real or not real. Just call it a dream with meaning."_

 _"I'm not dead, but dreaming?" I ask stupidly._

 _"Well, you knocked your head on the ground pretty well," she adds with a laugh, "but you are far from being dead."_

 _I take a minute to process everything, to focus on the present, but I could not feel more lost then I do right now. I'm not dead, but I'm dreaming... Dreaming of a white and grey world where Rachel is here, alive, talking to me, but there is no one else around. This is the strangest thing in the world and it exists inside of my own head. For some reason unknown to me, I take a step towards Rachel, my hand extending out to her, hoping in the back of my mind that I can touch her at least. The moment I reach her arm, my hand goes through her, feeling like I plunged my hand into a cool mist cloud. That's disappointing, but not unexpected... Still fills me with a little sadness. Some how, I kind of hoped I could... but that's okay._

 _I think Rachel can read my mind. "Max, I miss you and I know you miss me."_

 _"I do," I reply quickly, "Everyone does... Chloe misses you something awful."_

 _"I fucked up, Max. I owe you and Chloe an apology," Rachel says quietly, brushing hair out of her face. "I was weak and I guess I still wasn't completely-"_

 _"Rachel, we love you," I say to interrupt her quickly, "We love you and miss you."_

 _Rachel smiles at me, folding her hands in front of her as she begins to sway from leg to leg. "You are still so adorable, Max. I understand what Chloe sees in you."_

 _For some reason, I get a cold chill running through me as I stand there. I wish this wasn't a dream at all. "This may sound stupid of me, but are you okay, Rachel?"_

 _She laughs, but not harshly. She laughs in a simple way, smiling at me with such kindness. "You always worried about me way to much."_

 _"Then, no offense, but why are you here or appearing to me?" I ask bluntly. It's true, that's the question I want answered, because it doesn't make sense to have a dream or vision like this all of a sudden._

 _"Listen," Rachel begins, "If there is anything in my life that I wanted to do, and never did well, it was make Chloe happy. With you, you don't even have to try and Chloe lights up like a Christmas tree... I guess I just needed to ask you to look out for her, for me."_

 _"I will and I am," I reply, I hope in a soft tone. "She's done so much for me. I will give everything to make her has happy or happier."_

 _"And... I love you, Max," Rachel says quickly after I stop. "You were the closest friend I had at Blackwell, even Dana would admit that. It didn't just bother me that Chloe loved you more than me, it bothered me that you fell so fast and hard for Chloe in a matter of days. I was foolish and jealous."_

 _Out of nowhere I feel a stabbing pain jolt to my hand, causing me to twitch a little bit. I look down, my hand is beginning to shake. My right hand grabs it, pushing my hand to my chest, trying to keep it still as the shaking gets worse. Then, another pain, up and down my spine, making me wince in pain as I fall back on the side of the fountain. This pain, it's coming back, it's actually coming back into me. I wince again before looking back up at Rachel who is now in front of me, squatting down near me._

 _"There isn't much time, you are waking up," Rachel says to me, looking at me directly, "Look out for Chloe... she will need you very soon. Take care my Maxy."_

 _"Rachel, wait, please!" I reply, feeling a shooting pain in my skull._

 _"I love you both," Rachel says to me as the world starts to get darker._

 _No, no, no, no, no I'm not done yet, not yet. Rachel, wait! Wait, damn this conscious and unconscious brain of mine! I can't leave her, not yet. Chloe needs her. Oh my gosh, how do I explain this to Chloe? I don't think I can without hurting her... Maybe I should keep this to myself for a while. I mean, sometimes things that seem real and aren't real happen, right? I don't know... I don't know anymore. I was so close to her though..._

* * *

As soon as the world turns black, I can feel my eyes struggling to open up as the pain in my body returns to normal. There are voices around me, my name is being called, and everything is becoming clearer slowly. I pop my eyes open and look up, seeing familiar faces looking over me. This is strangely nice in a way, concerned faces of the people I care about starring at my drooling face waking up from a mild slumber... That dream though... Woah. When my eyes are fully open, I reach up with my right hand and touch an arm near me, I'm not sure who's, but someones. They're still saying my name, but smiling now that I'm starting to wake up.

"Hi," I utter, smiling upwards.

"Are you okay, Max?" I hear Chloe ask me, her hand lifting my head up off the ground. "You were out for like five minutes."

I nod lightly and reply, "I'm a little sore, but I'm good."

Chloe puts her arms underneath my arm pits, hoisting me upwards with all her strength. I wrap my arms around her shoulders, sliding my legs underneath me to hold me upwards. Woah, only five minutes, it felt so much longer than that. I look around at the others: Dana, Kate, Warren and Juliet standing around, watching Chloe pull me up with worried looks. I'm fine, I really am, it was a small fall... So I got knocked out for a bit, it's a small thing... Chloe won't let me forget that either.

"You sure you're okay, Max?" Warren asks me. I go to reply, but my eyes dart directly to his black and blue one.

"Am I okay? How are you?" I reply with a laugh.

"Don't worry about me, I'm tougher than you think," Warren replies with confidence. "Chloe doesn't punch that good."

I feel Chloe shift to my side, arm resting around me as her left hand rests on her hip, body facing Warren. "You don't think so, do you?"

I immediately look at Warren for a reply, but he fall silent quickly, taking a small step back to hide behind the girls. Juliet laughs before her arms fold across her chest and she asks me, "So, I guess you are going then?"

I nodd, not quite sure how to put it. "Yeah, I mean... my place is with Chloe and... I'm really excited to see what happens, you know?"

"What about your experience here?" asks Kate with concern. "What about all your work... and us?"

"Kate," I utter, feeling guilt fill me, "I love you all, you know I do. And I will never be able to repay you for everything you've done for me."

"Victoria handled Max's files and such," Chloe adds in, "She could get into any great college in the country now without the worry of footprints back here," Chloe looks over at me with a weak smile, "I'm just sorry it had to be wiped completely."

I shrug and say, "It's fine. Either way, as long as I'm not a drug addict on file anymore..."

"All your stuff that you will need most is in the truck," Dana adds, stepping in, "Everything else is in my car, we will drop it off where ever you want."

"My place, until we get settled," Chloe states.

Kate grabs her left arm with her right hand, looking down at her feet, she says, "I guess... this is 'goodbye' then? For now?"

Oh, damn... Kate's right, it is 'goodbye.' My brain is just now catching up to the fact that I'm leaving Arcadia tonight... for a long time. It feels almost surreal right now, knowing that I'm not stepping foot in my dorm room again, never going back to Jefferson's class, never casually walking in to one of my friends rooms again. No more Vortex Club either, or skaters, or just anyone talking about getting stoned... well, I mean, there is Chloe, but that's different. For the first time I will be on my own, for the most part. But... I have faith that I'm making the right decision... and I think my subconscious was trying to tell me that through the use of Rachel in my dreams. It's not a bad method, it's convincing, because I feel good about my decision. I'm nervous, excited, anxious and incredibly happy.

I nod to Kate, taking a few steps forward until she practically dives into my arms. My sweet, Kate... My arms wrap around her tightly, my head resting in between her neck and shoulder, letting myself just feel her warmth radiate at me for the last time in a while. The emotion is overflowing in me, I can feel the tears I was holding back before pushing through, starting to run down my cheeks. This is my little sunshine, my little bundle of joy, my bunny rabbit of warmth and I'm leaving Kate behind... This is probably one of the hardest things I have to let go of next to Rachel. Against my chest, I can feel Kate's chest heave against me, her deep breathing in between crying is making me want to breakdown in tears. I know saying goodbye isn't easy, but does it have to be so hard?

"I love you, Max," Kate whispers in my ear. She starts to pull back, leaving a kiss on my cheek. "You better enjoy everyday to the best that you can. Don't forget me."

I smile, wiping the tears from my cheeks as I giggle. "Never, Kate. And it's not forever, you know."

"I know," she says softly to me, wiping her own tears as she takes a step around me. I look over my shoulder and see Kate dive into Chloe's arms this time. "You take care of her, Chloe and yourself."

Chloe pulls Kate into a bear hug of her own, lightly lifting her off the ground. "As long as you stop telling such terrible lies, you got a deal, Katie."

I turn to Warren, giving him a warm smile as I pull him into a tight hug of my own. I can feel his arms wrap around my back, hugging me tightly, but holding off on the intensity. I'm going to miss him. No, I never had feelings for him, but I care a great deal about this kid and I know he cares about me too. We pull away from each other, the tears just keep coming from me while I look at him. Warren rubs his eye with a smile, reaches out to me with his free hand and brushes a tear off of my cheek... When I said it didn't need to be harder, I meant it, this doesn't need to be any harder, it's so difficult already! Damn you, universe!

Chloe is pulling away from Juliet, her hands on Juliet's shoulders as she steps back from her hug. "Hey," Chloe says, in what she thinks is a whisper, but I can hear her, "Thanks for letting me keep that... that thing..."

"Huh?" Juliet asks in reply.

"You know... the skirt thingy," Chloe mumbles, "I think Max liked it a lot."

"Sure, I have a lot of others anyway," Juliet replies, her hands resting on Chloe's arms.

My cue to intervene. I step over and feel the clutches of Juliet pull me close to her, wrapping her arms around me like boa constrictors. She is mumbling in my shoulder, saying my name a few times mixed with what sounds like 'I will miss you' and 'please be careful.' I would reply if my mouth wasn't covered by her shoulder pushing against my jaw. When Juliet starts pulling away, I feel another set of arms pull me to the side, wrapping me into another tight hug where my mouth is immobile. Through the strength in her arms, I can feel Dana hold me like she's afraid to let me go. My heart is hanging heavy from Kate, but knowing that I won't see Dana for a while either is putting a strain on my heart too. As I pull away, I can hear Dana sniff just as she begins to wipe tears away too.

"Remember how amazing you are, Max," Dana says to me in my ear, "You always worried about not being anyone special to anyone... Look at you know, you are the luckiest person on the planet."

"It was all thanks to you and Rachel," I say in defense, "If not for your meetings on Fridays, I would never-"

Dana places two fingers over my lips and says, "I could have set you up on thousands of dates if I wanted too... You made this happen, both of you... Good luck."

Damn it, who invented crying?! Who's chopping onions?! As I step away, I turn towards Chloe who is standing behind me, waiting patiently with a worried smile on her face... I bet she's waiting for me to chicken out, to turn back before things get too serious. I take one last look at my friends, standing here with me, all of us crying up a river... it's not forever, Max, it's just for now... A part of me wants to just stuff Kate into a backpack and smuggle her with us, but I know I can't because she would never agree too it... Chloe would totally be up for it though. After a moment of just intense silent crying, I can feel Chloe's arm wrap around my shoulder, signalling for me to start walking away. I gaze at each one of them individually, holding up my right hand as a wave goodbye to them before Chloe and I start walking off towards the parking lot. They wave back, each of them looking sad, but happy for me... I think that's how I'm feeling right now too.

The second that we are out of sight of the others, Chloe and I sprint across the grounds to the parking lot, hiding in as many shadows as we can and trying to make little noise. The chill in the air is beginning to make me shiver as the air is hitting my face while we run. We reach the truck in no time, Chloe checking the back quickly, probably seeing if everything is held together tightly. It's strange seeing my stuff all packed in back there instead of in my room. No time for that, Max. I go to the passengers side, open up the door and slide right into the familiar seat. Chloe slides inside too, her hand resting on the keys in the ignition as her door closes behind her. I watch her for a moment: Chloe sits there, breathing in and out deeply before she looks over at me. Her eyebrow raises in my direction, probably making sure if I still want to go through with this. I flash her a small, warm smile to reassure her. It is returned. She starts up the engine and begins to pull out of the parking lot.

As we start to turn onto the road, I can't help, but look back at the school, thinking of how weird it will be to not wake up seeing this building or the grounds again. I will miss the squirrels, the deer, the sunset and the wind being brought in by the bay and the friends who helped me carry on. I don't regret my decision, I'm excited for it. This isn't goodbye, guys, this isn't goodbye Blackwell, this is is a 'see you soon' situation. The second we hit the road and take off, Chloe reaches for my bad hand, gently resting her hand above the bandage as she steers with her left. Strange, she's still shaking again... Once I pull my eyes away from the back, I look around quickly and I notice that Chloe is taking the way past the Two Whales out of Arcadia... Maybe a last minute bite to eat before leaving?

There is a noise coming from Chloe, a ringing from her phone in her pocket. Chloe removes her hand from mine, pulling out her phone from the jacket pocket. She takes a moment to look down and back at the road before she hands the phone over to me. I hesitate, but I grab the phone from her gently. I look at the screen and, to a little bit surprise, I see the name 'Rich Bitch' pop up... Gee, I wonder who that could be? I answer it and hold the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

 _"Well, well, if it isn't Max Caulfield,"_ I hear Victoria stream out in her annoyingly happy tone, _"I'm guessing that, since you answered, you've decided to say 'yes' to leaving with your punk girlfriend?"_

"As a matter of fact, I did," I reply calmly... Stay calm, Max, Victoria is a huge part of the reason why. "Thank you... Victoria."

 _"Wow, don't strain yourself to say that,"_ Victoria replies.

"I... I mean it, I just don't understand why," I say bluntly. "You hate me, for the most part. Yet, you did all of this? Why?"

There is a pause on the other side of the phone until Victoria answers quietly, _"Just promise me that it will be worth it in the end... Don't let go of one another, Max. As strange as it seems, and as much as I'm not a fan of either of you, you two are like the dream couple of a lifetime... I may be a bitch, but I'll be stupid as fuck to let this one go."_

Damn Victoria... now is not the best time for me to learn to like you. Although, I am leaving, so maybe it's perfect. "What can I say?... Thank you, you will never know how much... I'm sorry about Nathan."

 _"We love who we love,"_ Victoria replies with a touch of sadness, _"He beat me up and got high to do it, yet... I can't seem to stop caring for the asshole."_

"Take care and get well again," I say with genuine concern and care.

Victoria must have picked up on it too... _"I will... I'm sorry about Rachel, Max... Enjoy your life together."_

Before I can reply, I hear her hang up, letting the dial tone of the phone echo in my ear. Thank you, Victoria...

The second the building is in sight, I can make out only two cars left in the lot: Joyce's car and my dad's... Oh great, just great, we didn't even make it out of Arcadia yet. I think Chloe sensed my feelings because as she slows down to turn into the lot, she looks over at me, her hand traveling up to my shoulder. Okay... Okay this is either going to go really badly or extremely quickly. Chloe parks the truck sloppy right in front of the exit before turning the truck off again. From the entrance, I can see the light from inside the restaurant flicker as shadows pass through it. Oh great, they're coming... Dad, Vanessa, and Joyce... Did Chloe plan on this too or is this something she over looked?

Chloe gets out of her truck, rounding the front until she reaches my door. I open it and slide out next to her just as I hear the entrance of the Two Whales open up as well. This has to be a set up, too, it would be too perfect to just so happen to have all three of them here at once. Chloe took one step forward just as two people rounded the corner of the restaurant: Joyce and.. my dad. Dad? Just Dad alone? They walk over to us quickly and Joyce doesn't look happy. Did I already say that this couldn't get any harder because I was crying? I need to shut up.

"Chloe, what the hell is going on?" Joyce asks loudly. She stops right in front of us, hands on her hips, my dad still approaching. "You ask David to speak about the house arrest and restraining order and then you up and leave, telling me to meet you here at the Two Whales? You better start explaining."

"Max!" I hear Dad shout from behind Joyce. I can't help myself, I step forward, my arms open to him as he grabs me, arms squeezing me close to him. Nothing quite like a bear hug from your father. Chloe's hugs are wonderful, but they just aren't the same. "My pepper pot, god it's always so good to see you!"

"Dad," I say into his shoulder. I'm crying again, I'm a weeping willow today.

"Chloe?" I hear Joyce ask again, firmly.

I pull away to look over at the two of them, flashing a look of caution at Chloe to hopefully calm her down before saying or doing something stupid. She scratches the back of her head before looking directly at Joyce. "Mom... I... I don't know how to say this..."

Joyce held her hand up in front of her daughter, stopping Chloe from continuing to speak. Joyce looks Chloe up and down before scanning the truck and me. She's taking it all in before her hand comes down back to her hips. "So... you two are leaving, then?"

"I can't do this anymore," Chloe says quickly, "I can't keep being separated from her anymore, Mom... It's selfish of me, I know, but Max is what makes me happy... I can't let go of that, ever."

Dad puts his hands on my shoulder, sliding me slightly out of the way so he can look over at Chloe, his face saddened. "Chloe... I'm so sorry. Both of you, I am so sorry for what my wife has done. I had no idea, you have to believe me."

"They do," Joyce replies, her voice softer than before. She folds her arms over her chest, standing there gazing at Chloe and me, walking back to Chloe's side. "You two, I just..."

"Are you really leaving?" asks Dad.

"Yes, we are," Chloe admits, "I can't speak for Max, but I know I need to leave... Mom, I've never been happy here since dad died, you know that. Other than you, nothing here has made me happy... except for Max coming back."

"But Chloe-," Joyce starts.

Chloe holds up her hand this time, a little reluctant, but with an painful expression on her face. "Please, let me finish." Joyce stops and listens intently as Chloe reaches for me again with her right arm to wrap around me. "Dad died, Max moved, all the emotional bullshit I went through, you marrying Step-, ugh, David, Blackwell, Rachel leaving me... I've wanted to leave for a while, but I just couldn't without knowing I'd be hurting you even more."

"Max?" Dad asks quietly, looking over at me. There is some hurt in his eyes and it breaks my heart a little. "You really want to leave?"

Oh shit, my turn to speak. "I do, Dad... This is new and crazy and completely unlike me, but I want it... And Chloe wants it... My place is with her now... and I'm excited for it."

The combination of hurt, emotional, and loving expressions Chloe and I receive from Joyce and Dad is... overwhelming. I don't even need to look over at her, I can hear Chloe break, crying as hard as I am now, even though we are trying to hold our own. Dad, my poor dad, looks hurt, but he gives me this look of acceptance. Joyce appears to be trying to hide the hurt in her face and it's breaking my heart even more. I don't want to hurt them, but this feels so right. Maybe it's just crazy, but it's a crazy I want to experience.

Joyce looks at both of us, a slow nod before she says, "I understand."

Chloe lets out a small sigh mixed with a laugh through her tears, letting out the relief she was holding onto. I smile, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "This isn't forever, mom, this is just for..." I stop myself, my right hand covering my mouth when I realize what I just did. Chloe looks over at me and out of the corner of my eye, I can see a little surprise in her eyes. It doesn't equal to the shock on Dad's face though... I turn to him, my hand lowering and I say, "Dad... I-I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

Joyce turns to my dad and adds, "Ryan, I apol-"

"No, no, it's okay," Dad replies, his hand held up for a second, looking away before he takes a few steps forward. "I... I get it, Max, I mean, mom- Vanessa hasn't been... the best person to you lately. Besides... Joyce, you are like Max's second mom anyway."

I go to him, pulling Dad into a deep hug, letting myself cry into his shoulder. "I love you, Dad. I'll be back and I'll keep in touch, I promise."

"Well, give it a few days so that mo-, um, Vanessa, can cool off a little bit," Dad tells me, returning the tight hug before letting me go. He looks over at Chloe, his arms wide open yet again for her. "Come here, girl, you can't leave me hanging." Without hesitation, Chloe dives into Dad's arms, receiving a hug equal to mine as she too cries into his shoulder. "You take good care of each other, you two."

I turn to Joyce who is already walking towards me. I jump at her, hugging her so tightly, feeling like my body is breaking down into her arms. Joyce wraps me in her loving embrace, holding me so close and kissing my forehead. Her hand is running through my hair, trying to soothe me. I pull away slowly, my arms still attached to her as she wipes the tears off of my cheek. With a smile, Joyce looks at me and says, "You are my miracle daughter, Max. You came back, saved my daughter and made me believe that Chloe has a shot of being happy again... for the rest of her life. Take care of her, but don't let her bully you."

"I will and I won't," I reply with a smile.

I see Chloe from behind Joyce coming closer, so I step back, letting the moment be. Joyce turns to Chloe, both of them just starring at one another, locked in a moment of overwhelming feelings. Chloe's hands are gripping her coat tightly, fidgeting as she stares at her mother. "Mom... I've always loved you... and... I'm so sorry for... for everything I ever-"

"Come here, baby," Joyce interrupts, stepping closer to pull Chloe tightly in her arms... Damn it, when I think I've cried hard enough, it's just... Damn it, Max, get a grip. Joyce holds onto Chloe so tightly. "I love you, Chloe, so much more than you will ever understand... and your father would be so damn proud of you."

"Mom," Chloe says near her ear, "Tell D-David thank you for me and... I hope you two... I hope you two are happy."

"I will," Joyce replies, kissing Chloe on the cheek. After a second, they pull apart, Joyce soaking up the moment as Chloe takes a step back. "You take care of that girl, Chloe, and of yourself."

Chloe reaches into her pocket quickly, rummaging around in it until she pulls out something held in her hands. Her left hand extends out to Joyce, waiting for Joyce to take it from her. When Joyce reaches for it, Chloe wipes her tears and says, "I won't be here for the funeral... Could you put this with Rachel for me?"

Joyce holds her hand out as Chloe lets go of something in her hands. Joyce glances at it and asks, "Honey, you love this necklace... Are you sure?"

"I lost dad, that's one bullet," Chloe replies, wiping her nose, "I lost Max once, that's another... and Rachel was the last one... She always loved it, it should go to her."

"I'll give it to her, honey," Joyce says, holding it tightly in her hands.

Chloe turns towards me and walks closer, her face hidden by the darkness around us. This is... this is really it, isn't it? I look at Chloe as she comes closer, her hand reaching for mine, gripping me tightly so I won't let go. Together, we look at Joyce and Ryan for the final time, letting everything just... absorb. Again, Max, it's not forever, it's for now. They love us, Mom, Dad, Kate, Dana, Juliet, Warren... Rachel... All of them, love us so much and they helped make this happen. I turn to Chloe, smiling before I turn completely and walk towards the truck again.

Chloe walks me to the side of the truck, opening the door for me so I can jump in. Once the door closes, Chloe takes a slow walk around the front of the truck before she reaches the drivers side, sliding into the truck slowly. I gaze out the window, smiling through my tears at our parents watching us leave for a while. I know they are hurting, somewhere deep down I am too, but everything is going to be okay. I have faith in that. Chloe does too... deep down in her heart. Chloe starts the truck, turning us around completely to face the road. Together, we take a final look at mom and dad before she pulls out and heads towards the 'Leaving Arcadia Bay' sign, letting the bay rest behind us... not forever, but for now.


	37. Rough Roads

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regarded as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 37: Rough Roads  
**

* * *

 _Author's Note: All I ask, especially after this chapter, just bear with me... I've said it before, I will say it again, I have a plan, please don't think I'm going off the deep end with this okay? Thank you for your patience._

* * *

For the first hour out of Arcadia, Chloe and I sit silent next to each other. The silence in the truck is as sharp as knife to my chest, twisting to a point where I breathe loudly just to break the silence. Damn it, my heart feels like it's going to explode out of sadness. I feel so confident in my decision, but I already miss everyone... I think I almost miss Vanessa in my own way. I keep seeing everyone's faces from before and it makes me feel so upset, but I realize how they all smiled for Chloe and me. I'm happy with my choice, I just wish saying goodbye wasn't so hard. These thoughts just keep swirling around in my head, almost like the words are being spoken to me, blocking out the silence that is actually happening.

My hand is still throbbing, my head is sore, my back hurts a little too, my chest hurts and my eyes are stinging from crying. I sound so pathetic, but I feel so exhausted from everything. My head is resting against the cushion, tilted so I can look out the window. Even though the world is dark, houses have barely if any light at all and the moonlight isn't reaching past the trees, the only thing I see is the reflection of two people exhausted enough to pass out. My eyes focus on Chloe's reflection, watching her pained face focus on the road as I smile warmly to myself... This is the girl I'm always going to see, always going to watch until the day I die, never losing sight of her beautiful soul. Right now, she needs me. As I focus on her reflection my mind floods with prior memories of how unsteady she was at the dorm with me, all the shaking she was doing worries me still.

I roll my head over till it lays on my left shoulder, my eyes now on the real Chloe whom still preoccupies herself with the road ahead. I'm not only watching her now, I'm focusing on her, watching her every move from where I sit... She's still shaking and I'm not sure if it's the air or something else. Her lips are trembling as well, matching the amount of blinking she's doing because of tears. Something is wrong with Chloe and that hurts me not knowing. A shiver runs through me, bringing my arms up around my chest to bring more of my hoodie across me. I hit my left hand against me, causing a sharp pain to travel my entire left hand. I wince slightly, drawing Chloe's attention; her head turns to me quickly, her face covered by the darkness of the night, but I can still see the concern as well as tears on her face.

"Max, are you alright?" Chloe asks me, voice filled with worry as her head turns back and forth between me and the road.

"You're... shaking," I utter through gritted teeth. "I should be asking you that."

Chloe shook her head, her left hand removing her beanie to run her fingers through those blue strands. "I'm shaking? Have you seen yourself?"

I shift to sit up in the seat, squeezing myself as another chill runs down my spine. "It got cold really fast."

"Honestly, it looks like it's going to rain," Chloe utters in response, eyes returning focus on the road. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Bite the bullet and just get an answer from her, Max. "I'm worried about you. You've been shaking for a long time now, you seem nervous and you look ill."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe replies, her voice on the edge of shaky, "I was fine all day, still am."

"You look like you are going to collapse," I reply bluntly. "Is it because we're leaving?"

"I'm fine, Max, believe me, how you feel is more important," answers Chloe very sharply, the edge of her voice taking me back a little.

I feel like she's trying to get me to shut up and that isn't working on me. "Did something happen? Tell me." Chloe shakes her head, not responding verbally. "Look, I'm okay, just tired... Saying goodbye and that fall kind of exhausted me, is all."

"There should be a few roads up a head to take us to a near by town, find a motel and just crash for the night," Chloe says quietly, still avoiding me... and my question.

"I think that's a good idea," I reply, because my body is just urging me to do so.

Before I can say anything else, the truck shifts drastically to the right, knocking me towards Chloe's direction. Chloe sharply pulls off the road into a small brush just off the side, parking the truck with a stomp on the breaks, knocking both of us forward. My hands extend forward, trying to keep myself from smacking my face into the dashboard as my brain processes the sharp pain from the impact in my left hand. Once I know the truck is at a full stop, I look over at Chloe, feeling the shock in my face hit me. Chloe doesn't even seem frazzled, her expression is exactly the same as before and that worries me a little. Who pulls over so suddenly like that?

After a moment, Chloe turns off the truck, pops her door open and slides out, slamming the door behind her. The action is so fast that I can't even think of anything to say as I watch her do this. She walks around the front of the truck and steps a little further away towards a clearing where the moonlight shines down to the ground. I wait until she steps directly into the moonlight before I too get out of the truck. Standing there, door open, watching Chloe just stand in the light I suddenly feel... uneasy. I know something is wrong with her. For a while, nothing happens... Chloe just stands there, her hands on her hips, back facing me as I watch her from a distance. I want to go to her, but something is holding me back and I have no idea what.

I don't get the chance to think of anything else when Chloe throws her head back, her hands balled up in fists at her side as she shouts to the skies, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Then she proceeds to kick up dirt over and over again before picking some up in her hands and throwing them into the darkness. My heart sinks watching her, confused and concerned watching her act this way. She just keeps screaming, kicking and throwing things over and over again... I know I have to go over there, I know I do, but I have no idea what to say to her. Come on, Max, maybe she needs you there for whatever that is.

One step forward from the truck and Chloe stops, tossing down whatever is in her hand on the ground, leaning forward slightly to breathe. I stop in my tracks, feeling the stillness of the world around me hold me back in anticipation for what she is going to do next. I wait, standing there, looking at her in the moon light, breathing heavy in the night, the sounds of her inhale and exhale filling the silence with sound. I get a chill in me again, this time, not because of the air, but because of what I'm looking at. This feels like the start of a terrifying horror movie... Oh gosh, Max, don't start thinking of murderous killers in the woods, right now Chloe is the only one you should be focused on. I wait until I'm positive within myself that I can go over there and figure out what is going on with her.

I take a few steps forward, listening to the grass rustle under my shoes, waiting to jump at that ominous twig snap that happens in every damn movie, but it never comes. My strides are slow, my movements are as still as I can make them as I approach Chloe, leaving a good deal of distance between us. I reach a few feet outside of the light before I stop completely, watching Chloe just stand there. I swallow hard, my arms wrapping around me again as I try to find my voice.

"Chloe," I utter, but it sounds like a shout in the quiet, "What is going on? Are you alright?"

Quickly, Chloe spins around to face me, a wide smile on her face, her body shifting from side to side. "Perfect, I've never felt so fucking good in my life, Max!"

"Perfect?" I question, feeling the rest of my words slip off of my tongue.

"Hella perfect!" Chloe expresses, looking up at the moon, her arms spread wide out from each side of her. "Look at us, Max, we're free as fuck right now! Isn't that exciting?! Free of Arcadia Bay, free of your parents, just... free!"

I, um... I don't know... what is going on. "Um... what do you-?"

Chloe interrupts me quickly, still gazing at the sky, "I think this is one of the best ideas I've ever had, getting the fuck out of there. Makes me feel so energized, don't you feel that way?" Chloe looks back at me sharply, her smile still just as wide, "Come on, don't you?"

"Chloe," I utter, gazing at her. There is something off here: Chloe's shaking has increased, that smile she's giving me is eerie, her eyes are glossy, her breathing is rapid... and its making me uneasy. "No, I'm... I'm exhausted."

"Exhausted?!" Chloe asks quickly, her arms dropping in front of her.

Chloe starts speaking again, but... she's speaking way to fast... All I'm hearing is gibberish, noises being uttered over and over again, but I pick up little things like questions or statements. She doesn't look at me, she starts looking around her, just spewing words out a hundred miles a minute as though they were bullets out of a machine gun. It's like her brain is just ejected her though process like water down a waterfall, falling out of her mouth quickly, making such a loud impact against the rocks below that you can't even find it peacefully simple anymore. There is something in there about logic, escape, running, living, me, her, life, love and some other stuff that I can't make out at all. I can't handle this.

"CHLOE!" I shout, finally finding the noise too much to bare. "STOP PLEASE!" The quick silence cuts her short, her mile-a-minute mouth shuts up completely, her focus turns to me, giving me an extremely intense stare are I let the quiet still my annoyance. "Chloe, what is going on here?"

"What?" Chloe replies, hands on her hips, "What, Max, what do you mean?"

"You're acting so weird compared to before," I reply quickly before she has a chance to stop me again.

"I'm acting strange?!" Chloe shouts, "You are the one acting strange! I thought you'd be more happy that I'm taking you away from your parents! No more Vanessa bullshit, no more principle kissing ass, no more-"

"No more friends, no more school, no more dad, no more Joyce, and no more Rachel!" I shout back... before I heard the words I said. Chloe's mouth drops, eyes turning the darkest shade of blue I've ever seen before. Oh shit, I shouldn't have said anything.

"I gave you a choice," Chloe utters quietly, straining to hold back something.

I nod lightly and reply, "I know, I know you did... I'm sorry-"

Chloe turns away from me, her back facing me like a slap to the face, cutting me off completely. What the fuck is happening here? I close my mouth and wait, knowing she is going to speak. "So you aren't happy about this? You aren't happy to be leaving... You aren't happy with me?"

"No! No, Chloe, no that's not it!" I shout, desperation filling me. Don't do this, Chloe, please don't do this.

"I TOLD YOU TO MAKE A CHOICE, MAX!" Chloe shouts, still not turning her back around to me. "WHY DID YOU PICK ONE WHERE YOU WOULDN'T BE HAPPY?!"

"Stop shouting at me!" I reply loudly, refusing to shout myself, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Nobody speaks... This is crazy... I don't understand what is happening and I'm feeling more upset by the second. Where did this even come from? We were fine an hour ago, just sad, and now all of this is coming out from... from where? I don't understand why Chloe is acting like this, I'm so confused and I'm feeling hurt by her accusations... I don't think I should listen to them, I think she's upset for a different reason, but those words hurt me so deeply. I did have a choice and I made mine... and I am happy with it. Why would she think I wasn't? How did Chloe go from nervous, sad, exhausted punk girlfriend to super adrenaline, angry, acting fucking weird friend? I don't know how I should handle this and I'm almost scared to try.

"You are supposed to be happy, Max, that's the point!" Chloe says loudly to me, sadness filling her tone of voice as she struggles to keep everything together. "Fuck, I could go for a swim right now, couldn't you? Cool off from all of this shit."

Um... excuse me? Where?... What?... What the fuck?! "Chloe, what the fuck are you talking about?!"

"We should go swimming to cool off, doesn't that sound like an awesome idea?" Chloe asks, turning to me, her face lighting up like a child, yet with the same dark glossy eyes. "How about skinny dipping? I'd kinda like to see you all exposed under the moon light."

"No!" I reply, my head shaking a little. Chloe's expression dropped instantly, some anger rising quickly in her eyes... but I don't care. She's hurting me and I don't know why, I barely believe she would know why. "Swimming? We're having a fight about what's going on with you and me, yet you want to swimming?!"

"I don't understand what you want, Max," Chloe answers with anger, her gaze starring into me. Her eyes are shaking now with her lips and I'm getting really worried now. "Tell me what you want, Max, please! Grace me with your thoughts!"

"I want you to shut the fuck up with all of this and answer my question!" I reply with equal anger of my own. Seriously, whatever this is that is going on, I'm done with it. I'm over it. This sucks, this hurts, and I want to just burst into tears again, but I can't... Bravely, I take a step forward, my arms extending out in a steady fashion, gesturing for her to calm down. "Chloe, please, what is going on with you?"

I take another step forward, but Chloe just shrugs and rolls her eyes. "Why do you keep asking me that? I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine and I feel great!"

"You're acting crazy, Che," I say, feeling desperation rise up faster than anger. I take another step forward towards her. "I'm worried about you. You aren't acting like yourself."

"Please, maybe I'm just acting like myself and you're the one acting like a fucking basket case," Chloe slams back at me, her hands sliding into her pockets.

"Are you high? Did you take something?" I ask her, finally. I've been meaning to ask that for a while, but priorities.

She laughs... Chloe just laughs at me... She's standing there, looking at me, laughing. "Please, Max, I don't take anything except weed and I haven't smoked so... Nice thinking Sherlock."

Fuck... Fuck what is this shit?... Wait a minute... Wait, if Chloe is acting so crazy and she hasn't taken any drugs then... maybe that is why she is acting this way. I look at her unexpectedly, my eyes focusing on her, catching her gaze. "You aren't high? Are you on anything at all?"

For the first time since this chaos started, Chloe looks nervous... and angry. "No, I'm not high."

"Did you take anything?" I push.

"No," Chloe replies, anger rising in her tone of voice, "I'm fine, why can't you see that?!"

"What about your medication today, Chloe?" I ask quickly. Her expression fades to a white, blank, angry glare back at me. I feel like I'm gazing into a ghost. "That's it, isn't it? You didn't take your medication today?"

"Bullshit!" Chloe replies instantly, her hands bracing the sides of her head as she spins around to avoid me. "I'm fine!"

"You aren't fine, Chloe, how come you didn't take your medication?!" I antagonize with anger. I take a few steps closer, feeling myself practically on top of her. "Have you taken it since the day after your birthday?!"

"Shut up, Max!" Chloe replies over her shoulder, her back turned to me still. "I'm fine!"

I shake my head, not really knowing what to do or say anymore, "You aren't fine, Chloe, you are acting like a nut! You are acting crazy!"

"Don't call me that, Max, I'm not fucking crazy!" Chloe says, her voice rising up again, "I'm fine!"

I should stop here, I know I should, but I can't... I just can't... This isn't Chloe, this is some other person I'm dealing with, some other person I'm arguing with... "You need to take your medicine before something happens! You know that better-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" I hear Chloe shout before I feel an instant surge of lightning hit me, blasting my body with a shock of pain from the side of my face all the way down to my feet. An eruption of sore, stinging, pressure forms on my face from the impact, throwing me and my mind completely out of wack. I stumble backwards, falling on my butt, my left hand instantly pressing against the painful area, the bandage soothing the spot, the taste of iron in my mouth growing as I close my eyes quickly.

She hit me... Chloe just hit me... She punched me right in my face and... I didn't even see it coming. I was looking at her and then she spun around. I didn't even see her fist coming at me... All I could see was her face and then a wave of pain flooded me. My hand is pressing against my cheek, blocking my left side of my face, my right hand reaching up to hold my left against my face. It stings so bad I want to just scream out loud. I can taste blood trying to escape my lips, I wipe it against my sleeve, but even that hurt me a little. I'm just so... hurt, I'm stunned by this... I can't... I can't believe this... I can't believe Chloe punched me in the face. When I finally open my eyes, all I can find in myself to express to her is the amount of rage and pain I feel now. All these feelings are flooding me, rushing through me, letting my blood boil under my skin. I want to scream, I want to shout, I want to just freak out... until I see her face.

I feel as though I'm witnessing the destruction of someones soul happen right in front of me.

The second I look at Chloe, her entire expression changes from all the crazy it was before to the most shocked and upset thing I've ever seen. Chloe's entire face faded, her completion turned to a faded gray-green, her lips began to quiver even more now that her mouth is ajar, but her eyes were the most heartbreaking. The glossy, strange ones from before are completely gone... replaced by the shimmering gloss of sorrow and sadness washing over. There was a light in her eyes moments ago when she was acting nuts that now is completely diminished in the darkness of her pupils. For a moment, I don't even think I can see her breathing. And her expression is of absolute horror, like a weeping angel statue with tears... I've never seen someone so sad, so incredibly shocked in my life. My heart hurts looking at her, my chest is aching, I can feel the tears run down my face, stinging as they run over the spot on my cheek...

But Chloe's tears are falling like shooting stars dying mid-flight, soaring through what was once a small galaxy of stars into the dark, mysterious void, the light fading the farther down the go. Chloe starts backing away, one giant, slow step as her hands latch into her strands of hair, looking for something to pull. Her face is so mixed of emotion that I can't tell if she wants to freak out again, puke or explode like spontaneous combustion style. I almost feel like I'm watching a big window that had a few small cracks in it, maybe was missing a piece already, but now it gets hit with a wrecking ball and the entire thing is crumbling down.

The smart thing for me to do is to walk away from her and back to the truck at least... Chloe told me she would never hurt me, ever, yet she punches me. Logically, I should walk way from her, find a way to get back to Arcadia and just stay away... Fuck logic. This person, this crazy, insane person... it isn't Chloe at all. Maybe that's foolish of me, but even though Chloe punched me, I don't believe with my full heart it was Chloe... I extend my right arm out towards her slowly, my hand stretching open as though I'm trying to grab her while my left hand remains on my face. Chloe doesn't even look at my hand, she doesn't even shift from her spot. I can't take my eyes off of hers... With my lips quivering as well, I open my mouth to speak, only finding myself muttering out loud, "Ch-Chloe... I..."

I couldn't even finish... That was it: Chloe... broke.

"I-I-I h-hu-hurt-hurt y-y-you!" wails Chloe, her voice so high, but broken and shaky.

Finally, a first breathe of air from her, I could see and practically feel that intake. Her entire body is one giant spasm waiting to happen... it's hurting me, more than that punch could do. I don't know what to do, I just sit here, watching my world crumble in the effects of hers. Chloe's mouth opens to speak, but her closes again exposing grinding teeth as her eyes force shut. My eyes bounce upwards to her hands, a single moment away from ripping hair out of her scalp. I'm nervous... I'm scared and I have no idea what to do here.

Chloe stumbles backwards away from me, breaking down into tears and screaming in front of me as she falls to her knees. Her fists hit the ground in front of her, holding her over the ground as sobs erupt from her, she begins to heave air in and out of her. The crying sobs turned into painful sounding heaving which turned into loud, screaming wails of noise strangling her voice. Bellows of anguish fill the air around us... Everything is so loud I'm almost positive a bear in California could hear this right now. Chloe's entire body is shaking more and more by the second, her arms are moments from giving way and I can see the future face-plant of dirt smack Chloe as her body falls... It's seconds away and I'm just sitting here, looking at her.

I don't know how I feel watching this... The love of my life suddenly goes nuts, hits me and then falls apart right in front of me. What I want is to go to her, hold her, brace her from hurting herself, but... will she push me away? Damn it, Max, you can't just sit here and watch this! My heart hurts as though it were being ripped from my chest the longer I stare at her. Think about this logically, Max, come on... It's Chloe... and Chloe isn't well right now. After everything that's happened, from all of the stress on top of Rachel's death, Chloe just... she must have just snapped a little inside before we left Arcadia. The person I saw tonight wasn't Chloe at all, this was someone I never want to see in my life again, someone pulling everything about Chloe I love apart into shreds... I won't lie, I'm scared that she might do it again, but I don't want to walk away from her and everything we have because she is ill... She needs her medication and she needs me... Chloe needs me and I can't walk away from her, not right now, no matter what little fear I have inside of me to turn around. No matter that little fear and pain in my face, if Chloe did mean to hurt me, I wouldn't be watching her fall apart right now.

Slowly, I get up, my legs pushing me up off of the ground as I try to find balance while keeping my left hand against my face. I look over in Chloe's direction: she fell on her right side, wrapping her legs against her chest tightly as her face buries behind her knees. The noise is as loud as ever, making me feel uneasy as I take one step closer to her. I'm not going to get anywhere if I go any slower, so I bite the bullet and just walk directly up to her, standing in front of the light hitting her, my shadow wrapping around her on the ground. It's the strangest time to feel a chill, but the night air hits me quickly, making me shiver as I get down on my knees in front of Chloe, my hands resting on top of my thighs. Chloe's head pops up, eyes open, gazing at me before she starts shaking her head violently at me, trying to move her body away from me.

"Chloe," I utter, my hands reaching out to her. I grab her arm as best as I could with my left, my right arm latches across her back as I pull her close to me, slightly falling on top of her in the process.

Chloe is pulling away from me, but I increase my grip on her just as she begins to ramble out words to me. "Don't, Max! Don't! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Hurt! I hurt you! I hurt you... oh fuck me, I hurt you! I'm so sorry! Fuck me, I hate it! I hate it! You hate me! What the fuck did I do?! Please, Max, I'm so-"

"Chloe, stop!" I shout, finding strength in me to pull her up off of the ground, leaning her against me while I hold her in my arms tightly. "Stop it!"

"I've hurt you so bad, how the fuck can you even look at me?!" Chloe shouts against my chest, still struggling a little to get away, but I won't have it. Maximum security in check: I'm not letting go of her. "I hurt you so badly!"

I feel overwhelmed, but I have to keep hold of what is going on. "Calm down, please, Chloe! Please, calm down!"

Here we sit: I am holding Chloe close to me, her face is buried in my chest as I cradle her the best that I can with as much strength as I can find to keep her still. Eventually, after a few minutes of whispering 'calm down' into her ear, Chloe does. The screaming, wailing, all of the noise stops and all I can hear is her heavy breathing against me as though a vacuum sucked out all the oxygen in her lungs. The shaking has stopped... thank dog for that, but now it's replaced by shivering. I can hear her crying hard against me still, my shirt warm with wet tears slowly breaking my heart in two. I may not have ever expected Chloe to hurt me, but I don't think Chloe ever expected to ever hurt me either. It kills me seeing her like this more than that punch hurt me. I don't hate her. I don't want to leave her. I love her. As strange as it may seem, more so than I ever have. A part of me is still scared that this entire moment will happen again, but I know I want to help her never feel like this ever again too.

My arms are getting heavy, but I want to hold onto her as long as I possibly can because I'm afraid of her falling apart again. Her crying isn't letting up, but I think her heart rate is dropping to a normal level as well as her breathing. Suddenly, I feel a wave of relief flush over my body and I realized for the first time how worried I am about her. My right hand reaches up to her and I run my fingers through her hair, feeling the heat of her head instantly against my hands. The sweat running down her scalp unnerves me even more than I am already... She needs to calm down more, she's going to be so sick after being out in this cold like this.

I don't want this to happen again, for any reason. I don't care about what she did to me anymore, not right now anyway, all that matters to me is getting her back to her old self. I need to take charge of this situation, for once. This time, instead of me needing Chloe so badly, she needs me desperately and I won't abandon her in that. I know what I need to do. I guess that leaves us with only one choice for right now. Chloe needs her medication just as much as I need her to take it. I guess it's back to Arcadia Bay for a little while, at least, because I can't let her go through this again.

I loosen my grip a little and try to stand up while pulling Chloe up with me. I look at her and say, "Come on, we need to get back to the truck. Help me." With my strength and what little will Chloe can put together, I mange to help her back on her feet, holding onto her until I know she is steady. I begin our stride to the truck, going as slow as I can so that Chloe can keep up with me. After a few minutes, once the truck is within feet of me, I make the choice to put Chloe in the passangers seat instead. The door is still open, which was completely safe of me, so I lean Chloe inside and together we hoist her in the seat. I glance across her to see the keys still in the engine, again, we are so safe, so I tuck her into the seat as best as I can before closting the door and walking around.

The second I open the driver side door to slide inside, Chloe collapses forward, resting her body on her knees, her hands wrapping around her ears. I close the door, starting the engine up immediately. I take another look over at Chloe before I turn the wheel and drive back to the immediate side of the road. I pull Chloe's phone out, checking the maps to see how far away we are to a hotel near by before picking where which direction to travel in. Right now, I think just staying in one place to sleep and shower is the best thing for both of us right now. Tomorrow, I'm calling Joyce to ask about Chloe's medication and everything that's happened and we will go from there. No matter what, I don't want this to happen again.


	38. Motel

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regarded as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 38: Motel  
**

* * *

It takes me thirty minutes further out to find a sign looming over the trees, pointing me in the direction I need to go to sleep for the night. This is the first sign of buildings or light outside of street lights in a long time: we bypassed a rest stop on the way out, which ended up being a mistake because now I really need to pee. Just a few more signs to pass and an exit that just popped into view, I breathe a sigh of relief knowing how close I am to stopping the truck. Also, it feels good to drive again, it's been so long since I've driven anything, but I wish my conscience would allow me to drive faster than granny speeds. I just don't want to hit anyone... Stupid, Max, there is no one on the road, who would you hit? Knowing my luck, it would be a deer or a squirrel jumping out of the darkness just to top off this crazy night. Focus on getting to a hotel, Max, just focus on that.

My cheek hurts; I can feel the sting from the punch surging through my entire face now and he heat from the injury giving me a phantom pulsating effect on the bruise. This is the first time in hours that a pain is more annoying to me than the pain in my hand. In fact, I think the pain in my hand is going away now, or the pain in my face is just infinitely greater right now. I want to reach up just to press my hand against it, subconsciously trying to reduce the pain by pressure from my hand, but I'm afraid to move anywhere near the injury while sitting next to Chloe. Besides, I'm already a bit on edge from driving, I don't really want to take either hand off of the wheel for any reason right now.

Since we got into this truck, I haven't looked over at Chloe once. I'm not sure if it's because looking at her makes my heart ache or if it is because she might be looking back at me, ready to crumble if eye contact is made. I don't want to see her break apart anymore than I already have. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a tad bit scared now, but it is no where near enough to keep me away from her. She needs help and I will do whatever I can to help her, to never see that side of her again. First thing is first though: both of us can use a shower and some sleep after today, so that is the only goal I have in mind. With a sigh, I pull off into the exit and b-line it to the nearest hotel.

Did I say hotel? Well, motel is closer and probably more affordable... and it doesn't look like the Bates Motel, there for, I am ready to trust this place for a night. I pull the truck in and park two cars down from the office building: the outside is lit up clearly, each light in front of the doors to each room with parking lot lights not to far away, trash dispensers everywhere causing me to gaze for filth, to which I cannot find, and I don't feel like I could get murdered here which is the last mental test for me to get out. I shut the engine off and decide to bite the bullet... I have to look at her, I don't want her to fear me or what I think, I want Chloe to be okay again.

I look over slowly, letting her silhouette fade into view from the corner of my eye. When my head is turned completely, I can feel my heart flutter again, the sorrow filling me to the brim to see Chloe in such a state. No longer hunched over, Chloe looks as though she fell directly against the back of the seat, her head leaning against the glass of the window, her face facing the outside with a lost gaze, shivering or trembling, and her fists clenched on her legs tightly. In the reflection of the window I can sort of make out the expression she is carrying, the painfully lost expression on the brink of waterfalls of tears. My eyes lock onto her, taking everything I see in, engulfing everything that she is in this moment. Without thinking, my right hand reaches up to my chest, rubbing it as though I were rubbing away a sore spot on my skin. This is a moment where I wish I could reach into her soul and rip away all the torment she is putting herself through at this moment. My mind races back a few years ago when I first started to act strangely, how I acted towards my parents and what I went through... What Chloe must be going through inside of herself must be so difficult right now. As I gaze at her reflection, I just silently wish that she will forgive herself for not being herself, because I already forgive her... I love her and I want my Chloe back again.

Suddenly, Chloe's eyes shift in the reflection, locking onto what I assume is my own gazing back at her. She moves quickly, turning towards me, a sharp jump to press herself back against the seat. I jump unexpectedly, my eyes finding hers as I slowly see how bad Chloe is looking for real and not in mirror image. I can feel my mouth dry up, but I fight it and say quietly into the silence of the truck, "I'm going to get us a room." Chloe only confirmed with a small nod, her eyes pulling away from mine, her expression immediately turning sad as she stares at the room in front of us. My left hand pops the handle to open the door, but before I slide out, I mumble to her, "Please, don't leave the truck yet." Then, I get out, close the door behind me. I don't want her to run away and do something stupid, so I'm trusting that she will listen to anything I say right now.

At that moment, I start feeling my pockets only to realize I had no cash in them. Shit, all my money is probably buried in bags back there. I roll my eyes and open the truck door again, looking inside to ask Chloe for some money when I see green bills laying in the seat. I reach for them, gathering them loosely in my hands as I look over at Chloe who returns her focus to the room in front of us... Even in this state, she is still reading my mind. I need to pay her all of this back one day, don't forget that Max, even if she refuses. Chloe is too good to me. I close the door again and head towards the office on the left, feeling a strange presence of eyes on the back of my head as I walk, making me feel a little safer outside.

The office is illuminated with lights just like the outside of the motel. I feel safe with lights, but a part of me is wondering if something happened here that they need so many. I step inside, looking at the small space behind the desk, suddenly feeling small chills run through me. I ring the bell and wait, my head looking over my shoulder back at the truck, happy to see Chloe staying put like I told her too. I turn back around and I see an older man walk out from the back, t-shirt and jeans with a cane to hold himself up. I smile softly at him, receiving a bright grin back at me.

"Happy to have business," the man says to me, "What can I do for you, young lady? Need a room?"

"Yes, please," I reply quietly. I'm not sure why.

The man eyes me with his grin still up. "Singles are right around the corner here," he says as he points down towards the rooms I parked in front of, "they start at 48 bucks a night. Doubles, at the far end, start at 68 bucks."

I rustle money around in my hand, noticing how much I'm still shaking a little as I dig out two twenty's, a five and three one's from my grasp. I don't need a double room... I feel like that would be incredibly insulting to Chloe if I did get one. I reach my hand out and hand the money to the guy who accepts it graciously. I just need to get Chloe in there, clean ourselves up and crash. I'm over today.

"One room, one night?" The guy asks. He looks up at me as I nod, but his expression changes from happy to a mixture of confusion and worry. It takes a few seconds before he speaks up to me. "Excuse me, I don't mean to pry, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I reply quietly, feeling my nerves kick in again.

"You running away from someone?" He asks, alarming me. Then he reaches up and points to his left cheek, cluing me into what he meant. "Someone give you that shiner?"

I shake my head, trying to get out of this topic as soon as possible. "I just hit the ground hard after tripping down a few steps. I'm clumsy."

Although he doesn't seem completely convinced, he nods and puts the money down on the desk. After a moment or two, I see him extend his hand to me with a key on a small key chain. "Enjoy your stay, miss." I smile back to him before turning around to head out of the office.

Room 4... One down from the truck, not to bad. I put the key in my pocket with the rest of Chloe's money as I head back to the truck, feeling the cold air for the first time since the stop prior. I walk to the driver's side door, opening it up a bit to peek my head in: Chloe is still sitting there, rubbing her eyes and sniffling in the silence. It's like looking at a big child who got yelled at by a parent on the playground. That sounded like a sweet thing in my head, but at this point I guess it could be an insult.

"Chloe, where are our clothes at in the back?" I ask to her.

Chloe shifts, rubbing her nose before replies with a mumble. "Near the back end."

I close the door again to keep out some of the cold from the inside of the truck. I walk to the end, standing at the back as I lower the tail gate to see bags jammed together. Okay, Max, you are looking for clothing so... the plushy ones have to be the bags. I reach in, standing on my toes as I grab the middle bag, tugging to wedge it free from the other two. Thank gosh I didn't tug to hard otherwise, I'd have ended up on my ass for the third time tonight. I let the bag rest on top of the tail gate so I can open it up.

I'm really happy this place looks like a motel on the sun right now, it allows me to see each piece of clothing individually. These are clearly Chloe's clothes due to the band shirts and ripped jeans. I pull out a black t-shirt with a small pair of light blue underwear for tonight followed by a pair of jeans with another black band t-shirt, socks and a bra. Cool, Chloe is set. I fold her clothes in a pile and close the bag up again, pulling out the second one next to it before putting the bag back. The second I open it, I can tell it is mine: all my stuff smells like shampoo according to Kate, I just can't ever tell because I practically live in my room. Well, I used too. Now I can totally tell why. I pull out similar sets of clothes, white t-shirts with underwear, pair of black jeans with a brown t-shirt, bra and socks of course. I was going to be picky about my style, but it's too cold out to think about that. I close the bag, shoving it in against the other, pack up each pile of clothes and clothes the tail gate again.

This time I head to the passenger's side of the truck, tapping on the door as far up as I could holding the pile of clothing. The door pops open, Chloe slowly sliding out of the truck looking like a limp rag doll. Once she closes the door, I nod my head to the side before turning my body towards her, signalling for her to reach into my pocket. After a second attempt, she finally does, jingling the key on the hoop as her hand exits my pocket. She leads the way slowly, our footsteps scratching against the concrete as we walk a door over to the right. Chloe puts the key in the door, twists and holds the door open for me.

The room smells like cleaner and the mixed aroma of cherry blossoms don't help it at all. Like the outside of the place, the room is lit very well. Maybe the best thing about this room is the fact that the bed is super huge for a single, like they had two separate beds and put it together. I walk to the edge of the bed, separating the pile of clothes as Chloe closes and locks the door behind us. Well... as tempting as this bed looks right now, as much as I'm ready to pass out right now, I know that I'm filthy and so is Chloe. Shower time. I look over at Chloe who puts the key on the side table near the window before standing near the side of the bed, eyes on the floor.

I pick up Chloe's clothes again and hold them out to her. "You should shower first, Che. You are covered in dirt."

It takes a moment before Chloe even remotely looks up at me. My arm is still extended towards her, clothes in my hand trying to push them closer to her. Hesitantly, Chloe reaches for them, her gaze still avoiding me, taking them gently off of my hands. I turn around and sit on the end of the bed as Chloe walks past me towards the back of the room. I wait until she walks past before I follow her with my eyes, watching the slow walk into the bathroom. I guess it's just a waiting game now.

I fall back on the bed, starring at the ceiling with my hands resting on my stomach as I listen to the water from the shower hit the wall and floor. I can feel my eyelids closing slowly, but I poke my left hand in order to wake me up again, letting the little bit of pain there shock me awake. I can't fall asleep just fallen all over the top of the bed covered in dirt and some blood. My mind drifts a little bit away to what happened again, thinking about that moment right before I got punched. I can't believe how fast it even happened, so suddenly I fell back down on my ass with a sore cheek. Chloe's reaction was... everything that could have made her actions before more of a nightmare. I reach up to my cheek with my left hand, feeling the heat from the impact still there, warming my hand through the bandage. Which reminds me, I need to clean and change that too. I hold my hand up in front of my face, gazing at Kate's work with a smile. Kate knows what she is doing... I take a moment to focus on on the sounds around me, hearing the shower running, but it is strangely consistent. Regular showers, the stream of water is broken by a body or an action before it splats against the floor.

Sitting up, I walk to the bathroom and peer in, looking towards the white shower curtain. I cannot see through it, however I can make out Chloe's figure sitting on the floor in a lump. Oh boy... Think, Max, you can think of something... First thing is first, my hand needs to be cleaned. I go to the sink and peel off the bandages over it. I'm surprised at how little it hurts compared to how it was before. Once the full bandage is off, I hold my hand up to me, cupping it like a small animal: it isn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it still looks bad. I go to run some warm water, but stop and look over at Chloe who seems like she hasn't moved since I walked in. She can't just sit there all night... I hope she didn't fall asleep.

I walk over, my right hand sliding in between the wall and the curtain so I can pull it to my left slowly. I look inside and see Chloe just sitting in the middle of the shower, water hitting her, running off into the drain. She isn't asleep as she sits there, knees to her chest with her arms wrapping around them, she sits with her chin resting on her kneecaps, starring forward into space. Hmm... she's being difficult I see. Well, she can't sit there all night... I have an idea, a bold idea, but an idea. I close the curtain again and stand there, contemplating my idea in my head over and over again until I can convince myself that it is exactly what I wanted. Screw it, I'm doing it.

I take a step back from the shower and begin the strip mission: shoes and socks come off and over to the side of the toilet, pants and underwear straight down, stepping out and putting my pants over to my shoes, hoodie and shirt off followed by my bra, off on the side on top of my clothing. I take a second look at my hand and at my tattoo, deciding that I'm just going to be super careful about both of them as I take another step up to the shower, my hand resting on the side of it... convincing myself to open the curtain up. I have to do this... If Chloe can't bath herself, her stubborn self, then I may as well go in there and do it and clean myself too... Otherwise we will be here until the sun rises and I'm exhausted. Come on, Max, be bold, Chloe would want you to be.

Opening the curtain, I take a step inside, closing it quickly behind me. I don't expect anyone to come in, I just don't want the draft from the room in the shower where it's warmer. Hot water splashes me in the face instantly, stinging my cheek with the light pressure more than the temperature while my hand trembles at the feel of water too. Through the drops I look down at Chloe, still seeing a broken girl, but I can't help to think of how damn sexy she is. I step behind Chloe and kneel behind her. The instant my skin touches hers, she jumps a little before looking over her shoulder at me. My hand rests on her shoulder, trying to send a message to her to just sit still. We have a moment of complete awkward silence... I wait until Chloe turns back to starring at nothing in front of her before I reached for the soap and rag, making it soapy so I can start washing her back. I place the rag against her skin and begin to wash her in a slow circular motion, taking extreme care to not to hurt her since she is currently trembling enough.

"I... I can wash... myself, Max," Chloe utters quietly over the sound of the water coming down.

I continue to wash her anyway. "I know... but you aren't right now. So, I am going to wash you."

Chloe shivers, her head lowering on her knees, "Max, I... you shouldn't have-"

"It's okay, Chloe," I reply, washing her shoulders, "Just relax."

As strange as this may seem to her, and to myself, I feel so... turned on just by being near Chloe naked. This isn't the right time or moment to feel that way, Max... Shut up, conscience! I lean towards her, reaching past for the shampoo so I can wash her hair since I'm already going out of order with all of this. By the way, leaning against her is a great decision: both of us naked, my chest against her skin, making me shiver in a hot shower... damn it, what is wrong with me? Chloe needs me and I'm over here all... distracted. I squirt some shampoo in my hand and begin to massage her head slowly, letting my fingers drag through her hair. After a few seconds, her head tilts back towards me, leaning into my hands. I almost don't want to stop, but both of us need to get some sleep sometime.

I stand up, my hands under her arms, pulling lightly to give her the hint of standing upwards. Washing her hair while sitting is one thing, washing her body while sitting is a bit of a challenge. As Chloe stands up, I let my eyes travel her body. The night we were intimate, I didn't get a chance to actually see Chloe naked. The next morning was the first time, and I feel like I didn't pay any attention until now. I smile to myself, my eyes stopping at her butt, thinking of the morning after when I kissed it. There is something different this time looking at her, I'm not sure if it's the lighting or if Chloe just isn't feeling well now, but I notice something I hadn't seen in... a while.

My left hand reaches out to her hips, running my fingers over red bumpy lines extending from her lower back right to where the edge of her stomach is. As I run my fingers over them, I look to her other hip and see more lines there. With both of my hands on her hips, feeling these lines under my fingers, I can feel Chloe tremble more, listening to her making sniffling sounds over the water. I sense that Chloe really wants to just pull away from me, but I'm glad she doesn't. I travel my hands up her sides, feeling a few scars on my way up. I wonder when she last did this to herself... what set her off then, what was on her mind? I look at my left hand and instantly feel ashamed of myself. The things I did to myself, the biting and the starving, all because I didn't feel complete without Chloe... Knowing that I am the cause of these wounds hurts me. I breathe out heavily and grab the rag again, taking soap to rub in it so I can wash her back, putting all those thoughts behind me.

Before I can finish, Chloe turns around suddenly, her hand stopping my right hand from washing her. My eyes lock onto hers, feeling the fiery pokers of her eyes burying into my soul. I can't tell if she's upset now or pissed off again, and I'm worried. Then, before I can react, she lets go of my hand, wrapping her arms around her body as she begins to cry in front of me... My heart, I can feel the pain in my chest like it's tearing apart just looking at her.

"Max," Chloe chokes out, gasping hard for air as the steam and water splash over her. "Max, I... I'm so... so sorry... After everything... Everything I said to you... every time I said that I would never hurt you... I'm a horrible fucking person!"

"No! Chloe, no!" I reply quickly, grabbing her by her shoulders, my right hand instinctively sliding up to her cheek, cupping her face. "That wasn't you, Che. I don't know who or what that was, but it wasn't you at all."

Through her tears, Chloe gazes at the bruise on my face; her right hand touches it lightly, sending a small sting of pain through me that I fight will all of my effort to hide from her, but she sees it anyway. "I can't believe I fucking hurt you. What kind of person am I? I never wanted to hurt you."

I reach for her hand with my left, pulling her hand away from my face. "Chloe... I still trust you more than anything... I still love you more than you will ever understand... This, this bruise, this whole incident, it wasn't you at all... My Chloe would never hurt me, so I don't know who that was back there, but I don't want to see her ever again."

"Max...," Chloe mumbles, eyes closing, leaning forward. I meet her halfway with my forehead, pressing against her to some how magically feel like I'm holding her up. "How do you still love me after that?... What if it happens again? I ... I can't... I can't imagine-"

"It won't happen again," I reply with a stern voice. My arms wrap around her, holding her close to me. "You will never hit me again... No matter if it's you holding yourself back, if it's the medication holding you back, or if it's me defending myself... You will never hurt me and I will never hurt you." Chloe begins to cry, her head falling on my shoulder, weeping into my neck. All I can do is hold her tightly, my left hand running through her hair as best as I can. "We're in this together, remember?... All the Greek gods, mythological creatures, sorcerers, witches, wizards or hobbits couldn't keep me away from you now."

Against my neck, I feel Chloe giggle after I get done speaking. She laughs again and chokes out, "Because hobbits are hella dangerous?"

I can't help it, I laugh too. "I mean, have you seen those movies? Sam would kill us if we breathed to close to Frodo."

We stay like this, standing together, holding on to one another under the hot water of the shower. Eventually, Chloe wraps her arms around me and squeezes me closer to her. Both of us just hanging on to each other, wrapped in a moment of, what I would call, intimate love... If circumstances were different, if what happened tonight never did, I would imagine that Chloe and I would still have avoided the obvious incentive of being intimate in the shower. After all that has happened, especially with Rachel's passing, I don't feel like tonight is good regardless of the outcome. Still, this moment here is the best of the day... I finally feel a change in her, a sign that Chloe is coming back to me.

By the time my brain decides to rejoin the world, I am too exhausted to do anything else. This is probably the least hygienic decision I've ever made, but I am ready for bed so fuck the shower. I got all the dirt off, right? My morals tell me to finish, but my brain is punching the shit out of that right now, so I gotta hurry this up. I pull away from Chloe, reaching around to turn the shower off. She gets out of the shower first, grabbing a towel off of the back of the toilet. I go to follow, but I instantly have a wave of self-consciousness, so I hang back until Chloe goes to change. Once her back is turned towards the sink, I step out, snagging a towel as I sneak my way past into the other room... because I was smart enough to not bring my clothes with me. Mental head slap. I can hear Chloe giggle from the bathroom at me. That's a nice sound to hear tonight.

As I slip on my underwear and shirt, Chloe comes from the bathroom carrying our dirty clothes. She places them on the floor near the bed as I double check everything around us: checking the truck outside, the key on the table, the lock on the door, the two towels and the clothes I brought in. You never know when I could have a dumb moment and forget something. Once I am satisfied, I go to the bed, pulling the sheets down towards the foot. I waste no time rolling into that bed, so grateful to have a comfy place to sleep, I don't even care that my hair is wet. As I turn the light off, Chloe crawls into bed next to me, listening to her exhale a heavy breath of air as she settles down. Both of us laying on our backs, ready to let ourselves escape.

"Max," I hear utter from my right side. I roll my head towards her, looking at her face through the darkness staring back at me. "I will never forgive myself for what happened... I love you so much and I don't deserve you."

I smile and reply with a yawn, "You deserve to be happy and at peace... I will give you both one day if it kills me."

I roll my head back, my eyes closed as I try to drift asleep when I feel warmth near me. I open my eyes to see Chloe slide her arms around me, pulling me close to her. Her face nuzzles in the crook of my neck, feeling her hair tickle my skin as I mold my body into her embrace. I will never oppose to this. I tuck the sheet over us, my arms wrapping around Chloe tightly, even with a twinge of pain in my left hand, because I don't want to let her go now.

"Just sleep," I whisper to her, kissing her forehead, "We have a long day tomorrow."


	39. Back-Tracking

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regarded as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 39: Backtracking  
**

* * *

Waking up with Chloe wrapped around me soothes my heart after everything that happened in the past few days. The light from the sun beat down on my sore cheek, my head cocked to the right just on top of Chloe's head, allowing her scent to wake me up further. I feel relaxed, feeling slightly more at peace about being here than I did yesterday. I don't feel completely clean, but I can live with that. Honestly, I'm really hungry, I could go for some food. That should make Chloe feel better too, a belly full of breakfast.

Holding Chloe near me, my mind flutters back and forth between everything that happened yesterday. Waking up to a sore hand, bite mark healing underneath bandages wrapped by my dear Kate, is the only thing that makes me feel guilty still. Then, the moment between all of us, talking about Rachel, feeling the weight of her gone, just brought things down a little. Kate... Kate's major lie... I will never forget that lie. I still can't believe Kate, of all people, lied like that to me and it was such a huge one. If Kate told me today, called me and told me she was pregnant, I might not believe her, but I would still want to kill Warren for it. Then, the surprise... more like the shocking ultimatum. I still stand by my decision: my place is with Chloe and I want to go with her. Besides, I could use a new atmosphere, a new environment, a new life... The only thing that stands out more than Kate's lie is that incredibly strange dream I had with Rachel: it almost felt real, like she was with me, right in front of me, but waking up knowing she wasn't here felt so sad. Rachel was right, though... Chloe needs me, now more than ever. Everything from last night, everything will remain in my memory, but it doesn't change what my heart tells me; the only thing that can change the rhythm of my beat is what I'm holding in between my arms... and maybe an empty stomach.

I lift my head up off of Chloe's slightly, watching her, waiting for any sign of movement in her slumber. I watch her chest rise and fall slowly, her lips slightly move with the exhale through her mouth, her breathe against my chest, her eyes moving a little under her eye lids, and every so often the tremble that runs through her body... Dreaming. Taking my left hand, I run it through the strands of hair laying on her cheek, going slow because of the painful twitching my hand does at times. She's so beautiful. Don't worry, Chloe, what happened last night won't ever happen again. Leaning in, I place a small kiss on Chloe's forehead, resting my lips against her skin to feel the warmth radiate through her. Calm your storm, Che... I'm not abandoning ship. Gently, I slowly begin to slide my body out from under her, letting her body slide down mine all the way to my right forearm once Chloe's head fell on the pillow softly before I remove my arm completely. Out like a bear... Good.

Hmm... I wonder if I should get us food? I slide off the bed, placing my feet on the carpet warmed by the sun, letting the light shine some energy into me. I feel good today, despite minor pains. My arms stretch out from me, reaching for nothing, yet grasping life as it swirls around me. Okay, Max, wake up, you have a journey in front of you. So... what should I do? I'm torn between two options, both of which I think I have to accomplish before leaving the motel: one, definitely get breakfast soon and two, I think I need to call Joyce. My left hand reaches up to my cheek, feeling the heat from the bruise push through my skin, stinging as I hold onto it. If we go back for Chloe's medication, Joyce is the only person I want to see... If I see anyone else, I might miss everything to much to take that one foot outside of Arcadia. Still, I need to go back.

I get up, walk over to Chloe's pile of clothing and search for her phone, feeling the object through the fabric. I pull it out and slide it to unlock, smiling like a dork: the picture Chloe and I took at the lighthouse when I told her I loved her, she must have snapped a picture of that photo for her phone while I wasn't looking... Such a dork, such a lovable, adorable dork and she's all mine. Every time I feel like I'm in the dark with her, Chloe manages to be the most adorable person alive. I open up her contacts and find Joyce's name, tapping the screen to call her. As the phone rings, I tip toe to the door of the motel, opening it and sliding just outside, holding the door open a crack so I don't lock myself out. With the phone against my ear, I wait, feeling a small bit of anxiety in my stomach.

With the sun hitting me, the fresh air filling my lungs happily, I completely ignore the fact that I'm in public in my underwear as I hear a small noise before a familiar voice speaks to me. _"Hello? Chloe?"_

"Joyce, hi, it's Max," I reply sheepishly. I look over my shoulder quickly, looking at a sleeping Chloe in bed through the crack in the door. "I don't have a phone right now, so I'm using Chloe's."

 _"Darling, how are you? Are you both alright?"_ Joyce asks worried, _"Hell, you two haven't even been gone a day and ya'll are calling me already."_

I smile softly before replying, "I know, mom, but I wanted to call you and ask you something. It's about Chloe."

I can't see her, but I feel like there is a smile waiting for me on the other side of that phone. _"Okay, honey, shoot."_

"When I was gone and Chloe was going through... everything," I say quietly, glancing back at the door every so often, "Did Chloe ever do something... you wouldn't expect, something you wouldn't ever expect her to do? You know, before she took medicine?"

 _"Did she do something bad?"_ Joyce asks quickly, _"Did she hurt herself? Did she hurt you?"_

Damn... Joyce doesn't miss a beat, does she? I sigh and reply only the truth, "I don't think Chloe has been taking her mediation lately... Last night on the drive, we pulled over and... Chloe just started saying tons of weird stuff and I argued with her. She got a little upset, but I kept pushing and then she... she..."

 _"She?"_ Joyce asks in an utter over the phone.

"Chloe told me once that she had... hit you," I say in the most obvious 'this is my reason for calling' tone ever. "What did you do after she did that?"

 _"Oh my gosh, Max, Chloe hit you?!"_ Joyce responds practically screaming over the phone. It is so loud I pull the phone away a little bit, for fear of my ear bleeding at the pitch. _"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry, I can't believe she did that!"_

I shake my head and begin to feel nervous. No, I don't want Joyce to think Chloe is evil or bad, that's not what I want, I just wanted to understand... "No, it's alright. I mean it's not alright, but... I'm not upset with her. I don't know if I handled all of this well, but I think Chloe and I are alright."

I hear Joyce let out a sigh over the phone followed by a little silence. Now I'm worried, but she starts speaking to me again. _"Max, the day Chloe hit me, I didn't know what to do either. I acted before I thought it through... I slapped her back."_

"You hit Chloe back?" I ask, feeling a small pain of shock.

 _"I still feel bad about it,"_ Joyce replies to me quickly, _"I will never forgive myself for not thinking before hitting her... She was so rebellious and angry all the time, yet so depressed any other time. After I hit her, she left for the night... Probably went over to Rachel's, but I'm not sure. I cried that night, but the next day, Chloe came back crying. It wasn't long after that we sought help."_

I wanted to hit Chloe, a part of me wanted to hit her back, to be strong and stand up to her, but I just couldn't. It wasn't Chloe, not the Chloe I know, this was a different person and I couldn't hurt Chloe. I fully understand why and how Joyce could react that way, and I feel bad that she cried after. This is the whole reason I called, because I needed to know what she felt in that moment compared to what I felt, how she handled it compared to how I handled it. All I could think of was holding back any anger I felt because it just wasn't what Chloe needed, especially after how she reacted.

 _"Max?"_ Joyce says to me quietly.

"I'm here," I reply back, "Just... processing... Listen, I'm pretty sure Chloe didn't take her medication with her, so we're going to head back to get them."

 _"I'm certainly not opposed to seeing my two daughters again,"_ replies Joyce happily, _"And I do agree with Chloe getting her medication, but to truck all the way back here for some pills seems silly."_

I shrug to myself, looking around outside before replying, "I don't have much choice... I don't want to see Chloe like that again."

There is a moment of silence again until I hear Joyce say, _"Then how about you two stay in town for a couple more days for Rachel's funeral?"_

Rachel... Her funeral, of course! Of course, I completely forgot that there would be a funeral. "They're having a funeral already?"

 _"The Amber's want a quick funeral so they can get passed this,"_ Joyce says back quickly, _"It's been hard on them... At first they blamed whoever Rachel's boyfriend was and then they tried to blame Chloe again. Now, after all of this, they just want the funeral to be done so they can mourn."_

"I can't blame them," I reply sadly. "That's a better reason to come back. Chloe, I feel like she definitely needs to be there."

 _"Okay, hun, so will David and I see you today?"_ Joyce asks with hope in her voice.

"Hopefully. But, just for a bit," I add in quickly, my brain overloaded with a thought, "I don't want Dad and Vanessa to know we're back though."

I hear Joyce breathe over the phone before saying, _"I understand. You can still stay with us: David can hide Chloe's truck in the garage, move his muscle car out, and you guys can just stay in Chloe's room for a few days."_

A smile washes over me, happiness filling my face. "Thanks, mom, that sounds amazeballs."

 _"Now you are starting to sound like her too. I'll be seeing ya'll soon. Be careful,"_ adds Joyce followed by a laugh.

I laugh too, small, but content. "See you soon!"

Joyce hangs up and I pull the phone down from my ear. I can't help, but grin, knowing that things are sort of working out still. Chloe is going to get her medication, we get to spend a bit more time in Arcadia, I don't have to see Vanessa, and today feels like it's a beautiful day inside and out. I stretch outside, feeling the air fill my lungs, the sun filling me with energy yet again. Today is shaping up to be beautiful. With one last look around, I grip the phone in both of my hands as I turn towards the room door, pushing it open lightly with my knuckles.

I take one step in and suddenly I feel arms wrapping around me, squeezing me. The wind is knocked out of me as I feel my body rise a little off the ground, warm arms holding me close to a moving body, moving me to my right in a small half-ass spin. My head falls into the crook of Chloe's neck, laughing as she's holding me up against her. What the... where did this come from?! My cheeks flush as I think about how close I am to her right now, the friction is becoming slightly intoxicating, her scent burning me with some desire completely maxed out by happiness from this random act. Although I don't like being off of my feet, I'm in no situation to complain because I love being held like this... and she doesn't seem in a rush to put me down. Her skin is hot against me, even through her shirt, I can feel her heart beat racing against my chest. Chloe's breathe is hitting my ear, hot and ragged, triggering the image of Chloe smiling near me. Is this possibly the Chloe that I missed so much yesterday?

After a moment, Chloe's arms release a little, letting me slide down against her more. I am not complaining, only questioning my current thought process going from completely innocent and concerned to dirty from one embrace. When her arms are loose enough, I wiggle mine out to wrap them around her, holding her close to me gain. My face slid from her neck off of her chest, brushing her jawline with my head until our eyes lock onto each other. There is a wide smile on my face now matching Chloe's, both of us blushing as we gaze at the other. I can't imagine what's on her mind right now, but I'm enjoying this moment.

"Good morning, Captain," Chloe utters, pressing her forehead against mine, staring at me with such joy on her face. This is such a pleasant waking to a day. "How are you?"

I can't help, but blush harder. "Better now. What got into you?"

With a small bite of her lower lip, Chloe hesitates a moment before replying quietly, "I just... love you so much... I am just so happy to wake up and know you are here." Oh geez, heart explosion. Suddenly my breath hitches, leaving me speechless in her arms. Then I feel her fingers against my cheek, lightly brushing the bruise, her fingers cold against the heated skin. "I have no excuses or reasons for what I did to you, Max."

"Chloe," I say quickly. "You don't have-"

"I do," Chloe cuts me off, "I will never forgive myself for that. Knowing that I hurt you makes me want to hurt myself."

Quickly my hands find the back of her head, holding her head still in our embrace, my eyes lock into her soul, "You will never hurt yourself again, Chloe. You will never hurt yourself or me. I won't let you."

We stare at each other, both of us fighting back any emotion that could spill from us when we lean in, our lips colliding together. Suddenly it's as though no pain in the world exists. Her lips are so soft, filled with sorrow, filled with apology, filled with regret, but so much passion pushing it forward. I find myself enthralled, focusing on how much I want this... and so much more from her. I want to run my hands down her body, pull her closer, touch all of her skin, but it's not the right time for that. The taste of her lips, her tongue running along my lower lip before I let it in, the shocks of love rushing through my body like cars on a race track, all of it is as intoxicating as it ever was. When our lips break part, the motion is slow, almost like they are stuck like Velcro, slowly being pulled away as I fight the urge to push forward for more.

"You are so hard to not forgive," I reply breathless, my arms tightly wound around her waist. "But we have to go."

"For... food?" Chloe asks curiously, her childish smile returning to her face.

I smile and nod, but add in, "Food and then... back home for a few days."

Chloe's eyebrow raises in curiosity, but quickly lowers. "For... my pills?"

"Mhmm... and, for Rachel's funeral," I add quietly. There is a silent moment between us, Chloe's eyes fade a little, but her expression remains happy still. "Is that alright?"

Chloe nods and replies, "Of course. Anywhere with you is amazing and I would like to be there for the funeral."

"We should probably get dressed then," I reply, leaning in to give Chloe a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'm not opposed to going naked," Chloe says with her cocky grin, "Especially you in your hella cute duckie underwear."

"Shut up," I reply, breaking out of her arms playfully.

Both of us spend a half hour getting dressed and gathering everything up again. It wouldn't have taken so long if I hadn't been sneaking glances over at her and Chloe at me; we're like two children today. After seeing Chloe naked in the shower though, I can't help, but want to glance at her perfect body. I catch a few glances at her, feeling small pains at the sight of her scars, but getting to see her full figure from the side is delightful. What's gotten into you, Max? I can feel my heart skip a beat at the thought of Chloe naked... in the shower... holding me... Suddenly I remember our first intimate night together... That's when I fell over on my side trying to sneak a peak at Chloe again, only for her to giggle because she caught me doing it. Perfect. So after a half hour, once both of us were dressed, Chloe took all the clothes out to the truck while I locked up, heading over to the main office to hand back the key.

I just dropped the key off since the owner isn't there before turning around towards the truck. Chloe meets me at the drivers side, smiling like a child, her beanie in her pocket, letting her blue hair fade in the sunlight. Each of us look at one another before Chloe reaches out, handing me the keys to her truck. I hesitate at first, but I take them slowly. Either Chloe isn't feeling up to driving still or she's just being a little lazy today. I will take either. She walks around to the passengers side as I climb in the front, closing my door and turning the ignition on. I pull out of the motel and set on a course back towards the bay, small reluctance tugging at my heart, but I'm confident that we are headed on the right path... or will be soon.

"Max," Chloe says to me, "What about Ryan and Vanessa?"

I have no words to describe them. "What about them?"

"Well, if we're going to be in the bay for a few days, aren't you worried about-?" Chloe starts, but I inturrupt her right away.

"Fuck Vanessa," I reply quickly, letting bitterness linger a bit on my tongue. "And I don't mind running into dad. Still, I would rather just stay hidden a bit while we are back."

"Are you still sure you want to come with me?" Chloe asks, holding back.

I take a moment to turn to her, smiling and reply, "With everything in me."

Chloe smiles and asks, "One more thing?"

"Sure," I say, focusing on the road, "Anything for you."

Chloe adjusts in her seat, sitting up to lean over, placing her head on my shoulder. "Max... can we please get some breakfast?"

"I thought I heard something growling," I laugh. "You don't want to wait for Two Whales breakfast at home?"

Chloe's arms wrap around my waist as she nuzzles my neck again. Oh jeez, Chloe, really? I laugh and she mumbles against me, "I'm hella fucking starving, Max, can we get something quick on the way and then get breakfast?"

I rest my head on hers, watching the road ahead of me, "Hungry like the wolf again?"

"More like a dragon for meat," she adds to counter me.

I smile and reply, "Then the quest for food shall commence. Set sail."

* * *

 _Author's Note: I can only say I'm sorry for being so late on uploading and writing these. A lot is going on, a lot has happened and I'm not handling it as well as I had oped. But, I do plan on focusing on this story much more. Much much more because I'm tired of not being able to, quote unquote, "put pen to paper" when I know I want to tell this story to you guys. It's frustrating and I'm sure it is for you waiting to read it. So all i can do is apologize and tell you I'm working on this._


	40. Don't Worry, Be Happy

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regarded as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 40: Don't Worry, Be Happy  
**

* * *

The second we arrive in Arcadia, Chloe just begins to chat my ear up about how hungry she is again and how Joyce's food sounds like heaven to her right now. I kind of tune her out a bit, feeling a slightly warm feeling of comfort by seeing some familiar buildings around me, but that feeling is instantly replaced with a bit of dread. I will always love Arcadia Bay, but I would be lying if I said that a part of me isn't ready to see more than just the bay itself. Still, the warming light from the light house, the familiar homes lined up in the distance, the top of Blackwell looming over head, and the familiar smells of food and fish soothe the soul.

In the back of my head, the only thing holding us back here is Rachel and probably always be, until the funeral is over. I already decided a few hours back that no matter where we are, Chloe and I will always make a trip back to see Rachel every year. It would be good for both of us to make the trip back, see familiar faces as well as visiting our closest friend in the process. I even have the day planned: we come back, visit mom and David first because I'm sure they would miss us a ton, then head over to see Kate, Juliet, Dana, Warren, Victoria and everyone else if they are still here, probably get together for a big breakfast or lunch at the Two Whales, then head to the American Rust for a while, then the cemetery to visit with Rachel for a while, a trip to the lighthouse and our pirate ship before we swing by to say goodbye to mom and David again. I hope Chloe will go along with that idea, but I don't see why she wouldn't.

Down familiar streets, I can see the Price home pull up in my vision, seeing the almost painted blue house get closer to me as my speed slows down just enough to turn right into the driveway with ease. The second I park it, I lean back against the cushion, gazing at the house in front of me. I look over at Chloe who is sitting like I am, her expression crossed between amused and peaceful as her eyes connect with mine. I smile instantly, probably like a goofball, so hard that even I have to turn away with a giggle.

"Didn't think we'd be back so soon," Chloe utters, her hand reaching over to mine, tracing circles on the back of my hand.

I nod, my hand turning over to grab hers, "Yeah, it's crazy."

"Mom's going to kill me," Chloe states, letting out a huge sigh, "The second she looks at you she's going to hit me."

I turn to Chloe, squeezing her hand in mine with a half grin and reply, "I'm pretty sure Joyce won't flat out belt you in the mouth, Chloe."

We sit there for a moment, holding on to each other when I finally break the silence with the sound of my door opening. We get out, head to the door and just open it up right away instead of knocking. Well... Chloe did, I just kind of stood there watching her barge into her own home with amusement. The inside is quiet until Chloe walks past the kitchen, letting the house fill with the sound of mom overjoyed at seeing her again. Soon enough, I walk inside and receive a tight bear-hug equal to the sound of Chloe's. It's not long before David comes into the kitchen and, surprising both Chloe and me, gives us each a warm hug and a welcome back... This is the right house right? I mean, I don't drive often, but I'm pretty sure this is the same household with the same Joyce and David?

We stand there chatting, Chloe getting an earful about the bruise on my face before we all sit down to eat dinner together. Even sitting there, mom still gives Chloe an earful about my bruise which causes Chloe to almost shut down from talking, but the subject gets changed quickly thanks to David talking about work. This is nice... This is a family moment. I don't remember the last good family dinner I had aside from the incredibly painful one not to long ago. Vanessa and Dad never really had many after I was sick, sometimes they could barely be in the same room as the other let alone sit at a dinner table with me. Looking over at Chloe who is... doing her best to look interested in what David is talking about, it makes me wonder if this is Chloe's first family dinner together in a long time as well? If anything, the food is delicious as heck because I'm pretty sure Chloe and I both had seconds as we sit here contemplating on getting thirds. Food is clearly the way to both of our hearts anymore.

Mom and I clear up the table and clean the kitchen up. It's been a while since I've done anything like this with a parent, but with her it's easy to pick up old habits and I'm sure she loved having the help as well as the company. After a while as we finish up, David comes in, sweeping behind mom, his arms wrapping around her to pull her away from the counter... That's my cue to leave. I back away towards the doorway, smiling at how instantly two adults can look like two love struck teens, before I take my final step backwards out of the kitchen. With one last glance at them, I turn towards the stairs and head my way up to Chloe's room, hearing the Hi-Fi on as I ascend to Price Point.

I open the door, stepping inside quickly with my back pressing the door shut. I take in a huge breath of air as I gaze over at the bed, smiling to myself as I see Chloe's limp body just sprawled across it already, pants off, but sound asleep on her stomach. I shake my head, laughing to myself as I push away from the door towards the bed. While my blue-haired sleeping punk is dozing off into wonderland, I am changing clothes so that I can crawl in bed next to her. I borrow one of her black band shirts and some underwear, which I'm slightly leery of, but I don't feel like walking all the way down stairs to sort through packing in the back of the truck to find my clothes again. The second I'm done, I turn to the bed and begin to pull the blanket down towards Chloe's head.

Reaching over to her, shaking her to wake her up, I get on my knees and try to pull a half-out-of-it Chloe upwards so that she can at least crawl under the covers of her own bed. It's literally like moving a life size puppet whom, after a while, is not helping on purpose, but of of amusement at my struggle... Damn her being difficult. The second she starts laughing, I drop her and just crawl into bed on my own. I can hear her say, "Awww," from behind me, but I'm not going to hurt myself moving her dorky ass. I can feel her shift, pulling the blanket back up to my shoulder again, adjusting herself in bed. Warmth flows over me as her arms slide around me, locking around my front with her left pulling me closer until I'm laying against her, her body pressed against me with her face snug in the back of my neck and head. Her hips push against my back as her legs link around mine, locking us together like two spoons that fit in place... Oh, I get it now, spooning... I hope if the day ever comes where she pisses me off that she doesn't follow up with this that night otherwise I will never win an argument. I fall asleep instantly...

... I don't want to wake up yet...

... I'm getting there, just not yet...

... Eventually, my eyes flutter open, my body slowly kicking in, waking up each bone and joint until I can feel the stiffness overtake me. My arms stretch out to both sides of the bed, feeling the uneven size on each side of me to let me know I'm still on my right side more, my back against the mattress, but I can't move or roll my hips at all. I yawn, stretch my arms again as my eyes flutter open until I can make out Chloe clearly, eyes wider as I see her sitting atop of me, straddling my hips with her own body weight. That cocky grin is back, her smile half cocked to the side, her eyes starring daggers into mine, her hands resting on her thighs as she looks down at me. My voice catches and my breath hitches as I look up at her, falling short of words and thoughts instantly.

Before I can say anything, like always, Chloe cuts me off by leaning forward, her hands on either side of my chest, leaning into me to plant a delicious morning kiss on my lips. I waste no time in sliding my hands up her arms until they meet behind her neck, pulling her closer to me as I feel Chloe put more of her body against me. She wastes no time in grazing my lower lip with her tongue before lightly nibbling it. I can feel myself moan before I actually moan against her, my fingers finding her hair to tangle in it as I so love to do. What a wonderful wake up surprise! Slowly, Chloe's body is getting lower, pressing against me on the bed until her full weight is on me, held up just slightly by her forearms that she is now leaning on, letting her hands hold my head in place. My mind flashes with memories from the night in the pirate ship, imagining her holding me like that again, so close, losing my senses in the moment. Mmm, I want more of that again. I slide my hands under her arms so I can wrap them behind her back, feeling her sides through her tank top with my finger tips. I can feel my hips buck a little into her, or well, I can feel them try to buck upwards, but I am still being held down by her own.

I don't know about this... I want this, gods I want this, but this just seems so inappropriate right now with everything going on. I mean, for one, we're in a house where two other people live who just so happen to be parents, we're back home for a funeral of our best friend whom we aren't even thinking about, we're dealing with Chloe getting control of her own instabilities, and there's the fear of running into Vanessa still, yet all I want is this right here in front of me, but so much more. I didn't want to wake up to early at all today, but I'm so glad I woke up to this.

Chloe breaks the kiss, grinning against me as she begins to press kisses down my cheek, my jaw and then down my neck as I gasp against her touch. Next to my skin, I can feel the vibrations of Chloe speaking quietly to me in between her kissing, "Does this feel good?"

"Mmmhmm," I moan out against her. "Ch-Ch-Chlo-"

"You taste so good, Max," Chloe groans against my throat.

Oh, fuck me, don't-don't talk to me all suave and stuff like this, Chloe, dear dog's mercy. I reach up with my right hand to the back of her head, tangling my fingers in her hair, trying to find a bit of me to stop this before I literally just give in. "Ch-Chloe, wait..."

I feel Chloe take a sudden pause on the dip of my neck, planting one more kiss there before sliding back up so I can look her in the eyes. She looks down into my eyes, the same cocky smile still on her face, but her eyes look concerned. "Are you alright?"

I take a second to breathe, to relax, and clear my head before replying to her. "Yeah... yes, I'm fine, I just..."

"What's wrong, Captain?" Chloe asks, her smirk turning into pouty lips as she leans down to press her forehead against me, "Was I too forward?"

I smirk and reply, "No, it's not that at all... I loved every second, but I don't think now is the best time to do anything... You know, with the funeral coming up and all."

Chloe looks at me, deep in my eyes, and smiles back with a flash of what I thought was bliss. She kisses my nose before returning her forehead to mine and replies, "Aye, aye. You're right, I guess it is hella weird in a way."

"I want this, I do," I say, flashing a small smile to her.

"How could you not want my sexy ass? But I get it, it's fine," Chloe says, cocky grin back in place.

Chloe leans in to kiss my lips again, this time a tender few seconds before she pulls away slowly, siting back up to the straddle position with her hands on her thighs as my arms fall down against my own side. Damn, now I miss the contact... It's okay. I push myself up on my forearms, hoisting my upper body towards her, still unable to move my hips. Chloe just smiles as she runs her hands through her hair, letting out a sigh of her own before she leans towards me again, this time her hands and arms holding her just above where I am. I tilt my head playfully at her only to watch her mimic my movements with her lip in between her teeth.

"So, what did you want to do today?" Chloe asks playfully, "The funeral is tomorrow during the day, so we have today to ourselves."

I shrug and reply, "I don't know."

Chloe, shrugging too, sighs and replies, "Well, I had one idea in mind today, but it looks like we are putting that ship in the harbor for now."

"Sorry," I mumble out before I can stop myself.

Shaking her head, Chloe giggles and replies, "Don't be, I can contain myself. Besides, just snuggling with you is enough for me... I hope I get to do that for the rest of forever."

I smile wide and bright at that statement, "I think that is definitely something that will happen."

"Hmm... well I could take a cold shower just to, you know, chill after that major teasing," Chloe tosses to me as she slides back and off the bed. I just roll my eyes as I watch her do this. "Or we could smoke a little? Maybe just jam out to music?"

"Well, I'm not really into smoking, but music sounds cool," I reply, sitting up to wrap my arms around my knees when I had a small idea in the back of my mind, "You could entertain me, you know."

Chloe looks over at me, flashing me a look of curiosity before asking, "And what kind of entertainment did you have in mind, Captain?"

I give Chloe a slightly wicked smile and I reply, "Well, of all the things you have shared and shown me, I have yet to see you dress up."

Chloe's hands are on her hips now, still looking at me curiously. "... And worn a few things, what haven't you seen?"

"I haven't seen you dress up yet. You know... like Charlie," I say, bluntly, burying half my face behind my knees as I look at Chloe's expression. I can't tell if I crossed a line with her or if she simply has no emotional reaction to what I just said. Maybe I shouldn't have asked, but I'm curious... Of all the things that we've uncovered about each other, I've been kind of curious in the back of my mind just what she would look like is all. "I'm just curious."

"You want me to dress up like a boy?" asks Chloe, slightly taken back.

"Well, I never got to see Charlie at all and clearly your mom has, and I'm pretty sure Rachel has too, I feel left out," I mumble out as fast as I can, not realizing right away what I said makes sense.

"Max, I'm not a guy or interested in being one anymore," Chloe replies quietly, as though she is choosing her words carefully to not hurt me.

I knew it, I crossed a line. Time to shut up again. "You know what, you are right. Sorry, Che."

Chloe opens her mouth to respond, but shuts it right away again. Now I just feel bad for even thinking of it again. I don't know why, but the idea of Rachel seeing Chloe this way and not me never sat well with me, and I didn't think asking would hurt. Nice job, Max, you are truly an expert at this kind of thing. Dang it, me and my big mouth and word vomit. I look over at Chloe and, again, opens her mouth to speak, but closes it. Then, she walks towards the bed, but turns towards her dresser, opening up the drawer.

"Turn around, Max," I hear her mumble as she ruffles through her clothing.

Oh crap, now I've done it. "Chloe, it's okay, it was a dumb-"

"It's fine," Chloe replies, looking over her shoulder at me, "I don't have a problem showing you. Turn around though."

Without being able to say another word, I shift my body on the bed and face the corner of the room, sitting Indian style, hands folded in my lap as I listen to Chloe rustle behind me. I can feel my heart race inside of my chest, feeling a little anxious about Chloe dressing up for me. I still feel bad about this now, but it's too late for that. I am genuinely curious if Chloe looks any different at all or not. Hmm... oh well, I'll just wait and let things go as they go.

"Okay," I hear Chloe mumble after a few minutes.

I turn my body around and look up at Chloe, standing at the end of the bed closer to the door than to me. At first glance... it's just Chloe. I didn't expect anyone else to be standing there, but for some reason the idea of her dressing up like a guy presented a false image of change to me. I take a bit of a closer look: Chloe is wearing a dressy out fit, dress shoes, black slacks, a belt, white suit shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black tie tied loosely around her neck and a black baseball cap over her blue hair, pushing the hair back a little bit. I hardly notice much of a change in anything underneath the clothes: there's no indication of breasts, but there is indication of another part much lower. Other then that, I just feel like I'm looking at my girlfriend like I always wood, just with more clothes on. Heh, that made me giggle a bit. After a moment, Chloe holds up her arms and does a spin for me, before stopping with her hands in her pockets.

"So what do you think?" Chloe asks me, her voice slightly huskier, "Charlie: yay or nay?"

I just shrug, smiling at her and reply, "Well... do you like looking like this? How does it make you feel?"

Chloe just shrugs as well, looking at her self a bit before saying, "Well, I haven't worn the boxer thing in a while compared to the wrap or these clothes really, so this is a bit strange... I don't know, I don't feel like me."

"Okay," I say quietly, "Then I'm sorry for making you dress up like this."

"You didn't make me, Max, you asked and I just decided to do it," Chloe says loosening the tie. "I'm just... not-"

"I know," I reply, "Just... you be whoever it is that makes you happy and I'll be happy with that. Chloe... Charlie... whoever it is, I'm happy with it."

Chloe walks up to me slowly, lowering herself down onto her knees in front of me, her hands reaching up to my lap. Her eyes look at me and I can feel the intense feelings inside of her push forward. "I'm Chloe... I will always be Chloe."

I reach out to her, my arms wrapping around her neck, holding her close to me, "And i will always love you no matter what you do or don't have in your pants you dork."

"Can I take it off now?" asks Chloe, leaning in to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"Of course you can," I reply, feeling another wicked idea pop into my head, "But... can you take it all off slowly?"

Chloe pulls away, looking at me with a shocked expression, "Damn, Max, you are hella turned on by me today, aren't you? Getting me all dressed up to have me strip the fuck down?"

"I know, I'm an undecided person today," I reply, my eyes rolling as I lean back a bit to slide to the back of the bed.

Chloe gets up, shaking her head and replies, "You are an undecided tease is what you are... Once condition though: no matter how hard it is, no touching yourself Maxipoo."

"What? I'm not going too," I say giggling, wrapping my knees against my chest again. "I don't think I could even do that in front of you yet."

"Remind me to ask you too again, because that just sounds fucking hot," Chloe says bluntly before stepping back. "Alright, here you go."

I take a gulp of air as I watch Chloe begin to undress for me. Now my heart is truly racing in my chest. Chloe's pulls at the tie, tugging slightly with a twist before she lifts it over her head. She throws it over her shoulder before letting her fingers rest on the top button of the shirt, undoing it slowly as her eyes dance up at me, her pupils getting darker as she watches me watch her. Oh man, this is a way better idea than telling Chloe to dress up. Once all the buttons are undone, Chloe's shirt opens up revealing the wrap around her chest. She reaches behind her and undoes the binding, letting it loosen up until it begins to slide down. Of course, Chloe being who she is, she covers the whole process up with the shirt, takes off the binding to join the tie on the floor, and then stands before me with the white shirt just open enough to cover her up and still expose her stomach... Oh, but I'm the tease today? I let out a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding, licking my lips a little before I burry my face behind my knees again. Chloe begins to work on her belt, undoing the buckle slowly, her eyes watching me watch her hands. Once the buckle is undone, she slides the zipper down and pops the button quickly, swaying her hips back and forth as she tucks her thumbs in her boxers. Before she pulls them down, she leans over, her shirt covering her up still, very sparingly, but as her pants and boxers come down, her shirt is covering up another vital area... Now I'm getting annoyed. My face flushes as I watch Chloe stand up, holding the shirt closed a little over her lower area as she pops her ball cap off her head. My mouth is dry just watching her... I really wish I would just agree to being with her today instead of waiting until a less awkward moment... Damn it, Max.

Chloe starts to walk towards me when a loud knock startles the both of us to jump. Both Chloe and I look at the door, hearing another knock again before we hear mom shout through the door, _"Are you girls up yet?"_

I go to reply, but find myself still speechless again, so Chloe takes the lead. "Ye-yeah, mom, we're awake."

 _"'Bout time, it's after noon already sleepy heads,"_ mom says to us, _"Are you girls going to hang out here today? I have to go into work and David works this weekend, so we won't be home much."_

"Yeah, we're going to hang out here," Chloe replies quickly, still holding onto her shirt.

 _"Alright, well I ordered you girls pizza for lunch. I have to go,"_ she says through the door. A moment of silence passes when I hear mom say through the door, _"And no hanky-panky in this house. I know you, Chloe: keep it in your pants."_

Chloe rolls her eyes with a laugh and says, "Oh don't worry, it's not me who you should be worried about today."

"Chloe!" I hiss out loud, feeling my face grow red with embarrassment. How did Joyce even know, is it just a mom thing for them to have spider senses to this stuff?

 _"Both of you,"_ mom says, _"Behave! I'll see you girls later."_

Both Chloe and I wait until we hear mom go down the steps before I look over at her putting a pair of underwear on under her shirt... Damn. I slide off the bed and search for a pair of pants when Chloe throws a pair of shorts over at me. I don't quite know where she is getting this clothes unless there is a void or a wardrobe to Narnia I'm not seeing, but I don't complain as I slide into these basketball shorts. I turn around to see Chloe back in her tank top with shorts on this time. I miss the white shirt already. She looks over at me, cocky grin still plastered across her face proudly.

"You are a horn-dog today, Max," Chloe replies, "Glad to see a bit of me is rubbing off on you."

I roll my eyes, but I don't deny it. "Yeah... I guess..."

Chloe walks up to me, her arms wrapping around me, holding me against her. I look up at her to see her smiling back at me, not cocky, but just happily. "Are you okay, Max, really? I'm worried."

"I'm great," I reply, wrapping my arms around her to hug her. "Sorry if I seem weird."

Chloe shrugs and replies, "With everything that's happened, who isn't acting hella weird, right?"

With my head resting against her chest, I breathe and reply, "I think it's just.. we got so close to just being us, outside of Arcadia and it feels like we are backtracking... I guess I just got really excited about the idea of just us."

"We will be just us soon," Chloe replies, kissing the top of my head, "We needed to come back... I need to control myself... I'm never going to hurt you again."

"I know you won't," I reply, nuzzling my nose against her.

"Come on," Chloe says, pulling back enough to lean down and kiss my forehead. "Pizza is waiting for us, and a T. V. with no one at the controls."

That's how we spent the rest of the day... Pigging out on pizza, watching television, wrapped up in each others arms until we fell asleep on the couch... We sleep and eat to much.


	41. The Funeral

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regarded as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 41: The Funeral  
**

* * *

The next morning is tense and quiet... Both Chloe and I woke up on the couch only to realize we need to get dressed for Rachel's funeral today. Once upstairs, mom followed us to her room; she had some appropriate clothes for us to wear for today since all of our stuff is stuffed into the back of Chloe's truck. There is a black blouse and dress pants built best for Chloe to wear while mom had a slim black dress similar to one I have. Gratefully we take the clothes, reluctantly getting dressed up for this, not feeling at the top of our game at all. The morning is quite and sad.

After a little while, once everyone is dressed, David and mom head out before us, which makes me happy because I'm not feeling too well about this... Funerals. The general idea of them makes me uneasy; knowing that we are all going to a building to look at a body of a person who isn't even there anymore freaks me out a little bit... Especially because it's Rachel of all people, I don't know if I can handle looking at her just so still and lifeless. Chloe hasn't really spoken to me at all so far today, but when I ask what is wrong, she just smiles and shakes her head. I know this is bothering her, she must be trying to be strong. Chloe left the house before me, giving me a moment to prepare for today. I don't think I will ever be ready to face this, but I know I have to go out there for Rachel's sake. I double check my hand to make sure it's wrapped up, I put some make up on my cheek to hide the bruise better, and I head towards the front door.

I close the door behind me, locking it tightly before walking towards the truck. Chloe is sitting on the tailgate, smoking a cigarette, leaning on her elbows. I walk around the truck towards her, keeping my eyes on her as though she could disappear from me any second. Today is going to be rough for her. When I walk in front of her, I stand there, my hands folded in front of me, leaning a little to gaze into her face. There is a small glimmer of distance as though Chloe is here physically, but her mind is far away her. Strands of faded blue hair fall in front of her eyes before she pushes it back behind her ear, quickly noticing me standing in front of her before she leans back up into an upright position. I smile at her, my face full of concern for her, and I receive a very quick, bright smile from Chloe before a neutral expression flashes over her face. We just have to make it through today.

My hands reach out to her forearms, gripping light enough to rest there as I look at her. "You okay?"

With a nod as she reaches to take another hit of her cigarette, Chloe replies, smoke flowing out of her mouth, "Sure, I'm awesome."

"Chloe?" I reply softly.

"I'm fine," Chloe replies with a half smile, "Really, just... want to get today over with." I lean forward towards her and place a small kiss on her forehead, holding it there, inhaling every smell around her, searching for that moment of losing myself. There is a small flick before I feel both of Chloe's hands on my hips, her grip firm enough as she slowly pushes me back a bit. "You look beautiful. I thought dresses weren't your thing?"

I shrug, my arms wrapping around her neck, "It was either I wear the dress or you do."

"You look hella sexy in dresses, Max, more than I ever could," Chloe chuckles out, looking up at me. "I'd rather just go upstairs and take it off of you than deal with this funeral."

"This is important," I say softly.

Our eyes catch each others, gazing in deeply. I watch the light glimmer off of her blue-cyan iris, the slight dilation of her pupils the longer we stare, the reflection of myself projected back at me, feeling the depths of our gaze together. I lean in to her, my lips hovering over hers until Chloe pushes to connect us. The kiss is soft, not needy, not greedy, just loving and emotional, lingering on without the need to move. My body shifts back as Chloe slides off of the truck-bed, her lips still locked onto me as her body pushes closer into a standing position, tilting my head upwards a bit. We break apart, I instinctively bite my lip a little as I watch Chloe's smile go from cocky to soft in an instant.

"Come on," she says, her hand gently on my arm, "Rachel's waiting."

Both of us walk around to get into the truck, reluctantly. The best thing about this is that we don't have to go very far. The day is so nice that it is a nice enough excuse for us to drive slowly just to arrive. I almost feel bad that we are this reluctant to go to Rachel's funeral, but I think Chloe and I are of one mind in this: we both wish it was a party to see Rachel here, alive, and well rather than a place to look at her body. I don't know how Chloe is staying so composed. Two people in her life, two very close people have passed away too soon yet she's sitting here next to me only showing a few cracks in her concrete demeanor.

After five minutes I can see the funeral home come closer to us as Chloe put the truck into a slow crawl towards the parking lot. The lot is only half full of cars, a couple of people walking towards the entrance to the home all dressed in black, some with flowers in their hands and grim expressions. I look over at the door and I can see Dana and Juliet, hand in hand, heading inside, both looking as sad as the day we cleaned out Rachel's room. Chloe pulls in, parking at a spot far away from the doors and other cars. Once the truck stops, Chloe leans back against the seat to look at the door. My eyes focus on the rest of the people walking in, doing a double take before I realize that who I am seeing is Justin and Trevor, dressed up in suits, walking inside behind Stella. A part of me thought I would see more people that I didn't know here, but I guess Arcadia is only so big and from what I remember, Rachel only had her parents here... Her parents... I feel my stomach tighten at the thought. I could only imagine how broken up her parents are. So many people at Blackwell are going to miss her. I look over at Chloe and I swear I can see her struggling to hold back anything she's feeling... Okay, Max, bite the bullet, take the shot, and roll the dice.

My hand rests on the handle to the truck before I pop it, slowly pushing the door open to let me out. Once outside, I close the door and walk around the truck towards the driver's side, waiting for Chloe to take her first foot forward today. After a few moments, Chloe opens the door and hops out of the truck, closing it quickly, her head facing down towards the ground. This is going to suck. I reach out with my bandaged hand, lightly sliding it into Chloe's right, guiding her towards the door at a slow pace like she would want me to do. I dodge the cars in the lot carefully with Chloe close behind until we make a direct pathway towards the funeral home doors. I pause right in front of the glass doors, looking at my reinfection and Chloe's for a moment, checking Chloe's expression before I place my hands on the door handle to pull the door open.

Stepping inside, I can already feel my skin crawl. I have this faded image of ghosts just standing all around us, watching us, never smiling, full of pity, regret, anger, and sorrow as they watch the living go to morn another lost soul. Looking at the style of the curtains, the wallpaper, the carpet, gazing over the furniture all give me this eerie chill down my spine knowing another turn down a corner and I'm facing directly towards the funeral room. Chloe walks close to me, her hand gently wrapped around my bandage, her arm brushing against mine, making me feel reassured as we head towards the room of people. We reach the entry way and look inside: people are filling the seats, a line of people are formed around the room on the right near Rachel's parents who are thanking them for being here, mom and David are at the casket up front saying goodbye, and Dana, Juliet, Kate, Warren are all sitting off to the left next to Victoria and who appears to be a nurse next to Courtney and Taylor. I take a deep breath and squeeze Chloe's hand as best as I could, looking up at her expression. She looks at me, nervous and scared, sad and pained. Chloe squeezes back and we head towards the right, following the line of people around the room.

I walk in front of Chloe, heading towards Mrs. Amber who is sobbing into a tissue next to Mr. Amber who has his arm around her, consoling her. I walk up to them slowly, my hand reaching out towards Mrs. Amber's hand when she reaches out to me, pulling me into a gentle hug. "Max, oh Max, I'd recognize you anywhere. Rachel talked about you so much!"

I hugged her back. What could it hurt? She's incredibly upset and hugs work magic. I pull away softly and reply, "I'm sorry we had to meet like this."

"What is she doing here?" I hear Mr. Amber ask. I turn towards him and see he's pointing behind me towards Chloe. "Who told you you could be here?"

Chloe's face filled with panic an anger. I back away from Mrs. Amber, towards Chloe and look between both of Rachel's parents in confusion. "Chloe was Rachel's-"

"Oh we know perfectly well what they 'were' to each other," Mrs. Amber replies, her arms folded as she takes a step back towards her husband.

Mr. Amber steps forward, slightly past his wife and says directly to Chloe, "You aren't permitted here. Leave!"

"No," I reply quickly before Chloe can even say anything, "No, Chloe was Rachel's closest friend and at one time her girlfriend. She deserves to be here!"

"I can't even say goodbye to her?" Chloe asks, sounding as though she is trying to be tough even at this moment when she looks like she could break apart. "I know you both don't like me, I don't blame you, but I just want to say goodbye."

Mrs. Amber looks at her husband, then back at Chloe and me before replying quietly, "You caused enough trouble already. If it weren't for you and your drug habit, our daughter wouldn't have needed to buy drugs to begin with!"

"That's not fair!" Chloe says, quite loudly back to her. In an instant, I can feel eyes on us. "It was Rachel who-!... We both made mistakes and took drugs! This isn't my fault!"

"Please, we just want to say goodbye to our friend Mr. and Mrs. Amber," I beg, holding my arms around Chloe to hold her back from saying anything else. "Please?"

I thought for a second that they both were going to shout for us to leave, demand us too, embarrassing us in front of everyone, but they didn't. Mr. and Mrs. Amber looked at one another, nodded quietly to themselves before Mr. Amber spoke up to us. "Say your goodbyes... and then leave. We do not want you here, Chloe. And, yes, that means you too, Max, if you stay with your friend."

What the hell just happened?! Were we just asked to leave?! I turn to Chloe and the mixture of emotion on her face is priceless. She goes to speak, to say something to me, but no words escape her lips. What do you say to that though? So we can say goodbye, but we have to leave?! That's so unfair and uncalled for. I can tell that if we stand here and argue, nothing good will come of it, especially since Chloe looks like she's seconds away from throwing another punch, so I grab her hands and guide her forward. I look over my shoulder around the room and I catch a glimpse of mom standing opposite us looking worried, a flash of Kate looking at Chloe and I with concern, and random looks from people all around us as we walked up to the casket.

This is the slowest march in history. We stand a few feet away from the open casket, hand in hand, both of us avoiding the first step closer to where we could see Rachel. I feel myself shaking, feeling Chloe tremble next to me in sync as I look on before taking in a deep breath. Come on, Max... I walk forward taking broad steps ahead, closing the distance as fast as I can before I stand there, right up to the maple wood-panel casket, looking down inside. I want to cry. I feel as though someone has their hand clutched around my heart and is squeezing it until it bursts. Even in death, Rachel is the most gorgeous person I've ever met: her make up is beautifully done like a portrait, her hair brushed out so smoothly over her shoulders like silk, her earnings the same beautiful blue-feathers as always, her gown is red like a red rose, and around her neck is the three bullet necklace Chloe gave to mom to give to her. How on earth someone so beautiful and popular found me as a friend I will never understand, but I can feel how much I'm going to miss Rachel more than I have had since her passing. I reach out to her with my right hand and hover it over her folded ones, daring to do something I never thought I could. I touch her, my hand rests on hers and I finally cry, painfully hard, but incredibly silent as I gaze at her face.

A small sniff next to me draws my gaze away from Rachel and to my right. I look into those blue eyes and see pools of sorrow wash down Chloe's cheeks, like waterfalls over cliffs rushing forward, hitting the rocks that make up Chloe's hardened exterior. I never wanted to see Chloe broken apart again and now I realize I've seen her broken to many times in the past two months. I can't even think of how Chloe is looking at Rachel now, through water, through veils of pain just gazing at a fallen friend laying in stillness. Chloe's cries are louder than mine, her chest heaving harder than mine, her tears falling faster than mine as I hold onto her like I'm seconds away from watching her disappear. Chloe reaches up with her right hand and rubs her face with her forearm roughly, leaving her skin red under the water. I wish more than anything I could help her more than just by being here, to help take the pain away, but I don't even know how to manage that myself.

"Maxine?" I hear called from behind me. I wipe my tears with my palm and turn around, switching my hands holding Chloe's so I can turn around fully without disturbing her. When I am fully turned, my heart sinks and I can feel my cheeks rise up in anger as I stare ahead at the last person I wanted to see. With that arrogant smile hidden behind two hands now falling to her front, Vanessa extends her arms out towards me an calls for me again, "Maxine."

Chloe turns around this time too as I hold on to her, glaring at Vanessa with lasers in my eyes. "Vanessa," I state without care.

This is the first time I'm pleased to see a painful look flash across her face at my saying her name outright and clearly audible for everyone there. Instantly I see Chloe take a step forward, standing in front of me with her arms fully around me, her glare directed dead on at Vanessa like missiles ready to aim at a target. Out of the corner of my eye I can see mom walk away from David towards us, ready to step in between in case something were to happen. Vanessa looks more angered than upset as her eyes focus on mine alone. Mom steps in between, closer to Chloe and me, while I see dad put his hands on Vanessa's shoulders to hold her back as well. I won't lie, I'm not opposed to a fight, but I damn sure don't want it to be here in front of Rachel.

"Excuse me," I hear Mr. Amber call from the side, "but I think it's time the both of you should be leaving. Right. Now."

"We're leaving, don't worry," I reply with anger. I look up at Chloe and say into her ear, "Chloe, let's go."

"You will come with us, Maxine," Vanessa states, her hands holding onto dad's.

I almost want to laugh at how earnest that sounds, but before I can reply, Joyce steps in and says, "I don't think so. You don't own her, Vanessa, she is an adult and she can make her own choices."

"And when did you start speaking for her?," Vanessa asks, clearly offended.

"Since I am her mother too!" Joyce says outright and loudly, shutting up everyone in the room.

Wow. I almost wish this wasn't Rachel's funeral because I would love to see a fight... Maybe Chloe is rubbing off on me. I look over to my right and see Kate looking back at me, making motions with her hands pointed towards the door. She's right: Chloe and I have to get out of here because if Vanessa isn't our problem then Mr. and Mrs. Amber are. I lightly tug on Chloe's arm and begin to guide her around the seats, trying to get out of here before we are escorted out, still listening to the argument going on.

"This isn't the place for this, Vanessa! This is a day of mourning! Show some respect!," Joyce practically shouts back at her. "If you have issues with that, kindly step outside and leave us to remember Rachel Amber in our hearts and minds!"

Vanessa steps away from dad's hands, walking up to Joyce with arrogance on her lips. "You do not tell me what I can and cannot do. Max is coming with me. Your delinquent daughter and you can kiss my-!"

I stop in my tracks, both Chloe and I gawking at the sight just as everyone else is. Without holding back, without looking twice, Joyce flattens Vanessa outright onto the isle floor with dad scrambling to try and help her up. My mouth is ajar while, out of the corner of my eye, Chloe's mouth is a gaping chasm of shock as well. People are standing up to get a better look all around us, Rachel's parents come closer to the middle isle, the look of panic rising up on their face and all I can do is stand there with Chloe.

Mom rubs her knuckles before adjusting her clothes, completely smooth and calm before she turns to Rachel's parents. "Now, I've said my peace and I will kindly leave. My regards, the loss of your child is something I could never imagine going through and I apologize for this disruption." With that said, she takes a step around Vanessa, towards David before she motions for me and Chloe to follow her towards the door.

I look over my shoulder as we step out, watching the reactions of everyone now swarming Vanessa mid funeral before Chloe steps in, guiding me out of the building quickly behind David and mom.


	42. Farewell

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regarded as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 42: Farewell  
**

* * *

 _Author's Note: I did not read any of the reviews on the previous chapter nor did I respond to any of them. I normally always respond, I didn't do it on purpose because of this chapter. And no, this is not the last chapter. Thank you!_

* * *

"Are you girls okay?" Mom asks, stopping in the middle of the parking lot to turn around and speak to us. "Max, I'm sorry I lost my temper back there."

"Damn, Mom, way to go!" Chloe praises, doing a quick little happy dance next to me.

I giggle a little bit before saying, "I can't believe you did that, but wowsers that was cool."

"No, I shouldn't have done that, but I'm tired of the way she is treating you," Mom confesses.

"I love you, mom... Joyce, seriously, thank you," I reply quickly.

Before I can think I take a step forward and hug her, feeling mom's arms wrap around me tightly. "Of course, honey. No one messes with my kids."

"I don't condone violence of any sort, but that was rather cool of you, hun," David added, his hand resting on mom's shoulder.

Joyce, inhaling a breath of air, reached out towards me, her hand grasping mine. "David and I are going to go get something to drink and then go to the cemetery."

"Oh yeah, the burial, I forgot," I reply weakly, remembering that I am no longer approved to be there and neither is Chloe. We came back, we back tracked to be here and Rachel's parents turn us away at the sight of Chloe again, it isn't fair. I reach for the back of my neck, rubbing the skin out of habit before nodding lightly. "Give Rachel our respects."

Mom steps forward and kisses me on the forehead lightly, a feather-soft kiss, before turning towards Chloe and giving her the same. With a smile, Mom turned away with David and headed towards David's car leaving Chloe and I standing alone in the center of the lot. Neither of us spoke until Chloe walked away towards the truck without me. After a moment alone, I follow her, watching her get inside the truck just as I head towards the passenger side. Opening the door, I slide in and sit there, gazing at Chloe for a while before turning away to stare at the building. I have no idea what is going through her head, but I'm worried that it might break her. I'm not as upset as Chloe, I got to say goodbye in my own way, one that I'm not sure Chloe would actually believe happened to me, but to me it was real. I don't know how Chloe will get over this, if she ever does.

I look at her, feeling my chest swell with sorrow and ask, "Chloe, are you alright?" She doesn't answer me, she keeps staring in front of her, her expression fallen in sadness. "It isn't fair. If it hadn't been for Vanessa and for Rachel's parents, you would have been able to say goodbye properly."

"Oh, I'm going to say goodbye properly, Max," Chloe responds instantly, still not looking over at me, "We are going to the burial and I'm fucking saying goodbye to Rachel. So sit back."

I didn't even begin to think to question her, I just shut up and sat back, waiting. After a while, Chloe turns the radio on and rolls the windows down, which I have been debating doing in my mind for a while. I hope Chloe isn't thinking of doing something reckless or illegal to get what she wants, I don't think she would, but when pushed to a limit I can only imagine how she will react. The longer we sit in this truck, the longer my mind starts spinning with possible criminal outcomes to this day that involve Chloe causing it and me following her into it because I'm involved. As the hour or so ticks by, eventually I start seeing people leaving the building, so I sit up and stretch a bit. Everyone is heading to the cemetery most likely which means we will be leaving soon as well.

Rachel's parents are the last to leave, her mother weeping as her father guides her to the car. Rachel must already be on her way there, then, I wonder why they didn't carry her out this way? Not that I wanted to see her casket walked out in front of us. Once they are in the car, I see Chloe shift out of the corner of my eye, her hands gripping the wheel as she sits up right, gazing out over her truck hood. After a ten minute wait, Chloe starts the truck and begins to pull out of the lot slowly, never once looking at me. My stomach is doing butterflies.

I wonder if there ever was a person to honestly say they were happy to see a cemetery? I'm not happy at all, the only plus side compared to being at a funeral home is the fact that there is room to breathe, just more bodies. I can feel myself become more uncomfortable as we approached until right before the entrance, Chloe makes a sharp turn to the right and pulls off to the side of the road completely on the other side of the cemetery. She parks the truck and starts to get out of the truck quickly. I get out, close the door and join her next to the fence, confusion washing over me. Before I say anything, Chloe takes my hands in hers and a small part of me starts to feel a little at ease.

"Okay, so, I know you are wearing a dress, but we need to get inside this fence," Chloe replies, a sheepish smile plastered on her face as she looks at me.

I look at the fence and then back into her eyes and reply, "I don't think I can climb a fence, Chloe. Why can't we go around the front?"

Chloe lets go of my hands gently and says, "Because we aren't 'allowed' there. Don't worry, I have this under control. Trust me. And no, you don't have to climb... You have to crawl, though."

"Crawl?" I ask, watching Chloe walk over to a set of bushes, pulling them away a bit to reveal a small hole in the fence and ground leading into the cemetery. Confusion instantly transform into curiosity. "How did you know that was there?"

"I... kind of... put it there," Chloe says, her hand rubbing the back of her neck. She turns to me, right hand holding back a chunk of bush, her left behind her head. "I used to visit my dad a lot, with mom, but I got kicked out once when I went by myself."

"Why?" I ask.

"Some kids followed me there and trashed the place," Chloe replies, left hand resting at her side, "I had nothing to do with it, but of course I get fucking blamed. So I made my own way in after that."

Chloe gestures for me to head inside, her face clearly asking me to go inside. As I get down on my knees and hands, dipping down with my back arched to avoid the jagged wood at the bottom, I crawl under and into a wider set of bushes that I brush away. This is signature Chloe and I can't blame her for wanting to come see William all the time. I push myself up and out of the bushes, brushing my dress, knees and hands as I hear Chloe rustle through behind me before standing up to do just as I did. I look over at Chloe who reaches over and begins to pull leaves and twigs out of my hair with an amuses smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask, the same kind of smile on my own.

"You are just hella adorable, that's all," she replies, reaching down for my hands. "Come on, Max. We have to stay out of sight at least until they place the coffin down and begin... to bury her."

I look up at her and ask, "Do they do that all right away?"

Chloe shrugs and replies, "Most cemeteries wait until everyone is gone and seal the box in a vault, some bury the box straight away. Dad got buried as soon as everyone left, but mom and me, were gone. I think it depends."

"So, what do we do until then?" I ask slowly as we walked, seeing and hearing the ceremony as we edge closer.

Chloe guides me towards a small brush of trees and bushes a fair distance away from where everyone stood; a small clearing in between the brush is where Chloe sat down, gently pulling me down with her until I sat sideways in front of her. I sit with my legs closed, stretched out before me next to Chloe's Indian style seat. "We have to wait. Fucking sucks, but-"

"We can stay an extra day here, Chloe if you want to say goodbye without getting caught," I reply calmly and quietly, my hand resting on her knee.

"May as well go for it now since we were denied saying goodbye at all," Chloe snaps in a low voice.

So we wait... I'm not sure if it's me being impatient or if the fact that time is sitting still, but the ceremony seems like it's taking forever. The minister is speaking in a low hum, that's what that sounds like to me, over the chirping birds around them. A few times he gestures towards Rachel before looking back down at his bible. Everyone seems focused on every word or they are all just day dreaming with their eyes directed at the minister. Rachel's parents are a little hunched over as they listened, her mom sobbing into a tissue still. I try to distract myself from constantly staring at them by looking at Chloe, but all we do is hold hands, drawing invisible circles on the back of our hands with our thumbs and flash long-full stares at one another.

After an hour and a half of this, people started to stand up and form a line to say one last goodbye. I can see Kate and Warren holding hands together, Dana and Juliet are side by side, Victoria and a nurse stand behind them, Blackwell students lining up behind them, followed by a few people I've never seen as well. Rachel's parents wait until everyone is gone before they say theirs. I expected theirs to take a while, they are her parents after all. I sigh and sit back again, trying to ease this sense of unnerving when I look over at Chloe who is pulling individual blades of grass out of the ground.

"Hey," I mumble, staring at her.

She doesn't look up at me, but in a low tone, mumbled, "Hmm?"

I reach over to her, putting my hand on hers to stop her from her grass pulling. Chloe looks up at me, waiting for me to talk. "Why would Rachel's parents blame you for what happened?"

Chloe snorted and grasped my hand lovingly. "What?"

"Back at the funeral, they seemed like they were upset... Like you caused her death or something," I utter out, my gaze slightly avoiding hers.

"They don't blame me for her death, Max," Chloe says quietly, "They blame me for her life."

What? How... what? I shake my head and reply, "What?"

Chloe gives me a half-ass smile and answers, "See, Rachel has always been... Rachel. That probably doesn't make a lot of fucking sense, so just listen to me for now." Chloe shifts and scoots closer to me, her hands still on mine. "When Rachel and I met, both of us were kind of in the same place emotionally. Both of us did drugs and were into some crazy shit, Max. Mom didn't know what the hell I was up too and just like Rachel's parents had no idea what the fuck she was up too."

"How did they find out?" I ask, curiously.

"I took the fall for her, once," Chloe replies, looking past me towards the burial, "Rachel and I got caught smoking on the beach by some cop asshole. She freaked, insisted that her parents would disown her if they found out about anything she did. So when her parents arrived and mom did, I confessed to all of it; told them I forced Rachel to smoke with me, that I was so upset I practically forced her to do it."

I let out a small breath of air. "You did that for her?"

"I loved her, Max, I just didn't know how much until then," Chloe replies, her voice trailing off at the end.

Oh, wow, this is new... A small, sharp pain hits me, making me wince a little, quietly, out of Chloe's sight. Of all times in the world for me to feel jealous, this is not the most appropriate time, Max. I take a hard swallow, let a small sigh and ask, "What happened after that?"

"We couldn't see each other for months," Chloe states, "We still snuck out and met up at American Rust, we still smoked and shit, but we were closer than ever. Ever since then, Rachel's parents have hated me and blamed all of Rachel's problems on me... I became the reason Rachel's life sucked hard."

"Rachel didn't think so," I reply softly. I honestly don't know what to say, I just feel really bad for her.

"I'd like to think that," Chloe replies, looking back over at the burial, "They're leaving."

I look to my right and see Rachel's parents walking off, leaving the grave slowly. There is a man there, further back, next to the fence, standing there with a dog, looking at Rachel's grave. I've never seen him before... I turn to Chloe who is looking in the same direction I am and gives a flash of a small smile. Looking at me, she says, "Frank." I turn back to the man... I don't remember if I've seen him before or not... Frank, of course... He probably wasn't approved to be there either... Three outcasts in the eyes of a girls parents, yet we there are the closest ones to her heart. He walks over to the grave as soon as her parents are out of sight and reaches into his jacket for something. A flash of a small square piece of something shines in the sun as he sets it down. Frank reaches for his wrist and unties his bracelet, putting it next to whatever he put on the mound. I feel bad for him... I don't even know him and I feel horrible. After a moment of looking down, he waves his hand at the dog and they walk off towards the entrance. I'm not sure if I will ever see him again, so I hope his heart heals.

Now we just have to wait for the grave to be filled in. I'm not sure how long it actually takes, still feeling baffled that they do it immediately after. I just realized that this is the longest I've stayed in or near a cemetery without squirming. As I watch the men throw dirt down my mind wonders to the dream or vision I had of Rachel after I hit my head. Rachel was right, Chloe did need me, more than I even realized. That thought alone makes me glad I'm here still with her, being here so she can say goodbye properly.

We wait another twenty minutes after the guys disappeared before standing up and stepping out of the brush. Instantly, my hand is taken in hers as she steps forward, glancing around quickly for any sight of people near by. Together we walk carefully as fast as we can, both of us have our heads turning in each direction as we cross the clearing of graves and tombstones. It takes like three minutes to get there, but before we even reach Rachel's grave, Chloe slows down significantly to a slow stride until she stands right in front of the mount of dirt filling up a six foot hole in the ground. Our hands disconnect and I stop, watching Chloe carefully, watching her face just shatter as she stares down at the grave.

A few steps over, I stand next to her, looking down at the tombstone I am struck with a huge wave of sadness. That moment in the funeral home was the last time I will actually see her physical face ever. Looking down at the dirt, the cold stone standing firm with her name engraved permanently into it, I feel so empty... as though part of me is down there with her. A part of me is and always will be... I turn to Chloe and I begin to cry at her expression. I can't imagine what she is feeling at this moment. William's death broke her and Rachel's ripped the wound open again. So much of Chloe is left down there with Rachel that I don't know if I am capable of being enough to fill that hole in her heart. Chloe has already filled mine; she is my best friend and the love of my life. I reach for her hand and grasp it in mine, taking a step to the side so I can hold her arm against me, my head resting on her shoulder. There isn't anything I can say or do to help her now, except be here.

"When Rachel and I first met," Chloe begins, slowly, trying hard to not cry her words out, "I was sitting out front of the junkyard, holding my knees, debating going inside, but I was too fucking afraid." Chloe takes a breath of air in between her words while I listen intently. "Rachel saw me sitting there. She came over and looked at me with a strange look. I asked her what she was looking at, but she said simply, "You are the most beautiful broken girl I've ever seen." She sat down and talk to me for... an hour? Maybe two hours?... We met there every day after school for weeks before we both had the guts to walk into that yard and claim our own hide out."

I smile softly and reply in a whisper, "It's like she appeared to you when you needed someone the most."

"Are you saying Rachel is my guardian angel?" Chloe asks, a very small chuckle through the tears.

"Maybe not a guardian angel," I reply, squeezing her arm, "but someone to help you mend your heart."

After a moment, I feel Chloe pull her arm away and wrap it around me, pulling me closer to her, holding onto me as though I will disappear. "When Rachel left me for Frank, I felt so broken, like I wasn't good enough for her anymore. For the longest time I was in pain and I just didn't care about feeling anything anymore, even when we became friends again."

I turn to look up at her and I ask, "What changed?"

Chloe chuckles and looks down at me, her right arm wrapping around my front, squeezing me to her. "You did, duh!... If you want to get all sappy and metaphorical and shit, then I guess... In some way, maybe Rachel knew that she wasn't enough to heal my heart anymore."

"Are you saying I am?" I ask, a small balloon of joy swelling inside of me.

"You think Rachel was sent to me, from whatever the fuck wanted to waste their time helping me," Chloe replies sternly, "What if she sent you in her place?"

"That's a bold statement, Chloe, I'm flattered," I reply slightly breathless.

We both look back and stare down for a while in silence... Eventually, Chloe sighs loudly before reaching up to wipe her face of tears. I pull back so she can, standing alone with my hands folded... I owe so much to Rachel, now more than ever. I owe her this... Chloe and I, she made this happen. Rachel gave me friendship, love, and she guided me to romance. She did all of these things for Chloe and for Frank... I miss you so much, Rachel. I reach up to wipe a tear away when I feel Chloe's hand on my shoulder, slightly squeezing me, her warm palm a pleasing touch to my cool skin. I look at her to see her looking past the grave, a bit further into the distance.

"Did you see that?" Chloe asks quickly. "Max, tell me you saw that?"

I look where she is, but all I see is more of the cemetery. "See what?"

"There... there was a deer.. over there, by that rock," Chloe replies, her hand sliding off my shoulder. "It was looking at me."

I look around at the fence surrounding the cemetery before looking back at Chloe. "If there were any, they would come from over there, where we were, Chloe, but I didn't see any deer today."

Chloe's mouth hangs ajar, trying to speak, but finding no words. I look again, harder this time, just incase I missed it myself... I still don't see anything. Chloe reaches for her neck, scratching it before saying, "Max, I know I saw something."

"Are you sure?" I ask quietly, a small amount of fear at an angry response erupting from her.

"Yes, I'm sure," Chloe says, turning to me, her hands reaching for my shoulders. "It was a doe, not a baby, but not an adult either... It had a lighter brown fur to it, soft eyes, graceful... It kept looking at me, looking as though it was nodding towards me... Have I lost it?"

The first thoughts that pop into my head are exhaustion and upset causing stress, but something held me back. I instantly thought back to my dream, my last goodbye to Rachel, the way everything looked so vivid and real, as though she were there without actually being there. I could claim all the logical reasoning I want, but what if Chloe is seeing something too, something I can't see and she can't explain? How could I argue that with her when I've experienced this too. Then I do something I don't think she was expecting... I smile at her, warmly, hopefully with understanding in my eyes. I place my hands on hers, holding them as I gaze into her eyes.

"Let's go home?" I ask politely. "And we can talk about your deer... Seriously, I mean it."

Chloe nods and together we begin to walk back to our 'entrance' in silence.


	43. Keeping a Promise

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regarded as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 43: Keeping a Promise  
**

* * *

The ride back to Chloe's is a silent one... I think Chloe is still trying to process the deer she saw while I'm processing her and the day in general. I'm worried about her... I know she's upset, even if she hides it, and I'm afraid of her breaking down over this even though she hasn't yet. I need to figure something out to help her, I can't let her just be swallowed by this. Think, Max, if I were Chloe and I just went through all of this, again... what would I want? What would make me feel better? I turn to her, watching her lean her head in her hands as she drives on, pulling into the driveway eventually... I have an idea, but I'm not sure if that's what she needs.

Once we get back, Chloe and I go inside, heading straight upstairs. I doubt Chloe is hungry, I know I'm not at all... I just need to relax and take this dress off. The idea of taking it off, in my head, is associated with stripping away the feel of death from me. Chloe makes her way into her room first, not wasting anytime stripping her formal clothes off at all. By the time I get inside and close the door, she is already putting on a pair of blue sweats and a tank top. Right as she gets done, I hesitate at first to undress, but Chloe didn't turn around, so I pulled on the same t-shirt I wore before and a pair of shorts she had in her dresser. I want to break the silence and hear more about her deer.

"So, Chloe-" I begin, but am cut off right away.

"Max, I'm not crazy," Chloe states, turning around towards me, "I saw a deer looking right at me and when I turned to you it was fucking gone."

I finish adjusting my clothes as I turn back towards her, a smile on my face, "I believe you. Things like that happen, sometimes we see things that others can't."

Chloe's expression turned to slight confusion, "Like some paranormal x-files bullshit?"

I chuckle and reply, "Maybe not that extreme."

"I'm not crazy," Chloe responds instantly.

"Chloe, I know you aren't," I say calmly with my arms held out to her. Chloe walks towards her bed and sits on the edge, back facing towards me, her head in her hands. I turn and sit on the edge of the bed, looking over my left shoulder at her. I take a deep breath and begin to speak in a low tone. "I... I saw something when... I hit my head getting out of the dorms."

Chloe turns her head towards me, but doesn't look at me directly. "Like what?"

I sigh and reply, my left hand cradled in my right, "I saw... Rachel. I woke up in front of Blackwell and Rachel was there. She wanted to apologize and she said she loved us both. She wanted to make sure I was there for you." Chloe doesn't say anything at all, but turns her head away from me, staring ahead of her. I remain still, gazing at her, struggling to think of something to say to make her happy. "Rachel wants you to be happy, Chloe." Still, not a word is uttered from her lips. I just... want to hold her.

I smile and hoist my legs up on the bed, turning my body around so I can push myself on my knees. I crawl across the bed towards Chloe, my arms slide under hers and around her waist as I nuzzle my nose at the back of her neck. Chloe's giggling can be felt vibrating through me, causing me to giggle against her. There you go, Max, you got this, just do what comes natural. Turning my head, I kiss the back of her neck gently, leading a small trail down in between her shoulder blades before blowing raspberries against her. A huge laugh erupts from her as she leans in to me, her head tilting back against my head as she does. With a little hoist, I get closer so she's in between my knees, my body against hers as I play nibble, continuing the laughter as long as I can. My arms slide back, my hands retreating to her sides as I start to tickle her waist which... is probably the best decision I've made all night.

Instant squirms erupt as Chloe laughs and says, "Max?! Hahh, Max, stop! Ah!"

Against her neck, I nuzzle my nose again and reply, "Never."

"Max! Ahahaah!" Chloe replies, squirming and twitching in my arms, pressing herself against me with her hands trying to catch mine. She almost catches my bad hand, but I pulled my left hand away to quickly. "Stop! Stop! Hahah!"

"I didn't know you were so ticklish," I reply, raising my head so I can lean over her more as her body bent down, "You are very sensitive for a punk."

Chloe's body is curling together, her knees pressing against her as she's slowly lowering under me. "Ahahah! You made me this way you dork! Hahah, Max, please!"

I have her where I want her, yet some how, Chloe manages to lower herself down with her head against my stomach, looking up at me, her hands grab my forearms and hold them firmly in her hands. With some struggle, I break free, but Chloe wraps her arms around my waist and pulls, making me tumble forward a little before she flips me over on my left side. Before I know it, I'm on my side rolling onto my back, Chloe re-positions herself so she is leaning over me, her arms bracing mine to my sides. I can't stop laughing and neither can she.

"That was easier to do than I thought," Chloe says with her cocky grin completely plastered across her face.

"I had the upper hand though!" I wail as I squirm under her.

Chloe chuckles and replies, "You did and I fucking flipped you Maxipad!"

I rolled my eyes and stopped moving, laying there looking into her eyes with with a smile on my own face. I make a childish pouty face to her and reply, "Not fair."

Chloe, still laughing a little, leans down towards me, presses her lips to my nose and gives me a light kiss before pulling back again. "No pouts... and I'll let you have the upper hand."

"That's no fun, you won't even struggle to get it back," I reply, playfully hitting her.

"What can I say, the idea of you in control of me is both adorable and kind of a turn on," Chloe replies quickly.

Me in control? Hmm, that's an interesting thing to ponder. Looking up at her I'm just washed over by how beautiful she is in this moment, smiling and a little flustered. I smile back brightly back, my left hand finding her right, intertwining our fingers together as she leans over me with her arm propping her up over. You know, she calls me a dork, but the expression on her face right now is like the dorkiest child grin I've ever seen and I'm enjoying it so much. In my attempt to amuse her, I ended up being overwhelmingly amused and I"m just laying here looking at her.

"What are you thinking about?" Chloe asks me softly, tracing shapes on the back of my hand.

I let out a small breath of air and reply, "You... You make me happy."

Chloe looks at me, her right eyebrow rises as her grin does before saying, "Yeah? I better be making you happy or I need my ass kicked."

"I'll kick your ass for you if you want," I offer.

"You would enjoy that to fucking much," she says softly, "You make me happy, so I should probably repay you, huh?" Wait, what? Chloe pulls her hand away from mine and puts her hands on my sides. Before I know it, she starts tickling me and I instantly react; I begin to squirm as fits of laughter break through my mouth. "Yeah! Take it, Max!"

"Chloe, No, Stop it! Ahahah!" I squeal, my body trying to roll, but I am halted by Chloe's left arm. "Hahaha, Chloe! Chloe!"

"I love it when you shout my name, Maxie," Chloe replies, increasing the amount of pressure in her tickles. "You won't get out of this."

I try to roll over, to turn against her arm, but it isn't working. I can see this is going to be a challenge, damn it. I'm laughing hard, I can feel my stomach start to tense more and more while Chloe is showing clear enjoyment here. Come on, Max, think... I push my upper body up from the bed with my right arm and with my left I wrap it over her chest, around her neck and pull Chloe over my middle, her left arm no longer bound to the bed. It almost looks like an arm-lock, but the crappiest version of one ever. Chloe goes silent for a moment while I hold her over my stomach until I push more until her shoulders are pressed against the bed, giving me enough room to wiggle my lower half out from under her. YES! Advantage!

Wasting no time, I instantly push myself up, grabbing Chloe's forearms in each of my hands and press her down, my knees going on opposite sides of her. I put all of my body weight in holding her down because I know Chloe, I know she's going to try to over power me immediately. Not today, Price. Just as I predict, Chloe struggles a little bit, but I'm holding on pretty well and she can't flip me. Hah! Ha ha! There's no stopping that cocky smile from overpowering my face, I'm milking this, and the expression of mild shock mixed with amusement on her face is so worth it.

"Damn, Max," Chloe replies slightly breathless. "I get it, you win. I underestimated you."

"Fatality," I hum through my lips as I lower down a little to look into her eyes.

"Does that mean you are going to finish me?" she asks with a small sparkle in her eyes.

Instincts take over. I lower down further, putting some of my weight on her forearms, until our faces are within inches of each other. Chloe leans forward to kiss me, but I back away a little, to her shock and my amusement. With a light shake of my head, I nod for her to lay her head back down as I slide her arms behind her head, switching my hands up so that I am holding onto her wrists with my right hand. Chloe's head falls on the back of my hand as I rest more of my body weight on my right forearm, resting my body on Chloe softly. Chloe is watching me carefully, her arrogance depleted, here eyes curious. I take a deep breath, swallow a bit of air in my throat, and gaze at her with my mouth ajar.

Going in for the kill shot, I lay a soft kiss on her lips, my eyes never breaking contact with her as I stare deeply in to them. Chloe instantly kisses me back, lifting her head in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but I pull black slightly, my forehead pressing against hers to lower her head back down. Hold your own, Max, hold it. I kiss her gently again, soft and quick, feeling her breath on my face send instant wake up signals to my body. This eye contact is getting intense, it's lighting me a blaze and it feels like we are looking into one another soul again. Intoxicating... so consuming and I want all of it. With a dip down, I kiss her, this time my lips stay there, and a low hum of desire seeps through barely audible. Again, Chloe leans up towards me to deepen the kiss, but I press her head back down against my hand, breaking our eye contact as I leave a small bite against her lower lip.

I feel the pressure of her hips pressing up against me as our kiss enhances, her tongue dancing like air against my lips before I welcome Chloe inside. My left hand slides up to her waist and presses her hips down to the bed before I let my hand slide up to her hip, resting there, feeling her body heat tingle through me. A small groan escapes her... Such a wonderful sound... She's getting annoyed not being able to move, her body is trying to resist me and press against me, but I'm not having it... I love it though. As her hips try to rise again, I press my hips down against her using the rest of my body weight which only entices another moan from her.

Pulling away out of the kiss, I rest my forehead against her, my gaze meeting hers again; both of as are breathing heavier than before, our lips puffy, Chloe panting for more just as I apply more pressure to hold her head down with mine. I lift my left hand against her hip, my fingers dancing to the hem of her tank, seeking heated skin against my finger tips desperately. Once I feel her, Chloe moans, squirming against my hold on her, her needy eyes half closed as she looks at me. I may not know fully what I'm doing, but I know what that look means. With my palm against her stomach, I slowly slide my left knee and place it in between her legs, against her core with my hips still pressed against her. My hips move on their own as they apply pressure, grinding against her slowly, giving her enough lenience to press against my hips and knee at the same time. The noise she emits is exhilarating to me, I want to lean down to her and smother her in kisses, but I resist purposely. With our eyes locked onto one another, I grind against her, watching her face as she begins to melt underneath me, listening to the sounds of her heavy panting, groaning, moaning as she struggles to not close her eyes, but her body isn't in her control anymore.

My hand travels her stomach, leaving small circles as a trail around her navel, softly feeling every bit of skin i can. She's so soft and smooth, I'm losing my head just thinking about how she feels under my hand. Chloe's hips are trying to buck against me so hard, it's making it harder for me respond. Somehow she struggles enough to kiss me hard and I cannot pull away from it this time, I can only lose myself in it. I let my hand travel from one side to another, feeling small bumps from scars get lost under the feel smooth, mark-less skin, before I travel up a little more just under her chest, resting my hand right there to feel her internal struggle as the beating of her heart thumps and thuds against me.

Her breathing is ragged, her moaning increased against my lips, she's whining and groaning in my mouth. I'm moaning too because just listening to her and feeling her react is such a high I never expected to feel. There is something so much more intense about this than when we were together before, except as much as I want this, my needs aren't the point here. I want Chloe to feel this, to feel all of this, to give her all of this and me.

With a small wave of hesitation, our lips still heavily connected, I release her hands from behind her head, ready to apply more of my body weight on her if she tries to turn the tables. Her left and wraps around my neck gently, holding me to her, while her right hand finds my left, holding it with such care. After a moment, I feel my hand traveling lower under hers and... I can't be bothered fight it. The hem of her pants hits my finger tips before she lets my hand go, traveling her fingers onto my forearm before latching a light grip there. I pause my and for a moment, my eyes fluttering open to look at Chloe, seeing the wave of need call from her gaze before I pursue further. I lighten up on the pressure from my hips as I slide my fingers under the hem, taking my time, feeling smooth skin turn to slick under my fingertips.

Oh dog, Chloe needs this... and clearly I'm doing a good job, so kudos to me... It's not the time for that, Max, not the time.

I barely, barely, barely touches at all, my hand just sliding on top and hovering there when Chloe releases an extremely loud moan against me, a muffled cry of my name through my lips and hers as her left arm pulls me closer to her. Her right hand grip tightens as she tries to press my hand against her and I willingly let it happen. Without any pressure or movement from me, Chloe's body reacts on her own: her hips moving under me, her hand holding mine in place, her arm wrapping me up in her pleasure, her lips and tongue not knowing what the hell is going on because she's so breathy, heavy, panting louder, moaning muffled sounds that sound like my name against me. Our eye contact is broken, but our physical contact is so tight. It's taking everything in me to not get lost in this, to not completely fall apart and need this myself as I watch Chloe get so close... so close.

Her hand is in my hair now, her hips buck against me and her head tilts back, away from my forehead. I can feel her body tremble under me; Chloe begins to shake under me as she releases the loudest wail of cry I've heard yet as her hips lock with pressure against me and her back arched. I'm breathing so heavy as I watch Chloe release everything in front of me and all I can do is hold her with my right hand sliding under her upper body more. I dare not move my other hand, not yet.

For minutes, slowly, Chloe starts to melt back down under me until finally she is limp, breathing with exhaustion, her head resting against my neck. I pull my hand back, wiping it against my own shirt before I grab Chloe with both arms and hold her close to me, rolling on my side so I can slide my legs around her too. Chloe can't even hold me back yet so I just snuggle against her, listening to her breathing and her heart beat die down. It takes a little while before I feel Chloe move again, her arms sliding around my waist slowly, pulling me as close as she could get me to her.

"Max...," she whispers against my neck, "... Max, you-"

I let out a small giggle and reply, "No. It's for you, Che... It was all for you."

Chloe's hand is in my hair again, tangling her fingers at the back of my neck. "I love you, Max... Never let me go."

"Absolutely never," I reply instantly, kissing her neck too.

The world is a mess for us right now, but in this moment, let us sleep and worry about everything tomorrow... I can't ever let Chloe know I thought that, she will tease me.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The next chapter is underway immediately after, it will not take as long to release. Thank you guys for the love and patience._


	44. Magical Max

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story, until then it will be rated T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) than please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 44: Magical Max**

* * *

 _"Psst... Max, wakey-wakey,"_ I hear whisper into my ear, my heart beginning to flutter awake at the sound. My eyes start the struggle of opening up for the day, but I soon realize how tired I am; feeling the invisible weight of exhaustion weigh my body down on this bed. Why am I so tired? Maybe everything is catching up to me... Of course, just as Chloe decides to wake me up before I'm ready. What if I ignore her and just concentrate on falling back to sleep? It won't work, but I'm going to do it anyway.

 _"Maxine, wake up now!"_ I hear again in my ear and before I can respond a groan just rumbles out of my mouth. _"Don't growl at me, poochie, get your hella sexy ass up."_

I groan again as I stretch one eye open to look at Chloe's morning face peering down at me, getting ready to say something else about me waking up. I groan out, "You can't compliment me and command me at the same time."

"You woke up enough to speak to me, there for I can," Chloe states proudly.

"I feel like I've been asleep for months," I say as I begin to stretch, forcing my body to fully wake up now.

The sheets rustle against Chloe's movement as she steps to the side of her bed and kneels down next to me, her head resting on her hands right next to the pillow where my head resides currently. I roll my head over to look at her, our eyes locking again, but I'm focused on the slowly increasing grin on her face. Oh geez, what could you be thinking about now? I reach my arm up towards her face and brush a few strands of hair away from her eyes as Chloe reaches up to grab my hand tightly in hers. Hmm... she's warm.

"What?" I mumble with a grin to her.

Chloe looks almost on the verge of laughter when she replies softly, "I was just thinking about you and your lovely magic fingers."

Then... like a truck smashing into a brick wall... I remember what happened last night. My face flushes instantly, I can feel the heat radiate as though I were sun flares just emitting immense embarrassing heat. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot about that... How did I forget about that? My left hand falls to my face, covering my eyes as I struggle to pull my right hand back to do the same thing, but Chloe won't let me go.

"Don't be embarrassed," Chloe replies with giggles. "Being hella amazing is no reason to be embarrassed."

"Oh my dog, Chloe, can we not talk about it?" I ask, muffled, through my hand.

Chloe lets go of my hand in order to reach up to my face, resting her hand on the bruise on my cheek. "Aww, is someone embarrassed because they have spirit fingers?"

That was it. I sat up and turned away from her, listening to her laugh as I tried to hold back my own. "Chloe, come on."

The bed shifts under me until I feel two long arms wrap around my body like a vice grip. Just... just give in, Max, you aren't going to win or escape this. I tilt my head back and look up into those teasing eyes of my girlfriends and just bust in laughter with her. Fuck it. Look how happy she is? Me and my spirit fingers have done a good job then and that makes me happy. Chloe leans down and gives me a small kiss on my lips, sealing some of the laughter inside again... At least I won the tickle fight.

Chloe smirks and says softly to me, "Since last night was magical because of you, I feel like I should tell you something."

Oh god... What? My face falls a little as I utter, "What?"

"You're a wizard, Maxy," Chloe whispers through her grin.

My eyes roll as she squeezes me tighter. "You know you are going to have to stop making terrible jokes eventually? You can't make that many about our night last night."

"Don't challenge me, I'll fucking out do myself," Chloe says, nuzzling her nose into my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I ask out loud, slowly rolling my eyes over to the laptop on the desk. "Do you have your phone near you?"

Chloe hums before replying against my skin, "It's six'ish in the morning."

"Why are we up so early?" I ask.

"Because we need to get on the road so we don't hit a shit load of bullshit traffic," Chloe replies, lifting her head up to rest her chin on my shoulder. "We probably will still hit traffic, but I'm taking mom's advice and trying to be smart about this shit."

Hmm... I feel like I've woken up into a dream rather than from one. We are leaving Arcadia together for our own little lives together as a couple. I feel a little better about this decision. The worst part is leaving everyone, but new things, new experiences, is something I need and could use. Anywhere with Chloe is where I want to be; if Chloe came out and said that she wanted to join the circus and travel all over the U. S. as a lion tamer, I would follow her if I had to dress up as the lion. Plus the idea of an art college for not just me, for both of us, on top of our own place is exciting.

Leaving mom, Kate, Dana, Juliet, Warren, and dad behind stinks... even Rachel... I will even miss Victoria. I'll miss Dad more than I will miss Vanessa for sure, but one day that could change... She may be a raging bitch, but she is my biological mother and hopefully that means somewhere she has a heart somewhere in there. I will miss school, kind of, but I know I will enjoy this new school more. Well, I hope I will. There's no Mark Jefferson there, but it's all apart of new life experiences.

Then there's Chloe; our relationship has become so personal and intimate in such a short time, and I've already agreed to marry her. I feel like this will be good for us, time to build and grow even closer to each other. I still can't believe that Chloe and I are engaged on top of about to live together. Oh we are so going to butt heads and be stubborn over stupid things, but I'm looking forward to the journey. I just hope I'm good enough for her, that she's making the right decision by loving me, because I know in my heart that Chloe is right for me. I have no doubt about it. Hopefully, after last night, Chloe doesn't ever want to let me go. Hah. That's it, laugh at your own jokes, Max.

I let out a sigh before tapping Chloe's arms with my fingers. "Alright, let's go."

Chloe releases her arm grip on me and crawls backwards off the bed. I stand up and turn to see Chloe pulling out and handing me a set of clothes she left behind in her closet. I take them from her so she can get dressed. With every piece of clothing I feel as though I'm putting on something familiar even though I've never wore this shirt or these tattered jeans before. A glance over my shoulder shows Chloe throwing jeans on, but the same top from the funeral yesterday. I bet she's going to change once we get to the truck. Once we are both settled, we pack up anything we brought in and headed out of the room with a glance back into the emptiness. Chloe shut the door behind us, it only felt right if she closed it.

I get downstairs before Chloe so I wait at the bottom for her with my stuff in my hands. Chloe walks across the hall to mom and David's room quickly before doubling back towards the stairs. I throw her a curious look before she reaches the bottom, but Chloe walks past me and towards the living room couch. With a loom over the back of the couch, Chloe leans over quickly before standing back upright. Mom must have fell asleep down here or her and David had a fight. Chloe turns towards me and starts walking back down the hall. I nod to her gently before turning to head outside.

It's way to early for this chilly air stuff. The sun is still rising in the sky, the world around is is dimly lit, everything is pretty quiet still and it looks like today is going to be a beautiful day. We walk towards the back end of the truck to put our stuff in one of many bags or areas back there; when I say 'we' I mean Chloe, of course. She is already up there before I can attempt to do it, ruffling through our stuff to find a place for everything. After a moment, she turns to me to grab my stuff as I stretch a little bit to reach her. Once she grabs my stuff, she turns to put them away in one of the further back bags. After a few minutes of watching her shift through to keep her balance, Chloe jumps down from the back and tosses a shirt at my face. Fumbling to remove it, I look at the fabric of it in my arms and smile up at her before sliding it over me. When I wear this flannel now, I feel as though Rachel is like holding me in a hug, like everything is going to be okay.

"You looked cold," Chloe says quickly before removing her funeral shirt over her head. My eyes watch her as she tosses them back and slides into a black tank top. Wow, just bold enough to strip in public yet got shy the other day when I asked her to dress like a guy. "Let's get going."

I turn to walk towards the passengers side of the truck when Chloe runs around the front to wave me towards her. I look at her strangely and ask, "What are you doing?"

"Come here," Chloe says, reaching for my hand.

I walk forward, my right hand extending out towards hers as she pulls me towards the front of the steps again. "Che?"

Chloe pulls me closer before she lets go of my hand and wraps her arm around my neck. I flash her a curious brow before she raises her right hand and holds it up and out higher than our heads. I look and see my camera in her hand. I smile as I wrap my arms around her waist and look towards the camera. Chloe rests her head on mine, looks towards the camera and snaps a shot of us quickly.

"That was impulsive of you," I reply, still holding on to her, "But I'm not complaining."

Chloe chuckles, takes the photo and holds it in front of us, and replies, "Well, I have this crazy fucking idea that when we won't look like this in a few years."

"We won't look like what? Happy?" I ask feeling concerned.

"No, silly, we will just look happier as the years go by," Chloe replies, leaning in to kiss my forehead. "This is just the photo of the rest of our hella awesome life together."

I smile at her and reply, "You are getting really sappy, I'm rubbing off on you too much."

"If rubbing off means that Jedi, mind-melting, force using magic stuff you did to me last night," Chloe says climbing into the drivers side of the truck, "then I will be the sappiest bitch you will ever have the honor of saying 'I do' to."

I open the door and hoist myself upwards into the truck laughing at my silly foul-mouthed girlfriend, feeling so incredibly lucky and embarrassed yet again... She was really pulling strings to make that comment funny. "I feel like I'm ruining your joke telling as well."

"Hey... hey," Chloe replies, looking at me sharply, "Don't get all confident and sassy with me. You can't ruin my hella skills, Max."

"Apparently, with these magic fingers, I can," I add in smoothly. Words can't describe how smooth I feel after saying that, so much that I didn't even look at Chloe in the eye because I was grinning at myself so much.

Chloe laughs, grabs the steering wheel and replies, "You are so cute when you think you are funny."

"Fuck you," I reply, nudging her shoulder.

This ride is going to be so much fun.


	45. Drive

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex-girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story until then it will be rated, T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation, Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please, by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) then please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 45: Drive**

* * *

Cool air lightly pushes against my forehead sending a small shiver powerful enough to wake me up from a slumber I am not even aware I was in. My vision comes in to focus as I sigh, feeling my body come to life slowly to absorb the world around me: the wind hitting my hair, the pressure of my cheek against the glass window half open, the hazy view of trees and cars zooming past my eyes, my back cuddled by old seat cushions, arms wrapping around my waist, my butt completely asleep underneath me, a small acoustic tune with a beat humming in my ear, and the smell of nicotine mixed with coffee hitting my nostrils. After a moment of deep breathing, I let a yawn escape me while I experiment stretching my body without actually stretching, like trying to stretch my arm without unwrapping it from my side. Light makes me blink, dawning on me that it is the sun giving me a wake-up call. I focus my ears to the song on the radio as I unravel my arms to push myself back into a sitting position.

 _"I want you by my side so that I never feel alone again_  
 _They've always been so kind but now they've brought you away from me_  
 _I hope they didn't get your mind, your heart is too strong, anyway_  
 _We need to fetch back the time they have stolen from us"_

I feel my shoulders push against the cushion as the back of my head rests against it too, my eyes blinking to adjust to the morning light as my hands rest on my lap. I find myself staring at the ceiling of the truck for a moment, absent-mindedly counting little rust holes and strange markings without meaning to focus on them at all. It's at this moment I realize how empty I feel, not in an emotionally distressing way, but in a pleasantly stress-free way. I am not thinking of Vanessa, I am not thinking of Rachel's passing, I am not thinking about leaving Arcadia or of leaving my friends, I am not focused on any sore or ache on my body, but in fact, I am focusing on nothing... It is wonderful. To not feel the weight of pressure or unhappiness on you is a very strange feeling to me and it is something I could get used too. This emptiness is consuming me for the moment, so I continue to focus on the song, the soft indie beat with surprising kicks not wanting to leave this moment.

 _"I want you_  
 _We can bring it on the floor. Never danced like this before._  
 _We don't talk about it_  
 _Dancing on, do the boogie all night long_  
 _Stoned in paradise. Shouldn't talk about it_  
 _Shouldn't talk about it"_

"Finally awake I see," a soothingly familiar voice echoes through the tune, drowning out most other sensations I am experiencing, replacing them with the warmth of joy rising through my wind-chilled body. With a smile on my face, I roll my head to the left until my eyes focus on a familiar shade of blue on top of my lovely girlfriend's head. Chloe turns to me quickly with a smirk and says, "Thank fuck you are, I was getting tired of your snoring dude."

I groan out as I stretch my arms above my head, squinting my eyes as I reply, "I don't snore."

"Hah, sure you don't," Chloe replies with laughter, "your mouth is just naturally good at rock-crushing so you decided to practice all morning."

Make fun of me all you want, Che, but you have met your match in me. My arms drop back down to my lap as I say, "And I thought I didn't have any talent at all."

Chloe snorts in reply to me, leaning her head on her left hand, resting against the door. "The day you have no talent is the day I become a princess."

"You can be my princess if you want," I ask quietly with sarcasm.

"So sappy in the morning... Go back to sleep," Chloe replies.

As I roll my eyes, I can't help but find myself staring at Chloe again. She is such a damn dork, but I love that she is my damn dork. All those wisecracks and sarcastic jokes only add to her amazing sexiness. Yes, I am aware of how sappy I am in the morning, but it feels so right. My smile hasn't diminished from my face, it is stuck there as though I rubbed glue all over my face and threw a macaroni smile together there. The weird thing about my little staring all the time is that I think Chloe is getting used to it because whenever I do it like I am now, she purposely gives me a small smirk and tilts her head towards the opposite side. I know we have a weird little mind-reading thing going, but damn, Chloe, am I that predictable? Two can play at this game too.

Immediately I adjust my whole body position, pushing myself a little towards Chloe as I lean in and across the truck, extending my body towards her face. I get as close to her cheek as I can and leave a small kiss there that lingers for a moment before I fall backward into my seat. An instant blush rises on her cheeks just as the small shock of victory rises in mine. Didn't see that coming, did you? Next Chloe will start calling me 'Mushy Max' if I keep this up. To be honest, I would rather have Chloe pull over so I can kiss her for much longer, but we have a destination at hand and a long journey together, so why rush?

"That's a good 'good morning' gift," Chloe mutters, lifting her head from her hand as she switches her hands on the steering wheel, "I have coffee here for you, Max, if you need it."

"When did you get coffee?" I ask, looking down as I reach for the styrofoam cup near me.

Chloe shrugs and replies, "About twenty minutes before you woke up, I decided I really needed some fucking java to wake my ass up so we don't crash and burn."

"Smart," I reply, holding the cup up to my mouth. The smooth scent of vanilla bean fills my nose as I take a sip, wincing a bit at the heat, but enjoying the warmth run down my mouth and into my throat. I swallow and say, "Good choice."

I stare ahead of me, watching the cars in front of us go by as the background scenery comes into view slowly. Next to me the subtle sound of Chloe scratching her arm pulls my focus towards her again. Chloe looks over at me and utters in almost a whisper, "So... how is... your face?"

It takes me a second to process, but still my answer is, "What?"

Chloe looks back at the road quickly and asks me again, "Your face? You know, where I... how is it?"

Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that. My left hand immediately reaches up to my cheek, the slight pressure sending the very smallest amount of pain possible as a reminder of what happened. This is the first time I have acknowledged my face in a while. As I pull my hand away, I immediately grab my left hand with my right and examine it, slightly squeezing the marks my teeth left on my skin, sending of some harsher pain signals through my arm. With everything else going on lately, I forgot I am injured, but I can barely feel the pain anymore. Then my hand reaches for my heart, feeling a small soreness from my chest as I apply pressure. I have a tattoo too. Damn, Max, how long did you sleep for that you forgot about all of this? My hands return to my lap as I look over at Chloe, a smile still painted on me.

"I'm fine," I reply softly, "I don't even feel pain in my face."

"Good," Chloe says with a sigh, "I still feel so fucking bad about that, Max."

I chuckle a little and reply, "I wouldn't expect you to feel any different, but I am truly fine. I am Super Max, remember?"

"Don't get cocky on me, Caulfield," Chloe says with a slight fist-nudge against my shoulder.

"You can't call me that anymore, it's 'Price' now, same as you," I say, my right hand resting over the spot on my shoulder Chloe bumped.

"I guess you can say the 'Caulfield' remark has been... 'Maxed' out?" Chloe asks with a grin.

My eyes roll twice. "That was bad."

Chloe shrugs and says, "Whatevs, still works."

"The only thing that is irritating me is my tattoo," I say, my hand reaching for my butterfly again when I feel Chloe push my hand back down. "What?"

"Don't itch it," says Chloe, her hand still holding mine, "Itching has a chance of ruining the ink. Just pretend it's like a sunburn you can't touch for now... With nasty plasma and shit."

"Delicious," I reply with full one hundred percent sarcasm.

As I reach for Chloe's hand, she pulls her hand back to reach for the radio. After a moment of flipping songs on the track list, Chloe switches the dash back to the radio and takes the cd out of the slot. She shuffles trying to put the disk back while pulling out another, meanwhile I am listening to the radio, realizing how long it has been since I listened to any mainstream stuff in a while. Yet the song on the radio is very familiar, in fact, I haven't heard it since I was playing hockey the last year I was in Seattle, it was a song that a teammate played all the time before a game since he was a huge fan of New Found Glory.

 _"As the world explodes we fall out of it_  
 _And we can't let go because this will not go away_  
 _There's a house built out in space_  
 _I can't see that thief that lives inside of your head_  
 _But I can be some courage at the side of you bed_  
 _I don't know what's happening and I can't pretend_  
 _But I can be your, be your..."_

Eventually, I think Chloe gives up blindly searching for the moment as I watch her rest her arm back on her leg, sitting back further into her seat. I am okay with this, I am actually just enjoying cruising down the highway right now. The morning is beautiful, the passing towns and trees are just like highlights against the morning canvas. The wind against my face is soothing me, making me feel as though I could fall into a deep sleep at any given moment. A yawn escapes me, but I dare not close my eyes for one moment.

 _"I can't see that thief that lives inside of your head_  
 _But I can be some courage at the side of you bed_  
 _I don't know what's happening And I can't pretend"_

The morning seems to drift on for hours, the sky going from a burning orange to a mellow Easter egg blue with flecks of white powder across the sky. Our speed slows as Chloe pulls off the highway into a small town, making a quick turn into the McDonalds just across the road. Food. Mmm, I love food. Chloe glides into the drive through right in front of the menu before turning back towards me, that flash of caveman hunger crosses her face.

"Are you hungry?" Chloe asks me "I'm starving."

"I am hungry, but I don't know what I want," I reply, gazing past her at the menu.

Chloe turns around to look at the menu with me. "We just missed the breakfast menu stuff, fuck."

"One day they will have all day breakfast," I utter as reassurance. Who knows if they will, right now I would rather have a burger anyway. "I know I want a burger."

Chloe snorts and replies, "That... narrows that list of items down."

"Well, what are you getting smart-ass?" I ask, nudging her shoulder.

"I got it," Chloe replies as she leans in closer to the speaker box, "Hey, yeah can I get that big-ass box that has the two Big Mac's, two burgers, two fries, two nuggets and two drinks?"

And that was the end of that; Chloe pulls around to pay and pick up our gigantic order of food. Chloe hands the box over to me as she pulls out of McDonald's and back onto the highway. My hands are on either side of the box feeling the heat of the food on my lap before I turn to her and ask, "When and where are we eating this? As we drive?"

"We can," Chloe says, "but I saw that there was a rest stop about fifteen minutes up ahead yet, I figure we can go there, eat, piss and get back on the road."

"You should let me drive for a while after that," I say relaxing into the seat again, "You need to rest too."

With a laugh, Chloe smiles and replies, "I cannot even argue with that logic."

Later on when we hit the rest stop, Chloe parks dead center into the empty lot so we can eat up. I divide up the meal between us and we begin to smash, like we always do, on a meal that is either a delicious sum of American fast food or the slow chemical death of fat that is soothing my stomach. The radio is still on, but all I can hear is myself eating and Chloe chewing as the background noise. I hope I can break this food-smashing habit one day, it really isn't healthy, but... food is so fucking good. The fact that my girlfriend feels the same as I do about food makes the whole situation better. After thirty minutes, I am down to my chicken nuggets, half a burger, and half a soda while Chloe only has a pop left next to me. We both get out of the truck and make for the rest rooms to get cleaned up and pee for our journey.

Going back to the car, I get into the driver's side and wait for Chloe to get situated before pulling out towards the highway again. Chloe adjusts the directions for me so I know where I am going before adjusting her seat so she can lay down for a while. Sleep my dear punk, sleep beautiful dreams. I reach for my drink only to hold up and jiggle an empty container, so I reach for Chloe's and find the same result. I am pretty sure I still had pop left though... My head slightly turns towards Chloe when she leans forwards and gives me a small kiss on my lips before laying down facing the door. I smile and turn back to focus on the road... She drank my stuff, sneaky shit.

After an hour, I begin to lose a little focus on the surroundings, so I start to adjust the radio again, landing on another familiar song. I turn the volume up a little bit, just enough so that Chloe won't wake up, and reposition my body so I am leaning against the door, but still have a clear view of the highway, letting the slow instrumentals lead into the song.

 _"Warm yourself by the fire, son and the morning will come soon_  
 _I'll tell you stories of a better time in a place that we once knew_  
 _Before we packed our bags and left all this behind us in the dust_  
 _We had a place that we could call home and a life no one could touch"_

This song brings me back to the few times I remember school, some people had claimed this as a theme song for their lives, both motivational and sad expression. Over time, I had grown attached to this song and pursued more by Rise Against for a little while, but like most things, it didn't last for me. My 'problems' kept popping back up, constantly being in the hospital dims the whole teenage experience. That's okay, that is all my past now. I should create new musical memories too. Until then as I sit here driving down the highway, I realize I had to turn the volume back down again for this next part.

 _"Don't hold me up now! I can stand my own ground_  
 _I don't need your help now! You will let me down, down, down!_  
 _Don't hold me up now! I can stand my own ground_  
 _I don't need your help now! You will let me down, down, down!"_

Chloe starts to stir around, so I start changing the station again until I decide to just switch the radio off for now. The sounds of the cars passing by is soothing. Reminds me of when I played Grand Theft Auto with my friend, just cruising along the city without actually finishing quests because for whatever dumb reason I found that more fun than the missions. My friend used to get pissed at me for that. Maybe when we settle in, I will work towards getting Chloe a game system; she's a big child, I can see her raging at some shooter while her ass is getting kicked by seven-year-olds... Well, maybe not, Max, she might break the television. This thought amuses me.

A car pulls up close to me about a half hour later, trying to pass me by, but not quite making it. I look over at the car, seeing the green van come into view in between glances, music, and voices echoing from the cracked windows. A woman and a man are in front, appearing to be singing in unison together while the man looks over the passenger seat to the back. I follow him and glance to see three kids back there, two of them singing, one of them appearing to read a book and trying to ignore everyone else. I smile as I listen to them sing _'All Star'_ at the top of their lungs just as the van starts to speed up past me. I watch them drive on ahead, hearing their voices fade, and my mind drifts to imagination land again.

A family. A family that seemingly looks like they don't have any problems going on, they just appear to be the happy traditional family. I would like a family like that one day. It's still, yet again, too soon to be thinking of families, but I would like to think it will happen for Chloe and me. I can see it now, me as the hippy cook, trying to put together a meal for my punk tattoo professional who comes home from a day at the shop, Chloe coming in to give me a 'hello' kiss before she turns around to hug little Amber or William or both, and we all just sit together somewhere in the house eating together, telling jokes and poking fun. It's like a fucked up kind of Mayberry style family, but it's one I can see having if Chloe and I pursue a family int he future.

I don't exactly know how many hours we have spent in total on the road, but I know it's been about 10 hours at least. According to the directions and signs around the highway, we are either in or getting close to a place called Missoula, Montana which means we have at least another day or less to go depending on traffic. I find the closest exit I can and pull off, searching for a gas station nearby. I take about ten minutes to fill the gas up and run in to grab some snacks for Chloe and I before I hit the road again. This time, I am hibernating my drink in between my legs so that Chloe can't grab it in her sleep, that ninja punk.

I pop the radio on again and leave it on on a station that plays the current hits, so I am shifting little interest in between artists like Lady Gaga, Fallout Boy, Britney Spears, Justin Timberlake, Katy Perry, and other artists I have only barely heard of if not for Facebook. Eventually I flip over to the country station and just listen to the current song by a guy the radio named as Luke Bryan simply because the acoustic is nice.

 _"You got your hands up, you're rocking in my truck_  
 _You got the radio on, you're singing every song_  
 _I'm set on cruise control, I'm slowly losing hold_  
 _Of everything I got, you're looking so damn hot_

 _And I don't know what road we're on_  
 _Or where we've been from staring at you girl_  
 _All I know is I don't want this night to end"_

I hear rustling next to me, dragging my eyes over to my right to see Chloe start to sit up from her slumber. She stretches her legs, arms, and then attempts to bend her back only to fall back into the seat for a little while. I don't blame her, she has to be exhausted. How she stretches at all in this truck I will never understand, it's such a little space to sleep in already. After a minute, she finally sits up, pulls the seat back into position. A large yawn slash growl escapes her mouth as Chloe rolls the window down and leans against the door, letting the air hit her in the face.

"Wakey, wakey," I say softly, reaching over to grip her shoulder lightly, giving her a little motivational 'wake up' shake of my own. "Sleep well?"

"Nugh?" Chloe grumbles before wiping her mouth with her left forearm. "Yeah, yeah. Was more tired than I thought."

"I honestly don't know how long you have slept, I haven't been keeping very good track of the time," I reply.

Chloe stretches her neck out the window, getting a face full of wind hitting her dead on before she pulls herself back in and asks, "Where are we? The air is so cold."

I take a quick glance at the map and directions before responding, "I believe we are in Montana right now, we can't be much farther in than that."

"Montana, huh?" Chloe repeats.

"I picked you up some stuff while I got gas," I reply, using my thumb to indicate a bag near her feet. "Incase you get munchies in the morning."

Chloe laughs at me and says, "I usually don't get those till I bake up a little, but seeing as how I'm more likely to get arrested on the road, guess I can't touch my stash."

"You brought your stash with you?" I ask a tad startled that the whole time on the road I had no idea that there was weed with us.

"Relax, it's buried in our shit," Chloe replies.

A little noise interrupts us before I see Chloe reach for our phones from the back seat. I had completely forgotten my phone, the fact that I have one feels like news to me today. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, Chloe holds up her phone and stares at it, flicking the screen with her thumb. After a moment she puts hers down and lifts mine up, looking at me quickly for confirmation. I just nod to her; I have nothing to hide, so it's not a big deal if she looks at my phone anyway. I let her look for a moment before I look over myself, still seeing her flick through stuff.

"Anything for me?" I ask feeling nosey even though it is my phone.

"Some emails about dick enlargement, but I doubt those are actually for you," Chloe replies with a snicker, "Nah, you got some texts though."

"Yeah?"

I can hear Chloe tap a bit at my phone and began to speak again, "Kate says she loves and misses you. Dana and Juliet miss us both and they thank you for being alert towards Juliet's incident at the hospital. Your dad said that the Amber's have apologized to us for their behavior, but I fucking doubt that shit. Mom says she loves us. And..."

I glance over and repeat, "And?"

Chloe lets out a small sigh and says, "Vanessa. She's begging you to reconsider. To come back home to her and your dad, leaving the, and I quote, 'delinquent influence of the new age' behind to pursue a better life. That's probably the nicest insult I have ever been called and it didn't even come from fucking Chase."

"Vanessa knows how to be dramatic as hell," I reply.

"Think she will ever get used to me?" Chloe asks with a chuckle as she puts both our phones back where she got them.

I laugh and reply, "Well you would either have to turn into a gentleman who graduated Harvard or die, so probably not."

"I got half way to option one, once, but I don't think I can do either," Chloe laughs back at me. "It's whatever, I honestly just can't fucking stand her anymore."

"Join the club, we have cookies," I reply, uttering a yawn from my mouth.

We drive in silence for a little longer before that silence is ripped by the sound of Chloe opening up chip bags and pastries followed only by that flash of hunger again. As she munches down next to me, I can feel my eyes getting heavy again as the sun begins to set against the sky, darkness slowly fading into the light as though someone dropped black paint all over the beautiful canvas from earlier. I wait a little while before I look over at Chloe who must have drifted into a little snooze earlier and I didn't know. With a second yawn, I see a sign for a rest stop fifteen minutes out and convince myself to head for that.

Once I pull into the rest stop, Chloe wakes up and follows me inside so we can use the bathroom. Boy, do I feel better. I grab us some water bottles on the way out to the truck, walking towards the passenger's side this time so that Chloe can take over driving for now. I walk up, my hand reaches for the handle when I see Chloe's hand reach out on top of mine, the warmth causing me to freeze instantly. I turn towards my right until I find myself turn around completely as I see Chloe lean in closer to me, her eyes focusing in on mine, filling with a little desire as she leans her forehead against me, pressing my head back to the truck. I can't help, but smile, secretly longing a little bit of closeness since I woke up today.

Chloe smiles at spotting my own smile, giggling a little, before she leans her lips in closer and connects them with mine. I can feel myself getting lost again, tasting the faint taste of Doritos and Mountain Dew which I am sure combines poorly with the iced tea I drank before Chloe woke up. Her lips are warm, soft, not hungry like usual, but I am feeling a lot of pleasant joy radiate from them tonight. I feel... I hope this means that Chloe is content and happy because I am over the moon happy to be here with her. After all that has happened, this feels like the first giant step towards that silly little family fantasy I had.

Chloe pulls away from me slowly, lingering her forehead contact for a moment before stepping back herself. I smile, lightly lick my lips and ask, "What was that for?"

A shrug is her response. "I am just happy."

I smile and reply, "I get it. So I am a sap in the morning, you are a sap in the evening."

Chloe starts to walk towards the driver's side of the truck and says back to me, "That's not the only thing I can be in the evening."

I'm not sure what that means, pretty sure I will find out someday.

* * *

Songs:  
Milky Chance "Stolen Dance"  
Our Lady Peace "Thief"  
Rise Against "Prayers for the Refugee"  
Luke Bryan "I Don't Want This Night to End"


	46. Chicago Bound

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex-girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story until then it will be rated, T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation, Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please, by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) then please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 46: Chicago Bound**

* * *

The next morning I wake up a little faster than before, this time being able to find my focus a little more quickly and stretch a little more proficiently. The morning is already upon me, slightly cloudy today so that puts a tad bit of dampness in my mood, but I just woke up. Scratching my head, I look over at Chloe who is seemingly awake as she drives humming the tune on the radio. My hands reach up to my face, lightly rubbing my cheeks before I shift my body to face Chloe, legs unwinding to give me a little more of a stretch while my face sinks into the seat, eyes settle on Chloe yet again.

The song on the radio ends and slowly leads into a softer song, quiet with soft acoustics and a soothing voice. It fits this blissful morning and the settings around us. I wonder where we are right now, we can't still be in Montana, can we? Then again, it is a huge state. The wind going by is flicking Chloe's strands of hair back revealing the milky white cheeks of hers, blemished only by the slight rouge color on the tips. It baffles me no matter how many times I look at her, I see so many beautiful and new things emerge from her presence and I cannot feel more in love than I am right now.

I hear a small vibration next to me, drawing my eyes towards Chloe's side and I see our phones just sitting on the middle console nearly falling down in between the seats. Reaching over slightly, I grab my phone from the middle, earning a small glance from Chloe down to my hand as I pull back, holding the phone in front of me. Tunring the screen on, I see a few texts waiting for me and I smile instantly:

Victoria: "Have a safe journey, Max." That's sweet of you, Victoria.

Dana: "You be careful! We love and miss you already! Let us know when you are there safely!" Attached here is also a photo to go with this text of them hugging, blowing kisses at the camera.

Kate: "Take care of yourself and Chloe! Call me when you get there!" Attached here is a photo of Kate with her bunny.

Warren: "Be safe you two, and remember to call us!" Will do, Warren.

I lov them so much, I just smile to myself and curl back into the seat to remember, think and just enjoy their memory. There is a small moment I have where I let out a sigh, the memory or Rachel weighing heavy on my mind... especially as the song plays.

 _"I know that it is freezing but I think we have to walk_  
 _Keep waving at the taxis they keep turning the lights on_  
 _But Julie knows a party at some actor's west side loft_  
 _Supplies are endless in the evening, by the morning they'll be gone"_

There is a flash of a headlight from a car bouncing off the side mirror onto Chloe's face, sparkling her eyes just slightly for a second, making them look like gems in a statue. She is so focused on driving, I am not seven sure she can hear the music playing at all, but I am very much aware of her. Drawn into her again.

 _"And everything is lonely I can be my own best friend_  
 _I get a coffee and the paper have no phone conversations_  
 _With the sidewalk and the pigeons and my window reflection_  
 _When I start polishing in the evening, by the morning looks like shit"_

My eyes wonder to the rose tattoo on her arm, tracing the lines all the way down past her elbow, noticing all the slight details underneath the ink such as scars hidden behind the art of her arm. It makes me remember the scars I found on her sides by her chest and on the inside of her thighs, making my heart ache a little at the thought of harm coming to her. I wonder if Chloe thinks the same when she sees this bite mark on my hand or the fading bruise on my face? Well, hopefully, one day we can find such perfect comfort with each other that the scars do fade away for both of us.

 _"And I know you have a heavy heart I can feel it when we kiss_  
 _So many men stronger than me have thrown their backs out trying to live_  
 _Yeah but me I'm not a gamble you can count on me to split_  
 _But what I tell you in the evening by the morning won't make sense..."_

I can feel my breathing sync with the music and before I know it, find myself fading off into another slumber again...

"Max," I hear call out, a light pressure on my shoulder shaking me awake, "Max, wake up sleeping hippy."

I flutter my eyes open to see Chloe looking at me, her body positioned like mine, with her left hand extended towards me. I yawn, my hand reaching up for hers as I release another yawn again. "What's up?"

"You gotta eat and drink a little bit," Chloe says, her hand pulling away to push the hair out of my face, "We are over halfway there I think by now. Pretty soon we will have a bed to sleep in. Till then, we need to keep your ass healthy. Hear me?"

I just nod, another yawn erupting as I turn to sit upright again. "Where are we?"

Chloe shifts to her upright position and leans against the wheel to reply, "Well I believe... we are either in South Dakota... where, I am not super sure."

"Oh my dog," I groan out through a stretch, "I forgot how far Chicago was."

"Couldn't afford a plane ticket," Chloe says shyly.

"I didn't say 'yes' to you because of the money," I say, finally finding my smile as I look over at Chloe again. "You look wide awake... How?"

Chloe laughs and replies, "I always look this fucking good, you should know that by now."

"Silly me," I say. I take a glance ahead of me and realize we aren't moving... For the first time since I woke up, I have just now realized we aren't moving. Wow.

"So, you can either have orange juice and a donut," Chloe says, reaching for a bag that she places near the cup holder, "or you can have chocolate milk and a banana muffin. You can even switch it up if you want, go fucking crazy, but whichever you don't want, I will take."

With a sideways glance at Chloe, I reach for the orange juice and donut, leaving the milk for her because I know she loves chocolate milk to death. I waste no time in eating and drinking, gazing around me in between bites to look at the surroundings. Today seems rather grim, casting a light gray background for some dark and light green trees in the back of stores. The light smell of gasoline hits me allowing me to look left to see the gas station near by us. The traffic going by seems to be very peaceful so far today, I imagine traffic will pick up in a while... Lucky me. Scarfing down this donut, I lean forward to try and stretch my back out a bit more before plopping backward.

Once I finish my orange juice, I open the door so I can get out and stretch during my walk to the bathroom. Hopefully, we get to Chicago soon, I could use a shower, a private bathroom, a bed, and more sleep. Not that I am hating this drive, I am enjoying it a lot, just would be nice to settle a little more. I get done in the restroom, head back to the truck to find Chloe stretching and smoking near the passenger's side door. First time I've seen her smoke all trip, even though I can smell that she has smoked while I slept. I walk up to her and immediately just wrap my arms around her middle, hugging her for a little bit as my face nuzzles against the crook of her neck. Not exactly sure why just feel like I need a snuggle right now. Chloe wraps her arms around me, kisses my forehead and rests her chin on top of my head, taking another hit of her cigarette. We stand this way for about ten minutes just enjoying each other's embrace... This is the highlight so far of the day for me. As much as I enjoy this, I do really want to continue on.

We step away and head back into the truck, Chloe reclaiming my old spot while I slide into the driver's side of the truck to get ready for takeoff. Hitting the highway again, not but a few seconds off the ramp, a song kicks on that is overly familiar, to both of us, and I can't help, but to look over at Chloe who is sitting there looking at me with the cutest smile, cutest blush I've ever seen. I guess I can say that is our official song since all great couples have a song of their own. The guitar riff plays, and I am instantly taken back to that time in Two Whales I played this for Chloe in front of everyone. It was so intense, I was so nervous too. Chloe cried though, so, a victory for me. Level up! I guess that was the official moment it became our song anyway. So hearing the tune of this song play over the radio soothes my heart still, but at this moment I am startled to hear another sound soothing me.

" _I know they say that the space between... can make it stronger than we've ever seen,_ " I hear Chloe sing quietly next to me. I turn to her, her eyes just dodging mine as she looks out the side window, still singing even though she knows I'm watching her now. " _They might be right, but I disagree... Cause I've never felt stronger than when you're with me._ "

... Because Chloe couldn't get any sexier or cuter? Right universe? Still surprising me every day with this girl, I see.

" _Sometimes I wonder why you even care... cause even when I leave you're always there... with me,_ " she hums, her eyes finally turning towards me, meeting my glances at her. " _And like a candle makes a brighter place... this mark you've made on me can't be erased._ "

Both of us exchange glances towards each other during the chorus, listening to the song play out during this slightly intense moment; so far gone in you, so far nothing else could ever do, is one of the truest things ever for me towards Chloe. The truth is I may never understand fully where this intense connection came from, nor do I care, because I am here still, alive, with her, and I feel complete, more than I have in a very long time.

I turn to her every so often, smiling out of embarrassment at my singing voice. " _I've stood alone and I've fallen down... Your hands were there to pick me off the ground... Sometimes I cry cause I can't believe..."_ I turn to Chloe with a little bit of tear trying to break it's way from my eyes because, you know, I'm such a fucking sap in the morning. " _Your love is big enough to cover me."_

It's okay Max just... just let it out, you know you wanna cry a little, and you know Chloe will laugh and bring it up later, just do it. _"Sometime's I've wondered if you're even there... but whenI feel far away you meet me there... And like a candle makes a brighter place... this mark you've made on me can't be erased..._ "

I sniff a little to try and fight that tear threatening to peak over when I look at Chloe who is leaning back, half awake, half falling asleep. Out of instinct, I just laugh a little, wiping the tear from my face before I reach over to touch her cheek. Chloe looks up at me, her hand touching mine, a faint smile appearing on her face fading slowly. All I can do to her is, rub her cheek, guide her head back onto the cushion and just let her fade out. I can take us the rest of the way, Chloe, that's why you call me Super Max.

About four or five hours later, I notice based on the map we are out of South Dakota and in Wisconsin so hopeful, y it's not much longer like 4 to 6 hours, maybe not even left. The anticipation of being almost there is what is keeping me awake the most, knowing we will finally be there, finally trying to live a life together. I'm planning on letting Chloe sleep the whole way as well, although I am kind of nervous about being in a new city too, so I may wake her ass up to help me the closer we get.

Gliding down the highway a few hours later, between the sounds of cars speeding up and slowing down to Chloe's mixed tape volume of snoring and mumbling, I'm starting to see more houses mixed in with buildings approach me. According to the directions I have here, I am finally getting off the freaking highway and into actual neighborhoods. Awesome sauce. Minutes later, I pull off, still following I90 towards I am assuming is the heart of Chicago. As soon as I get a little closer I realize I'm not quite off the highway bit yet, but I am traveling deeper into the city scene as traffic picks up. Another few minutes in, I hit a slight bump that wakes up sleepy punky picture show over here, so I won't be completely alone entering in this city. Besides I need fresh eyes since I've been driving for hours to get here.

Our drowsy butts are traveling down the highway, wind in our hair, the lights bouncing off of cars passing us and the flow of traffic feuling our ride start to wake us up a little more. Chloe slides a little closer to me, her body getting nearer to mine so I can feel her skin against my arm. She has to be excited for this, I know I am, this isn't just a trip it, this is our life, our future, and hopefully a beautiful one. One of the first things I will do is call my friends to let them know we are safe, because they will ask me anyway to call them soon as possible. I can't imagine what the school will be like our our first home, but I know it will be perfect enough for us.

Chloe and I keep gliding down the Kenedy Expy when we start seeing tall buildings approach from our left at first. I can tell Chloe is excited, I can feel that energy from her across towards me, exciting me as well. I felt a little bit of the same when I entered Seattle for the first time, except I didn't get to enjoy it as much what with everything I was going through missing Chloe. Now, it's both of us together, and I'm ready for anything. About twenty minutes later we just cross underneath a bridge from Monroe street and out into more highway, but there seems to be less than expecting traffic going our way, so hopefully, it won't be too much longer now. I keep saying that hoping that magic or the force some how zaps us there sooner. We reach a large curve sending us eastbound again onto I290 onto the Dwight D. Eisenhower Expy towards the Chicago River. So far, Chicago is beautiful, not as congested as I expected it to be.

Not long after we hit West Congress Parkway, we continue on until we hit Slate Street and make a left, entering what finally looks like a downtown city, a busy and more congested area than where we were at before. Chloe grabs the map from me and points, saying, "Just go straight, Max, and we will be at the school." Now I am excited for sure. After a longer stretch of street and another turn, Chloe points it out to me both on the map and in real life: the school has six different building stretched out over a few streets, some are stand alone buiildings such as the Sullivan Galleries. Chloe and I drive around to see all of them for a while, my heart slightly elated at the thought of going to school here.

"According to this, the school I need to go to is about 15 to 30 minutes away from the art school, Max," Chloe says reading the map. "Our place is near this guy I know, Teb, he lives on West 41st Street, but he never uses his house."

"So are we staying there until we save enough money to move?" I ask Chloe, heading out towards this new home of ours.

"Well," Chloe starts, "if it's in good shape, he offered me working to pay off the house itself, so that the harder I work, the more money I make, the sooner the house is ours."

"So you will be working to pay for a house and for school?" I ask her feeling a litte concerned for her, and myself as well because esentially I need to work and go to school too. "We will be working a lot."

Chloe sighs next to me, sits back in her seat and replies with some comfort, "It will not be forever, though. And we don't always have to live here, we can go anywhere."

I agree. I agreed that I would go where ever Chloe goes because she is my world now, and I meant it. If it means living here, then I live here and I am so totally fine with that. If it means living here forever or moving to a different city or place, then I will do it. And I know Chloe would do the same for me. So as long as we are both in this together, I am not afraid of location or distance to get from one place to another, we are here and we will make it work.

"I love you, Chloe," I say, looking around me as though I've never been in a city before, "I will go where ever you go."

"Even if I go to hell?" Chloe asks with a laugh.

I nod, a smile forming on my face, "Even if Satan himself escorts you down, I will meet you at the very bottom of the seventh layer."

"Fuck," Chloe replies, "that's really deep."

It took me all of five seconds to look over at her and nudge her shoulder again. "Was that a pun? Did you make a pun-"

"All I'm saying is you left it open for creativity," Chloe replies hands up acting all 'innocent' and shit...

I hate her... That's a fucking lie, I know, I love her to pieces that silly, stupid, punk with horrible puns and jokes she thinks are funny... Fine, they kind of are. Kind of.

* * *

Songs Used:  
Bright Eyes "Lua"  
Thousand Foot Krutch "So Far Gone"

*I apologize if the accuracy of Chicago and it's guidance around the city wasn't 100 percent accurate, I did my very best.*


	47. Getting Settled

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex-girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story until then it will be rated, T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation, Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please, by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) then please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 47: Getting Settled**

* * *

"Are you sure it's West 41st street?," I ask Chloe as I drive down South Western Boulevard, passing a uniform shop, a motor vehicles and a truck parts supplier before turning left on to the small road of West 41st that leads back to a Gold Star Seafood supplier. "It looks like it's a business street, Che."

Chloe grabs the map and scans it for a moment. I turn right and stop outside a technology place to give her some more time to figure out where we are headed. She turns to grab her phone next to mine before holding it right next to the map itself. I take time to look around, still kind of on a high being in a new place, a bigger place than a small little ocean side town. So far, Chicago is beautiful, but exactly like a big city. Seattle is a nice city too, full of the smell of coffee and rain mixed with mountain air, but it took me a while to warm up to the flow there, so I imagine it will take me a little while to warm up to the sweet smell of Chicago which just smelled like pizza and hot dogs so far. I begin to tap my fingers against the wheel as I watch a few cars down the road in a lot full of trucks and truck beds. After a few minutes I look over at Chloe who is re-scanning the map she holds.

"Don't tell me we are lost already," I say quietly to her.

Chloe laughs and puts down her phone, replying, "I read the fucking directions wrong. No, wait, fuck that, Teb sent the directions messed up, so I text him back for new ones."

"Are you sure you didn't read the directions wrong?" I ask with a smile.

"Maybe a little," Chloe replies with a smirk on her face. "Teb says to keep going past 41st street and 42nd street to the next main street."

With a little nod, I start the truck up and back up until I can make a right turn down 41st street again only to make a left down beyond 42nd street. "Where am I going at this light?"

"Make a right onto West 43rd and make a right and keep going till you see the first brick house on your right," recites Chloe to me as I drive like an old lady down 43rd street. "Should be 4243."

I finally reach South Artesian Avenue and make a right, slowing down more than I already was in order to find the right house, but it doesn't take very long. I pull right out front of the house on 4243, turn off the gas, and sit there staring past Chloe's head at the house. It's not a very tall house, but it is very long and narrow. Almost all brick, there is a little wooden porch out front leading to the street, underneath is a door that leads to another downstairs area with white paneling which makes this place look like two houses in one. On the right of the house is a nice little yard that leads to the back of the house. There is a chain-linked fence out front and around the yard leading to the house at the back with a large tree near there.

At first glance, it's a cute little place, but for some reason I was expecting it to be a single house. So I assume Chloe and I will be staying downstairs, which is okay enough for me anyhow. The house is still cute, there is a nice little yard, and the neighborhood looks decent. I mean... it is a home, a home for the two of us, our own place and I already love it more than I probably should. A smile comes right on to my face at the thought of Chloe and I living here together in a whole new place, might as well be a whole new world.

"Wow, shit, a whole new world from Arcadia, right?" Chloe says, turning to me with a smirk on her face.

I nudge her in the shoulder and reply a little to excitedly, "That's just what I was thinking!"

"Yeah? We are already one human fucking being, and it only took a few months," Chloe replies, her hand landing on my knee to give me a little squeeze. "There is only one more thing to do before we go inside."

"What is that?" I ask, a little confused.

Chloe pulls her hand back, sticks her index finger up, and begins to do a spinning whirl motion, "We need to turn this car around or something cause I am pretty sure it's a one way street and we entered in the wrong way."

What? Really? Shit, I would miss the 'do not enter' here sign. I was so excited, and now I am even more excited. I take a quick look up the road before I attempt to maneuver the truck around so I can park in front of the house properly. After a few minutes, I manage to almost park like a human being again outside the house. With a last nudge on the break, I shut the truck off again and practically jump out of the truck.

"So are we living in the lower half of the house?" I ask out loud, coming around back to help Chloe unload some of our stuff.

Chloe hops onto the truck bed and begins to hand me some bags that I put on the sidewalk for the moment. "For now, yes. According to Teb, he technically needs a place to live at for a while, so he is still legally 'living' in the upper half of the house."

"Does he come home?" I ask grabbing another bag.

"Rarely," Chloe replies tossing a few things past me towards the ground, "Stays with a friend and his girlfriend somewhere near downtown, it's right by some pusher's house or some shit, and it's near his work so there's not a lot of need for him to come to this place."

I grab the last bag from Chloe and ask as I watch her jump down, "Pusher?"

"You know," Chloe replies while making a motion of her handling an invisible needle that she is pushing in her arm. Ah, drugs, I get it now. Duh, Max. "Won't be forever, if that is any comfort. Teb plans on selling the place after another six months so if we are still here-"

"Which we will be," I insert quickly.

Chloe smiles, her right hand lightly holding my shoulder as she steps closer. "Then it will be ours, to pay each month of course, but still ours."

"Can we afford that?" I ask quickly, feeling a sense of worry flood my stomach. I won't be making that much money, neither with Chloe that quickly, so I am not sure what kind of money we could be giving towards this house.

Chloe removes her hand to lean down and grab a few bags up to toss on the opposite side of the fence. "Well, I got Teb to agree to let me work in his shop even while I am still in school, but I will just be doing like the desk and cleaning stuff. Anyway, all the money I earn except for like a small handful of it will be going to pay him for rent even after he moves out."

I stand there for a moment to watch her put all our stuff on our side of the fence as I process her words. Chloe is just working to pay for the entire house itself, for our house, and that is such a huge sacrifice. All for us. I am back to wondering if I deserve such a beautiful person in my life. I take the bag that I have and put it with the others before walking over to open the fence for us. We have home here, we have each other, we are going to be employed and going to school, and I could not be happier. I need to remember to be supportive of Chloe, working all the time and not seeing much money from the effort is going to suck really hard, but I will be completely supportive and help her once I get a job too.

Chloe walks over to the concrete steps that lead down to the second house, a few bags in her arms already as she searches the mailbox for a key to get in. All I can do right now is pull our stuff closer to the door until she opens it up. Once the door is open and both of us go inside, sliding past the door frame and into the living room on the right side. Both of us put our stuff down to stand there, taking everything in, until I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders. I smile and lean against Chloe, my eyes scanning the living area around to the kitchen it opens up into.

"Well," Chloe replies, "Home sweet home I guess."

"Guess?" I ask.

Chloe shrugs, taking off her beanie and holding it in her left hand, "It's just that I was kind of expecting a little more, for you. This place is kind of drab and a little shittier than I imagined."

I laugh and reply, "Chloe, what do you mean? This place is cute, all it needs is like upgraded paint and stuff, it's really all fine by me."

"You think?" She asks quietly.

I take another scan around the room, my smile still full on my face. "Look around. Your friend took decent care of all the stuff here, even the couch looks brand fucking new, Che."

"I maybe, kinda, sorta sent him money for that... and for a bed," Chloe admits through gritted teeth. "I didn't want some random stranger's bed and shit, who know what messed up crap is in them."

"I will pay you back for all of this one day," I say, my hands resting on her am around me, warming my already warm heart up.

"No you won't," Chloe replies, "You have nothing to pay back. This is all for us, all of it."

I nod lightly and say quietly, "Welcome home, Mrs. Price."

Chloe snorts and replies, "Welcome home soon to be Mrs. Price."

The next hour is spent with us bringing in all our crap inside the house to put away in our small little abode. Surprisingly with as many bags as I have, we do not have that much crap for this house. Most of our stuff goes into the bedroom anyhow, so I start taking some bags of clothes and gear to the back room. I glance into the bathroom along the way: it's small, but the shower is decent sized for at least two people. The dirties thought comes into my head and carries with me as I continue on towards the bedroom.

Just as Chloe promised, there is the new bed almost completely ready for us. I look over my shoulder quickly to just glance back towards the noise Chloe is making before I walk closer to the bed. Everything is coming into focus again for me and I begin to smile like a dorky child who just stepped into the best part of adulthood. This is where my life begins again and I am very excited. Fuck the bags for now, I grab the white sheets with the white blanket siting in the middle of the bed and begin to put this bed together for the night. I am starting to realize how tired I actually am as I finish, the sheets and pillows looking incredibly wonderful the longer I look. Footsteps near the door draw my attention as I look over at Chloe who is leaning against the door frame, watching me from there with a little smile and a little dirty glimmer in her eyes.

"Hey," Chloe says from the door.

I smile back and reply, "What are you thinking about?"

With a shrug, Chloe replies, "A few things."

"Like?" I ask.

"Well, you in that bed for one thing," Chloe says, pulling away from the door with a slow stride towards me.

I nod and say, "Like sleeping or like fully aware of you?"

"Max, are you trying to insinuate that I am having inappropriate thoughts?" Chloe asks, her arms wrapping around my waist to pull each other closer, "Because how fucking accurate you are, my nerd."

"I saw the twinkle of lust in your eyes," I reply, letting myself fall into her.

"Well, I don't see one in your eyes," Chloe says, still smirking, "I see exhaustion."

I nod and say, "I'm pretty beat."

"Yeah, I think I'm more tired than horny anyway," Chloe replies very bluntly, "Go get ready for bed. I'm going to go lock up."

Chloe steps away from me to head out as I say, "Wow, that's a phrase I need to get used to hearing."

As Chloe walks out the door she replies back to me, "You and me both, sister."

I dig in the bags for some underwear and a shirt for me to put on as well as for Chloe. I actually smile like a child again as I look through her clothes, realizing I never saw all of the underwear she has, so seeing all of it in a group is kind of amusing to me. I'm weird I guess. Chloe comes back after a few minutes, closing the door behind her and immediately starts getting undressed. As a habit, I turn away for a few moments to focus on just getting in bed before her. Once I am sitting there, I turn back towards Chloe is walking towards the other side of the bed with a smile on her face.

"We are practically married, Max, you can look at my body," Chloe says as she slides in next to me.

I shrug and reply, "I know, I guess I just have to get used to that as well."

Chloe leans back into the bed and I can practically feel her sigh as it echos around the room. The sound is convincing enough for me to fall back into the bed as well, letting the bed engulf me into its comfort as my body immediately feels exhaustion take over. This feels so damn good and worth the wait. I roll my head towards the right to look at Chloe who is rolling onto her side, arms snaking around my body to pull me closer to her. I shuffle my way closer until our noses are almost touching, pulling the sheets and blanket over us. Once I feel settled, cuddled, and ready to pass out, I feel the warmth of Chloe's skin press against my forehead. Oh, yes, I miss this very much. I look up at her as our foreheads press a little harder against each other while reaching up to kiss her. Our first kiss in our first home, tender and soft, just right after the traveling. I can't get enough of everything, like I am on a high I can't jump away from.

Chloe pulls away, our eyes lock on each other, and she says, "I love you."

"I love you too," I reply softly, "Goodnight my dork."

"Goodnight my geek," Chloe replies to me. "Don't get any weird thoughts while I sleep."

I giggle and reply, "Damn, spoil all my fun."

"Swear to fuck, Max, if I even so much as feel any funny business going down, or any tickling again," Chloe starts to trail off. Damn it, I sort of did have a mild thought of tickling, but I will save it for another night.

* * *

If you so happen to live in Chicago, IL or even so happen to live on South Artesian Avenue or in the specific house mentioned, then I apologize if there is any inaccurate details here, especially to the inside of the house since I do not know what it looks like. And thank you for harboring these two girls in my story :)


	48. Home Sweet Home

**So Far Gone**

 **After months of attending a weekly girl meet up to discuss and make plans for the weekends, Max finally gets set up on a blind date with Rachel's ex-girlfriend Chloe, which causes her to question her feelings about herself as well as her identity as she tries to rekindle the friendship that was lost after five years. The only problem is, is friendship the only thing that Max wants from Chloe or is there something deeper within both of them trying to come out?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange nor any of the characters or settings within, I do not take credit for it.  
I apologize for spelling/grammar errors.**

 **Note: Max's POV. This does not have the 'time travel' aspect nor do the events that take place in LIS happen as a result (e.g. no storm.)**

 **Rated T for now, but may change to M later on in the story until then it will be rated, T.**

 **Cover Art Credit goes to:**  
 **Marcia at = post/131775816173/nomtheburritos-10-months-of-art-improvement**

 **For a Spanish Translation, Credit goes to DanhLew!  
** **fanfiction s/11640158/1/So-Far-Gone**

 *****NOTE*****

 **This story uses a reference from the original Life is Strange game regarding the use of 'Che.'**  
 **IN-GAME** , Max calls Chloe 'Che' **only one time** in reference to the Marxist Leader Ernesto 'Che' Guevara who was a strong figure in the Cuban Revolution. People have noted him as having a common face of rebellion in pop culture. Chloe was only referred to this **once** and is **not** regardless as a nickname in the original game. **IN MY STORY** , I decided to choose the name 'Che' as Chloe's **pet name** that Max gives her, simply because I like it, I think it sounds cute, and I personally like it more than saying 'Chlo.' This decision is **my own personal choice, my own personal preference for my own personal story.**  
 **If this choice of terminology bothers you to the point where you cannot read this story, then please, by all means, skip it. However, if you are willing to look past this term (when used my way in my story) then please, carry on and I hope you enjoy this story none the less.**

 *****Thank You*****

 **Chapter 48: Home Sweet Home**

* * *

I wake up feeling the bed shift next to me softly, a small whiff of vanilla finds its way to my nostrils as I roll over to my right towards the movement. My left-hand reaches up to my face, my eyes flutter slightly, but the exhaustion is holding me prisoner and I fall back into a deep slumber. I wake up again later on, not sure how long it has been since I tried to wake up, but determined this time to stay awake. My hand reaches outward towards Chloe's side of the bed, but a chill from the cold sheets makes my body shiver under the blankets. I guess Chloe left already.

With a long and deep stretch, I slide the sheets off of me so I can roll on my back, eyes meeting the ceiling to begin tracing the faded cracks above me. Oh yeah, that's right, this is a new place. How I could almost forget the fact that Chloe and I moved states over is a crazy thing unless I blame it on the memory eraser from Men in Black. So much has happened in a few months, it's any wonder I can remember how to tie my shoes let alone acknowledge the huge life change I just made based on my feelings. Never the less, I feel very confident that this is where I should be, as long as I have Chloe by my side like my personal companion cube. After a few moments of laying on my back, I force myself to slide off the side of the bed to feel the cold floor underneath my feet.

One step on the floor seems to echo off the walls a little as I continue my way to the bedroom door, opening it up to the little hall before me. I walk towards the living area when I hear my phone go off on the counter near the kitchen. Picking up, I smile when I see the name flash across the screen before sliding to answer. "Hey there, Kate, how are you?"

"Max!" Kate practically screams over the phone at me, "It's always so nice to hear your voice! How are you? How was the trip? How is Chloe? Did you guys get there safely? Where did you two go again? I can't remember, not sure why. What does your new-"

"Kate!" I shout in between her run-on to give her time to breathe, "Kate, calm down, and take a deep breath of air."

I hear Kate suck air in slowly and let it out slowly again. "Sorry about that, I guess I was just so excited to hear your voice."

I smile and say sweetly, "You know, I have only been gone, like, maybe two days or so."

"An eternity," Kate replies with sweet sugar in her voice.

"Everything went smoothly, it took a little while, but we got to Chicago safely," I say with extra reassurance so that I know, deep in my soul, it will satisfy Kate's soul better.

"That is excellent! I am so happy! Even though I miss you like crazy," she says with some sorrow.

I shuffle my feet as I lean against the counter, listening to that pause after Kate's last words. I miss everyone already, but I am happy I am here. I smile and say, "Don't worry, I am already planning visiting trips as soon as I get enrolled and get a schedule. You are my number one person to see."

"How is your hand doing?" Kate asks me, throwing me off for a second.

I take a look down at my left hand sharply, starring at the mark's I left in between my thumb and finger. A wave of dread washes over me, flashing small moments from when I did that to myself, the pressure that I felt, the tears that rolled down my cheeks while I screamed, and the embarrassment that flooded me when Kate found me and dressed my wound. A twinge of pain causes my hand to twitch for a second, but I flip my hand over to examine the entire bite mark. I sigh before letting my hand drop down to my side.

"I think it looks fine," I reply to Kate quickly, "but I might still get it checked out again soon. Just to be sure it's not like a lingering infection or whatever."

"That's a great idea," says Kate.

"How is Victoria?" I ask, changing the subject off of me.

Kate takes a small suck of air before saying, "She is doing much better. She is just waiting for more tests to determine how long she needs to stay."

"Good, I am glad," I reply with a smile that I hope Kate catches on to it.

"What are you both up to today?" Kate asks.

I look around as though I hope something magically appears out of my subconscious to dazzle me with an idea. A shrug is all that emerges as my eyes dance around the room searching for a good answer. "Uh... well... I could... clean?"

The silence is so tight a cricket couldn't kill it. Kate slowly says, "Um, do you clean?"

I shrug again for no particular reason and say, "Yes... I am a homeowner now, sort of, so yes, I do clean."

"Okay, sounds fabulous I guess," says Kate sweetly, "I have to go, but I will call you again very soon. You call too. Don't be a stranger to us, Max."

"That will never happen, Kate," I say sternly, "I made the mistake of choosing distance once and I promise I won't make the same mistake again. Goodbye."

"Bye!" Kate says brightly.

So, agenda. My agenda for the day is to clean, apparently, because I am the wizard of bleach or something. I can't even remember the last time I truly cleaned with chemicals. Not in real life, anyway, playing a game where you clean up viscera from alien crime scenes in a video game doesn't quite count as much, but I am very proud of myself being the employee of the month in that. I put the phone down on the counter and begin to search the cabinets under the sink and around the kitchen for cleaning supplies. There probably aren't any, but I am feeling optimistic today.

Alas, nothing. Figures, new and empty, empty being the keyword, Max. I go to one of the bags near the wall and find some proper pants to wear, I slide into my shoes and go to the door to unlock it. If I remember correctly, Chloe said her friend rarely ever comes home, he just needs a place to live at legally. So Detective Caulfield-Price is on the prowl to get inside that upper house for cleaning supplies provided I can get past the first obstacle of making sure my door doesn't lock me out of the house until Chloe gets back, so I carefully wedge a small rock in between the door and door frame. Is that safe? Absolutely not. Could we get robbed? Possibly, but luckily we live underground level so it's hard to see our door anyway. That is the logic I am going with.

I climb upstairs to the house above ours until I stand in front of the door. Okay, the most common way inside a house without the house key you carry around is to look for a secondary key hidden somewhere. I remember when I was younger, Vanessa left a key hidden under a flower pot outside our house so that Chloe could get inside whenever she needed too. Joyce did the same for me, except she wedged the key in the window seal outside. My eyes dart around at everything from the top of the door frame to the floorboards. Sliding my fingers along the top of the frame all the way down to the edge of the window seal before I dropped to the floorboards and the mat. Eventually, I felt something cold on my fingertips as I push on it and pull it out from under the mat. Getting back on my feet, I use the key on the door to unlock it and slip inside. Achievement Unlocked.

The inside of the house is just barely furnished with a couch and a couple of shelves in the living area next to a rug. The paint on the walls is a faded grey peeling off to expose an older yellow paint over some dried wood to match the brown carpet surrounding everything on the floor except the tile in the kitchen. I head over to the cabinets and open them up until I find a bucket with a few supplies already sitting in it so I grab that. There is a closet opposite of where I stand that is open exposing a broom and mop inside leaning against the back wall. With some wedging and re-organizing of my arms, I manage to grab both, hold the bucket, a couple different cleaning solution bottles and the key as I walk out of the door, locking it behind me while dropping a few items. Thank dog I am not a professional burglar.

Eventually, I bring everything back into my home resting against the side wall in ready position to start cleaning. Having everything out like this reminds me of when Chloe and I were little, playing in Joyce's living room and we decided to help her clean the house while Joyce slept. Our intentions and initial goal were to actually clean the house together. What actually happened was paint all over the rug, glue and paper all over the table, and soapy water all over the kitchen. I think we intended on cleaning and then gave up so we started doing crafts. Poor Joyce, she had to clean all that up, I feel bad about it now. At least Dad kind of showed me how to clean like a week later so in case I got the idea to do that again, I knew what I was doing. I search the bucket to see what's inside of it and I find gloves to wear while I clean the house.

As I begin to wipe down countertops and cabinets, my mind wonders to Chloe again and the attachment that caused so many problems eventually leading us to here. When we were kids, there was no second-guessing or questioning of the friendship I had with Chloe, we just bonded together like glue. Near the end when we got separated is when I think things had developed more for both of us and we just didn't process it right away. I am not sure, I can keep thinking about our childhood over and over again trying to find an answer or reason for this insanely close bond we have, but I can't find a clear one. Does it even matter? It doesn't now, but it did back then. Who knew that something like that could get so bad it needs to be broken apart from the parent's eyes? If it were my child in the future and they find someone who is their other soul counterpart, will I be that concerned about them as our parents were about us before? I still believe the distance was the worst decision, but who knows anymore. I know that that time gap between us felt so cruel and horrible, enough to want to starve myself and just die. I am still here though, right now, and I am glad that I am or I would never have found Chloe again. Done with counter tops, now on to the fridge.

My phone vibrates on the countertop behind me a couple of times. I put down the rag I am using, take off one glove and unlock my phone to see some texts from Chloe.

 **Chloe:** "Mornin' Dork of my life, hope you slept delightfully!"

 **Chloe:** "I went to get noms, be back in a few minutes so we can get our eat on."

I smile and my stomach rumbles at the words. I text her back quickly.

 **Max:** "Stomach growling like the rancor in Jabba the Hut's possession."

 **Chloe:** "The what? Star Wars joke?"

 **Max:** "Yeah, have you not seen SW?"

 **Chloe:** "Of course I have."

 **Chloe:** "The series with the ninja dude's and fucking bright light swords fighting aliens and shit, right?"

 **Chloe:** "Max?"

 **Max:** "I feel so disappointed in you, right now."

 **Chloe:** "Are you kidding?"

 **Max:** "I don't even know how we are friends, this changes everything."

 **Chloe:** "Are you fucking kidding me, Caulfield?"

 **Max:** "Caulfield? Calling me by my ex-last name, huh?"

 **Chloe:** "Look, so what if I haven't seen any of those movies, you can always just show them to me."

 **Chloe:** "It can be a cute couple bonding thing, ya know.:

 **Max:** " :( "

 **Chloe:** "No emoji's, dude, that's hella disappointing."

 **Max:** "Just bring food home with your sassy butt, okay?"

 **Chloe:** "You got it, captain, and when we get done eating you can show me how to be a ninja, right?"

 **Max:** "Jedi, not ninja. And that depends on what you bring."

Whatever problems we each have now just built this glue-bond between us stronger. My hesitant, overly sensitive, self-biting nerd is standing here stronger than I was months ago, happier than I was months ago. I like to believe that Chloe feels the same way about me, although there have been rough spots where I swear I could see Chloe's desperation to hang on to me. That isn't something I am used to seeing. Rachel didn't help the matter either, but I can't be mad because she brought Chloe into my life again. Chloe isn't the desperate or fearful type, at least not that I have ever seen but once. My hand automatically goes to my cheek, resting there for a moment as I remember when Chloe hit me. That was the only time I questioned if I was stupid to stay with her or not, but I truly believe it will never happen again. Both of us have issues of our own, so the both of us can work it out together. I don't think I could have ever thought of a relationship so extensively and detailed as I do my current one. It almost feels as if someone else is just writing my story along, guiding me down a winding road of happiness with speed bumps of nerdy mixed in. Way to get a little too meta, Max, don't be silly.

I grab the broom to sweep the floors and I stop for a single thought that runs through my head as I look around; thank dog the entire house is hardwood floors. Coming from a dorm room into a house that is about three dorm rooms larger is enough of a change for me as far as upkeep. I can be very lazy sometimes, I hope Chloe get's the concept of that or we will have problems later on. Well, to be fair, I know how to cook, so in exchange for that, Chloe can be the new cleaning lady if I can help it. A small image of Chloe wearing a french maid's outfit ran past my eyes and I start laughing. That reminds me, I wonder if Chloe brought any of her Charlie stuff with her? If she didn't, I wouldn't blame her either, but I am curious enough to put that stuff to good use in exactly the way Chloe would want me too. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks, a blush forms from my fluster at my thoughts. Oh man, what has that woman done to me.

I finally get done sweeping when I hear the door unlock, opening up to my tall, blue-haired smart ass holding a brown bag of goodies for us. I lean the broom against the wall, take off the gloves, throw them in the bucket and walk over to the kitchen where Chloe is at. She drops the bag on the counter, lets out a sigh, and empties her pockets out on the counter. I do a small little wave as I walk around to meet her on the same side of the counter. Chloe turns around towards me, tears her beanie off her head and gives me a great big smile which I return with full force.

"Why, hello there my wise space information master," Chloe says, stepping closer to me, her arms sliding around my waist. "I couldn't fucking wait to get back here and kiss your hella dork ass, you know."

I laugh, arms wrapping around her neck, lifting me upwards to press our foreheads together. "I don't know if I should kiss you, I find your lack of Star Wars knowledge disturbing."

Chloe's smirk changes slightly and replies, "Wait, is that another reference?"

"Just kiss me, punk," I reply before leaning into her.

Chloe's body responds instantly to mine, her kiss grows stronger, pushing into my lips, her tongue dancing into my mouth, pushing my head back as her body presses mine backward towards the counter. Her hands start rubbing up against my back to my shoulder blades, massaging my muscles all the way down to my waist as I let my hands slide to her neck and collarbone. I can feel her hips press into me, now I feel like I am trapped underneath her, not that I am complaining.

I pull out of the kiss for a moment, smiling up at her blue eyes and say, "Wow, I was expecting breakfast, but not quite this."

"Well, I won't lie to you, Max," Chloe says as her right knee separates my own knees apart, allowing her to slide her body even closer to me while her fingers dance at my waist, "I have been thinking about you all night, all morning, and I haven't stopped to pause it."

Wow. I mean, I have been thinking of Chloe too, but not quite like this. "You have?"

"Mhmm," Chloe grumbles as her lips connect with mine again.

I moan into her and pull away again to say, "So, you are seducing me for breakfast?"

A smirk appears on Chloe's lips as she replies, "I am just feeling so incredibly happy that I wanted to be here with you, kissing you, loving you, and telling you over and over again that I love you while I make you as hella fucking happy as I am right now."

Chloe's lips trail to my jaw bone and she begins to kiss and suck against my skin. Oh, oh boy, we are really doing this, huh? This is a good morning surprise, even though I just cleaned in here, I guess I can afford to get it dirty again. My hands slide down under Chloe's arms, resting on the sides of her chest as she kisses her way down my jaw to my neck. I get chills in anticipation at the thought of her kissing my neck, I am never quite ready for it, but I welcome it like heaven in a jar. The first touch of soft lips touching my skin, my waist grinds forward into hers uncontrollably like a spasm. This is a beautiful feeling. The silk grace of Chloe's lips against me provides a unique shock of ice melting through my veins at lightspeed. I couldn't control my thrust against her any more than I could control that low groan that escaped me. It really doesn't take much for me to get this way, does it?

Chloe's hands begin massaging me again, my back to my sides, then my sides slowly up my belly under my shirt. Her lips continue to work on my neck going across my throat so intentionally slow, making me skip some breaths of air. I can feel her hands skate upwards right on to my breasts and it shocks me. I let out a gasp, jousting forward into her at the surprise, my left hand reaching up to the side of Chloe's face that is now pulled away from mine in response. Our eyes lock on to each other, both of us breathing heavy, my breathing ragged as though my body is still in shock.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks me softly, eyes never leaving mine. Chloe's hand reaches up to my cheek, the other on the right side of my waist. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, you-you-you- are perfect, I just w- w- wasn't..., " I stammer out, "Surprised me."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asks again out of concern.

I nod, taking a breath of air and reply, "Don't stop, please. It feels wonderful."

Chloe leans back into me, kissing me with more passion than force this time. I finally realize how much I want to do this, how much I really need this right now. The concern she has for me is beautiful, but everything she is doing is right. Chloe's hands begin a slow trail back up my stomach and I hiss, holding my breath as I wait anxiously for her to touch me again. Both of my hands are on the back of her neck, holding her there to kiss me longer. It takes no time at all for me to get so incredibly lost in everything, lost in Chloe in general. Like the world stops for the entire duration of our intimate moments and starts spinning when my world does again.

After a moment, Chloe pulls her lips away to kiss the left side of my neck when her hands finally find their place on top of my breasts. I freeze for a moment because my body went into shock again, I lean my head back and let out a moan larger than I anticipated out of my mouth. Oh my dog, just the contact feels so fucking good right now. After a second, I pull my head back again, leaning my chest into Chloe's hands as the signal for Chloe to continue on. She begins to lightly massage me, soft at first, slowly building up a sturdier touch as her thumb rubs over my sensitive areas. Meanwhile, I feel like I am struggling to gulp on the oxygen I am losing from the groaning I am giving off. Damn, fuck me, this is way better than I expected.

Chloe nibbles on my neck a little before she lets go, leans up to press her lips to my ear, and whispers, "That feels good, doesn't it?" This time I think my heart skips a beat and my mind goes rushing back into reality. I hesitate a groan and process what I just hear when Chloe rubs my nipples again and I jolt into the pleasure. Her lips touch my earlobe, kissing and nibbling on them again before whispering, "You feel so good to me, Max." Well... well, fuck me, just fuck my entire life. Chloe's talking just makes everything so much more... erotic. I already am having enough trouble containing myself, I don't think I can do this if Chloe keeps whispering like this to me.

Suddenly, Chloe begins to trail her lips down to my jaw, leading to my throat before pulling back some more. Her hands leave me, tugging upwards on the shirt I am wearing until I pull it over my head. Chloe leans in to kiss my chest, trailing the very tip of her tongue downwards in between my breast being kneaded perfectly in her hands. I continue my routine moaning and hip thrusting against my will, practically giving into everything that is happening to me right now. My fingers run in Chloe's hair, slightly gripping a patch in response to every kiss or sensitive touch that I receive. After a bit, Chloe replaces one of her hands with her lips and I swear it feels like I just lost my fucking mind to a pleasure volcano.

The moan I let out cannot be contained, it is the kind I would normally be embarrassed to make so early in this, but without any will or strength, it just emerged out of my mouth. I can feel Chloe's name escape my lips several times after as she alternates her hands and lips between me. Chloe take's a moments pause to say, "You taste so fucking good," followed by her saying, "I love running my tongue against you, Max." Fucking... Chloe, swear the fuck, you gotta stop or you won't be able to get further without me losing my shit. I don't look directly at her, but I can feel that damn cocky smirk of hers form on her lips as she replaces both hands back to their position and begins kissing my stomach. My heart flutters as I feel her getting lower, slowly realizing what she is planning on doing, and I can feel myself get nervous.

Chloe slides her hands down me past her lips, they begin to work on sliding down my underwear when I lean forward, my hands stopping on the sides of her face as Chloe looks up at me. Everything stops in this moment. I feel a mixture of feelings: the building pressure of pleasure building up inside of me stopped, my nerves kick into overdrive, and overwhelmed with different kinds of happiness. I look at Chloe dead in the eyes and go to ask her to stop, but I can't form the words on my lips. This feels good, all of this feels wonderful, but I don't know if I am ready for her mouth being that much lower on me. Already, at this second, I could burst from her contact, I don't know if I could handle her mouth there yet. My eyes dart from her to my private area and back, kind of signaling what I can't form words to say. Suddenly, I feel silly about this.

"Okay," Chloe replies, an earnest smile appears.

Chloe comes back upwards towards me, her forehead pressing against mine for a second before she kisses me back into my previous position, her hands still working on pushing down my underwear. Right hand comes up to my side, giving my hip a nice rub while her lips and tongue fight a vigorous battle of dominance in our mouths. Chloe's left-hand slides down in between my legs and I can feel my breath hitch again before contact. A moment passes, Chloe still hasn't moved her hand against me, causing a feeling of extreme yearning to overwhelm my senses. I grind my hip against her hand to show that it is okay for her to continue, even though that simple action damn near sent me into a frenzy.

She touches me and I swear I went blind for a few minutes. That moan I talked about earlier, the one I said it's like the one you are too embarrassed to release too early, happens again times ten to the extreme and I feel like I drop into a pool of nerve stimulants. Chloe pulls her lips away, listening to me moan against her as she nibbles on my lower lip. She lets my lip go and asks, "Do you like this, Max?" I don't answer right away because my senses are all focusing on her hand, my chest pressing deep into hers to match my hips thrusting against Chloe. "I love the way you feel... Mmm, so smooth, so wanting... needing me so bad." Dog fucking damn, you need to stop with the talking, I am about to blow myself to the moon if you don't stop, Chloe, fuck. "Answer me, Max."

"Uh," is all I am able to reply at first.

"Do you want this?" Chloe asks again softly.

I nod, but I struggle to force a word out, "Y-yes."

Chloe increases her finger movement, suddenly my moans turn to cries of pleasure. She groans at me and asks, "Do you need this?"

"Ye-ye-yes," I struggle to get out.

"Do you like me touching you?" Chloe heavy breathes the words into my ear directly. I am melting, seriously feel as though I am melting into a pool of liquid geek underneath her, my arms are now wrapped around her body holding her in place. Chloe begins nibbling on my jawbone again and asks, "Do you want me inside of you?" At this point, I cannot even speak, I just cry out some kind of noise and pull myself closer to her than I intended. I can feel a small giggle against my neck at that response before Chloe says, "I want to be inside of you."

My body practically explodes as though I am the largest thing in existence being taken out by the most loaded and potent nuclear bomb implanted inside the heart of my core, exploding slowly from the inside out until only light exists where matter once existed. At this point, I have no clue if what I just said makes sense, but right now, I don't feel like I am in my right mind. Everything feels like it is in slow motion around me. I can still feel Chloe in me, I can still feel her against me, but I felt myself erupt against her, my body turning into molten lava rolling down the edges of a volcano. My arms grip on her until I feel the strength drain away like it's being suctioned out of my arms. My heart skips a few beats to match the oxygen my lungs couldn't catch on too. I am a mess for minutes underneath her.

I feel warm arms wrap around me tightly, holding me in place against the counter. I slowly draw my mind back to where my body used to be until I refocus myself on to Chloe who is cradling me against her chest. It's a pleasant feeling knowing that you could practically melt and fall apart in either a good or bad way, yet there is someone holding you together still through it. I don't know what the difference this moment is compared to our first time, but it just felt so wonderfully different than last time. Maybe its because I know I am good now, I know I am settled here, and I know nothing is going to happen to Chloe and me, or at least I hope not. I shuffle my body and look up at Chloe, feeling as though I have stars in my eyes to match the constellations that sparkle from hers to me, and I smile brightly back at her.

"I love you, so much," I say to her softly, "I don't believe I could ever love anyone else in existence as much as I love you, Chloe Price."

Chloe smiles with the brightness of the sun at me, "I know for sure that I never could. You have sunk into every fiber, every crack, every vein of my very existence, Max Caulfield." She leans down and connects her forehead to mine again. "I am so lost in you and I have never been happier." We stay this way for a while before I can feel a rumble from my insides erupt again. Chloe backs up and looks down at me, a little laugh breaks through her lips and she asks, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," I reply with a sigh.

"Okay, I guess it's time to make some breakfast for our hungry asses," Chloe says with a chuckle.

* * *

It's been a while, I know. Life got really crazy bad. But anyway...

Have a very Merry Christmas, A Happy Holidays, and a Wonderful New Year!

(And no, the story isn't over quite yet, but I promise I won't take as long as I did last time.)


End file.
